


Sin apariencias

by RomiRitz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Princes & Princesses, Teen Romance, True Love, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 184,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomiRitz/pseuds/RomiRitz
Summary: Sasuke es un hombre-lobo.Inocente, víctima de la manipulación y las mentiras, al que quieren convertir en asesino.Su razón de ser es matar al Rey en el momento justo, tal como él lo hizo con su familia hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, en sus planes nunca figuró toparse con Sakura, su revoltosa y alegre hija menor.-La bondad no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte.-Es una forma de debilidad.Darse cuenta que se ha enamorado por primera vez,  será muy peligroso.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Otra historia llena de fantasía. Puede sonar cliché pero les aseguro que me di mis buenos cabezazos mentales para concretar esta idea y adaptarme a cosas nuevas jajaja Siempre fue mi fantasía escribir algo relacionado con hombres lobos y otras criaturas mitológicas y pues...heme aquí.
> 
> ¡Espero la disfruten!

Permíteme comenzar presentándote a parte de la realeza.

Al corazón y alma de un reino entero.

De una familia de origen puro, para nada numerosa, está ella, la pequeña hija menor de los Namikaze. Atenta, curiosa y tan luminosa como los tulipanes que crecen en el jardín del enorme castillo adornado en cada esquina de la insignia representativa de su familia. Aunque ninguno de los llamativos colores que conforman los estandartes del ejército se comparan con su rosado cabello.

Y sus ojos, tan verdes y brillantes como todo lo vivo dentro de un murmullo de los árboles.

Es, a vivas voces, la vida y la alegría del reino cada día.

—¿Señorita? ¡Señorita Sakura! ¿A dónde va?

Gritan las mucamas persiguiéndola por todo el lugar.

Sakura corre.

Vive. 

Respira sin parar.

Si en sus diminutas manos estuviese el poder de cambiar el enorme comedor del castillo y convertirlo en una divertida sala de juego, lo haría. Y cuan feliz sería. Se desharía también de esa pequeña mesa que tanto odia en su habitación y la cambiaría por un caballete y lienzo para poder pasar sus tardes dibujando cielos. Cambiaría además el horrible tapiz de las paredes de la enorme biblioteca por un sin fin de telas de coloridas.

Hija de reyes.

Futura soberana de la tierra a la que tanto ama porque de su corazón solo brota amor.

Enloquecida y llena de luz.

Pero a la vez tan pura e inocente como la nieve.

—¡Espere señorita, no salga sin su abrigo!

Por eso este día es especial.

Acostumbrada al verano y a la primavera, su estación predilecta parece que ha decidido adelantarse y tomarla por sorpresa. Y su padre no está ahí para detenerla.

Es normal, para la gente del reino, conocer y vivir la nieve cuando la estación se los provee pero para Sakura, quien siempre es custodiada día y noche como medida de protección al ser hija del Rey, es más complicado de lo que parece. La nieve siempre ha estado a su alcance; al menos así era durante los primeros años de su vida. Con el tiempo el mundo comenzó a secarse y las temporadas frías adornadas de ese blanco puro comenzaron a faltar.

Hoy, luego de mucho tiempo, vuelve a nevar.

Y a Sakura no puede importarle menos las clases de etiqueta que se va a saltar debido a ello.

La magia cubre su ropa en forma de copos de nieve.

—¿Señorita?—tan intrépida como una gacela, propia de su tierna y curiosa edad, se escabulle con facilidad del cuidado de sus mucamas, abandonando tierra de reyes para sumergirse entre la maleza del bosque en busca de páramos tan verdes como lo son sus advertidos ojos.

Poco a poco las voces y los sonidos propios del reino comienzan a desaparecer. Su nombre deja de ser pronunciado contrario de la libertad que comienza a anunciarse. Desde que ha despertado esa mañana lo sabe. Ese sentimiento de que algo grande le espera no la ha abandonado en ningún momento. Con escasos diez años el mundo es tan infinito y ella tan pequeña.

Tantos lugares en los cuales divertirse, para Sakura, quien desconoce el peligro, todo es tal cual tantas veces lo ha soñado.

No hay cadenas que la retengan ni voces ni reclamos que la merezcan.

Sus compañeros, esa tarde, son ese feliz par de conejos y los ciervos que levantan vuelvo ante sus frenéticos pies por conocer lo que el hombre no ha explorado. Acunar al recién llegado de una familia de hurones también forma parte, ahora, de sus recuerdos más felices, grabados en sus esmeraldinas retinas.

La tarde pasa lenta pero es notorio el tiempo que ha transcurrido cuando las tonalidades azafranadas van perdiéndose dando paso al tenue azul de la noche.

Es momento de regresar. Es momento de hacerlo, coger su lienzo, y plasmar todo lo que ha visto en dulces y delicados trazos.

Emprendiendo camino a casa no es consciente del peligro que la acecha.

Porque la naturaleza es virgen pero también incierta.

Los peligros que desconoce, los cuentos y leyendas que en alguna ocasión su padre ha omitido contarle demás sobre la magia que gira alrededor del mundo, finalmente, hoy toman forma comprometiéndola a experimentar sus primeros miedos acompañados de una gigantesca y extraña Luna que parece seguirle los pasos.

Esa noche el corazón del reino entero correrían peligro.

E irónicamente, también el mío.


	2. Más allá de la nieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí con otra nueva historia la cual se me ocurrió mezclando dos grandes obras que adoro y que alguno ha de conocer: 'Romeo y Julieta' y 'El mensajero del miedo'. Aclaro, esto no es una mezcla de una con la otra, ni siquiera se le parece, solo quise tomar el mensaje de ambas y hacer mi propio argumento.
> 
> "El amor todo lo puede" - Romeo y Julieta
> 
> "Hay que olvidar el pasado" - El mensajero del miedo
> 
> Esos dos frases son mis únicas referencias e inspiración. No quiero que haya mal-interpretaciones. 
> 
> Sin más por decir...¡Disfruten!

La misma noche en la que la hija pequeña del Rey se hubo perdido, el miedo se apodera del reino pero no de su ejército. 

La línea al frente de los caballeros del Rey, comandada por Hatake Kakashi, esperan órdenes de quien hoy no porta solamente el título de soberano por complacencia sino además el de ser padre de las dos luces que empiezan a emitir sus primeros destellos a partir de que su amada esposa hubo muerto.

Está angustiado, no lo puede negar, pero parte de su deber como padre y como Rey es mantener la calma, de otro modo estaría vuelto loco desde hace mucho durante cada vez que han intentado atacar a su familia por ser él quien es.

Esa noche Sakura no ha regresado a casa.

Y la noche dentro del bosque es demasiado peligrosa para que una niña de diez ande fuera considerando todos los peligros a los que se expone.

—Encuéntrenla —ordena, afligido, sintiendo a un costado suyo como el también pequeño cuerpo de su hijo mayor tiembla debido al miedo. Él está ahí para protegerlo. Para esperar el retorno de Sakura, añorando su bienestar por sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

No puede distinguir sonidos claros más allá de la ventisca que viene y va dentro de sus oídos.

La nieve nunca le ha parecido temerosa. Es decir, nunca le había visto mayor problema a todas esas veces que solía ver, a través de la ventana de una de las habitaciones del castillo, como los niños se lanzaban bolas de nieve como si fueran proyectiles. No veía que les causara mayor daño pero de eso a experimentar una tormenta, es distinto.

Toda su ropa está cubierta de blanco, y pesa. Pesa a montones .

El viento parece aullar con vigor y ella solo puede continuar corriendo entre la oscuridad porque además no puede ver absolutamente nada. 

Esperanzada de encontrar algún tronco hueco de un árbol en el cual pueda refugiarse aunque fuese un poco, no es consciente del peligro hasta que oye un aullar distinto, no proveniente del propio fenómeno de nieve.

Lobos.

¿Lobos ahí?

¿Tan cerca del reino?

Entregándose al miedo no se percata en qué momento una de sus botas se atora en la nieve, haciéndola tambalear y caer varios metros abajo.

El cielo da vueltas.

No. Ella es quien da vueltas.

—N-nieve...—murmura sintiendo pena de pronto. Todo sucede tan rápido que no tiene tiempo de pensar en la tristeza que le generará a su familia si llegase a ser encontrada muerta. Sepultada bajo la nieve. En lo único en lo que piensa es en que...—. _"L-la nieve...va a mancharse de sangre"_ —porque es probable que la jauría de lobos la encuentre. Y ciertamente no quiere pensar qué parte del cuerpo van a desgarrarle primero.

Sin embargo se encuentra más preocupada por como el blanco puro del fenómeno que más ama quedará manchado.

A cambio de su vida.

Cierra los ojos con pesadez. 

Tiene sueño. 

Está muriendo. 

O pronto lo hará.

_Papá._

_Mamá._

_Hermano._ _  
_

La tierra se estremece una última vez cuando los demás sonidos enmudecen siendo silenciados por el rugido de un solo ser.

El rugido de un lobo que probablemente la va a comer.

* * *

A pesar de llevar perdida un día, suaves y cálidos destellos que se filtran por la cortina natural de los árboles. Se siente débil pero viva. Está viva. Y no sabe cómo es que ha sobrevivido a la brutalidad de la naturaleza y a lo que ella claramente atribuye como lobos hambrientos.

Como una flor adormitada, el Sol la despierta.

Primero lento, permitiéndole acostumbrar a sus ojos luego de haberse desmayado sin más.

— _"Estoy viva"_ —es lo primero de lo que se percata haciendo una instintiva y rápida inspección a todo su cuerpo. Todo está en su lugar. No hay ningún miembro que le falte y eso le hace sentir, de algún modo, aliviada.

Dándole paso a los recuerdos que se amotinan en su mente es que recuerda todo lo acontecido.

La nieve.

La tormenta.

Los aullidos.

No es hasta que el quejido de la persona desconocida que yace a su lado la alerta, que se pone de pie llevándose una mano a la boca para silenciar sus gritos.

El instinto natural de una persona la llevaría a huir sin darle cabida a la pregunta natural del _"¿quién es él?",_ pero es una niña inocente y a sus ojos todo ser herido le ocasiona una genuina preocupación. Su padre se lo ha dicho y repetido hasta el cansancio, sobre lo importante que es mantenerse segura de los peligros, no solo de la naturaleza, sino del hombre mismo pues su relación de familia real atrae siempre malas intenciones de distintos ojos.

Pero a Sakura nada de eso le importa ahora.

Aunque sí está convencida de que tiene un poco de temor al acercarse más a la criatura que yace en el suelo, quejándose.

— _"Un niño"_

Como ella.

Como su hermano.

Como los niños del reino con los que suele jugar de vez en cuando.

Su inocencia es tal que no le permite a malos pensamientos abordar su mente. A sus ojos solo ve a un niño herido con raspones y cortes vistiendo una camisola bastante curtida y unos pantalones negros demasiado gastados ya.

A simple vista se ve como una persona normal, y con ese pensamiento se acerca con cautela a él. Luce dormido y exhausto pero a eso a él no le importa en cuanto oye la imprudencia de Sakura al pisar una rama seca.

Es un niño.

Como ella.

Como su hermano.

Como...

 _—"Sus ojos..."_ —pero los suyos son rojos.

Como los tulipanes.

Como las granadas deliciosas que sirven al mediodía en el castillo.

Como el rojo de los estandartes del ejército.

Como la sangre.

De pronto ya no se siente tan segura de acercarse más. No en cuanto ve como se levanta abruptamente y comienza a gruñirle tal cual bestia sintiéndose amenazada.

El miedo que siente es instintivo pero una vez que lo ve volver a la normalidad, y con normalidad se refiere a que el bonito color de sus ojos finalmente se revela, la situación pinta diferente, al menos para ella.

Un adulto, por ejemplo, no lo hubiese pensado dos veces para defenderse y atacarlo. En amordazarlo _-porque a simple viste se ve como una potencial amenaza para el reino-_ y llevarlo a rastras hacia algún miembro del ejército del Rey. Poco o nada importaría que se tratara de un niño, siendo francos. Pero para Sakura, el hecho de ser ella quien se lo topara, es motivo de alegría.

Olvida el miedo. 

Olvida el peligro. 

Olvida que en casa todo mundo espera su pronto regreso pues hay algo en el bonito ónix de ese niño taciturno que le emociona bastante.

Sin que se lo pida le consigue agua y comida aunque siendo precavida de no acercársele mucho puesto que, a pesar de que le calcula su misma edad, él luce bastante renuente y enfurecido con la situación. Está debilitado pero eso no implica que desee ayuda o al menos es lo que su semblante duro le da a entender.

 _—_ No es necesario que hagas esto _—_ finalmente habla, y a Sakura no podría emocionarle más que lo haya hecho.

 _—_ Puedes hablar _—_ reafirma lo obvio. Y él no puede importarle menos que esté sonriendo.

 _—_ Por supuesto _—_ asegura en el mismo tono hostil _—._ Y algo que detesto es que me ayuden ¿entiendes?

Pero no lo hace.

Al menos no en la magnitud que él espera.

Horas transcurren y Sakura pierde la noción del tiempo a lado de su inesperada compañía.

En el reino, por otra parte, la búsqueda continúa. 

Los dígitos se suman y así pasan dos días.

El vestido que tanto ha cuidado, cual fuera su favorito, ahora tiene agujeros y se encuentra curtido, pero percatarse de eso no hace que detenga su labor. A la mañana siguiente consigue más comida recolectada de varios arbustos y algunas bellotas caídas de los árboles. No se lo explica pero es quizá debido a su corazón puro y gentil que no puede apartarse del niño. Quizá porque lo ve mal herido es que siente la responsabilidad de ser amable con él.

No.

No es responsabilidad.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comparte hasta el aire con alguien más además de su hermano mayor.

Para ella todo es alegría.

Para él, sin embargo, todo hace que luzca con demasiado disgusto.

No se siente como si fuera a morir, y con algo de horas de sueño su cuerpo se ha recuperado como para decir que puede irse en cualquier momento pero en su lugar sigue ahí. Observando a esa mocosa dar varios viajes en los que cada vez comienza a acumular más cosas inútiles a su criterio.

 _—_ No quiero _—_ sentencia finalmente deteniendo el caminar de Sakura quien luce sorprendida. Aún no ha pisado el claro donde él se encuentra y ya la ha escuchado a tantos metros de distancia.

—¿M-me oíste? _—_ pregunta inocentemente más no hay respuesta. El niño yace sentado bajo las faldas de un gran árbol esperando a que se deje ver de entre la maleza _—._ ¿C-cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Qué no sabes lo que soy? —ella le mira, indecisa. La verdad es que no ha sabido bien qué ha sucedido pero no es difícil de adivinar teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes—. Eres tan tonta como te ves. Soy un monstruo ¿no te ha quedado claro ya?

—Yo... —la jauría de lobos. La tormenta. Y que haya despertado a lado de un quejumbroso y agotado niño no es mera casualidad. Sin embargo a Sakura le cuesta creer que se trate de algo tan mágico como lo que cuentan los libros (de la sección que su padre le ha prohibido leer en la biblioteca) que a escondidas lee —. _"¿Un lobo?"_

—¿Qué esperas? —la pequeña pelirosa parpadea, confundida.

—¿E-eh?

—Ahora que sabes lo que soy ¿por qué no corres asustada?

¿Cómo podría?

Es decir, él luce igual que ella. 

Para Sakura es solo un niño. 

Un niño algo gruñón pero niño a fin de cuentas. Y está más emocionada por toparse con alguien así luego de tener dos días fuera de casa. Se siente inesperadamente feliz por su compañía aunque él no se la haya pedido. No percibe peligro además de una inmensa curiosidad y cierta empatía por los ojos melancólicos de quien le estuviese observando como si estuviese chiflada.

Es agradable, piensa. El estarle ofreciendo comida y que él no la acepte, incluso es divertido.

—Eres un niño cascarrabias —confiesa, inesperadamente sonriente, ofreciéndole de nueva cuenta la comida que ha conseguido esa mañana.

—Ya te dije que no quiero nada. Entiende.

—Tienes que comer algo o no tendrás fuerzas para regresar de donde sea que hayas venido —contrario al regaño o a la negativa que espera, él permanece en silencio, mirándola detenidamente ahora que se ha acercado hasta donde se encuentra.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso en el brazo? —sorprendida por la pregunta, Sakura observa el lugar al que él le presta atención. Su brazo sangra un poco, quizá debido a las ramas de los arbustos en los cuales rozó mientras buscaba comida.

—E-eh. No lo sé —y no miente pues realmente no lo recuerda. Pero la importancia que le resta a esos pequeños raspones se la pone al gesto de él por preguntarle, implícitamente, si se encuentra bien. No puede evitarlo pero logra sacarle una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué sonríes? Solo te hice una simple pregunta.

Pero no hay respuesta.

En su lugar solo hay cabida a las sonrisas.

Los problemas, quizá, comenzaron ahí.

* * *

Dos días y medio después, Sakura es encontrada sola sobre una cama de hierbas y flores silvestres en medio del bosque.

Kakashi es quien la acuna sobre su pecho y la protege del viento durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa.

Sakura, como quien despierta de un fantástico y largo sueño, no escatima en ocultar al contar detalles de su mágica historia. Omite, por supuesto, la parte en la que ha sido salvada _-porque así lo cree fervientemente-_ por el niño de sus sueños. Porque es pequeña, y para ella los príncipes aún no están a su alcance a pesar de ella ser hija de la familia real.

Pero a pesar de que su relato suena alegre y lleno de fantasía, para oídos del reino y de la gente que la conoce, el extravío de la princesa no es más que el primer aviso de que extrañas cosas podrían comenzar a suceder.

El hecho de que bestias salvajes merodeen tan cerca de los perímetros de vigilancia y del pueblo no es motivo para que la gente celebre y acompañe a la pelirosa en su algarabía.

Es inocente.

Es inexperta.

Es una niña.

¿Qué va a saber ella de los peligros que la rodean?

—¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, Princesa? —dentro de la gente que no cree en su comportamiento tranquilo luego de haber estado perdida, se encuentra Madara. El hombre más leal y con más tiempo de servicio hacia la familia real: Namikaze.

—Iré a ver a mi amigo —avisa, risueña, pero al hombre no podría parecerle menos misteriosa aquella efusividad repentina.

—¿Qué amigo?

La pregunta no le sabe rara pues desde que tiene memoria ese hombre ha sido la mano derecha de su padre y a los ojos del mundo no hay porqué temerle a quien te cuida. Pero a pesar de ser solo una niña, es bastante perceptiva. Y Madara hace un buen trabajo con intimidarla con solo mirarla.

A Sakura no le gusta juzgar a la gente pero es bien sabido, desde siempre, que aquel hombre le pone un poco nerviosa pues siempre está con un semblante bastante serio.

 _—"Es porque es amigo de Papá"_ —Sí. Es por eso que debe de mostrar autoridad. ¿Por qué tendría que causarle miedo?

—Le hice una pregunta, Princesa.

—E-eh...A Sa-Sasori.

Sin embargo suelta una mentira.

A nadie le ha contado sobre aquél niño porque, claro, ha preferido omitirlo para, de algún modo, no exponerlo a que suceda algo peor.

Los adultos tienen sus propias leyes y siendo ella heredera directa por línea de sangre, no duda en que sean los propios ciudadanos, guiados por su miedo a lo que no conocen, los que propicien una búsqueda implacable a quien hubiese estado con la Princesa. Y no es como que la hubiese secuestrado pero el argumento de un niño no pesaba nada, aún siendo ella hija de Minato.

Por eso prefiere mentir.

—Ah, ya veo —lo prefiere a dar más explicaciones que la comprometan a tener que decir la verdad—. Supongo que está bien, solo recuerda volver antes del atardecer —dice el adulto, monocorde, y Sakura decide no buscarle tres piernas al gato despidiéndose rápidamente mientras hace una reverencia.

Solo hasta que se siente segura de que nadie la sigue y la mira, siendo intrépida por herencia, se escabulle dentro del bosque una vez más.

* * *

Y los segundos se vuelven minutos.

Y los minutos, horas.

Y las horas, días.

Sakura no es consciente del tiempo que transcurre una vez que se adentra entre el cuidado del bosque y la compañía de ese niño quien, por curiosa casualidad, siempre se encuentra en el mismo lugar donde fue encontrada.

El mismo pedazo de naturaleza que no es tocado por el hombre.

Con el tiempo se vuelven entrañables.

Sakura repite en su mente que no debe ver más allá de él, ni preguntarle qué es lo que es. Ella está conforme así como están ahora, siendo una especie de conocidos que podrían llegar a ser amigos si continúan pasando los días juntos.

—Juguemos a los trabalenguas —propone ella, apartando a un lado la corona de flores en la que ha estado trabajando desde la mañana para regalársela.

—No quiero —él, a su lado, solo frunce el ceño. 

Para Sakura siempre luce malhumorado pero aquello solo hace que quiera arrancarle una o dos sonrisas. Sus intensos, a él, le causan sueño pero decir que no le agrada encontrarse con ella y hacer nada _(porque prácticamente solo platican)_ sería mentir. A pesar de que él exprese abiertamente su aburrimiento y mire desinterasadamente a las nubes de vez en cuando, nunca la deja sola.

—¡Anda! Comienzo yo ¿de acuerdo? —la escucha decir; y aunque se oponga no logrará que se calle. Ha descubierto, en los pocos días que llevan de frecuentarse, que ella nunca se calla incluso cuando él no hace más que ignorarla a veces.

—¡Eres muy bueno! ¡Dilo de nuevo! —chilla, incansable. El trabalenguas es tan sencillo para él que no le da mayor problema en decirlo sin dificultades.

—No lo diré de nuevo. Es aburrido.

Es tan tonta, piensa, riéndose internamente.

Y a pesar de que piensa así de ella, igual le parece muy bonita.

Las diferencias entre orígenes, especies, razas, como quieras llamarle, se diluyen como si fuera agua entre sus dedos. 

No existen. 

Pero es bastante notorio, por la manera en que ella lo mira, en que por su mente pasan mil preguntas referentes a ese día. La noche de la tormenta. El día en que se conocieron.

—Oye... —Sakura se ha detenido a preguntar sobre ello pero pese a que hace el esfuerzo por no dejar que su curiosidad la domine, al final, de manera temerosa cabe decir, se arma de valor—. Tú...

—¿Yo?

—Eres un lobito ¿no?

En el mundo en el que están siempre hay cabida para lo inesperado. 

Para el peligro. 

Para lo desconocido. 

Pero para él, quien ha vivido toda la vida con la idea de que los seres humanos son cerrados de mente, más que tomarle por sorpresa lo que dice, le extraña. Es el dulce tono de su voz y la manera en que sus mejillas se enrojecen que no le permiten pensar con claridad una respuesta para darle.

En su lugar también siente que las mejillas se le calientan.

Porque lo que le ha dicho no suena a que se sienta amenazada por él. Al contrario, luce con mucha ternura; sin miedo a la respuesta.

Y es la primera vez que ve una reacción así.

Una que no viene acompañada de genuino miedo, desprecio y odio.

Y con eso no sabe cómo lidiar.

—¿¡C-cómo que un lobito?!

Ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar.

—¿Así naciste?

Todo es tan nuevo.

Para él.

Para ella.

—Sí —y prueba responderle con sinceridad. No sabe nada de ella, ni ella de él, pero su inesperada conexión es real y siente como si no corriera peligro en contarle un poco sobre su vida—. Ha sido así desde siempre.

—Mi papá aseguraba que los seres mágicos no existían.

—¿Tu padre?

—Sí. No te he dicho mi nombre ¿verdad? —hace una pausa—. Soy Namikaze Sakura.

Y, probablemente, ahí comenzaron los verdaderos problemas.

—Eres...la hija del Rey.

Mandíbula tensa.

Ojos engrandecidos.

Colmillos sobresalientes.

Agitación repentina.

Sakura debió prever que algo andaba mal con solo verlo reaccionar así.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —asustada, confundida, completamente inexperta sobre cómo reaccionar ante una situación así es que solamente se pone de pie, imitándolo.

—Largo —por la forma en la que pronuncia aquello, está gruñendo.

—¿Eh?

—¡No quiero verte más! ¡Nunca! ¡¿Entiendes?!

—¿H-hice algo malo?

Sakura supo varias cosas ese día.

Tan corto fue el tiempo juntos pero el suficiente para extrañarse.

Para sentirse heridos.

Para sentirse que algo había salido mal entre ellos.

Sakura no pudo detenerlo ese día. 

Cuando de manera sorpresiva el bosque comenzó a llenarse de llamas y él, tan propio de su especie seguramente, erizó sus vellos y su semblante fue el de alguien genuinamente preocupado. Pero no por ella.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo ni de decirle que se detuviera. Que no debía ir hacia el origen de ese incendio.

Pero poco o nada sabía de él como para que sus palabras fueran suficientes e impedir que se fuera.

No después de la manera en la que la había mirado.

—¡E-espera! ¡No vayas! ¡Es peligroso! — por encima del ruido de los animales buscando refugio y de la inmensa nube gris que pronto los cubriría, él se detuvo solo un momento. Pero cantar victoria demasiado pronto al verlo hacerlo le causa más decepción que el hecho de él mirándola con la rareza de esos ojos que dejan de ser negros para volverse rojos.

—¡No vayas, por favor! —No van a volver a verse. Y si lo hacen ¿hasta cuándo será? —. Por favor, Sasuke...

Pero ni siquiera hay tiempo para despedidas.

Solo para unas últimas miradas cargadas de sensaciones negativas a las que Sakura no les encuentra un por qué en cuanto él la mira por última vez.

Lo último que mira es el recuerdo que la mantendrá con la esperanza de que se vuelvan a ver.

El recuerdo de la silueta del niño-lobo perdiéndose entre la maleza en su forma de bestia.


	3. Será por amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> 1) En esta historia, Kushina tiene ojos verdes, igual que Sakura.
> 
> 2) No sé si lo mencioné en el primer capítulo, o se me olvidó (lo más probable) pero la diferencia de edad entre Sasuke y Sakura son dos años. Sakura es menor. Así que en la última parte Sakura tiene 12 y por consiguiente Sasuke tendría 14.

Las malas decisiones de Sakura, esa noche, la llevaron a cometer varios errores.

Cometió el error de mentir a su Rey, a su padre, sobre la verdad de aquella noche en medio de nieve y lobos.

Cometió el error, por no decir la estupidez, de contarle a Madara sobre Sasuke, su salvador misterioso.

Cometió el error de confesarle, además, que era un hombre-lobo.

—¿Qué hacías en el bosque? —Sakura no es consciente de la gravedad de su imprudencia a pesar de que todo el reino se moviliza para aplacar un fuego inesperado que pronto alcanzará los límites del Reino. No es consciente de su desdicha ni de la forma en la que ese hombre la mira, como si fuera un parásito. No es consciente de su propio miedo pues en su mente solo puede pensar en Sasuke y en lo mucho que le preocupa no saber dónde se encuentra —. ¿No dijiste que ibas a ver a Sasori?

—A-ah, yo... — la insolencia, sin importar quien, amerita un castigo. Sakura tampoco es consciente de eso ni de la ira que consume a Madara en tanto levanta la mano en contra de su diminuto cuerpo. Sakura solo es capaz de cerrar los ojos esperando que la bofetada la haga caer...pero no sucede. Al menos no en ella —. ¡Naruto!

—N-no dejaré que toque a Sakura... —valiéndose únicamente de su instinto de protección, Naruto se planta frente a él, recibiendo el golpe, más las lágrimas y el miedo pronto se apoderan de él. Es un niño, después de todo, y aunque su cuerpo se ha movido por puro reflejo, tiene miedo. Pero no se aparta a pesar de las perlas que escurren en sus ojos.

Esos mismos ojos que Minato.

Tan abordados de dolor pero firmes y llenos de un ridículo valor.

—Estúpido mocoso, no debiste hacer eso.

—Ya lo creo.

Con una expresión no propia de él, del padre al que siempre han visto sonreír sin importar qué, Minato se aparece frente a los tres. No hay alegría en su rostro como siempre es visto, en su lugar hay ira.

—M-Mi Rey...—pronuncia Madara, titubeante. ¿Lo ha visto? Cabizbajo, solo se hinca frente a él —. Lo siento, esto no se volverá a repetir.

—De eso puedes estar seguro —pero es demasiado tarde para él. Madara es incapaz de ponerse de pie tras el puño certero que Minato hace impactar en su rostro, casi tumbandole los dientes.

—¡Pa-Padre! —incapaz de hacer algo más que solo gritar, pues la mano de Minato por encima de sus hijos es rígida, Naruto solo asiente cohibido, tomando el pequeño cuerpo y espasmódico cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo, abrazándola para que deje de llorar.

—Lárgate —gruñe cargado de la más tórrida rabia. No pasan alrededor de diez segundos y ya una la escolta formada por seis de sus caballeros se encuentra rodeando a Madara—. Intentaste tocar a mi hija y golpeaste a mi hijo, a tu futuro Rey. No mereces otra cosa que el exilio —sentencia, haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza solamente para que lo levanten y lo desaparezcan de su vista—. No se te ocurra volver a pisar este Reino o esta vez será mi espada la que atraviese tu pecho, Madara —finaliza, dándole la espalda para acercarse a sus herederos, no sin antes oír sus últimas amenazas.

—¡Vas a arrepentirte Minato! ¡Juro que me las vas a pagar! ¡A tu hija, cuida a tu hija porque por ella vendré primero! —La amenaza altera su ser pero sus hijos, quienes albergan solo miedo en sus ojos, le miran y es incapaz de no prestarles atención. 

Con una señal tajante finalmente Madara es retirado de su vista y tan pronto se sienten seguros, es la voz quebrada de su hija la primera en escucharse. Sakura comienza a llorar y ante eso Minato no puede luchar.

—Sakura...—la seguridad que le ha dado Naruto a su hermana es genuina, pero ambos apenas pueden entender la crueldad de la que está hecho un mundo que apenas se atreven a explorar. Sakura, siendo la más pequeña, ahoga su llanto sobre el hombro de papá—. No llores. Ya todo está bien.

—P-Padre... protegí a Sakura tal y como me lo pediste —y es cuando la realidad golpea al Rey de manera cruel incluso para alguien que sabe de las injusticias del mundo. 

Su corazón se oprime al pensar en lo egoísta que ha sido al poner tal carga en los pequeños hombros de su hijo. Haberle pedido cuidar siempre de su hermana lo ha llevado a dar a cambio su bienestar pero ¿qué más podría hacer?

—Lo siento...—musita, atrayendo el rostro de su hijo a su hombro contrario, apretándolo contra él con la misma fuerza con la que abraza a Sakura—. Lo siento mucho...—repite como si fuera una plegaria.

Kushina los ha dejado demasiado pronto como para que pueda aprender o que es ser un buen padre para ellos.

* * *

Además de cenizas, todo ha quedado tal y como era antes.

En el Reino no ha pasado a mayores. El fuego se hubo controlado lo suficiente como para que llegara, si quiera, a tocar alguna edificación. Y Minato no podía estar más agradecido por la eficiencia de sus hombres leales mientras él lidiaba con problemas aún mayores.

Pero para Sasuke, la historia pinta diferente.

Además de cenizas, ha quedado dolor. 

Y una baja numerosa de miembros de su manada. Ha sido demasiado lento e indeterminado como para poder haber hecho algo que hubiese evitado todo eso. Pero ¿cómo iba a saber que algo así ocurriría?

Es un niño.

Un niño inocente que solo había decidido pasar un rato paseando por ahí y que esperaba regresar con los suyos antes de que anocheciera. Lamentablemente la vida no viene con un manual que indique los momentos más difíciles que has de pasar. Y Sasuke está hartándose de estar coleccionando ese tipo de recuerdos dolorosos.

—Sasuke... —lágrimas de coraje son las que descienden de sus mejillas, cubiertas además de mugre y sudor—. Lograste escapar. Que alivio —pero él no lo siente así. A pesar de que la mujer de cabellos azules y ojos ámbar se alegra de que así sea, él siente que preferiría ser una de las víctimas y devolver a alguien útil para la manada a la vida, en su lugar.

—S-solo fui un cobarde. Solo...—gime, impotente— Solo me escondí —gruñe, haciendo más presión en sus puños.

—No lo eres —las manos de Konan, a pesar de ser suaves, le duelen en el alma una vez que las tiene sobre sus mejillas. Desearía haber muerto él en lugar de alguien más—. El destino no quiso que estuvieras aquí, es todo.

¿El destino?

¿Cuál destino?

El que le dijo que debía hacer su buena voluntad y salvarle la vida a Sakura esa tarde en la que se hubo perdido?

Sasuke solo pasaba por ahí...hasta que la oyó, y en sus manos estaba toda fuerza para hacer dos simple cosas, tan diferentes. Y sin embargo decidió no dejarla morir. ¿El destino le había dicho acaso que debía ser un imbécil y salvar a alguien a quien no debió salvar? Porque es lo que piensa ahora. Ahora que sabe quién es ella.

Hija del Rey.

La razón del exilio de su gente.

El responsable de la muerte de su familia.

Por aquél entonces solo deseaba acompañarlos, unirse a la muerte para al menos, de esa manera, estar a su lado. Afortunadamente _-o desafortunadamente-_ conoció a Konan y a Pain al poco tiempo de haber comenzado a vagar por el mundo sin la certeza de un mañana o de un lugar al cual volver a pertenecer. Infortunios compartían ellos tres, y eso era suficiente para él.

Algo cercano a la cotidianidad familiar comenzaba a emerger en tanto más tiempo pasaba con ellos. Y por un tiempo creyó que podría volver a tener una vida tranquila. 

Que iluso.

El fuego de la noche anterior no ha sido más que un recordatorio de lo que el Reino de Konoha es capaz de hacer con tal de hacerlos desaparecer. Y es que lo tenía más que claro ahora que sabía que Sakura era hija del Rey. ¿Se pensaban que era algún tipo de criminal que exponía a su princesa a un peligro inminente? Errados no estaban del todo. Sasuke era un hombre-lobo y Sakura una soberana de Konoha.

Para cuando el fuego había consumido ya gran parte del bosque, a pesar de buscarlos de manera incansable, no estuvo ahí. En su lugar estaba con Sakura.

Entonces...¿era su culpa? ¿Por haber salvado a la hija de un asesino?

Pero es que ella...ella no se veía tan mala. Ella no podía haber sido...

—Sasuke —la voz pesada de Pain, lo más cercano a un padre, le hace temblar. Siente tanta vergüenza hacia sí mismo que es incapaz de mirarlo—. ¿En dónde estabas?

¿Cazando?

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza es que se había ausentado durante las noches de su manada para probar si ya se encontraba listo para acompañar a Pain durante sus expediciones. Cosa que el mayor insistía en que no pero Sasuke es de aquellos con naturaleza rebelde que no ceden a la primera negación que les dan. Sin embargo nunca pensó toparse con Sakura quien precisamente estaba siendo perseguida por lobos salvajes esa noche.

—Pain...

—Déjalo que hable, Konan —interrumpe, volviendo a mirarlo. ¿Qué se supone que va a decirle?—. Entonces ¿en dónde estabas? —Jugaba. Estaba siendo él mismo, divirtiéndose y sintiendose bien en compañía de una extraña de ojos verdes. ¿Qué de malo había en decirle la verdad? Juraba que Sakura era una humana común, y hubiese deseado fervientemente que así fuera pero mientras más piensa en la realidad de su origen más coraje siente consigo mismo—. No importa si no quieres decirme. Como líder de esta manada me siento aliviado de que estés bien —Sasuke aprieta los dientes cuando siente su mano acariciar su cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es capaz de decirle la verdad? —. Dale algo de comer —indica el mayor a la peliazul, apartándose un poco, caminando en medio de lo que parece un cementerio debido a las cenizas de adornan a lo que hubo sido ocupado por verde alguna vez.

—¡Pain! —ese debió haber sido el grito más ruidoso que había dado hasta ese momento. Por mucho tiempo nadie, además de Pain y Konan, había volteado a verlo. Para el resto solo era un peso muerto con el cual acarrear, y estaba cansado de serlo—. ¡Me volveré fuerte, incluso más que tú, y me vengaré! ¡Me vengaré del Rey y de toda su gente, y haré que te enorgullezcas!

Lidiando con su corazón, sepultando cualquier sentimiento aprensivo de fragilidad hacia alguien más que no fuera parte de su manada, 

Sasuke corrió esa noche en busca de algún lugar solitario en el cual pensar mientras que en el Reino, Sakura recibía el consuelo en dulces y protectoras palabras de parte de su padre y hermano. Cubierta hasta las narices por varias frazadas, continuó sollozando aún cuando Naruto y Minato abandonaron la habitación.

Preguntándose hasta cuándo.

¿Hasta cuando volvería a verlo?

—Sasuke...

Pero al niño podría importarle menos eso ahora.

Cuando el coraje se apodera de su cuerpo es incapaz de pensar en ella.

La maleza, junto a las lágrimas que resbalan de sus ojos, le impiden ver por dónde está yendo. La lluvia comienza a ser más insistente y todos los aromas que conoce se aglomeran en su nariz. Abandonándose a la rabia que siente es que su salvajismo se desencadena, dejando de correr en _dos patas_ para hacerlo en cuatro.

Corre. Corre. Corre.

Quiere olvidar.

No es hasta que no se percata del pequeño barranco al que se dirige, que tropieza y cae varios metros hacia abajo, rodando, ensuciando su bonito y brillante pelaje azul oscuro a medida que desciende con rapidez. Una vez quieto, se sacude y gruñe, escupiendo de paso todas las hojas y ramas que se han atorado entre sus colmillos; y en cuestión de nada vuelve a _dos patas_.

—¡M-Maldición! —maldice, hundiendo sus manos hechas puños en el lodo, volviendo a su forma humana.

No sabe cuanto se ha alejado, ni dónde está, ni cuánto tiempo le costará volver. Solo ha querido alejarse por un momento y olvidar. Olvidar todo y dejar de pensar que el origen del fuego ha sido culpa suya por relacionarse con la hija del Rey.

—¿Sakura? —se atreve a llamarla al oír el crujir de una rama. No. Es imposible que sea ella. Es demasiado lejos como para que esté justamente ahí además de que ese no es el bonito aroma a jazmines que ella desprende—. ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Muéstrate! —exige a sabiendas que no se encuentra solo.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo cachorro, no voy a hacerte daño —Sasuke, desconfiado, retrocede un poco. La persona frente a él está a unos metros pero no parece querer abandonar su escondite del todo.

— ¡Muéstrate!— vuelve a insistir, esta vez mostrando los colmillos de manera sorpresiva.

—Vaya. Así que no bajas tu guardia con nadie ¿verdad? —escucha una risa cínica—. Chico listo, cualquiera podría ser tu enemigo.

—¿Q-quién eres? —se siente como si le hablara a la lluvia pues aún no puede distinguir la silueta del todo.

—Tu aliado —la confesión lo incomoda aún más pero Sasuke es demasiado inocente aún como para leer las intenciones de quien le habla.

—Mis únicos aliados son mi manada y tu olor no me es familiar —el hombre ríe.

—Es posible que después de lo que voy a decirte cambies de idea, pequeño.

Su nombre es Madara, y para Sasuke todo se vuelve una tormenta interna en cuanto tal extraño menciona el nombre de su padre.

—Eras tan diminuto y frágil en ese entonces... —manos perversas, cubiertas por una especie de porta nudillos de plata, tocan sus cabellos. Sasuke intenta alejarse pero el sentimiento de ansiedad crece a cada segundo que el hombre añade más acontecimientos que envuelven a su difunta familia—. Eres muy parecido a tu padre. A Fugaku —Sasuke tiembla.

—M-mi padre... —le mira, frenético y descolocado— ¿Conociste a mi padre?

—A él. A tu madre. A todos los que alguna vez llamaste familia —algo oscuro emerge de su mente. Recuerdos que ha querido olvidar. Recuerdos que se pintan solos de un rojo que odia. Y a sus pies yacen cuerpos sin vida. Se siente mareado de pronto. Siente que en cualquier momento va a caer de rodillas y se va a quebrar—. Fui un gran y cercano amigo de Fugaku.

A Sasuke, junto a su débil juicio, no le queda más que creer. Porque ni siquiera con Pain o con Konan ha sido capaz de decir el nombre de cada integrante de su familia. No ha querido y no ha podido.

Y este hombre, que se le ha aparecido y a quien no conoce, parece saber más de lo que hubiese creído.

—¿Amigo? —el hombre asiente pero a Sasuke en lugar de sorprenderle, le enfurece, pues hay una sola cosa de la que se arrepiente de esa noche—. ¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando ellos estaban muriendo?

—En el mismo lugar que tú —pero la respuesta es tan afilada y tan certera que hace que se encorve hacia adelante y tiemble. Sabe a lo que se refiere. Y es algo que hasta hoy día no se puede perdonar—. Saliste a jugar con tu hermano esa tarde pero para cuando era momento de regresar a casa —Madara ríe entre tanto, casi deleitándose por el espasmódico mocoso que tiene en frente— él no te dejo volver ¿no es cierto?

_"¿I-Itachi? ¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Escucha Sasuke, debes esperarme aquí. No te muevas ¿sí?_ "

_Afuera, llueve._

_Afuera, también arde._

_Afuera, hay todo un mundo cayendo._

_Y él, tan indefenso aferrándose a los hombros de su hermano._

_"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"_

_Afuera, ruge._

_Afuera, su mundo se desmorona._

_Afuera, una tormenta se avecina._

_"Regresaré por ti. Prometo que regresaré"_

_Pero no lo hizo._

_Sasuke duró un día entero esperando, orando, suplicando, rogando...pero nada sucedió._

_Contrario a la escena que esperaba ver, bajo la furia de los estruendosos relámpagos y de la lluvia, se encuentra él, aterrado, temblando, con el corazón roto, con la vida deshecha. Papá y mamá yacen sobre el fango, inertes. Tanto tiempo esperando en aquél árbol para que al romper su promesa de quedarse a salvo tenga que toparse con esa escena._

_Su mundo se viene abajo._

_"¿M-mamá? ¿Papá?"_

_Su mundo ha decidido por él y le ha arrebatado todo lo que ama en una sola noche._

_Y en la búsqueda de culpables, Sasuke solo reconoce un símbolo en medio de toda esa escena tenebrosa. Un estandarte que se encuentra clavado -como muchos otros más- y partido a la mitad en el suelo. Un espirar rojo con flamas en los bordes._

_El símbolo del Rey._

_"¿Padre? ¿Por qué nosotros no vivimos en el reino?"_

Debió haberlo sabido con solo ver el rostro cansado de su padre esa tarde que se negó a contestarle diciendo que era demasiado pequeño para entender de razones. La misma tarde en la que su adorada madre le cantó una nana, disipando malos pensamientos.

Que estúpido había sido.

Los niños del Reino siempre le miraban con desprecio cada vez que su madre le llevaba a él y a Itachi a abastecerse de alimentos. No podían durar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, e ilusamente creía que se debía a que su naturaleza era así. Que todos eran como él y que por solo por ser un poco más fuertes que el resto, les envidiaban.

Qué imbécil.

—Fuiste el último en nacer antes de que el Rey los desterrara de su reino ¿verdad? —Sasuke no responde de inmediato—. Te contaré la verdad —hace una pausa solo para confirmar que sea ira, y nada más que ira, lo que hay en esos oscurecidos ojos—. El resto será decisión tuya.

* * *

Unieron sus destinos a la edad de trece años.

Bajo los regímenes de su padre, el antiguo Rey Jiraiya, Namikaze Minato había prometido contraer nupcias, en un futuro cercano, con la revoltosa e inquieta hija del reino vecino, Uzumaki Kushina.

Tal ley había sido respetada en los últimos años; y así, a la edad de veinte años unieron sus vidas en santo matrimonio.

El término amor no era algo que importara por aquellos días aunque Sakura creería, con el tiempo, que tal pensamiento era digno de una sociedad de la edad de piedra.

—¿Fue por obligación? —pregunta aquella noche a su padre. 

La noche en que relámpagos la despertaron del sueño, haciendo imposible que volviera a retomarlo. 

Dos años han transcurrido ya. 

Dos años desde la última vez que vio a Sasuke. 

Dos años en los que su padre y su hermano hacen todo lo posible por reconfortarla con amor y ternura.

Minato, rompiendo tal imagen del Rey estricto y recto, prefiere pasar tiempo a lado de sus hijos jugando y riendo.

Con el tiempo se volvió lo suficientemente querido por todos y reconocido por ser, no solo un Rey justo, sino una persona irradiante de luz. Con autoridad gobernaba el reino de la manera más correcta posible pero sin desatender sus obligaciones como padre. No era sencillo, después de todo, criar a dos niños solo.

—Más o menos. Hay leyes que se deben seguir, Sakura —comenta, atrapando la nariz de la niña de manera tierna.

—P-pero...entonces te casaste con mamá por obligación —insiste, entristecida—. ¿No la amabas?

—Escucha Sakura —la acomoda mejor colocándola sobre sus piernas—. Cuando conocí a tu madre fue algo no planeado —ríe un poco evocando memorias—. Éramos niños pero con el paso del tiempo nos enamoramos —Sakura deja de sollozar un poco—. Me casé con Kushina porque la amaba, no por complacer las leyes del Reino. ¿Entiendes?

—S-sí...

—Digamos que fue un caso especial—la suma melancolía que Minato tiene al recordar a Kushina cada vez que ve el rostro de Sakura, le causa ternura—. Fue algo así como que el destino terminó por unirnos —finaliza, colocándole un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

—Pa-papá...¿Yo también tendré que casarme algún día?

—Solo si tú quieres.

—¿Tú elegirás a mi esposo? —el Rey niega, sonriente.

—Amar a alguien no es una obligación, Sakura.

—P-pero las reglas...

—Entonces romperemos las reglas ¿está bien? Será nuestro secreto, te casarás con quien tú quieras y cuando quieras — _"Con quien ella quiera"_ , piensa, mientras alguien viene a su mente—. Solo quiero tu felicidad.

—¿Será por amor?

Tan inocente y pequeña pero pensando como una mujer. Minato es incapaz de romper toda esa ilusión que tiene acerca del amor. Es tan parecida a su amada Kushina de la formar más tierna posible.

—Sí, Sakura, será por amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo daremos un gran salto en el tiempo a lo Interstelllar(?) c: Oh sí, Sakura ahora tendrá 16 años y Sasuke, 18. (mira esa legalidad owó). ¿Las cosas habrán cambiado? ¿Sus caracteres habrán cambiado? Pero lo más importante...¿Podrán reencontrarse?


	4. Princesa rebelde

Siempre le ha gustado el mar aunque de este conoce muy poco.

Le gusta la manera en la que cada rastro, al avanzar dentro de él, se pierde en segundos. 

Siempre ha pensado que es un buen escondite pues no hay huellas que duren para siempre. 

Sería genial andar descalzo todo el día y que también las suave huellas en la arena desaparecieran, así su paso por ese pedazo de escenario mítico no la delataría de estarlo disfrutando.

Intrépida.

Audaz.

Valiente.

Con hambre de conocer cada parte del mundo.

Estos años solo han servido para magnificar no solo su belleza sino también su indomable corazón.

—¡Espera! ¡No te alejes demasiado!

Porque nadie ha podido pararla.

A pesar de que el rastro de su caballo no se borra mientras galopa rápidamente por la tierra fértil debajo de sus pezuñas, la imagen, aunque ella no lo percibe, es idónea para seguir fortaleciendo la idea de por qué es la hija de Minato. 

Su pecho se agita, su sonrisa se ensancha, su cabello se ondula.

—¡Oye, dije que esperes! —a unos cuantos metros está la persona que la cuida. La misma persona que también esconde sus travesuras. Sasori ha sido siempre el compañero de juegos de ambos príncipes. Hijo de una de las sirvientas del Castillo.

—¡Eres muy lento! —grita ella, subiendo y bajando debido al galope.

—¡Vuelve! ¡Tu hermano me matará si te pasa al...! —pero en la siguiente fluctuación deja de verla. ¿A donde se ha ido? ¡Estaba adelante de él hace solo un momento! — _"¿P-pero cómo? Si estaba delante de mí"_ —piensa él comenzando a desesperarse. Detiene su caballo de inmediato, bajando de este, tomando con firmeza la funda de su espada, desenvainando — ¡Princesa! ¿¡Princesa, dónde está!? —pero no hay respuesta.

Y mientras eso sucede mil escenarios horribles desfilan en su mente.

¿Y qué si una banda de ladrones la había secuestrado?

El pensamiento lo hace temblar.

Era su deber cuidarla.

Si el Rey o Naruto se enteran de eso...

Por su mente pasan miles de cosas, ninguna de ellas es buena.

—¡Mierda! ¿en qué problema me metes siempre, Sakura? —gruñe con genuina preocupación. Avanza un poco más dentro de la maleza y entonces metal con metal chocan violentamente haciendo fricción. Agradece internamente tener unos reflejos tan agudos para prever eso—. ¿Q-qué? ¡Sakura! —la risa de la pelirrosa pronto se propaga alrededor de ellos mientras Sakura empuña hacia adelante su espada, chocando con la de él.

—Empuña tu espada, Sasori —pide ella, alejándose unos pasos, maniobrando hábilmente con la suya unos cuantos movimientos cortando el aire.

—Por supuesto que no, no la empuñaré contra ti —la Princesa solo se ríe, pasando de su comentario.

—Que aburrido. Deja de hablar —uno, dos, tres pasos hacia al frente y Sakura es la primera en blandir su espada con la gracia propia de una virgen guerrera de Konoha. Sasori poco o nada puede disfrutar de verla sonreír pues rápidamente posiciona su espada delante de su cuerpo, enfrentando de frente el ataque de la chica—. ¡Vamos! —pero él no tiene intensiones de seguirle el juego, al menos no en un principio, pero Sakura es todo menos desidiosa.

—¡Ba-Basta! —le pide pero la respuesta que recibe de su parte son puras risas—. ¡P-princesa!

—¡Vamos, pelea conmigo! —en un último intento, Sasori solo bufa con resignación pues sabe de antemano que Sakura no cede a sus decisiones una vez las toma. Desidioso también, la enfrenta, poniendo la fuerza suficiente en su propia espada en cada balanceo que ella ejerce antes de atacarle.

Viéndolos desde arriba, el cabello de Sakura la hace ver como un torbellino incansable que no se detiene jamás. Sus manos, igualmente extendidas del mismo modo, se vuelven sus propias alas al momento de contra atacar. En algún punto Sasori se ve obligado a pisar la parte baja de algunos troncos de árboles para impulsarse y responder a lo habilidosa que es la chica.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo ustedes dos? — el relinche de un tercer caballo da fin, estrepitosamente, al sonido y movimiento de las espadas chocar.

—¡N-Naru...! ¡Quiero decir...Alteza! —grita escandalizado el pelirrojo, soltando su espada comenzando a balbucear.

—Alteza, alteza —arremeda el recién llegado, divertido, acercándose a ambos. Sakura, a diferencia de Sasori, sabe muy bien cómo lidiar con su hermano mayor así que prácticamente no se inmuta en cuanto lo ve llegar—. ¿Qué hacían?

—Peleábamos —contesta ella primero, guardando su espada en la funda que sostiene su cadera. Naruto alterna la mirada entre ella y Sasori, viendo a este último con divertido enfado.

—Juro que no es lo que usted cree —aclara el muchacho, negando frenéticamente con sus manos mientras Sakura no para de reír —. ¡Princesa, no se ría!

—Solo jugábamos —expresa la chica, sonriente—. Era una pelea de mentiras.

—Ninguna pelea es de mentira, Sakura _-chan_ —la aludida suspira pues puede ver como se avecina _(a juzgar por el tono de voz de Naruto)_ un largo discurso sobre la seguridad y la moral—. Tu vida no es un juego. La de nadie lo es —jacta, acercándose a Sasori, rodeándolo por los hombros con camaradería—. Esto también va para ti —hace una pausa refiriéndose a él—. Y, enserio, deja de llamarme _'alteza'._ Sigo siendo y seguiré siendo Naruto para todos —Sasori asiente—. Por otro lado... —como es esperado, cuando voltea a ver a Sakura, ella luce desinteresada en escucharlo mientras acomoda el resto de sus cosas en los compartimento a los costados de su caballo—. ¿Saliste tan aprisa solo por esto? Tuve que seguirte.

—No exageres —bromea ella.

—¿Estás escuchando? Te he dicho que dejes lo de pelear. No es necesario, eres una Princesa y...

—Sí, sí —repite con cansancio, volteando a verlo—. Ya sé que en una de esas podría morir perforada por una espada enemiga o por la mía misma. Ya me lo has repetido muchas veces.

—Es muy fácil accidentarse, Saku...—Sasori calla de repente, corrigiéndose. Recordándose que él es un sirviente y ese par pertenece a un linaje real—, quiero decir, Princesa.

—Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo —reprocha, frunciendo los labios de manera cómica y hasta tierna.

—La gente crea rumores, Sakura _-chan_ —inmediatamente pronuncia más su molestia—. Se supone que una Princesa debe...

—¿Debe qué, Naruto? ¿Quedarse en el castillo todo el tiempo tomando aburridas clases de etiqueta?

—Eso no es...

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras ya que eres hombre ¿Es eso lo que tratas de insinuar? —Naruto permanece quieto unos segundos para luego suspirar, cansado. Es la misma discusión que han tenido siempre desde que a Sakura se le ha metido en la cabeza que por ser justamente _'la hija del Rey'_ no se le permite hacer ciertas cosas. Lo cierto es que tanto él como su padre nunca han marcado diferencias entre ellos. Sin embargo el pueblo habla y tales comentarios siempre llegan a oídos de Sakura. Comentarios con mentalidades cerradas que ella considera dignos de la edad de las cavernas—. Ser princesa es aburrido.

—Es como decir que no quieres ser hija de nuestro padre —Sakura abre la boca a modo de protesta ante el comentario.

—No me refiero a eso. Papá lo es todo para mí, nunca haría nada para deshonorarlo —aclara, virando el rostro al final con suma molestia.

—Solo...—Naruto suspira—. Solo permanece a salvo donde pueda cuidarte, ¿sí? —la pelirrosa lo mira con un gesto de desaprobación pero poco o nada puede hacer en cuanto se deja convencer por la mirada tierna y fraternal que Naruto le dedica—. Eres mi hermana, Sakura _-chan._ Hasta el día que muera voy a protegerte —la chica no puede competir contra su inesperada convicción, además de que su amor por su hermano siempre la lleva a que nunca pueda enojarse con él seriamente.

—Ya no soy una niña, ¿sabes? —le recuerda, suavizando su semblante finalmente—. Ya he crecido lo suficiente.

—Lo sé, y eso es a lo que más le temo —la Princesa le mira confundida—. Ahora más que nunca debo de cuidarte de las urracas que te rondan —bromea, consiguiendo una risita de ella.

—¿Estás más preocupado por mis pretendientes que por mi vida? —hace una pausa, divertida—. Vaya, mi Rey, pero que protector es usted —dice en tono burlesco a lo que Naruto solo ensancha una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Aún no soy Rey —corrige el mayor, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza con algo de vergüenza. Sasori, a su lado, solo los observa sonriente.

—Cierto, y antes de que eso suceda tendré que unirte a Hinata lo antes posible —Naruto solo se sonroja aún más ante el comentario inoportuno de Sakura. Y no es solo hasta que la pelirrosa menciona el nombre de la chica que Sasori recuerda algo que debió haberles informado desde temprano.

—¡Oh, es verdad! —exclama el de cabello rojo—. Hoy vendrán los Hyuga al castillo —el rubio palidece de inmediato—. Se supone que debía avisarles a ambos pero con todo esto se me olvidó.

—¿¡Y me lo dices ahora!? —exaspera el mayor de los Namikaze, histérico—. ¡Hinata viene y yo en estas fachas!

* * *

Dos toques a la puertas, y tras la justa reverencia, un soldado se anuncia dentro del gran salón desde donde Minato siempre gestiona los asuntos del día.

—No te oí entrar —murmura el Rey, apartándose del ventanal para recibir a su visita.

—Mi Rey, las escoltas que ha enviado para los hijos de la familia Hyuga han llegado a tiempo y sin ningún imprevisto. Pronto estarán aquí según lo acordado —Minato asiente, satisfecho, como siempre, por la eficiencia de su caballero más leal. Pero aún con ese título hay cosas que no cambian.

—Kakashi —el hombre, con medio rostro cubierto por una tela, atiende —. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te conozco?

—¿Su alteza? —se extraña.

—Eso —dice el rubio, riéndose, dándose la vuelta entera para mirarlo de frente—. ¿Hace cuanto que te conocí?

—Bastante tiempo, su majestad —expresa el platinado aún de rodillas frente a él.

—Y si el caso es ese... —se interrumpe, volviendo a reír jovialmente— ¿Por qué me sigues tratando como _'su majestad'_? Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre sin problemas. Eres un amigo para mí.

—A-ah, yo...

La mágica resurrección de aquella buena y añeja amistad se ve interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas abrirse de par en par anunciando a un revoltoso y escandaloso muchacho de ojos zafiro.

—¡Padre! —vocifera Naruto, tomando bocanadas de aire entre algunos segundos mientras termina de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para saludar al caballero—. Oh, hola, señor Kakashi, ¿interrumpo algo? —pregunta, avergonzado, recibiendo una negativa silenciosa por parte de ambos hombres.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo?

—Padre...¿Cómo? ¡Dime! ¿¡Cómo?!

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Cómo es que nadie me dijo que Hinata _-chan_ vendría hoy al Reino? —detrás del agudo reclamo y de un hiperactivo príncipe, Sakura hace presencia con su ya jovial y alegre sonrisa. Y, mucho más atrás, viene Sasori, casi temeroso por aparecerse.

—Sasori —pronuncia su nombre Minato, alargando la _'i'_ al final, tal como un padre se divierte acusando a un hijo de algo menor.

—Este...

—¿Padre? —interrumpe Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso no deberías estar alistándote para la llegada de los príncipes? —la joven asiente torpemente—. Los Hyuga llegarán pronto.

—Sí, padre.

* * *

—Que hermoso cabello tiene, princesa.

Su madre siempre decía eso.

—Seguro el joven Sai está ansioso de verla.

Pero se había ido demasiado pronto como para hablarle también a cerca de los chicos.

A esta hora, donde el Sol se posiciona en su punto más alto, toda la emoción que las mucamas de la servidumbre comparten sobre el atesorado encuentro entre la princesa y el príncipe del Reino vecino es casi justificable. Pero Sakura no puede sentarse únicamente a compartir un poco de esa alegría mientras cepillan su cabello y la ayudan a arreglarse.

Es tan largo y tan fino que es difícil de creer que hace tan solo unas horas lo sostuvo en forma de rodete mientras cabalgaba libre por los campos.

Ser la clase de princesa que todo el Reino espera que sea no es algo que a Sakura le cause placer. Comenzando desde las clases aburridas que está obligada a tomar hasta el hecho de que ya se encuentra en edad de ser cortejada.

Y ahí es donde entra Sai. El hijo mayor de los Hyuga, el hombre que la corteja o hace el buen intento de ello.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que cada cierto tiempo los hermanos Hyuga visitan el Reino. Para todos es conocido el inocente y real enamoramiento que Hinata siente hacia su hermano mayor, y del mismo modo sucedía con Naruto. Es hasta normal que piensen que lo mismo sucede entre Sai y ella, pero las cosas no son así.

Todos esperan grandes cosas de ella, y con grandes se referían únicamente a contraer nupcias, en un futuro cercano, con el príncipe Hyuga para así reforzar aún más los lazos con el reino vecino. Pero Sakura espera casarse por amor con la persona que ella elija para toda la vida. No con alguien para aparentar. En eso Minato se ha esforzado por darle libertad y no obligarla a nada que ella no desee. Sin embargo tales acciones han tenido consecuencias como los rumores que se escuchan entre callejones en boca de los ciudadanos.

Incapaz de controlar a su hija. Sakura se ha vuelto una jovencita rebelde e intolerante ante las reglas de su propio Reino.

Si tan solo se pusieran en su lugar unos segundos...

—Me sorprende que el príncipe Sai aún no se haya aburrido de usted, Princesa —comenta Ino, su sirvienta personal, quien precisamente hoy no se encuentra de buen humor. Sakura la mira serena, asumiendo el por qué de su actitud, desviando la mirada una vez que choca con la de ella. Para el resto de mucamas aquél comentario es solo una insolencia.

—¡Ino! —vocifera una de las jóvenes. Tenten, la bonita morena de chongüitos marrones—. Estamos hablando de su majestad.

—Está bien, Tenten —murmura Sakura con la mirada llena de sosiego—. Ino tiene razón —confiesa, apretando un poco los labios, sintiendo como el cabello le resbala por los hombros—. A decir verdad...

—Usted no lo ama, ¿cierto? —la respuesta se puede interpretar durante los siguiente segundos de silencio en los que Sakura no se mueve. Ino, en su lugar, siente una punzada en el pecho.

—Sai es un buen hombre. Cualquier mujer sería increíblemente feliz a su lado pero... —calla de pronto, mordiéndose el labio inferior— yo jamás llegaré a verlo como algo más que un buen amigo —confiesa, dejando escapar un hilillo de voz al final.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dice? —sugiere la morena.

—Ese es el problema—ríe, para nada entusiasmada—. Ya se lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Eso significa que él debe amarla con todo su corazón —incapaz de seguir oyendo más, Ino se levanta de su lugar, furiosa, saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo. Sakura suspira, pesarosa más no molesta —. ¡Que insolencia! Que falta de educación hacia usted —espeta Tenten, molesta.

A pesar de que las razones se pintan como obvias, Sakura es la única que tiene conocimiento acerca del deslumbramiento que Ino tiene con respecto a Sai. Y no es para menos, ella ha sido prácticamente su confidente durante tanto tiempo. Desde el tiempo en que su padre la llevó al castillo cubierta con una gruesa frazada luego de encontrarla bajo la lluvia a las afueras de la iglesia, Sakura no tuvo problema en aceptarla de inmediato.

Es decir, era una chica. Una niña de su edad.

Tan distinta a Naruto.

Tan frágil e incluso más bonita que ella.

Tan simple como el amor y la devoción que destellaron de sus ojos el mismo día en que la familia Hyuga visitaba el castillo por primera vez. El amor había nacido ahí.

—Ya ésta lista —Sakura sale de sus pensamientos en cuanto oye a Tenten y al resto de mucamas aglomerarse en su ventana, murmurando emocionadas—¡Princesa, mire! ¡Ya están aquí! —sin embargo ella solo suspira sintiendo nuevamente un par de grilletes amarrándose a sus muñecas y pies. 

Nuevamente ha vuelto a ser una Princesa. 

Imagen de obediencia.

* * *

—¡Hinata!

En un abrazo asfixiante, Naruto envuelve a la chica provocando las características risas de algunos sirvientes y de su padre al darse cuenta que no posee ni la más mínima consideración por el espacio personal de la Hyuga.

—A-ah, e-es un placer verlo de nuevo, príncipe —confiesa la encantadora jovencita, consintiendo sus mejillas con un arrebol carmesí.

—¿Tú también, Hinata? —expresa él, con falsa indignación—. Solo llámame Naruto, ¿cuántas veces más te lo debo decir? —cercano a ellos, el hijo mayor de los Hyuga ríe, saludando previamente de manera cordial a la servidumbre y al Rey.

—Parece que no han sido las suficientes —agrega, encantador como solo él sabe hacerlo. Acercándose a estrechar la mano de su amigo.

—Sí, sí, a mí también me emociona volver a verte —bromea, pasando de él, abanicando sus manos con euforia antes de volver a centrar su atención en la jovencita a su lado—. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el jardín, Hinata?

—A-ah, claro —sonriente. Afianzando la mano de Hinata a su brazo, ambos se pierden entre los pilares de la calzada hacia el exterior.

—¿No piensas acompañarlos, Sai? —cuestiona Minato al muchacho al verlo un tanto ansioso a voltear hacia varios lados como si buscara a alguien.

—No, mi Rey. Si no le incomoda, planeo esperar a la princesa — Minato asiente, sonriente.

Y casi como si fuese una visión, la silueta delineada de Sakura, por el bello vestido que viste, se deja entrever entre los barandales del piso superior, anunciando su descenso hacia donde ambos se encuentran.

—Sakura... —susurra su nombre, presuroso a llegar al pie de las escaleras para ofrecerle su mano con caballerosidad. Sakura la acepta de inmediato, sonriendo suavemente—. Cada día que pasa te vuelves más hermosa.

—Pero qué cosas dices —suelta, avergonzada, reparando en su padre luego de unos segundos, quien solo le dedica una mirada sutil antes de despedirse —. Padre.

—Que se diviertan.

* * *

Sakura siempre pierde la noción del tiempo cuando se trata de caminar por la extensión de su jardín.

No distingue entre el litoral de éste ni en el momento que cruza hacia los establos. Mientras camina con Sai a su lado la pesada carga sobre sus hombros, a cerca de su título como miembro de la realeza, parece incrementar, pero son esos pequeños momentos en el exterior, en donde también alcanza a distinguir una que otra bravucona risa de su hermano por ahí, los que más atesora del día.

Sin embargo la primordial razón por la que Sai había quedado prendado a ella, hoy está ausente. No hay sonrisas para dar.

Y junto a su delicado y triste caminar, ambos pintan a Sakura en un lienzo bastante desalentador. Y Sai puede darse cuenta de ello con solo verla.

—¿Algo le molesta, princesa? —Namikaze se detiene, apretando más la unión de sus manos, misma que se encuentra sobre su cuerpo—. ¿Le molesta mi presencia?

—Por supuesto que no —recalca, volteándose a mirarlo levemente. Por supuesto que no le molesta. Sus razones no son tan infantiles—. No ese trata de eso...

—Ha estado distante todo ese tiempo —con atrevimiento acaricia su rostro. Sakura, más azorada que ofendida, se aparta rápidamente ante el gesto—. Lo siento, yo...

—M-me dieron ganas de montar a caballo —dice, evitando el tema, con nervios—. ¿A ti no?

Con paso más apresurado que alegre termina por reducir los metros que le separan de los establos, aprovechando esos segundos para enfriar su cabeza y hacer que su corazón deje de agitarse. No es difícil adivinar el motivo por el que los Hyuga están ahí de visita, o al menos el motivo de su hijo mayor. Basta con recordar cada una de las veces en la que se ha quedado a solas con él para entender a qué se debe tanto misterio.

Un matrimonio a base de arreglos no es algo que Sakura desee para sí misma.

Desde hace tiempo que Sai ha comenzado a cortejarla con el propósito de un día casarse. En más de una ocasión ha confesado amarla y aunque Sakura no percibe malas intenciones sobre él y sobre lo genuino de sus sentimientos, siente que desmerece su amor.

Por aquél entonces Sai fue la única persona capaz de devolverle la sonrisa perdida a raíz de lo sucedido con Sasuke. Un recuerdo. Un aullido. Nieve y bestias de por medio.

Y es que se dice fácil pero el primer amor deja una huella imborrable.

El recuerdo de las llamas de aquél incendio son similares a las llamas de su corazón ferviente de deseo por volver a verlo.

Agradecida se siente, además, de tener un padre tan comprensivo y maravilloso como lo es Minato. Alguien que no es capaz de imponerle qué hacer o qué decir. Su inocente pero verídica promesa a cerca del matrimonio por amor no ha titubeado ni un día y Sakura siente que su deber como princesa no es tan fácil como simplemente hacer lo que la gente le diga que debe hacer.

Quiere tener la libertad de elegir con quién debía casarse, de quién enamorarse; y aunque Sai, con el paso de los años, la ama cada vez más, ella no puede verlo como algo más.

—¿Me ayudas? —pide amablemente a lo que el joven accede indudablemente. La mano pequeña y delicada de Sakura cabe en la suya perfectamente. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puede elegirlo a él? — Gracias —agradece, sonriéndole, sintiéndose segundos después un poco culpable ante eso pues no quiere darle falsas esperanzas.

—Princesa...

—Sakura —pronuncia ella, corrigiéndolo, tal como si Naruto lo hiciera con Hinata hace unas horas a su llegada. Y es que llevaban años de conocerse, de tratarse, como para seguir hablándose con tal propiedad—. Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre.

—Sakura —dice, aclarándose la garganta—. Nuevamente he venido hasta aquí —pero parece que la pelirrosa ha cometido el error de darse a malinterpretar. De pronto se siente asfixiada, tanto que tensa las riendas de su caballo con fuerza—. Quiero expresarte todo lo que siento...

—Sai, ya habíamos hablado de esto...—pretende interrumpir para evitar el tema más no lo logra.

—Lo sé pero, no me importa repetírtelo miles de veces. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y...si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, yo... —estresada por seguir escuchando, Sakura da un mal paso intentando bajarse bruscamente del animal, enredado su tobillo con las riendas, trastabillando—. ¡Princesa!

—E-estoy bien —asegura, colocando una mano en su hombro para conseguir equilibrarse pero rápidamente se separa de él, no dándole tiempo a que la toque más—. Sai, no quiero lastimarte, yo...

—Hace tiempo su padre me dio el permiso de cortejarla —ella asiente, teniendo conocimiento sobre eso. Al menos le había prometido a Minato hacer el intento por quererlo—. Pero una vez más no solo usted me rechaza, sino también él —Sakura se azora.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mi princesa, a la edad de trece años nuestros destinos debieron haberse unido en compromiso. Lo sabe ¿no?—la pelirrosa frunce el ceño, mostrando su disgusto ante eso—. Nuevamente le he insistido al Rey. Le he pedido su mano formalmente pero una vez más el resultado no es a mi favor —la princesa vuelve a respirar con normalidad—. Quiero suponer que se deba a que quizá él ya encontró a alguien mejor yo, digno de usted.

—Te equivocas —aclara en tono serio—. Mi padre y yo tenemos un acuerdo y si él no me unió con nadie a la edad de trece años fue porque él cree en mis convicciones —Sai encarna una ceja, interesado en lo último, y Sakura ve la oportunidad perfecta para aclarárselo de una buena vez—. Yo creo en el amor, en casarme enamorada; esa es la única razón por la poseo libertad a cerca del matrimonio y mi padre está de acuerdo en respetar mis decisiones.

—No quiero ser insolente, mi princesa —inicia, carraspeando un poco—, pero ¿qué no su padre también fue unido con su madre en un acuerdo similar?

—E-ese fue un caso distinto... —comienza a balbucear. No ha sido una jugada ruin pero sí ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer que se sienta nerviosa y acorralada ante tal argumento—. Mis padres se enamoraron mucho después de que se hubiese decidido su unión —pero a pesar de estar explicándole, Sai no parece querer rendirse, ésta vez alcanzando a tomar su mano, estrechándola—. ¿S-Sai?

—¿Eso no podría pasar con nosotros también? —Lo ha pensado. Por supuesto que también ha pensado en esa posibilidad. Se la ha planteado infinidad de veces porque también ha pensado en él y en sus intenciones de no seguir rechazándolo. Podrían intentarlo y que con el pasar del tiempo pueda surgir el amor—. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que se enamore de mi, Princesa —pero ¿a quién quiere engañar? ¿A él o a ella misma? Sus pensamientos, la mayor parte del tiempo, solo son ocupados por una persona. Por alguien a quien debió olvidar hace mucho tiempo. Por alguien a quien no sabe si volverá a ver pero que su recuerdo sigue tan fresco como si apenas ayer lo hubiese visto—. ¿Sakura?

—E-Eso... —aparta su mano de él tan fríamente que duele pero siente que es lo mejor— no pasará, joven Hyuga —de vuelta a la propiedad, Sai frunce el ceño, entristecido— porque yo...

_"Amo a alguien más"_


	5. Preludio a la reunión

Eran tradiciones.

Eran simplemente leyes estipuladas por alguien más que pasan de generación tras generación.

Sin embargo Sakura es la excepción dentro de toda esa línea de obediencia y recato que la imagen de una noble del Reino debería tener. Como princesa, tiene puntos dentro del parlamento que debe obedecer y seguir pero como ser humano su más poderoso lema proviene del corazón. Ella antes que nadie. Para el Reino, es una osada que con el tiempo el mismo le ha otorgado el título de: Princesa rebelde.

 _"Desde el momento en que dejé de ser una niña me dije a mi misma que no dejaría que jugaran con mi vida y mis sentimientos_ "

De ese pensamiento ya hace mucho tiempo en el que se permite divagar mientras está columpiandose sola en su jardín.

Pasa de la medianoche y sentir frío es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Sakura? —la Princesa se estremece. Detrás de ella, la persona a la que más ama trae consigo una frazada con la cual cubrirla. Minato siempre ha sido así, incluso cuando pequeña—. Hace frío ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas? —dice, acomodando la tela sobre sus hombros.

—Mi Rey —el hombre se extraña ante la formalidad—. Usted aún respeta nuestro acuerdo, ¿verdad?

Sakura siempre ha sido, desde que comenzó a ver los indicios de su personalidad, una persona de profundos sentimientos. Expresiva y siempre honesta, por lo que ahora a Minato le extraña el tono con el que le habla. Más allá de la formalidad entre nobles, del reconocimiento y el respeto entre títulos, Sakura es su hija.

—No recuerdo haber hecho un acuerdo con la Princesa de este reino —Sakura, dolida y consternada, alza el rostro solo para ver como Minato se arrodilla delante de ella—. Yo hice una promesa con mi bella y dulce hija ¿lo recuerdas? —Ah, ese hombre, piensa ella, suavizando la mirada. Tan parecido a Naruto. Siempre ocurrente incluso en los momentos en los que ella se siente tan pequeña. Quiere llorar. No puede evitarlo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Pienso que...—se atraganta, sintiendo la garganta cerrarse—. Pienso que ser mujer es algún tipo de maldición, ¿no crees, papá?—El Rey la escucha, atento, devoto al desconsuelo y a la tristeza—. Quiero decir... —Sakura carraspea un poco, recobrando un poco la compostura, aunque poco o nada le importa estar llorando si es en frente de su padre—. ¿Por qué las mujeres del Reino no tenemos las mismas libertades que los hombres?

Minato suspira, entendiendo a dónde va esa conversación.

—Sakura, yo nunca he puesto diferencias entre ti y Naruto —aclara, acariciando su cabello.

—Me refiero a todo Papá, al mundo —suspira, cansada. No de él, por supuesto, sino de que poco o nada consigue avanzar con respecto a ese tema—. Ahora todos piensan que soy una rebelde por no obedecer a los mandatos del matrimonio y la verdad es que...

 _"Ah, con que es eso"_ , piensa el Rey.

Y no le sorprende ni un poco pues Sakura, además de honesta, es soñadora. Tan soñadora como lo fue Kushina alguna vez.

—A tu madre nunca le importaron las reglas —comenta, riéndose un poco—. Creo que en esa parte te pareces mucho a ella —pero a pesar de que la risa es contagiosa, Sakura se siente gris.

—¿Tú rompiste las reglas porque yo te lo pedí? —Minato niega de inmediato, acercándose un poco más aun en cuclillas.

—Yo no rompí las reglas, solo las cambié un poco —bromea aunque hay veracidad en sus palabras—. Ser Rey implica muchas cosas —comienza a decir un poco más serio pero sin dejar ese tono dulce que solo tiene cuando conversa con ella. Aprovechando que ha tomado su mano, comienza también a jugar con las líneas de su palma—. Además, no solo esa es mi ocupación, también soy padre y lo único que quiero es que ustedes, mis hijos, sean felices —sincera, y Sakura lo sabe. Lo sabe perfectamente.

No cuestiona la noble y dedicada manera en la que Minato los ha criado pero los miedos y la incertidumbre de Sakura yace en un tema más complicado.

—¿Por qué con Naruto es más fácil?

—Las desigualdades en el reino han sido marcadas desde hace mucho tiempo Sakura—dice, haciendo una pausa, deteniéndose a mirar esa tierna mano—. Cambiar el pensamiento del Reino entero sería muy difícil. Son tradiciones arraigadas; estoy de acuerdo en algunas y en otras no —la pelirrosa suspira, cansada. Ciertamente su padre hace demasiado por todos que incluso ahora piensa que ha sido una mala idea importunarlo con sus comentarios.

Detalla la mano de su padre. Grande y cálida, con algunas cicatrices de guerra marcadas.

—Sería mucho más fácil si fuera hombre —murmura, un poco caprichosa, escuchando a Minato soltar una pequeña risa—. ¿Eh?

—No es del todo cierto —hace una pausa prolongada antes de añadir—. Sakura, algún día todo esto será tuyo y de Naruto, y como futura soberana tu tendrás el mismo trabajo que yo.

—¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo? Yo no... —una mano cerca del corazón. Sakura calla de pronto. Su padre no necesita de demasiadas palabras pues sus gestos son bastos demostrando lo mucho que la ama.

—De la misma forma que elegirás al indicado —la Princesa respira profundo, sintiendo calma mientra la respuesta viene a ella a modo de recuerdo. Ese niño. No ha dejado de pensar en él ni con el pasar de los días, y su padre es tan bondadoso que está ofreciéndole la oportunidad de ir en contra de todo y elegir—. Hazle caso a lo que te dicte el corazón, lo demás no importa ¿sí?

—¿Ni siquiera las reglas? —Minato suelta una risa nueva, poniéndose de pie, ofreciendo su mano a su hija.

—Bueno, un viejo amigo me dijo algo una vez...—ríe—. Las reglas, al fin de cuentas, las hizo el hombre ¿no?. Entonces cualquiera puede romperlas.

* * *

Su padre le ha levantado el ánimo considerablemente a pesar de que las inquietudes dentro de su mente y corazón aun se encuentran ahí.

Minato siempre sabe que decir, es por eso que Sakura agradece infinitamente eso.

—Vamos Hinata —apenas ha transcurrido un día y Sakura se muestra tan radiante como siempre, trayendo de un lugar a otro a Hinata Hyuga a su lado.

Se había decidido que los hermanos del reino vecino pasarían lo aproximado a un fin de semana en el Reino por lo que Sakura, encantada con la noticia, no pierde oportunidad de pasear con la chica dentro de las inmediaciones que tiene permitido visitar. Sin embargo, y aunque no está renuente a seguir tratando a Sai, Sakura se muestra un poco reacia a querer toparse con él mientras los Hyuga estén ahí.

No después de lo que hubo sucedido el día anterior.

—Oh, buenos días, señorita Hinata —la aludida asiente, devolviendo el saludo a una de las mucamas de Sakura en tanto entra a abrir las cortinas para ambas—. Princesa Sakura, ¿quiere que les traiga el desayuno a su habitación?

—Déjalo Tenten, bajaremos —anuncia la de ojos esmeralda, tomando de la mano a Hinata mientras la castaña se adentraba a la habitación para limpiarla.

* * *

—¡Oh, es enserio padre! ¡Hinata _-chan_ es la mujer con la que quiero casarme!

A cualquier hora del día el personal de la servidumbre y los caballeros que se turnan en el interior del castillo, reconocen ese agudo y excéntrico tono de voz de quien fuera, en un futuro, su Rey. Algunos no contienen sus risas pues es sabido, para los que han servido a Minato desde su niñez, que es algo de herencia aquella hiperactividad. Aunque muchos coinciden en que Naruto es cuatro veces más alegre de lo que Minato fue durante ese tiempo.

Totalmente emocionado y hasta hambriento, como si hubiese estado muchas semanas en expedición, Naruto devora su plato sin repudio alguno. A su lado, en la silla del comedor que le corresponde, Minato se muestra divertido.

—Primero cumple con tus obligaciones como Príncipe, Naruto —bromea el hombre. Y es que ¿cómo no va a ser Naruto así cuando él también adora gastar bromas?

—Naruto ¿Qué no deberías pedirme permiso a mí? —del lado opuesto a la silla del Rey, está Sai, mirando a su rubio amigo con un gesto irritante mientras bebe un poco de jugo. Y es que no es una maravillosa idea hablar del romance que tiene su hermana con el mismísimo heredero del Rey en frente de él.

—Tú solo eres el hermano —replica el de ojos zafiro haciendo una mueca infantil —. Además, no cambies de tema—dice, señalando con un cubierto—. ¿Cómo es que era el único que no sabía que cortejabas a Sakura? —pronto toda esa alegría y ese aire ameno se disipa tan pronto Naruto lanza aquél comentario.

Sai desvía una mirada discreta hacia el Rey, quien solo cierra los ojos un tanto ansioso por el tema que Naruto ha decidido tocar.

—Eso ya no importa—musita Hyuga, un tanto apático.

—¿Ah, por qu...?

—Buenos días —saluda Sakura, entrando al comedor seguida de Hinata—. Buenos días, papá —dice, rodeando la silla del mayor, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. Minato solo sonríe.

—Buenos ¿durmieron bien?

—A-ah, sí. Gracias por su hospitalidad —agradece Hinata.

—Esto...—interrumpe Sasori en la entrada del comedor—. Mi Rey...— Naruto, quien luce bastante entregado a devorar lo que sea que tiene en la boca, levanta la cabeza ante el nombramiento, señalándose a sí mismo con bastante inocencia.

—¿Yo?

—Tú aun no eres Rey —interviene Minato, desatando un par de risas en la mesa—. ¿Qué pasa, Sasori?

—Los caballos están listos. Los príncipes pueden disponer de ellos en el momento que deseen —informa, haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse, y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque una cálida y familiar mano le detuvo la muñeca y la respiración además—. ¿Princesa...? —Sai, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que la muchacha se hubiese anunciado, frunce el ceño ante ese gesto que no pasa desapercibido para sus ojos.

¿Y es qué cómo ignorarla luego de lo de ayer?

—¿Ya desayunaste? —Sasori niega ligeramente sonrojado ante el agarre y la pregunta—. Entonces quédate. Desayuna con nosotros —pide ella, sonriente.

—N-no podría, P-Princesa...Yo...

—Sasori —habla el Rey esta vez, poniéndose de pie—. Quédate. Sabes que eres parte de la familia —comenta, igual de sonriente que su audaz hija antes de despedirse—. Si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender —dice, mirando a su heredero una última vez—. Naruto, no seas imprudente ¿entendiste?

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo —tan pronto el Rey se pierde entre las paredes, Naruto tampoco demora mucho en ponerse de pie secundado de Sai, quien este último parecía demasiado ocupado viendo las sonrisas compartidas entre ese sirviente y la Princesa—. Bien, vámonos ya.

—Hermano, ¿a dónde van? —agradeciendo la pregunta de Hinata a su hermano, pues es más que obvio que Sakura no se animaba ni a mirar a Sai, ambas princesas prestaron atención.

—Al campo de entrenamiento —contesta a secas el pelinegro, pasando de mirar a Sakura.

—¿Al campo de entrenamiento? ¿Y eso qué es?

Pero si bien no quiere tener que compartir una conversación con él, Sakura es genuinamente curiosa en casi todo lo que desconoce por lo que poco puede hacer ante su impulso natural de preguntar.

—A cierta edad los hijos varones de las familias deben de cumplir su primera expedición en solitario —explica Sasori, a su lado, llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca—. Es algo así como la prueba para alcanzar la madurez.

—Ya veo —pronuncia Sakura con cierta astucia. Aquello no podía ser bueno, definitivamente—. ¿Y ustedes ya la hicieron? Me refiero a su prueba—Naruto, alardeando como siempre, sonríe ampliamente, evidenciando lo obvio.

—Hace mucho tiempo —añade rápidamente, mirando a Sai, confirmando lo mismo que el rubio—. Solo iremos a ver los pequeños de este año ¡Nos vemos al rato Hinata _-chan_ , Sakura _-chan_! —despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla de cada una, parte, eufórico. Sai solo se reverencia un poco, solo dedicándole una sonrisa a Hinata pues en su intento por hacer lo mismo con Sakura, la pelirrosa decide ladear el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Con su permiso, Princesa —no le queda más que decir, reverenciando un poco, partiendo a seguir las huellas de Naruto.

—Sakura ¿pasa algo con mi hermano?—pregunta Hinata de inmediato, dándose cuenta de ese último gesto. Impropio de ellos dado que es bien sabido por casi todos el cortejo que Sai expresa hacia la hija de Minato.

—No es nada —miente. Y aunque se siente mal de tener que hacerlo, realmente, en este momento, hay otro asunto que tiene capturado su atención—. Así que ¿aceptan a todo tipo de chicos en el campo de entrenamiento? —tan pronto tiene toda la atención de Sasori, éste le mira confundido ante la pregunta. No le queda más que asentir pues su boca retiene alimento aún—. ¿De cualquier edad?

—Bueno...La mayoría de los aspirantes tienen alrededor de los trece años. Esa es la edad permitida para hacer la prueba aunque en últimos años hay gente que toma la prueba un poco tarde. Es decir, aquellos que decidieron esperar un par de años. Cosas así —comenta con simpleza sin siquiera sospechar de lo que por la mente de Sakura está pasando justo ahora—. ¿Princesa?

—Dime, Sasori ¿tu ya hiciste esa prueba?

—Pues sí, hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía trece —traga con dificultad, bebiendo un poco de jugo—. ¿Por qué?

— _"Interesante"_ —piensa bastante fascinada por la información—. Hinata ¿no quieres dar una vuelta por el Reino? —aquella debería ser suficiente advertencia para Sasori. Para Hinata. Para el mundo entero. Y es que Sakura es tan diferente a cualquier otra chica del Reino pero ¿qué podría salir mal? Es decir ,estaba a punto de cometer el acto más temerario de toda su vida pero en lugar de causarle miedo, le causaba bastante entusiasmo—. Nos vemos luego, Sasori.

Y pensar que para ese entonces, no volvería a verlo dentro de un buen tiempo.

* * *

—E-espera, espera, espera... Déjame ver si entendí...—silencio—. ¿Te vas a hacer pasar por un niño? —Sakura, sentada encima de un barril, ríe, jocosa.

—No por un niño, por un chico —corrige como si aquello le causara gracia.

—P-pero...

—¡Matsuri, un cliente! —la jovencita de cabello chocolate suspira con resignación, haciéndole señas precisas a la Princesa para que la espere y no se le ocurra irse así como así.

No obstante, Sakura puede sentir como las palmas de sus manos arden a medida que la adrenalina interna que siente crece.

Definitivamente nunca ha estado tan cerca de romper tantas reglas con ninguna de sus locas ideas, como con esta. Si bien es cierto que es entendible no poder cambiar la manera de pensar del Reino entero de un día para otro, a Sakura poco le importa lo que la gente vaya a decir tras lo que está a punto de hacer.

El título de ser hija del Rey es una carga más difícil de lo que parece. A pesar de que la gente obvia de que su vida es prácticamente sencilla, no lo es. No lo es cuando parece que Konoha le queda muy pequeño a Sakura en cuanto a ideales.

Adora su pueblo. Adora a su gente. Pero hay cosas que nunca compartirá, como por ejemplo un matrimonio arreglado. Ella no fue concebida para no elegir.

Desde siempre ha sido vista como fuera de la imagen de Princesa que todos tienen. Blandir una espada, montar a caballo, no tomar sus clases de etiqueta. Siempre ha sido así desde que tiene memoria. Desde las primeras tardes jugando con su padre y Naruto, colándose entre las piernas del primero de vez en cuando. Nunca se ha quedado quieta, y ahora mucho menos.

La adrenalina que ahora comenzaba a correr por las venas de la joven Princesa era indescriptible.

Tan parecida a Kushina.

—Ya volví —se anuncia Matsuri, tomando aire. Acomodándose los mechones que sobresalen de esa pañoleta roja que tiene en la cabello y que la hace ver bastante curiosa.

—Quiero todo lo que ese chico se llevó —la contraria casi desorbita los ojos observando la enjundia con la que la pelirosa, tras mirar detenidamente al muchacho que acabase de atender su amiga, se refiere al equipo necesario para una cacería.

—E-es una broma ¿verdad? —la sonrisa de la princesa no disminuye, poniéndola nervios—. ¡Sakura!

—Shh, baja la voz, se supone que estoy en una misión secreta —pide la de ojos esmeraldinos, riendo bajito para luego juntar sus manos a modo de súplica—. Vamos, Matsuri, recurrí a ti porque eres una de mis mejores amigas.

—Por ser la única que solapa tus ideas tan absurdas, dirás —espeta. Hija de campesinos pero experta en lo que artillería respecta. Matsuri suele atender la armería de su padre, junto a la tienda, por las mañanas.

—Precisamente por eso —ríe Sakura, un poco desvergonzada—. Por favor, solo por esta vez.

—Eso dices siempre y al mes siguiente ya te veo aquí planeando otra de tus locuras —reprende, tomándose el puente de la nariz—. Además, ésta definitivamente es la cosa más... —Matsuri calla, exasperada, casi tironeándose los cabellos mirando al techo como si este pudiera darle una respuesta razonable —. No hay palabras para describir lo que me estas pidiendo.

—¡Por favor! —vuelve a pedir la pelirrosa, esta vez más insistente que antes.

—Supongamos que accedo —ironiza, cruzándose de brazos, renuente a dar su brazo a torcer—. ¿Por qué quieres hacerte pasar por hombre?

—Quiero ir a los campos de entrenamiento —Okey, esa definitivamente no es la respuesta que la castaña esperaba. ¡Está demente!

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —Sakura ríe bajito—. ¡Eso es solo para hombres! ¿Qué quieres ir a hacer a un lugar así?

—Quiero probar algo, solo eso —hace una pausa poniéndose seria. Matsuri, rígida como un roble, se percata del cambio repentino—. Si logro hacer eso le habré demostrado a todos que soy tan capaz como mi hermano o incluso Sai —la joven campesina cierra los ojos con pesar. 

Ese tema sobre las igualdades no es nuevo para ella. Y no es que le moleste, al contrario, con Sakura comparte dicha opinión, pero lo que le está pidiendo sobrepasa los niveles de condescendencia.

—Si sabes que es peligroso, ¿verdad? No solo estarías arriesgando tu seguridad sino también el honor del Rey Minato —la mirada encendida de Sakura de pronto parece volverse opaca.

—Estoy consciente — _¡¿Y si lo estás por qué lo haces?!_ , piensa Matsuri—. ¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de esto. De no poder hacer cosas solo porque a las mujeres no se les permite ser como ellas quieran. No somos débiles. No soy débil. Soy tan capaz como cualquiera. Si logro hacer esto es posible que reciba un regaño enorme pero también sería una forma de honrar a mi padre demostrándole mi valor.

—No necesitas probarle nada al Rey. Es tu padre, Sakura. Te ama por sobre todas las cosas —le hace saber, y Sakura solo se mantiene cabizbaja, sosteniendo entre sus manos la funda de su espada. Esa que Minato le ha obsequiado hace un par de años.

—En parte también quiero demostrarle al pueblo que soy tan temible como Naruto —dice, riendo con un poco de amargura, seguida de Matsuri quien solo deja escapar un bufido. 

No es cuestión de amor u honor hacia su padre, más bien es cuestión de ambición. Y Sakura, siendo una Namikaze, ambiciona bastante alto.

Es inútil intentar contradecirla una vez que una idea se le ha metido a la cabeza.

—Cuando el evento acabe ¿les dirás que en verdad eres Sakura? —pregunta lo obvio, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

—Quiero que el mundo sepa pero para lograrlo debo participar en esto. Para hacerlo necesito hacerme pasar por un chico— aguarda unos segundos de silencio antes de continuar—. Sai y mi hermano están en estos momentos siendo espectadores. Aunque vaya y les pida a la fuerza que me dejen participar siendo mujer, ellos serán los primeros en negarse y apuesto a que querrán encerrarme en la torre más alta —Matsuri ríe ante eso—. Por eso vine contigo, fue la única idea que se me ocurrió... ¿Me ayudarás?

—Qué remedio, Princesa.

* * *

—Su nombre.

Sus pies pesan como el plomo.

—Su nombre.

Su ansiedad crece a cada segundo en el que su boca se mantiene cerrada. Incluso la mandíbula se le ha puesto tensa.

—Por favor ¿puede darme su nombre?

¡Y ese hombre no hace otra cosa más que desesperarla! Pero claro, es su culpa. De ella misma. Incluso se está replanteando la idea de todo eso.

Unos segundos más y el ceño fruncido del hombre que mantiene los registros se hace más pronunciado. En verdad está molesto. Y ella, Dios, más temerosa que nunca.

—Sa-Satoshi... —balbucea, y la mirada del hombre se vuelve una interrogante bastante justa. ¡Dioses, Sakura! ¿Esa es tu mejor voz varonil?

—Apellido —dice en tono bastante severo. Sakura pasa saliva con demasiada dificultad. 

— _"Vaya, qué genio"_ —piensa intentando ser irónica consigo mismo. Algo que la haga dejar de pensar en lo que está haciendo. Se aclara la garganta y saca el pecho, firme. Esa identidad falsa debe ser lo suficientemente convincente para cualquiera—. Akasuna. Akasuna Satoshi —finalmente ve al hombre suspirar con fastidio, registrando su nombre a puño y letra en aquél libro.

—Es todo. El que sigue —Sakura agradece internamente que ese mal momento finalmente acabe.

Un poco rígida se hace un lado, dejando a la fila avanzar. Un poco angustiada, juguetea con los guantes de cuero que ocultan sus manos. Esos pantalones le dan un poco de comezón pero no es momento para ser caprichosa con la vestimenta que Matsuri le hubo dado. Al menos la blusa holgada de algodón es lo suficientemente engañosa _-además de haber atado su pecho con una gran cantidad vendas-_ para que nadie se percate de aquel atributo que la distingue como mujer.

Su silueta, afortunadamente, también pasa desapercibida gracias a los almohadillas que hay en su pantalón sin olvidar mencionar esa pelulca de cabello corto que oculta exitosamente su largo y espeso cabello rosa.

Akasuna Satoshi es demasiado creíble a la vista de cualquiera.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto —confiesa Matsuri, nerviosa. Al igual que Sakura ha logrado escabullirse con éxito en el lugar únicamente porque también se ha vestido como un chico. Con la diferencia, claro, de que ella no pretende ni remotamente participar en esa locura. Está ahí básicamente porque se había negado a dejar a Sakura enfrentar eso sola.

Además ¿qué tal si todo salía mal? Necesitaría su ayuda en el caso de que debieran escapar.

—Pues... —Sakura se aclara la garganta, acercándose un poco a Matsuri. Dios, esa peluca como pica— hasta ahora ha salido bien —sincera entre risas, recobrando la postura cada vez que ve a alguien caminar cerca de ellas —. Aunque cometí una imprudencia que podría costarme mi pequeña travesura —la más bajita suda frío de pronto—. Di un nombre y un apellido falso.

—Bueno, eso era absolutamente necesario ¿no?

—El problema no es el nombre...—tose dando un asentimiento de cabeza al saludo que un hombre que ha pasado frente a ellas les ha ofrecido—. El apellido...

—¿Qué apellido diste?

—Akasuna. El apellido de Sasori.

Matsuri está a punto de cometer homicidio.

* * *

El corazón del bosque nunca ha sido un lugar de temer.

Sin embargo, hay cierta multitud en estos momentos que lo domina y lo estremece.

A simple vista todos lucen como personas pero lo que sus corazones guardan es mucho más tenebroso que los mismos relatos que la gente cuenta haciéndolos ver atemorizantes.

Un chico en particular corre con rapidez -luego de haber llevado con éxito su tarea designada- hacia el punto de encuentro al que su líder les ha pedido regresar. Con dos líneas de expresión en sus mejillas, recibiendo al Sol en toda la cara en cada tramo donde no hay árboles que desfilen a su lado.

—¿Ya están todos? —pregunta el alfa de la manada. Ese al que todos deben respetar pero que presuntuosamente es al que todos -o en su mayoría, detestan por la forma tan arrogante con la que les mira. Descansando encima de una roca con la bravuconearía dibujaba en el rostro.

—Falta el niño de Kiba —pronuncia alguien más, otro miembro, de manera despectiva.

—¡Y-Ya...Ya estoy aquí! —a los pocos segundos, el chico particular, arriba. Dando fuertes bocanadas de aire y completamente sediento.

—¿Terminaste tu tarea? —pregunta el líder.

—Sí. Rompí las vallas que los centinelas pusieron para el evento del Reino —asegura el castaño con escaso aliento. El joven pelinegro, presuntuosamente su líder, emboza una sonrisa llena de inmoralidad.

—Sasuke ¿qué planeas con todo esto? —a su lado, un muchacho de tez lo suficientemente pálida para competir con la Luna, le cuestiona. Ojos perla adornando su expresividad.

—Hoy vamos a divertirnos un poco.


	6. Lobo de ojos rojos

Las reglas son bastante sencillas.

Conseguir cazar un ciervo por los medios que sean y regresar, claramente con vida, al punto de partida. Solo así se haría válida la prueba y también la presuntuosa madurez sería alcanzada.

 _—_ Qué reverenda estupidez.

 _—_ Vamos, Konohamaru, dentro de dos años más será tu turno _—_ la emoción con la que Naruto remueve los cabellos del más pequeño no es ni remotamente contagiosa en ningún aspecto, pero estamos hablando del hijo de Rey, la hiperactividad con patas _—._ Vaya, creí que me saldrían raíces de tanto esperarte _—_ reprocha a Sai, quien regresa con un par de hojas en manos.

 _—_ Tú me mandaste, futuro Rey _—_ ironiza el de cabello negro, ofendido.

 _—_ Sí, sí, como sea _—_ suelta Naruto, apresurándose a hacer una seña con las manos al niño _—._ Konohamaru, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento? _—_ sin muchas opciones, accede de mala gana, dejando solo a los dos adultos.

La primera vez que le conoció fue en medio de una pelea en la que claramente estaba en desventaja. Recuerda claramente como el hijo del Rey Minato le hubo defendido y le hubo obsequiado una canasta entera de pan. Para el rubio quizá no habría significado nada pero para Konohamaru habría significado un mes entero de comida.

Y es que Naruto suele ser así. Yendo por la vida, por las calles de la ciudadela ayudando a quien lo necesita. Konohamaru recuerda esa noche en especial. Naruto siendo reprendido por haber escapado de sus deberes en el castillo. De no haberlo hecho quizá él hubiese muerto de hambre o de golpes. A partir de ese momento le ha jurado lealtad, como muchos otros.

—Conseguí la lista de los candidatos como me pediste aunque no sé para qué la quieres —Sai bufa, desinteresado, volviendo a sentarse a su lado viendo desfilar a los que, seguramente, son los que están en la lista de nombre.

—Curiosidad solamente —confiesa, alzándose de hombros, pasando hoja tras hoja hasta detenerse en un nombre en particular—. ¿Akasuna Satoshi? —Sai le mira de reojo, curioso.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Lo conoces?

—Bueno..., al único Akasuna que conozco es a Sasori —Hyuga relaciona rápidamente el nombre con aquél pelirrojo del castillo—. ¿Será su hermano?

—¿Él te dijo algo sobre eso? —Naruto niega —. Bueno, tal vez les oculta cosas.

—¿Bromeas? Sasori es incapaz —Sai solo rueda los ojos, hastiado por esa ciega confianza de alguien a quien prácticamente él no conoce del todo—. Tal vez es solo coincidencia...

—Sí, lo que digas. Mejor prestemos atención a los candidatos que están a punto de partir —y con ello finaliza el tema de una buena vez.

* * *

La motivación que todos esperan obtener de Sasuke no es ni remotamente clara pues es vilmente opacada por su tan arrogante y desidiosa personalidad. A ninguno de ellos le queda claro el por qué están ahí y por qué están a punto de hacer lo que Sasuke les ha ordenado.

—Espero que les haya quedado a todos muy claro lo que tienen que hacer —nadie dice nada.

¿Y cómo hacerlo? Podrán tener un sin fin de pensamientos negativos a cerca de la falta de madurez que Sasuke posee para ser su líder, pero nadie se opone debido al ligero temor que le tienen a su fuerza. Y es que puede que sea un fastidio de lo peor pero Pain lo ha puesto al frente del segundo grupo de la manada.

Ha de ser por algo, ¿no?

—Emm, Sasuke... — el joven líder emite una mueca tan pronto escucha a Kiba—. No entiendo, ¿para qué hacemos esto? ¿son órdenes de Pain?— Sasuke frunce el ceño de manera marcada.

—¿Acaso Pain es tu líder ahora, Kiba?

—Lo es en la manada entera— el azabache cierra los ojos, pesaroso. No es novedad que sea Neji quien le refute siempre.

—Bueno, él me nombró líder de ésta manada —les recuerda, arrogante—. ¿Es ese el origen de tu molestia, Neji?

—Para nada —pero la verdad dista de la respuesta que da—. Solo me extraña que te haya elegido a ti. De todos nosotros, eres el más inmaduro —los ojos de Sasuke se dilatan a una velocidad fuera de este mundo, del mismo modo que Neji apenas reacciona cuando ya siente el filo de la navaja que Sasuke tiene sobre su cuello—. ¿Q-qué crees que haces...?

—Dándote una muestra de mi inmadurez —dice, rozando en la desfachatez, agraciando aun más el odio que se origina en los ojos de Neji tan pronto baja el arma —. Escúchenme bien: éstas son mis órdenes, no de Pain. Y si les digo que nos divertiremos es porque así será —asegura en medio de carcajadas sobre exageradas y gestos dramáticos—. Les daremos un poco de motivación a los mocosos del Reino.

—¿M-motivación?— pregunta Kiba, cauteloso.

—Así es...Nos divertiremos con ellos; y quién sabe, tal vez no todos alcancen su dichosa madurez.

* * *

Aunque su prioridad partía en demostrar sus pulidas habilidades de búsqueda y combate, Sakura siente, nuevamente, emerger de manera descontrolada los deseos de la niña que lleva dentro durmiendo durante mucho tiempo.

Una vez pisado páramos conocidos, Sakura vuelve a tener seis y recordar parte de su niñez.

Envuelta de pensamientos en su cabeza termina por caminar hasta donde termina la gruesa franja del mar de árboles. La siguiente franja es la de un extenso pastizal que fácilmente cubre un poco más arriba de sus hombros. Tomando aire, empuñando con fuerza y nerviosismo la funda de su espada, termina de armarse de valor para comenzar a atravesarlo.

— _"Ahí están"_ —piensa satisfecha para sus adentros al ver que no le toma mucho tiempo en distinguir el objetivo que ha ido a buscar.

Una manada aglomerada de ciervos entre la maleza tupida y alta.

El escenario luce idóneo para llevar a cabo su tarea...si tan solo tuviese la más mínima experiencia cazando. Ahora entiende la diferencia entre Naruto y ella. Lo más temerario que ha hecho en su vida ha sido escapar de casa una sola vez.

Con la inexperiencia únicamente de su lado, no se percata del traspié que hace, chocando con la piedrilla del suelo, una rama y un par de hojas secas.

El sentido agudo de los ciervos es más rápido que el de Sakura, quienes huyen ante el mínimo sonido. La pelirrosa tarda un par de segundos en seguirles el rastro comenzando a correr tras ellos sin pensar en el peligro que se expone hasta que una flecha roza su cuello, encajándose en el suelo, a una velocidad que fácilmente pudiese rebanar la piel de cualquier persona.

—¡Ah!— pega un grito tardío, tocándose el cuello para inspeccionar el área que, afortunadamente, está ilesa —. ¿P-pero qué...?

—Mala suerte para ti— _'Satoshi'_ repasa en su mente cada una de las lecciones ante un posible enemigo, poniéndose en alerta mirando a todos lados—. Eres tan malo como cualquier otro principiante —oye voces pero no distingue de donde proviene hasta que opta por mirar por encima de su altura. De pie sobre una robusta rama de un árbol, un chico de complexión gruesa, con un par de franjas púrpuras en las mejillas, le luce amenazante junto al hacha que carga en el hombro. Sakura traga grueso debatiendo si es una buena idea colocar una mano en la funda de su espada solo para corresponder al saludo—. Es una lástima que te hayas metido en el camino de esa flecha. Molestaste a mi hermano.

— _"¿Hermano? ¿Hay alguien más con él?"_ —se decide finalmente a colocar la mano en la funda con verdaderos deseos de salir corriendo en el momento en el que le sea oportuno. Se nota nerviosa y completamente inexperta por la manera en que mueve los ojos a todas direcciones en busca de una segunda presencia—. _"¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? ¿Abajo? ¿Arri...?_ —la respuesta llega tan rápido como la segunda espada lo hace, pasando a un lado de ella quien en un intento por protegerse desenvaina, haciendo que metal con metal de la punta de la flecha choquen.

—Buenos reflejos —Sakura levanta la vista tan pronto oye un segundo tono. A su izquierda del mismo árbol hay un muchacho mucho más intimidante que el primero. De cabello rojo y ojos como las piedras jade que adornan algunas joyas de su madre. Debajo de estos un grueso delineado, como bolsas negras sobre su piel blanca. Lo mira rápidamente, tiene un arco y un par de flechas a su espalda.

—Baja de ahí, Gaara—¿En qué momento el chico robusto ha bajado del árbol? Sakura siente el cuerpo temblar. No está acostumbrada a ese tipo de confrontaciones. Y es que ¿cómo lo estaría? Todo el día se la pasa encerrada en casa aprendiendo a ser una buena soberana del Reino que en un futuro heredaría su hermano mayor. Una chica como ella nunca tendría oportunidad. Inconscientemente aprieta con fuerza el mango de la espada.

—¿Qué quieren? —pregunta grave, sin retroceder aunque aparentemente esté muerta de miedo. No son esas cosas las que ha aprendido viendo a Minato y a su hermano. No está en su sangre ser cobarde.

—Arruinaste la diversión, eso hiciste —comenta nuevamente el más grande. Anteriormente ha llamado por su nombre a ese otro muchacho así que supone que ambos vendrán por ella tan pronto se descuide.

—Ahuyentaste a los ciervos—comenta Gaara, serio, aunque ciertamente no parece muy amistoso—. Eso dificultará las cosas.

Sakura sonríe de lado a pesar de que sabe su comentario solo hará que en verdad le tomen recelo. Pero es que ha visto tantas veces a Naruto ser un insensato que algo como eso tuvo que haberse heredado a ella.

—¿Qué no de eso se trata? ¿Qué hay de divertido jugar a lo seguro? —es el chico llamado Gaara quien, finalmente, no luce bastante contento con el comentario, entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

—¿Lo dice alguien que tiembla al empuñar su espada? —Ok, de acuerdo, eso ha sido un touché. No puede desmentir que siente que está echando todo a perder y que en menos de un parpadeo va a estar de regreso en el Reino con una humillante historia que contar. Sakura sacude la cabeza intentando desaparecer pensamientos pesimistas—. Supongo dos cosas mientras te veo. O tus reflejos son buenos o fue solo suerte el hecho de que esquivaras mis dos flechas.

—O quizá no tienes buena puntería.

Pero Sakura no se calla.

Maldición, puros malos hábitos solo ha aprendido de Naruto. Quisiera que le cocieran la boca para dejar de decir tantas estupideces.

El chico robusto comienza a carcajearse, y Sakura no sabe qué es peor. Que sea él quien lo haga y no el de cabello rojo, o que ella sea tan tonta como para pretender provocarlo cuando está en clara desventaja.

—Kankuro, vámonos —para su buena suerte, Gaara decide ignorarla. Aún así Sakura no deja de temblar como una hoja débil.

—¿Tan rápido? Pensé que te divertirías ese niño —oye reprochar al mayor.

Es curioso que el color de sus ojos, entre Gaara y Sakura, sea similar, pero esta última no es especialmente buena reteniendo un tipo de mirada así. De hecho, que no diga nada y la mire con tal profundidad y seriedad le hace sentir aún más nerviosa. ¿Podría ser que su falta de experiencia y la manera en la que tiembla levemente sean factores suficientes para delatarla como mujer?

—Dije vámonos —repite una segunda vez. Y solo cuando Sakura deja de oírlos y los ve desaparecer, se deja caer al suelo de rodillas, soltando todo el aire y la dopamina retenida.

Dios santo...Acaba de tener su primera confrontación y siente que ya ha visto suficiente del mundo.

—E-eso...E-eso estuvo cerca — balbucea tomando grandes y prolongadas bocanadas de aire, modulando su tono de voz natural. Incluso imitar la voz de un hombre es complicado.

Le toma un par de segundos recobrar la tranquilidad para luego solo mirar el cielo. A juzgar por las nubes y la posición del Sol debe ser más de mediodía. Frunce el ceño, gruñendo. Ha perdido casi toda la mañana.

Les han dicho, antes de salir, que la hora límite sería la media noche. Considerando sus nulas aptitudes en caza, conseguir un ciervo no parece una tarea sencilla ahora. Debe apresurarse y regresar a casa antes de que se den cuenta de su ausencia. No quiere ni pensar en lo que dirá Naruto cuando se percate ni mucho menos en lo que dirá su padre. Si han de enterarse será únicamente cuando haya regresado triunfante y no de otro modo. Solo así podrá mirarlos a la cara sin sentir arrepentimientos.

Toma un gran trago de agua desde su cantimplora y emprende el viaje nuevamente.

— _"Debo apresurarme"_

Y con ese único pensamiento vuelve a adentrarse a la búsqueda.

* * *

—Príncipe —entraba el alba, siendo que los colores cálidos del cielo comienzan a desprenderse, Naruto y Sai arriban en la calzada principal del castillo siendo recibidos por un solemne Kakashi.

—Basta de eso —espeta el rubio haciendo una mueca, bajando primero de su caballo. Sai le secunda segundos después—. Solo dime Naruto, Kakashi —el hombre asiente solamente—. ¿Se encuentra mi padre dentro? —Kakashi le da una afirmativa justa—. Bien, pasaré a ver a Hinata primero y...

—E-esto...—tan pronto la acción es anunciada, un temeroso e indeciso Sasori se asoma por detrás de Kakashi—. Las princesas no están —informa provocando confusión en ambos nobles—. ¿Qué no las vieron mientras ustedes estaban fuera?

—¿De qué hablas, Sasori? —Naruto es el primero en preguntar, serio.

—La Princesa Sakura y la señorita Hinata fueron al pueblo. Se fueron después de ustedes. Dijeron algo de ir a los campos de entrenamiento —ambos contienen el aliento sin embargo es Sai quien se adelanta a hablar con un tono de voz más elevado que el de Naruto.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Y-yo...Bueno... —Sasori se cohíbe por su intensa mirada en tanto Naruto solo suelta un bufido de preocupación volviéndose hacia el caballero peli plata.

— Kakashi ¿las viste salir? —el aludido niega. Naruto se pasa una mano por los cabellos, exasperado—. ¿Mi padre sabe esto?

—E-eh...no... —balbucea el de cabello rojo.

Dios Santo.

Una negativa más y Naruto va a perder el temple que supuestamente debe de tener el heredero a próximo Rey.

—Que traigan de nuevo los caballos —ordena el de ojos zafiro volviendo a colocarse rápidamente los guantes. El caballero atiende de inmediato encaminándose al establo, dejando únicamente a los tres jóvenes al pie de la enorme puerta del castillo.

—Amm...—Sasori no sabe si es prudente abrir la boca para decir algo pero está el semblante de Naruto es demasiado angustiante como para quedarse callado—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sucede que tanto la Princesa como mi hermana están temporalmente extraviadas —se apresura Sai a contestar en un tono bastante tajante, quizá ocasionado por la actual situación aunque Sasori intuye que tampoco es como que le haya caído bastante bien al hijo mayor de los Hyuga—. ¿Con qué autorización las dejaste abandonar el castillo?

—Basta, Sai —detiene Naruto—. Sasori no es la niñera de nadie —Sai solo chasquea los dientes, mirando hacia otro lado de manera impaciente mientras Naruto se dirige a Sasori—. Ellas no estaban en el campo de entrenamiento. Estuvimos ahí un buen rato y ni siquiera se aparecieron por ahí —comenta.

Estupendo, piensa el de cabello rojo.

Ahora se siente peor.

—Quizá sí sea mi culpa...—pero la mano de Naruto en su hombro le detiene los pensamientos pesimistas y llenos de culpa aunque eso no quita o hace que la situación cambie un poco.

El ambiente entre ellos ahora se siente tenso. Los tres quieren conservar la calma pero incluso algo parece oírse en el aire.

Algo parecido a malas noticias.

* * *

Ya es la mitad de la jornada y la mayoría de los candidatos ya han regresado al punto de partida. Muchos de ellos satisfechos de su actuación. Otros pocos un tanto decepcionados por no haber completado la prueba con los resultados esperados.

Pero no hay ningún candidato que no voltee los ojos hacia la cabalgata agitada tanto del Príncipe de Konoha como el del Reino vecino. Cabe decir, además, que durante su trayecto se han detenido infinidad de veces a preguntar a los aldeanos sobre si alguien ha visto a las Princesas.

Nadie ha visto nada.

Nadie las ha visto.

—Maldición ¿en dónde se habrán metido?

—¡Príncipe Naruto! ¡Sai!

Tan pronto Naruto la oye, baja de su caballo, tomándola de los brazos sintiendo alivio de tenerla así. Ambos la examinan con los ojos por si presenta alguna herida pero afortunadamente está ilesa. Entonces comienzan a buscar con la mirada a la persona que les hace falta...pero nada.

—Hinata ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿en dónde está Sakura? —Sai se apresura a preguntar, tomando en brazos a su hermana quien extrañamente comienza a sollozar tan pronto mencionan el nombre de la Princesa.

—Y-yo...No lo sé —confiesa, hipando—. Se supone que nos veríamos en la plaza grande luego de hacer las compras pero la perdí de vista y... - Naruto suelta una maldición, que no le permite terminar el relato.

El resto del panorama luce bastante obvio a pesar de que Hinata no ha terminado de contarles. Sai es quien toma la palabra, frunciendo el ceño con suma preocupación.

—Ella nunca llegó ¿no es así? —la joven asiente y esta vez Naruto siente que está comenzando a perder la cordura.

—E-es mi culpa —expresa, sollozando—. Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola e-entonces...

—No es tu culpa —habla Sai, mirando de reojo a Naruto quien no luce para nada tranquilo a estas alturas—. En todo caso la única que estaría en problemas sería la Princesa, ¿no es así?

—Oh, pero claro —suelta, casi sintiendo un poco de ironía por la situación aunque por dentro su preocupación crece con cada segundo—. De eso me encargaré yo.

Apartada del trío de nobles, Matsuri se debate internamente qué tanto debería meterse en el tema. Desde que ha visto a los Príncipes volver apresuradamente al punto de partida de la prueba se ha sentido sumamente nerviosa y a la vez culpable.

—Di-Disculpe...—tres pares de ojos voltearon a verla. Con Hinata no hay mucho problema pero la presión de tener la atención del hijo del Rey sobre ella no es precisamente una sensación placentera. Y si a eso se le suma la mirada del otro noble...Traga grueso—. Y-yo sé a dónde fue la Princesa.

Sakura va a matarla seguramente cuando vuelva, piensa.

Y si no es ella, lo hará la mirada severa del noble del Reino vecino quien no la mira con ojos amables.

—Habla —espeta Sai.

Naruto, apartado un poco, parece reconocer a la chica.

—Oye, no la presiones —dice el rubio, intercediendo un poco.

—E-ella... —toma un poco de aire, además de valor, para finalmente decir—. E-ella fue a los campos de entrenamiento —Naruto frunce el ceño. Es lo mismo que le ha dicho Sasori momentos atrás.

—Di la verdad, por favor. Estuvimos ahí. Sakura no se apareció.

—E-es que ella...Ella se postuló como candidata.

Todos enmudecen en tanto los Hyuga engrandecen los ojos ampliamente.

A Naruto parece que los recuerdos lo atacan sin piedad. Viajando a los ayeres, a los días angustiantes sin saber del paradero de una Sakura de seis años tras haberse perdido por primera.

Porque sí...De nuevo ha sucedido.

Nuevamente es oficial, Sakura está perdida una vez más.

* * *

¿En qué momento pasó por su mente que aquello sería fácil?

Con el pasar de las horas, con el cansancio y la oscuridad que poco a poco le dificulta las cosas, el final que le espera no luce para nada alentador.

Además de eso, está hambrienta y ligeramente preocupada.

Ha tenido más oportunidades de las que pudo pedir pero ya no habrá más. Ésta es la última. Volver sin el ciervo es lo mismo que fracasar pero para Sakura significa más que solo lamentarse y pensar en intentarlo el año que viene. Para esta hora está consciente de que Naruto ya debe de estar al tanto de todo. Volver con nada no solo significaría una derrota para su orgullo sino una deshonra para el nombre de su familia y, por supuesto, para su padre.

No puede permitirlo.

¡No puede darse por vencida!

— _"¡Eres mío!"_

Dando la estocada final y certeza, el ciervo cae finalmente.

Sakura no puede ocultar su felicidad aunque poco le dura el momento pues sabe que cada segundo cuenta. Mirando al ciervo se siente un poco inhumana al haberlo herido de sus patas traseras. Su intención, desde el inicio, no ha sido matarlo, por supuesto. Además de que hacerlo le habría tomado más tiempo y considerando que el Sol ya se ha ocultado, ha optado por inmovilizarlo para apresurar las cosas.

Con un amarre sencillo, de esos que Sasori le ha enseñado, finaliza esa tarea.

Acomodándose mejor la funda de la espada, las ropas, y juntando toda la fuerza que le queda, comienza a tirar de él desde la parte de sus patas.

El regreso debería ser sencillo. Ha dejado marcas en diferentes árboles para reconocer el camino de regreso.

— _"Pesa bastante"_ —piensa, quejándose un poco, cerrando los ojos para mayor concentración mientras tira con fuerza.

Y entonces sucede.

Y entonces se escuchan.

Ese sonido que la ha acompañado durante todas las noches en forma de tenebrosas pesadillas.

Un sonido propio de un bosque lleno de criaturas desconocidas y que ella ha recorrido ya una vez.

Aullido de lobos.

Las pupilas verdes de la Princesa se contraen al escuchar repetidas secuelas de ellos. Los recuerdos la golpean violentamente.

Entre la vida y la muerte puede verse corriendo. Siendo perseguida por una jauría de lobos salvajes que solo quieren devorarla y saciarse con su carne.

— _"¿S-serán salvajes?"_ —se pregunta como si esa interrogante si quiera tuviera sentido. Y entonces aparece _esa imagen_. La imagen de un niño de cabellos negros dándole la espalda, alejándose de ella a pesar de que le pide que no se vaya. Pero ese niño ya no está. Ningún niño va a venir a salvarla esta vez—. S-se detuvo...—musita, casi susurrándose a sí misma al darse cuenta que los aullidos han cesado pero solo para dar paso a gritos humanos.

Todo el panorama cambia de pronto.

El pánico se apodera de cada vértebra de Sakura al sentir como todo se contrae.

Llanto. Gritos. Súplicas. El sonido propio el acero de espadas chocar,

y finalmente aullidos.

Solo hasta que es consciente de la situación, Sakura ata cabos.

Aun quedan candidatos como ella, y una jauría de lobos ha llegado de visita de manera imprevista. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No se supone que todo el perímetro ha sido asegurado por los organizadores de la prueba?

Ya no le quedan opciones. Ahora solo se trata de su vida o de su honor.

No se ha dado en qué momento ha comenzado a correr. Solo se da cuenta de lo débil y asustadiza que es. Ha dejado el ciervo abandonado mientras se adentra cada vez más al bosque en busca de algún lugar que sirva de escondite. Todo eso mientras detrás de ella una sinfonía de sonidos perturbadores la sigue de cerca.

Ropa rasgada.

Raspones a medida que avanza.

A Sakura nada de eso le importa ahora pero siente que no es suficiente con correr pues no pasa mucho tiempo para comenzar a distinguir como los aullidos y los golpes de las patas de esas bestias se aproximan cada vez más.

Pueden oler su miedo.

Pueden oler su sangre.

¿En qué momento creyó que podría completar una prueba como esa?

Ha jurado por el nombre de su difunta madre ser una Princesa de la que todos puedan estar orgullosos. Ha prometido otorgarle honor y no vergüenza a su padre. Ha dicho que desea ser tan apta y tan confiable como su hermano.

Entonces ¿qué es lo que está haciendo?

Pensando que es mejor vivir como un ave enjaulada por el resto de su vida y morir de esa forma.

Morir...

Morir de una forma tan patética...

Se detiene de golpe.

Está asustada.

Está aterrada.

Pero nada de eso puede pesar más que sus ganas por dejar una huella en el mundo, incluso si es morir con un mísero ápice de orgullo que la haga pensar que dio todo lo que tenía hasta el final.

Temblorosa, sostiene el mango de su espada mientras, ahora de frente, escucha la lucha ardua de quienes, como ella, no se han rendido a esperar la muerte.

La niña de delgadas ropas y frágil cuerpo se materializa frente a ella como una forma de sabotear su decisión. De rendirse y seguir huyendo. Pero la fuerza de la convicción de Sakura no le permite al miedo apoderarse por completo de su cuerpo. Tan pronto la primera gota de la tormenta que la ha alcanzado toca su rostro, lanza la primera estocada.

Y es ridícula la manera en la que aun se sostiene cuando todo el peso de la bestia que ha atravesado desde la mandíbula hasta la parte trasera con su espada. Con todo el hocico abierto y expuesto, Sakura adentra más su arma perforando desde la parte del fondo hacia el torax, acompañando el alarido de dolor de la bestia con el suyo cundido de tanta ira y tanto miedo que no parece de este mundo.

Y el cuerpo de la bestia cae junto con ella de rodillas, agotada.

Pero no hay tiempo para aliviarse pues su suerte está lejos de ser buena cuando tres lobos más se acercan por detrás.

Dios...Son tan grandes como el que acaba de matar.

Pero extrañamente ninguno de ellos hace intento por acercarse más de lo debido. Y aunque eso puede significar que no van a atacarla, la adrenalina que recorre en estos momentos el cuerpo de Sakura no le permite dar entrada a la duda de si son aliados o enemigos. Como puede, corre de frente al que tiene más cerca. Un lobo de pelaje gris bastante claro.

Sakura no se permite dudar, cambiando de dirección al final, atacando sus piernas delanteras para hacerlo caer. La bestia suelta un alarido de dolor cayendo a un lado de ella, pero Sakura no ha previsto el deslave que ocasiona la lluvia reacia que cae sobre ella. Cuando se da cuenta es demasiado tarde pues ya se encuentra rodando colina abajo junto al cuerpo del lobo gris dejando al otro par en la cúspide.

La caída le ha dolido a horrores además de que se ve en la necesidad de escupir todas las hojas secas y ramas que se ha tragado durante la caída tan brusca.

Dando bocanadas de aire, recuerda a la bestia, alarmándose, solo para darse cuenta de que ésta se encuentra tumbado en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

Lo ha hecho. Ha logrado deshacerse de uno. O al menos inmovilizarlo.

Pero aún se escuchan gritos y más aullidos.

— _"Creo que solo los hice enfadar más"_ —piensa guardando su arma cubierta de sangre y barro, comenzando a correr nuevamente.

¿A dónde?

¿A dónde puede ir?

Debe de detenerse abruptamente cuando llega al final del tramo del bosque, justo donde lo separa de la otra masa de árboles un ancho y extenso lago. Lo analiza rápidamente. Se ve demasiado inseguro y profundo pero no es que como que tenga muchas posibilidades de ir a otro lado. No puede volver por donde vino definitivamente.

Consciente de los peligros se decide por apostar a sumergirse y atravesarlo pero con cada paso que da todo se complica. Su ropa comienza a pesar y sus brazadas cada vez más se hacen más inestables y débiles.

¿Enserio?

¿Enserio va a morir ahogándose?

¿No ha servido de nada esa descarga de adrenalina de hace un momento?

Y ahí está de nuevo.

Un aullido que la deja helada.

Pero ha sido diferente.

Con una sonoridad y una fuerza increíble que le ha dejado casi sorda y con los latidos del corazón tan espasmódicos que parece que va a sufrir un paro respiratorio en cualquier momento si no reacciona.

Y entonces lo ve.

Ella tan pequeña e indefensa como una bolla que apenas flota sobre aguas oscuras y profundas. Y ese lobo que es más grande que los otros.

Emergiendo del mar negro de los arbustos y las filas gruesas de los troncos de los árboles que seguramente han visto más cosas que ella y han vivido más años . De pelaje brillante y casi vivo cuando finalmente toda la extensión de su robusto cuerpo se planta justo en la otra orilla que ella esperaba alcanzar si es que salía viva de ese lugar.

Es casi un espectáculo ver como se detiene y como le arrebata el aliente con la profundidad de esas cuencas rojizas. Pero es más insólito pensar que va a morir, seguramente, en las garras de ese lobo como el pensamiento de que ha sido la bestia más hermosa que sus ojos han visto.

Uno, dos, tres pasos más y está donde ella debe estar. Observando como tiembla dentro del agua silenciosa.

Va a morir.

Enserio va a morir.

Y aún así no puede apartar sus ojos de él.

Todo es rojo, como sus ojos.

Todo es negro, como la noche.

Las fuerzas se le desvanecen...y finalmente solo negro es lo que obtiene.


	7. ¿Quién eres?

_—_ ¿Cómo dices?

Cada cierto tiempo son pocas las ocasiones en las que el Rey Minato siente genuino miedo.

Dotado con la gracia y la benevolencia para gobernar, en estos momentos se ve incapaz de articular otra palabra e incluso razonar. La postura del Rey siempre queda en segundo plano cuando recuerda que es padre de dos hijos.

Ningún título ni reliquia es comparada con alguno de ellos.

Así mismo ningún miedo por alguna otra cosa o situación es comparable a cuando se trata de una situación de peligro en la que involucre a alguna de los dos.

Y, ahora, es justamente lo que sucede.

—La Princesa Sakura esta extraviada, mi Rey. El príncipe Naruto y el Príncipe Hyuga ya han comenzado su búsqueda por el Reino _—_ dice Kakashi, serio, aunque si se permite ser sincero, él también se siente nervioso. A visto crecer a ese par de traviesos príncipes entre las piernas de Minato. No es una noticia que le cause placer anunciar y mucho menos a su Rey, quien de inmediato luce angustiado pues no trata ni siquiera de aparentar lo contrario—. Hay algo más, mi Rey —Minato lo mira con ojos misericordiosos. ¿Qué podría ser peor que enterarse de que su hija está perdida?—. Parece ser que la Princesa encontró la manera de formar parte de la prueba de madurez del día de hoy. Se ha hecho pasar por un hombre —Dios. Solo se sostiene el puente de la nariz pensando que justamente eso es algo que Sakura haría precisamente—. Solo deme la orden y enseguida saldré a buscarla.

—Gracias, Kakashi —sincera, dándole un apretón en el hombro, recobrando la postura rígida de la figura de autoridad que es realmente—. Prepara mi caballo, iré yo.

* * *

—No entiendo para qué quieres ver otra vez las listas, Naruto. Lo primordial es encontrar a Sakura —pasando de él, Naruto continúa con premura hojeando sin hacerle mucho caso, provocando el enfado del heredero del Reino vecino—. ¡Naruto!

—Aquí esta —exhala aire, llevándose una mano a la frente sudorosa mientras Sai lo aparta para entender qué es eso que ha encontrado—. Era cierto lo que nos dijo esa muchacha.

—¿Akasuna Satoshi? —nombra Sai, confuso, leyendo sobre las hojas.

—Solo a Sakura se le ocurriría semejante nombre usando el apellido de alguien a quien conoce —gruñe por debajo, soltando un sonido propio de la desesperación—. Es el apellido de Sasori —evidencia finalmente, resoplando. Intentando encontrar alguna buena razón para que Sakura haya hecho tal barbarie. Inmediatamente, también, piensa en Minato—. Cuando mi padre se entere de esto...

—Cre-creo que ya se enteró —oyen a Hinata balbucear a sus espaldas. Segundos después el sonido propio de caballos galopando a prisa se hace presente. Naruto los reconoce de inmediato. Es la corte de caballeros que escolta a su padre. Naruto pasa con dificultad la saliva por la garganta.

— _"¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡¿Qué se te ha metido a la cabeza?!"_ —es lo único en lo que se permite pensar una vez que su padre finalmente llega a donde está él.

* * *

Si pudiera describir cómo se sentiría todo el agotamiento del mundo...sería en cómo se encuentra en ese momento.

Con el cuerpo totalmente entumido, lo primero que hace es abrir lentamente los ojos seguido del golpe del olor de sangre y hojas secas. La tercer cosa de la que se percata es del dolor punzante en la cabeza lo cual comienza a hacerle estragos pues apenas y puede mantener un ojo abierto. Como si una membrana muy delgada se atravesara por su visión y solo viera neblina.

Con esfuerzo, y de a poco, finalmente acostumbra a sus ojos a la luz del día.

— _"¿D-Día?"_ —termina por abrir los ojos de golpe, sentándose de la misma manera solo consiguiendo un dolor punzante en su pierna—. A-auch... —se queja, apartando las botas de un solo golpe pues sus pies exigen un poco de espacio.

Así mismo las imágenes del día de ayer empiezan a aparecer como si quisieran reinvindicarla de algo.

Todo es tan nítido como la sensación de peligro al no conocer su entorno. Temblorosa, coge con fuerza la funda de su espada agradeciendo que aún permanezca en su cintura hasta que la imagen debajo de ella la distrae por completo. Una cama hecha de hierbas y flores separan su cuerpo del frío y escabroso suelo.

Nada tiene sentido.

Lo último que recuerda estar atravesando con mucha dificultad el río y después...

Después...

_—"El lobo de pelaje negro..."_

—Yo no me movería mucho si fuera tú —voz atorciopelada y ronca. Sakura se olvida de lo primordial que es respirar por unos segundos. Por supuesto que no está sola ¿cómo iba a estarlo? Traga grueso pues el miedo se ocupa de engarrotar todo su cuerpo en cuestión de nada—. Qué divertido —oye a sus espaldas entre risas arrogantes—. Eres como un gatito mojado que titila de miedo

Si hay algo mayor que el miedo que pueda llegar a sentir es que la subestimen.

Y que usen ese tono de voz como si supieran más que ella.

Puede aceptarlo venir de Naruto o de cualquier conocido suyo pero no de alguien desconocido.

Haciendo un lado ese miedo suyo es que decide encarar a la persona de tono soberbio. Y entonces voltea, y lo ve. De pies a cabeza es la viva imagen de un sin vergüenza ladronzuelo. Solo hay que mirar las fachas en las que está para darse cuenta de que encaja perfectamente con el estereotipo de ladrón de reliquias. Y eso solo la hace enfadar más.

¿Cómo alguien que viste de un par de pantalones agujereados y una haori entre abierto tan curtido como las mangas de su vestimenta luego de un mes sin ser asistida es capaz de hablarle así?

Sakura decide no deslumbrarse por su buen ver porque...maldita sea...Lo es. De cabello negro brillante y ojos del mismo color. A simple vista sus ojos esmeraldinos tienen más gracia que él. Pero es su mirada la que decide apostar para la victoria. Como dos dagas clavándose en su pecho. Una mirada bastante aguda para alguien que se mira desalineado.

Sakura no va a admitirlo pero su aliento ha sido robado prácticamente en el momento en que ha chocado con sus ojos.

—¿Hay algo mal en mi atuendo? —lo oye decir, informal y burlón. Sakura solo se sonroja del coraje.

—¿Q-quién...? — _"Maldición"_ —Y entonces recuerda cómo está vestida. Cómo se supone que se ve y cómo se supone debe actuar pues a la vista de cualquiera ella no es la hija del Rey. No. Su mentira tiene nombre, es Satoshi y tiene una peluca de cabello cobrizo. Aclara la garganta y baja varios tonos hasta alcanzar el grave para finalmente recrear el personaje que ha creado—. ¿Quién eres?

—La persona que salvó tu vida —de nuevo la informalidad aunque a Sakura es lo que menos le importa ahora.

—¿Que me salvó...? —insiste esperando obtener una respuesta aunque ésta termina por llegar por sí sola cuando comienza a recordar el ayer y la jauría de lobos—. Tu...—calla de pronto sugiriendo a su mente la posibilidad de que él pertenezca a ellos. Pero no. Es imposible. No es como si fuese un hombre lobo o algo así y...—. ¿Q-qué...? — _"Satoshi"_ retrocede un par de pasos en cuanto lo ve bajar de la rama del árbol de donde todo este tiempo le ha estado hablando con una gracia envidiable. Tan pronto lo tiene enfrente éste toma su brazo, específicamente la tela de su camisa, rasgándola. Revelando una pequeña herida superficial que se asoma—. ¡Su-suéltame! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Ya te lo dije. La persona que... — _"Satoshi"_ lanza un derechazo al aire obligándolo a retroceder entre risas—. Wow, ¿quieres jugar?

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, yo soy...

—¿El hijo del Rey? —el falso joven de cabello cobrizo engrandece los ojos tan pronto menciona el título.

—¿C-como lo...? —el muchacho de ojos negros suelta una carcajada.

—¿Enserio me preguntas eso? — _"Satoshi"_ frunce el ceño, ofendido—. El símbolo de la familia real está grabado en tu espada y en su funda —Sakura sujeta con fuerza el arma nuevamente, mirándolo con desconfianza—. El símbolo de las tropas del Rey es diferente, el símbolo real está ligeramente alterado en una de las esquinas con un espiral de más y kanjis en código —Ok. Eso ha sido demasiado explícito. Sabe demasiado para la imagen que da.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? —interroga colocándose alerta.

—Sé cosas —emite él, burlesco—. Como que tú no eres el hijo del Rey.

—¡A-Alucinas! ¡Acabas de decir que sí lo soy! —encolerizada, Sakura se deja vencer ante el nervio de ser descubierta, comenzando a vociferar—. ¡Digas lo que digas, soy el príncipe de Konoha y eso me hace tu futuro Rey! —se jacta esperando hacer que se retracte y lo convenza de lo contrario.

—Ah, no me digas —lo oye reír mientras ve como se acerca aunque no hace falta que lo haga mucho pues Sakura se siente indefensa cuando nota como la mira minuciosamente de arriba a abajo. Maldición, piensa. No hay modo de que la descubra. ¡En el Reino nadie se ha dado cuenta! —. ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de el hijo del Rey es diestro. Y estoy, también, casi seguro de que tiene el cabello rubio, no cobrizo. Ah y también recuerdo sus ojos azules —hace una pausa, riendo—. Los tuyos son esmeraldas, mi Princesa —Sakura palidece—. Solo dije todo esto para probar que tan mentirosa es usted.

—¿C-cómo...?

—¿Sí? —Sakura gruñe por debajo. ¡Se está burlando de ella!

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? —Lo que es más ¿Cómo sabía que su hermano era rubio y de ojos azules? Sacude la cabeza. Bueno, eso en realidad era fácil de saber. Son figuras públicas después de todo...pero aún así.

—Sería más fácil si deja de imitar esa terrible voz masculina, que no le queda —le dije él, en el mismo tono altanero y burlón.

Escucharlo solo le está dando dolor de cabeza. En primer lugar debe recordar que no sabe ni siquiera en dónde se encuentra. La prueba de madurez es, evidentemente, un fracaso que pronto debe afrontar como es debido pero no debe dejarse influenciar por un desconocido. Si se deshace de él, su secreto quedará seguro aún. Si ha de rendir explicaciones será a su familia, no a un completo extraño aunque no puede evitar sentir intriga por cómo es que él sabe tanto de ellos.

Sacude la cabeza, desapareciendo eso último. Retomando lo anterior a eso, con esa estrategia y ese pensamiento en la mente, desenvaina su espada, colocándola frente a él en posición de ataque. La burla en el rostro del muchacho desaparece al instante.

—Soy hijo del Rey Minato, y en su nombre te atravesaré con ésta espada —¿Por qué la mira de esa manera? ¿Por qué está caminando hacia dónde está? _"Satoshi"_ sostiene con más firmeza el arma, amenazándolo—. ¡Te lo advierto! —pero...¿a dónde se ha ido? Lo que le cuesta a Sakura parpadear es el tiempo que le toma a él desaparecer de su vista y tirar del cabello sintético, rompiendo la liga que sostiene el real, haciendo que caiga de manera virtuosa las hebras rosadas revelando su identidad—. ¿Pero cómo...? —es lo único que puede articular pues su mirada no deja de temblar.

—¿Seguirá fingiendo o hacemos como que nada paso, Princesa? —llena de coraje y de humillación, Sakura gira inesperadamente, llevando consigo la primera estocada esperando que, al menos, pueda hacerle una herida superficial pero nada. Él luce bastante divertido con todo eso, además de que parece hacer gala de sus buenos reflejos al saltar ágilmente por encima de la hoja de la espada, quedando sobre ella como si su cuerpo no pesara nada, desafiando la gravedad, tan liviano como una pluma. Sakura no cabe en el asombro—. Vaya, qué increíble malhumor.

Ofendida, vuelve a blandir el arma, obligándolo a bajarse.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

—¿Yo? ¿Quién es la persona que se hace pasar por alguien más? —Sakura aprieta los dientes—. En mi opinión, usted misma está humillándose.

—¡Cállate! —un poco harto de no ir a ninguna parte con esa conversación, él decide desarmarla, sorprendiéndola por la espada mientras tuerce con mediana fuerza el brazo con el que la blande. Sakura suelta un quejido entre la presión que siente y la rabia también—. S-suéltame

—Si la suelto me rebanará en pedacitos —dice divertido, susurrando en su oreja de cerca.

—¡Así es! ¡Que me sueltes!

—Como quiera —acepta, soltándola no sin antes quitarle la espada, apartándola con un empujón que la manda al suelo de rodillas. Suelta una risita mientras comienza a jugar con el arma—. Es más pesada de lo que se ve —dice, refiriéndose al arma —. Debe ser muy hábil para blandirla —y aunque ha sido un elogio, Sakura no lo siente como uno. De hecho, ahora tiene más ganas de golpearlo.

—A-aunque me hayas descubierto —comienza a decir, escupiendo al suelo—... sigo siendo hija legítima del Rey.

— ¿Y eso qué...? —en un gesto bastante estúpido Sakura se abalanza encima de él lo suficientemente rápido como para no darle tiempo de reaccionar, cayendo ambos al suelo—. ¡Oye!

—¡Quédate quieto para que pueda golpearte! —berrea ella encima de él con ambas piernas a los costados de su cadera, de ese modo tiene más facilidad al momento de lanzar sus puños que, hasta el momento, no estaban dando mucho resultado.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —El de ojos negros atrapa sus muñecas en el aire y, valiéndose de su fuerza, la hace girar completamente con él, quedando ahora ella debajo sin tener ningún tipo de control de la situación—. ¡Maldición, sí que es una mujer molesta y desesperante!

—¡Su-suéltame ahora!

—No lo creo, Princesa, ya acabó con la poca paciencia que tenía.

* * *

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Se trata de la hija del Rey! —La mano del padre de Matsuri queda suspendida en el aire tan pronto Naruto la sostiene evitando que la abofetee. A su lado la castaña no deja de sollozar con la cabeza agachada. Más atrás su padre, Sai y un par de caballeros. A Hinata la han enviado de regreso al castillo con la protección de una escolta—. Príncipe...—el rubio solo suspira, soltándolo—. Mi rey, por favor, perdone a mi hija. Le daré un castigo severo y...

—No es necesario —expresa Minato, acercándose a la joven con calma—. Matsuri ha sido amiga de mi hija desde hace mucho tiempo, es normal que se cubran entre ambas —la castaña solo levanta el rostro húmedo sintiendo más culpa. Minato le seca un par, sonriéndole—. No ha sido tu culpa. Sakura ya es lo suficientemente adulta para tomar sus propias decisiones y ella ha elegido esto.

—Pero mi Rey... —intenta intervenir el padre.

—Sakura...—Matsuri niega, corrigiéndose recordando que puede que conozca a Minato pero sigue siendo su Rey—, quiero decir, la Princesa Sakura no ha hecho esto para desobedecerlo. Ella solo quiere probar lo fuerte que es. Y es triste verla desanimada por los comentarios que se dicen de ella en el Reino así que...si yo podría ser capaz de darle un poco de felicidad ayudándola con lo que quería, yo también sería muy feliz... —el llanto va en aumento—. P-pero...me siento culpable de que ahora esté perdida. Si...¡Si tan solo lo hubiese pensado mejor! ¡Si la hubiese detenido! ¡Yo...!

Si hay algo con lo que Minato aun no ha aprendido a lidiar es con el llanto de una mujer. Nunca ha sido bueno consolando...y quizá esa es una de las razones por las que Sakura no está en ese momento a su lado. Afectado por el llanto de Matsuri, es Naruto quien determina lo que tienen que hacer y quien toma la palabra.

—La encontraremos —promete, sorprendiendo a los presentes, y por supuesto a su padre—. Yo me encargaré de eso así que no necesitas llorar más.

— _"Kushina, cuida de Sakura..."_ —es lo único que pide Minato en silencio una vez que salen de la casa de la joven.

* * *

Pasa del mediodía. Sakura puede saberlo por la altura y la posición del Sol. Eso quiere decir que llevan ya bastante rato caminando o...más bien ella lleva mucho tiempo siguiendo sus pasos. El falso cabello cobrizo ha quedado atrás desde la primera hora pues su cabello rosa es lo único que se menea y se peina entre las ramas y las hojas.

—¿Planeas seguirme eternamente?

—Me aseguro de no perderte de vista—advierte, un poco torpe luego de tropezarse varias veces con las raíces expuestas de algunos árboles. Él, por su parte, sigue burlón, caminando delante de ella—. Tienes algo que es mío y lo quiero devuelta —amenaza, tajante.

—Ah, ¿quieres tu espada? —la pelirrosa frunce los labios, enfadada. Su sentido del humor no está en el rango de la amabilidad en estos momentos—. ¿Cómo piensas quitármela?

—Por la fuerza si es necesario —dice mientras la oye apresurar el paso, no con la intención de montarle problemas enseguida, sino más bien colocarse frente a él con ambos brazos extendidos, como si fuera un bloqueo humano—. Entrégamela —ordena, impidiendo que siga avanzando.

—Bueno, ahí tienes —¿Qué? Cuando Sakura procesa tarde lo que acaba de pasar, la funda de su espada ya está en el aire, cogiéndola con torpeza. ¿Cómo? ¿Así de sencillo fue?—. Ahora piérdete

Que se pierda, dice.

¡Como si no lo estuviera ya!

—¡E-espera! —¿Qué está haciendo?, piensa. ¿Por qué quiere seguirlo?

—¿Sí? —la mirada de Sakura pasa por todo su rostro. Primero su cabello, luego sus cejas, luego sus ojos, luego...las delgadas y estrictas líneas que son sus labios. No sabe por qué...pero parece alguien familiar a pesar de que se ve tan ordinario como todo el mundo. Aún así no puede obviar no preguntar lo siguiente:

—Yo... ¿te conozco de algún lado?

Algo pasa por la mente de él.

Lo puede saber por la manera en la que ha afilado su mirada.

Por la manera en la que, incluso, su respiración ha cambiado.

Si tan solo tuviese más tiempo para dedicarse a mirarlo más...pero la naturaleza no lo va a permitir. Al menos no pronto. No cuando las nubes grises están ya sobre ellos y los relámpagos empiezan a rugir en el cielo.

—Descansaremos aquí —le oye decir a él, viendo cómo se aleja un poco entre los árboles.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

¿Por qué le ha preguntando tal disparate? Es evidente que la respuesta es no. Nunca lo ha visto en su vida. No se parece a nadie. Entonces...

—" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que lo conozco?"_

**_Sakura._ **

En mis sueños siempre está él.

Me refiero a aquel niño con el que me encontré aquella vez hace ya bastante tiempo...La primera vez que me extravié.

El calor de la hoguera es suficiente para secar el resto de mis ropas húmedas pero no para hacerme dormir. Aunque ¿cómo podría hacerlo estando con un desconocido a mi lado? Por donde lo mires no se ve como alguien en quien debas confiar...pero de alguna manera ha salvado mi vida. Algo que no tiene sentido. Como tampoco tiene sentido que piense en ese niño que dejé en mis sueños atrás.

¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Por qué me hace evocar memorias pasadas?

¿Quién es?

¿Quién es?

¿Quién...

—...eres?

* * *

No está dormida.

Y, por supuesto, tampoco ha intentado conciliar el sueño estando él ahí.

Su cuerpo se ha movido solo y, para cuando se ha dado cuenta, ya está cerca de él intentando tocar su rostro. Pero él es más rápido, más fuerte, más perceptivo a su entorno que ella. Eso queda demostrado en tanto toma su mano y ella pega un grito, asustada. Le ha detenido incluso hasta el corazón por la forma tan sorpresiva con la que le ha sujetado la muñeca.

Ha sido una idea estúpida.

Una muy mala idea.

¿En qué estaba pensando al intentar tocarle el rostro? Y...¿Por qué buscaba hacerlo en primer lugar?

Pero ahora que está lo suficientemente cerca de él puede darse cuenta de algo.

 _—"Qué hermosos ojos..._ " —como la plata siendo fundida aunque, está segura, se debe al reflejo de la luna. Sin embargo, una cosa es que luzcan hermosos y otra muy diferente es que se vean gentiles. Mas bien lucen molestos. Serios. Incluso se atrevería a decir que vacíos —. Tu brazo... —de la segunda cosa que se percata es de la herida que hay en su brazo derecho— e-está herido... —cuando intenta tocarlo con su mano libre, él responde con un gruñido y apretando su muñeca, haciendo que suelte un quejido—. O-Oye...—gime por la fuerza que ejerce—. Solo quiero ayudarte a curarlo —confiesa obteniendo silencio por respuesta—. ¿Crees que si quisiera hacerte algo no lo habría intentado ya? —vocifera, molesta. El muchacho en tanto solo emite una especie de gruñido receloso y termina por soltarla, muy a su pesar.

—Si intentas algo, te mataré —amenaza él y ella solo puede pasar saliva con dificultad por la garganta.

No aparta su mirada de ella en ningún momento quizá porque teme que haga una estupidez aunque no es como si él no pudiera detenerla. Esa herida no representa nada, y bien ha podido pasarla por alto...si ella no le hubiese mirado así.

Sakura no parece ser la única en caer en un hechizo que usa los ojos como medio.

—Sentirás el brazo adormecido así que manténlo apretado con esto —en realidad no le presta atención pero supone que se refiere a ese trozo de tela que le da.

Sakura se siente con suerte pues no ha demorado casi nada en encontrar un poco de hierbas medicinales en los alrededores. No son muchas pero son suficientes para el efecto de anestesia y analgésico que quiere lograr mientras sutura la herida de su brazo. Afortunadamente, y a pesar de haber caído varios metros y terminado en un lago, el compartimento de su cintura, donde se hallaban algunos aditamentos de curación, ha pasado la dura prueba.

Por supuesto, ha hecho todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de él.

—Sí que eres rara —dice él, atrayendo su mirada inocente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Estás consciente que podría matarte aquí mismo? —pero en vez de sentirse amenazada, Sakura solo ríe—. No le encuentro gracia a lo que dije. Hablo enserio.

—Me salvaste hace apenas una noche, dudo mucho que tus planes sean matarme luego de haberlo hecho ¿no? — _"Touché"_ , piensa ella viendo como él aparta el rostro, bufando con molestia. Aquél gesto le causa gracia. Tanto como para decir que no es la escena que se hubiese imaginado. Aunque tampoco debe bajar la guardia. No lo conoce y no sabe qué intenciones tiene—. Ya está —avisa dándole unas palmaditas en el área, provocándole los quejidos.

—¡Eso duele, maldición! —pero en lugar de arrepentimiento solo oye más su risa. ¿Quién se ha creído?— ¿Y ahora a dónde vas? —le pregunta cuando la ve ponerse de pie rápidamente para luego alejarse de su vista.

—¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Pero parece que ha pasado una eternidad.

Sintiéndose ansioso decide ir por ella aunque evidentemente no tiene por qué hacerlo...y entonces la oye regresar. El error pudo haber sido ese. Esperar que volviera. No lo puede saber pero él no es consciente de las repercusiones que habrán en el futuro.

Lo único de lo que es consciente es del olor que la acompaña y de las intensiones que tiene.

Su mente, sin embargo, viaja a años atrás. Asociando un recuerdo con el presente.

—No quiero —dice él antes de esperar que ella aparezca en su campo de visión y abra la boca para decir algo. Sakura detiene sus pasos mientras sostiene el pescado que se ha esforzado en pescar ofrecido en una enorme hoja verde como plato—. No quiero comida —con la mirada engrandecida, no por la negativa y mucho menos por la cantidad de metros que aún le faltan para aparecer frente a él, sino por el dejavú que siente, ella también viaja al pasado.

A sus recuerdos más entrañables.

 _"_ — _¿Qué no sabes lo que soy?"_

 _"_ — _¿Por qué no corres asustada?"_

 _"_ — _Eres un niño cascarrabias"_

 _"_ — _Juguemos a los trabalenguas"_

 _"_ — _¡Eres muy bueno...Sasuke-kun"_

 _"_ — _¡Sasuke-kun...!"_

 _"_ — _¡Sasuke...espera...!"_

El pescado termina por resbalarse de sus manos, del mismo modo que la hoja. A Sakura le toma un par de segundos reaccionar para luego apresurar el paso y correr hacia donde se encuentra él.

La misma escena, él recostado al pie de un árbol, aunque con una herida diferente claro está, pero la misma situación.

No es coincidencia.

No puede serlo.

—¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste? —la voz apenas y le sale mientras siente como los ojos comienzan a arderle. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de él pero está tan tranquilo que puede que solo esté equivocada. Que solo sea una coincidencia y...

—Creo que ya lo sabes, Princesa. Odio recibir ayuda —Una tras otra las lágrimas comienzan a emerger. No es un llanto ruidoso. Es silencioso. Es revelador. Es inesperado. Pero existe. En verdad está ahí. Con los dedos entumecidos y los labios fuertemente fruncidos, Sakura corre hacia él, abrazándole—. ¡O-Oye!

—E-eres tu...Eres Sasuke —la mano con la que pretende apartarla, queda suspendida y quieta en cuanto la oye. No responde al abrazo ni mucho menos, solo se queda así, quieto y en silencio. Lo que pasa por su mente es algo que solo él se permite guardar pero no es una sensación esperanzadora que haga que ese reencuentro sea memorable, aunque puede que para ella lo sea todo—. ¿Po-por qué no me dijiste...?

—No es mi problema que usted tenga mala memoria, Princesa —es lo único que dice, finalmente apartándola.

Sí, puede que para ella lo sea todo.

Puede que Sakura no escatime en expresar lo que siente porque la recuerda así. Llorona, gritona, efusiva y sensible.

Sin embargo él no puede compartir nada de eso. No puede sentirse feliz por ser reconocido. Por ser recordado. Por ser encontrado.

Mientras ella continúa llorando y diciendo lo feliz que se siente, los pensamientos de Sasuke son firmes e irrompibles. Su alegría no recae en haberla encontrado para ponerse al día de todos los años que han perdido.

Él tiene otros planes para ella.


	8. Bárbaro

La recuerda.

¡En verdad lo hace!

La última vez que estuvo tan feliz fue...Ni siquiera puede pensar. Está muy, muy, muy feliz.

Pero no hay tiempo que perder. Hay tanto que quiere decir y preguntar; y él luce tan apresurado como si estuviese siendo perseguido por algo que Sakura, intuye, debe seguir su ritmo con tal de poder caminar a su lado. Es necesario poner en tela todos sus pensamientos por más desordenados que estén. La sensación de recuentro sigue fresca y no quiere perder el tiempo solo mirándolo...pero es que es inevitable no hacerlo.

El niño que dejó de ver hace años era sumamente lindo y encantador.

Pero el hombre que tiene en frente...es demasiado atractivo.

El sonrojo es inmediato y espontáneo. Se siente, de pronto, tímida. ¿A dónde se ha ido la Sakura que nunca se calla? Él también se lo pregunta mientras continúan caminando.

La recuerda.

Por supuesto que lo hace.

Recuerda el color exótico de sus ojos y la manera tan chistosa con la que arruga el entrecejo cuando está nerviosa o indecisa. Además de eso también recuerda lo platicadora que es. Sin embargo parece que ahora no quiere ni emitir el más mínimo sonido.

Sasuke esperaba un interrogatorio infinito, no un silencio bastante incómodo..

—¿Y...? —la mira de reojo, nerviosa y con las mejillas acaloradas. Él rueda los ojos a la espera de una conversación que, sinceramente, no desea tener tan pronto—. ¿Qué tal has estado?

—¿Sabes? —se detiene un momento, aturdiendola—. Me gustaría ponerte al tanto de mi vida y todas esas cosas que a las chicas de tu edad les interesa pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas de tener esta conversación ahora—dice, burlón, fingiendo, muy malamente, sentir culpa—. Aunque podría reconsiderarlo si me das tu espada como pago —sugiere, irónico. Hurtar es algo rutinario en su día a día y está de más decir que es obvio la cantidad de tesoros invaluables que la hija del Rey posee y que están a la vista de cualquiera, comenzando por la espada que está en su cadera. Desde que la ha visto no le ha quitado el ojo de encima.

—No hablas enserio ¿verdad? —Sasuke levanta el rostro, curioso. Recuerda ese tono insolente. Para nada parecido a la dulzura con la que la recuerda de niña. Suelta una risita. Es muy gracioso verla intentar probar la intimidación con él—. No nos vemos desde hace años y ¿lo primero que piensas es en robarme?

—Ojala no fueras tú, enserio —contesta, burlón.

—Pero se trata de mí —reafirma ella, indignada.

— _"Como si eso me importara a éstas alturas"_ —piensa él, ensombreciendo un poco su mirada con pensamientos que solo se guarda para él mismo—. Escucha, solo fueron un par de días agradables los que nos frecuentábamos de niños. Nada más. ¿Entiende, Princesa? —hace una pausa, bufando con fastidio. Todo ese sentimentalismo es bastante agotados y asfixiante—. Ahora, ¿Por qué no eres una buena chica y me das tu espada de forma voluntaria...? —sisea como un encantador de bestias pero parece que la ha subestimado bastante cuando la ve girar y, en un movimiento, desenvainar su arma para apuntarle—. Creo que no será de la forma amable.

—¿Te volviste loco o es que los años te convirtieron en un bruto bárbaro? —A Sasuke le salta una vena en la frente, molesto—. No te la llevarás. Esto es un obsequio de mi padre—el muchacho rueda los ojos, hastiado.

—¿Un obsequio? Por favor ¿Cómo sabes que no ha sido hurtado con anterioridad? —Sakura enmudece y se siente rígida de pronto. ¿Es enserio? ¿Enserio está sugiriendo tal cosa absurda?

—Mi padre no es un ladrón —aclara, furiosa—. Además tú mismo lo viste ¿no es así? La espada tiene el símbolo de mi familia —Sasuke se pasa una mano por el cabello, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Eso no prueba nada. Pudieron grabarle el símbolo luego de haberla robado.

De acuerdo, es suficiente. En verdad ha logrado que se enfade enserio diciendo tales tonterías.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Actuaste de la misma manera la última vez que nos vimos ¿Lo olvidaste ya?— Sasuke se maldice internamente. No han pasado ni diez minutos y se ha dejado llevar estúpidamente por culpa de ella. Sakura, por otro lado, no entiende esa repentina enemistad e injurias hacia su familia saliendo de la boca de él. Y no es la primera vez que lo hace. Y siempre es una razón que, hasta hace poco, Sakura estaba pasando por alto—. ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi padre?

—¿Qué?

—No sé si me lo estoy imaginando pero siempre que lo menciono a él te pones así —Es un imbécil. Un imbécil que no tiene control de la fuerza de sus emociones pero de algo está seguro, no va a perder esa discusión con ella. No ahora que la tiene tan cerca y la necesita para sus propósitos. Y es que sabe cómo provocarla y jugar con la fragilidad de su corazón. Es una chica después de todo.

—¿Siempre? Solo hemos hablado dos insignificantes veces, Princesa. No se haga más atribuciones de la que le corresponden —Sakura ha quedado callada. Y el se siente vencedor. Aunque por una parte está bien demostrar que del niño que conoció hace años no queda nada ya. Y parece que logra lo que ha pretendido cuando la ve bajar la mirada un poco y ve sus ojos un poco vidriosos. Sasuke no siente remordimiento pues su mente, la mayor parte del tiempo, solo la ocupa un pensamiento—. Dices que solo me pongo así cuando lo mencionas a él...¿No te preguntas por qué? —la Princesa se sacude un poco la nariz enrojecida—. Una vez que tu padre caiga del trono mostrará su verdadero rostro. Y ahí lo sabrás.

¿Cómo se atreve?

¿Cómo se atreve a soltar tales calumnias sobre su padre delante de ella?

No está dispuesta a permitirlo.

Él no es el único que ha cambiado con el paso de los años, y si piensa que va a quedarse callada y no hacer nada, está equivocado.

—Empuña tu espada, bárbaro —cuando Sasuke la ve y la oye, enarca una ceja, soberbio—. ¡No te me quedes viendo y prepárate!

—Intentar hacerte la fuerte no te queda. Puede que puedas empuñar un arma pero dudo que puedas siquiera hacer algún movimiento decente y herir a alguien —confiado de que no va a atacarle y de que tiene toda la razón, no se percata de las presencias que se acercan. Cuando se da cuenta ya los tiene a ellos a unos metros de donde están él y Sakura.

—Me temo que sí puede, Sasuke —Sakura se coloca firme, aunque más nerviosa que antes, cuando ve a un grupo de hombres, seguramente de la edad de ella y de Sasuke, aparecerse a un lado.

La mitad de la manada que Sasuke lidera son algunos de ellos, aunque la mayoría siempre esté indispuesto a obedecer algo de que su infantil e irresponsable líder les ordene. Además de que es claramente visible lo de maravilla que se llevan, comenzando por uno de los miembros más fuerte, y el que más detesta Sasuke.

—Hn, no te ves muy bien que digamos, Neji —suelta, burlón, a quien fuera, para su maldita mala suerte, el segundo al mando. Más atrás está Kiba, quien sucediera a Neji en caso de que Sasuke y el segundo estuviesen imposibilitados a liderar. Cosa que parece que nunca sucederá considerando lo fuertes que son —. ¿vas a decirme que ella te hizo eso? —pregunta riendo déspota, refiriéndose a la herida que tiene en el brazo.

—Es cierto —pero no cuenta con que Sakura se lo asegure, viendo como guarda su espada de nuevo.

Lo recuerda.

Recuerda al lobo gris y la herida que le hizo antes de caer por el barranco. Entonces...¿era ese muchacho? ¿Un hombre lobo como Sasuke?

—Debes de estar bromeando —suelta antes de exponer su burla a modo de carcajadas. Sakura no lo reconoce. ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de cambiar tanto? Se siente asqueada por tan deshonorable actitud—. Déjame felicitarte, Neji, te has vuelto la burla del grupo —un par de miembros más le secundan las risas aunque con menor intensidad—. ¿O te gustaría ser la mascota?

—Ya basta —hasta ese entonces casi nadie se ha percatado de la presencia femenina. Cuando Sakura alza la voz es inevitable no voltear a mirarla, y mucho más viendo como pasa de Sasuke y prácticamente le empuja. El resto de los miembros de la manada suda frío. Nadie que conozcan ha tenido tal grado de insolencia o estúpido valor para callar u oponerse a Sasuke pues saben que el castigo sería caro. Pero ella lo ha hecho como si nada—. No necesitas expresarte de las personas así. ¡A-Además, si lo herí lo hice en defensa propia y...!

—No necesito la benevolencia de nadie —Neji la detiene en seco, mirándola duramente—. Y menos de la hija del Rey.

De nuevo.

De nuevo están ligándola a su padre como si fuera una clase de maldición.

Como si llevara una culpa heredada sobre sus hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy la hija del Rey? —Es lo único que pregunta pues sabe que no hay forma de que obtenga una respuesta sensata sobre lo otro.

—Por sus ojos —es Kiba ésta vez quien toma la palabra. Sasuke, a su lado, se siente fastidiado más no hace nada al respecto—. Qu-quiero decir...Tiene los ojos de la Reina Kushina, su alteza. Es fácil reconocerla.

—¿Cómo que _'su alteza'_? —cuestiona Sasuke, irritado con lo último. Y luego, nada. Silencio. Solo están ahí mirándose las caras como si esperaran a que algo sucediera. Está de más decir que Sasuke es todo menos paciente. No puede perder el tiempo simplemente con eso. Hay un plan que solo él conoce que debe poner en marcha, y por supuesto la necesita a ella. Pero no es tan fácil como solo pedirle que lo siga. De nuevo prepara una estrategia. Un modo de psicología inversa en la que sea ella la que haga todo y él solo sea el precursor; y cree que saber cómo—. Como sea, nosotros ya nos vamos.

—E-espera... —antes de que Sasuke de un paso, le toma del brazo. _"Bingo"_ , piensa él—. ¿Vas a dejarme aquí? ¿So-sola...?

—Fue tan temeraria para hacerse pasar por un hombre en esa tonta prueba y para herir a uno de mis camaradas, incluso para empuñar su adorable espada contra mí —suelta Sasuke con ironía—. La veo suficiente capaz como para regresar sola por el lugar donde vino.

—¡Pe-pero tú me trajiste hasta aquí y...!

—Corrección, tú me seguiste —Sakura se pone roja—. Fue lindo verte pero se acabó el paseo por el bosque. Que tenga suerte, su majestad.

Qué arrogante.

Qué despreciable.

Qué...Dios.

No. No va a dejarlo ir tan fácil.

—Ni si quiera lo sueñes —como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche, Sakura le toma el brazo con fuerza, deteniéndolo y obligan dolo a que la mire para lo que tiene que decir—. Iré contigo.

—No haga bromas, Princesa.

—¿Te parece que bromeo? —contradice ella, bastante firme en su decisión.

—Ajá, supongamos que accedo —comienza diciendo, apartándola y mirándola con burla—. ¿Tiene, al menos, experiencia viajando con una manda de lobos?

—E-eh...No.

—¿Tiene armamento?

—A-ah, n-no mucho pero...

—¿Sabe navegar en las aguas de los turbulentos ríos? —El rostro de Sakura se ilumina. Quizá no sea una experta pero ha pasado casi toda su infancia acompañando a Naruto a nadar en el río y en más de una ocasión han tenido que sobrellevar un par de experiencias difíciles sobre eso. ¡Ya está! ¡Por supuesto que tiene experiencia en eso!

—¡Sí!

—Perfecto. La amarraré a un tronco y lo aventaré río abajo, así regresará a su adorable Reino —carcajadas y una cara malhumorada. Dios, es tan...¡Arg! Ella también puede jugar su juego si es lo que quiere.

—Te propongo un trato mejor —dice, y hay algo en su tono de voz risueño que hace que se le ericen los vellos a él—. No eres alguien complicado. Eres humano a fin de cuentas.

—Medio.

—No tendrás remordimientos si me dejas aquí sola —la ve insistir demasiado cerca de él para su estado mental. Aún así él cree que ella no se está esforzando lo suficiente para persuadirlo pero le da gracia que lo intente.

—No lo creo, Princesita.

—Qué mal. Porque yo no podría dormir sabiendo que dejé a su suerte a una pobre e indefensa doncella solo para morir de hambre o, aun peor, para ser devorada por bestias salvajes —Sasuke suelta una risita. Como si eso fuera suficiente para convencerlo—. Me queda claro que no puedo confiar en tu honor pero tengo otras formas de convencerte —el muchacho enarca una ceja, curioso.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Dándote lo que codicias.

Azul.

Pequeño, brillante y azul.

¿Cómo y de dónde ha sacado un pequeño diamante azul? Con esa cosa podría comprar porciones de carne y armamento por un año. Como puede se lo arrebata de las manos sin percatarse de la ligera sonrisa llena de victoria de Sakura.

—Te escucho —carraspea pero no preparado para la cantidad de pequeños diamantes azules que Sakura vierte en su mano luego de eso. De acuerdo...podría reconsiderarlo —. Bien, acepto tu soborno —Sakura lo oye y está apunto de pegar un brinco...—. Pero ¿te digo algo? No alcanza para un viaje de primera clase —y de la misma forma en la que Sakura no sale de su asombro, Sasuke la toma de las rodillas, colocando su cuerpo encima de su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

La Princesa deja de insistir en el octavo intento pues no hay manera de que pueda bajar ahora que está encima del lomo de Sasuke en su forma de bestia. Su pelaje es más suave de lo que es...¡Pero quiere arrancárselo todo justo ahora!

—¡Ya bájame! ¡Exijo que me bajes y me quites esta venda apestosa! —insiste una vez que siente, luego de una hora entera de viaje, como se detienen. No puede ver nada, además.

—Le dijimos que fuera a conseguir comida, y lo único que nos trae es a una mujer.

—Princesa o no, ahora está en nuestro territorio.

Sasuke pasa de todos esos comentarios y Sakura, por supuesto, se siente fuera de lugar. Oye demasiadas voces nuevas y solo intuye que han llegado a un lugar en específico. Todo eso es absurdo y su paciencia tiene un límite.

—¡Bájame! —para fortuna de ella, aquél es el último intento que da pues de inmediato el accede aunque no de la manera gentil que ella espera. Para cuando Sakura siente varios bultos detrás de su espalda es que entiende que ha sido casi lanzada al suelo. La venda de los ojos se afloja lo suficiente para quitársela y finalmente ver.

Una tienda.

Una tienda para dormir con un montón de sábanas.

—Como puede ver, Princesa, tiene un lujoso espacio para usted sola —Sakura está a punto de reclamar hasta que un olor fuerte llega a su nariz, tapándosela de inmediato—. Ah, cierto. Hay pescado, huevo, y más pescado —una oleada de náuseas se aglomera en el inicio del estómago pero deja de prestarle atención cuando un invitado no esperado se le avienta encima sin estar preparada—. Él es Nero, nuestro cachorro guardián. De hecho, estás en su espacio —. ¿En qué momento se le ha trepado y ha comenzado a babearle la cara? Sakura apenas puede con el peso del lobezno y con el desastre que está haciendo con su cabello ahora cubierto de mugre y saliva—. Por cierto, si se cuelga de ti es porque le gustas.

—¡O-Oye...!

Cuando Sasuke sale de la tienda, detrás de él solo se escuchan gritos y movimientos bruscos dentro de la tienda. Y aunque la escena está para matar a una persona de risa, su semblante luce satisfecho solamente. .

—Sasuke —llama Kiba—. ¿Enserio vas a dejar que se quede?

—Es parte de mi plan y ella cayó redondita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo más corto que verán hasta ahora jajaja
> 
> No se si se dieron cuenta pero amo la película de Sinbad, y he aquí una prueba de ello. Aunque claro, le he cambiado bastante algunos diálogos pero es más o menos la idea que quiero mostrarles de la actitud de Sasuke.
> 
> Además de que con esto ya está decidido que comenzará a viajar con la manada de lobos pero ¿por cuánto tiempo y para qué?
> 
> El próximo capítulo será más largo y se revelarán ciertos misterios que envuelven a la familia de Sakura.
> 
> ¡Gracias por la paciencia!
> 
> Romi-out.


	9. Cicatrices

¿Qué clase de poder tenía ella sobre él para ceder a su estúpida petición?

Sasuke se continúa preguntando lo mismo tras darse cuenta de que llevarla consigo implicaba ciertas cosas que había pasado por alto.

Como un lobezno al que le extiende la mano y te toma del pie. Así era Sakura aunque, claro, ella figuraba mas bien a una liebre indefensa. Lo que lo hacía sentir más estúpido.

La imagen mental de una tonta liebre enfrentando, con agallas desconocidas, a un poderoso lobo es ridícula. Pero no existe analogía que mejor los represente ahora. Dios...Darle esa ligera libertad le está cabreando justo ahora recordando el origen de toda esa imbecilidad.

_**(flashback)** _

—Parece que la Princesa nos acompaña.

Sakura no mira con el mejor semblante a Neji en tanto oye el comentario al verla salir de la carpa siendo correteada por el pequeño can. A lo mucho a dormido un par de horas solamente considerando eso una gran hazaña teniendo a las patas del lobezno por todo su cuerpo durante toda la maldita noche.

Pasa de él observando el panorama. Hay un par de miembros de la manada sentados en círculo comiendo algo de arroz de los pequeños cuencos cafés. Inmediatamente atrae la atención de los ojos curiosos, poniéndola nerviosa. De vuelve la mirada al castaño de cabello largo, viéndolo comer con cierta dificultad. Receptivamente recuerda la herida en su brazo.

—Vaya, nos honra su majestad —pero todas sus ganas por querer ser amable con ellos se esfuma en cuanto oye el molesto tono con el que Sasuke le habla. Le mira de reojo, seria, como si no sintiera sorpresa por el tono de su voz—. ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada? Anda, deja el drama y siéntate a comer. —ordena él entre bocados.

—No tengo apetito —miente, evidentemente, pero parece que Sakura controla muy bien su estómago para no hacerlo rugir y pasar un momento vergonzoso delante de ellos aunque es realmente difícil cuando le llega el olor de pescado asado hasta sus fosas nasales. Sasuke ríe un poco desde encima del tronco hueco donde se encuentra al verla tan digna—. De hecho tengo una petición —el bocado que Sasuke tiene en la boca le pasa en seco, mirándola serio.

—Hn, seguramente nos fascinará escuchar lo que tiene que decir la hija del Rey —ironiza, terminando de masticar—. Habla entonces —tragándose las irremediables ganas de estampar su puño en la boca del insolente azabache, Sakura le toma la palabra.

—Escribiré una carta y deseo que la envíes al Reino —Sasuke casi se atraganta.

—¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

— _"Eso_ s _ería muy fácil según veo, tonto bárbaro"_ —piensa Sakura para sus adentros, cruzándose de brazos, refiriéndose a Sasuke en su forma de lobo.

Sasuke se lleva otro trozo de pescado a la boca dibujando un gesto risible mientras sigue repitiendo, en su mente, lo que Sakura acaba de pedirle.

—¿Qué maravillosa idea se le está ocurriendo a nuestra invitada de honor? —empieza, burlesco—. ¿Planeas acusarnos de secuestro? ¿Revelar nuestra posición? Porque te recuerdo que tu estás aquí por tu propia voluntad —advierte.

Dios. En verdad quiere golpearlo. ¡Es un majadero mamarracho!

—No se trata de eso, solo quiero darle tranquilidad a mi familia. Solo quiero que sepan que estoy bien, es todo —finaliza y de nuevo se hace el silencio. Sakura lo odia...Ese tipo de atención cuando todos la observan como si esperaran que cometa un error para burlarse.

Sasuke, por el contrario, solo la mira en silencio.

Evidentemente han dejado de ser ese par de niños que solían pasar tardes jugando y platicando de cualquier bobada. Aun así nunca llegaron a conocerse lo suficiente. Pero lo poco que recuerda uno del otro es suficiente para que cada quien haga las comparaciones necesarias. Sasuke, por ejemplo, no sabe de donde viene esa firmeza.

Aunque él piensa que es una valentía sin fundamentos bastante absurda.

En un principio resulta divertido pero a medida que no la ve flaquear deja de serlo.

Y le molesta mucho.

—¿Qué recibo yo a cambio? —pero es estúpido. Él es un estúpido al cubo. Decir eso es como darle una abertura a la esperanza. En serio es un idiota.

—Alguien que pueda curar las heridas de tus compañeros —ahí está de nuevo. Esa firmeza hasta en la voz. A Sakura parece que deja de importarle que todos le miren, incluyendo al chico castaño—. Aunque temporalmente claro, eso depende del tiempo que siga contigo—la soberana de Konoha hace una pausa, tomando aire—. Estoy pensando en que cada semana pueda enviarle cartas a mi padre y a mi hermano.

Un momento de silencio y la primera risa sarcástica es la esperada.

Sasuke en verdad está sorprendido.

Ella es demasiado entretenida.

—Eres buena negociando —elogia, aunque la verdad es que piensa lo contrario pero él no podría haber creado la situación perfecta para hacerla permanecer a su lado de una manera tan fácil. Es tan tonta y tan inocente, piensa.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un hecho, Princesa —hace una pausa, colocándose de pie—. Neji será tu conejillo de indias ¿no es maravilloso? —se burla, descarado ganándose la desaprobación de Neji y, por supuesto, de Sakura en cuanto cruzan miradas.

_**(final del flashback)** _

Sí, todo eso ha sido genial...pero igual ha sido muy estúpido.

No quiere pensar en las consecuencias pues piensa que no habrá ninguna si le permite a Sakura ciertas cosas solo para tenerla satisfecha. Necesita hacerlo a fin de cuentas si lo que desea es que siga a su lado.

El corazón de los humanos es frágil, y romper a Sakura parece una tarea sencilla mientras más cerca la tenga de él.

Romper...

A las criaturas como él, sin embargo, es más difícil fracturar el corazón. Pero a Sasuke le han herido ya con todo lo que tienen. Su interior sangra constantemente cada que recuerda la escena sangrienta de hace años. Nada ha sido igual desde entonces.

Sasuke no ambiciona riquezas como la mayoría piensa.

Ambiciona algo que le de paz a su alma, porque corazón ya no tiene.

Algo igual de proporcional a lo que le han arrebatado.

Algo como la venganza.

* * *

_**(flashback)** _

No puede apartar sus ojos de él. Es como una especie de magnetismo. O quizá es solo miedo.

Y porque no tiene a nadie más.

Ya no.

A sus diez años Konoha le ha arrebatado todo.

Y aquél hombre que lleva por nombre Madara parece saber cosas que él no.

—Tsunade Senju nunca pudo tener hijos —así comienza el relato—. Y aunque al principio eso no parecía ser un problema, con el paso del tiempo ella comenzó a deprimirse. Ser parte de la nobleza tiene sus propias reglas y la Reina necesitaba darle al, en aquél entonces, Rey Jiraiya, un heredero.

—Namikaze Minato —sale de sus labios odio transgredido en palabras.

No puede ocultarlo pero tampoco es que quiera hacerlo.

El odio, seguramente, es lo único que lo va a mantener con vida hasta el día en que lo mate.

—Llegaron dos niños una mañana al castillo. Un niño rubio con dos zafiros por ojos. Y un niño azabache, con dos gemas cornalinas en sus ojos— Sasuke contiene la respiración. No recuerda esa parte de la historia. No la conoce. Nunca había escuchado de un segundo hijo.

—¿O-otro niño?

—Tu padre era el segundo niño —la confesión le cae como un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué acaba de decir? —. Minato y Fugaku crecieron juntos en un orfanato. El mismo que el Rey y la Reina visitaban seguido. Cierta ocasión el Rey Jiraiya los había llevado para que pasaran una temporada con él y con su esposa. Tsunade los recibió a ambos con mucho cariño y amor, tanto que pronto no quiso separarse de ellos jamás. El Rey los adoptó luego de eso—Madara hace una pausa, cerciorándose del rostro compungido de Sasuke—. Todo era alegría en el Reino hasta que pronto la juventud los sacudió a ambos. Minato se volvió arrogante y cruel. Además de que era muy inteligente para manejar cualquier situación a su antojo. Era de esperarse que se ganara los elogios y la confianza de Jiraiya mucho antes que tu padre, a quien constantemente pisoteaba con humillaciones —los pequeños puños de Sasuke se aprietan con fuerza—. Incluso la Reina prefería a Minato por sobre Fugaku. Todos en el Reino también. Y Minato solo ambicionada una sola cosa: Ser el heredero del Rey —silencio—. Tu padre tenía una herida en la pierna ¿no es así?

Las memorias conspiran trayendo a su mente ese hecho en particular. Fugaku siempre le dijo que había sido un accidente pero el imponente lobo negro con tonalidades grises nunca renegó de aquella cicatriz en su pata derecha. Incluso si cojeaba...Nunca le dijo nada sobre ello.

—Minato se la hizo —el menor engrandece los ojos, ahora tenuamente teñidos de rojo debido a la cólera que está conteniendo—. Él sabía que Fugaku tenía todo lo requerimientos para ser Rey. Lo consideraba su rival así que decidió deshacerse de su amenaza. La herida se la causó Minato en una de sus peleas, la sangre de tu padre corrió por su espada —Madara se cruza de brazos, jocoso. La expresión de Sasuke es justamente la que espera y ya no le quedan más dudas al respecto—. Nadie le creyó a tu padre al decir que Minato le había causado la herida. A tu padre lo llamaron mentiroso mientras a Minato lo llamaban honesto y valeroso.

_"Mi padre es amable y gentil"_

Sakura mintió.

Sakura le había mentido.

Pero ¿qué podría esperar de la hija de ese tipo?

Y aún así...

—Así que, ¿un Rey que cojea? Eso nunca sucedería—ironiza Madara, burlándose un poco—. Minato es inteligente. Es bueno manipulando a la gente con su imagen de rectitud y honestidad. Cuando Jiraiya lo nombro su sucesor ¿sabes lo primero que hizo él al sentirse con poder?

_"Padre... ¿Por qué no vivimos en el reino?"_

Todo comienza a tener sentido, empezando por esa pregunta que Fugaku nunca le pudo responder.

—Lo desterró —Sasuke ya no lo mira. Pero si lo hiciera, Madara estaría seguro que sería letal de ser un arma.

Sasuke siente como todo su cuerpo arde. Como la transformación quiere poseerlo y dejar correr la ira como si fuera fuego que arrasa con todo a su paso. Madara lo sabe con solo ver como el espasmódico cuerpo del niño atraviesa temblores.

—Ese tipo... ¿sabía lo que éramos?

—Lo sabía pero ni la fuerza de Fugaku pudo ante la amenaza que Minato le había lanzado antes de irse. No tuvo más opción que acceder.

—¿A-amenaza? —la imagen que Sasuke tiene de Fugaku es gloriosa. Como un imponente hombre al que no le teme a nada. El lider de su manada. El que luchaba hasta el final. Su padre no conocía el miedo. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho decidir no pelear su lugar en el Reino y simplemente preferir una vida de salvaje?

—Minato amenazó con matar a su hijo pequeño. A ese pequeño ser que aun habitaba en el vientre de su esposa.

Mikoto.

Su amada y dulce madre.

Sasuke había sido el último en nacer antes de que el Rey los desterrara del Reino.

Todo encajaba.

Todo.

Las crueldades de ese hombre.

Las mentiras de su hija.

Sasuke no recuerda a quien juró odiar más esa noche. Pero seguramente a él. A Minato.

Lo supo desde antes de saber su nombre y que había sido él. Lo supo la triste y lluviosa noche en la que los estandartes del Reino ondeaban triunfantes luego de la masacre que acaban de propiciar. Todo por orden de él.

Y ahora entendía por qué lo había hecho.

Porque le había arrebatado todo.

Y era injustificable.

Lo sigue siendo aún ahora. Cada que piensa en ese hombre la ira fluye y es imparable. No mide la fuerza con la que cierra sus manos alrededor de la corteza del tronco en el que se encuentra, partiendola. El líquido viscoso pronto escurre por su mano pero no le importa. Ese dolor no es nada.

Ha pasado los últimos años mentalizándose para ello. Para no sentir nada más que odio hacia Konoha. Hacia la familia real.

Las cicatrices en sus manos, brazos y piernas solo son un recordatorio de los años que le ha costado entrenar su cuerpo para lo que está por venir.

Vengar a Fugaku.

Reclamar el derecho sobre esas tierras que también le pertenecen.

Pero sobretodo, a Namikaze Minato...

—Voy a matarlo.

* * *

—¿Qué fue eso? —el rugido de lobo que se oye a la distancia la pone de nervios a pesar de que, sabe, debe comenzar a acostumbrarse.

—Debe ser Sasuke —dice a su lado el chico de cabello marrón—. Soy Kiba, por cierto.

—Namikaze Saku... —el muchacho suelta una risita, interrumpiendo su presentación.

—Todos sabemos quién es —dice, risueño atrayendo la mirada de algunos miembros de la manada que están por ahí, entre ellos aquella pelirroja que, desde que se vieron, no se han saludado. A Sakura le basta ver la expresión que siempre pone cuando cruzan miradas para entender que no le agrada ni un poco—. Oh, ella es Karin. Es muy malhumorada y muy pegajosa con Sasuke. Es mejor que ni intentes hablarle —bromea el castaño a lo que la pelirrosa solo alza las cejas, digna, ignorando la mirada intensa de la susodicha.

—No es como si me interesara hablarle a alguien que no le agrado —espeta, seria, terminando ese tema para cambiar a otro—. Por cierto, sobre mi carta...

—Ya fue enviada —Sakura sonríe de vuelta al muchacho. Le agrada saber que al menos una persona es amable con ella—. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Princesa?

—Adelante.

—¿Conocía a Sasuke antes? —la efusividad se esfuma tan pronto toca ese tema. No es que le moleste, es que simplemente parece que esos recuerdos, a pesar que existen, no significaran nada actualmente. Suspira, sin darse cuenta que varios miembros curiosos se han acercado para oír lo que tiene qué decir.

—Conocí a un lindo y divertido cachorrito. No al imbécil que tiene por líder —varios sueltan pequeñas risas ante el comentario y Sakura pronto se siente segura de seguir hablando—. ¿Todos ustedes son...?

—¿Hombres lobo? —Sakura dirige su mirada a la chica llamada Karin, recibiendo un gesto malhumorado—. Dios, no creí que la Princesa de Konoha fuera tan estúpida. No entiendo para qué la quiere Sasuke con nosotros.

—Tal vez no lo satisfaces lo suficiente y prefirió algo con más...clase —bromea el recién llegado albino de ojos malva. Sakura tiembla un poco cuando siente como la toma por los hombros con demasiada confianza—. Nuestro líder fue bastante ambicioso esta vez, mira que conseguir a nada más y nada menos que a la hija del Rey. Qué grandiosa hazaña —molesta por el comentario, Sakura se pone de pie, sacudiéndose las manos de Suigetsu.

—No vine aquí para ser su juguete sexual—aclara, firme.

—¿Para qué vino entonces, mi Princesa?

¿En qué momento llegó?

Lo que es más...¡¿En qué momento ha colado su mano izquierda sobre ella y su viente, mientras que con la derecha le sujeta del mentón? A Sakura se le detiene el aliento tan pronto mira sus ojos.

Pero la sensación está lejos de ser placentera cuando siente su lengua juguetear cerca de su oreja.

¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

—¡¿Q-qué crees que haces?! —vocifera alto, intentando apartarlo.

Debido a la cercanía, nota en la cadera del muchacho la funda de su katana. No es su idea más brillante pero...

—Esto se puso bueno —silba Suigetsu, entretenido, a diferencia del gesto aturdido del resto de los miembros al ver a Sakura desenvainar el arma de su líder, apuntándole.

Pero ¿dónde está? Solo ha girado y cerrado los ojos una vez. La respuesta le llega cuando siente la punta de otra espada en su espalda. Sasuke le ha quitado la suya.

—Suelta el arma ahora —lo oye con severidad detrás de ella pero no obedece—. ¿No me oíste?... —Sasuke, creyéndose vencedor de la rabieta de Sakura, comienza a bajar su brazo al ver que ella hace ceder el suyo pero el siguiente movimiento que hace es tan estúpido como predecible...como realmente bueno.

Sakura ha fingido soltar el arma solo para volver a sujetarla en el aire, girando sobre sí misma para volver a apuntarle, esta vez con éxito el cuello.

La reacción de todos, a excepción de Suigetsu quien no puede continuar reprimiendo la risa y un par de aplausos llenos de elogio, es de asombro.

Eso ha sido inesperado y bastante rápido.

—Calla, Suigetsu —gruñe Sasuke como si en realidad no le importara sentir el filo del arma en su cuello, amenazándolo—. ¿Qué cree que hace, Princesa? —dice, contundente, quitando con un solo dedo la katana.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí...!

Karin, segura de que Sasuke va a darle un castigo severo a esa tonta, sonríe descarada pero lo que viene nadie lo espera. Ni siquiera Sakura quien no sabe qué hacer ni a donde mirar cuando Sasuke le toma por la cintura con violencia, estampando sus labios con los suyos.

La cabeza la siente pesada de pronto.

Las manos, frías.

Y el corazón, loco como un garañón salvaje que nunca aprenderá a ser domado.

Pero no es así como debería ser su primer beso. No de esa forma.

Qué bastardo.

Qué cruel.

Solo hasta que Sasuke ve que es suficiente el castigo, la suelta y Sakura urge de oxígeno y de algo que calme sus mejillas encendidas.

Se siente fatal.

Siente ganas de llorar.

Tal humillación...Tal bajeza...

—Eso fue bastante malo —el rostro de Sakura arde de la vergüenza y la tristeza pero es incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no hace falta para reconocer el tono sin vergüenza con el que lo dice.

—¿Por qué...? —no es una pregunta directa pero de serlo quisiera hacerlo dándole un golpe a la cara pero no quiere verlo. No quiere ver como se ríe en su cara. No quiere ver al resto de la manada, seguramente, con una expresión similar a la de él.

Su primer beso.

Arrebatado de tal forma...por la persona con la que constantemente sueña en las noches.

Y ahora siente que lo aborrece.

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?!

Cuando Sasuke percibe el temblor de su voz, Sakura ya se encuentra llorando. Gruesas hileras de agua salada resbalan por sus mejillas y hay algo dentro de él que parece que estrecha pero le resta importancia. Su corazón está demasiado duro como para sentir remordimiento a estas alturas.

—Porque me dio la gana —declara, cínico, recogiendo su arma y guardándola, caminando lejos hasta perderse de la vista de cualquiera.

Nadie dice nada pero el cotilleo es lo suficientemente alto como para obviar de lo que hablan. A Sakura no parece importarle pero es consciente de que la imagen que deben tener de ella en este momento es vergonzosa pero no tiene las fuerzas ni para voltear a ver. Solo sigue así, quieta, con los hombros sufriendo espasmos a medida que llora.

Contiene el llanto pero las lágrimas solo caen.

Kiba intenta acercarse pero incluso alguien como él no está hecho para consolar. De hecho ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera pasa saber qué decir y...

—¿Qué mierda miran? ¡Vuelvan todos a sus deberes ahora! —la voz profunda y dura de Neji es la que acaba con todo murmullo y la que pone orden, disgregando a todos por caminos distintos.

Kiba se pregunta por qué ha hecho eso pues a pesar de que Neji figura más como la razón de la manada, no es una persona dulce tampoco. No mira a Sakura, al menos considera que no lo necesita. Al que sí mira es al castaño. Kiba entiende dirigiéndose completamente a ella, como si él se lo hubiese ordenado con solo mirarlo.

—Princesa... —dice, suave. No la toca pues considera que es inapropiado—. ¿Está bien?

—Q-quiero lavarme... —ambos hombres levantan las cejas, confundidos—. Quiero quitarme su aroma.

—Claro.

* * *

A pesar de saber que Suigetsu le ha seguido, Sasuke no se inmuta por ello. Ni tampoco lo hace cuando oye aplausos detrás de él. Quizá tenga unas ligeras ganas de romperle la boca...pero no está con el humor adecuado ahora como para hacerlo.

—Linda escena la de hace rato, eh —ironiza sacudiendo sus manos. Si no supiera lo vago que es Sasuke para darle importancia a sus comentarios sarcásticos, posiblemente Suigetsu se replatearía muchas veces antes de abrir la boca delante de él—. Y dime ¿qué se siente besar a alguien de la realeza?

—Te preguntaré lo mismo cuando te haya roto todos los huesos por estarme fastidiando —suelta el azabache, seco—. ¿Qué sentiste, Suigetsu?

—Tu siempre solucionando todo con la violencia, así no le agradarás a la Princesa —bromea recibiendo una mirada gélida de su parte—. Bueno, al menos sabemos una cosa. Es indudable que es la hija del Rey. Ese hombre tiene muy buenos reflejos, era de esperarse que su hija heredara tal habilidad con las espadas —Sasuke lo mira de reojo.

—No era como que tuviera dudas de que no fuera su hija.

—Por favor —suelta, riéndose—. ¿Ojos verdes y cabello rosa? Hasta mi abuela dudaría de que fuera hija de un rubio con ojos azul como el maldito cielo.

Sasuke se toma su tiempo antes de responder algo que es irrelevante, pero que no ha podido evitar pensar al traer a su mente sus ojos. Ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Tiene los ojos de su madre —comenta sin razón aparente y Suigetsu, quien fuera la persona más entrometida y fastidiosa del mundo, lo nota. Sasuke intenta camuflear ese dato que se le ha salido como si en verdad le importara—. O eso es lo que dicen.

—Sí, claro —dice, fingiendo no notar eso—. Como sea...Entonces ¿eran amigos de la infancia?—Sasuke detiene sus pensamientos al escucharlo. Claro, seguramente Sakura ha hablado de más—. ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías una linda amistad con la hija de Minato?

—No somos amigos de infancia —aclara, tajante—. Ella solo... —las tardes nacaradas y sus manos sobre el frío césped se amotinan en su contra. En aquél entonces no era necesario decirse algo. Estaba bien así. Solo dándole nombres a las formas de las nubes...Sacude la cabeza, evadiendo seguir pensando en cosas absurdas—. Es solo alguien que conocí. Es todo.

—Pues qué suerte la tuya al conocer a alguien de la realeza —el albino hace una pausa como quien no se termina de tragar el cuento que le dicen. Y solo alguien como él sería capaz de ser tan directo y preguntar con todas sus letras lo que sospecha—. La venganza de la que tanto hablas... ¿Tiene que ver con nuestra Princesa? —Sasuke suelta una risita desdeñosa.

—¿Nuestra? En todo caso ella es solo mía —Suigetsu suelta una carcajada.

—No sabía que fueras tan posesivo. ¿No me digas que te gusta?

—Te creía mejor bromista —se jacta, irónico—. Aunque si tanto quieres saber...Sakura es parte de mi plan y espero que de tu boca no salga absolutamente nada porque seré yo quien te la cosa si dices algo ¿quedó claro?

—Como el agua.

* * *

—¿Prince...? —Kiba calla, esperando a que Sakura termine de secarse el rostro con un trozo de tela que le ha ofrecido para hacerlo. A unos pasos hay un pequeño riachuelo, mismo en el que la hija de Minato ha sumergido sus manos tan pronto lo ha visto—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—No del todo —expresa en un largo suspiro, pasando de la calma que ha conseguido de quién sabe donde a la molestia tras solo recordar a Sasuke—. Es un...imbécil. ¿Cómo se atrevió a besarme? D-debería...

—¿Desquitarse? —Sakura pega un saltito del susto cuando lo oye. Es decir, reconoce la voz de algunos miembros, y la del castaño del cabello largo se le ha quedado grabada en la mente muy fácil luego de haber oído como ordenaba a la manada perderse cada quien en lo suyo. Aunque no cree que haya sido un acto de bondad...está agradecida de que lo haya hecho—. Eso se puede arreglar —sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Neji le lanza una espada de madera gruesa, lo suficientemente para asimilar a una de verdad, mientras él sostiene una igual con su mano izquierda—. Atácame.

—Neji ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Kiba, anteponiéndose entre él y la Princesa.

—No voy a hacerle daño si es lo que crees —aclara, volviendo la vista a la chica. Sakura no sabe exactamente por qué lo hace pero ha apretado la espada de madera tan pronto se la ha lanzado. Sigue furiosa. Sigue molesta. Y es probable que Neji solo quiera proporcionarle un medio para que se desahogue; y qué mejor que haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer—. Anda. Ataque, Princesa —sin pensárselo mucho, Sakura corre hacia él dando el primer golpe.

Un grito de guerra y de desahogo tan alto que siente como toda su cuerpo se sumerge en una trampa de agua.

Siente como se alivia parte de su coraje pero aún no es suficiente.

Quiere más.

Quiere dejar salir más.

Y Neji, por algún motivo, sonríe entre tanto esquiva -a pesar de tener herido aun uno de sus brazos- con facilidad cada uno de sus ataques. Sakura se ve deseosa de más y satisfecha de poder estar dejando fluir su coraje. A su lado Kiba solo mira atento esperando que Sakura no resulte herida.

— _"Imagina que soy Sasuke"_ —la pelirrosa se detiene de golpe, agitada, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los lados. ¿De donde ha venido esa voz? Cuando vuelve a mirar al frente, Neji la mira, profundo—. _"Aquí estoy"_ —en un parpadeo lo ha tenido en frente y al otro ya no está—. _"¿Él te hizo esto..."_ —tomándola desprevenida repite el mismo movimiento que ha hecho Sasuke para amenazarla desde atrás. Pero Sakura no está dispuesta a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Inconscientemente recuerda el beso, y de nuevo se enciende.

Repite el gesto de soltar su espada para luego cogerla en el aire pero esta vez lo hace desde una altura mucho más baja, deslizando su pierna hacia atrás entre las de él para tumbarlo al suelo.

De Neji no ser tan hábil seguramente hubiese caído si se despistaba.

Sakura coge el arma a tan solo centímetros de que toque el suelo, arremetiendo hacia adelante para golpear sus pies pero él salta antes de que eso ocurra.

Y Sakura está más deliberada a la ira que simplemente cae de bruces. Cuando voltea para volver a ponerse de pie, la punta de la espada de Neji le apunta los ojos.

Agotada, solo rueda los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el césped.

—De acuerdo, me rindo —finaliza soltando en un suspiro para luego echarse a reír. Kiba se acerca un poco creyendo que se ha vuelto loca pero para Neji, quien la ayuda a levantarse, es claro por qué lo hace.

—No lo haces nada mal. Era de esperarse de la hija del Rey —elogia, dándole un apretón de manos antes de soltarla. Sakura solo baja un poco el rostro, sonrojada. 

—Gra-Gracias. Supongo.

—Eso fue genial —añade Kiba. Sakura siente demasiado calor de pronto. No está acostumbrada a que la elogien por sus habilidades con la espada. Quien se lleva la mayoría de esos elogios en el Reino es Naruto siendo él el heredero de Minato—. ¿El Rey le enseñó a pelear así?

—Amm, ¿no se supone que debemos volver al campamento? —pregunta, nerviosa aunque alegre por lo que sea que acaba de pasar. Incluso su mal humor parece haber desaparecido con éxito.

—Tenemos tiempo. Además, no es como si me importaran las órdenes que da Sasuke de todos modos —Sakura no puede evitar reír ante eso, devolviéndole la mirada.

* * *

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! —los gritos de Sasori se oyen por todo el recibidor, sacudiendo un sobre como si fuera la fórmula para vivir eternamente.

Desde que atraviesa la gran puerta hasta el estudio donde el heredero de Minato y el soberano del Reino vecino llevan dos noches en vela investigando sobre el posible paradero de Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay noticias de Sakura? —pero antes de que Sasori puede alcanzarle el sobre que tiene en sus manos, Minato aparece en la puerta—. Padre.

—Muéstrame, Sasori —pide el Rey con voz ronca. Ver como luce tampoco es una imagen apropiada para un Rey pero no es para menos considerando que no ha dormido casi nada desde que Sakura lleva perdida—. ¿Qué es?

—Mi Rey, llegó esta carta. Es de la Princesa.

Sai, quien también se encuentra ahí, aparta los papeles que sostiene cuando oye aquello. Su corazón no podría soportar una noticia mala. Afortunadamente para ellos Hinata ha sido escoltada de regreso a su Reino, dejando al hijo mayor de los Hyuga como apoyo para Konoha en cuanto a la búsqueda de quien fuera la persona de la que está enamorado.

Sasori asiste al Rey, entregandole el sobre. Minato intercambia miradas piadosas y cansadas con su hija mientras rasga el papel y saca el contenido.

Y lo primero que sienten es alivio al reconocer esa pulcra y cursiva letra.

Sin duda es de ella.

_"A mi amado padre y a mi amado hermano,_ _se que una disculpa no será suficiente para justificar lo que he hecho. Se que no debí pero a la vez no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._

_La libertad de la que alguna vez les hablé, creo que finalmente he obtenido lo que tanto busqué. Y eso es algo que no podría haber obtenido en casa._

_Sé que mi comportamiento merece un castigo severo. Y es probable que el Reino entero pronto cree rumores sobre mí. Si no es que ya lo ha hecho. Es, quizá, muy probable que siempre hayan tenido razón. Que yo no nací para para permanecer en un castillo orando por la vida y la victoria de los soldados que se marchan a las batallas._

_Se escuchan y se seguiran escuchando historias sobre lo benévola y justa que fue mi madre, la Reina a la que todo el mundo quiso, pero de mí es probable que no se escuchen buenas historias. Porque quizá yo no nací para ser la soberana que todo el mundo espera que sea. Mi madre nació para ser Reina y gobernar pero yo no. Y mientras más kilómetros son los que nos distancian, más me cercioro de ello._

_Les pido que no se preocupen por mí. Les aseguro que no corro peligro._

_Mi cuerpo se encuentra en una pieza...aunque quisiera que mi corazón también lo estuviera._ _Y es por eso que no puedo volver. Al menos no hasta que todo haya sido aclarado._ _Los problemas del corazón siempre demoran demasiado. A mi amado padre, es probable que la respuesta que he venido a buscar se encuentre dentro de las pesadillas de la persona a la que le he entregado mi corazón la primera vez que escapé de casa._

_Me encuentro bien así que detengan la búsqueda que, seguramente, han comenzado ya._

_Aceptaré mi castigo una vez que haya obtenido las respuestas que he venido a buscar._

_Y por favor, mi Rey, no desate su ira en contra de Matsuri. Lo único que ha hecho es obedecer la orden de un noble y, por supuesto, ser una estimada amiga._

_A Sai, si tu corazón te lo permite, lo lamento. Aunque siempre lo supiste, mi corazón ahora está más cerca de encontrar el lugar al que siempre ha pertenecido. A lado de la mágica naturaleza de una bestia. De alguien muy lejano a lo que puedes llegar a ser._

_Namikaze Sakura."_

— ¿Q-que...que es esto? —hay demasiadas razones para que Naruto piense que Sakur ha perdido la razón. El contenido de esa carta solo lo ha hecho enfurecer más de lo que ya se encuentra. Tanto que no ha evitado arrebatarle la carta a su padre de las manos—. ¿Qué está bien? ¿Que no la busquemos? ¡¿Se ha vuelto loca?! —brama, rabioso—. Padre, no podemos aceptar lo que nos pide. Debemos salir a buscarla y...

Pero Minato está inusualmente callado.

Y es que la marca debajo de la firma de Sakura le ha dejado completamente inmóvil cuando reconoce de qué es.

Una huella de lobo al final de las letras.

Muy abajo pero claramente legible.

—¿F-Fugaku...? —es lo único que puede decir. 


	10. Cacería

La segunda noche ha sido tan espantosa como Sakura ha pensado que sería.

No es que presumiera de los lujos y cuidados excesivos que tenía en el Castillo día y noche pero no le caería mal un buen baño de burbujas y esencias naturales.

Bah, qué va, deseaba, por lo menos, conseguir un trozo de jabón y tan si quiera un cepillo para su cabello, el cual ya comenzaba a sentirse tieso.

—Ah, no pido mucho —murmura adormitada, apartando un poco la manta agujereada, que es más un trozo de tela bastante roído ya.

Tan solo lleva un par de horas ahí y la idea de replantearse permanecer en ese lugar suena tentadora. Lo ha sido desde que siente que se ha vuelvo el conejillo de indias de todos. Y es que no solo Sasuke parecía ser un imbécil sin educación, el resto de la manada parecía tener el mismo tipo de personalidad irritante y hasta infantil.

La prueba de ello es que no dejaron de merodear y molestar su carpa una vez que pretendió dormir aunque fuese un par de horas.

Lo hacían para molestarla, por supuesto, como si fueran niños majaderos. Sakura no los entendía. El hecho de que fueran una raza mágica supuestamente extinta acostumbrada a la libertad y al bosque no significaba que tuvieran que comportarse como unas bestias.

— _"¿Por qué no pueden ser un poco civilizados?"_ —piensa resignada, tallándose los ojos ya con el amanecer encima. Eso, y claro, la juguetona y peluda cola del lobezno Nero moviéndose sobre su rostro—. Ah, es increíble —bufa rodando los ojos, apartando con cuidado al cachorro para erguirse un poco. Nero inmediatamente espabila como si el cansancio no fuera impedimento para sus ganas de jugar y pretender lamerle la cara—. Supongo que tendré que educarte a ti también —dice pasando de la inicial molestia a una ligera sonrisa ante la atención proporcionada. No es la que esperó en un principio pero incluso el pequeño lobezno se ve más fiel que alguno de esos hombres con los que no lleva conviviendo ni tres días.

Y es que pensar en ellos hace que caiga en pensar en Sasuke al final, y ese insoportable comportamiento hacia ella.

Es decir, no es como que esperara tampoco un efusivo y melancólico reencuentro ni mucho menos pero ¿por qué tenía que comportarse como un imbécil?

Lo que la llevaba a indagar más en sus suposiciones y en la realidad de las cosas. Pasaron muchos años, es normal que no sepa nada de él ni viceversa. Quizá haya sucedido algo en ese lapso de tiempo que haya ocasionado tal cambio pero aún así no busca justificar lo estúpido que le parece ahora.

Pero y si...¿y si algo realmente malo tuvo que pasar para que ahora sea así?

El recuerdo de sus labios tocando los suyos se instala en su mente antes de que pueda sentir lástima por él.

Frustrada, exhala con rabia y se tira de nuevo entre las mantas con el lobezno olfateándole el cabello.

Su primer beso.

¡Su primer beso y tenía que ser de esa manera!

¿Es que no tiene cualidad humana o moral?

Y, sin embargo, ella es tan tonta en pensar en la textura de sus labios. A pesar de que no ha sido para nada cuidadoso ni planeado, él se lo ha dado. Pero de especial no ha tenido nada.

Es un idiota bárbaro.

Como sea, suponer cosas dentro de esa carpa no le va a dar las respuestas que desea.

—¡Levántense, señoritas, es día de cacería! ¡Regocíjense de felicidad!—se oye afuera de la carpa con demasiada injundia pero la respuesta que le secunda solo son bufidos y murmullos para nada emocionados.

Como sea, suponer cosas dentro de esa carpa no le va a dar las respuestas que desea así que luego de arreglar un poco, si es que eso es posible, decide salir escoltada por el lobezno.

— _"Que madrugadores"_ —la imagen que la recibe es un poco extraña, viendo como varios miembros vienen y van de un lugar otro. Otros más se dirigen a sus carpa solo para volver a salir de ellas con más ligereza que antes. La mayoría descalzos y sin el armamento a sus costados —. ¿Hn?

—Buenos días, Princesa —la noble pega un saltito pues ese chico es tan silencioso que ni siquiera lo ha visto aproximarse—. Lo siento, no quería asustar —se disculpa el castaño haciendo una ligera reverencia delante de ella. Sakura solo le sonríe; al menos sí hay alguien dispuesto a desearle una bonita mañana—. Lamento que no haya podido dormir pero... —le interrumpe Neji, molestándolo mientras le sacude la cabeza con fuerza—. ¡Hey, eso duele!

—Qué exagerado —expresa el de ojos perla pasando de Kiba para mirar a la Princesa—. Buenos días —saluda, solemne. Sakura se toma su tiempo para digerir el tono amable con el que se lo dice. De entre ayer y hoy la actitud de ese chico ha cambiado un poco y a ella parece agradarle. Al menos sus días serán más llevaderos si recibe un trato cordial. No importa si solo son ellos dos.

Quizá solo habían iniciado con el pie izquierdo pues ahora le parecía amable.

—Pueden llamarme Sakura si lo prefieren —ofrece ella, sonriente. Quizá está yendo demasiado rápido pero no cree que haya mayor problema en intentar entablar una relación con ellos dos.

—De acuerdo —dice Neji ladeando algo cercano a una sonrisa a diferencia de Kiba quien es mucho más expresivo que cualquiera.

—Por cierto...

—Él es Suigetsu. Un castroso bueno para nada. No te acerques mucho a él —se adelanta Neji a responder a pesar de que Sakura no ha terminado la oración pero a juzgar por la situación en la que se encuentra y la manera en que intenta aprenderse sus nombre era fácil deducir que también preguntaría por él. Más si está solo a unos metros de donde ellos están.

Lo suficiente para que el albino escuche.

—Qué amable, Neji —ironiza el de ojos malva, acercándose —. Oh, dulce flor de la mañana —Kiba no puede evitar reírse automáticamente ante el sobrenombre mientras que Neji solo rueda los ojos y Sakura ríe nerviosa. Él debe ser muy bromista o muy elocuente—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Oh, pero claro. Es agradable dormir con mosquitos y bichos rastreros merodeandome por todo el cuerpo además la cola de Nero es oportunamente muy esponjosa —dice con su cualidad bromista a tope. Por el amor de Dios, por supuesto que no ha dormido bien.

—Qué adorable. Tienes un sentido del humor tan encantador como el de Sasuke —dice él, riendo, siendo secundado por el susodicho recién apareciendo en escena.

—Yo no tengo sentido del humor —espeta el azabache pasando de ellos, mirando indiscretamente a Sakura quien luce enfadada tan pronto lo ve.

—De eso nos damos cuenta —alude ella haciendo una mueca mientras cruza de brazos. Un rinoceronte tendría más sentido del humor que él. Pero es obvio que Sasuke está lejos de interesarle el motivo de su mal humor o lo que piense ella ahora de él.

—¿Dormiste bien, mi Princesa? —pregunta en un tono cargado de falsa preocupación.

—Ahórrate tus falsas palabras, muchas gracias —Sasuke suelta una carcajada importándole poco que a Sakura le incomode la cercanía a su cuerpo, tomando un mechón de su cabello solo para ponerla nerviosa. Acción que logra —. ¿Q-qué haces?

—Tu aroma me seduce bastante —declara, acercándose sin pudor a olerla. El rostro de la pelirrosa se pinta de mil colores, histérica le propina un puntapié en la espinilla provocando que Sasuke suelte una maldición debido al dolor—. ¡Por dios, mujer loca! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Sigue molestándome y juro que no tendré piedad de ti. ¡Y aún me las debes por haberme besado, mamarracho! —vocifera rabiosa pero tal declaración solo hace que Sasuke quiera seguir molestándola.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Tanto así te molestó que lo hiciera?

Dios, qué terribles ganas tiene de borrarle esa maldita sonrisa del rostro a base de golpes.

Sakura no es partidaria de solucionar las cosas con violencia. En eso es diferente a Naruto. Ella es más de conciliar...¡Pero con Sasuke es imposible hacerlo!

Aún así no puede evitar sentirse decepcionada porque aquello era algo que esperaba.

Y no puede frenar el impulso de ser tan descuidada e inocente como para reconsiderar lo que hizo si él hubiese tenido un poco más de tacto. Es tan idiota. Tan...tan ilusa. Tan ilusionada.

—Si hubiese sido de otra forma...yo...—Dios, qué vergüenza. Por un momento se le ha olvidado que está rodeada, en su mayoría, de puros hombres. Y que ella es la torpe imagen de una doncella que aún se ilusiona por el amor y ese tipo de cosas. Y ahora todos la miran como si estuviese loca—. _"Qué pena"_ —es en lo único que piensa cuando inconscientemente busca ocultarse detrás de la persona más cercana que tiene a su alcance: Suigetsu. El cual parece bastante divertido por la situación que no puede evitar querer formar parte de ella.

—Si ese es el caso ¿puede la dulce flor de la mañana aceptar un beso mío si se lo pido? —bromea aludiendo al comentario anterior añadiendo más dramatismo al tomar las delicadas manos de la Princesa en una escena digna de una parodia romántica. Lamentablemente el golpecito que recibe en su cabeza le desorienta un poco—. Auch. ¡Oye!

—Se me resbaló la mano —miente Neji notando como Sakura corre a refugiarse detrás de él.

Gesto que a Sasuke le molesta con solo verlo.

Es decir...¿Neji bromeando? ¿Y por qué de pronto hay cierta camaradería entre él y Sakura? ¿Que no se detestaban?

Sacude la cabeza ante pensamientos tontos. Lo que ella haga o deje de hacer no le importa.

—Basta de idioteces. Hoy es día de cacería —espera, gruñón, recibiendo algunas manifestaciones divertidas y emocionadas como otras no tanto—. No les tengo que repetir las reglas de esto. Lo han hecho cientos de veces. ¿Me escucharon? —los miembros cercanos a él emiten un sonido afirmativo.

Sakura, sin embargo, no puede evitar preguntar a lo que se refiere.

—¿Qué es día de cacería? —pregunta, curiosa, a Neji, quien es el más cercano a ella.

—No hay mucho que explicar, es simplemente como lo oye. Cazar es a lo que nos dedicamos para sobrevivir.

Cazar, dice.

Cazar...¿otros seres vivos? ¿se refiere a alimentarse?

La imaginación de Sakura es bastante inocente como para pensar en todos los cuentos mágicos que ha leído sobre criaturas de ese tipo pero la realidad es mucho más apegada al mundo en el que viven sin tanta atrocidad, al menos en lo que eso respecta.

Recuerda haber escuchado rumores a cerca de un grupo de hombres merodeando y saqueando carruajes en las inmediaciones del Reino. Sakura detiene su debate mental. ¿Con cazar se refieren a robar?

Dios, ahora tiene, incluso, el doble de preguntas que cuando recién llegó.

—Neji. Tu cuidarás de la Princesa. Cuida que no se dañe el barniz de uñas —ordena Sasuke, burlesco al final.

—Creí que Kiba haría eso —manifiesta el susodicho con cierta molestia. No por la orden en sí sino seguramente porque Sasuke le ha ordenado eso para molestarlo. Como si eso no fuera lo que siempre hace. Hacer demostraciones tontas sobre sus caprichos infantiles.

—Creíste mal —responde, irónico. Esbozando una sonrisa insoportable.

Sakura frunce el ceño. Enserio...¿Cuál es su maldito problema? Detesta con el alma que la subestimen incluso si se trata de algo nuevo que nunca ha hecho.

—Quiero intentarlo.

Sasuke se atraganta con su propia saliva mientras el resto mira a Sakura como si estuviese demente.

—Espera... ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que oíste, quiero ir de cacería también —Dios Santo. ¿Se está oyendo? Cada que Sakura abre la poca para protestar o decir algo atrae la atención del mundo, incluso la de él y eso está comenzando a molestarle—. ¿Crees que no puedo? Soy tan capaz como cualquier soldado de empuñar un arma. Ya te lo probé —expresa decidida. A unos metros Karin rompe a carcajadas haciendo que Sakura la mire de mala manera.

—Maravilloso. Ahora la Princesita se ha vuelto loca —la susodicha frunce el ceño—. Debe ser una maldita broma y...

—Calla, Karin —advierte Sasuke volviendo a tener él la voz de mando, reduciendo los pasos que lo separan de Sakura solo para intimidarla un poco como sabe que pasará—. No estás hablando enserio ¿verdad? —le cuestiona directamente.

—Por supuesto que estoy hablando muy enserio. Quiero hacerlo —pero para su maldita mala suerte Sakura no reacciona a su cercanía ésta vez—. ¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa que te deje en ridículo mientras lo hago de maravilla en mi primera vez?

—Hn, sí, claro. Ni en un millón de años —bufa él, retrocediendo para mirar al resto de la manada y dar su resolución—. Bien, ya lo oyeron, infelices. Nuestra temeraria Princesa se nos unirá y tal vez consiga cazar a un conejito —ironiza con desdén provocando las risas de algunos miembros—. Karin, Tayuya y Kiba se encargarán de hacer de niñeras de la Princesa ¿quedó claro? —como es de esperarse, Karin refuta tan pronto oye la nueva orden.

—¿Qué? Acabas de decir que Neji se haría cargo de ella.

—Pues cambié de parecer así que obedece —dice en tono grave, alejándose al final.

* * *

Había algo especial en ésta cacería que les hacía mantener un ambiente diferente.

La cacería es una actividad que vienen haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo. La mitad de la manada, los miembros activos que lideran la fuerza, son los que van al frente. La otra mitad, la que se ocupa de la seguridad y la manutención, se quedan siempre en el punto de encuentro.

Sin embargo hay algo de especial en ésta en particular comenzando con Sakura y terminando también con Sakura.

La hija de Minato conviviendo con hombres lobo suena a una locura comenzando con que ella es de sangre real y terminando con que los hombres-lobo, se supone, no figuran en el mundo. Por donde se le mire la sola oración suena a una cosa irreal.

Pero, es real.

Tan real como que todos se encuentran sumamente curiosos e intrigados por la recién adición de la Princesa en su grupo. Añadiéndole a eso su osada actitud y sus ganas bravas de ir en contra de todo lo que le ordena su líder. La imagen que han tenido sobre cómo es que debe actuar alguien de la realeza definitivamente queda descartada con solo ver como la pelirrosa ha insistido en acompañarlos.

Algunos consideran que es valiente. Otros, como Karin, piensan que solo es un acto de idiotez.

Sea cual sea el motivo que haya movido a Sakura al sugerir tal cosa, ahora es el centro de atención.

Y es que para ella todo es tan nuevo.

Es como si hubiese vuelto a tener seis.

Donde no sabe a donde mirar sin sentirse curiosa de las cosas que la rodean.

Las profundidades de un bosque mágico que no ha visto jamás son las cosas que atraen su atención. Ignorando el hecho de estar rodeada de hombres-lobo, más que nada en el mundo es un deleite espectacular ver que existe flora y fauna única en su clase. Cubiertas de patrones extraños y texturas distintas, incluso el aroma que despiden las flores es totalmente desconocido a las conocidas en el Reino.

Sus ganas por querer tocar cada una de ellas es inmensa que no piensa en la posibilidad de que algunas puedan ser mortales.

—No se confíe, Princesa —Sakura pega un saltito volviendo a la realidad cuando siente una mano extraña tomar la suya antes de que alcance a tocar una de esas exóticas plantas que le resultan atrayentes—. Este es territorio desconocido para usted.

—A-ah, sí. Perdón, emmm...

—Soy Tayuya.

—Disculpa, Tayuya—se disculpa, recordando que Sasuke ha mencionado ese nombre del de Kiba y el de Karin hace un par de minutos.

—No toque nada si no quiere morir envenenada —advierte refiriéndose a que reprima sus ganas por tocar todo. Sakura asiente, avergonzada, agachando un poco la cabeza—. Le sugiero que no se aparte de mí.

—M-me parece una idea excelente —expresa la Princesa, sonriendo un poco nerviosa. Kiba se le acerca por un costado comenzando a darle una rápida plática a cerca de qué plantas son venenosas y cuáles no. Karin, por otro lado, luce desinteresada y reacia a obedecer la orden que Sasuke le ha dado, y Sakura agradece que así sea pues no le es de su agrado.

Un par de hombres lideran al frente y otros más la retaguardia pero Sakura aún no se explica a dónde se dirigen o si solo se la van a pasar caminando por el resto del día. Está aburrida, y aunque parte de ella quiere obedecer religiosamente las indicaciones que Tayuya y Kiba le han dado, otra, la que es intrépida, quiere perderse un poquito dentro de ese páramo no explorado.

Inquieta se asegura primero en preguntar antes de cometer una imprudencia. A Kiba lo ha convencido a la primera y aunque Tayuya ha sido incluso más reacia a acceder, al final lo ha conseguido. Claro está bajo la supervisión de ambos.

Y rápido vuelve a captar la atención de todos.

Y es que, ¿cómo no mirarla siendo que sonríe por todo como si fuera la primera vez que pisa tierra santa?

Acompañada principalmente de Tayuya, mientras continúan su camino, Sakura se detiene a preguntar sobre todo. Sobre las plantas, sobre los arbustos, sobre los años gloriosos de los árboles y el color de sus hojas.

A varios miembros de la manada les provoca varias sonrisas discretas y cuchicheos que pronto llegan a Sasuke, quien va en la parte delantera quien, guiado por la curiosidad y el estrés de venir escuchando tanto alboroto allá atrás, termina por mirarla justo en el momento en el que se le enredan varias ramas en el cabello y, con torpeza, intenta quitárselas de encima.

Ve como se disculpa sin dejar de reír.

Y sigue hablando y hablando.

Parloteando y parloteando.

Jugando con Nero quien no se le separa ni un poco.

Conversando con Tayuya como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Y nadie es capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Incluso él. 

Mucho menos cuando, conspirativamente, el cielo permite pasar el sol a través de un pequeño tramo de las ramas de los árboles y deja tocar a Sakura como si fuera una hija del Sol bendita en la tierra del hombre. Envuelva de verde, risas y felicidad como si no temiera ni un poco del peligro que representa un bosque de ese tipo.

Y esa felicidad que ella plasma en cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada palabra que dice, no es algo que él pueda compartir. La felicidad que Sakura presume en esos momentos está en aquellas mariposas que aletean alrededor de su cabello espolvoreando polen. En aquél par de hurones que aceptan la caricia de su mano. En el mirar y la inocencia propia de alguien que no conoce las atrocidades del ser humano.

Y es ahí donde se convence más de que ella y él pertenecen a mundos distintos. Y que son, también, tan opuestos.

Como la verdad y la mentira.

Como el Sol y la Luna.

Como blanco y negro.

Le enferma pensar que mientras Sakura, durante tantos años, ha sido engañada por quien se supone es un padre honorable, él, en tanto, ha alimentado su odio a causa del mismo hombre.

Mientras ella ríe, él sufre.

Mientras ella duerme entre seda real, él lo hace en donde sea que el destino lo ponga.

Mientras ella desconoce, él se entera de todo.

Y, sin embargo, algo dentro de él no le permite apartar su mirada de ella.

Porque la envidia.

Envidia ese papel de inocencia y de desconocer todo. Envidia tener que ser el desdichado de esa historia y no poder ir y reírse o disfrutar de algo así.

Pero otra parte de él, la que aún es condescendiente, se perturba ante la imagen de una Sakura lamentada por el dolor de la traición. Su cara llorosa de seis años vuelve a su mente como un tren sin frenos, imposible de detener.

No debería sentir pena por ella.

Casi de inmediato recuerda el propósito de tenerla ahí en primer lugar. ¿Es que no recuerda quien es ella? ¿Hija de quién es? Ha sido un error el sentirse afectado, por un momento, por esa luz que ella emite. Por las risas y la manera en la que ignora el peligro a su alrededor.

Ella no es como él.

Solo alguien como ella, tonta e ingenua, sería tan confiada como para quedarse a su lado. Pero ella siempre ha sido así. Incluso si no fue suficiente el tiempo juntos para entenderla a fondo siendo que eran tan solo unos niños, Sakura siempre fue así. Nunca fue capaz de buscar el lado malo de las desgracias a pesar de que por algo se llaman así.

Porque hieren y hacen sufrir a las personas.

A pesar de todo Sakura era la excepción a creer que siempre existía un motivo por el que las personas tendían a hacer actos malos.

Tan inocente.

Tan...

—¿Disfrutando de la vista? —Sasuke le dirige una mirada ártica a Suigetsu tan pronto lo oye a su lado. Una mirada que no demuestra nada superficialmente pero por dentro está agradecido de que le haya interrumpido todo ese monólogo sentimental.

—Sigamos.

Y luego de eso, nada.

Minutos transcurren y pronto ordena que todos se detengan tras llegar a una pequeña colina con una bajada bastante pronunciada.

—¿Por qué nos hemos detenido? —pregunta Sakura traspasando desde atrás hacia adelante pero no es lo suficientemente rápida como para entenderlo hasta que lo ve con sus ojos. Envuelta en medio de la transmutación de los miembros de la manada, solo se cubre los ojos antes las potentes ráfagas que se emiten cuando el cambio de hombre a bestia sucede en todos para luego abrirlos y ver como todos los ahora lobos se lanzan a correr colina abajo dejándola con las palabras en la boca—. Qué salvajes —suelta el comentario al aire oyendo a Kiba reírse y aproximarse aún en su forma humana.

—Bueno, no somos específicamente criaturas dóciles y tranquilas, Princesa —Sakura suspira, encogiéndose de hombros dándole la razón a eso—. ¿Quiere intentarlo?

—Sería un estorbo, en realidad —confiesa lo obvio. Por supuesto que le encantaría pero es obvio que ella no es como ellos. Aún sí Minato le hubiese ocultado aquella super genial habilidad o verdad sobre descender de lobos, es obvio que lo creería—. Además, no soy tan rápida como el resto y se supone que es una cacería. Ni siquiera traje mi espada o algún arma conmigo.

—Hey, novata —Sakura reacciona rápidamente, gracias a esos reflejos de envidia, para atrapar el arma que Neji le lanza en el aire. Su espada—. Kiba te llevará encima —la hija del Rey le mira nerviosa.

—E-espera...¿Q-qué? —pero reacciona demasiado tarde hasta que siente como un cuerpo peludo le levanta encima de su lomo, asustándola un poco. Por Dios, que bueno que está usando un par de pantalones y no un vestido. Aquello ha sido muy vergonzoso—. ¿K-kiba? —el ahora lobo solo le mira, afirmando lo obvio.

Lo cierto es que, pasados unos segundos, la sensación comienza a resultarle increíble.

¿Cuándo en la vida iba a imaginar estar encima del lomo de un lobo enorme?

Dios, Naruto no va a creérselo y...

 _—"¿Qué se supone que hace, Princesa?_ " —¿Sasuke? Ah, claro, el lobo imponente que está ahora a su lado y...Espera ¿Cómo ha oído lo que ha preguntado? —. _"Kiba, ¿qué haces?"_ —Oh por Dios, ahí está de nuevo. Por supuesto que no es un lobo parlante, eso ha salido de su mente. Ah, y ahora gruñe.

—¿E-es telepatía? —el lobo negro solo gruñe con fuerza pero Sakura poco podría importarle eso ahora—. ¡Qué emocionante! —y es que lo es. Aquellos cuentos hoy dejan de ser fantasía y no puede ni quiere reprimir su emoción aunque a Sasuke esa reacción le parezca demasiado tonta e infantil—. Oh, oh, ¿Tu también puedes, Neji? —exclama, vigorosa, distinguiendo al ahora lobo gris que se coloca del otro lado de Kiba—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Kiba? —el lobo marrón se sacude un poco como si ese gesto fuera equitativo a un sonido de vergüenza estando en su forma humana. Algo que se le hace tierno a la pelirrosa quien le premia rascando detrás de sus orejas con amabilidad.

El lobo negro solo gruñe un poco más fuerte antes de adelantarse no sin antes dejar algo en claro.

 _—"Te hago responsable de todo lo que le pase a la Princesa así que más te vale no le quites los ojos de encima. Es un maldito imán de problemas"_ —Le advierte al lobo de pelaje marrón antes de partir.

* * *

—¡Padre! ¡Padre! —los llamados de Naruto se vienen escuchando desde varios metros atrás por lo que a Minato no le toma por sorpresa la manera tan frenética con la que irrumpe dentro del estudio azotando las puertas de par en par—. Padre, necesito que hablemos —el Rey suspira, solemne, cerrando el libro que se encontraba leyendo, prestándole atención—. Necesito saber lo que estás pensando.

—¿Lo que pienso? —el Príncipe calla de pronto percatándose de la forma en la que ha entrado al recinto y ha atraído la atención del par de soldados que resguardan las puertas. De la forma que sea, incluso si él es hija de Minato, la lealtad, antes que a los hijos del Rey, es hacia el Rey mismo por lo que la actitud agresiva de Naruto es un gesto bastante evasivo a las reglas del Reino.

Es de esperar que ahora lo miren con precaución.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas? —pide un poco más calmado aunque esa calma pronto se desvanecerá. Minato mira a sus caballeros y les indica que se marchen. Tan pronto las puertas se cierran el rubio menor puede dar rienda suelta a sus comentarios—. Padre, ¿qué es lo que me ocultas?

—¿De qué hablas, Naruto?

—De eso justamente. Mírate. Leyendo un libro cuando tu hija, mi hermana, está desaparecida —Minato lo mira serio pero sin sentir remordimiento por el comentario—. Eres el Rey pero antes que eso eres nuestro padre. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

—¿Así, cómo?

—Como si no te preocuparas por Sakura.

Pasan unos segundos antes de que Minato suspire y pueda contestar.

—Sakura está bien, ella regresará cuando sea el momento —pero esa respuesta es, por lejos, la peor que le pudo dar.

Y es de esperar que Naruto tenga un temperamento explosivo cuando se trata de Sakura. Es su hermana y la adora con el alma por lo que no puede explicarse la actitud de Minato y la manera tan segura con la que cree tal cosa.

Mantener la paciencia no es una de sus cualidades y justo ahora acaba de perderla.

—No te habrás creído el contenido de esa absurda carta ¿verdad? —Minato lo mira sereno y eso a Naruto solo lo irrita más—. ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! ¡Pudieron amenazarla para escribir eso! ¡La tienen secuestrada y bajo esa presión ahora ella puede estar...!

—Basta, Naruto —la severa y áspera voz de Minato se escucha en todo el recinto y aclama al silencio luego de eso—. Si te digo que ella está bien es porque confío en ella.

—¿Confías en ella? —suelta el menor, casi riendo ante lo absurdo que suena—. Padre, esto no se trata de confianza, se trata de su vida —es inútil, piensa. Minato ni siquiera se inmuta por sus palabras—. Si tú no haces nada, yo lo haré —amenaza completamente consciente de sus palabras. Aunque sea su hijo y haya sangre real corriendo por sus venas, un arrebato contra las órdenes del Rey amerita castigo para quien sea. Y Minato es también consciente del peso de su pueblo al ejercer las leyes por muy heredero suyo que sea.

—No puedes hacerlo —advierte, preocupado por las acciones de su hijo.

—¡Voy a ser Rey tarde o temprano! ¡Así que claro que puedo...!

—¡Serás Rey hasta que yo lo demande! —pero está claro que Naruto no conoce el diálogo, y él tampoco —. Retírate —pide en tono grave, consciente y arrepentido por haber llegado a ese punto.

Naruto desconoce tanto y él...¿Él está dispuesto a decirle todo en un momento así? Incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, le da la espalda volviendo al librero, y aquél gesto solo puede causar en su hijo un incremento de odio y decepción hacia el hombre que supuestamente es su mayor aspiración.

Conteniendo el aliento y las ganas de contestar, ni siquiera se despide, saliendo del estudio con rapidez.

Guiado por su enojo y su decepción, Naruto solo le dedica una última mirada de reprensión, saliendo del estudio con rabia.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Por más respuestas que busque, por más razones que se esmere en encontrar ninguna justifica el sentir que su padre esté actuando de esa manera.

—¿Qué sucedió? —cegado por su rabia apenas y recuerda que Sai lo espera al final de la calzada sujetando las riendas de su caballo. El joven Hyuga tiene que tomarlo del brazo para hacer que reaccione pues lo ve con el rostro deformado en profundo enojo—. ¿Hablaste con el Rey?

—Sí, y no obtuve nada a cambio —masculla, airoso—. Mi padre cree ilusamente en el contenido de esa carta y no ve que se equivoca.

—Dijiste que hizo una cara muy extraña cuando vio aquella huella al final de la carta ¿no es así? —Naruto apenas asiente, como si ese hecho fuera irrelevante—. ¿No crees que esa sea justamente la pista que necesitamos seguir? —el heredero al trono lo mira confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que no estamos viendo con claridad lo que esa firma significa —hace una pausa antes de decir—. Sakura puede haber sido secuestrada por hombres lobo —revela contundente.

—Es un chiste ¿verdad? —Sai suspira, bajando la cabeza—. Eso solo son historias. Los hombres lobo no exis...

—¿Qué acaso Sakura no paraba de hablar de ellos cuando era pequeña? —Naruto suelta una exhalación bastante cargada de incredulidad. 

—Sakura siempre ha tenido mucha imaginación. Eso lo sabemos ambos —Sai le mira serio, bufando al final. No necesita ni es el momento para hacerle creer a Nauto algo de lo que él tampoco está seguro. 

Esa no es la prioridad ahora.

—Sea verdad o mentira, saber su paradero es lo que nos importa ahora —silencio—. Ateniéndome a las consecuencias que implica ordenar algo sin la aprobación de tu padre, nuestro Rey, yo ya he actuado por mi cuenta —Naruto le mira ansioso y a la vez atónito. ¿Que él ha hecho qué cosa?

Pero Sai no puede ser el menos interesado en encontrar a Sakura más que nada en el mundo.

Aún si ella continúa apartándolo, él se niega a dejarla salir de su corazón.

—¿Cómo que ya actuaste?

—Ya he mandado a alguien al bosque para que la busque. 

Aún si eso implicaba traerla a la fuerza.

* * *

¿En qué momento las cosas se tornaron de ese modo?

Hace unos momentos todo estaba de maravilla hasta que de pronto...

— _"Sujétese por favor"_ —pide Kiba a lo que ella solo obedece, afirmándose más a la masa corporal del lobo solo para sentir como los siguientes movimientos que hace son tan violentos que apenas y puede mantenerse arriba de él.

Una. Dos. Tres son las flechas que les amenazan consecutivamente, mismas que hacen que por cada una Kiba se aleja cada vez más del miembro más cercano de la manada.

Y Sakura solo puede sentir que toda esa situación ha sido culpa suya.

Si tan solo no le hubiese pedido a Kiba el alejarse un poco para admirar con más confianza las plantas a su alrededor. Si tan solo hubiesen obedecido a Sasuke. Si tan solo...

Una nueva flecha es lanzada desde las alturas y ésta vez roza un poco el pelaje del lobo, provocando los gritos de Sakura del mismo modo que su ira al buscar con la mirada el origen del ataque.

—¿Quién es?...¡Muéstrate!

—Por favor, Princesa, baje de la bestia. No es mi deseo lastimarla.

Esa voz...

La silueta del atacante solo le confirma a Sakura sus sospechas.

Es él. Aquél chico de ojos verdosos y azules y el cabello rojo.

Lo recuerda perfectamente.

—G-Gaara...

—He venido por usted, Princesa. 


	11. ¿Obedecer?

Las doncellas en peligro siempre buscan ser rescatadas.

En algún momento de su vida Sakura pensó que pasaría los años creciendo y creyendo eso.

Esa es la clase de comportamiento que representa a una Princesa. Es la clase de situación que hace de una mujer la perfecta imagen de la fragilidad encarnada. Es la clase de reacción que uno espera que suceda.

A los seis años todo eso le sentaba de maravilla.

A los diez, quizá ya no tanto.

Ahora, a los dieciséis, rechaza cada una de las cátedras que las institutrices del castillo le han dicho.

Es una Princesa pero también es una virgen guerrera que lleva la sangre de sus antepasados. Y, por supuesto, la terquedad de su madre.

 _—"Princesa, ¿lo conoce?"_ —pregunta Kiba telepáticamente a lo que Sakura solo asiente levemente, cerrando más sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de la bestia—. _"Entonces deberíamos..."_

—No sé de que hablas —interrumpe Sakura, pasando de su comentario y mirando al muchacho sobre los árboles, recordando el detalle de que si bien ella sí sabe quien es él, Gaara y ella solo cruzaron miradas cuando ésta se encontraba bajo la imagen masculina de Satoshi—. Nunca te he visto.

El muchacho no se impacienta ni se inmuta lo que la pone más nerviosa. Desde el punto de vista analítico Gaara no tiene ninguna oportunidad en caso de que Kiba responda al ataque. 

—Por favor, Princesa. No haga esto más complicado. Es posible que haya logrado engañar a otros vistiéndose como hombre pero a mí no —la pelirrosa se tensa. Maldición, entonces desde un principio sabía que era ella—. He venido por usted.

Kiba gruñe en respuesta a la reacción evasiva de Sakura al sujetarse con más fuerza de él. Es claro que ese chico y la Princesa se han visto pero es igual de claro como que ella no quiere obedecer por alguna razón. Sea cual sea sus órdenes han sido protegerla.

—No es muy cortés la forma en la que quieres conciliar —refuta ella, molesta—. Además, yo no pedí que vinieran por mí. Fui muy clara en la carta que le envié a mi padre y...

—Su carta no fue muy convincente para su prometido, Princesa.

Sakura calla en seco.

¿Prometido?

¿Sai? 

¿Sai ha ordenado a ese chico traerla de regreso?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ¿No ha sido lo suficientemente clara respecto a sus sentimientos? ¿O es que no es lo suficientemente obvio el motivo por el cual no quiere regresar? La imagen de Sasuke se instala en su mente pero Sakura sabe que no solo se debe a él. También es por ella. Ver el mundo del modo en que solo ella lo hace es algo que no va a lograr estando en Konoha, al menos no por ahora.

Es como si la tierra que la ha visto nacer le quedara pequeña a comparación de todo el mundo que se le presenta y le seduce a descubrir.

Tantos años huyendo de casa, de las lecciones al atardecer, de las fiestas llenas de aristócratas...¿Por qué, ahora que puede sentir un poco de libertad, quieren hacer que vuelva?

Hacerlo, además, implicaría no volver a ver Sasuke quien sabe hasta cuando. O quizá, nunca.

No.

Hay tanto aún que quiere hacer. Tanto qué preguntarle. Tanto qué decirle.

Volver no es una opción.

—No lo repetiré —advierte Gaara desde la cima del árbol donde se encuentra, preparando la siguiente flecha. Sakura se tensa pero no retrocede y Kiba mucho menos—. Baje de la bestia y déjeme cumplir como mi deber —una vez cantada su amenaza, apunta al lobo, obligando a Sakura a hacer lo que le pide pero solo para colocarse en frente de Kiba con ambos brazos extendidos en señal de protección.

—¡Basta! ¡No lo lastimes!—La contracción de los músculos del lobo ponen en sobre aviso a Gaara de un próximo ataque. Es obvio que la bestia no está contenta pero él tampoco. ¿Qué es lo que hace esa chica tonta protegiendo a una bestia? Como sea...al menos ha logrado que se baje de él.

—Entonces venga conmigo—pide esta vez apuntando hacia donde ella está. Kiba gruñe sonoramente intentando ponerse frente a la Princesa, cosa que consigue a medias.

—Dije que no quiero que lo lastimes...pero tampoco dije que me iría contigo —frustrado, Gaara dispara la flecha lo suficientemente certera para qué dé cerca de sus pies solamente a modo de mostrarle que él va enserio pero Sakura poco o nada reacciona ante eso. Eso le queda muy claro al arquero tan pronto ve como elladesenvaina su espada—. ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡No voy a volver!

Podría solo bajar y llevársela a la fuerza...pero Gaara es de un temperamento bastante agresivo cuando es provocado, y Sakura ha hecho un trabajo ejemplar en hacerlo enfadar con esa osadía sin fundamentos.

—Por los medios que sea, entonces —irritado, dispara una segunda flecha esta vez en dirección a Kiba con una trayectoria que debería pasar por encima de ella para no dañarla pero Sakura alcanza a desviar la flecha al sacudir la espada, haciendo que metal con metal choquen. Gaara frunce el ceño notablemente—. Por el amor de Dios, solo obedezca la orden.

Obedecer.

Siempre es obedecer.

¿Y cuándo se supone que ella decida algo por su cuenta? ¿Por qué Naruto sí puede romper las reglas sin recibir mayores castigos?

Ella ha sido educada de la mejor manera pero no para ser Reina ni para asemejarse a ser una deidad divina viviendo dentro de un templo por el resto de sus días. Ha sido educada para elegir qué caminos tomar. Y no le queda duda que ese siempre ha sido el propósito de su padre. Después de todo son cómplices de secretos. Y han hecho promesas inquebrantables.

Y un Rey nunca las rompe.

_"Las reglas, a fin de cuentas, las hizo el hombre ¿No? Entonces cualquiera puede romperlas"_

—Tengo una idea mucho mejor. Regresa y dile a la gente del Reino que Namikaze Sakura ha sido la primer Princesa en no querer obedecer —determinada, Sakura voltea hacia Kiba—. Corre.

— _"Pero Princesa..."_

—¡Que corras te digo! —vocifera dándole tres palmadas a sus patas traseras para obligarlo a hacerlo mientras ella le sigue de cerca.

Si existía un momento para irse, era ese.

* * *

—Entonces ¿estás acostumbrado a lidiar con personas como ella?

Sasuke mira a Suigetsu, inconsistente. 

Odia cuando se le pega como una sanguijuela pero odia mucho más que le haga preguntas sobre cosas que no quiere responder. Hastiado, sabe también que si no le contesta no va a parar en todo el maldito día.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —pero no va a dejársela fácil. Y Suigetsu, tan obstinado a rendirse pronto, solo emboza una mueca ocurrente.

—Curiosidad —hace una pausa—. Después de todo se trata de la hija del Rey —Sasuke, ante la mención de este último, reacciona instintivamente tensando los hombros—. Y ella dice que se conocen —el azabache bufa, irónico, refrescando sus manos, ahora que está en su forma humana, en el lago en el que se ha detenido a descansar un poco.

—Conocerme, por favor —ríe ante el comentario—. No es más que una niña caprichosa que se da aires de ser valiente pero es tan debilucha para cuidarse sola.

—¿Y por eso tu la cuidas ahora?

Ok. Ese no ha sido su mejor comentario seguramente pero el mal carácter de Sasuke, junto a esas miradas frías que siempre tiene para el mundo, no son algo nuevo para él. 

De hecho le fascina provocarlo. 

Sasuke tiende a ser muy explosivo con la más mínima señal del provocación. La mayoría, por eso, lo considera una mala elección de líder pero tales opiniones no son algo que puedan expresar públicamente. La última persona que lo hizo terminó no solo con un ojo morado.

Y ahora Suigetsu está caminando muy cerca del precipicio con tales preguntas pero solo él es tan idiota como para hacerlo.

—Es un chiste ¿verdad? —contesta, serio, llevando su mano fresca a detrás de su cuello para humedecer un poco su nuca.

—Entonces ¿no te molestarás si le coqueteo un poco, verdad? Digo, es bastante linda — _"Bingo"_ , piensa el albino cuando Sasuke lo mira fríamente. Descarado, suelta una risilla—. Bueno, tenía que intentarlo al menos.

Luego de eso no se dicen nada más.

Pronto tendrán que regresar pues ya han obtenido suficiente comida para una semana con esa caza.

Sasuke se entretiene en mirar su reflejo en el lago y en la manera tan brillante en la que refleja el Sol, casi cegándole los ojos. Pero pronto ya no es así. Y en el aire se respira un olor a hojas quemadas. El lago sospecha dejando de reflejar al Sol, alborotándose y llenándose de ramas y tierra mientras la línea verde de árboles y naturaleza se torna acalorada y oscura.

—¿Pero qué demonios...?—Suigetsu no alcanza a completar la oración cuando una estampida de animales de todo tipo se dirigen hacia ellos, ahuyentados por algo que avanza a pasos agigantados desde el corazón del bosque.

Pronto ya no son solo sonidos de animales, algunos miembros de la manada deshacen la transmutación apareciendo entre la conmoción. Karin entre ellos.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No vas a creer lo que...! —la pelirroja palidece en tanto Sasuke se aproxima a ella con una mezcla de enojo y ansiedad desconocida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Karin no tiene oportunidad de responder—. ¿En dónde está la Princesa?

Suigetsu, quien se mantiene al margen, entiende inmediatamente. Muy a su pesar, Karin debía cuidar de ella junto con Tayuya y Kiba. Verla ahí y sin la hija de Minato no era, precisamente, una buena señal.

—A-ah...Pues...

—¡Te hice una maldita pregunta! —grita el azabache, exasperado.

—¡Sasuke! —al punto llega Tayuya, agitada. Y sin la Princesa, claro está, lo cuál poner sobre alerta a Sasuke de que algo malo ha salido mal—. ¡Es la Princesa! ¡Hay un incendio y...! —la mujer lobo cierra los ojos ante las ráfagas que produce la transmutación de quien es su líder.

Lo último que ella y Karin ven es a él y a Suigetsu sumergirse en el mar ardiente que se comienza a expandir.

* * *

La paciencia no es una de sus virtudes, y más cuando por más que lanza flechas ninguna de éstas da al objetivo.

 _—"Como era de esperarse de un hombre-lobo"_ —afirma Gaara aunque ese pensamiento está lejos de ser un cumplido.

La manera en la que Kiba esquiva las flechas le hace pensar que es demasiado ágil o él es demasiado lento. Sea cual sea, está en un terreno que le da la ventaja a la bestia por claras razones.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de la Princesa.

Dios, es tan imprudente que cada que él intenta darle al lobo ella se mete entre la trayectoria recibiendo el impacto con la funda de su espada. A Gaara casi se le va la respiración cuando esa última roza su brazo, desgarrándole la ropa. Maldita sea, si el imbécil de su prometido llega a saber que la ha herido no verá ni una mísera porción de la recompensa que le ha prometido.

—Maldición —maldice, sacudiendo la cabeza. No tiene tiempo para eso y no tiene tantas flechas como para gastárselas no acertando ni una sola vez—. No me deja más remedio, Princesa —dice para sí mismo pensando en algo un poco más radical pero más efectivo también.

Tomando la pequeña lámpara de aceite que lleva consigo, rasga un poco de la tela de su camisa y la enrolla a la punta de una flecha, humedeciéndola con el líquido para luego encenderla como una mecha con la chispa de un par de rocas volcánicas a su disposición.

—¡Cuidado! —grita Sakura, empujando a Kiba de la trayectoria de la flecha llameante una vez que se percata de las intenciones del de cabello rojo.

Desafortunadamente ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de la tierra blanda que hay bajo sus pies, cediendo ante le sinergia del empujón, resbalando y rodando un poco. Pero la flecha sigue la trayectoria y busca donde impactar, haciendo que lo primero que se envuelva en llamas sea la maleza seca que hay. El resto se hace solo en cuestión de segundos, propagándose con el aire y todo lo que alcanza a tocar.

—" _Súbase encima de mí"_ —pide Kiba, ansioso por la manera veloz en la que el fuego comienza a expandirse. Sakura solo asiente, aturdida, pero tan pronto coloca ambos pies en la tierra para ponerse de pie, el rostro se le deforma en una mueca de dolor, cayendo de nuevo—. _"¡Princesa!"_

—E-es mi tobillo —confiesa, sujetándose la parte afectada con fuerza. Y ya que el punto del origen del fuego está tan cerca de ellos Sakura no puede pensar en algo con claridad salvo pedirle que se vaya—. Vete —pero como si esa orden no estuviese en sus opciones, Kiba gruñe, encorvándose hasta casi rozar el suelo para indicarle a Sakura que se trepe a su lomo.

_—"Suba"_

—Princesa —ambos voltean a ver a Gaara, quien ya ha descendido de los árboles y ahora les apunta sin contemplación alguna con una nueva flecha—. Esta es mi última advertencia. Aléjese de la bestia y...

—¡Vete al diablo! —grita la chica, subiéndose apresuradamente al lomo de la bestia, dejando a Gaara con las palabras en la boca y las ganas de, en verdad, dispararles.

Acción que no hace por humanidad solamente. Y porque recién se da cuenta de que el fuego a comenzado a alzarse aún más. Definitivamente no ha sido su idea más brillante pero de algún modo ha logrado ralentizar los movimientos del lobo debido a ello.

Sin perder tiempo, coge el ritmo para alcanzarles volviéndose a trepar entre las ramas, agradeciendo eternamente esa envidiable habilidad de poder hacerlo aún en movimiento.

Las siguientes flechas que prepara son normales pero basta ver como se escabulle el lobo entre los troncos de los árboles para volver a utilizar el recurso del fuego. Fuego que ni siquiera es apagado por la inesperada lluvia que comienza a caer. Después de todo, allá atrás ha comenzado a consumirse cierta área del bosque y pronto aumentará si sigue lanzando flechas llameantes a diestra y siniestra.

— _"Eso es. Quédate quieto"_ —apremia apuntándoles de nuevo, previendo la manera en la que la bestia va a moverse y hacia qué dirección—. _"¡Ahora!"_ —grita internamente, lanzando y, finalmente, dando en el blanco.

Kiba gruñe, intenso, sintiendo como una brasa caliente pega en su costado derecho. Es tal el impacto que provoca que se caiga, tumbando a Sakura un par de metros lejos de él.

Las alicientes chispas de la flecha alcanzan a tocar un par de hojas secas, provocando que ahora en esa área se levante una cortina nacarada caliente que pronto se vuelve una frontera de línea expuesta y extensa del mismo color.

—¡K-Kiba! —grita la Princesa, acercándose encima de él para apagar el rastro de chispas que centellan superficialmente en su pelaje pero tiene que separarse un poco cuando la transformación de Kiba se deshace y vuelve a su forma humana, lo cual no es, ni de cerca, para nada alentadora. Tumbado y casi inconsciente apenas y puede moverse.

—Pri-Princesa...V-váyase antes de que...

—Como si fuera a hacer eso—interrumpe la de ojos esmeraldinos pensando en alguna manera de sacarlo de ahí.

Rápidamente da una mirada superficial a su alrededor percatándose de que, de nuevo, están en la orilla de una pendiente. La laja debajo de ellos se ha puesto blanda debido a la lluvia lo que podría aminorar el impacto de tomar la opción de caer por ahí.

Al menos sería menos doloroso que quedarse ahí y morir calcinados o ahogados por las cenizas. Lo que suceda primero.

Pero aunque Kiba no es de la misma complexión que Sasuke o Neji, aún así le toma tiempo el tomarlo de los hombros y casi arrastrarlo con ella, resbalando entre tropiezos y uno que otro raspón. Sin embargo, la tierra es más blanda de lo que Sakura ha imaginado y la corriente de agua que baja por la misma casi los arrastra con más fuerza de la esperada, cayendo de manera rauda hasta tocar, de nuevo, tierra firme.

Aún así el fuego ha sido más rápido de ellos logrando expandirse más en el corto tiempo que ha ellos les ha tomado rodar entre barro y musgo.

—Ma-Maldición...—se queja cuando siente un latigazo de dolor cerca del brazo al pegar con una rama. Visualizar a Kiba a un lado de ella le da el impulso de levantarse para cogerlo de nuevo y alejarse pero su tobillo decide no formar parte de sus decisiones, sino de su dolor, haciendo que caiga de nuevo de bruces al suelo—. ¡Ah!

Maldita sea.

Tiene que ponerse de pie.

Tiene que hacer algo.

El fuego está por envolverlos y una vez que lo haga no tiene idea de lo que pasará.

Pero sus piernas no le responden. Su brazo y mejilla duelen horrores. Su visión ha dejado de ser clara. Y está agotada como los mil demonios. Pero...Pero Kiba. Apenas puede verlo completamente inconsciente a unos metros. Totalmente ajeno del infierno en el que están envueltos.

Y todo por culpa de ese chico...

No. No ha sido culpa de él. Si bien él ha iniciado el fuego...De Sakura no estar ahí en primer lugar, de no haber insistido tanto en alejarse, de haber obedecido a Sasuke...

—La encontré, Princesa —Namikaze apenas lo oye pero no mueve ni un músculo pues los siente todos entumecidos. Ve la silueta de sus pies y ve el resplandor naranja y rojo que hay en el ambiente también—. Ahora la llevaré de regreso.

No.

No puede.

No puede llevársela solamente y dejar a Kiba ahí.

Si tiene que negociar por su vida a cambio de obedecerle e irse con él de vuelta al Reino, está dispuesta, pero, por favor, no pueden abandonar al castaño. Pero es obvio que a Gaara poco o nada le importa el muchacho.

 _—"¿En dónde...estás...?"_ —piensa en Sasuke involuntariamente. Como si llamarlo a través de su mente y no con sus labios fuera a provocar que el hechizo de su deseo se cumpla y él aparezca.

—El juego terminó, Princesa.

_—"¿En dónde...?"_

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla.

La advertencia llega demasiado tarde para Gaara, sintiendo como todo su rostro se entume ante el puñetazo que recibe de manera repentina. La distancia entre él y la Princesa aumenta a partir de los metros por los que ha salido volando debido al fuerte impacto lejos de ella. La espalda le cruje cuando choca con el tronco más cercano y el aire de los pulmones se le escapa de golpe.

La reacción natural de su cuerpo es averiguar quien lo ha golpeado pero no es necesario esforzarse enfocar por mucho tiempo para sentir como los huesos de su tórax son aplastados por un pie sumamente pesado.

—Ah, ah. Esa no es la forma de tratar a una señorita —Gaara intenta, una vez más, enfocar la silueta de quien le aprisiona pero su mirada recae en la imagen borrosa detrás de él.

La pelirrosa es levantada como una pluma por alguien que no ha visto en un principio. Una segunda presencia masculina, misma que difícilmente puede asegurar sea tan cuidadosa para tomar su rostro y acariciar su mejilla justo donde hay un berrugón enrojecido.

Tendría más sentido recordar los ojos de quien le ataca directamente, ese albino de ojos malva, pero la manera tan intensa con la que choca miradas con aquél que carga ahora a una inconsciente Princesa es escalofriante. Como si le deseara el peor de los finales con solo mirarle.

—Recordaré tu rostro —lo escucha hablar en tanto quien le aprieta el tórax le suelta, quedando a la misma distancia. La suficientemente cercana para que Gaara ahora pueda visualizarlo mejor—. Así que más te vale no volver a toparte conmigo porque no voy a dudar en matarte —finaliza su amenaza acomodando mejor a la Princesa entre sus brazos, haciendo un gesto final con la cabeza hacia su compañero quien solo se aproxima al otro muchacho inconsciente para cogerlo. Dejando a Gaara con la única opción de salvarse solo él mismo.

* * *

—Genial ¿y ahora qué sigue? —exclama Suigetsu, dando un oportuno salto hacia atrás antes de que el árbol frente a él caiga y lo aplaste.

No ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo y el fuego ya se ha extendido a gran parte del corazón del bosque de manera abrasadora. Animales, plantas y hombres lobo por igual, no se detiene por ninguno.

—¡Maldición, que calor! —grita el de ojos malva, exasperado por la situación. A donde quiera que miren están rodeados de calor y resplandor naranja además de que siente que llevan un buen rato solo corriendo en círculos sin llegar a ningún lado—. ¡Sasuke, sería maravilloso que se te ocurriera algo!

Están tan malditamente cargados de mala suerte que no pueden simplemente pasar a su forma de bestia sin pensar antes en Kiba y en Sakura pues no hay forma de que puedan, si quiera, subirlos a sus lomos sin esperar que no resbalen debido a que ambos están inconscientes.

—Mmhn... —Sasuke se azora escuchando un gemido. Sakura, solo por un acto reflejo de su cuerpo, abre los ojos por breves segundos para luego volver a quedar inconsciente. Tiempo que le alcanza también para apretar parte de la vestimenta de Sasuke como una reacción natural del miedo y la preocupación.

—¡Cuidado! —el azabache pierde la concentración en su rostro oyendo el grito de Neji a unos metros. ¿Cómo demonios llegó hasta ahí sin...? —. ¡Sasuke, quítate! —reaccionando instintivamente, Sasuke sujeta con más fuerza el cuerpo de la Princesa pegando varios saltos hacia atrás en tanto una fila entera de árboles cae frente a ellos, separandolo de Suigetsu, Kiba y un recién llegado Neji—. ¡Sasuke!

El impacto levanta muchísima más ceniza y aturde la tierra, levantando pequeñas bloques de la misma cuando las raíces de los árboles se desprenden y arrastran todo lo que las une a ellas.

Sasuke intenta cruzar a través de las mismas pero las llamaradas que exhala la tierra son furiosas, como si tuvieran vida propia.

—Maldición —maldice, frustrado, intentándolo una vez más pero el resultado es el mismo. Si estuviera en su otra forma todo sería tan sencillo pero...Inconscientemente baja su mirada hacia la persona adormecida entre sus brazos. Y de nuevo viene a su mente un recuerdo involuntario de hace años que creyó haber superado.

El bosque en llamas.

Y ella, llorosa y suplicante, gritando su nombre.

Y luego, nada.

Y ahora..., todo.

Instintivamente sus brazos la acomodan en una mejor posición, volviendo la vista al frente.

—¡Váyanse! ¡Y si no vuelvo en 2 días el imbécil de Neji queda a cargo! ¡¿Estamos?!

No se supone que sean así las cosas pero no hay más opciones por ahora.

* * *

Había dicho que no lo haría...

 _—"¡Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea!"_ —repite, airado, como si de esa manera fuera a arrepentirse y a desertar volver a dos piernas y continuar corriendo con ella en brazos con la seguridad que no llegarían a ningún maldito lado.

Es obvio que le cuesta el doble llevarla en su lomo, sumando que está inconsciente, y correr evitando todo lo que hay a su paso y lo que cae también.

Tener que cuidar cada movimiento que hace para que Sakura no caiga de encima suyo y se rompa algún hueso es agotador. Tan agotador como también pensar qué demonios hacer ahora que el camino se ha terminado y llega a un límite que no conoce, jamás explorado. Allá abajo todo está oscuro y la manera en la que se pronuncia ese risco y silba el viento a través de sus rocas calizas no le inspira confianza pero tampoco lo hace el calor abrasador que tiene a su espalda pisandole las patas, irónicamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho elige tirarse junto con ella dentro de los límites en donde, él ha visto, no hay suficientes rocas o algo que se les incruste durante su bruta caída.

 _—"Que no hayan más piedras. Que no hayan más piedras. Que no hayan más..."_ —pide religiosamente pues de haber, tanto su cuerpo como el de Sakura no tendrían una suave recepción—. ¡Ah, joder! —grita ahora, deshaciendo la forma de bestia intentando coger a Sakura con desesperación al visualizar un lago al final de la pendiente pero la masa de agua los recibe antes de que pueda sujetarla—. ¡Ah! —apresurado, busca aire sacando la cabeza sobre la superficie una vez dentro—. ¿D-dónde...?

 _Estupendo_ , piensa, lanzando brazadas violentas hacia donde ve el cuerpo de la Princesa hundirse como un peso muerto hacia el fondo. Cogiéndola de la cintura y de los hombros logra llevarla a la superficie, comenzando a arrastrarla hacia donde sea que haya tierra firme.

Maldición, el cuerpo le pesa como el plomo y, apenas toca tierra, se desploma junto con ella solo para darse cuenta de que la respiración de Sakura es demasiado lenta y casi nula. Restándole importancia al hecho de que tiene que quitar parte de su vestimenta y dejar expuesto su pecho, coloca sus manos en posición, comenzando a dar masajes cardiovasculares.

—Va-Vamos...Ni se te ocurra morirte —pide, ansioso, aumentando la fuerza de la presión de sus manos. Para su maldita buena suerte Sakura reacciona en pocos segundos soltando agua por la boca y él se deja caer de espaldas a la tierra húmeda solo por un momento, exhausto—. Ah, esto es tan molesto —exhala una vez que la ve comenzar a respirar con normalidad, ahorrándose el bochornoso intento de tener que darle el tan dichoso beso de la vida.

Pero nuevamente está inconsciente aunque él lo prefiere así. Sentándose da una mirada rápida a los alrededores. Todo está oscuro pero con un ligero resplandor del color de las llamas. Sabe que no pueden quedarse en ese lugar por mucho tiempo pues si bien se han alejado del centro del incendio nada les asegura que el fuego no descienda hasta la parte donde se encuentran ahora.

Lanzando una queja recia, se sacude la cabeza, tomando a Sakura solo para colocarla en su espalda en una posición que no le dificulte a él ver por donde rayos va.

No pueden regresar por donde vinieron evidentemente así que solo pueden ir hacia adelante y esperar que la lluvia que cae aplaque un poco el fuego.

Las ropas le pesan aunque puede atribuirlo al cansancio y el agua que añade más peso de lo normal. ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar un maldito lugar en el cual refugiarse? Luego de media hora, está desesperado, reconsiderando seriamente el hecho de que haberse reencontrado con Sakura ha sido una caja de Pandora.

No lleva ni tres días con ellos y cosas como éstas ya pasan. Y ella, espléndidamente ignorante de lo que acontece, duerme en su espalda.

—No me crié para esto —declara con claros signos de estar ya fastidiado. Segundos después Sakura estornuda lo que hace que se detenga y la mire de soslayo haciendo una mueca de malestar mientras siente como tiembla—. _"Genial, lo que me faltaba"_ —piensa, irritado, acomodándola mejor en su espalda volviendo a correr, ésta vez con más rapidez. Necesita buscar un lugar seco pronto si no quiere que la pelirrosa coja un resfriado —. _"Ahí"_ — piensa mentalmente cuando ve el espacio que hay en un tronco hueco lo suficientemente amplio para albergar dos personas dentro.

Una vez dentro la coloca lentamente sobre la tierra seca solo para después él también obtener su merecido descanso, dejándose caer a su lado con brazos y piernas extendidos, respirando irregularmente.

Agradece enormemente su buena condición y que su temperatura corporal le permita almacenar calor sin sentir frío a diferencia de ella.

—Si que eres bastante molesta —suelta sin pensar, volteando medio cuerpo hacia ella de modo que su brazo derecho queda extendido hacia su cuerpo mientras el otro lo estira hacia su rostro, justo donde está estorbando ese molesto flequillo sobre sus ojos—. Mmm, no estás tan mal —dice, ajeno a los sentimientos melancólicos que no es capaz de notar.

Ella es...peculiar.

Es decir, ¿cuántas personas conoce que tengan ese color de cabello?

Además de esos espectaculares ojos.

 _"Me los obsequió mi madre"_ , le dijo hace tanto tiempo. Cuando solo eran dos niños pequeños sin historias qué contar aún.

Percatándose de lo que piensa y de cómo su mano ahora acaricia su fría mejilla, se detiene, sentándose de golpe.

¿Qué está haciendo?

No debe olvidar quién es ella y mucho menos quien es él y para qué es lo que ha vivido hasta ese momento.

Sakura es hija de ese hombre, la única persona a la que tiene que llegar por medio de ella.

* * *

—A-ah...qué frío hace —quejosa, Sakura tarda en procesar el por qué está durmiendo en el suelo y...—. ¡¿Durmiendo?! —histérica se sienta de golpe lo cual le ocasiona un mareo repentino y un terrible dolor en todas las articulaciones—. ¿Pero qué rayos...? — _"Luz",_ piensa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la fuente de la misma y lo ve a él sentado con una pierna flexionada en lo que parece el hueco de un árbol. Sakura da un vistazo rápido a su entorno y entiende que deben de estar dentro del tronco de uno. Nerviosa pero también llena de preguntas, se aclara la garganta antes de hablar—. Amm...

—Ya era hora de que despertaras —le oye decir sin moverse de sitio. Sakura pasa saliva con dificultad. Quiere preguntar tantas cosas que no es consciente del número de ellas cuando salen todas de su boca.

—¿Q-qué sucedió? ¿E-en dónde...? Kiba...¡Kiba! ¡¿En dónde está él?! ¡¿Está bien?! —Sasuke rueda los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Podrías completar una de tus preguntas al menos? —Sakura calla de pronto, avergonzada.

—P-Pérdon, es que...tengo muchas.

—Pues comienza por decir una a la vez —la Princesa asiente, aclarándose la garganta, y un poco menos histérica.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—En un tronco hueco, resguardándonos de la tormenta. Siguiente pregunta —Sakura frunce el ceño, molesta. No han pasado ni veinte segundos y ya está de nuevo con esa tonta actitud. Como sea, aquella pregunta ha sido bastante tonta de su parte también, y no es como que le importe mucho enfocarse en él ahora.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy contigo? ¿Qué pasó con Kiba?

—Esa no es una pregunta solamente —replica el muchacho pero Sakura está lejos de ser paciente ahora.

—¡Solo responde de una vez!

—¿Sabes qué? Ahora seré yo quien haga las preguntas —Sakura se tensa un poco cuando lo ve ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella. Instintivamente termina por arrastrarse a la pared más cercana como si eso fuera a protegerla de algún modo—. Comienza tú por explicarme lo que pasó. Te dejé bajo el cuidado de tres personas. Tres, Princesa; y aún así te las arreglaste para meterte en problemas —la pelirrosa intenta replicar pero Sasuke la calla con un gesto de su mano alzada—. Ahora estoy hablando yo —hace una pausa—. ¿Qué demonios hiciste para dejar a uno de mis hombres en ese estado y a ti a merced de ese imbécil que estuvo a punto de secuestrarte? —la Princesa entrecierra los ojos ante eso último creyendo que en verdad se ha vuelto loco.

—¿Secuestrada, dices? No estoy exactamente de vacaciones contigo.

—Yo no te pedí que me siguieras. No quieras hacerme responsable por una estupidez tuya —claramente molesta, Sakura se olvida de si es o no un peligro enfrentarse a él, poniéndose de pie para encararlo.

—¿Quieres dejar de echarme en cara eso como si fuera un crimen? —el azabache suelta una risa sátira—. Y deja de llamarme Princesa.

—¿Qué no es eso lo que eres, Princesa? —añade eso último de modo de hacerla explotar, consiguiéndolo.

—¡Soy Sakura, esa niña a la que salvaste hace años! —el hombre-lobo da un paso atrás, estremeciéndose. ¿Está llorando? —. ¡Éramos amigos! ¡O al menos eso creí yo! ¡¿Acaso esos días no significaron nada para ti?!

Silencio, mientras el único sonido que se oye es el caer de la lluvia y los sollozos de Sakura. 

¿Por qué? 

¿Por qué se queda él ahí viéndola sin decirle nada? 

¿Por qué ha endurecido tanto su corazón como para no sentir ni siquiera un poco de empatía por ella?

¿En verdad no significa nada para él, al menos por humanidad?

¿Qué espera que le diga? ¿Qué espera Sakura de él? Ella no sabe nada. 

No se imagina todo lo que ha tenido que soportar. Y no es como que quiera decirle tampoco. Solo sabe que ahora está ahí, muriéndose de frío, esperando que responda. Desbordando emociones como la frágil chica en la que esperaba se convirtiera. Es decir, hay hábitos que no se olvidan y que forman parte de la personalidad de una persona. Y Sasuke recuerda perfectamente qué tipo de cosas solía hacer ella cuando no pasaban del metro con diez de estatura.

Lo recuerda, y no sabe por qué justo ahora.

—Esa niña de la que hablas no gritaba tanto —responde por inercia aunque su rostro no demuestra algún tipo de melancolía. Sakura solloza una última vez, secándose las pocas lágrimas que han amenazado con salir.

—T-tú también dejaste de ser ese niño con el que me gustaba reír.

—Tus chistes siempre fueron malísimos.

—Igual que tu nueva horrenda actitud —replica ella, habiendo acertado en algo aparentemente pues Sasuke no dice nada más luego de ese comentario. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se han distanciado tanto? ¿A dónde se fueron esos días? ¿A dónde se fue aquél niño gruñón y encantador?

—Tú no eres especialmente una Princesa bondadosa y recatada, Sakura.

Lo sabe.

Sabe que es no la idealización de una Princesa ni de cerca pero...

Espera.

Sakura.

¿Ha dicho Sakura? 

¿Ha dicho su nombre?

Algo como para dejar de respirar. Algo que le robe el aliento. No es un beso, ni una palabra dulce. Ni una mirada ni una promesa. Él solo...

—Dijiste mi nombre... —Sasuke enarca una ceja, confundido. ¿Por qué lo mira así? ¿Por qué las mejillas se le colorean? ¿Por qué esos poderosos ojos brillan mucho más que antes? —. L-luego de tanto tiempo...

¿Es así? Sasuke lo dijo tan espontáneamente que recién se da cuenta de ese detalle solo porque ella lo ha murmurado. Debe haberlo tomado con la guardia baja pero...Bueno, y si así fue...¿por qué luce tan feliz como si estuviese en la cima del mundo? ¿Cómo si ignorara el resto de las cosas que deberían importarle más y solo se enfocara en pensar con el corazón y no con la cabeza?

El corazón de una mujer es un misterio, pero Sasuke solo quiere creer en algo mucho más simple, como que las mujeres, especialmente ella, son complicadas.

—¿Y eso qué? —incómodo e ignorante del leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, le rehuye la mirada.

—Gracias... —pero Sasuke no puede evitar ir en contra de sí mismo por mucho tiempo, mirándola solo un poquito. 

Dios, se ve tan tonta.

Tan inocente.

Tan roja.

Tan...

—¿Por qué?

—Por recordarme.

Tan Sakura.


	12. Invitación

Ahora Sasuke sabe muchas cosas sobre Gaara, y todo gracias a que Sakura no sabe cuándo callarse además de que le añade a toda su historia un montón de gestos y ademanes innecesarios, haciéndola ver como una niña tonta... pero no le sorprende, desde pequeña ha sido así.

En ocasiones, cuando debían despedirse prometiéndose verse el día siguiente, Sasuke se preguntaba si el rostro no le dolería con tantos gestos que hacía durante el día.

Y, a la mañana siguiente era lo mismo.

De oreja a oreja, la sonrisa de Sakura era imborrable.

Recodar ese pequeño detalle lo mantiene absorto un poco mientras ella continúa relatando creyendo que él la escucha.

Lo poco relevante que oye de ella, pues lo demás se le hace tonto, es a cerca de cómo Gaara, por órdenes de alguien, pretendía llevarla de regreso al Reino.

Bueno, aquello no le sorprende en realidad. 

Considera hasta que mucho tiempo había pasado para que nadie hubiese ido a buscarla. Después de todo es hija de reyes. Pero aunque todo un batallón estuviese detrás de ella, buscándola, Sasuke tampoco tendría intenciones de entregársela a nadie.

Sakura es su boleto directo a Konoha. 

Regresarla así por que sí sería una pérdida muy cara para él aunque constantemente le ha repetido que a él le viene importando poco que se vaya. 

La verdad es que no. Por supuesto que le importa...porque la necesita para sus planes.

Aún así Sakura ha actuado tal y como ha esperado desde el comienzo. Negándose rotundamente a regresar le indica que ni siquiera tendrá que esforzarse en retenerla a la fuerza con él.

Sin embargo...

—Ya veo. Fuiste muy valiente.

...no es de su interés reconstruir esa pequeña amistad que forjaron en el pasado pero a Sakura parece que sí. Si empieza a ser ligeramente más amable con ella quizá pueda obtener algo más a cambio.

De cualquier modo Sasuke no tiene que esforzarse en planear algo pues apenas él ha abierto la boca y ha dicho tal cosa, ella se ha sonrojado.

Sakura es demasiado inocente.

Dulces palabras que son falsas...pero que a ella la hacen feliz. Qué ironía.

—A-ah sí. No fue nada en realidad —balbucea ella sintiendo caliente las mejillas. Le ha elogiado...Y aunque sinceramente le gustaría que esa sensación alegre perdurara un poco más Sakura no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo van a estar solos en un lugar tan estrecho como lo es ese tronco de árbol—. ¿Cuándo crees que deje de llover? —pregunta, cambiando de tema. 

Sasuke presta atención a la lluvia luego de eso. Suspira. No se ha detenido en todas esas horas. 

—Supongo que hasta mañana —Sakura estornuda tan pronto él termina de hablar. 

Maldita sea. Lo que le faltaba. 

Si Sakura termina por pescar un resfriado será más difícil tener que lidiar con ella enferma.

Resignado solo se pone de pie comenzando a quitarse parte del haori, provocando que Sakura se ponga histérica en cuanto lo ve desnudo de la parte superior.

—¡¿Q-qué crees que haces?!

—Haces demasiado escándalo —dice pasando de ella, extendiéndole la prenda—. ¿Qué esperas para aceptarla?

—¡L-la próxima vez avisa! —advierte la Princesa con el rostro colorado, casi arrebatandole la prenda de golpe. Tienen que pasar unos cuantos segundos más para que Sakura se percate de otro detalle aún más vergonzoso que el anterior. ¡Tiene que quitarse la blusa en frente de él! —. ¡N-No pienso hacerlo! —eleva la voz unos cuantos decibeles más.

—¿Hn? — _"¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasa?"_ , piensa él viendo como se abraza a sí misma de manera extraña sin enterarse de lo que por su mente pasa.

—¡E-Eres un pervertido! —exaltada, le avienta de regreso la prenda—. ¡L-lo tenías planeado! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Me ofreciste tu ropa para que yo me desnudara y...!

—¿Eres estúpida? —la silencia de inmediato, captando la idea—. ¿Qué ganaría con verte? Eres tan plana que ni enciendes mis más ardientes fantasías y...

Una bota...¡Le ha lanzado una de sus malditas botas a la cara!

—¡E-Eres un cerdo! ¡Un bárbaro!

Histérica y abochornada, advierte en lanzarle la segunda bota, esperando dar con el mismo destino, pero ésta vez Sasuke la detiene antes de que lo intente.

¡Qué mujer tan loca!

—¡Solo cámbiate! —ordena, irritado.

—¡Entonces date la vuelta! —el muchacho rueda los ojos. Debe ser un maldito chiste—. ¡Hazlo o lo siguiente que estampe en tu rostro será mi puño!

—Hn, como si pudieras—Sasuke no sabe qué es peor: Si el hecho de que Sakura sea una chiquilla ilusa y que haya malentendido su estúpido gesto o que quiera, siempre, enfrentarlo como si no le temiera. ¿Qué es lo que le da valor, a pesar de ver como tiene todo el rostro enrojecido? ¿De dónde proviene ese insensato sentido de no dejarse de nadie? Es...demasiado impulsiva y demasiado valiente para estarle lanzando golpes a la nada mientras él los esquiva. Incluso terminan por salir del refugio que les proporciona el tronco del árbol ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no le teme como debería? — _"Mierda"_ —maldice Sasuke para sus adentros, viéndose entorpecido por tales pensamientos, mismos que hacen que tropiece y se vaya de espaldas al suelo—. Maldita sea...Ah...

De pronto ha dejado de discutir con ella y ver su rostro.

Ya no ve sus ojos pero sí ve el cielo.

Está recostado sobre el suelo y hay un ligero dolor en su espalda debido al brusco movimiento.

El cielo es azul medianoche...hasta que ella se le atraviesa una vez más por los ojos.

Y ahora todo es rosa. 

Rosa con esmeralda.

Aturdida, Sakura levanta la cabeza percatándose de que ella también ha caído y ahora se encuentra sobre él.

Wow...Los ojos de Sasuke no son azules ni por asomo pero el cielo es claramente visto por la reflexión de sus ojos. El cielo, constelaciones y también ella. Porque está encima de él y porque de un momento a otro solo la mira.

Para ella es un espectáculo poder ver cómo los rasgos de Sasuke, con los años, han tomado una forma dura pero delicada. Pestañas largas, cejas gruesas, incluso su pecho es más grande. Ella podría caber dos veces ahí.

Para él Sakura le resulta un enigma.

El poder esmeralda de sus ojos fue una de las primeras cosas que notó cuando tan solo tenían pocos años viviendo en esa tierra beatífica. 

Demasiado raros. 

Demasiado verdes. 

Demasiados...ella.

Quiere soltar una risita corta pues Sakura es tan infantil cuando se avergüenza por cualquier cosa. Basta solo ver como se pinta de mil colores mientras balbucea cosas incomprensibles.

Inconscientemente le acomoda un mechón detrás de la oreja, y aquello es como el alto cielo para ella.

Abre la boca para replicar algo pero de ella no sale nada, y a Sasuke le asusta la reacción propia de su cuerpo al sentir la necesidad de cerrar sus labios a punta de besos.

No...¿En qué demonios está pensando?

—Pesas —es lo único que dice consiguiendo que Sakura se avergüence al creer que, en verdad, esa es la realidad. Sin embargo no se aparta. Antes de ello tiene el deseo oculto de tocar su cabello y lo habría logrado si Sasuke no hubiese previsto antes la trayectoria de su mano, deteniéndola—. ¿Qué crees que haces? —la Princesa pega un saltito, asustada. La reflexión de sus ojos se ha desvanecido, en su lugar un ceño fruncido y ojos opacos—. No me gusta que me toquen así que no trates de intentarlo de nuevo, ¿estamos?

—L-lo siento...

Sí, en verdad lo siente.

Siente como no pueden volver a ser los de antes.

Siente en lo que él se ha convertido.

Siente todos estos años sin saber de él.

Siente que la distancia entre ellos ahora sea demasiado grande y que sus intentos por acercarse no obtengan resultados.

Es...frustrante.

El sabor de la decepción es perceptible en el semblante de Sakura cuando se aparta de él. Y es mejor así.

Sasuke no quiere tener que lidiar con ella más de lo que debe. Su mente rápidamente se concentra en cómo se ve allá afuera una vez que regresan en silencio hacia el interior del tronco. En la oscuridad que se presenta y en las tenues luciérnagas que se aglomeran sobre una pequeña concentración de agua. A juzgar por el tiempo debe ser medianoche. Han transcurrido un par de horas ya pero no las suficientes para que la ropa se les seque por sí sola.

Por eso es que ha insistido en darle su haori a ella. No por otra cosa.

Qué tonta ha sido en pensar algo más.

Uno, dos, tres estornudos.

Ah, qué necia.

Y qué imbécil y compasivo es él al sentirse perturbado ante el pensamiento de que ella vaya a enfermarse. No debería pensar así pero...

Sakura, mientras tanto, tallando sus manos una contra otra para sentir un poco de calor, percibe una fuente más grande de esa sensación a un lado. Las manos de Sasuke liberan pequeñas chispas como si fuesen un espectáculo de diminutas bengalas mientras murmura algo en una lengua que no conocen.

En un dos por tres coloca sus palmas cerca de unas hojas secas que ha juntado y estas responden instintivamente, creando una pequeña flama.

Eso...¿Eso es...?

—F-fuego...—balbucea, atónita. Sasuke no le dirige la mirada, solo continúa añadiendo más hojas secas a la ahora improvisada hoguera—. Hi-hiciste fuego... —él continúa sin responder y ella deja de sentirse avergonzada y entristecida, acercándose para recibir un poco de calidez—. Ah, qué bueno —agradece frotándose las manos cuando la sensación caliente parece aplacar la ira de la frialdad lentamente—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Sasuke aguarda silencio debatiéndose en si responder o no pero sabe que de no hacerlo Sakura no estará satisfecha y mucho menos se mantendrá callada.

De cualquier forma no tiene que decirle mucho en realidad.

—Solo lo dije —responde pero aquello no es suficiente. Lo sabe con ver los ojos curiosos de la Princesa sobre él.

—Pero...¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que puedes crear fuego con solo pedirlo? —Sasuke hace una mueca antes de contestar.

—¿Te parece extraño? ¿Más extraño que el hecho de que sea un hombre-lobo? —pero Sakura está lejos de enfadarse por ese comentario. Al contrario, lo mira con más insistencia. Sasuke suspira, resignado—. Digamos que es un arte olvidado —finaliza, haciéndose de una varita de madera para acomodar mejor las hojas. Al contacto un poco de ceniza se esparce por el aire.

—¿Es magia? — _Magia,_ dice. Sasuke suelta una risita—. ¿Puedes enseñarme?

—No puedo enseñarte algo que no posees, Sakura—Silencio. Sakura calla de pronto y Sasuke comete la tontería de mirarla. Mejillas rosadas, tibia y diminuta sonrisa—. ¿Qué?

—La forma en que dices mi nombre...me gusta bastante... —Es tan rara. Tan infantil. Tan tonta por sentir alegría por algo tan insignificante...y él tan imbécil para sentir que las mejillas se le entibian viendo como ese rostro sonriente no para de brillar. Es cegador y molesto—. ¿Sabes? Tengo miles de cosas que quiero que me cuentes.

Y él tiene ganas de que se calle. De que ya no abra más la boca y diga cosas que le hagan perderse en pensamientos.

Pero, por supuesto, Sakura no va a callarse. Es mejor oírla y ver qué tiene que decir y ver si puede sacar provecho de algo que se le escape.

—Habla —invita y el rostro de Sakura no podría iluminarse más por el gesto.

De un tema pasan a otro de manera natural y Sakura, todo el tiempo, se pregunta si hay algo de él que no le guste.

Esa nueva personalidad suya, por ejemplo, no le agrada mucho pero momentos como el de ahora Sasuke parece ser más amable que en otras ocasiones. Entonces...aún hay parte de ese niño bondadoso detrás de esa reacia actitud de adolescente, piensa.

Y le gusta.

Le gusta más que antes aunque puede que sus sentimientos se hayan vuelto más intensos debido a la picardía de la edad que hoy tienen. Es una lástima que solo ella lo vea así ¿verdad? Se repite cuando apremia al silencio por breves lapsos en los que ninguno habla y solo se concentran en las hojas secas consumirse y volverse cenizas.

Ese cálido fuego como el corazón de una doncella ilusionada.

Sakura está lejos de ser el tipo de mujer en la que él se fijaría, si él tuviera esa clase de interés por supuesto. Pero es debido a que siempre le ha parecido extraña en todo el sentido de la palabra que no puede dejar de mirarla.

La forma en la que ríe.

La forma en la que se hace la ofendida.

La forma en la que infla las mejillas.

Involuntariamente ríe a la par de ella con algunos comentarios tontos que hace.

—Así que...quien mandó a ese tal Gaara a buscarte es tu prometido —alude él fingiendo interés. No le interesa, ciertamente. Solo...Solo es algo que le ha venido a la mente. No está de más saber un poco más sobre las personas que rodean a Sakura con el fin de obtener más información. Sí. Sólo se debe a eso.

—Sai no es mi prometido... _—"Con que así se llama"_ , piensa Sasuke—. Dudo mucho que lo llegue a ser algun día —el muchacho entrecierra los ojos y una idea demasiado ruin se instala en su mente.

Sakura es demasiado inocente.

Y para él no es ninguna sorpresa el sospechar que algo siente ella hacia su persona.

Pero Sasuke solo quiere acercarse al Rey por medio de su hija...Entonces...

Qué tal si...

¿Qué tal si hacía que Sakura se enamorara de él?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura está sedienta, hambrienta y también adolorida.

Es probable que con la adrenalina de anoche poco o nada haya sentido de dolor en su tobillo pero era cuestión de tiempo para que éste comenzara a reflejar punzadas agudas.

Sasuke no tiene más remedio que llevarla en su espalda. De otro modo les tomaría otro día en regresar al punto de reunión caminando como tortugas.

—Oye...¿no hay un lago cerca de aquí?

—No sé, nunca había llegado hasta esta parte del bosque.

—¿Enserio?

La curiosidad de Sakura es la misma a cualquier hora del día, y él poco a poco parece acostumbrarse a sus preguntas sin fin. 

Al tono agudo de su voz. 

Al olor que despide y un poco a la cercanía de su cuerpo. Como ahora que la tiene en la espalda y siente sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros mientras susurra cerca de su cuello.

Aunque esos detalles nunca vaya a decírselos.

—Avanzamos por sectores. Así podemos recordar nuestro aroma en ellos sin confundirnos —responde él, alimentando más esa curiosidad. Haciendo que Sakura se percate de algo que también ha pasado por alto y que ahora ha recordado.

—¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace un tiempo! —Sasuke ladea el rostro para verla un poco. ¿Más? ¿Qué más quiere saber? ¿Si usa ropa interior acaso? ¿Si le gustan más los perros que los gatos? —. El día en que me encontraste en el lago...Aquél lobo negro eras tú ¿cierto? —él solo asiente—. ¿Qué hacías allí?—y de pronto se detiene—. Recuerdo haber oído muchos aullidos y gritos. Se supone que esa zona había sido preparada para el evento del Reino...¿Qué hacían ustedes allí?

Mierda.

De pronto prefiere seguir hablando de cursilerías y temas del pasado.

Por supuesto que no puede decirle que su presencia ahí no ha sido solo coincidencia. Sasuke sabe que es mentira. Después de todo él emitió tal orden pero eso es algo que Sakura no puede saber. Aquello solo entorpecería todo ese ligero avance que han tenido.

No necesita que ella dude de él, necesita que le tenga confianza.

—Nos desviamos —miente evidentemente. Esperando con impaciencia que ella le crea.

Para su buena suerte Sakura se convence de ello muy rápido.

—Ah, ya veo. Qué bueno que lo hicieron —Sasuke percibe un poco de debilidad en su respuesta y voltea a verla solo para descubrir que poco a poco parece cabecear. No es para menos, después de todo su resistencia como criatura mágica es mucho mayor a la de ella que es humana y seguramente debe estar cansada—. Qué bueno porque...pude verte de nuevo.

Un último suspiro y ya está durmiendo. Acomoda su cabeza en un posición adecuada sobre su hombro y sonríe.

Sonríe.

Siempre sonríe.

Ayer.

Hoy.

Y quizá en un futuro...

* * *

—¿Cómo que escapó? —las palabras de Sai retumban dentro del establo. Es el único lugar en el que podrían verse con Gaara sin ser vigilados por la guardia real—. Sakura está perdida, no secuestrada. Ella no puede _"escapar"_ —intenta aclararle tentado a caer en la impaciencia. 

El gesto del de cabello rojos, sin embargo, es seco. Tiene un maldito brazo herido y varias quemaduras superficiales en la piel. ¿Podría tener un mínimo de consideración?

—Debería cuidar mejor a su prometida —aún así no mide sus palabras. Está tan molesto como él pero no por el mismo motivo. La búsqueda de la hija del Rey le ha pasado factura—. Bien, no escapó realmente, un hombre se la llevó.

Naruto, quien también se encuentra ahí, sentado sobre una montaña de heno, se levanta alterado.

—Lo sabía...La tienen amenazada —deduce, interrumpiendo.

—Naruto, cálmate, no tenemos pruebas —dice Sai aunque su solo comentario resulta muy irónico viniendo de él precisamente.

—¿Qué más prueba suficiente que esa? ¡Además tú enviaste a este tipo a buscarla! —reprocha, apartando su mano conciliadora de su hombro.

—Dije que un hombre se la había llevado —Gaara interrumpe, viendo que ambos son tan imbéciles para deducir cosas que él mismo puede aclararles si tan solo le dejan explicárselas—. Pero tampoco dije que ella estuviera dispuesta a regresar —Sai y Naruto lo miran confundidos—. En cuanto le dije que estaba ahí para traerla de regreso al Reino, se opuso rotundamente.

—¿Qué...? —la voz de Sai se corta, incapaz de creer tal cosa.

—Lo que oye, Príncipe. La Princesa no planea regresar —hace una pausa recordando parte de la conversación con la soberana de Konoha—. _"Regresa y dile a la gente del reino que Namikaze Sakura ha sido la primera en no querer obedecer"_ —cita—. Eso es lo que me pidió que les dijera.

—E-eso es absurdo...—murmura el heredero de Minato. La negación es impulsiva como en cualquier otra situación en la que le dijeran algo a cerca de Sakura—. ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Ella jamás...!

—¿No conoce a su hermana, Príncipe?

¿Ella jamás?

¿En serio?

La realidad que Gaara le pinta es la realidad que más acierta y la que más le hace temer.

Por supuesto que sí. Por supuesto que conoce a Sakura y su disposición a siempre tomar decisiones que van en contra de lo que los demás creen. Para su mala suerte todo eso en lo que ella cree siempre la lleva a un camino lleno de peligro e incertidumbre. Sakura tiene tendencias, desde pequeña, a ir en contra de las reglas. A alzar la voz en contra de las leyes que la esquematizan como la imagen de la obediencia y la fragilidad.

—¿Qué ganaría con venir aquí y mentirles? —Tiene razón, piensa—. De ser una mentira no hubiese venido si quiera a avisarles ni darles noticias sobre ella. Alégrense de que ella está con vida al menos.

Gaara no podría estar equivocado...pero Naruto no quiere creer que Sakura haya ido tan lejos como para no querer regresar a su hogar.

—¿Cómo era? —el sonido de las riendas y los estribos de los caballos, colgados de uno de los travesaños del establo, suenan idóneos en el momento en el que Sai interrumpe y cambia de tema de manera tajante. La manera que respira es irregular así mismo como el tono de su voz se perturba de una lobreguez no propia de él—. ¿Cómo era el hombre que se la llevó?

—Era un hombre-lobo —Naruto se tensa—. Ella arriesgó su vida por proteger a uno de ellos —guarda silencio antes de responder adecuadamente a la pregunta—. De tez blanca. De ojos y cabello negro. Joven; más o menos de la estatura de ustedes. Quizá de la misma edad —Sai suelta una risita mordaz.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces? —interroga Naruto viendo el cambio de actitud tan raro en el azabache.

—Es él.

—¿Quien es él? —vuelve a insistir el de ojos zafiro, comenzando a desesperarse por el misterio—. Maldita sea, Sai, háblame claro. 

—Su nombre... ¿es Sasuke?

Hay un cambio en todo ese misterio. 

Como si Sai viajara a sus recuerdos más entrañables y a la vez a los que más le han herido. Los compartidos con Sakura. 

No es de su sorpresa ahora el saber que por mucho que ha intentado acercarse a la Princesa todos estos años haya conseguido cero avance en una relación en la que debían unir sus vidas hace tiempo.

No es de ahora el enterarse que Sakura ha tenido en pensamientos a alguien con quien apenas compartió un par de atardeceres.

Aquellas anécdotas donde Sakura siempre retrataba el rostro de ese niño como el más puro del mundo es uno de los recuerdos que no puede olvidar. Pero la esperanza siempre estuvo ahí por parte de él.

Es decir...¿qué probabilidades había de que, con el paso de los años, volviese a ver a ese niño?

Él, en cambio, estaría siempre para ella.

En las buenas.

En las malas.

En sus alegrías.

En sus tristezas.

Tiempo. Solo necesitaban eso.

Pero...Sakura tenía que irse. Tenía que hacerlo justo ahora...

—¿Qué? ¿También tenía que detenerme a preguntarle cómo se llamaba? —Sai suelta un gruñido. No por la respuesta sino por todo. Por la situación. Por Sakura. Por él. Por la sospecha, casi resuelta, de tener la respuesta —. Como sea, su Princesa no piensa regresar, al menos no pronto. Y cómo yo ya cumplí, y ustedes ya cumplieron su pago, me largo. De todos modos el joven Hyuuga ya sabe dónde buscarme —finaliza dejándolos solos.

—Ese nombre... —tan pronto Gaara desaparece, las preguntas saltan. Y Sai en verdad quisiera que Naruto no siguiera mencionando ese maldito nombre en su presencia—. ¿Te refieres a ese Sasuke?

Naruto también sabe de él, por supuesto.

Sakura se ha encargado no solo de repetir su nombre con el fin de no olvidarlo, sino que también a ellos se los ha repetido hasta el cansancio. 

Tantas horas repitiendo su nombre.

Tantas noches soñando con él y dejando escapar suspiros llamándolo.

Así como también tantas lágrimas por su causa.

Ese nombre, desde que Sai tiene memoria, solo ha causado un gran resentimiento hacia él.

Por él es que existen tantas alegrías en Sakura.

Por él es que también la embarga la tristeza.

Por él es que el rechazo de su cortejo no pretende ser diferente.

Sasuke esto. Sasuke aquello.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

_"Mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más"_

Su historia, por supuesto, no lo conmueve ni un poco. No lo hizo antes, mucho menos lo hace ahora.

Ese nombre solo tiene un significado para él.

¿Por qué otro motivo Sakura diría tales palabras a Gaara? ¿Por qué se negaría en volver?

—Todo concuerda. Los hombres-lobo, el incendio. Él.

—Sai...

—¡Se trata de él! —grita, sólido y energético.

La respuesta es él.

Siempre ha sido él.

* * *

De esas veces en las que los presentimientos llegan antes que las malas y buenas noticias, Sakura detiene la acción de continuar vendando el brazo de Neji al sentir como se agita algo en su interior. Como si algo palpitara como consecuencia de una acción que ella ha consentido.

A su vez siente como si alguien estuviese llamándola.

Como si alguien estuviese sufriendo por su causa.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta Neji frente a ella viendo lo quieta que se ha quedado de un momento a otro. 

Sakura, alegremente, se ha ofrecido a atender el brazo que por infortunios del destino ella misma le ha herido en defensa propia. Había tomado tal decisión con demasiada euforia como para que ahora se haya quedado callada de repente. Como si algo no estuviera bien.

—N-no es nada —le sonríe, volviendo a su tarea, pensando en que quizá solo ha sido su imaginación y que también es cosa de que no ha descansado adecuadamente —. Como sea...¿Te duele mucho? —pregunta refiriéndose a su brazo—. Esa noche yo...—un hecho que la atormenta a cada segundo es recordar que a uno de aquellos lobos terminó por atravesarle su espada, matándolo al instante—. Yo...

—No era de los nuestros —la pelirrosa se azora hasta que recuerda el detalle de que ellos son criaturas mágicas y tienen la capacidad de leer mentes. Sonrojada, baja el rostro—. Esa noche también habían lobos salvajes. Supongo que el instinto y el olor de la sangre los alteraron y los atrajeron al lugar. Pero no te preocupes. No mataste a ninguno de nosotros —aquella respuesta hace que Sakura vuelva a respirar con normalidad.

—Gracias... —hace una pausa, suspirando con alivio—. Me aterraba la idea de que...Bueno, tú sabes.

—Lo habrías hecho en defensa propia así que hubiera sido justificado.

—A-aún así...

—¡Dulce flor de la mañana! —el grito de Suigetsu les hace desviar la mirada hacia él. No había pasado mucho tiempo luego de que Sasuke y ella habían conseguido volver al punto de reunión, y tampoco había pasado mucho para que Sakura se ofreciera a curar las heridas de quien lo requiriera. Suigetsu incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarle aunque parecía más que lo había hecho con intensión de molestar a Sasuke—. ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Está sangrando...! ¡¿Por qué está sangrando! —pero no contaban con la sensibilidad del albino ante la presencia de la sangre. Casi poniéndose pálido.

Sakura suelta una risita mientras Neji solo bufa, exasperado.

—Ve y ayuda a ese idiota, por lo que más quieras.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes terminar de vendarte tu solo? —el muchacho solo asiente—. De acuerdo.

Y mientras Sakura reprende y se burla un poco de Suigetsu cuando llega a su lado, Sasuke no pasa por alto ciertos detalles.

¿Qué hay con esa reciente condescendencia hacia Neji? ¿Y por qué de pronto se llevan malditamente bien? Incluso le ha sonreído más de una vez. ¿Quién demonios se cree?

No quiere pensar mucho en ello ni quiere dejar que esa sea su motivación para acceder a hacer lo que desde hace unas horas ha decidido respecto a ella.

Sakura ha sido criada, después de todo, en un ambiente lleno de amor donde lo ha tenido todo desde el día en que nació. Y ha vivido arraigada a sus costumbres y a la creencia de que todo lo que se dice en Konoha es real. Un reino a base de mentiras. Un reino a base de la sangre de su familia. Viviendo protegida, despreocupada y feliz, tanto como para tener la confianza de repartir sonrisas a quien se le atraviese en el camino.

Enamorarla sería sencillo.

Como darle un dulce a un niño.

Entonces...¿por qué se siente molesto al verla ir y venir de un lado a otro adaptándose maravillosamente a todos ellos?

—Es linda ¿verdad? —a su lado Kiba llega con un cuenco de arroz mientras lo devora con tranquilidad.

—No la estaba mirando a ella —confiesa aunque luego se arrepiente de haber dado esa respuesta. Se da cuenta demasiado tarde que se ha expuesto ante un mocoso como Kiba al revelar que, en efecto, sí la mirada.

El castaño suelta una risita discreta, sentándose a su lado.

—Le debo mi vida a la Princesa —reflexiona refiriéndose a lo que hace poco ha acontecido—. Me alegra que esté con nosotros —dice aunque Sasuke parece no querer añadir nada al respecto—. ¿Tú no le debes nada a ella? —finalmente el azabache bufa.

—Yo no le debo nada. En todo caso sería ella quien me debe a mí haberla salvado dos veces y...

Cuando la pierde de vista por un segundo, Sakura siempre está sacándolo de sus casilla. Y justo ahora no es la excepción. Callando abruptamente al sentir como toda su cabeza se humedece, mira al frente con demasiada molesta solo para toparse con una sonrisa divertida y satisfecha.

—¿Qué demonios crees qué haces? —murmura, sombrío y grave pero aquella expresión tenebrosa poco surte efecto en ella—. ¡Me mojaste todo! —la pelirrosa ríe, jocosa, no negando lo obvio. Le ha vertido toda el agua del pequeño cuenco con el que se encuentra limpiando las heridas de algunos miembros. 

—Te veías demasiado acalorado así que decidí refrescarte un poquito —miente, evidentemente, encantada de poder burlarse de él—. Ah, y no necesitas recordarme que te debo la vida, te agradeceré en su momento —alude al comentario anterior dando por evidente que lo ha escuchado.

—¿¡Y por qué no ahora?! —vocifera Sasuke, enfadado. Pero parece que la escena pinta de ser cómica más que nada pues Sakura solo le da una última mueca divertida antes de volver a lo suyo, alejándose un poco, no sin antes añadir:

—No es cuando tu quieras, Sasuke- _kun._

Dios Santo.

¡Quiere ahorcarla!

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamarlo de esa forma?! —a unos metros Karin eleva más el asunto cómico al enfadarse notoriamente por aquél gesto. Gesto que ninguno de los presentes pasa por alto, riendo aún más.

—¡Aargh! ¡¿Linda dices?! ¡Esa chica es el demonio resucitado!—dice, dirigiéndose a Kiba quien finalmente rompe a carcajadas por la facilidad con la que la Princesa tiende a sacar de sus casillas a quien fuera su líder.

—Eso es porque tú la haces enojar —declara el castaño en medio de risas.

—¡Sí claro!

El resto de la mañana continúa del mismo modo. Y no hay poder divino que haga que Sakura no desaproveche cualquier oportunidad que tiene para fastidiar a Sasuke un poco, llevándose los elogios y las risas de todos los presentes por tal acto valeroso.

—Hey, Sasuke... —lo llama Suigetsu, acercándose hasta donde está solo para apuntar hacia el cielo.

—¿Qué? —sobrevolando bajo un halcón de gran tamaño da un par de vueltas antes de bajar, posando sus garras en el brazo de Sasuke—. Ah, Taka.

—¿Taka? —pregunta Sakura, curiosa de ver al plumoso animal.

—Es el halcón de Sasuke—informa Kiba llegando a su lado para ofrecerle su ayuda con los cuencos y los retazos de tela húmedos.

— _"Qué nombre tal original"_ —piensa, irónica—. Fascinante ¿no tienes suficiente con Nero? —dice, refiriéndose al lobezno y a esa extraña predilección que cree que Sasuke tiene para con los animales.

—Cierre la boca, Princesita —Sakura infla las mejillas ante el diminutivo. Está claro que lo dice con toda la intención de molestarla o de vengarse un poco por lo del cuenco con agua.

—¿Es un mensaje envió Pain? —pregunta Neji acercándose con su brazo recién vendado. Sasuke asiente mientras Sakura no puede evitar reprimir su curiosidad ante ese nombre que no conoce—. ¿Qué dice?

—Quiere que nos encontremos dentro de dos días cerca de La Calzada de las Rocas —informa en tono serio, como si la noticia no le hubiese agradado ni un poco.

La razón por la que Pain había aceptado cederle las obligaciones y ser líder de esa fracción de la manada era porque habían quedado en un acuerdo. Sasuke enviaría informes por medio de Taka a él sobre su progreso o sobre cualquier imprevisto que pudiera surgir.

¿Qué demonios le iba a decir cuando viera que, nada más y nada menos, la hija del Rey de Konoha se encuentra viajando con ellos?

No esperaba verlo tan pronto como para tener que pensar qué demonios decirle ahora.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que haremos? —la voz de Neji lo trae devuelta a la realidad. Realidad en la que Sakura lo mira sin entender. Por supuesto que ella no va a entender nada...pero al menos tiene que ponerla al tanto de lo que podría suceder. Fastidiado, chasquea la lengua.

—Ir —declara finalmente antes de informar al resto—. Escuchen. Pain ha solicitado vernos en La Calzada de las Rocas así que recojan todo de una buena vez. Tiene dos horas ¡Ya!—todos asienten, dejando de hacer el resto de sus obligaciones, comenzando a moverse—. Sakura —la Princesa se acerca, tensionada, sin saber exactamente qué sucede—. Ven conmigo. Necesitamos hablar.


	13. El Bosque de Piedra (parte 1)

En el pasado Naruto solía consentirla demasiado pero, vamos, eran solo unos niños. Solapar una o dos travesuras al día era, en cierta forma, un privilegio que él, como hermano mayor, adoraba consentir.

Pero entre consentir travesuras a consentir esto hay una línea muy marcada entre lo que es comprensible y lo que no lo es.

Y lo que Sakura pedía ahora era ridículamente absurdo.

¿Era su culpa? ¿Había sido demasiado condescendiente con ella?

No.

Aún si no hubiese tenido el apoyo incondicional de su padre o de él, Sakura iba a ser de ese modo. Nunca se conformaba con nada. Nunca estaba quieta. Parecía como si los límites del Reino y el Reino en sí le quedara pequeño a su intrépida alma. Como si siempre aspirara a más aún conociendo los peligros a los que podría exponerse.

Su espíritu era demasiado grande y Konoha demasiado pequeño.

Pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora rozaba en lo inadmisible.

Aunque también está la otra versión de los hechos. Una versión que ciegamente quiere creer. Una en la que quiere aferrarse a pesar de que el panorama y su instinto le dice que no.

Sakura está siendo manipulada.

Está siendo obligada por terceros. Y es posible que también haya sido forzada a escribir tales cosas.

El nombre de Sasuke ya no es una historia fantástica, que en el pasado Naruto creía que Sakura se había inventado. Era real. Y era tal la realidad que lo abrumaba que se aferraría a la idea de que ese hombre es quien la manipulaba. Sakura...no diría tales cosas. No su preciada hermana.

Naruto ha dedicado toda su vida por ella.

Por eso no puede entender la actitud de Minato. ¿De dónde proviene esa calma como si no estuviese pasando nada? ¿Qué más cosas ocultaba?

—Príncipe —el llamado de Kakashi lo hace desviar la mirada de la ventana—. El Rey quiere verlo —Naruto no responde, solo camina pasando a su lado.

Por supuesto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su padre se diese por enterado de lo que él y Sai estuvieron haciendo a sus espaldas. Para esta hora estaba casi seguro que le esperaba una reprimenda dura por faltar a su palabra y por desobedecer.

—Mi Rey —Kakashi es el primero en entrar al gran salón, desplegando las puertas con sus manos. Segundos después el joven heredero entra firme para alguien que sabe lo que le espera y ha roto las reglas. Pero es que eso debería ser la menor de las preocupaciones de Minato. Aún así, ver a Naruto sin titubear y con ceño fruncido no disminuye la tensión que se genera tan pronto ambos zafiros se miran.

—Déjanos solos, Kakashi —el caballero asiente, volviendo a cerrar las puertas tras salir dejando que el silencio reine por un par de segundos en los que Naruto no disminuye la severidad con la que mira a su padre—. No me retes, Naruto.

El Príncipe sabe que el peso de la reprimenda debe ser algo real pues si bien su padre es la máxima figura de autoridad, cuando está con ellos, sus hijos, su nobleza y amabilidad reinan casi siempre. Tan diferente a la forma tan estricta con la que ahora lo mira y le habla.

—Ya lo hice, Padre —pero Naruto es su hijo. Sangre de su sangre. Carne de su carne. Es ineludible negar que el parecido no existe. Ambos actúan según sus emociones y sus impulsos aunque Minato tenga un mayor control de ellas debido a la experiencia de la edad.

—Has tomado decisiones que no te corresponden —lo oye, severo. No le molesta sentir que el peso de la culpa recae solo en él. A pesar de que ha sido Sai quien ha movido las piezas por él mucho antes de que se lo pidiera, Naruto es leal y no planea decir más de lo que debe aunque para estas alturas Minato debe ser consciente de que el hijo varón de los Hyuga también debe estar involucrado.

—Las he tomado porque amo a Sakura y porque su situación me importa —hace una pausa antes de continuar—. No como cierto padre que parece que le da igual.

—Basta, Naruto —sentencia en voz alta, aplazando la resonancia de las palabras de su hijo pero nunca esa mirada llena de enojo y convicción—. No pongas palabras en tu boca de las que luego te arrepientas.

—¿Arrepentirme? —el joven de ojos zafiro ríe, irónico—. De lo único que podría arrepentirme es de no desobedecerte para seguir con la búsqueda de mi hermana. No como en tu caso, que parece que ya te has rendido y...

—¡Ya basta! —vocifera, poniéndose de pie de su silla—. ¡No te permito que pongas en duda mi preocupación por Sakura! —aguarda un momento—. Tu y ella lo son todo para mí —dice en un tono más frágil, más humano. Como si las palabras fueran difíciles y todo lo que saliera de su boca temblara. Naruto siente ese gesto sincero pero su propio enojo no le permite compartir esa tranquilidad antes emitida.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actúas como si ella no te importara?

—Por supuesto que me importa —Naruto niega, resentido. Perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Entonces demuéstralo! —se detiene un poco, subiendo las escalinatas hasta llegar hasta donde está él para luego hincarse. Minato tiembla en cuanto lo ve con la cabeza baja, acercándose a él para pedirle que por favor no se incline ante él.

—Naruto, no. No tienes que hacer esto, hijo. Levántate.

—Si tengo que pedírtelo como una más de las solicitudes que te llegan diariamente al Reino, lo voy a hacer. Sigues siendo mi Rey —silencio—. Por lo que más quieras...ayúdame a recuperar a Sakura.

—Naruto...—Minato se hinca a su lado y Naruto sabe que el peso y el significado de eso es enorme. Un Rey arrodillado. Un padre desconsolado—. Confía en mis palabras. Sakura estará bien pero...no puedo hacer lo que me pides —los ojos del Príncipe se desorbitan. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pone tanta resistencia por algo así?—. Sakura necesita esto.

—¿Tienes idea de los peligros que hay allá afuera? —le pregunta con dificultad, aunque más que nada lo hace para recalcarle que lo que le está diciendo es la peor respuesta de todas.

—Lo sé. Pero sé también de una especie de criaturas mágicas que ahora la cuidan.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—Por él. Por Fugaku.

* * *

_"Sasuke..."_

_Qué cálido._

_"Sasuke"_

_Qué placentera sensación._

_"¡Sasuke!"_

_Mamá está alzando la voz y él ni siquiera se ha limpiado las manos para la cena de hoy._

—Sasuke... —esa, definitivamente, ya no es la voz de su madre. Extrañamente la calidez es similar. Pero que lo sea no significa que la persona que tiene en frente, tocando su mejilla, sea alguien a quien desee tener ahí. De eso se convence cuando lo primero que ve es esmeralda. Esmeralda demasiado insistente y demasiado cerca—. ¿Estás bien?

¿Se ha quedado dormido? Mira rápidamente a su entorno y verifica que están en su tienda. Nada fuera de lo común aunque no recuerda en qué momento el recuerdo de su madre se intensificó tanto como para olvidarse de dónde estaba.

—Sí, no es nada —afirma, apartando la mano de Sakura rápidamente aunque el calor persiste en su mejilla por unos segundos más—. Solo estaba recordando —dice inconscientemente para luego arrepentirse. Llegan los días melancólicos. Esos en los que piensa en su familia junto a la melancolía y al rencor. Esos días que siempre tienen que llegar.

Aunque, que lleguen, significa que no olvide quién es Sakura, por supuesto. De esa manera no puede dudar.

—Oh, ya veo —contesta ella no muy convencida de la forma en la que su voz ha fluctuado al final. Suspira. Aún si se lo pregunta, Sasuke no le dirá nada—. Sobre lo que me dijiste, ya entendí ¿puedo irme ya? Debo de ir a recoger mis cosas también —dice, regresando al tema por el que inicialmente Sasuke la apartó del resto para hablar en privado. Sasuke asiente pero antes de que Sakura simplemente se marche, ella siente como la sujeta de la muñeca—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Repite lo que te dije —la Princesa pestañea, confusa—. Quiero asegurarme que de verdad me pusiste atención —Ah. Ahí está de nuevo. Esa maldita sonrisa arrogante. ¿No puede pedir las cosas de una manera más amable? Suspira, resignada.

 _—'Mantenerme callada mientras tu arreglas todo con Pain. Quedarme quietecita y no abrir la boca ni siquiera para opinar'_ —la manera en la que cita sus palabras, junto a los gestos irritables que hace, consiguen que Sasuke sonría divertido, lleno de satisfacción. Es fácil sacar de quicio a Sakura—. ¿Recuérdame porque voy a hacer lo que me dices? —cuestiona ella, colocando los brazos en jarras, para nada complacida por tener que obedecerle.

—Porque no tienes opción, mi Princesa —pero todo rastro de enfado se esfuma en cuanto oye eso último. Así como es demasiado fácil de irritar, Sakura es demasiado fácil de contentar. Considerando, además, de que estar cerca de Sasuke le pone nerviosa. Es inevitable para ella poner en orden sus sentimientos si él actúa así aunque lo haga sin el más mínimo interés—. Además, si quieres permanecer con vida es de suma importancia que me hagas caso —pero el encanto se rompe pronto cuando él continúa hablando.

—Eh...Pain ¿es peligroso? —Sasuke le sostiene la mirada unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Él me otorgó ésta manada, Sakura —la Princesa asiente, atenta—. Él junto con Konan son lo más cercano a una familia para mí —Y Sasuke se arrepiente una vez más, tan solo segundos después de haber dicho eso.

Sin darse cuenta que aquél comentario es una abertura para ella. Una abertura que ella toma sin dudar.

—Tu familia... Nunca me has hablado de ella —dice, inconsciente. 

Por supuesto, nunca hubo tiempo para eso en realidad. Ni antes...ni ahora. Pero es natural que quiera saber. Él sabe sobre ella. Es algo recíproco ¿no es así? 

Pero más que el deseo de sentir que sea necesario por esa razón, cuando la mirada de Sasuke se pinta de melancolía y desasosiego, es inevitable que Sakura no se preocupe. Que su cuerpo no reaccione por instinto. Que no se acerque un poco más a él y tome, tímida y silenciosamente, una de sus manos. Gesto que, sorprendentemente, él no evade pues su mente parece estar en un plano diferente por esos pequeños segundos.

—Fue asesinada.

Oh, Dios.

No es necesario que Sasuke sea quien aparte su mano. Ella lo hace por inercia. Como si aquél gesto no fuera el correcto luego de oír eso. Como si no fuera justo para él ni para ella. Como si ella no se sintiera merecedora de brindarle un poco de consuelo.

Consuelo que Sasuke no necesita.

Y que, según él, agradece que Sakura desista en querer darle.

No es una confesión para que sienta lástima. Y en el remoto caso que ella la sintiera, él lo tomaría mal.

¿Con qué derecho sentiría eso? Cuando es debido a su causa que toda su vida está desecha. Debido a su padre y a esa línea de sangre. No puede permitirse sentir que merece consuelo cuando lo que realmente desea es venganza. Ese tipo de sentimientos no aportan nada a lo que desea. El odio, en cambio, es lo que lo ha llevado hasta donde está ahora.

Pasando por fuego y agua.

Por nieve y cenizas.

Por lágrimas y pesadillas.

Ella no entendería.

Y no tiene por qué saberlo tampoco.

—¿Quiénes...? ¿Quiénes la asesinaron?

— _"Tu padre"_ —quiere decir. Pero no lo hace. Hacerlo implicaría perder todo ese avance—. No importa ya —Pero sí lo hace. Lo hace muchísimo. Pero no debe. Y espera que ella deje de insistir pues no tiene respuestas para darle.

Con solo mirarlo quedarse callado, Sakura lo entiende. Aunque le gustaría saber más sobre ello, sabe que entre ella y él hay una distancia, aún, muy grande. Y estando esos días a su lado ha aprendido a ser un poco paciente. Y más si se trata de un tema tan delicado.

Sasuke siempre ha sido así.

Silencioso.

Como un lago congelado en época de invierno. Que solo emite pequeñas sonoridades mientras hace crujir la capa de hielo, misma capa gruesa que no permite ver la vida marina que hay en el fondo.

Darse cuenta de que ese detalle no ha cambiado, ni la manera en la que sus ojos lo persiguen siempre, le hace sentir un poco entristecida pero también risueña. Y, por supuesto, con ganas de ser ella quien hable como de costumbre.

—¿Sabes?Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña así que realmente puedo entenderte un poco.

—No lo sabes.

¿Cómo podría saberlo?

¿Cómo puede comparar una cosa con la otra? Aunque...es la primera vez que oye eso de ella. Y contrario al semblante entristecido que se espera de una persona que confiesa tal cosa, Sakura le demuestra lo contrario. Una diminuta sinceridad en sus labios mientras se llena de recuerdos. Un semblante pacífico lleno de buenas anécdotas en lugar del desazón propio que trae la muerte de un ser querido.

¿Qué clase de persona es ella para hacer ese tipo de gestos?

De nuevo piensa que entre ella y él la diferencia es cada vez más notoria.

Sasuke recuerda a su familia con un dolor asfixiante mientras Sakura recuerda a su madre con una sensación completamente distinta.

Eso hace que se convenza aún más...Que ella lo ha tenido todo y él no.

—Sí, sí lo sé. Y si algún día quieres contarme más sobre ella, aquí estaré.

¿Por qué se siente como si esa batalla la hubiese ganado ella?

¿Por qué él solo baja la cabeza cuando ella se despide y ahí lo deja?

Es como si Sakura no se esforzara ni mintiera con respecto a intentar todo con él. Como si los años que estuvieron separados para ella no significaran lejanía. Como si la amistad que creyeron tener en antaño fuera lo que la impulsa a no dejar de insistir en volver a esos alegres años. A esos días felices.

Sakura cree que es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia una vez que sale de la tienda y permanece un rato quieta ahí mientras piensa.

Sasuke cree que es una tontería...el pensar que ella está perdiendo su tiempo de esa manera.

* * *

Según Tayuya, la designada a seguir cuidado de Sakura durante los trayectos largos, la distribución de la manada consistía en tres flancos. Las posiciones de vez en cuando eran rotativas pero casi siempre conservaban ésta formación.

Neji al frente, Sasuke en medio y Suigetsu cuidando la retaguardia.

Sakura no hizo más preguntas luego de eso.

Le bastaba solo guardar silencio durante el viaje, alzando de vez en cuando la mirada para poder ver la espalda de Sasuke.

Ahora que lo mira desde esa perspectiva...él luce bastante serio y callado desde que partieron. Se pregunta si es debido a lo último de su conversación.

Pensar tanto en las cosas siempre hace que se abrume. Siempre ha sido así desde pequeña y tener conocimiento sobre ello le hace querer desvanecer todos esos pensamientos y preferir animar un poco las cosas.

Así es ella después de todo. Y no le toma mucho tiempo _-como la vez de la cacería-_ , en atraer, de nuevo, la atención del resto de la manada mientras comienza a jugar con el pequeño lobezno.

—¡Juguemos! —pide aunque más bien no le deja otra opción a Sasuke cuando lo alcanza y lo coge del brazo, tirando de él mientras envuelve su cara con un lazo que ha cogido de los compartimientos que Nero lleva a sus costados.

La vereda por la que trazan una fila se limita cuando llegan a una extraña erosión eólica de rocas con una muy particular forma cóncava, simulando a una gran ola, indicando que el bosque acaba y empieza un hábitat desértico completamente distinto.

Es la primera vez que ve algo como eso...Y cada vez se convence más de que los metros lejos de casa aumentan, pero no importa.

Nunca se ha sentido tan llena de vida estando dentro del castillo a pesar de que los techos altos le dan la sensación de habitar en un espacio completamente amplio. Al final del día nunca había podido ir más allá del límite del Reino. Y ahí, estando ahora afuera, no existe tal cosa.

—¡O-Oye! —exclama Sasuke, sintiéndose arrastrado y frustrado. Es demasiado escurridiza cuando le conviene, aparentemente, pues cuando intenta apartar el lazo de su cara, ella vuelve a enrollarselo aún más que antes. ¿Cómo puede tener esa destreza para cosas tan absurdas y no para pedir por su vida ante un peligro?

No la entiende...pero no le importa entenderla ahora mismo.

Lo único que quiere es quitársela encima y que todos dejen de reír como si la acompañaran en sus aventuras.

—¡Juega conmigo! —vuelve a insistir.

¿Está loca? Tiene que estarlo para pasar de una actitud a otra en cuestión de nada. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser así de voluble? ¿Así de alegre? ¿Así de...linda? ¡No!

—¡Dios, eres insoportable! —quejarse para esperar que ella pare es lo único que hace pero poco o nada logra. Sakura parece una polilla que zumba alrededor suyo mientras lo jalonea y da vueltas con él, mareándolo—. ¡Ya para!

—¡Deja de ser un amargado! ¡Te vas a envejecer muy rápido!

Logrando molestarlo lo suficiente como para que siga su juego, Sakura ni siquiera se inmuta cuando el rostro se le pone colorado y comienza a intentar cogerla de cualquier parte del cuerpo mientras se abre paso entre cada miembro de la manada.

Su risa delatora es lo único que lo mantiene atento aunque también lo hace su cabello. Ese que se pierde entre cada silueta que él atraviesa para intentar atraparla.

La complicidad que tiene el resto de la manada con ella también le está irritando bastante. Ver como le hacen espacio para que pueda seguir con su travesura y como algunos le sonríen divertidos. Suigetsu entre ellos, carcajeándose con descaro.

¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Con qué facilidad puede hacerlo irritarse para después olvidar que todo mundo lo mira?

Corrompe su paciencia pero alimenta algo en su interior que no sabía que tenía.

—¡Esfuérzate más! —como si en verdad hubiera un significado oculto en sus palabras, Sasuke no obvia nada de ella porque es más interesante caer en su juego, olvidarse de donde está e incluso quien es, y solo...solo correr.

Sintiendo como lo tironea. Sintiendo como eleva la voz cada que está a punto de atraparla. Sintiendo como...nada más importa.

En el pasado ¿solían hacer eso? No lo recuerda. No lo recuerda porque ha estado muy ocupado en vivir una vida dura ausente de ese tipo de alegrías. Sasuke no se da cuenta pero Sakura no es el imán de problemas que dice que es. 

Es solo un imán...que lo atrae a él.

—¡Deja de correr! —le grita lo suficientemente motivado para atraparla, lográndolo finalmente luego de varios minutos—. ¡Te tengo! —brama una vez que toma su cintura, rodeándola con fuerza. Sakura, sin embargo, olvida el hecho de que su cercanía le provoca miles de cosas, riéndose solamente. Diciendo cosas, en medio de la risa, como que es demasiado lento y que ya era hora de que la atrapara.

—Sasuke —Kiba, a su lado, llama su atención, regresándolo a la realidad.

La soberbia y colosal formación rocosa que se les presente ahora atrapa la atención de Sakura de manera inconcebible.

—Wow...¡qué enorme! —expresa, y aún así se queda corta de palabras pues no encuentra alguna que pueda representar la increíble vista que tiene ahora.

—Henos aquí—oye a Suigetsu a su lado pero ella no puede apartar la vista del frente.

—El bosque de piedra —confirma lo obvio Neji, con un extraño tono de voz. Como si fuera precavido y receloso por algo en particular a cerca de la gigantesca masa de rocas que se le presenta encima.

El bosque de piedra, una enorme formación rocosa conformada, en su mayoría, por altos y filosos pilares de piedra caliza, dando la ilusión de árboles petrificados que vienen y van. La imponente presencia y su aspecto fantasmagórico y gris hacen que destaque su peligrosidad y se mire, además, como si alguna fuerza misteriosa lo acompañara.

Y es que solo hay que mirar cómo se alza cada uno de los pilares y como sonidos provienen de su interior para sentir que ese mundo en su interior es como sacado de un sueño. Tales formas contorsionadas, rocas altas y erosionadas, como si fueran árboles petrificados... ¿Qué cosas increíbles y extrañas habitarán ahí dentro?

—Oye, ¿a qué hora piensas soltarla? —Sakura está tan embelesada con la vista que no se percata de como Suigetsu ríe a lado de Sasuke.

El azabache, confundido, baja la mirada a sus manos. ¡Sigue sujetándola por la cintura!

 _—"¡Me dejé llevar por ella!"_ —piensa una vez que la suelta como si quemara. Dios Santo... ¡Había terminado siendo arrastrado por ella en su estúpido juego!

—¿Princesa? —pregunta Kiba, acercándose a la pelirrosa.

Afortunadamente para Sasuke, Sakura sigue siendo tan despistada como siempre. Absorta de lo que sucede, él ni siquiera tiene que preocuparse también de que su gesto abochornado e histérico sea motivo de burla por los demás miembros pues todos parecen, demasiado diría él, muy atentos a las distintas reacciones que tiene la Princesa.

—Es increíble —confiesa, acercándose a la erosión más cercana, colocando su mano sobre la superficie porosa. La frialdad de la roca le atraviesa por completo y le hace sentir cosquillas, aunado a la emoción que siente—. No creí que existiera. Mi padre solía contarnos historias sobre este lugar a mi hermano y a mí.

Y aunque el dato no es solicitado por nadie, a la mayoría le saca un par de sonrisas. Ver a Sakura con esos esmeraldas brillar intensamente es como ver a un niño al que recientemente se le ha dado un dulce.

—Como se nota que no salías muy seguido —comenta Karin, molesta desde que han salido en la mañana. Tanta alegría, tantas sonrisas, ¿quién se ha creído? De hecho piensa que luce como una tonta más que como una niña. Emocionándose por cualquier cosa.

—¿Cruzaremos por aquí? —pero a Sakura podría importarle poco. Es más, ni siquiera la mira a pesar de que la ha escuchado claramente.

—Por supuesto que no —en su lugar parece que la reacción de Neji es mucho más extraña como para no evitar preguntarse qué es lo que le pasa. Tan cortante y serio que a Sakura le causa duda—. El bosque de piedra es muy peligroso, hay demasiados peligros dentro de sus límites.

Sakura tiembla un poquito ante eso último.

—¿P-peligros? Algo así como... ¿monstruos?

—Princesa, no creerá que somos las únicas criaturas mágicas que habitan la tierra media, ¿o sí? —la pelirrosa traga grueso. Si lo dice de esa manera la verdad suena bastante malo aunque tiene sentido. Está viajando con una manada de hombres-lobo, especie que se creía extinta hasta hace una semana.

—¿Y eso qué? Aun así lo atravesaremos —la orden llega pesada y contundente, y suena a que es algo no previsto por ninguno de los miembros por la forma en la que reaccionan tan pronto oyen a Sasuke decir eso. Temerosos y cuidadosos. 

A Neji y Kiba, por otra parte, la idea les revuelve el estómago. A Suigetsu, sin embargo, le da gracia.

—No hablarás enserio —advierte el de ojos perla, tajante—. Nunca hemos atravesado el bosque de piedra, siempre lo rodeamos.

—Bueno, esta vez me da ganas de hacer algo diferente —lleno de satisfacción por el gesto que hace Neji, Sasuke, inconscientemente, se venga de él por un tema que debería no ser de su interés.

Pero si lo piensa un poco, la persona más cercana a Sakura, desde el inicio, es él. Él y nadie más. Por ello cuando se ha enterado del tiempo que ha compartido Neji con Sakura hace unos días, la imagen mental no le ha agradado nada.

Aunque, claro, es algo de lo que él mismo ni siquiera se percata.

—Eso no es...

—¿Qué te parece, Sakura? —le corta al de ojos perla, dirigiendo su atención a ella—. ¿No crees que es emocionante?

Lo es.

Debe serlo para ella.

¿No es esa el tipo de aventura que ha ido a buscar?

¿Acaso no siempre ha estado de acuerdo con él desde que sus dientes de leche empezaron a caerse?

Quiere verla, esa expresión emocionada por cosas desconocidas que, según él, parecen ser su día a día.

—E-eh...Neji dice que es peligroso.

Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué en lugar de ese gesto sonriente, que hace apenas unos instantes adornaba su rostro, tiene uno inseguro? ¿Y por qué mira a Neji como si él tuviera razón? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo mira a él y desvía su atención?

No lo aprueba. No lo consiente. No debería ser así.

—Estás diciendo... ¿Qué le crees más a un desconocido que a mí? —ese juego inconsciente de poder que emplea con ella, donde utiliza el recurso más poderoso que los une, Sasuke sabe jugarlo bien.

En cosa de nada Sakura se siente acorralada. La sensación que le oprime el pecho ha provenido de un lugar desconocido pero se alimenta de la mirada rígida e insistente que Sasuke le dedica. Y la hace sentir insegura.

—A-ah pues...

—Ya para con eso, Sasuke. Deja de bromear. La estás asustando—interviene Neji, serio. Como si la asistiera en apoyo.

¿Qué demonios? ¡Nadie pidió su maldita opinión!

—¿Qué pare con eso? Tu para con eso —el de ojos perla alza una ceja, confundido—. _"¿Por qué demonios la apoyas tanto?"_ —quiere decirle para luego golpearlo pero aun sintiéndose frustrado y con ganas de desquitarse con algo, sigue teniendo, un poco, los pies en la tierra. No es tonto tampoco. La manada entera lo mira. En su lugar decide desviar el tema—. ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a unas cuantas rocas filosas? —suelta con todo el afán de ser venenoso. De incitarlo. De provocarlo para que sea Neji quien luzca más exaltado y él, en tanto, pueda volver a adoptar una actitud seria que le permita, de nuevo, tomar el control de todo.

—No a las rocas. A lo que hay adentro —dice pero la confesión no aclara nada. De hecho, consigue el efecto contrario. Deja entrar la curiosidad.

—Hablas como si supieras exactamente que hay ahí —guarda silencio unos segundos y todo el tema anterior con respecto a Sakura queda en el olvido—. Nadie ha pasado por ahí así que ¿cómo podrías saberlo?

—¿C-cómo? ¿Nadie nunca ha pasado por aquí? —pregunta Sakura, oportuna y temerosa.

—Solo una persona, o al menos eso es lo que se dice —aclara Suigetsu, sumándose a la conversación—. Es una historia urbana más bien. Se dice que hace tiempo hubo un grupo de personas que se adentró al bosque. No quedó nadie vivo pues una vez que alguien entra, no sale. Pero esa vez sí lo hizo un niño.

—¿U-Un niño? —pregunta Sakura, entre la curiosidad y el miedo. Neji, a su lado, luce demasiado tenso y extraño pero eso es algo que ella no nota.

—Sí, bueno, solo son rumores, Princesa. Lo cierto es que nadie sale vivo del bosque de piedra así que ¿Cómo un simple niñito podría lograr atravesar más de la mitad? —finaliza el de ojos malva, riendo un poco. El resto de la manada solo cuchichea mientras que cerca de ellos solo hay silencio.

—Lo que sea, no es seguro —interrumpe Neji, con ligeras fluctuaciones en su voz. Como si hablar del tema fue algo demasiado incómodo para él.

—Neji tiene razón, Sasuke —oportunamente nadie nota eso tampoco. Más cuando Kiba se une a la conversación apoyando la racionalidad —. Pain siempre nos ha dicho que lo rodeemos —más cuchicheos se oyen detrás de la manada, a favor de eso.

—Son unos lloricas —pero es Sasuke de quien se habla justamente. 

La irracionalidad y la impulsividad en su estado puro. Impulsividad que, además, ha sido sacudida no solo porque todos parecen querer ir en su contra sino también por el asunto de que Sakura apoye a ese imbécil solo porque es una miedosa.

Como Neji.

Como Kiba.

Como todos.

—Suigetsu ya dijo que es una estúpida historia urbana. ¿Es eso lo que les asusta? —de nuevo, la manada se sume en controversia. Entre quienes aseguran que es algo estúpido creer en ello y entre quienes son más metódicos y pensantes sobre si es la mejor decisión la que Sasuke ha tomado.

—Una misión suicida, me gusta. Considerame dentro —Suigetsu, como siempre, es la excepción de todos ellos. A Sasuke ni siquiera le alegra, pero tampoco le extraña, que haya tomado su propia decisión.

Aun así no es como que necesite la aprobación de nadie para decidir.

Él es quien está al mando.

Él ordena y todos hacen.

Todos incluyendo a Sakura.

—Ahí lo tienen. Aunque quien quiera rodearlo es libre de hacerlo —ofrece, cínico, mirando a Neji específicamente quien le regresa la mirada con recelo y enojo—. Ven, Sakura —la llama y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la tenga ahí, a un lado. 

Obediente como siempre. 

Callada, como siempre.

Cabizbaja, como...

—Neji ya dijo que es muy peligroso.

El semblante de Sasuke se queda estático. 

No hay rastros de alteraciones ni de gestos que adviertan que vaya a explotar en enojo...pero eso aún peor. Es aún peor como la mirada que le dedica le hela por completo.

Como sacrifica el brillo de sus ojos y los asimila a los de un muerto, o a los de un demonio.

—He dicho que vengas —la sentencia es aterradora. 

Todo su semblante lo es. La manera en que su flequillo oscurece oportunamente sus ojos, volviéndolos más negros de lo que ya son. La manera en la que aprieta la mandíbula. La manera en que su voz desciende dos octavas, convirtiéndola en un rezo escalofriante.

No quiere...

No quiere ir con ese Sasuke.

Inconscientemente Sakura retrocede encendiendo las brasas del enojo en él mientras la sujeta del brazo con fuerza oyendo como pega un grito asustado que poco le importa.

—Suéltala —las cuencas oscuras se dirigen a Neji como un mecánico ente al que le pre-asignan la orden de deshacerse de cuanto se revele en contra suyo.

¿Qué hace y por qué sujeta la otra mano de Sakura?

—Tú suéltala —amenaza, apretando la muñeca en un acto reflejo. Sakura se queja y toda la alegría de hace unos minutos se ve opacada.

Tiene miedo.

Tiene miedo de esa persona.

—Mira como la tienes —dice Neji, refiriéndose al estado de Sakura.

Ahí están de nuevo, los cuchicheos. 

Y los sollozos. 

Sollozos que Sakura intenta controlar porque no quiere pasar esa humillación. Pero tampoco puede omitir no sentir que Sasuke ahora es un desconocido para ella. La situación comenzó a superarla desde que percibió el peligro como algo real, y ahora Sasuke la trata de un modo que en verdad le aterra.

—No es tu asunto.

—¡Solo vas a ocasionar que nos maten!

—Sasuke, por favor, piensa mejor las...—las buenas intenciones de Kiba por conciliar mueren en su garganta cuando Sasuke lo mira con la misma intensidad con la que mira al resto—. Piensa en la Princesa.

¿Qué piense en ella?

Ella está perfectamente bien.

Ella...

—M-me duele... —Ah, está llorando. Y tiembla. Y solloza. Y...—, p-por favor.

Le teme.

—Te vienes conmigo y es mi última palabra.

Como siempre debió ser.

* * *

El ambiente cordial, tranquilo y agradable ya no existe más.

No desde que Sasuke ha decidido rotundamente atravesar el bosque. Además de que el escenario frío, silencioso y gris parece alimentarse con el decaído estado anímico de ésta parte de la manada.

Y con ésta parte se refiere a que la parte faltante de los miembros _-entre ellos Tayuya y Karin-_ han tomado la palabra de Sasuke sobre _"rodear"_ el bosque de piedra. Asegurándose, por supuesto, que una vez que el grupo exterior y el grupo donde están ellos se encuentren, Sasuke les tenga preparado algún castigo por no ser lo suficiente valientes y leales para obedecer solamente.

Sakura hubiera preferido eso.

Hubiera preferido ir con ese grupo aún si le esperaba un castigo severo.

Y es cuando cae en cuenta de que está siendo utilizada como una especie de decoración para él.

Porque ¿de qué otro se explicaría el que la haya tratado así? ¿De qué otro modo se explicaría que la obligara a ir pisándole los talones?

No lo hace porque quiera protegerla. Lo hace porque...¿quiere vigilarla?

¿Qué es lo que no le está diciendo?

¿Qué es lo que le oculta?

Quisiera seguir sumergiéndose en su mente pero la sensación de estar ahí, a pesar de que no se encuentra sola, la abruma demasiado. Todo es gris. Todo luce solitario aunque que lo sea no es sinónimo de tenebrosidad. La caminata dentro del bosque de piedra le parecería una excursión de lo más única y fantástica si solo omitiera la parte en la que se siente como un lugar maldito.

Hay demasiado silencio.

Y lo único que los acompaña es el frío silbido del viento que parece entonar distintas escalas a través de los pilares por donde pasa y canta. Ahí adentro no hay verde, no hay sonido, no hay vida, aparentemente.

—Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? —la cuidadosa voz de Kiba aplaca un poco de esa pesadumbre que siente.

Quisiera decirle que sí pero su rostro no puede mentir.

¿En qué momento todo ha terminado así?

Hace unas horas podían reírse un poco y aligerar la carga sobre sus hombros. Ahora...parece como si nada de eso hubiese servido de algo.

Esa manera de mirarla, esa manera de tratarla...

Una pesada pero juguetona mano cae en su cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos. Sakura alza la mirada topándose con la de un, sorpresivamente, amable Suigetsu.

—Mi dulce flor, no llores. Sasuke siempre es así de todos modos —asegura él, intentando elevarle el ánimo—. No te preocupes. Si algo malo ocurre, yo te protegeré —Sakura suaviza un poco sus gestos, asintiendo agradecida—. ¿Es la primera vez que te grita?

¿La primera vez?

No es la primera vez que lo hace.

En su mente se instala un recuerdo de cuando eran unos niños...Y ese recuerdo no lleva a nada, pero lleva su nombre, lleva sus ojos furiosos y rojos, lleva un dolor palpable y genuino, y lleva el resentimiento tatuado en cada gesto mientras la mira antes de perderse entre el fuego del bosque.

La última vez que la miró fue así.

—Sí...—aspira con fuerza por la nariz, recuperando un poco la vitalidad tras recordar eso. Nunca ha sabido la razón, y parece que el momento idóneo se aproxima con rapidez—. Una vez. Y ahora tengo más ganas de averiguar por qué.

—Sakura... —Neji, a su lado, se oculta un poco detrás de Suigetsu y Kiba para no ser visto por Sasuke quien solo está a unos cuantos pasos adelante—. Será mejor que estés alerta —el dúo de lobos y la Princesa lo miran sin entender—. ¿Aun tienes contigo la peluca que traías el primer día? —le pregunta directamente a ella.

—Sí. Está en el bolso con Nero. ¿Por qué?

—Póntela.

—¿Eh?

¿Creer en Sasuke o dudar de Neji?

La apuesta es demasiado grande y demasiado precipitada...pero Sakura decide dejar de pensar en el primero, siguiendo su ser racional. Además de que está siendo influenciada por su propio enojo hacia Sasuke en estos momentos.

Pero lo que pide Neji va más allá de simplemente otro juego de poder para ver quien influye en ella más que el otro.

Algo no está bien.

Sakura lo sabe pues el aire parece descender considerablemente volviéndose más frío de lo que estaba hace unos momentos. Y los miembros de la manada que tiene más cerca de ella parecen sentir como se le erizan los vellos.

De pronto, todos quietos, y ella apenas y recibe el mensaje pues casi choca con la espalda de Kiba.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

—Estamos en el centro del bosque —es Sasuke quien habla esta vez. Y quizá lo hace porque nadie más se anima a hacerlo—. No se detengan —ordena serio pero cuando voltea a asegurarse que nadie lo haga, lo único que enfoca es café. Café y no rosa. Café con esmeralda—. ¿Que haces con esa peluca? —Sakura tiembla ante esos ojos. De nuevo...De nuevo esa mirada. Inconscientemente se acerca a Neji y eso solo ocasiona que Sasuke actúe según sus impulsos—. ¡Quítate esa cosa!

Y realmente Sakura no tendría problema en hacerlo pues no sabe lo que sucede pero la mano de Neji impide que siga su trayectoria hacia su cabeza, sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a Sasuke.

—No te la quites —ordena pero sin quitar la vista de Sasuke.

—¡Que te la quites! —exige Sasuke, aproximándose.

Que se la quite.

Que no se la quite.

¡¿Quiere uno de los dos decidirse?!

—Sakura. Ningún hombre puede vencer a _los espectros._

No entiende. No entiende nada de lo que Neji le murmura cerca del rostro. No entiende por qué Sasuke viene tan furioso hacia ellos. No entiende porque todo el mundo, de pronto, grita. No entiende por qué hace frío...

Solo entiende una cosa.

—¡Sasuke, cuidado!

Entiende que hay peligro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gusta el NejiSaku? A mi no, la verdad, pero necesitamos el tercero en discordia, ¿saben? jajaja


	14. El Bosque de Piedra (parte 2)

El cielo se ha oscurecido pero no se debe a que haya anochecido ni mucho menos a la acumulación de nubes grises cargadas de lluvia.

La imagen de criaturas, que en su vida Sakura ha visto, desciende sobre sus ojos ocupando todo su miedo.

—¡G-Gárgolas! —apenas alguien grita siente como otro más la tumba al suelo sujetando su cuello, protegiéndolo de ser desmembrado por las garras desconocidas del agresor. 

Levanta el rostro y ve un grupo alado con el tamaño corporal más grande que un murciélago. Mucho más grande. Pero las alas que poseen de ésta primera especie es solo una parte de cómo el resto de su cuerpo está compuesto. Pero aquél detalle es la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora. No tiene tiempo ni de distinguir de qué otros animales o criaturas están formados.

Su mente es un caos, y el que se ha materializado, también, alrededor suyo no hace que la tensión y el estrés disminuya ni un poco. Ni tampoco lo hace el ver como la cabeza de una de esas criaturas es degollada por Sasuke y el movimiento furioso de su espada.

Tiene miedo. Está cundida de pánico. Tanto que es difícil recordar que debe respirar para no morir asfixiada.

—¡Princesa, por aquí! —Sakura no asiente, solo siente como es tironeada de la muñeca por algún miembro de la manada, comenzando a correr a su lado en dirección opuesta, justo por donde se supone han entrado al misterioso Bosque de Piedra.

¿Qué les hizo creer que estarían seguros?

La sensación de poder escapar a salvo no es admisible ahora. No cuando el cielo se intensifica en colores oscuros en tanto más de esas criaturas aladas comienzan a descender hacia donde ellos están.

Sangre. Sangre bañada en más sangre. Gritos empañando entrañas. Miedo acariciando más miedo.

Ese no es el mundo que ella ha ido a buscar.

Ese no es el mundo que leyó alguna vez en coloridos libros de texto de la enorme biblioteca real.

Ese no es el mundo que ella está preparada para habitar.

Quiere vomitar.

Quiere ver a Naruto.

Quiere ver a su padre.

Quiere...

—¡N-No! —grita instintivamente en cuanto una mano le cubre los ojos y otra intenta, inútilmente, callar sus gritos. 

—¡Cállate, soy yo! —lo que sucede después es muy poco claro para ella. Sasuke hace de su cuerpo un mero cubrimiento para Sakura mientras la sujeta y acaba con otra de las criaturas más próxima a ellos. Sakura no entiende mucho pues gira y se mueve de acuerdo a las decisiones de Sasuke y a la manera en la que avanza y desmiembra todo a su paso con ella en brazos, reforzando su tranquilidad mental pues en cuanto han sido expuestos al ataque el primer pensamiento que lo ha desquiciado ha sido el paradero de la Princesa—. ¡Suigetsu! —Sakura escucha el llamado del albino solo viendo como éste y Sasuke se intercambian armas en el aire con una sincronía envidiable—. ¡Kiba, sácala de aquí! —es la próxima orden que emite una vez que Kiba está cercano a él, empujando a Sakura hacia su cuerpo.

—¡Sasuke, atrás! —grita el castaño pero la advertencia es tardía.

Sasuke no podrá blandir el arma para evitar que la gárgola lo muerda.

Y Sakura, histérica, está congelada hasta que gritos agudos entorpecen sus oídos. Oídos de la bestia siendo atravesada por la filosa y sólida hoja de acero de la alabarda de Neji, incrustada en el tórax del ser alado.

Si Sakura hubiese puesto mayor atención durante esos días se habría percatado que cada miembro cuenta con un arma para casos como esos.

—Debo decir ¿te lo dije? —espeta Neji a Sasuke, furioso. 

Con su imperturbable flequillo ahora deshecho por la conmoción y el ajetreo. Sakura solo se cubre los oídos en un intento inútil de no escuchar como el arma de Neji sale del cuerpo ahora sin vida de la gárgola.

Se siente mareada y asqueada pero algo como tener náuseas no es permitido en el escaso tiempo que a Sasuke le toma volver a sujetar a Sakura y empujarla completamente hacia Kiba. Aturdiéndola.

—Ve con él —ordena pasando del comentario de Neji, dándole la espalda a la Princesa hasta que siente como ella le sujeta el brazo.

—¿Q-qué pasará contigo?

_"No te vayas, por favor"_

Ah, la niña. 

El fantasma de la niña de ojos esmeralda que ha velado sus sueños durante mucho tiempo impidiéndole conseguir algo de paz. La imagen de Sakura gritando, pidiendo que se quede, es un recuerdo que siempre lo ha atormentado.

Y la manera en la que ahora lo mira...es como si le pidiera lo mismo de hace años.

¿Qué no ve la situación en la que se encuentran? ¿Qué hace preocupándose por él en lugar de concentrarse en sí misma?

Su agarre no cede ni la manera suplicante en la que lo mira. Está muerta de miedo, él lo sabe con solo ver como tiembla como una perrito mojado, entonces ¿qué hace deteniéndolo? ¿Qué podría hacer ella por él?

Sacude la cabeza dejando de ser influenciado por el hechizo extraño que sus ojos tienen sobre él. Quedarse o no con ella no es algo que esté dispuesto a discutir con su cerebro justo ahora.

—Obedece—es lo único que dice antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer. No sin antes apretarle la mano en un gesto inconsciente. 

Sakura puede interpretarlo como quiera.

Él, sin embargo, no sabe la razón de haberlo hecho pero no lo piensa mucho una vez que la deja segura con Kiba, regresando al origen del caos.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede retenerlo? Sakura está conmocionada como para continuar teniendo tales pensamientos pero es que su preocupación por él, y por todos, es auténtica. Aunque no sabe que es lo que pesa más. Si la preocupación o el miedo. Ese miedo que se alimenta más y más a medida que sigue a Kiba y a un par de miembros más en busca de una supuesta salida.

La inmensidad del Bosque de Piedra le parece algo asombroso desde afuera pero ver el color que las identifica en la parte en la que se encuentran, entre rojizo y gris, le hace pensar que la única razón por la que posee tal color combinado es debido a la pigmentación de la sangre de las personas que no llegan más allá de la mitad del trayecto una vez se adentran a él.

Mientras más avanzan, más veracidad obtiene sobre eso. Y más ganas de vomitar le dan. ¿Qué estaban pensando? ¿Qué estaba pensando Sasuke al ordenar atravesarlo? ¿La vida de cuentos miembros de la manada estaba dispuesto a sacrificar? Ninguna vida vale la pena pero las de aquellos que ya yacen en el suelo muertos no volverán.

¿Es ese el escenario de una guerra? ¿El escenario de las malas decisiones? ¿Es ese el mundo que tanto Naruto como su padre querían evitar que viera?

Corren y corren pero no llegan a ningún sitio. Es como si solo dieran vueltas en círculos.

Kiba comienza a desesperarse cuando se da cuenta de que es así. Que eso han estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Han regresado al mismo punto.

—¿Dónde están las gárgolas? —vocifera uno de los miembros, ligeramente histérico. Sí, han regresado al mismo punto pero no hay más que un baño de sangre. No hay presencia de nada. Ni de miembros restantes ni de criaturas aladas.

—Guarda silencio —ordena Kiba, temeroso.

¿Es el mismo sitio, no es así? ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron dando vueltas? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿En dónde están Neji, Suigetsu y los demás que se quedaron a luchar?

¿A qué sabe el miedo del hombre?

El miedo es una enfermedad. La más letal de todas. Hace que el cuerpo realice gestos involuntarios como temblar, como entumecerse, como sentir que el mundo se silencie y se sienta mucho frío. Sakura nunca había sentido una sensación así pero es parecida a la esclavitud involuntaria del cuerpo.

No se siente el aire ni siquiera.

Solo se oyen cadenas. Cadenas de algo que desciende y se mueve en un patrón irregular. Y, a lo lejos, una silueta sumamente alta. Nadie de ellos es tan alto. Nadie es tan arriesgado ni extraño. Nadie...porque quizá no es un hombre.

—¿Q-qué e-es...?

—Una Sombra...—responde Sasuke desde un segundo escenario. 

No recuerda cómo ni cuándo es que han terminado detrás de una gran acumulación de rocas lo suficientemente espaciosas entre ellas como para albergar a Neji, Suigetsu, a un par de miembros más y, por supuesto, a él. Ha sido pura suerte pero no ha durado lo suficiente.

De las criaturas más escabrosas y tenebrosas, una Sombra. Su descripción es tal como Sakura recuerda haber leído en algún libro fantástico. Solo la cubre una túnica negra agujereada que parece desafiar las leyes de la física por el movimiento que hace ella misma como si estuviera debajo del agua o si estuviera viva. Como ondas vivientes que solo necesitan de una fuerza extranormal para poder moverse.

—¿A esto era a lo que le temías?

A seres oscuros que drenan la vitalidad de _los hombres_ para vivir.

Neji no responde a la pregunta acusadora de Sasuke pues parece que algo en su mente, en estos momento, no está bien del todo. De repente siente que el aire le falta y toda fortaleza es absorbida por un sentimiento de angustia y miedo que no entiende de dónde proviene.

—¡Te hice una pregunta, maldita sea!

—Cállate, Sasuke —pide Neji, en tono bajo e inestable. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué demonios grita tan alto? —. Esa cosa va a oírnos si sigues hablando.

Pero Sasuke no está satisfecho. No le interesa si le está dando un patético ataque de pánico al de ojos grises. A él nadie le quita la idea de que Neji sabe más de lo que debería de ese lugar por alguna razón. La prueba más clara es su estúpida reacción tan pronto han visto a esa criatura.

—¡¿Cómo es que sabías que algo como eso estaba aquí?! —no hay respuesta. Mientras tanto el estrés entre los miembros de la manada, que se han refugiado junto a ellos, aumenta—. ¡Respóndeme!

—¡Baja la maldita voz!

—¡Oigan...! —es el comentario interrumpido de uno de los miembros el que los hiela. 

Una voz que se vuelve un grito cuando una aberrante mano se encaja en su tórax y le arrebata el último aliento.

Sasuke pocas veces tiene miedo.

Y esta es una de esas veces.

La sombra los ha encontrado.

* * *

—¿Q-qué fue eso...? —Sakura voltea primero pero el grito es lo suficientemente claro para no ser captado por el resto. Se escucha demasiado cerca. ¿Dónde? Primero es uno y luego se le suman más. Como una sinfonía desgarradora que te prepara emocionalmente para lo peor pero que también te indica a dónde debes mirar—. ¡E-Es Sasuke!

La confirmación llega cuando Kiba se cerciora de ello, atravesando con la mirada el cementerio carmesí sobre toda esa oportuna y espesa neblina que no sabe de dónde proviene. Un grupo pequeño de la manada enfrentando a una entidad que no posee cuerpo material. Está encima de Sasuke y parece que éste peleara solo con el aire. Brazos y piernas atraviesan lo que se supone es el cuerpo del espectro sin conseguir dañarlo un poco.

Su mano, sin embargo, es sólida cuando lo toma del cuello y lo levanta como una pluma.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede dañarlo? Es como si la entidad tuviera voluntad sobre su cuerpo al decidir cuando materializarse y cuando no, evitando que Sasuke logre tocarlo. 

—¡Sasuke! —grita Sakura desde abajo. Siendo lo suficientemente estúpida como para no pensar en atraer la atención de La Sombra cuando la ha oído.

 _—"¡No!"_ —piensa Sasuke pues ni siquiera tiene tiempo para gritar cuando el espectro lo suelta, dejando de prestarle atención, para descender a donde Kiba y el resto están. 

Ni siquiera le da tiempo de extender la mano en un intento vano por evitar que La Sombra se vaya. No puede sujetarlo. De nuevo lo atraviesa.

¡¿Por qué no puede tocarlo?!

¡¿Y por qué Sakura se queda estática sin hacer nada?! ¡Es un blanco fácil!

Tan desesperado está por ponerse de pie y correr hacia ella que ni siquiera nota que Sakura aún usa esa ridícula peluca de hombre.

—¡Quítate de ahí! —No va a llegar. ¡No le va a dar tiempo de alcanzarla! Y aunque pudiera...¡ni siquiera puede tocar esa cosa como para...!—. ¡Sakura!

Si no la puede tocar con su mano, entonces...

Su tardía teoría se ve comprobada cuando Neji enreda parte de la tela materializada de la criatura a la punta de su arma, ejerciendo fuerza contraria para detener a La Sombra antes de que llegue a la Princesa.

Entonces es posible detenerla indirectamente.

Pero ¿cómo es que Neji ha pensando en eso más rápido que él? A menos...A menos que ya lo supiera.

—Si salimos vivos de ésta, voy a matar a Sasuke —espeta el de ojos perla aun ejerciendo fuerza para no soltar a La Sombra—. ¡Kiba, aparta a la Princesa de aquí!

—¡Cuidado atrás! —el grito de Suigetsu se sincroniza con el ruido que ejerce un derrumbe de rocas a su espalda—. ¡Son más gárgolas!

Siendo Sasuke el más alejado de La Sombra, y por consiguiente el más cercano a la formación de rocas, una de las criaturas aladas logra llegar más rápido a él, extendiendo las garras para herirlo, lográndolo un poco al rasgarle la tela de su vestimenta y yendo más allá dentro de su carne.

Maldita sea.

Él es bueno con los sentidos y las percepciones de peligro. Pero sería mentir que no se ha desestabilizado por ver a Sakura correr peligro. Y eso le cuesta un alarido de dolor y sentir como su piel es rasgada con furia.

—¡Sasuke!

¿Por qué grita? ¿Por qué sigue gritando? ¿Y por qué, de pronto, se siente como si el sonido del mundo se hubiese puesto en un estado mudo? Ah, de nuevo esa sensación angustiante. Esa fuerza de gravedad espectral hace un tipo de movimientos ancestrales que ninguno de ellos puede prever.

Similar a sentir como todo tu cuerpo se comprime en un cuarto que con cada segundo se vuelve más pequeño. A Sasuke, y al resto también, le duele el pecho de repente. Las piernas pierden fuerza, todo el cuerpo no responde más que para terminar en el piso tratando de buscar entendimiento a por qué ninguno puede moverse luego de eso.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué es esa cosa?

¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!

Los ojos de Sasuke buscan los de Sakura, desesperado por verla tirada en algún lado como el resto de ellos...pero está de pie. Sakura...está de pie. ¿Por qué? Mira a su alrededor pues los ojos es lo único que puede mover además de la boca. Neji, Kiba, Suigetsu y el resto de los de la manada están en la misma situación que él. ¿Por qué Sakura sigue en pie entonces?

Intenta levantarse pero es como si sintiera el peso del mundo presionando contra todos sus huesos hacia abajo.

—L-Las sombras...—dice Neji, con dificultad. También en la misma posición boca abajo— se alimentan de la fuerza vital de los hombres.

—E-entonces ¿Por qué Sakura está de pie? —gime Sasuke entre dientes, deduciendo la respuesta demasiado tarde.

—Porque es mujer.

Dios Santo.

¿Por eso la peluca? Pero aquello no tiene sentido. ¡No tiene ni un maldito sentido el que Neji haya hecho que se la pusiera para que luciera como un hombre si lo que dice ahora es cierto! Con desesperación busca con la mirada a Sakura. Incluso enfocar se le hace muy difícil con toda esa fuerza espectral presionándolo por todos lados.

Ahí está. Complemente presa de la incertidumbre y del miedo. Cuando Sakura da dos pasos hacia atrás, La Sombra da tres. Y el juego de la persecución obsoleta y silenciosa los lleva a una parte donde el terreno rocoso se acaba. El resto es derrumbe en descenso. Más allá no puede ir. Más allá no hay para dónde escapar.

La Sombra está tan cerca de ella que puede oler su miedo.

Está tan cerca de ella que Sakura puede sentir su olor nauseabundo.

Está tan cerca de ella que puede ver su propia vida pasar por encima de sus ojos.

El miedo la invade tanto que ni siquiera se pone a pensar que ella es la única de pie por una razón lógica. Solo sabe que va a ser despedazada. Que esa entidad va a matarla.

La osadía y el coraje de hace unos días la han abandonado.

Naruto tenía razón.

No está preparada para enfrentar al mundo.

_"Pero nadie nunca nace sabiendo"_

Pero sino lo está ahora...¿cuándo?

Las sabias enseñanzas de Minato no existen solo porque sí pero ¿está bien tener coraje ahora? ¿De qué otro sentimiento puede aferrarse, además del miedo, para no querer perder y buscar una solución?

Ella es la única que está en pie...y es por una razón. Una razón nublada por el miedo que siente pero que se esclarece tan pronto ve el peligro que se aproxima no solo a ella, sino a todos los demás. Si no hace algo...todos morirán.

_"Sakura, ningún hombre puede ganarle a Las Sombras"_

Ningún hombre.

_"Ponte la peluca"_

Pero ella...

—¡No vengas! —grita Sasuke con la fuerza de su aliento totalmente desestabilizada. Ha pegado el grito al cielo en cuanto la ha visto moverse, en cuanto ha visto como la mirada le ha cambiado. No le están pidiendo auxilio de ningún tipo. Solo debe irse de ahí. ¡Solo debe de pensar en ella e irse de ahí! Pero Sakura siempre va en contra de todas sus conjeturas. Siempre hace lo contrario a lo que piensa. Siempre...—. ¡Que no vengas! —y es tan terca. Siempre ha sido así.

Cobarde y valiente no van de la mano. Y en ésta ocasión preferiría que ella fuera cobarde.

Pero, como es de esperarse, ella no es como piensa.

Sasuke siente como el corazón le late de prisa y los oídos se le taponean cuando la ve moverse irresponsablemente hacia La Sombra. Se le corta el aire cuando veo como la oscurecida cadena bañada en veneno de la criatura le roza brazos y piernas intentando sujetarla por todos los medios.

Siente como todos los órganos se le contraen y como el aire se vuelve escaso cuando Sakura barre el piso al haberse tirado completamente arqueada hacia atrás para esquivarlo. Pero ser flexible no le da ninguna ventaja ni ninguna posibilidad a hacerle frente. 

Está loca.

¡Se volvió loca!

¡¿Qué podría hacer ella contra una entidad que no entiende y que está atada a un plano mágico completamente diferente al suyo?!

—¡Princesa! —Kiba es quien trae a Sasuke de regreso a la aterradora realidad, ambos viendo como la cadena finalmente logra su cometido, logrando enredarse a la funda de su espada al mismo tiempo que tira del cuerpo de Sakura para arrastrarla por todos lados hasta llegar a él.

Estando a favor de la magia pero desprestigiándola justo ahora ve como el cuerpo de Sakura es elevado como una pluma por una fuerza inexplicable.

Dios...No. Enserio va a matarla.

Va a matarla si él no se mueve.

 _—"Muévete. ¡Muévete, Sasuke, muévete!"_ —a pesar de que lo repite, nada surte efecto. Y los segundos que transcurren solo incrementan su preocupación.

Sakura, sin embargo, solo expresa desesperación por zafarse en el rostro. Busca algo a lo qué aferrarse, algo que no sea la cadena que la tiene sujeta obviamente, para liberarse. No puede hacer uso de su espada pues es debido a la funda de la misma que está siendo elevada por los cielos como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

¿Qué puede hacer?

¿Qué puede usar?

Debió pensar en un plan antes de solo ir de frente a atacar a _esa cosa._

— _"Hay que llamar su atención"_ —el canal telepático entre ellos es usado por Neji, quien de inmediato parece pensar en algo.

— _"¡¿Y cuál es tu maldita gran idea?! "_ —Sasuke está perdiendo la paciencia. Y cómo no hacerlo. Cada que voltea Sakura sigue haciendo un semblante de dolor. Aquello, inconscientemente, lo está matando. Tienen que hacer algo ¿pero qué? ¿Qué pueden hacer en una situación en dónde ni siquiera se pueden mover?

—¡Kiba!

El ataque sorpresa de Kiba no surte ningún efecto en La Sombra...si herirlo hubiese sido su plan desde el comienzo. Lo único que ha hecho, y que Sasuke entiende segundos después, es que le ha acercado una de las espadas a Sakura.

No es su intención atacarlo, es distraerlo.

Y dejar el arma lo suficientemente cercana a Sakura para que estuviese a su disposición y...

—¡Sakura, coge el arma!

¿Y ahora cómo él ha podido moverse?

No lo entiende. No lo entiende ni quiere buscar una respuesta ahora. Pero si la única forma de estimular el movimiento es hiriéndose uno mismo ¿qué mas da? Solo se ha mordido con fuerza el labio provocando que sangre brote. Una herida superficial pero que ha sido suficiente para darle la movilidad, aunque fuese inestable, para ponerse de pie en el momento exacto en el que Sakura alcanza a coger el arma tras rozar casi su cabeza por el suelo debido a los movimientos involuntarios y blandirla con éxito, despedazando la cadena.

La caída dolorosa que le espera desde esa altura tras haberse liberado, sin embargo, no llega.

No lo hace porque en su lugar ha caído sobre Sasuke quien a duras penas lo ha logrado y que apenas puede moverse.

¿Tanto para eso?, piensa él. ¿Tanto para solo amortiguar su caída?

—¡Sasuke!

—Si v-vas a hacer algo es mejor que lo hagas y-ya...

Sí, es idiota. Un idiota que no ha podido con la idea de que Sakura se lastime severamente por caer de ese modo.

Así de idiota es él. 

Finalmente desvaneciéndose por la aún contracción de su cuerpo y de la sensación aprisionante que La Sombra tiene sobre él. Sensación que en Sakura no surte efecto.

Ella tiene un plan.

Un plan que no requiere de algo más que de su valor y de creer en la teoría que Neji implantó en su cerebro.

La espada, a su lado, resplandece.

No hay margen de error. Es ahora o nunca.

—Estúpido —Sakura puede oír como sisea cerca de ellos. Como La Sombra ahora se manifiesta con la capacidad de hablarle y con la capacidad de que solo con su voz pueda helar a cualquier hombre—. Ningún hombre puede vencerme.

No tiene a Kiba. No tiene a Suigetsu. No tiene a Neji.

No tiene a Sasuke pues yace inconsciente en su regazo.

Solo se tiene a ella misma.

Solo ella y esa espada.

Espada que clava a tan solo centímetros de donde se supone se encuentra su rostro. La clava con furia y con los sonidos propios de una bestia luchando por su supervivencia. Lo demás sucede tan rápido que apenas es capaz de digerirlo. Los sonidos agudos emitidos por La Sombra son insoportables. Tanto que incluso podría hacer sangrar los oídos de alguien.

Pero no le importa.

Sakura no retira su mano ni deja de empuñar el arma a pesar de que el humo que libera le quema la piel. No lo hace hasta que ve como comienza a retorcerse.

Neji tenía razón.

¡Ella tenía razón!

—¡Soy mujer, criatura horrenda!

Pero la sensación de alivio y victoria le dura poco.

Sí, ha logrado vencer a La Sombra por una apuesta ciega pero se le ha pasado el detalle de las gárgolas. Cuando La Sombra deja de emitir sonidos y movimientos, el miedo que Sakura sentía hace unos momentos se vuelve a instalar cuando ve al grupo alado descender hacia donde están. No habían podido acercarse debido a la presencia de La Sombra pero ahora que no existe más...de nuevo son blanco del peligro.

Y ella no puede hacer nada más que implorar que la muerte sea rápida.

Pero nadie la va a mover de su lugar.

Sasuke yace en su regazo inconsciente y ella, instintivamente, solo lo rodea con sus brazos, entregándose al destino incierto.

Pero el destino aun tiene varias sorpresas para darle. La primera de ellas resuena en todo su esplendor haciendo eco entre las formaciones rocosas ahuyentando a las primeras gárgolas.

El rugido de un lobo maduro y severo.

Rugido que luego se vuelve un conjunto de muchos.

Lobos.

Lobos que no pertenecen a la manada de Sasuke ahora flaquean los cuerpos de Kiba y del resto de los miembros mientras otro grupo se encarga del peligro que hay en el cielo.

Y uno de ellos se coloca tan cerca de ella. Uno tan imponente como se miró Sasuke la primera vez que lo vio tras su reencuentro en medio del lago a medianoche.

 _—"De pie, humana"_ —Sakura se estremece cuando lo oye en su cabeza para luego presenciar como el proceso cambia-formas lo transforma en un hombre robusto de cabellos naranjas. Sakura, en su instinto, solo aferra más el cuerpo de Sasuke al suyo—. De pie ahora si quieres vivir —la telepatía es sustituida por una voz ronca y a la vez madura. Sakura mira a su alrededor. Los lobos de hace unos momentos ahora también han completado su proceso cambia-forma y auxilian a Kiba y a los demás en su forma humana.

Ah, ya sabe quién es.

—De pie. **  
**

Ese hombre de gesto duro debe ser Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wachen esa referencia de LOTR. Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo jajaja


	15. Promesa

La decepción no debería doler más que el golpe en sí.

Pero no puede evitarlo. Por mucho que tenga claro sus objetivos a largo plazo con respecto a conseguir algo de venganza y paz luego de eso, no puede evitar sentir que le cosquillea más la sensación amarga que siente en el pecho que el golpe que Pain le ha dado en la mejilla.

No lo suficientemente perjudicial como para volarle los dientes pero sí lo suficientemente intransigente y sólido para dejarle toda la mejilla enrojecida y entumecida.

No sabe cuánto tiempo le ha tomado volver a ser consciente de todo pero lo primero que ha visto son los ojos de Konan. Y a los pocos minutos está ahora así. Con el rostro virado de un lado luego del golpe que Pain le ha dado.

Así, sin más.

Sin explicaciones aunque no es como que Sasuke tuviera una coartada para salir de eso él solo.

El escenario es bastante obvio. Mientras todos guardan silencio y contienen el aliento viendo cómo el golpe ha hecho incluso un poco de eco, la resolución que Sasuke deduce en su cerebro le hace sentirse humillado. Sintiéndose así aún más cuando enfoca un poco hacia donde Sakura está parada. Mirándolo como si él necesitara su ayuda.

¿Qué podría hacer ella?

Que deje de mirarlo con lástima sería algo bueno. Eso haría que se sintiera menos lleno de ira y menos miserable.

—Te nombré líder de ésta manada con un propósito distinto al que presumes —contundente y seca como la voz dominante de un padre a un hijo, así es como suena. Pero Pain no es su padre. Y él no es hijo de nadie más que de esa tierra maldecida—. Esperaba que tomaras este rol con responsabilidad y madurez pero en su lugar has decidido hacer tu maldita santa voluntad —silencio—. Fui demasiado iluso al darte una responsabilidad tan grande.

Arde un poco. Y su boca se llena de un sabor a óxido luego de lamer la sangre ocasionada por su ahora labio partido.

¿Qué es lo que va a reprocharle?

¿Sus malas decisiones? ¿Su actitud de mierda? ¿Su valía en comparación a una nuez? Y, sin embargo, Sasuke no puede dejar de sentir rabia por la escena que están protagonizando. Y, también, sentir un poco de ésta hacia sí mismo. Todo estuvo tan jodido desde el comienzo que sin la intervención de Pain su futuro habría sido incierto. Y eso es lo que más le enoja.

No haber podido hacer nada.

—¿Viniste solo para hacerme ver mis errores?

—Las vidas que tu mala cabeza ha cobrado no son ningún error. Tus decisiones sí lo son —hace una pausa, apartándose de él solo para aumentar esa sensación de inmensidad entre ellos—. Eran tus compañeros y sus vidas valían tanto como la tuya. El seguir tus infantiles órdenes les ha costado la muerte.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —Sasuke siente otro golpe. Y este es mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Su cuerpo lo resiente más pues lo desequilibra por completo, casi tumbándolo al suelo de rodillas.

—Y por no hacer nada la otra mitad de la manada está así —vocifera Pain, señalando al resto que luce callado y temeroso de interceder de algún modo—. Deposité mi confianza en ti porque creía que podías hacerte cargo pero ya vi que esperé demasiado —Sasuke aprieta los puños, cabizbajo—. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Las veces que Pain le ha gritado son las peores. Y siempre es él quien resiente más ese tipo de cosas aunque sabe perfectamente que no debería sentir nada.

Él no es su padre, se repite.

Él no sabe nada.

—¡Tu no has sabido criarme así que déjame tranquilo de una buena vez! —vocifera en el mismo tono que él.

Los cargos que representa haber cuidado de él y los que Sasuke experimenta por sentirse protegido en los años más jóvenes de su vida son una carga pesada y difícil de lidiar cuando se enfrentan ambos, ahora, de manera mutua.

Pero no son iguales.

Pain siempre ha sido una figura de autoridad para él.

Incluso ahora, sabiendo los miembros de la manada en la que Sasuke es su líder directo pues están bajo las órdenes de él, Sasuke sabe que todos ellos también tienen en claro que Pain está por encima de todo. Y ese discurso sobre la moralidad y la responsabilidad solo lo deja a él con una imagen débil y de alguien sumiso. De alguien inútil y que no sabe hacer las cosas.

Si así es como iban a ser las cosas desde el comienzo...¿por qué Pain decidió cuidar de él?

Sasuke no lo ve pero esto va más allá de la simple decepción aunque para él se sienta que lo es todo.

—Quizá tienes razón —el azabache enmudece, mirándolo con asombro—. Quizá me equivoqué al criarte.

Sasuke enfurece. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dice como si hubiese sido un error hacerse cargo de él? ¿Por qué lo dice como si él representara la mayor decepción de su vida? ¿Y por qué a Sasuke le comienza a doler el pecho como si de verdad Pain tuviera razón en todo lo que le ha dicho hasta el momento?

Si él es quien representa el error ¿todo lo que ha hecho también lo es?

No. Él no está equivocado. ¡Él no está equivocado!

—¡Tú no eres mi padre!

Pain apenas lo reconoce cuando lo ve hacer ese semblante tan propio de una persona quebrantada. Y apenas se reconoce él mismo por sentir como el pecho le duele tras oír eso.

¿Quién ha decepcionado a quién?

Cuando busca una respuesta a eso Sasuke ya no está frente a él. Ha corrido en dirección al bosque y solo Dios sabe a qué hora o cuándo regresará.

—Déjalo. Ya volverá —la mano conciliadora de Konan en su hombro no le tranquiliza ésta vez. Lo haría si estuviera seguro de que Sasuke es el único culpable de sus actos pero incluso él siente que parte del por qué es así es culpa suya.

No ha sabido criarlo.

No ha sabido ponerle un alto.

Pero entonces ¿es Sasuke quien no está listo para ser líder o es él quien no está listo para guiar sus pasos?

Aún así, está decepcionado de él. Y se comprueba más así mismo de que Sasuke no está ni remotamente listo para tomar futuras decisiones que contemplen mayores pérdidas. Y en eso no se equivoca.

—Sasuke no cambiará sin antes tener un ejemplo del cuál guiarse —dice Sakura, ocupando el lugar que Sasuke antes ha tenido frente a él. Ella no sabe quién es y ciertamente podría ser un error el estar diciendo tales cosas arbitrariamente frente a alguien a quien no conoce pero de algo sí está segura—. No sé quien seas pero para Sasuke tú eres ese ejemplo.

Pain la mira, crítico y severo.

Ese par de esmeraldas la delatarían hasta en el confín más oscuro del mundo.

—¿Me estás diciendo inmaduro?

—No fui yo quien dijo la palabra _'inmaduro'_ —hay demasiado contraste en sus ojos. Demasiada valentía o demasiada ironía. Lo único que sabe es que Sakura no podría demostrar más su instinto de madurez momentánea como ahora—. Madurez también significa permitir a los demás ser ellos mismos.

Y, de pronto, ya no la ve.

Ya no la ve no porque solo haya dado una reverencia luego de eso para perderse por el camino que Sasuke ha trazado hace unos minutos, siguiéndolo. Sino porque entre la imagen de su rostro y la de Sasuke superpuesta no hubo diferencias.

* * *

—Qué oportuno eres, Madara.

—Sentí que me necesitabas.

Necesitaba, dice.

Ese término le molesta bastante pero justo ahora no quiere pensar en una razón específica. En su lugar se voltea para mirarlo. Lo que ha dicho es cierto, Madara aparece siempre en los momentos más oportunos y exactos. En otra situación, en la que no lo conociera, diría que le asusta la manera tan inesperada con la que se aparece en todos lados como si lo vigilara.

Es un hombre solamente.

No corre un poder especial por sus venas como en las de él que pueda justificar que pueda aparecerse así nada más. Además de que se encuentra en un punto muy alejado de la provincia más cercana.

Pero entonces recuerda que si bien no posee magia, Madara es algo así como un hechicero. Y las apariciones de ese tipo no son de extrañar viniendo de él aunque justamente ahora no sea el momento más adecuado para que lo haya hecho. Él siempre ha sido así de misterioso. Como una entidad que vive en los árboles, aparece nada más.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Qué cambio de actitud —¿Y cómo espera que sea? Justo ahora Sasuke es un caos emocional pero se esfuerza por ocultarlo aunque hacerlo hace que aumente su mal humor y por consiguiente su mala manera de contestar—. Las palabras de ese hombre parece que hicieron efecto en ti.

Madara conoce a Pain aunque no puede decir que también sea al revés. Lo conoce porque Sasuke le ha contado sobre él. Sobre él y sobre Konan y sobre cómo es su vida desde que vive con ellos.

A Sasuke nunca le pareció que esa información le fuera relevante a Madara, sinceramente. Por eso, que ahora lo mencione y justifique su aparición debido a ello, le asquea.

—Ahórrate tu preocupación. Lo que viste allá no fue más que una actuación.

—¿Enserio lo fue...? —pero la pregunta no alcanza a ser formulada cuando se distinguen un par de pisadas. Sasuke es el primero en reconocerlas además de percibir ese aroma dulzón.

Madara, por otro lado, también puede sentirla. La razón principal por la que busca herir a Minato es a través de esa niña. Esa estúpida chica.

Para eso tiene a Sasuke ahora. Aunque si por él fuera las cosas serían un poco diferentes y más sangrientas. Pero sobresaltarse y actuar impulsivamente nunca ha sido lo suyo. Una vez lo hizo y eso lo llevó al destierro. Todo por culpa de esa chiquilla. Aún no se le olvida todo lo que ha perdido debido a ella.

Quisiera estrangularla de una vez pero no puede.

Lo que sí puede es seguir alimentando el odio de Sasuke hacia esa familia.

Cernirse sobre él y su mente para que, llegado el momento indicado, sea él el culpable de todo.

Aunque de verdad, de verdad, quisiera acabar con ella justo ahora.

Su presencia no dura mucho tiempo más hasta que finalmente desaparece. Tan rápido que Sasuke ni siquiera lo ha visto irse. Pero no le importa. Entre lidiar con Madara y lidiar con Sakura, cree que terminará más exhausto de lo que debería.

Cuando ella llega finalmente se ve tan tonta respirando agitadamente con las mejillas enrojecidas por la manera tan irresponsable con la que, seguramente, ha corrido solo para alcanzarlo. ¿Qué acaso no piensa que hay criaturas salvajes en ese bosque que podrían atacarla?

Ese pensamiento está fuera de juicio pero no ha podido evitar no tenerlo.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunta, seco.

—Y-yo...Yo solo vine porque...

 _—"¿Porque creías que te necesitaba?"_ —piensa irónicamente. Sí, ya ha oído esa mierda antes. No necesita de la lástima de nadie ahora—. No necesito un sermón y mucho menos viniendo de ti —Sakura frunce el entrecejo, un poco ofendida y entristecida—. Lo que escuchaste hace un rato no me hace tener ningún remordimiento. Es tal y como lo oíste de Pain.

¿Cómo...?

¿Cómo puede decir eso?

Sakura no quiere sentir que habla con un extraño en lugar que con el recuerdo del niño al que conoció hace mucho tiempo.

—No venía a hablarte sobre eso —miente—. Yo solo quería...

—Y tampoco quiero tu lástima.

Sakura no lo reconoce. Y tampoco quiere sentir enojo en lugar de comprensión pero Sasuke es hábil para sacarla de quicio demasiado rápido. Incluso si lo persiguió con el afán de mostrarse comprensiva con él, justo ahora quiere darle un golpe. Su actitud es la razón principal de todos sus males; y aunque no quiere apoyar la ideología de ese hombre llamado Pain, ahora mismo siente que también es su deber hacerle ver sus errores.

Fueron vidas las que se perdieron.

No es algo banal.

¿Por qué no puede sentir un poco de empatía o un poco de culpa?

—Ellos eran tus compañeros —hace una pausa, tensando los hombros, encerrando las manos—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Sasuke no responde de inmediato. Solo le da la espalda. ¿Está reflexionando? ¿Por qué no deja que lo vea? ¿Qué es lo que pasa por su mente?

—Cada quien se cuida solo. A mí nadie me ha cuidado la espalda.

Es suficiente. Con Sasuke no sirve la cordialidad ni la compasión.

—¡¿Quién crees que venció a La Sombra?! ¡¿Acaso no fui yo la que te salvó hace unas horas?!

¿Qué es lo que le da valor?

Sakura quisiera saberlo. Quisiera saber que es lo que le da la fuerza para enfrentar la manera tan aterradora con la que Sasuke la mira justo ahora. ¿Es así? ¿En verdad su relación no ha progresado ni un poco? ¿Tan duro es el camino hacia su corazón?

Es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que se siente amenazada. Sasuke no necesita apretar su cuello ni estrangularla, le basta con mirarla de esa forma tan hostil para ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Salvarme? Lo que hiciste allá solo fue suerte, y una estupidez —aclara, disgustado.

—¿Por qué corriste a ayudarme entonces?

Eso ha sido una estupidez también de su parte. Y que Sakura se lo recuerde solo le hace enfurecer más. Más que el enfado que siente al ver que, a pesar del efecto que causa en ella pues la ve nerviosa, no la ve retroceder del todo.

Esa maldita terquedad está comenzando a ser un problema. Un problema que lo deja expuesto y le hace sentir un imbécil cada que discute con ella por cosas que no le conciernen en lo más mínimo.

—No te confundas. Si no siento ningún remordimiento por las vidas que se perdieron, ¿qué te hace pensar que me afectara si tú llegas a mor...? —¿Cómo se atreve? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ofenderla así?! Ha sido un acto involuntario el de su mano intentando abofetearlo pero Sakura no sabe qué duele más ahora. Si la manera tan brusca con la que aprieta su mano a solo centímetros de haber impactado en su rostro, o esa sensación de decepción que crece en su pecho—. Ni siquiera lo intentes.

La mira con tanto odio, con tanto rencor, que debería ser suficiente para alejarla de una maldita vez.

Sasuke no piensa en sus planes ni en su futuro. La rabia que siente lo ciega a tal nivel que ni siquiera está pensando con claridad. Solo es guiado por las emociones negativas que siente en este momento. Primero lo de Pain, ahora esto. Solo quiere irse lejos y que nadie lo encuentre.

Un sollozo lo hace regresar a la realidad.

Sakura está llorando.

Pero que lo haga no soluciona nada.

No hace que se sienta menos inútil. No va a regresarle a sus padres. No va a regresarle nada de lo que alguna vez le perteneció.

—N-ni siquiera te reconozco.

—Qué buena observación, Sakura. El niño que conociste ya no existe —siendo brusco, la suelta para luego apartarse de ella un poco. Sakura se cohíbe luego de eso, tallando el área de su muñeca que ha quedado rojiza debido al apretón.

Pero no está en su naturaleza desistir. Aún sabiendo el trago amargo que siente que es ese momento a su lado, aún quiere insistir. Porque es imposible que Sasuke actúe de esa manera solo porque sí. Si en verdad no sintiera afectaciones ni se sintiera influenciado por todo lo que lo rodea no reaccionaría así. Nadie puede ser tan duro e insensible.

—El hombre en el que te has vuelto no te hace mejor que ese niño —de nuevo esa mirada frívola—. Eres un idiota que no quiere escuchar pero también eres un idiota al que quiero salvar.

Qué confesión tan absurda y tan fuera de lugar.

¿Qué le hace pensar que necesita ser salvado?

¿Qué le hace pensar que quiere su ayuda?

Es ella la que debería preocuparse pues no tiene ni idea de lo que él piensa sobre su familia. Pero, de nuevo, la imagen de Sakura siendo tan solo una niña pequeña se superpone en la imagen de la mujer que ahora tiene en frente.

Es tan molesto pensar en ella más de lo que debería.

—No necesito que me salven.

—Hace años tú hiciste eso conmigo ¿o ya lo olvidaste? —Sasuke no responde pero el recuerdo se instala en su mente tan pronto ella lo menciona.

—No necesito que me lo agradezcas.

—Te lo agradezco. Y también he saldado mi deuda.

La niña en su mente deja de llorar. Y por algún motivo le reconforta. Lo que no lo hace es esa mirada que se asemeja a la calma que tiene justo ahora. Él no le debe nada. Y considera que por cómo se ha comportado con ella, hasta ahora, debería ser lo suficiente para marcar el territorio que le está permitido a ella llegar con él.

Pero, de nuevo, Sakura es todo lo contrario a lo que piensa, a lo que dice, a lo que planea.

Desde la desconfianza que pudo haberle hecho sentir hace unos minutos a un extraña sensación reconfortante ahora que ve fijamente sus ojos...como si sonrieran. Como si le perdonaran todo.

—Sé que hay bondad en tu corazón es solo que no te das cuenta de eso —Sasuke sabe que debe retroceder o, en su defecto, hacer que ella retroceda. Pero se lo permite. Se lo permite como quien es influenciado por una fuerza extraña. Sakura avanza, expuesta a una terrible reacción por parte de él, hasta alcanzarlo y arriesgarse a tocar su mejilla. Y eso es ir demasiado lejos considerando que hace unos segundos se han estado gritando—. No me arrepiento de venir aquí. Estoy muy aliviada de estar contigo y...—¿Hasta donde puede y se siente capaz ella de ir?

Ya no solo se trata de ella.

Quiere poner como prioridad todo lo que él no dice. Todo lo que sufre en silencio. Todo eso que ella desconoce pero que sabe está dentro de él.

¿Está bien sentir todo eso?

El camino hacia el corazón de Sasuke parece lleno de espinas. Y ella apenas ha comenzado a sentir como algunas de ellas se encajan en su piel. Sabe que es peligroso. Sabe que mientras más avance el dolor que obtendrá será mayor.

Pero aún así...

—No te perderé de vista así que solo déjame estar un poco más de tiempo a tu lado.

La expresión de Sasuke se suaviza y eso es todo lo que ella necesita para lanzar una moneda al aire aun sin esperar que el resultado sea la apuesta que ha hecho silenciosamente.

—No veo qué beneficio me traerá acceder a lo que me pides.

Una fría caricia. Una cálida caricia. Sea cual sea, él la está permitiendo.

De nuevo, una apuesta ciega.

—Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es deshacerte de mí ahora ¿no crees? —Sasuke frunce el ceño—. Podrías matarme aquí y nadie se enteraría que fuiste tú. Hay muchos otros factores en este bosque que podrías usar para mentir.

¿Qué es lo que pretende? Yendo tan lejos como para sugerir que la mate así sin más.

—Matarte sería sencillo. Como la rama de un árbol rompiéndose.

—¿Y eso te traería un poco de paz?

Sí. Mucha, piensa instintivamente.

Pero si es así...¿por qué ha sentido miedo cuando Sakura fue expuesta al peligro en el Bosque de Piedra?

Sasuke quiere convencerse que no ha sido miedo. Que únicamente no puede permitir que muera porque, de hacerlo, todo se iría a la basura. Pero no es la primera vez que siente tanta ansiedad. Y está comenzando a hacerse ideas absurdas de que la razón es otra.

—No respondiste —musita, risueña. La tensión se ha disipado sin que él o ella se den cuenta. Como la lluvia se detiene sin avisar.

Ellos no son como el amanecer y la noche que obligatoriamente tienen que llegar. Ni tampoco como las estaciones. Son más como la lluvia, la tormenta, los sucesos meteorológicos que nunca puedes prever. Los que primero rugen con furia para luego apremiar la calma y el tiempo de reflexión luego de una devastación.

—Te aseguro que nada bueno vas a conseguir de esto —le advierte aunque sabe que no debería. Pero ¿qué tan profundo podría interpretar Sakura lo que quiere decir?

—Lo sé —No lo sabe. Sasuke solo quiere burlarse de ella pero Sakura tiene tan bien sujetado, ahora, su rostro que no hay manera de huir al hechizo que poseen sus ojos. Ese que inicialmente le parecía desagradable—. Primero tenemos que educarte —ahora sí Sasuke no puede evitar reírse.

—¿Soy algo así como un perro para ti?

—No —hace una pausa y los sonidos propios del bosque entonan el momento en un solo punto. En donde solo se miran y no existe nada más. No existen clases sociales. Donde no existe riqueza y pobreza. Donde no existen apellidos ni sucesos que atormentan—. Amargado, corajudo y todo. Así es como me gustas.

¿Le gusta?

¿Le gusta como a las personas les gusta el cielo, el mar y la tierra?

¿Le gusta como a él le gustan las noches y a ella los atardeceres?

¿O cómo es que se siente que a alguien le gustes?

Lo sabe. Lo ha sabido desde siempre pero...es tan distinto a oírlo de ese modo.

Y ella solo está ahí. No esperando nada a cambio. Con todo el rostro rojo y la connotación romántica que todo eso a cerca _del gustar_ significa. Inconscientemente piensa en su madre y en todas esas veces que descubrió a su padre el decir que la amaba. A pesar de preguntar a una edad temprana el significado de eso, nunca estuvo convencido del todo.

¿Algún día entendería?

Se siente un tonto por estar pensando en cosas así pero...

—N-no necesito que me respondas algo —balbucea, cabizbaja ahora. Como si esconder su rostro fuera útil pues hasta sus orejas la delatan en la posición que sea—. E-estoy bien así, por eso...¡Solo mírame!

Lo hace. Y lo que ve hace que se debata consigo mismo todo lo que planea hacer con ella.

Sasuke tiene claro lo que quiere. Para llegar a Minato, la necesita a ella. Y Sakura solo le está facilitando más las cosas. Solo es eso. Solo quiere convencerse de que se trata de eso.

—Como digas.

De él no va a obtener un _lo siento_. Eso es más que claro. Pero está bien así. Mientras él esté con ella y ella con él...Todo estará bien.

* * *

—¿Q-qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que no eres hijo del abuelo Jiraiya?

¿Desde dónde debe empezar a contar?

Le ha prometido a Naruto no guardar más secretos y justo ahora se ha sentido con el valor suficiente para revelarle el más grande que posee. Después de todo, luego de haber soltado arbitrariamente el nombre de Fugaku no le queda más que contarle.

Tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo solo que deseaba que las cosas se hubiesen dado de otro modo.

La expresión, sin embargo, de Naruto es todo lo que él espera. La confusión salta a través de sus ojos y las dudas se intensifican con cada segundo que transcurre una vez que inicia su relato.

—Si yo no soy su hijo entonces tú no eres su nieto, Naruto —al menos no de sangre. Pero que nunca lo hubiese sido no hace que Minato se sienta menos hijo del hombre que lo cuidó como si fuera suyo. Las palabras solo son eso. Palabras. Un secreto está compuesto de ellas pero también de sentimientos inexplicables, así como están conformadas las promesas. La revelación, para él, no lo hace menos digno pero sería mentir que no teme por la reacción de Naruto. Cualquiera reaccionaría así pero ya no hay tiempo ni oportunidad de dar marcha atrás. Es hora de que se sepa la verdad—. Yo crecí en un orfanato a las afueras de Konoha. En aquél entonces yo no sabía que los siguientes años de mi vida tendría que responsabilizarme de la seguridad de todo el reino algún día.

—N-no entiendo —Minato suspira preocupándose de no ser lo suficientemente claro con su hijo.

—Tsunade Senju, tu abuela —hace una pausa, buscando paz, melancolía y consuelo en el recuerdo de un par de ojos ámbar—. Mi madre...Ella en realidad nunca pudo tener hijos —Naruto, atónito, intenta procesar lento—. El Rey Jiraiya llegó una mañana en compañía de su esposa al orfanato donde yo vivía. Su llegada a mi vida significó más de lo que inicialmente significó para mi hermano.

—¿Hermano?

Ese es el peso de la culpa. El peso de decir su nombre aún sintiendo que lo sucedido, años atrás, no es culpa de nadie más sino de él. Si tan solo hubiese sido menos conservador y más valiente. Si hubiese afrontado las cosas de otro modo...

—Sí, Naruto. Su nombre era Fugaku —el recuerdo de su semblante malhumorado casi siempre la mayoría del tiempo le provocan una sonrisa tímida—. No lo éramos de sangre pero para mí era como si lo fuera. Era mi mejor amigo. Nos teníamos el uno al otro —melancólico, le regresa la mirada a Naruto—. Fugaku siempre estuvo en contra de las visitas del Rey y la Reina pero, con el tiempo, fue cambiando de parecer. Y...ésta es la historia que debes saber.

* * *

—¿Te vas a pasar todo el día mirando a esa mujer?

¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Se le hace muy interesante el ver el tipo de expresiones que hace la gente nueva cuando llega al orfanato por primera vez. Siempre ha sido así de raro.

Mientras todos rodean a la mujer de finas y reales ropas, Minato la observa desde la sombra del árbol que siempre les hace compañía a él y a Fugaku cada que quieren estar solos.

No es que no se adapten a ese lugar, de hecho a Minato le encanta jugar pues es un niño bastante alegre. Pero que lo sea no significa que no piense como un adulto. Es demasiado inteligente y observador. Y desde que ha sido anunciada la visita del Rey de Konoha al orfanato ha sentido curiosidad por el tipo de persona que su esposa sería.

Las historias dicen muchas cosas sobre la nobleza y el arte de fingir apariencias. Cuando oyes realeza te imaginas a un hombre barbón y gruñón como Rey y a una mujer seria como su esposa pero Tsunade Senju no encaja en esa descripción superficial. Basta solo ver como sus demás hermanos la rodean y la llenan de flores que seguramente han cortado de los rosales del jardín donde suelen jugar todos los días.

—Sonríe mucho —expresa, trémulo. No sabe si es el resplandor del día o qué cosa es lo que hace que la sonrisa y la expresión alegre de esa mujer se intensifique. O quizá simplemente ella es así. Demasiado amable y juguetona con todos.

Es...un poco diferente a lo que esperaría de alguien de la familia real.

—Sí, lo hace —oye a Fugaku a su lado. 

Tan apartado del resto como lo está él. Pero es de esperarse. Ellos dos nunca se separan. Si uno va a la izquierda, él otro lo sigue. Si uno termina la merienda mucho antes, él otro se apresura para alcanzarlo. A algunas de las personas que los cuidan les gusta hacer comparaciones con ellos porque son tan contrastantes y a la vez tan complementarios.

Como el Sol y la Luna.

Como el día y la noche.

Como Dandelion y la flor de Iris.

—No te acerques mucho a ella. No me inspira confianza —y porque, de los dos, Fugaku es quien funge el rol de sobre protector. Minato, por otro lado, es más amable y más risueño, como ahora que lo mira divertido—. Hablo en serio. Sabes a lo que ella y el Rey han venido ¿no es así? —pero la sonrisa que tiene poco a poco se desvanece.

—Pero ella no se ve como una mala persona—Si ella quisiera adoptar a uno de ellos...el otro se quedaría ahí. Han estado juntos desde que tienen memoria y el solo pensar que no se volverán a ver es...La mano de Fugaku alcanza a tomar la suya—. ¿Fugaku?

—No voy a permitir que nos separen.

Y con esa palabras hacen un pacto. Uno que es inquebrantable. Una que protege al otro y viceversa.

La siguiente vez que el Rey los visita lo hace sin su esposa. Saben, porque son curiosos y les gusta oír todas las pláticas de los adultos, que se debe a que ha estado enferma y ha caído en cama. Las mujeres que los cuidan le llaman depresión. Dicen que no tiene ánimos para levantarse y que se la pasa rodeada de cobertores.

—Lamento tanto lo que le está sucediendo a la Reina, mi Rey. Si pudieras hacer algo para devolverle la alegría...

En esa expedición, Minato se encuentra solo oyendo desde el umbral de la puerta. Con pantaloncillos que le llegan por encima de los tobillos y con una remera de algodón desgastada.

Es un niño y es curioso. Es muy escurridizo y posee unos poderosos ojos.

Ojos que cautivarían a cualquier adulto, según Fugaku.

—De hecho...Sí hay algo.

Ojos que cautivarían incluso hasta al Rey.

* * *

La siguiente vez que ven a la Reina lo hacen, oficialmente, como sus hijos adoptivos.

Durante la última visita del Rey es que eso se ha decidido.

Fugaku recuerda haber sentido como la comida se le atoraba en la tráquea cuando Minato llegó al comedor del orfanato de la mano del Rey, tímido y temeroso por querer decirle algo.

Por supuesto el Rey también dijo demasiado. Prometiéndoles una vida llena de felicidad y seguridad si decidían _-porque, según él, no los obligaría-_ aceptar su propuesta. Fugaku, opuesto desde el principio, solo cedió a eso con una condición.

—Si se lo lleva a él me tiene que llevar a mí también.

No por la importancia que significaba volverse hijo del Rey, eso le venía interesando poco. Habían hecho una promesa. Y aunque Minato también había sido claro con aquella condición, Fugaku sentía el deber de recalcarla así Minato se la hubiese repetido diez veces. No lo hacía por él. Sabía que viviendo con el Rey la salud de Minato mejoraría. Sería mejor atendido y viviría como siempre hubo querido.

No eran los lujos.

No era el honorable apellido.

Era por él.

—Minato, ¿te sientes mal? —ante la pregunta de la Reina, Fugaku voltea casi torciéndose el cuello—. Casi no has tocado tu comida— Apenas llevan un par de días en el castillo y el ambiente es de lo más agotador. Tantas etiquetas. Tantas cosas que deben aprender. Fugaku está preocupado. No por él, sino por Minato y por su falta de apetito últimamente.

—Si te ibas a poner así no hubiésemos aceptado esto en primer lugar —ignorando si su comentario suena malintencionado o inapropiado en frente de los Reyes de Konoha, Fugaku posa sus ojos en él. ¿Es el cambio radical de ambiente lo que tiene así de melancólico al niño de cabellos como el oro? 

El gran comedor apenas alberga a unas cuantas personas de la servidumbre, al Rey y a la Reina y, por supuesto, a ellos dos. Vestidos con ropas reales es probable que Minato se siente algo inestable con ese cambio. De los dos él es quien más se ve afectado emocionalmente por su entorno.

—N-no es eso —dice dando una respuesta generalizada tanto a Fugaku como a Tsunade. Alternando su mirada, apenado—. La comida es muy rica —dice, evadiendo el tema inicial, sonriendo tímidamente y así zanjando cualquier comentario posterior durante el resto del almuerzo.

El primer paseo con la Reina se sucitaal siguiente día y, de los dos, Fugaku es quien más se resiste a convivir con ella.

¿Por qué tiene qué hacerlo?

Su imagen sobre la realeza es tan pobre como simple. Y su deducción a cerca del por qué la prisa del Rey por adoptar hijos es porque necesita herederos ¿no es así? ¿Por qué fingir entonces que son una familia? Fugaku tiene doce años y ni así lo quiere entender.

—Fugaku ¿qué sucede? Te estamos esperando —lo sabe. Desde hace media hora que Fugaku ve desde la ventana de su habitación, esa que da al enorme jardín real, como el Rey Jiraiya, la Reina y Minato ríen sobre algún chiste malo seguramente del hombre de cabello canoso. 

Un día de campo. ¿Qué tiene de divertido y especial respirar el mismo aire que puede respirar dentro de la enorme biblioteca? Debe admitir que de todo el castillo, ese es su lugar favorito. Nadie lo molesta salvo las inoportunas mucamas que ahora se la viven al pendiente de ellos.

Por eso que la Reina esté justamente ahí con él, y no con Minato como hace unos minutos, le sorprende. ¿En qué momento subió?

—No voy a bajar —responde aunque esa no es una respuesta para la pregunta que la Reina Tsunade le ha hecho. 

—Minato está preguntando por ti —la Reina no obtiene respuesta lo que la insta a acercarse hasta el alfeizar donde el niño está sentado—. ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros? 

Él no es como Minato. No puede ser risueño, amable y confianzudo como él. Por eso, de los dos, Fugaku no es el primero en agradarle a la gente. Luce como un niño malhumorado siempre pero la verdad es que es incluso más radical y observador de lo que Minato es. No puede entregar su confianza a un par de desconocidos así como así. Ni siquiera porque se trate del Rey de Konoha y su esposa.

—Solo quiero que se sientan cómodos aquí —Tsunade se toma su tiempo antes de seguir pues al ver que no hay ni un indicio de Fugaku por continuar hablando, cree que es porque finalmente está siendo sincero por primera vez—. Siempre he querido tener una familia.

—¿Y para eso nos está usando? ¿Para jugar a la casita?

A la Reina no le sorprende la respuesta reacia de Fugaku. De hecho le agrada mucho que finalmente, luego de varios días, estén hablando. No están discutiendo, por supuesto, pero la voz de un niño siempre suena como a reclamo. Aunque sabe perfectamente que Fugaku no es un niño cualquiera. Y por eso es que siente que debe hacer su mejor esfuerzo por entenderlo.

—Mis sentimientos por ti y Minato son sinceros —confiesa intentando tomar su mano, gesto que Fugaku evade al instante pero Tsunade está lejos de rendirse con él. En su lugar solo le sonríe—. ¿Crees que quiero separarte de él, verdad? —el niño la mira, serio.

—¿Y no es así? —la Reina niega, volviendo a insistir en tomar su mano. Acción que finalmente logra—. Mi familia es Minato.

—Lo sé. Y yo no planeo alejarte de tu familia, ¿entiendes? —silencio—. Quieres mucho a Minato ¿verdad? —el pequeño azabache se siente acorralado de pronto. Avergonzado, vira el rostro hacia la ventana, evitando chocar con el ámbar de sus ojos—. Él también te adora.

Dios, ¿cómo terminaron hablando de eso? Es un poco bochornoso pero por alguna extraña razón, lentamente, Fugaku no la aparta. Solo se quedan así, tomados de la mano, compartiendo silencio y secretos. Comunicándose, tal como debió ser desde el comienzo.

—Minato siempre tiene una mirada melancólica y perdida cuando está solo —Fugaku asiente, un poco más expresivo, luego de un par de minutos, con ella—. ¿Sabes por qué?

¿Que si lo sabe? A él también le gustaría saberlo. Le gustaría saber muchas cosas. Cosas que no entiende sobre Minato y sobre sí mismo también. Sobre por qué son tan diferentes aunque...él sabe por qué.

Pensar en ello siempre le otorga una sensación de incertidumbre y hasta de miedo. Es algo que se ha guardado durante mucho tiempo. Algo que ni siquiera Minato sabe sobre él y teme que un día se entere y sea motivo suficiente para que se aleje. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo podrá mantener un secreto de ese tamaño? Él también es un niño. Un niño con una pesada y mágica carga.

Inconscientemente su mano rodea y aprieta la de Tsunade.

—¿Fugaku?

—N-no me... —toma aire aunque el timbre de su voz no se estabiliza del todo—. No me gusta hablar durante el día.

¿Es ella la persona indicada con la cual hablar o simplemente ha sido influenciado por la sensación maternal y de confianza que ella desprende? No lo sabe. No lo sabe pero es la primera vez que siente que podría ser escuchado.

Y Tsunade, ella solo le sonríe. Le sonríe de la misma forma que Minato lo hace. Y eso hace que su corazón se reconforte y que sienta que puede depositar su confianza en alguien como ella.

—Entonces hablemos en el jardín al anochecer. 

Y así lo hacen.

Minato lo sabe pues Fugaku no duerme a su lado, en la cama que comparten, esa noche.

* * *

—Esa noche vi alivio en los ojos de Fugaku y de mi madre por primera vez —dice Minato, recordando el detalle de haberse levantado de la cama y verlos a ambos caminar de regreso a través de la ventana—. Era medianoche.

—Y...¿de qué hablaron él y la abuela Tsunade?

Minato se toma su tiempo, antes de responder, para meditar. Para sentir un poco de culpa. Para reflexionar.

—En ese momento no supe lo que pasaba. No supe ni tuve intenciones de preguntar porque era el tipo de niño que no se interesa en algo hasta que es demasiado tarde para actuar —suspira, volviendo su mirada a su hijo—. Con los años esa respuesta llegó. Siempre me arrepentí de no haber puesto más atención en los sentimientos de Fugaku. Sentimientos que solo le confió a mi madre. A partir de esa noche las cosas mejoraron para nosotros. La Reina nos amó como a nadie pero siempre supe que en su corazón Fugaku tenía un espacio especial. Y no es que eso me hubiese molestado, yo estaba feliz de que así fuera —ríe melancólico con eso último, sincerándose.

—Entonces ¿qué sucedió con él? —la expresión de Minato cambia como si se preparara para abandonar los recuerdos felices y adentrarse a los que más duelen—. ¿Padre?

—Fugaku es...Él es la razón por la que ahora soy Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que la escena que más disfruté escribir es sobre la de Minato y Fugaku. Aaaaah. ¿Esperaban que estuviesen relacionados de ese modo?
> 
> Esta confesión solo hace que las cosas sean más complicadas para Sasuke y Sakura, ¿no creen? ¿Por qué creen que Minato es el Rey y Fugaku no lo fue? ¿Eso no hace automáticamente a Sasuke un candidato al trono tal como Naruto lo es siendo hijo de Minato?
> 
> ¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo!


	16. Suerte de ser yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo tiene referencia a "Lucky to be me" de los increíbles Tony Bennett & Bill Evans.

**12 años antes.**

—¡Corran, mi señora, no se separen!

Hace meses que su visita está programada para conocer el primogénito del Rey.

No pueden retrasar más los días ni pueden contener su emoción, al menos en lo que a la mujer mayor respecta. Por eso en cuanto el capitán de los soldados, que vela su seguridad, ha sugerido acortar el trayecto de viaje por medio de un atajo, ha aceptado sin dudarlo.

Pero hace meses que, también, hay una extraña magia envolviendo al Bosque de Piedra.

Hace meses que los exploradores evitan tomar ese rumbo por los desafortunados sucesos que se producen día con día.

Pero tienen dos días retrasados...No pueden hacer esperar al Rey.

Desafortunadamente la muerte tampoco puede esperar por reclamar almas pues siempre se encuentra ansiosa. Igual que como una vieja amiga a la que no has visto en mucho tiempo y se encuentra furiosa por tu atención.

Atravesar el Bosque para reducir el tiempo de viaje puede ser que haya sido una artimaña sucia de la astuta muerte.

—¡Apresúrense!

La energía negativa y la fuerza desconocida que les paraliza el cuerpo entero a los soldados es sumamente aterradora. Los gruñidos que se oyen no son animales salvajes habitando entre los desfiladeros y las frías rocas.

No es algo que se pueda ver.

Solo saben que algo los persigue. A todos ellos y a una madre con sus dos hijos pequeños.

Primero son un grupo reducido, ahora solo quedan ellos tres. De aquellos soldados no queda ni uno ya. Todos han sido atrapados por una extraña neblina, tal como si se los hubiese tragado.

La mujer corre sin noción de la orientación. En su brazo izquierdo una niña de escasos tres años y en la mano contraria aferra a su hijo mayor de seis. Pero no toda la desgracia ha sido provocada por mero ocio del destino pues uno de los regalos preciados y asediados del Reino aliado de Konoha es el don de la clarividencia. La Reina, descendiente de una estirpe de hechiceros, es prueba fidedigna de ello aunque su capacidad se ha visto limitada con los años y el paso de las generaciones.

Aún así pudo ver, tan solo segundos antes, como el chofer del carruaje que los transportaba dejaba entrevisto sus intenciones.

Los llevo ahí, habiéndole sugerido al capitán un camino más corto, solo para deshacerse de ellos.

Para pagar una deuda.

Para eliminar a los herederos.

Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes...

—¡Toma a tu hermana, rápido! —grita la mujer, desgarradora. ¿Qué gran peso ha colocado en los hombros de su hijo? ¿Qué significan esas palabras que hace que todo su delicado e infantil rostro se descomponga en terror e indecisión? ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer en el futuro?—¡Tómala y huye lejos!

—M-ma...mamá...

Una mujer que nunca fue guerrera de su reino. Quien no destacó en ningún arte del combate.

Una mujer que poseía solo una cosa.

Valor.

—¡Neji, corre!

Pero alguien con esa edad no podría entenderlo. El único entendimiento fue el de saberla muerta cuando su cuerpo fue atravesado por las garras de un animal.

Su garra saliendo del otro lado del estómago de su madre, salpicándolo de sangre, sellando sus recuerdos.

* * *

_(Presente)_

_"Joven Neji"_

_"Joven Neji..."_

Tiene bastante sueño pero la suave voz es insistente. Lo es igual que las esmeraldinas cuencas que tiene por ojos junto a ese gesto preocupado que carga en el rostro. Su silueta está demasiado cerca de él por lo que la sombra que proyecta es un tanto agradable.

Al menos eso le permite a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la luz.

—L-lo siento ¿te desperté? —por supuesto, quiere responderle. Era demasiado obvio que dormía aunque ni siquiera él recuerde en qué momento terminó así—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí...—responde, un tanto somnoliento aún. Ocupa solo unos segundos para levantarse de donde está, tomándose el puente de su nariz con fuerza mientras intentaba reprimir la extraña pesadez de sus ojos.

—Parecías algo... perturbado —Sakura hace una pausa, pensativa en si en verdad es prudente continuar preguntado—. ¿Tenías una pesadilla? —los ojos grises de Neji se abren de pronto, desvaneciendo la sensación anterior —. E-eh...¿Joven Neji...?

—Neji —la Princesa lo mira sin entender—. Solo llámame así. No es necesario que seas tan formal —las mejillas de Sakura se arrebolan, asintiendo. Dejando que transcurran unos segundos. Los suficientes para que Neji la examine con más detalle percatándose de las heridas y pequeños raspones que seguramente Sakura no ha atendido desde lo sucedido en el Bosque de Piedra —. En lugar de seguirme debió de atender esas heridas, Princesa —avergonzada, Sakura intenta cubrirse parte de la piel con las mangas, cabe decir rasgadas además, de su camisa.

—A-ah, no es nada —la oye reír, restándole importancia al tema—. Amm, ¿puedo decirte algo sin que te molestes? —Neji asiente solamente—. Sobre la historia del Bosque de Piedra...¿Tú eras ese niño?

El silencio que se prolonga debería ser suficiente para que Sakura entendiera que ha sido indiscreta. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que oye es la risa de Neji. Una risa sarcástica.

—¿Sasuke te envió a interrogarme? —confundida, Sakura lo mira—. No se ofenda, Princesa, pero la relación que hay entre tú y él no podría parecerme menos rara y falsa.

—¿Rara y falsa?

—Sí —Neji hace una pausa, mirándola serio—. Me parece increíble que se hayan re-encontrado así como así —aguarda un momento como si meditara sus siguientes palabras—. Sasuke es una persona engañosa.

—É-él no...

—Sin ofender pero no lo conoces —Sakura calla, abrupta—. Luces demasiado entusiasmada con él pero es curioso que Sasuke ni siquiera nos haya mencionado alguna vez que conocía a la hija del Rey de Konoha.

—E-Eso es porque... —la Princesa calla de nuevo, meditando. Trayendo a su mente el recuerdo de la última vez que vio a Sasuke, hace años. Asociando aquel hecho con las palabras de Neji, intentando buscar alguna justificación.

Ese recuerdo aún duele. Duele porque fue la separación pero también duele por la manera en que Sasuke la miró. Ahora que lo piensa...Sasuke la ha mirado más veces con esa sensación de molestia que por otra cosa. Como si no quisiera su cercanía. Como si de vez en cuando él recordara un aspecto de su vida y quisiera apartarla.

Como si ella hubiese hecho algo malo.

Aunque el comentario de Neji no ha sido malintencionado, Sakura se plantea demasiadas preguntas tan pronto entiende a lo que se refiere.

Pero...dudar de Sasuke es sinónimo de terquedad de su parte. A pesar de que está convencida de que algo oculta, cuando la realidad es dicha por alguien más tendemos a dudar sobre ello.

—Él no siente nada por ti —Sakura baja la cabeza, apretando los puños—. Desconozco qué razones habrá tenido para aceptar que viajes con nosotros pero...

—Yo sé...—traga grueso—. Yo sé que él no me mira como yo lo miro a él pero... —sentir su espalda ancha. Ella encima de él. Los escasos días que estuvieron solos Sasuke se comportó de una manera distinta. Hay algo más...Algo que definitivamente ha trascendido durante esos años que no se han visto. Sakura lo siente así. No por sentir atracción hacia él sino porque Sasuke mismo ha dejado aberturas en las fugaces miradas o en esos diminutos gestos inusuales que ha hecho con ella—. Sé que él me oculta cosas. Soy consciente de ello desde los seis años —Neji frunce el ceño viendo como Sakura recupera la estabilidad de su voz y de sus gestos, segura de lo que dice e incluso dándole la razón a él—. Esa es razón suficiente para decidir quedarme —hace una pausa—. No busco su amor ni su simpatía, solo...Solo quiero que vuelva a confiar en mí. Quiero recuperar lo que él solía ser.

Recuperar, dice.

Con tales ojos y con tal semblante.

No es intimidación lo que siente, es solo que el rostro de Sakura deslumbra cuando se muestra segura de algo que ni siquiera sabe si sucederá.

Es fuerte de convicción.

—Eso suena igual a si quisieras domesticar a un perro —bromea a lo que ella ríe ante la comparación—. Como sea, no intervendré si eso es lo que quieres pero no creo que hayas venido a buscarme solo para decirme eso.

Sakura lo mira, seria. Gestos divertidos se han esfumado pero lo mira de tal manera como se miraría un problema con una solución un tanto complicada.

—¿Sabes? —Neji no se mueve cuando ella se acerca lo suficiente como para rozarle el cabello, gesto que él no detiene—. Luces muy parecido a alguien que conozco.

—Dudo mucho que tenga el mismo inusual color de ojos que yo —dice irónico, antes de escucharla.

—De hecho...sí —el muchacho enmudece—. Luces idéntico a ella... .

Ella.

Ella, dice.

¿A una mujer?

¿En qué se parecen?

Sakura continúa navegando a través de sus cabellos en un gesto que cualquier juzgaría como íntimo pero está tan absorta ahora que es consciente del parecido que hay con Hinata que no se percata del recorrido de su mano. Cayendo en sus mejillas de no ser porque una mano atrapa su muñeca con fuerza antes de que toque apropiadamente la piel de Neji.

—Sa...

—Ven —no es una petición amable. Es una orden que sale grave de su garganta.

¿Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí? Sakura ni siquiera le ha visto venir. le dijo con voz grave, obligándola a levantarse del suelo y por consiguiente separarla de Neji.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —dice ella, resistiéndose inicialmente.

—Que vengas, dije —a pesar de resistirse, y de tomar el tono de su voz como una orden irritable, Sakura decide aceptar que la guíe a un par de metros lejos de ahí dejando a Neji atrás. 

Qué fastidioso y qué poco suave al tomarla de la muñeca con tanta fuerza. Pero mientras Sakura se concentra en desmeritar esa reacción, ni siquiera se percata de la manera fugaz en la que Sasuke mira a Neji antes de perderlo completamente.

La mirada de alguien receloso.

De alguien que teme que le arrebaten algo valioso.

—Eso fue descortés—reclama, soltándose luego de que se han internado en el bosque varios metros—. Estaba en medio de una conversación.

—No creo que haya sido de importancia —Sakura se cruza de brazos por su contestación—. Si tu curiosidad es enorme, todas tus dudas me las puedes hacer a mí —la Princesa se azora con eso último. ¿Acaso escuchó algo de su conversación con Neji?

—¿P-por qué lo dices? —a sabiendas que podría recibir una respuesta mala, pregunta.

Y Sasuke tendría que sentirse satisfecho y hasta contento de que ella sea tan transparente. Debería sentirse dichoso de poder molestarla o hacerla enfadar. De ridiculizarla y poder ver a través de ella...pero se siente ansioso.

Y parte de ello es debido a la influencia del momento que ha presenciado hace unos momentos.

¿Qué demonios hacía?

¿Estaba tocando la mejilla de...otro?

—Nada —dice, serio, mirando a otro lado.

Pero no es suficiente.

Ese argumento no es suficiente para que Sakura sacie su curiosidad. La recién conversación con Neji le ha recordado el por qué está ahí. Por más que Sasuke le ponga las cosas difíciles, son esos momentos en los que parece ocultar muchas cosas los que ella puede aprovechar.

—¿Nada? —Sasuke no la mira—. Ah, ya veo. Estás acostumbrado a que nadie te cuestione que no sabes qué responder cuando alguien te pregunta.

Ella esperaba eso pero cada que Sasuke realiza un arrebato de molestia, ella termina lastimada de alguna u otra forma. La manera en la que ahora le sostiene con fuerza las muñecas por encima de la cabeza mientras su espalda choca contra el tronco del árbol es abrumadora.

Pero ella ya se convenció de no querer perder.

—Cuida el tono en el que me hablas —silencio, más Sakura no aparta la mirada—. No tientes a tu suerte solo porque nos conocimos hace años.

—Ya sé que no puedo esperar un trato especial de tu parte —dice, seria. 

La fuerza con la que Sasuke la sujeta no es la suficiente como para hacerle daño pero incluso luego de ese comentario siente como el agarre disminuye. La expresión de su semblante también es diferente. Sorpresa. Los gestos de Sasuke se amplifican más cuando Sakura, aprovechando la cercanía y sabiendo de que sus manos están inmóviles por ahora, se acerca lo suficiente como para hacer que sus frentes choquen en un gesto casi amistoso.

Y a la vez íntimo.

—¿Q-qué estás...? —ahora es él quien balbucea.

—¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste tanto?

Sasuke traga grueso.

Que ella diga algo como eso como si lo conociera...¡No se conocen de absolutamente nada!

Pero siempre que pierde la razón vuelve el recuerdo de la Sakura de seis, llorosa y asustada, a su mente.

—Olvídalo —la oye suspirar, apartándose aunque aun cerca de él debido a la posición en la que siguen—. No tengo ganas de pelear contigo ahora —Sakura suspira de nuevo, volviendo a mirarlo—. ¿Me puedes soltar?

Pero ahora es él quien no está satisfecho. ¿Por qué luce desanimada? ¿Por qué luce como si se hubiese rendido con él? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no está insistiendo como lo hizo con Neji?

—No quiero —Sakura, confundida, le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Hablo enserio.

—Oh, yo también lo hago pero parece que lucías más interesada en Neji que en lo que dices acerca de mí.

—Lo que haya hablado o no con él no es de tu incumbencia —¿cuándo? ¿en qué momento comenzó a desinteresarse en él? ¿y por qué lo mira como si lo retara?—. Por favor, suéltame.

—Entonces te viene bien estar con cualquier hombre.

Debió ser fácil detener su mano. Debió ser fácil prever que intentaría algo así tan pronto él comprendiera lo ofensivo de su comentario. 

Debió. Debió. Debió.

Pero no hizo nada.

Aun cuando tiene el rostro ladeado y la mejilla le arde, sabe que las manos de Sakura lo hacen aún más luego de la bofetada. Es como si él mismo no tuviera razón para evitar que ella lo hiciera porque quizá se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del peso de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderme así? —Sasuke, inusualmente callado, no reacciona como ella espera. Pero Sakura está tan furiosa que ni siquiera se percata de eso. Sasuke no dice nada. Solo la mira de un forma extraña. De una manera pasiva e incluso melancólica—. ¡Enserio...! ¡Enserio me sigo preguntando si vale la pena seguir estando a tu lado...!

¿Qué tanto podrían afectar esas palabras? Durante los últimos días estuvo seguro que nada de lo que ella dijera podría influenciarlo de alguna forma. ¿Es esa su forma de callarla o de simplemente no querer seguir oyendo la alternativa que ella ha dado sobre irse de su lado?

Ha sido un impulso...Solo ha tomado su mano y ha traído todo su peso encima de él.

Como si la abrazara.

Como si...

—¿Q-qué estás...?

—Estabas haciendo mucho ruido —intenta justificar aunque es poco creíble por la manera en la que sujeta su cintura y por la forma en la que huele por encima de su cabello. Sin mencionar la manera pacífica en la que pestañea, como si estuviese somnoliento.

—¡No desvíes la conversación! —la oye gritar y la siente querer zafarse pero no la deja.

—Lo que estás haciendo es gritar, Sakura. No es conversar.

—¡Y con justa razón! ¡Acabas de insinuar que soy una fácil! —Sakura calla cuando el aliento de Sasuke se siente peligrosamente en su cuello—. ¡N-no intentes distraerme! —vocifera, rabiosa, insistiendo en apartarse.

—¿No puedes estar callada por un minuto?

—¡Tú empezaste ésta discusión y...!

—Sasuke —el susodicho se ve obligado a soltar a Sakura cuando oye a Pain, y la Princesa no podría estar más aliviada y a la vez sonrojada ante el hecho de que los hubiera visto en esa situación—. Me debes explicaciones.

—No sé qué otra cosa quieres escuchar de mí. Creo que todo quedó bastante claro —argumenta Sasuke, serio.

—Lo que me queda claro es que cometí un error al nombrarte líder de la manada —el azabache entrecierra los ojos, molesto finalmente—. La manada volverá a unificarse —Sasuke no asiente, sin embargo no hay nada que pueda decir que vaya en contra de lo que Pain ordena—. Como sea, ese no es el asunto que quiero discutir ahora—tan pronto Pain pone los ojos en Sakura, la Princesa se estremece, escondiéndose impulsivamente detrás de Sasuke ligeramente—. Namikaze Sakura ¿Qué tipo de aventura ha venido a buscar la hija de Minato con una manada de lobos?

—C-conoce a mi padre...

—La conoces —expresa Sasuke a él, receloso.

—No sería el primero en reconocerla, Sasuke —silencio—. Quiero explicaciones, y las quiero ya.

—A-ah...yo... —¿Qué se supone que diga? ¿Que puede decir para justificarse? Sakura en verdad intenta pensar en algo pero parece que Sasuke está más atento a ser el portavoz esa vez.

—Ella viene conmigo —es todo lo que dice y Sakura en verdad se arrepiente de haberlo dejado hablar. ¡No ha dicho nada útil!

—Creo que no entendiste a quién estaba dirigida mi pregunta, Sasuke —el muchacho entrecierra los ojos, intimidado—. Le hice una pregunta a la Princesa, no a ti.

—Sasuke y yo... —Pain hace un ademán con su mano para callarla de pronto. ¿Qué demonios? ¿No quería una respuesta de su parte?

—Con qué Sasuke y tú, ¿eh? —Sakura, desorientada, no analiza lo suficiente el matiz de su voz ni la intención con la que lo dice. Cuando Pain piensa en Sasuke piensa en un chico solitario al que le gusta su individualidad. El hecho de que la Princesa se refiriera a ambos como un todo en la misma oración, y Sasuke sin intervenir ante ese hecho, le hace cuestionarse.

Sasuke, por su parte, está demasiado tenso justo ahora. ¿Qué pasaría si Pain, decidiera regresar a Sakura a casa?

¿En dónde acabarían sus planes de usarla?

La necesita cerca.

No puede permitir que se vaya.

—Sakura y yo nos conocemos desde niños. Somos amigos —dice, dándole más fuerza a su argumento mientras toma la mano de Sakura en un gesto inesperado—. Esa debería ser razón suficiente para no permitir que la alejes de mí.

—¿Y si decido matarla? —el cuchicheo de algunos miembros de la manada, que decidieron seguir a Pain hasta ahí, se detiene. Los ojos de Sakura se engrandecen y Sasuke casi pierde el aliento—. Namikaze Sakura, todo el Reino debe de estar ocupado en tu búsqueda —dice, severo, dirigiéndose a ella completamente—. No planeo cargar con un delito que no cometí.

—No la secuestré —interviene de nuevo Sasuke, apretando con más fuerza la mano de la Princesa de manera inconsciente—. Nos topamos durante uno de los eventos del Reino, solo fue eso.

—¿Qué hacías cerca del Reino? —Sasuke enmudece. Maldición, ¿qué mierda acaba de decir? —. Te hice una pregunta.

—Nos desviamos. Habían lobos salvajes en la zona y decidimos actuar —dice nervioso, y aunque su argumento carece de veracidad, Pain pasa por alto eso.

—¿Y aún así decidiste traerla? Si la rescataste o lo que sea, pudiste dejarla a salvo en sus tierras —silencio—. Si la fuerza de su extraña amistad es real, si de verdad te importa ésta chica ¿Por qué decidiste traerla sabiendo que es el doble de peligroso?

A unos metros, Suigetsu suelta un silbido discreto, riéndose de la situación. A su lado, Konan le mira reprochándole.

—No cabe duda que contra Pain, Sasuke nunca puede hacer nada —alardea, riéndose con gracia—. Es la única persona contra la que Sasuke no puede ganar.

Sea porque básicamente le debe la vida a ese hombre, o por mero respeto, Sasuke nunca puede dominar el terreno por el que Pain lo lleva, ni siquiera cuando chocan palabras así.

—Parece que te comió la lengua el ratón —insiste Pain, y aunque su comentario no es con el afán de burla, el resto de la manada podría tomarlo así. 

Como si esa fuera una humillación pública. Ante ese pensamiento y ante la imagen de un inamovible e impotente Sasuke, Sakura se siente en el derecho de interceder.

—No encuentro honorable este tipo de humillación pública hacia él —nadie dice nada luego de eso. Porque o la piensan muy estúpida por contradecir a Pain, o porque en verdad tiene razón. Sasuke, a su lado, solo quiere callarla—. Él no me trajo en contra de mi voluntad. Estoy aquí por mi propio pie. ¡Incluso envié una carta a mi familia!

—Incluso si has hecho eso, el asunto es que tu búsqueda no se va a esfumar hasta que regreses a Konoha —hace una pausa, grave—. ¿Por qué crees que aparecimos en el momento oportuno? Las noticias recorren el mundo demasiado rápido y fue fácil deducir la situación pues lo único que estaba en boca de todos era que la hija del Rey de Konoha había sido secuestrada por una especie que hasta hace unos días para todos estaba extinta —Sakura se intimida conforme el tono de voz de Pain aumenta. No eran gritos pero no eran necesarios para sentir sus palabras como un regaño severo—. Ahora, gracias a eso, todos los reinos sospechan de la existencia de los desaparecidos hombres-lobos —hace una pausa antes de continuar sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Namikaze Sakura, tu presencia me está causando problemas y un inmenso dolor de cabeza. No voy a arriesgar a mi gente solo por ti y no me interesa hija de quién seas —luego de eso: Nada. Silencio absoluto. Para este momento las manos de Sasuke y Sakura ya no están unidas y los cuchicheos también han cesado. Aquella ha sido un ultimátum. — Neji, Kiba. Ustedes escoltarán a la Princesa de regreso a casa.

Ante la orden, Sasuke se alarma.

No.

No puede permitir que Sakura se vaya.

—¡Ya dije que ella viene co...! —pero la intervención de Sakura lo detiene.

Plantándose delante de él como si tuviera un plan.

—Debo asumir que eres un hombre honorable ¿no es así? —carente de inflexión, Sakura apuesta a lo grande dirigiéndose a Pain como si olvidara el hecho de que le saca casi una cabeza de estatura, es el líder oficial de todos ahí, y es quien regentemente tiene la voz de mando—. Puedo asumir que es un hombre que cumple las promesas que hace, ¿verdad?

A su lado, Sasuke la ve atónito. Y el resto se encuentra igual de callado pero asombrado.

Están conscientes del poder que representa ser heredera de quien fuera el Rey de Konoha, pero en ellos no aplican sus leyes. Son forasteros. Su ley es la voz de su líder, y por mucho que se tratara de alguien con sangre real, Sakura se asemejaba más a la imagen de la pasividad y la obediencia.

Pero de un momento a otro está ahí, siendo firme y hasta cierto punto osada por dirigirse a un hombre como él de esa manera.

¿No sabe quién es?

¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

Lo único que va a conseguir es que Pain muestre la peor de sus facetas. Es un hombre paciente y justo pero no por algo tiene la fama de ocasionar desastres cuando lo provocan.

—No veo a qué viene todo esto —Sakura frunce el ceño, y todos contienen el aliento (incluyendo a Sasuke) cuando la Princesa acorta la distancia, invadiendo el espacio personal de Pain quedando muy cerca.

—¿Es un hombre de palabra? —insiste, y Pain, apostando por la conciliación, finalmente le responde.

—Lo soy. Y por ello la enviaré sana y salva a casa.

—Yo también soy de palabra. Y siendo ese el caso yo no puedo regresar por el momento —Pain frunce el ceño mientras los cuchicheos entre los demás miembros se hacen más persistentes—. Si crió a Sasuke debo asumir que odia la deslealtad y a la gente que se rinde fácilmente.

—Impresionante —alude él, alzando las cejas genuinamente sorprendido—. Podría tomarme la libertad de elogiar este buen intento de conciliación de su parte, Princesa, pero me reservo el beneficio de la duda al sugerir que esto podría ser parte de un plan elaborado por el Rey —Sakura, ofendida, frunce el ceño—. La magia de las palabras del Rey es poderosa pero eso no funciona conmigo.

—Está bien que piense que estoy aquí con otro propósito pero de ser así hace mucho que habría vuelto a casa y hubiese hecho oficial yo misma la existencia de todos ustedes —ante la conjetura, Pain la encara.

—¿Es una amenaza?

Dios Santo. Sakura va a ocasionar que la maten.

Sasuke interviene, intentando tomarla de la muñeca pero ella rápidamente se sacude el agarre.

—Por supuesto que no lo es —responde, enjundiosa. Casi desapareciendo la dureza de su semblante, suavizandolo como si estuviese platicando con un viejo amigo. Sakura es así. Tiende a ver la bondad de la gente, incluso de aquella a la que no conoce—. Pero hice una promesa. Y no cumplirla va en contra de mis principios, de los de mi padre y también en contra de mi corazón.

—Por favor —suelta Karin, cizañosa. Sasuke apenas y se da cuenta de la presencia de ella pues su mirada ahora recae en Konan quien luce con los ojos cerrados. Gesto que Sasuke interpreta como que está haciendo de ese don mágico desarrollado que solo ella posee.

—Ella está diciendo la verdad, Pain —cuando Sasuke la oye hablar, entrecierra los ojos. 

Aun si Konan no hubiese dicho nada, él habría creído cada palabra dicha por Sakura. Ante esa conjetura, aprieta las manos haciéndolas puños.

Fuera por la firmeza con la que ha dicho las cosas.

Fuera porque ha sido influenciado por su puro carácter.

Fuera porque simplemente él sabe de primera mano qué tipo de persona es ella.

Ser consciente de eso le molesta porque no debería confiar tanto en ella.

—No era necesario que vieras su corazón, Konan —la conjetura de Pain tendría que ser suficiente para que Sakura entendiese un poco el contexto pero es claro que desconoce la realidad de los distintos dones con los que algunos hombres-lobos nacen. Aún así, Sakura parece no prestar atención al comentario pues luce intimidada por él—. Princesa, no me importa si eres la virgen o desciendes de hechiceros...

—Pe-pero ella nos salvó, jefe —Pain detiene su argumento oyendo hablar a uno de los miembros de la manada—. E-ella también se ocupó de nuestras heridas —asegura, haciendo énfasis en señalar su brazo vendado.

—Es cierto. La princesa ha sido muy amable y cuidadosa con nosotros —se alza una voz más, sumando testimonios que nadie pidió. Sakura, sorprendida, comienza a dibujar una imperceptible sonrisa que poco a poco va tomando fuerza.

—La Princesa salvó mi vida —a un lado, Kiba apoya la causa, sonriéndole.

—Desde que la Bella Flor viaja con nosotros, los días con estos olorosos vagos son más tolerables que nunca —Sakura ríe, discreta, ante la forma de Suigetsu de decir las cosas.

—Opino lo mismo —finalmente puntualiza Neji, compartiendo un silencio con Sakura a través de sus ojos.

Sí, todo eso suena genial...si tan solo Sasuke se concentrara en aplaudir el hecho de que todos hayan aportado algo para que Sakura se quede y no estar sintiendo como la bilis se le revuelve al percatarse de las miradas que Sakura y Neji se dan.

—De modo que por ser tan valiente hay que premiarla ¿Eso es lo que tratan de decir? —realza Pain, obtuso.

—Prometo que no daré problemas —ahí está, la súplica de parte de una chica con sangre real. Algo nunca antes visto.

—Creo que no entiende el peligro al que se expone, Majestad.

—Evaluar el peligro cada vez que quiero intentar algo nuevo me quita la oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas —dice con suavidad, como si repensara todas las veces que ha desistido de una idea solo por el miedo a fracasar—. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida dudando.

—A veces es mejor pensar las cosas antes que actuar —puntualiza el hombre.

—Es cierto pero...qué triste sería vivir una vida así ¿verdad?

Qué triste, dice.

Refiriéndose a la diversión.

Un argumento así no es válido para él...Pero sí que lo fue alguna vez. 

Mientras más mira a la Princesa más puede ver parecido en lo que Sasuke solía ser. Ajeno al peligro o a las cosas malas que habitan en el mundo, solía ser un niño sano. Herido y arrebatado del amor familiar pero, a pesar de ello, habían ocasiones en las que parecía recuperar un poco la estabilidad.

Pensar en él y compararlo con la inocencia de ésta chica, que se mira como quien poco o nada conoce de las atrocidades del mundo, le hace sentirse más convencido de que no debe venir con ellos...pero a la vez le hace pensar en qué pasaría si él accediera a decir _"sí"_.

Mientras Pain medita sobre las posibilidades, Sasuke no puede evitar concentrar su mirada en Sakura.

Ella ha hablado en todo ese rato y ha forjado un camino por sí misma.

Debería sentirse satisfecho de no haber movido ni un músculo pero...pensamientos absurdos como el brillo especial que hay en sus ojos le impide pensar más allá.

Cuando se percata de lo que piensa, sacude la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios es lo que está pensando a cerca de ella?

—N-no la llevaremos con nosotros ¿verdad, Pain? —la intervención de Karin lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Solo hasta que Pain vuelve a tomar la palabra, los cuchicheos cesan.

—Namikaze Sakura —la pelirrosa se muerde el labio ante la sensación de sentirse a la espera de un veredicto—. No cabe duda que eres aún demasiado inocente como para creer que sacarás algo bueno de seguir viajando con una manada de hombres-lobo —a medida que las palabras salen de su boca, Sakura ve cada vez menos las posibilidades de quedarse—. Además de eso eres imprudente y torpe...—silencio— pero eres firme y valiente, por lo visto —Sakura contiene el aliento ¿Está...elogiándola? —. Supongo que por esta vez su Majestad gana la apuesta —un sonoro y divertido _"Sí"_ sale de entre los presentes, ocasionando las risas—. Puedes quedarte.

Apenas suelta la oración, Sakura voltea a mirar a Sasuke como un relámpago, corriendo a abrazarlo con emoción.

El azabache apenas y puede cogerla y seguir manteniendo el equilibrio.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

¿Pain acaba de aceptar a Sakura?

¿Y por qué todos parecen hacer una fiesta por ello?

—¡Me-Me estás asfixiando, tonta! —dice, intentando apartarla mientras todos continúan riéndose.

—Sasuke —la voz autoritaria de Pain lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, mirándolo—. Tú serás quien se encargue de la Princesa de ahora en adelante.

Espera...

—¿Q-qué?

—Es tu castigo por desobedecerme.

Aquello debía ser una broma.

Comenzando por el giro de los acontecimientos y terminando tener pensamientos inesperados a partir de las primeras horas con Sakura siendo una más de ellos.

Durante el resto del día no estuvo a su lado pero aunque no hacía falta vigilar que no cometiera actos estúpidos, aún así la miró de lejos. No era como si hubiese conseguido un gran logro pero para ella sí lo parecía.

Para él, por ejemplo, debía serlo. Que Sakura abogara por sí misma y consiguiera prolongar su estadía con ellos le beneficiaba a él de muchas formas...Entonces ¿por qué no se sentía satisfecho con eso?

Y que esté cuidando sus pasos, justo ahora, a esta hora de la mañana, donde los tonos cerúleos aún no se van y aun se siente el frío, le hacen replantearse muchas cosas.

No está cuidándola.

 _S_ olo está asegurándose de que no vaya a cambiar de parecer y decida irse. Solo eso.

Solo...

—Es muy peligroso caminar sola a ésta hora —a Sasuke no le sorprende la aparición de Konan. La ha olido metros atrás aunque sería mentir el decir que no le ha dado curiosidad el saber el motivo por el que ella también decidió seguir a Sakura—. Lo siento, Princesa. No quise asustarla —la oye decir apenas. No está seguro si Konan está consciente de su presencia sobre la rama de ese árbol desde donde mira a Sakura, pero es un poco inusual verla a ella estar tan despierta tan temprano.

—L-lo siento —Sakura se disculpa con demasiada formalidad. Inclinando la cabeza.

Como si para ella ser la hija del Rey de Konoha no significara nada.

Ella podría, si quisiera, echar a perder sus planes. A pesar de ser tan débil, su apellido le da el peso de poner a toda la nación en su contra. Aún así...Sakura es todo menos consciente de todo lo que su presencia significa.

Quizá porque tiene en claro su desventaja al estar rodeada de salvajes...O simplemente porque ella no ve diferencias entre las personas.

Sasuke apuesta por lo segundo, y porque es muy despistada.

—Es inusual ver a una Princesa bajar la cabeza ante alguien que no es noble —aclara Konan, como si leyera la mente de Sasuke. 

—El título de Princesa es algo con lo que nací —Sakura hace una pausa, meditando—. Pero nunca he hecho uso de él —la mujer suelta una risita, sorprendiéndola—. ¿Di-Dije algo malo?

—Para nada. Es solo que eres tal y como Sasuke describió hace tiempo —ante ese comentario, el azabache engrandece los ojos. Y casi puede sentirse expuesto ante la mirada fugaz que Konan da hacia el árbol, como si desde el inicio supiera que está ahí.

—É-Él...¿Él habló de mí?

—Cuando era más joven. Sí.

Aquella revelación es sorpresiva. Sasuke incluso la siente problemática. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué le dice esas cosas? Si bien ha decidido intentar algo con Sakura para su beneficio propio, se siente avergonzado y hasta alterado de que Konan diga tales cosas.

—A él también le gusta dar caminatas al alba —Sasuke se toma el puente de la nariz cuando con eso confirma que, en efecto, Konan sabe que está ahí. Aquella información es problemática para él pero para Sakura no podría ser más preciada. 

Porque es una soñadora.

Porque es una chica tonta con una inocencia abrumadora.

Porque...está enamorada de él.

—Yo...solía hacer esto cuando estaba en casa —el tono de voz de Sakura, sin embargo, se pinta de melancolía sacando a relucir un tema que a Sasuke parece no causarla mucha atención. O quizá porque no quiere ver la realidad de la felicidad de la que Sakura siempre gozó.

—¿Extraña a su familia, Princesa?

—Siempre. 

—¿Entonces por qué está aquí? ¿No hay gente en el Reino que necesita de usted?

—Sí pero...creo que hay alguien aquí que me necesita más...

Sasuke se retira luego de eso.

Como deseando no haber oído aquello.

Como deseando no haber sentido que se refería a él.

Como deseando...no ser él.


	17. Asumiendo lo que nos corresponde

No recuerda la última vez en la que pudo disfrutar de una mañana fría.

Sinceramente poco es el tiempo que ha tenido para sí mismo o para pensar en apreciar algo de lo que sucede diariamente en el día desde que Sakura no está por lo que que salir temprano en la mañana y respirar pesadamente, sin el avistamiento de mucha gente debido a la hora, se siente como un aliciente para él.

No es común verlo hacer una expresión tan seria y tan melancólica pero tanto él como su padre no son cuestionados por el simple hecho de que todos deben suponer se debe comportar así debido a la ausencia de la Princesa. Naruto en verdad agradece eso en silencio; que la gente del reino se abstenga a hacer preguntas pues no sabe si sería capaz de contestar algo claro.

—Te ves fatal —Naruto apresa el vaho que estaba a punto de liberar en cuanto lo oye.

¿Qué hace ahí?

Es demasiado temprano y...

—Sai... —pronuncia su nombre como si fuera víctima de un mal estrago al verlo. Sai, por otro lado, no lo mira diferente. Nunca lo ha hecho. 

Han estado juntos desde niños pero Naruto siente, en este momento, como si estuviese faltando a un código de amistad secreto mientras tiene pensamientos muy profundos sobre él.

Pensamientos que el azabache no sospecha mientras desciende de la montadura de su caballo, subiendo las escalinatas de la entrada principal del castillo para quedar un poco cerca de él.

—Los soldados me dijeron que lucías terrible pero no les creí —comenta Hyuga, quedando finalmente a unos cinco escalones debajo de él.

—¿A qué has venido? —Sai frunce el entrecejo, extrañado por el tono de voz y el lenguaje corporal de Naruto como si estuviese nervioso o evasivo ante algo.

—Mi idea era decírtelo en presencia de tu padre pero supongo que te daré el gusto de la primicia —dice, aguardando unos segundos antes de soltar—. Iré por Sakura —Naruto engrandece los ojos mas no parece tener palabras para añadir, cosa que le extraña aún más a Sai—. Luces sorprendido —no hay respuesta. Y ante eso Sai decide dejar de tener pensamientos arbitrarios y solo concentrarse en lo importante—. Como sea, saldré pronto. Alístate, iremos juntos.

—Espera —el azabache se voltea tras hacer el gesto de volver a descender hacia su caballo—. Mi padre no ha autorizado esto —Sai hace un gesto de asombro al inicio pero luego suaviza sus facciones rozando en la burla irónica.

—Dices eso como si el Rey de Konoha no fuera a darle autorización a su hijo y a su futuro yerno de ir al rescate de su hija.

De nuevo silencio.

¿Desde cuándo Naruto es tan dado a ellos?

Entonces es cuando la sonrisa se le borra y se manifiesta una precaución inminente. Naruto lo mira como se mira a alguien con lástima, y, aunque no es su intención, Sai recibe esa mirada con el peso que conlleva sentirse dolido pero también con las ansias de protegerse ante lo que sea que esté pasando por la mente del rubio.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto y apresúrate —insiste una vez más teniendo una vaga esperanza de que su preocupación sea sin fundamentos.

—No iré —Pero la respuesta de Naruto solo acrecienta esa incomodidad en el pecho. O más bien siente que todo es la suma de su enojo espolvoreado con inquietud y ansiedad aunque la primicia se la lleva la molestia, acentuando claramente su desacuerdo luego de oírlo decir eso.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no te importa tu hermana? —Naruto niega, ofendido, aclarándole seguidamente.

—No es eso lo que quise decir —Naruto es incapaz de mirarlo. En estos momentos se siente indigno de hacerlo por una razón diferente a la molestia original de Sai. Tras hablar con su padre apenas hace unas horas varios hechos referente a la familia Hyuga se esclarecieron gracias al Rey pero Minato parecía menos alegre y menos convencido antes de decirle aquello. Como si por todo ese tiempo hubiese guardado ese secreto por una razón—. Hablé con mi padre —ante el comentario Sai cede un poco ante su tono de voz creyendo ilusamente que Naruto se refiere a que han abordado el tema de Sakura y su pronto rescate.

—¿Por fin enviará un grupo de búsqueda?

¿Qué demonios le pasa? piensa Sai al ver como Naruto parece abrir la boca para segundos después cerrarla y zigzagear la mirada como si fuera la reencarnación de la indecisión.

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es lo que lo tiene así para que...?

—Sé lo de Hinata, Sai —una vez más el rostro de Sai se drena de expresiones salvo que ésta vez el asombro se baña de ansiedad y temor.

—Sabes de Hinata ¿qué cosa? —aun así Sai responde mordaz. A la defensiva. Como si las palabras de Naruto se le clavaran como una acusación que el va a evadir a toda costa—. ¿Y a qué viene el repentino cambio de tema?

—Nunca me di cuenta...Aunque quizá solo pretendí ser ciego —a medida que Naruto llega al borde del primer escalón, Sai se siente como si estuviese siendo juzgado. Como si el panorama le diera a entender que Naruto un día iba a saber todo _a cerca de eso_ y que a él le tendría que tocar estar debajo, como ahora—. Tu y ella no se parecen.

Sin embargo su instinto es enfadarse.

No.

Está más que enfadado.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Los Hyuga poseen ojos grises —la mirada de Sai se vuelve sombría y es como si todo su cuerpo sufriera una reacción brusca en cuanto ese argumento le sabe como a veneno—. Sai, ya sé que tú no eres...

Las palabras de Naruto se ven cortadas por un quejido que se le escapa de los labios cuando Sai lo estampa con desmesurada fuerza contra la pared de las escalinatas. En menos de dos segundos ha reducido la distancia y ha llegado hasta él tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, obligándolo a que se calle como lo hace un animal salvaje y herido contra la mayor amenaza que tiene en frente.

Pero, como es de esperarse, su instinto y sus motivos para hacer eso son de índole irrelevante para los soldados que cuidan y velan siempre la seguridad de los Namikaze sea cual sea la razón en la que se atente su bienestar. Cualquier intento de violencia debe ser reprendido; y cuando Naruto se percata de la expresión escandalizada de los soldados que se acercan a auxiliar en cuanto los ven, los detiene con un gesto piadoso.

—No se acerquen —pide con dificultad pues aún Sai sabiéndose expuesto ante los soldados del Rey, no parece ceder su fuerza en el agarre.

—¡Pero Príncipe...!

—Por favor. Obedezcan.

Puede que a él no le importe o quizá simplemente está cegado por la ira y el dolor en este instante pero Naruto es consciente que por muy hijo de los Hyuga que sea, podría ser castigado severamente por haberle puesto una mano al heredero del Rey.

Por eso suplica hasta con los ojos que no se acerquen.

—Sai... —en cuanto vuelve su vista al azabache, lo que mira a través de sus ojos son un sin fin de emociones que le hacen sentir culpable de pronto—. No tienes que seguir mintiéndome. No tienes qué fingir conmigo.

—¡Cállate!

Las armaduras de los soldados, a unos metros de ellos, vuelven a sonar en cuanto dan pauta a intervenir, ésta vez enserio, en cuanto el joven Hyuga eleva la voz unas dos octavas y azota de nuevo a Naruto contra la pared de forma más violenta que la anterior. 

Sin embargo Naruto vuelve a pedir que no intervengan.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! —oportuno y también colérico, Kakashi se salta, por supuesto, las súplicas de Naruto pasando de él para tomar a Sai por los hombros y alejarlo en contra de su voluntad pues es su deber el velar por la seguridad de sus señores incluso si estos le piden que no lo hagan. Él podría ser el único en tener ese tipo de permiso siendo la mano derecha del Rey por lo que eso lo convierte en el protector indiscutible de sus hijos también—. ¡¿Qué cree que hace, Príncipe Hyuga?!

Naruto, un tanto agradecido al final de poder respirar con normalidad nuevamente, se toma el cuello pasando algo de saliva para luego sentir a alguien a su espalda.

Cuando voltea y vea a su padre de pie, todo explota.

—¡Lo prometió! ¡Prometió que ese secreto se lo llevaría hasta su tumba!

La acusación confirma las sospechas de Naruto aunque no es como que hubiese pensado que su padre fuera un mentiroso. Aun así, tan pronto le dijo _eso_ ayer, quiso conservar un poco de esperanza pero dado el grito de Sai y la mirada llena de culpa de su padre, no hay más cabida a las dudas.

Sai no es hijo de los Hyuga.

Al menos no de sangre.

—¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No toleraré que ofenda al Rey, Príncipe Hyuga! —El azabache flaquea un poco la fuerza de sus brazos, casi dejándose caer de no ser porque dos soldados ahora le sujetan fuertemente. Sin embargo no baja la cabeza. La mirada hacia Minato persiste como quien ha sido herido por alguien en quien depositó su confianza—. Escolten al Príncipe Hyuga a fuera del Castillo y luego...

—Kakashi, no —interviene Minato, pintando intenciones de descender las escalinatas para impedirle que siga sosteniendo así al muchacho pero Sai se le adelanta, ahorrándole la falsa condescendencia que piensa él tiene—. Sai...

—Me lo prometió —Minato acepta sus palabras con responsabilidad, dibujando un semblante entristecido no propio de él—. Pero debí suponerlo...No importa que tanto me lo hubiese jurado, el Rey siempre puede oponerse a lo que promete.

—¡Joven Hyuga! —reprende Kakashi ante la osadía mas Minato le hace un gesto con la mano a su caballero para que guarde silencio.

—Te doy mi palabra, Sai. Hinata no se enterará de nada a menos que seas tú quien se lo diga —Sai no agradece ni mucho menos. Solo está ahí, sosteniéndole la mirada con la decepción y el coraje brotándole de los ojos.

Prometer.

Suelta un bufido ante la ironía.

—No cumplió con lo primero. No cumplirá con todo lo demás que me prometa.

* * *

—Lo siento. **_  
_**

Las ganas de Naruto de salir corriendo detrás de Sai se pueden ver a través de su rostro. Algo de lo que seguramente nunca podría huir ninguno de ellos era la manera tan sincera, y a la vez contraproducente, en la que los Namikaze no pueden ocultar lo que los agobia o lo que les causa alegría.

Naruto en especial siempre ha sido, desde pequeño, una persona muy expresiva por lo que intentar desviar la importancia de su gesto arrepentido por el daño que cree le ha causado a una persona importante para él sería muy cruel.

Minato, sin embargo, sabe que el no reservarse ninguna emoción es debido a Kushina y a la marca indeleble que aún vive en sus hijos. Y eso es algo que, si bien dada la situación en la que se encuentra no debería ser propicia para que él sonría, aún así le causa felicidad. El saber que conservan la capacidad de sentir y expresarse intacta. Tal y como Kushina solía ser.

—En verdad te pareces mucho a tu madre, Naruto —expresa en tono suave como si fuera una conversación más entre padre e hijo. Una conversación que no conserva el peso de nada—. No tienes que pedir disculpas. Quien se debe disculpar soy yo.

—Eso no es... —la bondad de Naruto es similar a aceptar la culpa que le corresponde como amigo de Sai. Como el culpable de haberlo incitado de manera injusta a reaccionar de ese modo a pesar de saber que todo podría terminar tan mal como finalmente lo hizo. Por otro lado Minato no lo culpa ni un poco. De tratarse de Fugaku, él habría hecho lo mismo—. Yo... —lo ve apretar los puños—. Se supone que eso era un secreto entre tú y él, y aún así yo...

—Está bien. En verdad me sentiría mucho peor al seguirte ocultando más cosas cuando se supone nos prometimos no tener más secretos entre nosotros.

—¡Pero...! ¡Pero se lo prometiste a él! 

—Lo sé...Pero tú eres mi hijo.

En algún otro momento Naruto hubiese ejercido su derecho como hijo del Rey y le hubiese encantado obtener todas las respuestas a las preguntas que siempre tuvo por la fuerza pero las cosas son diferentes ahora.

La manera en la que ve a su padre es distinta pero no en el mal sentido. Todo lo que le ha dicho, las cosas que ha hecho y las cosas que ha visto, Naruto siempre creyó que detrás del título de ser Rey no debían existir dificultades mayores a la de simplemente ordenar y ser una figura de autoridad pero ahora mismo es consciente de que poco o nada conoce a su padre.

Poco o nada ha pensado en él a profundidad como para plantearse el cómo es que se convirtió en Rey.

La revelación sobre el abuelo Jiraiya es algo que aún se encuentra digiriendo mientras que el asunto de Sai es algo que también le ha sorprendido al punto de pensar que su padre ha estado soportando el peso de las verdades ocultas por mucho tiempo él solo.

Si lo ve de esa manera se siente increíblemente mal por él.

Y se siente un imbécil por la manera en la que actuó algunas veces a su lado.

—Como Rey hay ciertas leyes que me restringen también de hablar sobre varios temas con mis herederos, incluso si son mis hijos de sangre pero últimamente he pensado que has crecido lo suficiente, Naruto, como para comenzar a contártelas. 

—Pero el asunto de los Hyuga era algo que solo debían saber Sai y tu —Naruto está a la espera de que Minato agregue algo pero no lo hace por lo que continúa hablando—. ¿Por qué me lo has contado?

—¿Que lo haya hecho ha cambiado tu modo de ver a Sai? —el Príncipe niega de inmediato—. Dices que es un tema que no te concierne pero desde pequeño has visto a Sai como un hermano. Desde ese momento su secreto dejó de pertenecernos solo a nosotros dos, también pasó a ser tuyo.

—¿Piensas que él me lo hubiese dicho alguna vez? —Minato asiente, seguro—. ¡Aún así, no es bueno romper promesas! ¡Yo no debí obligarlo a decirme! ** _  
_**

—Se puede romper las reglas en ocasiones —hace una pausa—. Estoy seguro que no lo hiciste con intención de lastimarlo aunque sientas que así ha sido. Solo quiero que entiendas que en ocasiones puedes romper las reglas si eso es en beneficio de alguien.

—¿Viste como me miró? Yo no creo que le haya traído ningún beneficio a él —cabizbajo, Naruto tiene fresco en su mente el rostro de Sai sintiéndose decepcionado y traicionado. Y eso solo alimenta más su tristeza—. Las reglas y las promesas existen por algo ¿no es así? Para no romperlas jamás.

—Yo solía pensar eso...Solía creer que no romper las reglas me facilitarían la vida y no tendría que preocuparme por nada —el tono de voz en Minato se vuelve bajo, casi como si fuera un susurro lamentable cargado de recuerdos que por mucho tiempo ha mantenido bajo llave—. Seguir una regla, hace tiempo, me costó el perder a alguien a quien amaba.

—¿Alguien...?

—Sí. A la persona que me hizo Rey.

Naruto asume que esa respuesta conllevará a más preguntas, y esas preguntas conllevarán a finalmente librar a su padre de la pesada carga del secreto más grande con el que ha cargado todo este tiempo.

Y que él, por supuesto, estaría dispuesto a llevar ahora.

—Siéntate, Naruto. Es hora de que te cuente todo sobre Fugaku.

* * *

_"Luces idéntico a ella..."_

Sakura no puede dejar de pensar en la conversación de ayer con Neji.

Y tampoco ayuda mucho que lo vea la mayor parte del día.

—Levanta más el brazo, preciosa —apartado de ella y de Suigetsu, que hace de entrenador en este momento, Neji luce demasiado tranquilo y hasta aburrido por estar ahí. Nadie se lo pidió, ciertamente, pero Sakura se siente inusualmente feliz de tener más compañía de la que pensó que tendría en un inicio al comenzar a viajar con una manada de hombres lobo—. Déjame enseñarte cómo se hace.

La voz divertida e intencionada a seducirla de Suigetsu le resulta graciosa.

Es muy curioso pensar que hace un par de días estaba recibiendo lecciones sobre los comportamientos de una dama y ahora esté en medio de una práctica con la espada. Es como si alguien hubiese conspirado a su favor y haya decidido que finalmente era su tiempo.

Su tiempo de sentirse en libertad de hacer muchas cosas de las que fue privada durante su niñez como arriesgarse sin pensar si el resultado va a ser bueno o malo. Como aprovechar la cercanía de Suigetsu mientras le corrige, según él, la postura, deslizando su pierna en medio de las de él, derribando su equilibrio, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

No es una carcajada lo que sale de los labios de Neji pero se oye claramente una risita ante lo acontecido, burlándose.

Suigetsu, tan aturdido como sorprendido por la velocidad con la que ahora está en el suelo mirando el cielo, comparte una sonrisa con Sakura quien se cuela entre sus ojos, riendo con fuerza.

—No lo viste venir ¿cierto? —la oye en medio de risas, viendo como le ofrece su ayuda para levantarse.

—Ciertamente, mi Princesa —confiesa, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabello con algo de pena.

—¿Qué podrías esperar de la hija del Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha? —Neji finalmente se acerca un poco dando aquél dato como si fuera algo que todo hombre en la edad media debería saber pues es sabido por todos que Minato fue un espléndido soldado al frente de las tropas de su padre, el antiguo Rey Jiraiya—. Supongo que fuiste entrenada por él personalmente para que reacciones tan rápido y tengas esos reflejos de miedo.

—Algo así —confiesa no muy efusiva. Como si el recuerdo no fuera del todo agradable—. Mi padre pasaba la mayor parte del día entrenando a mi hermano. A mí solo un par de veces.

—Eso lo hace aún más increíble —Sakura mira a Neji, confusa—. Que hayas aprendido tan rápido en solo un par de sesiones.

—El hijo del Rey debería temerle a mi bella Flor.

Temerle.

No es que Sakura pensara alguna vez en ir en contra de las leyes y luchar por el trono en las mismas condiciones que su hermano. Siempre supo que su futuro era fuera de Konoha pero...que por primera vez se le reconozca que tiene todo para poder ser tratada como un igual con Naruto le hace sentir bastante bien. Por mucho tiempo ha vivido bajo la sombra que proyecta ese hambriento Sol una vez que toca cualquier superficie.

Sakura adora a Naruto, por supuesto, pero siempre fue blanco de comparaciones y comentarios malintencionados solo por haber nacido mujer.

Que un par de extraños como Neji y Suigetsu, ajenos a cualquier tipo de información sobre el tipo de relación que llevan los hijos de Minato, digan con sinceridad tales palabras le hace sentir importante.

—¿Princesa? —Neji tiene que llamarla un par de veces más para traerla de nuevo al presente—. ¿Sakura?

—Ah, ¿Sí? L-lo siento. Estaba recordando algo.

—Decía que el hijo del Rey debería tener cuidado si un día decides ir por la silla del Rey —la Princesa ríe ante el comentario.

—No creo que eso pase. Puedo tener buenos reflejos pero no tengo la preparación ni los años de experiencia que mi hermano sí. Además no me interesa heredar las obligaciones de mi padre —Suigetsu y Neji se miran entre sí como si intercambiaran un código secreto.

—Bueno, pues ahora sí le llevarás ventaja en algo —Sakura mira a Neji, curiosa por lo que tiene qué decir—. Oficialmente te has unido a una manada de hombres-lobo. Esa experiencia no la tiene él —la pelirrosa sonríe, sonrojándose un poco por el cumplido.

—Pain no acepta a cualquiera —secunda Suigetsu, divertido. Y Sakura, en verdad, está dispuesta a agradecerles sus comentarios de no ser por la interrupción _alguien más._

—Y eso me trajo un severo dolor de cabeza — a pocos metros, que a medida que avanza va disminuyendo aún más, Sasuke sale de entre los arbustos frotándose los brazos con hastío—. Maldición, qué maldito frío hace —ofrece _amablemente_ su comentario, enfilando sus ojos directamente a Neji primero y luego a los otros dos—. Parece que te estás tomando muy enserio lo de entrenar y añadir algo más a tu mediocre repertorio de ataques reales —Sakura frunce el ceño de inmediato. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Apenas amanece y ya está ofendiendola sin ella hacer absolutamente nada para molestarlo.

—¿Eres así de insoportable durante las mañanas? —Sasuke ahora es quien frunce los labios. Si esperaba que Sakura dejara de ser tan contestona de la noche a la mañana, bueno, en realidad eso lo convertía en un imbécil—. Creí que la temperatura de los hombres-lobo era perfecta —añade la Princesa dando un par de pasos lejos de Suigetsu, maniobrando con la espada, para volver a retomar el entrenamiento.

¡Lo está ignorando!

—Hoy amaneciste muy habladora —comenta pasando de esos dos hasta llegar a ella quien al principio no se inmuta solo hasta que lo ve acercarse demasiado a su rostro para luego bajar un poco a la altura de su cuello, susurrándole lo siguiente—. No tiene idea, Princesa, de lo caliente que puedo ser.

—¡Eres un cerdo! —divertido de su gran hazaña, Sasuke retrocede hábilmente en tanto Sakura arremete contra él lanzando una tajada con la espada al aire. Pronto se vuelve una persecución bastante divertida al menos para uno de ellos dos—. ¡Quédate quieto para que pueda golpearte! —sin embargo es la mano de Sasuke la que detiene la suya en el aire, enfadándola aún más.

—Ésta vez no, Sakura —dice, burlón, quitándole la espada con facilidad para luego colocarse detrás de ella y pasar nuevamente la espada por encima de su cuerpo en forma horizontal de modo que Sakura queda con la espalda pegada a su pecho y sin la posibilidad de poder huir hacia adelante pues la espada está haciendo como barrera—. No te lo había dicho pero la verdad es que hueles bastante bien —Sakura, con la sensibilidad térmica de un gato, siente como se le eriza la piel pero también se encuentra lo suficientemente lúcida para tirar su codo hacia atrás, dando directo en el estómago de Sasuke, liberándola en cosa de nada—. ¡Eso duele, maldita sea!

—¡Deja de fastidiarme entonces! —replica, colérica y roja del rostro.

—Me encanta la forma en la que juegan. Es tan adorable —comenta Suigetsu, divertido.

—Suigetsu, cierra tu boca —reprende Sasuke aunque no es como si el albino le fuese a hacer mucho caso.

—¿Sabes? En lugar de molestarla deberías hacer lo que Pain te pidió.

En cuanto Neji abre la boca es como si Sasuke sintiera una penetrante lagunilla mental sobre enfado, enfado y más enfado. Ciertamente podría estar hasta agradecido que Suigetsu, siendo el metiche que es, haya ofrecido a darle una lección a Sakura durante la mañana, ahorrándole a él la pesada carga de hacerlo por sí mismo pero...¿Qué demonios hace Neji ahí?

¿Quién lo invitó?

¿Y por qué Sakura le ha sonreído como boba por un par de palabras que bien él pudo haberle dicho segundos antes de que él apareciese?

Aunque dudaba, ciertamente, de que él hubiese obtenido el mismo resultado. Es decir, es inevitable no querer molestarla y que ella responda así de histérica. Es como un tipo de costumbre pero él también puede elogiarla. Sabe qué parte de Sakura tocar para hacerla sonrojar y que lo mire con tal devoción que le haga entender a él que acercarse a ella es una tarea sencilla.

Pero entonces...Ese imbécil.

Y Sakura es tan asidua a ser amigable con todos.

Así ha sido desde siempre.

¿Por qué le molesta tanto?

—Yo no dije que aceptaría —influenciado o no por la molestia que siente, todas las ganas de molestar a Sakura solo para ver sus divertidas expresiones se esfuman dejando únicamente ese mal genio que siempre lo acompaña la mayor parte del día—. Hazlo tú si tanto te importa ella.

El comentario sabe a veneno.

En cuanto Sakura choca miradas con Sasuke es como si la estuviese juzgando duramente. Y ella es tan receptiva a todo que aunque sabe que no ha hecho nada para ganarse ese gesto, lo mira como si se sintiera culpable por algo invisible que aparentemente Sasuke sí ve.

Apenas hace unos horas se encontraba absolutamente contenta de poder haber dado el primer paso para poder continuar a su lado pero ¿en verdad le molesta tanto tener que prestale un poco de su tiempo? Es como si fuera una carga. Una que él no pidió; si lo analiza bien Sakura está ahí debido a su insistencia.

Pero él también dijo tales cosas como que debía estar a su lado por ser conocidos ¿no es así?

¿Cómo puede una persona cambiar de opinión tan rápido?

¿Y por qué se siente como si ella siempre fuese el origen de todo?

—Si a la Princesa no le molesta.

Sakura quisiera agradecer. Agradecer a Neji por sus buenas intenciones pero la verdad es que mientras más mira a Sasuke, y él a ella, es como si el piso se fracturara dejando una enorme zanja entre los dos. Una zanja demasiado profunda y ancha que difícilmente se pueda rellenar.

—Está bien—responde con demasiada apatía pero eso no importa.

A Sasuke no le importa si luce desmoralizada o si luce entristecida.

Sakura es consciente de ello cuando solo lo ve fruncir el ceño para perderse luego entre la protección del bosque.

* * *

—¿En dónde está Sasuke?

La pregunta de Konan aturde un poco a Sakura más siente que no hay necesidad de ocultar un poco su semblante ante la mención de su nombre. Por supuesto tampoco responde, solo avanza un poco más cediéndole la palabra a uno de los muchachos que la acompañan.

—Asumamos como que solo huyó de sus obligaciones —antes de que Suigetsu añada algo más, la silueta de Sasuke se deja ver solo segundos después de ellos arribar al punto de encuentro donde la mayoría de los miembros de la manada ya están reunidos alrededor de una fogata.

—¿En dónde estabas?

Ahora es Pain quien habla como quien solo espera que le respondan pues no hay suavidad en su modo de preguntar distinto al de Konan.

Sakura solo observa.

Observa porque no es su problema ni su deber interceder ésta vez.

Está claramente molesta y ofendida por lo de hace unas horas y aunque su naturaleza es la de ayudar incondicionalmente a quien lo necesite, justo ahora no quiere ni tiene intenciones de abogar por él.

—Neji —el de ojos perla atiende al llamado de Pain casi de inmediato. No luce como si estuviera de mal humor, simplemente pareciera que su voz es de por sí el tipo de voz autoritaria al que harías caso estando de cualquier ánimo—. ¿Tu ayudaste a la Princesa con sus prácticas hoy? —el muchacho asiente mas Sasuke no luce realmente preocupado de que Pain se esté enterando de eso justo ahora. Incluso no luce nervioso cuando éste le devuelve la mirada con claro gesto de molestia—. Esa tarea te la asigné a ti, Sasuke.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo —Sakura baja la mirada, evitando toparse con la de él—. Neji, en cambio, parece querer ocupar su tiempo con ella. Que él se haga cargo ahora.

Claramente Sasuke es de ese tipo de persona que ignora por completo el daño que ocasiona con sus palabras. Para Sakura esa _"pérdida de tiempo"_ engloba muchas cosas pero ¿qué puede esperar de él? Aún así no encuentra un razonamiento lógico a este comportamiento.

Entiende perfectamente que la personalidad actual de Sasuke es demasiado alejada a la que alguna vez ella experimentó pero es como si ahora la razón de su molestia fuera sin fundamentos. No lo ha molestado ésta vez, entonces ¿por qué está actuando como un imbécil? Pero aún sabiendo eso no puede evitar sentir que se trata de una especie de rechazo.

—Te lo ordené a ti —Pain aguarda silencio antes de añadir—. Pero ya que estás a la defensiva entonces no me quedará más remedio que regresarla al Reino.

—¡No!

¿Qué tan necesitado está él de ella y que tan necesitada está ella de él?

Para Sakura la respuesta a ese grito al unísono con Sasuke es, sin duda, diferente a la de él.

Por supuesto no quiere irse sin haber intentado lograr un cambio en él mientras que en Sasuke, aunque las intenciones son claramente debido a que la necesita para acercarse a Minato, su pensamiento es influenciado y manipulado por algo que no entiende.

No puede regresarla.

¡No puede solo dejar que se vaya así!

Por todo lo que ha luchado...Por todo lo que busca conseguir...Por todo lo que...

Cuando la mira de reojo, descubriendo que ambos han gritado lo mismo, se siente expuesto. No ante su manada, ante Pain, ni mucho menos ante ella; se siente expuesto ante sí mismo y ante lo que de verdad ha influido para que haya reaccionado de esa manera.

Es porque en verdad la quiere tener cerca...

No...¿Qué demonios acaba de pensar justo ahora?

Sorprendido y avergonzado de su propia estupidez siente como las mejillas le arden.

—¿No?

—Q-quiero decir... —la inoportuna pregunta de Konan no ayuda a nada hasta que nuevamente Pain vuelve a tomar la palabra como si aquél acontecimiento bochornoso no fuera de su importancia, lo cual Sasuke agradece ridículamente en secreto. El hecho de que Pain no se haya detenido a cuestionar su estupidez o sus motivos.

—Solo cumple con lo que te ordené —dice serio zanjando el tema. Sasuke agradece, una vez más, que sea así.

—¿Princesa? ¿Está bien? —la pregunta de Kiba distrae a Sasuke por un momento como si fuera atraído de manera inevitable a mirar el enrojecido rostro de la Princesa producto quizá de un pensamiento atestado de falsas ilusiones y cursilerías. 

Ilusiones que él ha incrementado por mero impulso sin ver la magnitud de las cosas. Pedir abiertamente, casi exigiendo a gritos, que Sakura no se fuera era como decirle a ella, en un código que ella interpretaría a su conveniencia, como que en verdad deseaba que se quedara.

Pero ¿no era así?

Incluso por su cabeza también había pasado ese pensamiento.

Dios...Se está volviendo un idiota.

—S-sí —dice ella, negando.

Contradiciéndose de una manera bastante tierna para el resto de la manada que suelta una risilla complementaria. Sasuke decide dejar ese tema por la paz, caminando a sentarse un poco alejado de la fogata pero sin dejar de otorgarle a Sakura su atención hasta que la ver terminar por sentarse a lado de Kiba y Suigetsu, recibiendo un cuenco de arroz para comer.

Durante los primeros minutos ninguno de ellos dice nada, y no es como que Sakura o él pudiesen aportar algo o simplemente ponerse a conversar como si fueran amigos de antaño. El resto de la manada come y comparte una que otra anécdota que solo le concierne a unos cuantos mientras que Kiba y Suigetsu discuten sobre quién de los dos puede comer más que el otro.

En el tronco contiguo a ellos está Neji, silencioso. No es muy hablador tampoco pero hay cierta pesadez en sus ojos como quien mantiene, en ese momento, un pensamiento constante.

Sasuke decide dejar de prestarle atención a todo lo demás volviendo a mirar a Sakura quien finalmente comienza a comer; y pareciera que eso indica que también él puede hacerlo pero, por supuesto, subestima la curiosidad de Sakura y su gran boca para abordar otro tema de la nada.

—Eh, joven Pain —el hombre levanta la mirada solamente en señal de su atención—. ¿Qué sabe acerca del Bosque de Piedra?

La atención que recibe de todos, a la par de su silencio, es inmediata.

—¿Qué sé sobre él? —Sakura baja el cuenco de arroz hacia su regazo, irguiéndose en una mejor postura para poder explicarse mejor. Desde luego aunque Pain luce como alguien que te intimidaría con solo mirarlo es, sin duda, el más respetuoso y neutral de todos. Su pregunta, por supuesto, no sería evadida si se lo preguntaba a alguien como él —. ¿Le inquieta la vida fuera del Reino, Princesa?

—Desde luego —afirma, hambrienta de saber—. La vida dentro del Reino es completamente diferente a ésta. Hasta hace unos días el Bosque de Piedra solo me era conocido a través de los libros de mi padre. Por supuesto que quiero saber... —hace una pausa—. Quiero saber a qué otras cosas tendré que enfrentarme en el futuro y para eso necesito conocer del mundo visto a través de sus ojos.

—O bien podría regresar a casa y olvidarse de todo esto —sin embargo Sakura no retrocede ni un poco ni flaquea en querer dejar de mirarlo con insistencia—. Esa curiosidad que tiene ahora en el futuro podría ser peligrosa —dice mirando intencionalmente a Sasuke como si supiera algo que nadie más ve.

Ante eso Sasuke rehuye la mirada, arrepintiéndose luego de haberlo hecho.

¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

¿Por qué Pain le ha mirado luego de mencionar aquello?

Él, y solo él, tiene en claro lo que pretende al tener a Sakura ahí. 

Luego de él, por supuesto, está Madara. Hasta el día de hoy Sasuke ha sido cuidadoso en borrar sus huellas pues hasta donde sabe nadie de la manada, ni siquiera Pain, sabe que se ve a escondidas con él. De hecho nadie sabe nada. Nadie, ni siquiera Sakura, es conocedor de su pasado ni mucho menos de lo que ha pretendido desde su reencuentro con la hija de Minato.

Nadie sabe ni tiene qué saber porque es algo sumamente personal.

¿Con qué intenciones Pain tendría que haber dicho tal cosa para luego mirarlo como si estuviese enterado de algo que Sasuke ni siquiera ha revelado?

—Tendré el valor para soportarlo —la voz calmada de Sakura finalmente aplaca esa incontenible ansiedad aunque ya ni siquiera recuerda correctamente cuál era su pregunta.

Pain, dubitativo, reconoce la inocencia de Sakura como un peligro. 

Principalmente para sí misma. 

Del mismo modo que reconoce que sus sospechas con respecto a Sasuke ya no son más una idea absurda. Y aunque le gustaría tener una charla con él, en este momento se decanta únicamente por apartar ese pensamiento para otra ocasión, volviendo a concentrarse en la pelirrosa.

—El Bosque de Piedra no siempre fue habitado por criaturas mágicas. Hubo un tiempo en el que fue el camino más transitado por comerciantes, mercenarios y otras figuras de la nobleza. Sin embargo siempre se supo que poseía cierta energía mágica aguardando dentro de sus riscos y peñascos —hace una pausa descubriendo que la atención ya no es solo de la Princesa sino de todo aquél que anteriormente se encontraba murmurado—. Se dice que la descendiente de una bruja utilizó la energía mágica del Bosque para desencadenar una maldición.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —llena de curiosidad pero también de inocencia, Sakura se ve superada por la segunda que la caracteriza no dándose cuenta inmediatamente del motivo por el que una mujer herida terminaría haciendo eso.

—Traición —la hija de Minato contiene el aliento—. Una mujer herida es capaz de todo pero una bruja traicionada es un peligro inminente. Sintiéndose traicionada por su amante desencadenó toda su ira en una maldición usando el Bosque de Piedra como el lugar en el que podría alimentarse de las almas de todo hombre que se atreviese a cruzarlo a modo de venganza. Sin embargo la misma maldición la encadenó a la energía mágica del Bosque volviéndola un ser errante que deambularía por la eternidad.

—Las sombras... —deduce Sakura a lo que Pain simplemente asiente—. ¿Es por eso que solo asesina a hombres? —un segundo asentimiento le da la respuesta.

—Y eso explica porqué la Princesa fue la única capaz de vencerla —añade Kiba como si el descubrimiento fuera también algo enorme para Sakura mientras ata cabos—. Entonces el hecho de que usara la peluca...

—La distrajo además de que el olor de la Princesa, al estar rodeada de ustedes, la hizo confundirse aún más —de nuevo hace una pausa, cruzándose de brazos mirando a Neji—. Tengo entendido que tú tuviste la idea de la peluca ¿no es así? Buen trabajo —reconoce pero aquello se siente como si no fuera un elogio del todo. 

Viniendo de él posiblemente sí lo sea pero en cuanto Neji choca miradas con Sasuke, sabe que éste no está satisfecho ni convencido de ello.

No está convencido ni mucho menos se encuentra tranquilo con respecto a él.

¿Neji cómo podría saber algo como eso?

¿Cómo pudo anticipar desde mucho antes todo y tener tiempo todavía de elaborar un plan considerando todo lo que podría serle útil?

Útil.

Como usar a alguien.

Como usar a Sakura.

Ante ese pensamiento Sasuke se siente mareado. 

Por supuesto que no tiene ni el derecho de molestarse pues ¿no está haciendo él prácticamente lo mismo? Aún así nunca ha expuesto a Sakura al peligro. De hecho es todo lo contrario...Percatarse de ese hecho le hace sentirse molesto de pronto y con ganas de causar un alboroto.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Me estás diciendo, Pain, que no te resulta sospechoso que Neji haya anticipado todo esto como si fuera un experto sobre lo que sucede en ese lugar? —Neji, por supuesto, luce intranquilo luego de eso más su silencio parece ser su mayor apuesta. Como si en verdad no quisiera participar o al menos defenderse un poco de la acusación mal intencionada de Sasuke.

—Todos conocen lo peligroso que es el Bosque de Piedra, Sasuke.

—Sí pero no el origen de una Sombra —Pain lo mira silencioso—. ¿No es así?

—Son hombres-lobo. Actúan debido a sus impulsos y cualquiera es capaz de sacar ese tipo de conclusiones si se esfuerzan un poco —hace una pausa—. Esta ocasión fue Neji quien decidió usar lo que tenía a su favor por el bien de todos.

—¿Usar a Sakura, sabiendo que es pésima peleando y que no tiene ninguna experiencia con seres mágicos, te parece una buena idea? —Pain entrecierra los ojos entre tanto Sasuke luce genuinamente irritado por ese hecho en concreto que por otra cosa. Como si le estuviese reclamando el haber expuesto a Sakura a un peligro de tal nivel solo porque era conveniente.

—¿Usarme...? —Sasuke la mira y aunque su intención inicial no había sido provocarle indignación o duda, no podría estar más agradecido de verla ser tan influenciada por su propio miedo. 

Por su propia inseguridad y por los pensamientos instintivos que tiene el ser humano al darse cuenta de que no existen intenciones plenamente buenas sin un propósito por detrás.

Ella y todos podrían seguir creyendo que Neji había reaccionado en tal forma para la seguridad del resto pero ahora que Sasuke ha hablado, aquella obra solo se mira como cuando alguien apuesta en arriesgar la vida de uno de ellos sin importarle el resultado. Y ese es exactamente el pensamiento que ahora parece estar perturbando a Sakura y del que Sasuke se aferra para querer hundirlo delante de todos.

—Te lo dije, Sakura. No puedes confiar en nadie, mucho menos en un hombre-lobo —continúa diciendo, alimentando la desconfianza de Sakura—. Neji solo te usó como señuelo aún sabiendo que podrías salir herida. Aún sabiendo que tu clara desventaja podría haberte llevado a la muerte —disuadir y depravar su mente resulta fácil y conveniente para él pues pareciera que es experto en ello así como Pain siempre lo ha sido en intimidar—. Te quejas de mi personalidad pero ¿en realidad crees que soy peor que alguien como él? —dice, señalando a Neji, tomando la oportunidad y el silencio que el resto le otorga pues parecen aceptar las palabras de Sasuke luego de oírlo tan seguro y conciso.

Sakura, por su parte, luce perturbada.

Bien podría tratarse de solo una manera vengativa en la que Sasuke estuviese lanzando indirectas a Neji por el simple hecho de no llevarse bien pero los argumentos que dice hacen que le de demasiadas vueltas al asunto pues están fuertemente conectadas a todo lo que ella sabe y a lo que Pain ha dicho.

Neji no luce como alguien que fuera capaz de eso pero Sasuke es tan bueno envolviendo a la gente que ahora le ha sembrado la duda.

—Yo no lo hice con esa intención —Sasuke dirige su mirada hacia Neji como si con ella pudiera desintegrarlo. Qué magnífico sería si en verdad tuviera tal capacidad mágica.

—Pero sí que sabías lo que sucedería si no tomabas esa decisión ¿o me equivoco? —el lobo gris lo mira intenso—. Enserio, Neji, ¿Cómo sabías que pasaría todo eso? Es como si siempre hubieses sabido lo que habitaba ahí dentro. Incluso fuiste demasiado insistente cuando dije que lo atravesaríamos en lugar de rodearlo —la tensión y la ansiedad crecen, y es como si también el nerviosismo compilado de todos estuviese juzgando silenciosamente, a través de miradas, al de cabello castaño—. Ningún hombre ha cruzado el Bosque de Piedra desde aquél entonces —la oración causa el efecto deseado una vez que la cita, desvaneciendo todo rastro de duda—. A excepción de una persona —Sakura, atenta y desconcertada, deduce en la mitad de tiempo que le toma al resto hacerlo.

—El niño... —jadea—. El niño que sobrevivió —Sasuke asiente casi con una satisfacción que le atraviesa todo el cuerpo.

—Eres él.

Eres él.

Eres él.

Eres él.

—Ese chiquillo que sobrevivió.

El chiquillo que sobrevivió.

El chiquillo que sobrevivió.

El chiquillo que sobrevivió.

—¡No lo niegues!

—¡No!

La manera en la que reacciona y en la que atraviesa a todos para no seguir ni un segundo más oyendo como Sasuke lo expone debería ser suficiente prueba para que este se sienta con el derecho de sentirse vencedor, y aunque esa es la sensación que tiene en tanto Neji solo reafirma que todo lo que ha dicho tiene razón ahora que ha corrido lejos de ellos, otra sensación se instala en su pecho cuando ve a Sakura ponerse de pie apresuradamente con el afán de seguirlo.

A él.

A Neji.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —eleva la voz lo suficiente, desafiándola mientras llega hasta ella sujetándola del brazo.

—Suéltame—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está actuando como si ese imbécil le importara?

—¿Para qué, Princesa? ¿Para que vaya con él? —pero nuevamente la subestima. 

Y entre más la mira y más tiempo le toma darse cuenta que Sakura lo ha empujado con demasiada fuerza para liberarse y luego correr por donde Neji se ha ido, menos la entiende. Menos la entiende y más enfurece. ¡Ha montado todo eso debido a ella! ¡Para dejar mal a Neji y de paso exponerlo delante de todos! ¡Para probar su hipótesis de que la ha puesto realmente en peligro! ¿Por qué, entonces, Sakura decide seguirlo sabiéndose usada por él?

No tiene sentido.

¡No tiene ni un puto sentido!

Toda esa palabería y esos buenos discursos sobre la importancia de su amistad y de las intenciones de volver a recuperar esos días junto al tiempo perdido al querer estar a su lado ¿qué son entonces?

Pero recuerda que es la hija de Minato y que, probablemente, está en su naturaleza el mentir y en ser lo suficientemente diestra al manipular a la gente. Todo en lo que puede pensar ahora es en cosas negativas respecto a ella porque inconscientemente asume que el hecho de que haya ido tras Neji y haya pasado por alto todo lo que recién dijo es porque está en ella traicionar.

Tal y como Minato debió haberlo hecho en su momento.

Tal y como todo descendiente de sangre real es capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

¿Así se siente la contradicción de sentirse vivo en un mundo en el que no pidió nacer?

La mente de un cambia-formas como él debería ser lo último que debería ser afectado por un par de palabras que son sencillamente fáciles de intuir su intención. Las palabras de Sasuke, ciertamente, nunca le han importado ni mucho menos su opinión sobre lo que piensa de él.

Pero justo ahora no es debido a él que se siente así.

Es debido a sí mismo por no concretar tener una respuesta a toda esa acumulación de recuerdos y memorias dispersas que siempre ha tenido en la cabeza pero a las que nunca quiso encontrarles un motivo. Las palabras de Sasuke, si bien no le han dolido ni un poco viniendo de él, hay ciertas cosas en su argumento que han provocado que le duela la cabeza.

Que memorias disueltas finalmente hayan encontrado la forma de conectarse hilando una serie de recuerdos que parecen alimentar con más sentido todo el propósito por el que Sasuke lo acusa.

_"Eras él. El chiquillo que sobrevivió"_

Que esas palabras provengan de Sasuke no le hacen ningún sentido así mismo como las memorias que él mismo ha acumulado con los años sin saber de dónde provienen tampoco deberían tenerlo. Entonces...¿Por qué parece que sí?

No lo recuerda...No recuerda nada antes de ser encontrado por Pain. ¿Qué hay más atrás de eso? ¿Quién es esa mujer que le grita en sueños? ¿Quien es esa pequeña niña que luce exactamente como él? Ningún hombre lobo tiene la capacidad, hasta donde conoce, de controlar la mente de otro y crear ilusiones a su antojo. Ciertamente Sasuke no posee tal cualidad como para pensar que está siendo manipulado por él.

La cabeza le da vueltas y se siente inusualmente mareado y desorientado. Tanto así que no se percata en qué momento Sakura lo ha perseguido.

—¿A qué ha venido, Princesa?

—Lo que Sasuke ha dicho...

Si le dijera que todo es cierto, que en verdad en quien menos pensó fue en ella y en su seguridad ¿qué cara pondría? ¿Qué cara pondría él también al mentir? ¿Tendría algún beneficio siquiera?

Ella ni siquiera debería estar ahí.

—Tu deber es con Sasuke, no conmigo —como diciéndole que no tiene por qué preocuparse por él. Como diciéndole que es demasiado tonto de su parte querer hacerlo sentir bien cuando apenas y se conocen. Como diciéndole que es en Sasuke en quien debería preocuparse y no en él. Pero Sakura es el tipo de persona que obra bien por el simple hecho de ayudar. Sea que aún persistan innumerables dudas dentro de ella, está en su naturaleza ser bondadosa—. Adelante, puedes creer en todo lo que te dice.

Porque para él no es sorpresa el entender el motivo por el que Sakura está ahí con ellos. 

Es una chica después de todo; es la hija del Rey de Konoha quien, convenientemente o no, conoce a Sasuke desde pequeños. No hace falta pensar demasiado para enterarse de que Sakura alberga sentimientos por él aunque sabe un poco amargo que el sentimiento no sea recíproco pues Sasuke luce como si no le importara.

Como si existiese un motivo más fuerte y oculto para él.

Como si todo lo que hace fuera por un propósito.

Aún así negarse a la ayuda e interés de Sakura en cuanto a él debería ser lo mejor. El solo limitarse a un trato meramente cordial por educación.

—Me parece que todos aquí tienen una idea equivocado con respecto a lo que siento por él. Que él me guste no significa que esté de acuerdo en todo lo que dice. De hecho todo lo que dice y hace me parece sumamente estúpido —Pero, por supuesto, parece que todos ahí la subestiman—. No puedo simplemente ignorar cuando alguien está pasando por un mal momento solo porque a él no le agrade algo.

Neji la mira por unos segundos buscando algún indicio que le indique que eso es parte de algún argumento vacío pero la verdad es que solo le toma dos segundos descartar la idea pues en el poco tiempo que lleva de tratar a la Princesa, definitivamente, es todo lo contrario a lo que sus creencias le indicaban.

Aún así, si Sakura no ha ido ahí con la intención de juzgarle o acusarle, Neji se siente con el deber de aclarar las cosas aunque ella en realidad no se lo pidiese.

—No estás aquí para inculparme, por lo visto —Sakura suaviza su gesto, acercándose lo adecuado.

—Estoy aquí para ayudar a un amigo. Sé que piensas que vivo bajo la influencia de todo lo que Sasuke dice pero no es así —Neji guarda silencio, oyéndola—. Si se molesta o no conmigo, es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

—Creí que vendrías a preguntarme sobre la veracidad de la historia del Bosque de Piedra —Sakura se toma unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Estoy curiosa pero tampoco es que lo que vayas a decir cambie la imagen que tengo sobre ti —hace una pausa—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Ya lo está haciendo, Princesa.

—¿Qué sabes a cerca de tu familia?

Maldición. 

De nuevo ese inoportuno dolor de cabeza. 

Es como si cada que tuviera pensamientos sobre ello o fuera mencionado por alguien que rápidamente haga que su cerebro lo relacione involuntariamente con el impulso de recordar, le activara un mecanismo de autodefensa. Sakura, al ver la clara molestia y afectación en los gestos de Neji, se aventura a acercarse lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio personal esperando no le moleste.

—¿Puedo intentar algo?—Neji no asiente pero tampoco la aparta cuando ve como acerca sus manos a la altura de su sien, ambas a cada lado de su cabeza para luego de frotarlas por un par de segundos. Como si al frotar desprendiera alguna clase de magia o aroma que tranquiliza—. Mi madre solía hacer esto conmigo cada que me ponía a llorar.

—¿Tu madre? —Sakura asiente, restregando sus manos como si intentara no perder el efecto de algo que ni siquiera es visible.

—Mi madre fue criada por hechiceros —la pelirrosa suelta una risita ante el gesto asombrado que hace Neji—. No poseía poderes mágicos ni nada por el estilo pero había ciertos hábitos que conservaba por haber convivido con gente capaz de controlar la magia. Uno de esos hábitos era este —continúa su relato aún sin dejar de mover las manos—. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

Para su sorpresa así es aunque Neji no sabe si es porque le ha prestado más atención a su relato o si en verdad tuvo algún efecto ese gesto de las manos. Sea cual fuese la razón, cualquier otro podría jurar que Sakura poseía cierta tendencia a curar a las personas por el simple hecho de que su voz parecía tener un efecto placebo.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo yo ahora? —Sakura, curiosa, asiente continuando con su labor. Ya ni siquiera se siente incómoda por estar tan cerca de él—. ¿Cómo era tu madre?

La pregunta no la toma por sorpresa.

De hecho, es lo que más esperaba de él siendo que en la mente de Sakura hay un pensamiento que ahora más que nunca necesita dejar salir. Ahora que Neji luce participativo y calmado, diferente al gesto ansioso y hasta estresante que mostró hace unos minutos estando rodeado de mucha gente, parece buen momento para hablar.

—Mmm, bueno. Lo poco que recuerdo es que era muy hermosa y era una guerrera excepcional —comienza a contar marcando la melancolía en su rostro—. Sabía mucho sobre plantas pero era malísima para la cocina —dice eso último soltando una risita.

—¿La extrañas? —Sakura se toma su tiempo para asentir.

—Estoy segura que me reprendería por estar conviviendo con más de diez hombres en un mismo lugar —bromea— pero también estoy segura que no me diría absolutamente nada. La clase de aprendizaje en la que ella creía era la que era a través de los errores, y mientras más errores cometa una persona, más sabia y cuidadosa se volverá en un futuro —finaliza, bajando las manos, mirándolo sonriente—. Estoy segura que eso es algo que comparten las madres. Y también estoy segura que la tuya pensó eso alguna vez.

—Yo no conocí a la mía.

—¿Y eso cambia la percepción que tienes de ella? 

Neji no responde pues en realidad no es que haya pensando en sobre qué tipo de persona sería la mujer que lo trajo al mundo pero ahora que Sakura ha puesto la ocasión para que él se planteé esa pregunta, se toma su tiempo.

Inevitablemente la imagen de una madre la asocia con el único recuerdo que tiene de esa mujer que guarda en sus recuerdos.

A la que llamó madre entre pesadillas.

Quisiera, en verdad, que Sakura compartiera un poco de la paz con la que ella se refiere a su madre pero él ni siquiera tiene una idea de cómo luce o del tipo de madre que era la suya. En su lugar hay una pesada carga y un pesado sentimiento en su pecho. Sakura se percata de ello.

—Te sientes abandonado por ella, ¿no es así?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Sakura sonríe, comprensiva.

—Porque yo solía pensar lo mismo el día en que mi madre murió.

Sentirse abandonada. Sentirse dejada en un momento de su vida en el que más la necesitó. Sentir que fue demasiado pronto para madurar a pasos agigantados aunque Sakura piensa que no lo ha hecho ni un poco. Por supuesto no descompensa todo lo que ha hecho Minato por cuidar y criarlos a ambos pero el espacio de su madre siempre continuará intacto aún si su recuerdo deja de ser doloroso.

Por eso puede entender un poco el sentimiento que puede estar experimentando Neji en torno a sentir que siempre ha estado solo.

A sentirse abandonado.

—Han habido...Desde que puedo recordar, siempre han habido en mi cabeza pequeños fragmentos en donde veo a una mujer —Sakura aguarda silenciosa pues ha sido él quien ha decidido hablar sin ella obligarlo a nada—. El lugar siempre es el mismo: El Bosque de Piedra. La veo a ella y veo a una niña. El final del sueño, o lo que sea, no es difícil de imaginar. Lo último que me pide es que cuide de ella. De esa niña.

Con ello Sakura no necesita oír más.

Por un lado está sumamente feliz de escuchar eso y de saber que todas sus sospechas son ciertas pero por otro está sumamente confundida. Ya no es solo una cosa entre ellos dos pues Sakura, ahora que contempla la verdad de la que Neji aún no es consciente, ve la magnitud de lo que acarreará en el futuro. Aunque, por supuesto, primero tiene que ser claro con él pero sobretodo sincerarle un par de cosas.

Cosas que seguramente él no espera.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación pasada? —el muchacho se extraña ante el repentino cambio de tema, mas asiente con la cabeza solamente—. Te dije que tenía una amiga muy cercana a mí que se parecía mucho a ti. Su nombre es Hinata.

—¿Hinata?—Sakura asiente, efusiva pero naturalmente feliz por el acontecimiento. Neji, por otro lado, se encuentra un poco perdido—. ¿Que pasa?

—Hinata es la hija menor de los Hyuga —la princesa suelta una risita cargada de emoción antes de continuar—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

—¿De qué estás...?

—Tú eres su hermano —ante la revelación, Neji contiene el aliento viéndola como si sintiera la necesidad de hacer que el tiempo transcurriera de una forma más lenta para poder digerir lo que le está diciendo—. Tu eres... —pero el pensamiento, antes de que sea emitido por sus labios, le detiene.

Decir que Neji es el hijo mayor de los Hyuga basándose únicamente en el increíble parentesco ¿está bien?

Es que no le cabe ninguna duda, y con la reciente historia de Neji aún más pero...inevitablemente hay un tercer rostro en el que no puede evitar pensar ahora del mismo modo en el que se percata de que esa verdad trae consigo un pesado golpe a la realidad.

—¿Princesa?

—Si en verdad tú eres el hijo mayor de los Hyuga...—hace una pausa, tragando con dificultad, teniendo en la mente a Sai—. Eso significa que él no...

—Efectivamente, Sakura.

Neji es el primero en ponerse alerta segundos antes de que Sakura pueda entender el por qué de su reacción impulsiva a ponerse delante de ella pero la respuesta llega clara en cuanto oye aquello.

Dios...

No...

¿Qué hace él ahí?

—S-Sai...

—Tal y como lo has pensado. Yo no soy el legítimo heredero de los Hyuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sakura se le juntó el ganado(?) jajaja Los tiene haciendo fila a todos.


	18. Al límite

_"Quisiera que no fueras como yo..."_

Naruto lo tenía claro mucho antes de oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su padre.

Lo tuvo claro en el momento que Sai lo miró con profunda decepción pero también con profunda pena. Como si su discusión con el Rey solo hubiese sido un factor más para sumar a que la amistad con su hijo se rompiera. Como si el culpable no fuera solo Minato, sino también él mismo. Y, por ello, Sai no consentía el derecho de mirar a los ojos a Naruto a partir de eso.

Minato y él tenía un acuerdo pero a su vez Sai continuó viviendo una mentira con Naruto.

Por eso Naruto pensó lo peor cuando detrás de Kakashi, luego de entrar apresuradamente al estudio de donde tanto padre como hijo no se habían movido toda la noche, venía Hinata Hyuga con un aspecto desprolijo y con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Mi Rey, mi hermano ha...!

¿Ha decidido tomar acciones por su propio juicio? Si bien sabe perfectamente que Sai en realidad está genuinamente preocupado por Sakura, su reciente y acalorada discusión en el castillo, junto a la revelación a medias de una verdad que no debía saberse, debió también influenciar para que no pensara con la cabeza fría.

Se había apropiado de la situación en torno a su ira y a su pena para ni siquiera considerar ninguna de las advertencias que Hinata le dio, junto a sus súplicas para que desistiera, antes de partir.

—Todo es mi culpa —recuerda haber dicho Naruto con el semblante desecho y la culpa creciendo en su pecho a medida que Hinata aumentaba sus sollozos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿A qué lo había orillado?

—No, Naruto. Es mía. Era mi responsabilidad y...

—¡Pero él es mi amigo!

_"Quisiera que no fueras como yo. Que fueras diferente, que fueras mejor..."_

Naruto lo tenía claro.

Siempre lo tuvo claro.

Solo que nunca creyó que llegaría el día en el que tuviera que probar que en verdad existían diferencias entre él y su padre. No esperaba que existieran, no esperaba que él fuera mejor que el Rey en ningún aspecto siendo él mucho más joven y con falta de experiencia.

_"Pero tú tienes algo que yo no. Tú nunca abandonarás a un amigo"_

La confesión de su padre, a cerca de una persona a la que tanto amó...

La recién huida de Sai a un páramo en el que se le hace difícil alcanzarlo...

No es un hecho el pensamiento de que una generación tiende a arrastrar los errores de otra pues lo que le ha contado su padre no lo considera un error. Solo, quizá, una mala decisión. Una mala decisión que tarde o temprano iba a repercutir en el futuro.

Todo eso junto a la nueva y fresca información que Naruto ha obtenido, gracias a Minato, y que apenas procesa mientras continúa galopando deseando que su corcel tenga alas para poder llegar más rápido a su destino, lo mantienen firme sin mirar atrás. Aunque es inevitable no tener la sensación de grilletes en sus tobillos. Grilletes afanados que lo conectan al pasado que Minato, por mucho tiempo, mantuvo oculto.

Como si ahora fuera él, su hijo, quien tuviera que arrastrar con ello.

Pero no solo él.

También está Sakura...

Y, quizá, alguien más.

* * *

Puede recordar con claridad las veces en las que se esforzó por aceptar cada uno de los regalos, desde el más pequeño al más costoso, que Sai solía darle sin ser una ocasión especial.

Él decía que todas las ocasiones a su lado lo eran por lo que hacerle obsequios era una forma de celebrar que pudieran compartir todos esos momentos juntos. Durante esas ocasiones Sakura no decía nada. En ocasiones solo se limitaba a sonreír. Pero casi la mayoría de veces la sensación de su parte se sentía desmerecedora y amarga. Una sensación bañada en culpa y pena por no ofrecerle, enteramente, toda su ser a aquél hombre que decía ella era su felicidad.

Nunca rechazó nada que viniera de él pero, justamente ahora, piensa que debió hacerlo alguna vez.

—Sai... —de haberlo hecho se habría evitado todo eso. Él se habría rendido hace mucho con respecto a ella. El no estaría ahí—. E-en verdad estás aquí —murmura como si pensara que, quizá, todo eso es producto de su imaginación. Y es que aunque luce como lo recuerda exactamente, su semblante es uno totalmente desconocido. Puede que Naruto pudiera dar veracidad de su rostro serio y molesto pues, desde luego, ellos debieron compartir una que otra riña pero su hermano no está ahora ahí para saciar sus dudas. Incluso el aire a su alrededor luce hostil, nada que ella haya visto antes viniendo de él—. ¿Por qué...?

—¿Por qué? —lo oye soltar una risita pero está lejos de ser amable. Es una risa espolvoreada de ironía—. Por ti, por supuesto. Vine a buscarte para llevarte conmigo y para darnos otra oportunidad.

¿Es coraje, quizá?

No. Sakura sabe que esto va más allá del hecho de su búsqueda y de una posible conversación para convencerla de que regrese a casa.

Va más allá del hecho que ella ha roto las reglas y ha puesto en duda la capacidad del Rey en si es o no adecuado para cuidar y criar a sus hijos. Va más allá de todos los comentarios y rumores que deben existir ya entre los pueblos vecinos.

La mirada perpetua y oscurecida de Sai va más allá de ella, aunque ahora quiera confundir eso con otro argumento.

—Sé que estás asustada y posiblemente amenazada pero no necesitas tener más miedo. Ya estoy aquí, por eso ven —dice, extendiéndole su mano. Esa que era gentil hace algunos años. Que siempre estuvo ahí mientras gastaban las tardes jugando en el patio...pero justo ahora se ve austera. Se ve como si, de tomarla, cosas malas sucedieran—. Ven, Sakura.

Y, como si la situación no pudiera complicarse más, Neji da un paso al frente, quedando delante suyo como si la protegiera.

—¿Quién eres? —lo oye casi gruñir desde su centro pero es mesurado. A diferencia de Sasuke, Sakura sabe que Neji tiene un mejor autocontrol ante las situaciones, o eso es lo que le ha quedado claro en ese poco tiempo que lleva conviviendo con él.

—Príncipe Hyuga, el prometido de Sakura —Neji da un vistazo rápido sobre su hombro esperando la afirmación de Sakura pero en su lugar solo ve como ella se arrima a su brazo, apretándolo. Sai, ante este gesto, frunce el ceño.

—No lo eres —a pesar de que está ligeramente temblorosa, la voz de Sakura sale de una sola, sin matices distintos ni temblor—. Ya no.

—Sakura—lo oye suspirar, cansino y ofuscado—. Podemos tener una conversación sobre esto luego pero, por favor, ven.

—Mi carta...La que envíe a mi padre, a Naruto y a ti, ¿la leíste? —no obtiene respuesta—. Pedí que no me buscaran. Dije que regresaría cuando yo estuviera lista —hace una pausa ésta vez cambiando el tema a, precisamente, ellos dos—. Y sabes que nuestro compromiso era más de tu parte que de la mía.

—Es un compromiso oficial entre dos reinos, Sakura —la hija de Minato siente un cambio en el ambiente, comenzando por la manera en la que Sai arrastra esas palabras, molesto—. No se puede disolver tan fácil.

—Hablaré con mi padre para que así sea entonces. No importa el tiempo que tome, yo...

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que tienes un romance con él? —cegado por los celos, apunta a Neji, pasando del moderado enojo a la ira—. Creí que eras más inocente, Sakura.

—¡No me ofendas de ese modo! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! —ofuscada y ofendida, Sakura empieza a hacer de esa conversación una acalorada discusión.

—¡¿A mí?! Más bien ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?! —totalmente alterado, Sai hace amago de ir hasta Sakura para tomarla a la fuerza más Neji se planta con más firmeza delante de ella, impidiéndoselo—. Vendrás conmigo, Sakura. Y con o sin la bendición de tu padre, nos casaremos.

—Yo no decidí eso —le replica.

—Ya sé. Lo decidí yo mismo —en un nuevo intento por tomar a Sakura del brazo, Neji, quien es más alto y un poco más corpulento que Sai, se lo impide una vez más—. Apártate —gruñe Sai trayendo a su mente un hecho sumamente importante. Incluso más importante de lo que podría sentir en este momento por ver a Sakura evadirlo.

La discusión con el Rey y con Naruto viene a su mente.

Por supuesto esto no solo se trata de Sakura, y ella lo sabe con solo ver la manera en la que Sai mira a Neji como si lo rechazara aun sin conocerlo aunque, está segura, ni siquiera le gustaría saber su nombre.

¡Claro!

La conversación con Neji antes de que él apareciera era sobre...

Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal cuando, debido a la cercanía con el de ojos grises, siente sus músculos tensarse demasiado. Casi como si se preparara a transformarse en su versión bestia. Sai, al notarlo, solo puede observar sus ojos. Y con ello no le quedan más dudas del mismo modo que tampoco las tiene al desenvainar su espada y darle paso a la ira solamente.

—¡No! —grita Sakura, pasando del refugio de Neji, colocándose delante de él y en el transcurso del arma de Sai —. Sai, por favor, no hagas esto.

—Muévase, Princesa —es Neji quien se dirige a ella ésta vez, tomándola por el hombro para apartarla más Sakura se lo impide.

—Hazte a un lado, Sakura —gruñe Sai solo moviendo un poco el arma pero con las mismas intenciones de, tan pronto Sakura se aparte, atacarlo a él.

—¡No! ¡No puedes herirlo! ¡Cometerías un error!

—¿Error? ¿Qué error podría cometer al acabar con una amenaza para ti y para el Reino de tu padre?

—¡Lastimarías a Hinata!

_Ah._

_Ahí está._

El hecho innegable.

Pero parece que, de los tres, Neji es el único desorientado aún.

De nuevo ese nombre: Hinata. ¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué ese caballero luce con tanta ira tan pronto acepta las palabras de Sakura como un puñal en el pecho? Como si fuera veneno lo que hubiera en sus venas en lugar de sangre. Como si...quisiera desaparecerlo por algo que no comprende y...

—¡Muévete Sakura!

—¡No! ¡No puedo permitir que lo hieras porque él...!

¿Él?

—Es el hijo mayor de los Hyuga —apenas habla y revela un hecho bastante obvio, Sasuke atrae la atención de los tres como un resorte hasta donde se encuentra. Encima de la rama de un árbol cercano, desciende como si fuera un gato siamés, sin ningún tipo de dificultad—. El verdadero. No el farsante —añade eso último chocando miradas con ese otro azabache aunque para Sasuke su rostro no puede ser más importante que el hecho de darse cuenta, inevitablemente, que está apuntando a Sakura con un arma.

Sakura quiere murmurar su nombre, y casi quiere correr hacia él y agradecerle su intervención pero desiste. Ha sido oportuno pero definitivamente hay algo que no está bien con él, comenzando por la recién revelación.

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabe él de los Hyuga?

—Baja tu arma, caballero de Konoha —tan pronto dice aquello, los tres son conscientes de que el arma está muy cerca de Sakura. Sai sacude la mano y la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? —. ¿Está bien, mi Princesa? —pasando de Neji, ocupa su lugar a lado de ella acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja, aprovechando la cercanía para rozar su mejilla acalorada. Aquella demostración de afecto Sakura no sabe cómo interpretarla. Pero de algo está segura, sus ojos no mienten. Hay un sentimiento inusual en ellos como si verdad fuera genuina preocupación lo que sintiera por ella aunque el gusto de saberlo le dura poco cuando Sasuke vuelve a tener la misma actitud de siempre en cuanto dirige su mirada al frente, donde Sai—. Estás muy lejos de tus tierras, caballero. De hecho, tendría que informarte que estás en las mías—Sai traga pesado, solo un poco, en cuanto lo oye.

No es el argumento, es la manera tan amenazante con la que lo mira.

—¿Conoces a estos tipos? —esta vez su pregunta recae en Sakura quien, sin argumentos, no sabe qué responder.

—Yo...—calla de pronto.

No puede.

No puede decir sobre ellos.

Hacerlo implicaría poner sobre aviso al reino entero sobre la existencia de los hombres-lobo. Implicaría un riesgo para ellos más que para ella misma.

—No importa, luego me lo dirás —lo oye, viendo como enfunda de nuevo su espada, repitiendo el gesto de su brazo extendido hasta ofrecerle su mano. Esa mano que se niega a tomar—. Ven, Sakura. No tengas miedo.

No es miedo.

O quizá sí lo es.

Pero no por ella.

Por él.

Por Neji.

Por...

Por un lado, está Sai. Está su hogar. Está todo lo asegurado pero también lo que ella podría estar poniendo en peligro por sus decisiones. Qué tonta ha sido. Ha estado tan concentrada en sus prioridades que no se ha percatado de las consecuencias que ha acarreado su desaparición.

Su padre...

Naruto...

Sai...

A este último lo ha orillado a seguirla. No es culpa de él. Es culpa de ella, piensa. Es culpa de ella misma el haberlos puesto, a ellos tres, en esa posición de confrontamiento. ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Qué puede hacer para evitar una confrontación aún mayor? Si tan solo toma su mano y accede...

Ah, una mano se ha conectado a la suya. Se ha deslizado por su piel.

Cuando vira su rostro, Sasuke está a su lado. Observándola de una manera, de nuevo, inusual. Lo suficiente para que ella deje de pensar y hasta de respirar ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Qué clase de magia usa, si es que la tiene, para hacerla cambiar de parecer con solo mirarlo? La mirada que Sasuke le da en estos momentos es poderosa y llena de una sensación acalorada. Es como si le dijera "Quédate" o "Elígeme", aunque está segura que él no es consciente de ello.

Entonces ¿qué? ¿Está bien apostar por lo incierto? ¿O apostar por lo seguro?

Sai le ofrece un camino mientras Sasuke le aferra a otro a través de la unión de su mano.

—¡Sakura, que vengas! —con la clara molestia tatuada en el rostro al verlos inmersos en un mundo a través de sus ojos, arremete de frente contra ellos pero a Sasuke le toma un segundo solamente colocar a Sakura segura detrás de él, y otro segundo para detener en seco la muñeca de Sai, apretándola con rabia.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —Sakura, a su espalda, gime escandalizada. Los ojos de Sasuke se dilatan como si no fueran capaces de ver algo más que solo rojo—. No la vas a tener.

—¡¿Q-qué...?! ¡Ah!

—¡No! ¡Detente! —aterrada por el brazo de Sai, Sakura intenta apartar a Sasuke—. ¡No lo hieras!

—Te apuntó con su arma —contradice el joven hombre lobo, mirándola serio.

—¡No iba a herirla! ¡Jamás lo haría! —exclama ésta vez Sai sintiendo los huesos de su muñeca tensarse por el agarre tan fuerte. El suficiente como para hacerlo doblegar las rodillas y terminar hinchado. Sakura, en su auxilio, intenta sujetarlo pero Sasuke se lo impide.

—Por favor....No hagas esto... —la ve suplicar para que la suelte de la muñeca. Suplicar por ese imbécil. Toda esa sensación reconfortante de hace unos momentos, cuando sus manos se tocaron, se desvanece con velocidad. No puede estar hablando enserio.

—Dile la verdad entonces —advierte con esa hostilidad que a Sakura hace retroceder algunas veces. Como si el enfrentamiento fuera inevitable—. Dile por qué estás aquí —entonces suelta finalmente a Sai, empujándolo al suelo pero sin darle la oportunidad a Sakura de acercarse a él como ella pensó que sería.

—No necesito que me lo diga...La raptaron y ahora la tienen amenazada —ante la suposición de Sai, Sasuke tuerce una mueca irónica para volver su atención a Sakura.

—¿Vas a dejar que piense eso?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está orillándola a decir la verdad? ¿Qué no se da cuenta que también los perjudicaría a ellos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede volver a tener esa mirada de hace unos momentos? ¿Por qué ahora la acorrala de ese modo?

—Sai...Yo...—cierra los ojos con pesar como claro indicio de que en realidad no quiere decir eso—. Yo no puedo regresar a casa. No ahora —termina por decir absolutamente nada, evadiendo por unos segundos decir algo más que los comprometa a todos—. Por favor, regresa. Ya viste que estoy bien, solo...

—Te está sujetando con fuerza —Sasuke crispa los ojos en cuanto lo oye, dándose cuenta de que en verdad se encuentra haciéndolo aunque de forma inconsciente—. Y tú estás nerviosa —se jacta, irónico—. Por supuesto que mi suposición inicial es correcta. Te tienen amenazada.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es...! —Sakura palidece cuando lo ve desenvainar de nuevo su espada. Y ahora sí está sumamente nerviosa. Neji era una cosa pero el autocontrol de Sasuke es nulo. Él no va a conciliar con nadie

—No te voy a dejar aquí. Tu lugar es el reino y... —Sasuke le interrumpe, soltando una carcajada cargada de tiranía.

—Un reino de traidores y de mentirosos.

Tanto Sai como Sakura, y un muy apartado Neji, lo miran, confundido. Aunque para Sakura pareciera que es un tema que difícilmente va a tocar de nuevo si no escucha de él, de una vez por todas, todo lo que está por decir.

—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunta directamente, no esperando los segundos consecuentes de la sensación de sorpresa que ya no debería ser para ella. No va a perder la oportunidad de saber aun viendo como Sasuke la mira en estos momentos. Esa mirada que la remonta a cuando tenían seis, la última vez que se vieron.

—No solo los Hyuga tienen secretos.

A Sakura no le da tiempo de pensar o descifrar algún mensaje con doble sentido en su oración cuando se ve apartada del ataque que Sai imparte hacia Sasuke. Apenas ha sido un parpadeo pero de estar a su lado ahora está junto a Neji, quien la ha sostenido en medio de la confusión.

Y, mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sai enfrentándose.

—Escucharte me está cansando. ¡Tú no sabes nada de ella ni de mí!—advierte el Príncipe Hyuga aunque también está genuinamente sorprendido de que Sasuke haya recibido el ataque con el protector que tiene en su antebrazo, seguramente forjado de hierro. Sai no había reparado en él pues parecía ser solo parte de su vestimenta.

—Me parece que te equivocas —lo oye decir, ejerciendo la fuerza apropiada para quitárselo de encima rápidamente dejando, de nuevo, un espacio considerable entre ambos—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? —Sakura se estremece cuando Sasuke la señala—. Te aseguro que yo soy más importante para ella que tú.

—¿Qué? —No. No. No. ¿Por qué está diciendo eso? Pero Sakura no puede evitar lo inevitable—. Sakura, ¿de qué está hablando?

Hasta ese momento Sakura ha sido en extremo cuidadosa de no revelar nombres. Ni el de Neji ni mucho menos el de Sasuke en frente de él. Más, precisamente, el de Sasuke. ¿Qué pensaría Sai si le dijera que la persona por la que siempre le ha rechazado es la misma que tiene en frente justo ahora? No quiere ni imaginar su reacción.

Por otro lado, Sasuke...Es como si él siempre fuera un paso delante de ella. Como si todo lo supiera. Como si cada cosa conocida por él fuera algo útil en algún momento. Justo ahora, lo detesta. Lo detesta porque si bien lo que ha dicho no es enteramente cierto, tampoco es mentira.

Si Sai sabe su nombre no sabe cómo va a reaccionar.

—¡Anda, Sakura! ¡Dile quien soy!

—¡Sakura, dime!

Si Naruto estuviera ahí...Si Naruto estuviera ahí para apoyarla. Si tan solo hubiese sido un poco más consciente de que una parte de ella decidió tomar ese viaje como un escape de su vida real y de todo a lo que estaba obligada a hacer, quizá si solo lo hubiese aceptado desde el principio no estaría ahora padeciendo el peso de decidir.

El peso de no saber qué hacer.

El peso de...

—¡Hey! —cuando Sakura lo oye piensa que solo es su mente y sus fuertes deseos de volver a tenerlo cerca, los que la confunden. Pero ese amarillo brilloso y esos ojos como el cielo son únicos. Es él. En los momentos más oportunos, en los momentos que más lo necesita.

—Na...Naruto...—apenas de un paso hacia él, Neji la sujeta. Dios, no ahora.

—Tú, suéltala. No estoy de humor —amenaza el rubio dispuesto a desenvainar su espada. Y entre una mirada cómplice que Neji recibe de Sasuke, accede, finalmente dejando ir a Sakura hasta él—. Sakura...

—¡Naruto!

Mientras el reencuentro entre hermanos podría conmover a todo el reino, Sasuke los observa en silencio. No ha podido detener a Sakura, por supuesto, de reaccionar como esperaba que lo hiciera. Es una chica después de todo. Pero tampoco ha podido negarle un poco de alivio en tanto le ha dicho a Neji, por medio de la mente, que la deje ir hasta donde está el rubio.

Como si a pesar de haberla arrinconado y haberla orillado a estar entre la espalda y la pared hace unos momentos, de algún modo, se sintiera culpable de provocar ese tipo de expresiones en ella. Por eso no ha podido simplemente dejar que la situación tomase el curso y que Neji le impidiese a ella acercarse a la única persona que podría reconfortarla en ese instante: su hermano mayor.

—Sakura... ¿Estás...? ¿Estás bien...? ¿Estás herida en algún lado? —Sakura niega, conmovida, alegre y sollozante, sintiendo las manos cálidas de Naruto recorrer sus mejillas con cuidado.

—Tu... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —finalmente una voz más que es reconocida para él hace que Naruto dirija su vista hacia donde se encuentra Sai. Inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

—Eso es lo que debería estar preguntándote yo, idiota.

—¡Vine por tu hermana, pedazo de subnormal! —Naruto hace amago de ir directo a él para atestarle un golpe pero entonces desvía su mirada hacia la quinta presencia ahí. Y se detiene. Se detiene porque parece reconocerlo, cosa de lo que los demás no se percatan excepto, por supuesto, el mismo Sasuke.

—Tú... —la seriedad con la que Sasuke lo mira se desvanece en segundos, pasando a una mueca cargada de arrogancia y algo más.

—Namikaze Naruto —dice, y con ello obtiene la atención de todos aunque es el propio Naruto el único que lo luce sorprendido del todo—. ¿A qué viene el heredero al trono a terreno hostil?

—¿Lo conoces? —interviene Neji, aproximándose un poco a él haciendo más notoria y más marcada la diferencia entre los dos grupos.

—Es el hijo del Rey de Konoha, ¿quién no lo reconocería? —Sasuke vuelve su mirada al rubio como si esperara un indicio de su parte para él poder hablar de más. El cual obtiene con solo ver como lo mira. Esa no es una mirada que alguien daría a un desconocido. Por supuesto que sabe quién es. Y, por supuesto, que a Sasuke tampoco se le ha olvidado su cara.

—Naruto... ¿Lo conoces? —ésta vez es Sakura quien está en la posición de incrédula pero para ella es bastante obvio.

—Sí. Lo conozco.

Las rutas elegidas para la prueba de madurez del Reino siempre buscan tener un alto grado de dificultad, de otro modo el porcentaje aprobatorio sería demasiado alto.

Naruto recuerda pocas cosas de ese día. Del día de su prueba, cuando recién acababa de cumplir la edad adecuada para llevarla a cabo. Recuerda haber estado sumamente temeroso por dentro a pesar de que su exterior demostraba lo contrario. Pero se estaba engañando. Quería ir hasta Minato y su pequeña hermana y pedir intentarlo el próximo año. Minato accedería, por supuesto pero...

Pero se reirían de él.

Todos los niños de su edad estaban ahí y él no podía darse el lujo de desertar.

No siendo hijo de quien era.

Esa prueba era todo lo que esperaban de él. No solo sus amigos sino el Reino entero.

Y entonces, él apareció.

Para Naruto fue la idealización de la mezcla del miedo y del valor. Es decir, nadie puede ser tan rápido ni tan habilidoso para trepar los árboles de ese modo. Nadie puede tener esa elasticidad. Nadie puede hacer que sus ojos cambien de un color a otro ni por el brillo del Sol. Nadie es tan rápido como para ganarle a un lobo salvaje que es el doble del tamaño de ellos dos.

La sangre en sus manos y en sus mejillas no aportaba más que un temor mayor a lo que pudo haber sentido por haberse desviado del camino y ser perseguido por ese lobo salvaje. Pero ahí estaba, él abajo y...aquél arriba.

—N-no me mates —recuerda haber pedido.

—La naturaleza lo hará por mí —recuerda haber oído.

Recuerda, también, haber pedido saber su nombre.

—¿C-cómo que lo conoces? —la voz balbuceante de Sakura le trae de vuelta a la realidad dándose cuenta que ha avanzado un par de pasos lejos de ella. Por supuesto que ella sería la primera en cuestionarse y reaccionar de ese modo pero no es que él le haya ocultado nada, solo...

—Lo olvidé... —como se olvidan muchas cosas a lo largo de los años pero pareciera que las palabras de su padre arrastraran un hechizo poderoso a pesar de que, Naruto sabe, no es un ser mágico. El poder de recordar.

_"No abandonarás a un amigo"_

Hasta ese momento Naruto pensó que se refería a Sai...O es que ¿se refería a alguien más? No tiene sentido pero es absurdo también pretender engañarse a medida que la mirada de esa persona no ha titubeado en verlo ni un poco. Como si esperara algo de él o, más bien, como si comprobara algo por medio de su reacción.

Y, mientras eso sucede, Sai se siente con menos pertenencia en cuanto a los Namikaze que ese otro sujeto. ¿Por qué Naruto y él se miran con tanta intensidad? ¿Por qué, hace apenas unos minutos, Sakura le dedicó un tipo de mirada que a él nunca le ha ofrecido? ¿Quién es y de dónde salió?

¿Quién demonios es y...?

—¡Naruto, cuidado! —la reacción de Sai es instintiva en cuanto se percata que hay más personas de las que deberían ahí. Ni él ni el filo de su espada dudan mientras cortan el aire y detienen, a duras penas, el arma enemiga de un nuevo desconocido.

Sasuke y Neji apremian la intuición desarrollada y las vibraciones que sienten desde las plantas de los pies para apartarse en cuanto tantean el peligro, cada uno, a su lado. Del desconocido del que se ocupa Sai, Naruto apenas despierta, llevándose consigo la mirada, que anteriormente tenía Sasuke sobre él, hacia Sakura.

Naruto pega un grito y Sasuke se congela.

—¡Sakura! —seguido del grito de Naruto, le acompaña el de Sai.

¿De dónde...?

¿De dónde han salido esos cinco hombres más?

Sai intuye que, por la reacción de ese azabache y del de ojos perla, no pertenecen a los suyos pues además, así como uno de ellos ha atacado a Naruto, otros dos han intentado lo mismo con ellos.

Pero haberse ocupado y evadido sus ataques les ha costado que ahora Sakura esté siendo amenazada por uno de ellos.

Con los brazos inmovilizados por detrás de su espalda y el cuello ofrecido como tentación a esa filosa navaja, a los cuatro presentes se les corta la respiración.

—¡Suéltala! —característico de él, Naruto reacciona como se esperaría, siendo detenido en seco por Sai y por el gesto del agresor de Sakura al acercar muy peligrosamente el filo a su piel cuando lo ve moverse hacia ellos.

—¡Espera, Naruto, va a herirla si te acercas!

—Vaya, al menos alguien de aquí sí piensa las cosas con detenimiento —se mofa el agresor sin dejar de forcejear con la pelirrosa quien, sabiéndose víctima, no deja de moverse—. Quédate quieta si no quieres que te rebane el cuello.

—Sakura —la joven Princesa reacciona al llamado de Sasuke, recibiendo el mismo sentir con el que seguramente Naruto debe estar lidiando ahora pero con un autocontrol mayor—. Haz lo que dice. No te muevas —pide él, inconsciente del gesto suplicante que hay en su rostro. Como si toda esa osadía y arrogancia de hace unos segundos se hubiese desecho ahora que la vida de Sakura peligra. Ella, temblorosa, gime por encima de la mano del agresor que opaca ahora sus gritos para solo asentir. Como si confiara ciegamente en él—. Bien, ¿quién eres y qué demonios quieres? —dice Sasuke, dirigiéndose al hombre.

—Al Rey.

—¿Qué? —suelta Naruto, confundido.

—Les entregaré a la chica a cambio de la cabeza de Namikaze Minato —ante la amenaza, Sakura vuelve a desesperarse, ganándose que el hombre tire de su cabello, destapándole la boca y liberando el grito—. ¡Deja de moverte!

—¡Hey! —Sasuke grita, atrayendo su atención, como si de esa manera también pudiera parar que tire de su cabello y la lastime.

—N-no entiendo... ¿Por qué mi padre...? —ante la mención, Sasuke parece ser el único perturbado pues lo único que podría evitar que ese hombre la viera con ojos de carroñero ahora es inservible y Sasuke lo sabe de sobra. Mientras más sepan su relación con el Rey, más codiciada y puesta en peligro estará.

—Déjame verte un poco más de cerca —dice el agresor tomando su mentón con fuerza para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. Ese movimiento brusco ofusca a todos, en especial a Sasuke—. Ah, claro...Los ojos de la Reina —Sakura emite un quejido, apartando el rostro—. Eres su hija ¿no es así? —la Princesa se estremece cuando siente el frío del metal del arma recorrer su cuello, bajando más allá hasta donde yace su pecho—. Si pido una recompensa por ti ¿Cuánto estaría dispuesto a dar tu padre?

—¡Miserable! ¡No la toques o te juro que...! —los pasos de Naruto son detenido, ésta vez, con el brazo de Sasuke—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

Pensar.

Pensar con la cabeza fría aunque ciertamente está hirviendo.

Ahora que el agresor ha revelado parte de sus intenciones al codiciar una recompensa a cambio de Sakura, es lógico pensar que no la lastimará. Al menos no físicamente pero...es demasiado difícil, incluso para él, no sentirse intranquilo solo viendo el desconfigurado semblante de Sakura que va pasando del miedo al asco en tanto ese hombre la sujeta y la toca más de lo debido.

—Entonces, dime...¿Cuánto vales para él? No creo que demasiado sabiendo de aquella persona a la que dejó morir hace mucho tiempo —Sasuke sopesa esas palabras en un trago amargo y caliente, como hierro fundido a través de la garganta.

A pesar que está aterrada, y está recibiendo señales confusas a través de sus palabras, hay solo una cosa que la pondría furiosa.

—Deja...¡Deja de hablar de mi padre como si lo conocieras!

De ella ha escuchado muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas repulsivas y otras más con la ponzoña de que su falta de seriedad hacia asuntos de su Reino, y/o diplomáticos son evadidos por su inusual comportamiento. Sí, de eso ya ha escuchado mucho pero escuchar falsos testimonios en contra de su padre es algo que no tolera.

Y es también la causa de que, en algunas ocasiones, no piense, solo actúe. Como ahora, que siente como la ira y el instinto primitivo se le inyecta en todo el cuerpo, dando una cabezada hacia atrás, aturdiendo a quien la tiene sujetada, aprovechando para tirar una patada y levantar sus manos para golpear su cabeza. Nada de eso ha sido planeado, desde luego, pero solo ha apostado por la intuición y por la manera en la que reacciona el cuerpo ante cierto tipo de ataques.

Durante mucho tiempo permaneció como observadora durante los entrenamientos entre su hermano y su padre que se volvió realmente buena en aprender el comportamiento del cuerpo humano. Como un buen aprendiz de un sabio en artes marciales.

—¡Sakura! —por supuesto, la reacción instintiva de su cuerpo es tambalearse hacia adelante pero no lo suficientemente cerca para que Naruto llegue antes que los demás hombres que acompañan al que ella acaba de golpear.

Pronto ya no son solo cinco, son diez.

Neji y Sai se ponen alerta mientras que Naruto se aferra a la necesidad de evadir al que tiene en frente para llegar a Sakura, mientras que la Princesa está en medio de otros dos que rápidamente la han rodeado.

—¡Naruto, al frente! —grita Sai un poco tarde pero lo suficiente como para que Naruto no reciba el golpe certero de su agresor y solo consiga una herida en el brazo. La agresión es suficiente para que tanto él como Sai desenvainen sus espadas al mismo tiempo que Neji sacude los brazos, gesto que repite Sasuke aunque hay un inusual silencio en él desde hace unos segundos.

Más precisamente desde que el agresor que le mira de frente parece ser alguien que conoce.

Solo basta oírlo para comprobar que es _él._

—Tomen a la chica...

_—"Kabuto..."_

—¿Qué hay del hijo del Rey? —pregunta uno de los hombres al único que, presuntamente, lleva anteojos. Sasuke no sabe cómo reaccionar pero su naturaleza le impide mostrar calma. Lo único que hace es gruñir y mostrar su disconformidad ante el hombre que, supuestamente, es tanto aliado de él como de Madara. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo y qué es lo que pretende apareciéndose así y coordinando un ataque de ese modo?

—Mátenlo.

Sakura suelta un grito ahogado cuando Naruto es atacado por los dos hombres que tiene en frente, logrando arrinconarlo en el tronco de un árbol mientras los demás le impiden a Sai la oportunidad de acercársele y auxiliarlo.

—¡Naruto!

¿Lo está probando?

Sasuke de verdad quisiera tomarse su tiempo para analizar más a fondo las opciones de no ser porque cada que Sakura grita algo en él se estresa demasiado. Como ahora, que la razón de su grito es justamente porque su hermano está siendo acorralado pero ¿qué se supone que haga?

Kabuto no se mueve de su sitio y es como si se hubiese puesto delante de él con el propósito de medir su autocontrol.

O quizá probar otra cosa.

Cualquiera que sea la razón, Sasuke finalmente se mueve impulsado por un sentido heroico bastante estúpido hasta donde está Naruto, tiñendo sus manos de sangre rápidamente en tanto el hijo del Rey apenas asimila lo que acaba de pasar.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Son asesinos. Si no lo hacía antes que ellos, ellos te lo harían a ti, estúpido —Naruto frunce el ceño tanto por la forma en la que lo llama como por su forma radical de solucionar las cosas. Los cuerpos de sus atacantes caen inertes y solo hasta que se percata de la circunferencia, que va en aumento, del charco carmesí debajo de ellos, el peso de la realidad le golpea.

Pero no puede mostrarse asustadizo, aunque quisiera que el autocontrol que posee al ver sangre no fuera a razón de que está acostumbrado al precio de la guerra o de la muerte. Después de todo no importa su origen o hijo de quien sea, sigue siendo un soldado y el sentido de la muerte es algo con lo que te educas en el momento en el que blandes un arma.

Aun así sigue siendo muy salvaje la manera en la que ese muchacho ha acabado con esos dos hombres. Impresionante, sí, pero demasiado radical.

—¡Princesa! —la voz de Neji advierte a Sasuke, viendo como Sakura retrocede de ser tomada del brazo por uno de los hombres que la rodean.

Avanzando sin detenerse a ver quién le obstruye el camino, Sasuke apenas suda cuando se deshace de dos hombres más con la misma velocidad y el mismo sadismo que hace unos momentos lo que hace que Naruto analice cada uno de sus gestos. Está yendo por Sakura ¿por una razón en especial? ¿O por qué luce de ese modo?

Naruto no es capaz de hacer un análisis profundo pues su capacidad para ello no es muy brillante ciertamente pero sí puede relacionar todo lo que Sakura les dijo a través de su carta con la reacción de Sasuke por, lo que aparenta, protegerla. Pero sigue siendo un extraño, sigue siendo alguien que no conoce, pensar en dejar la seguridad de Sakura en manos de alguien así es irresponsable viniendo de él...

—¿Estás bien? —lo oye fuerte y claro una vez que se deshace del hombre frente a Sakura; y hay algo en la forma en la que Sakura lo mira que, considera, es suficiente para que haga una apuesta ciega por él.

—Yo... —las pupilas de Sakura disminuyen a una velocidad de miedo pero no es el suficiente tiempo para que Sasuke se percate, voltee, y se cubra del ataque de otro de esos encapuchados. 

—¡Hey! —ha sido solo un segundo en el que Naruto se le ha adelantado a Sasuke pero el necesario para poder parar el ataque enemigo él mismo al sujetar con fuerza la muñeca del contrario y plantarle un buen golpe en la cara, mandándolo lejos de ellos.

—¡Naruto! —grita Sakura con el semblante casi pálido y no es para menos, apenas podía asimilar que Sai los había encontrado a que ahora están bajo ataque y que Naruto también está ahí arriesgando su vida.

Mientras que para Sasuke todo eso parece salirse de sus planes. En cuanto vio a aquél caballero azabache tardó en aparecerse solo para poder escuchar la conversación y poder hacerse de más información aunque un hecho que destaca es el momento en el que revela que no es nada más y nada menos que el prometido de Sakura. Ahora, con la adición no solo del hecho de que están siendo atacados por, se supone, Kabuto siendo aliado suyo, está más confundido que el resto.

No es como si Madara hubiese solo olvidado comentarle sobre eso sino que pareciera que lo han ignorado completamente al ponerlo al tanto. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Con qué motivo?

Y el hecho de que el hermano de Sakura también esté ahí lo complica todo aún más.

Es como si tuviera que ocuparse de dos flancos.

De proteger a Sakura, pues de nada le sirve tenerla herida puesto que la necesita, y estar atento a que ahora se la arrebaten. El pensamiento, inconscientemente, hace que su mano rodeé su hombro con fuerza. Gesto que para Naruto no pasa desapercibido.

Sí, seguramente Sai va a gritarle sobre que es un demente luego de lo que está a punto de decir pero no es como si tuviera muchas opciones o tiempo de más para pensar en algo distinto pues en cosa de nada ya tiene a otro de esos hombres atacándole.

—¡No! —Sakura vuelve a gritar pero Sasuke, quien la tiene sujetada del brazo, la hace retrocede junto con él, apartándola del peligro.

—¡Oye tú! —el azabache le devuelve la mirada, tenso—. ¡Cuida de ella!

—¡¿Naruto, qué estás haciendo?! —esta vez es Sai quien levanta la voz, ocupándose él de otro enemigo pero muy pendiente de lo que Naruto acaba de decir. ¿Se volvió loco?

—¡Deja de mirarme así! —le responde Namikaze, volviendo a mirar a Sasuke—. ¡Sácala de aquí!

—¡No! ¡Espera...! ¡Bájame! —las súplicas de Sakura, las cuales son en vano, comienzan a alejarse en tanto Sasuke la toma en brazos a la fuerza, yéndose de ahí siendo seguido muy de cerca de Neji—. ¡Mi hermano sigue ahí!

—¡Cállate! —vocifera en un tono más alto, logrando silenciarla haciendo del resto del camino hacia el campamento en completo silencio. Una vez llegados ahí el panorama tampoco es alentador—. Maldición.

—¡Sasuke! —Kiba se le aproxima, llevando a Konan consigo luego de evadir a un par de hombres mientras el resto de los miembros de la manada también lidian con enemigos. Al cabo de unos segundos, y del sonido de huesos fracturándose, Pain aparece, cubierto por una ligera capa de suciedad. Inmediatamente su mirada tosca recae en Sasuke.

—Espero que tú no tengas nada que ver con esto —el azabache traga grueso pero mantiene un semblante neutro luego de eso—. Como sea. Kiba se irá con Konan y Nero. Tú ve con ellos —la orden parece no agradarle a Sasuke en lo absoluto.

—No, me quedaré a pelear.

—No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando —sentencia Pain viajando su mano hasta la parte inferior de la de Sasuke. Está seguro que el azabache ni siquiera se ha percatado que tiene la mano de Sakura sujetada con fuerza a la suya—. Tu tarea será proteger a la Princesa —solo hasta que la menciona Sasuke aparta su mano de la de ella, bajándola al suelo.

—¡No soy su maldita niñera! ¡Yo puedo...!

Debió suponerlo.

Debió suponer que Sakura haría de las suyas incluso en una situación así.

O quizá él debió de ser un poco menos imbécil y medir sus palabras teniéndola tan cerca como para escucharlo. Por supuesto la mejilla no le duele tanto como la molestia que siente cuando voltea y la mira todavía con la mano alzada luego de haberle abofeteado.

Con el rostro completamente rojo de rabia y los labios apretados, es casi como si ella se estuviese conteniendo en decirle algo pero no sucede. Lo único que hace luego de eso, y de silenciar el ambiente en tanto todos los observan, es correr, de nuevo, hacia el bosque.

La mano de Sasuke no es capaz de detenerla incluso cuando todavía tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. No sabe si es la ira, el enojo, la frustración o qué es lo que le impide seguirla hasta que la situación vuelve a tomar protagonismo y se ve obligado a reaccionar instintivamente al peligro.

—¡Kiba, acompaña a Konan! —repite Pain del otro extremo tras haber evadido uno de los ataques como el resto de ellos.

—¡Pero la Princesa...!

—Yo iré —informa Neji pero Sasuke se le adelanta pasando, como un rayo a su lado, en la misma dirección hacia donde Sakura ha corrido. Más precisamente hacia donde se encontraba su carpa con sus cosas personales lo que le daba una idea de lo que podría pretender.

Las dudas se confirman cuando entra apresuradamente a la tienda y todo está revuelto como si un huracán hubiese pasado hace poco. La espada de Sakura no está.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñe, saliendo de golpe, orientándose rápidamente para emprender de nuevo carrera hacia donde dejó al hermano de la pelirrosa y a ese otro idiota.

Era demasiado predecible el saber que Sakura se molestaría por aquella imbecilidad que había tenido, con cinismo, de decir sobre ser su niñera así como también lo era el saber que ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados teniendo a su hermano en peligro, incluso si carecía de los conocimientos básicos de combate.

Ella es así.

Sacrificándose por otros.

Valiente pero estúpida a la vez.

Aunque justo ahora Sasuke no se siente en una posición por encima de ella. De hecho se siente ansioso. Tanto que rayaría en estar a punto de perder la cordura y la tranquilidad solo por saber que Sakura está corriendo por ahí habiendo tantos enemigos cerca.

Dios, ¿en qué momento se le pasó por la mente decir tal estupidez?

— _"¿En dónde demonios te metiste, Sakura?"_ —maldice internamente pensando en que si él estuviera en su forma de lobo ya la habría encontrado en la mitad de tiempo que le está tomando en su forma humana. La razón por la que tanto él como ninguno se había transformado era para no revelar, precisamente, que eran hombres lobo aunque Sasuke, a estas alturas en la que ha reconocido a Kabuto como uno de los integrantes de esa caravana enemiga, tiene demasiadas dudas.

No es ningún secreto para él ni para Madara el origen de su especie entonces ¿por qué?

Pensar en dos cosas a la vez le está dando dolor de cabeza.

—¡Sasuke! —la voz de Konan le interrumpe los pensamientos, viendo como ella, Kiba y el lobezno corren hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías huir —reprende él, recordándole la orden emitida por Pain. Rápidamente busca la mirada de Kiba buscando una explicación.

—Estoy preocupada por la Princesa, y por ti por supuesto —argumenta la mujer, seria—. No puedo irme así nada más.

—¡Hey! —pronto al grupo de une Suigetsu, llegando apresurado y agitado a donde se encuentran.

—Sasuke ¿Y la Princesa? —pregunta Neji, apareciendo de entre los arbustos.

—Es lo que trato de averiguar —confiesa, apretando los labios, frustrado.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Mi bella flor está perdida? —el azabache rueda los ojos, hastiado de pensar que tiene que explicarle todo a Suigetsu.

—Más bien Sasuke hizo que ella se fuera —Sasuke mira furioso a Neji ante el comentario.

—¡Ella salió huyendo! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡No fue mi culpa!

—Debemos apresurarnos a encontrarla. No sabemos con cuántos hombres más nos vamos a topar —por primera vez Sasuke comparte la opinión de Suigetsu, reanudando el paso seguido del resto—. Aun así, ¿Quiénes son esos tipos y como dieron con nosotros? No dejamos ningún rastro jamás o algo que levante sospechas.

Ante eso Sasuke tiene una teoría pero decirla a todo el grupo es ponerse a sí mismo como un vil traidor. Por supuesto que estando en su forma lobo están más que entrenados para no dejar ningún rastro tanto en huellas como olor. Decir que los únicos con el vasto conocimiento de saber siempre su posición eran Madara y Kabuto, dado que Sasuke siempre les informaba hacia qué dirección viajaban, haría que lo vieran como el enemigo.

Pero ante esa lógica solo le queda pensar que, de ser cierta, posiblemente el ataque lo haya ordenado Madara. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué no decirle? ¿Por qué poner en riesgo a su manada? ¡Tenían un maldito acuerdo!

¿Acaso ellos también sabían que esos dos soldados del Reino también estarían para el momento en que atacaran? Y uno, precisamente, tenía que ser el hermano de Sakura. El primogénito del Rey.

—¡Hey, cuidado! —tiene la maldita cabeza en tantas cosas que no ha advertido del ataque frontal que le viene encima hasta que tiene la longitud de una espada delante de él, evitando que el ataque llegue hasta él. Ligeramente aturdido da un paso atrás viendo ahora la espalda del hermano de Sakura, con ese bordado de la insignia de Konoha, adornando su uniforme ridículo—. Sasuke ¿no? —el aludido entrecierra los ojos al oír su nombre salir de labios de él.

—Veo que me recuerdas.

—Recuerdo todo sobre ti —Sasuke se tensa ante el comentario pero Naruto rápidamente pasa a otro tema—. ¿En dónde está?

—¿Eh? —ambos se ven interrumpidos a seguir la conversación cuando el agresor vuelve a atacar a Naruto de frente, chocando metal con metal.

—¡Te pregunté que en dónde está mi hermana! —lo oye vociferar deshaciéndose rápidamente de aquél hombre para mirarle ahora con la misma expresión hastiada.

—¡Sasuke! —apenas arribando, pues Sasuke es el triple de veloz que todos ellos, Kiba se detiene en cuanto ve a aquél soldado de cabello rubio casi encima del azabache, gritándole—. E-Ese es...

—¿El hijo del Rey? —se adelanta Suigetsu con una irónica incredulidad que apenas y puede contener—. ¿De modo que tienes fuertes conexiones con las celebridades, no es así, Sasuke? —ironiza a lo que el susodicho solo rueda los ojos mientras Naruto se mantiene serio.

—Sasuke ¿Conoces a este caballero?

—Salvé su miserable vida un par de veces —responde a Konan aunque el modo de responder está muy lejos de agradarle a Naruto—. Hey, ¿dónde está el otro sujeto que venía contigo? —pregunta refiriéndose a Sai.

—Nos separamos. Eran demasiados así que decidimos alejarnos —dice aunque parece que la decisión le estuviese pensando hondamente lo cual es natural siendo que están en terreno completamente desconocido para ellos—. Es un soldado igual que yo así que confío en él —añade con confianza, volviendo su atención de nuevo a Sasuke—. Como sea, ¿en dónde está Sakura? La dejé contigo.

—No la dejaste conmigo, yo decidí llevármela.

—¿Y entonces dónde está?

—Ella...

Escombros, del tamaño de una carreta, comienza a caer sacudiendo la tierra. Viéndose todos obligados a retroceder y a buscar refugio en tanto estos continúan cayendo, la tierra comienza a vibrar de forma continua a la par de consecutivos temblores.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué está temblando?

—No son temblores —antes de que Naruto pueda replicar, todo cielo soleado parece nublarse mientras la imagen a través de sus ojos muestra algo que abarca casi toda su visión. Brazos, piernas y el resto del cuerpo diez veces más grande que su tamaño. A Naruto se le va la voz cuando una sola pisada, de la criatura delante de él, sacude un radio bastante amplio, estremeciendo la tierra—. Gigantes.

—¡Estamos demasiado lejos de la bahía más cercana! ¡¿Cómo es que están tan al Sur?! —grita Suigetsu desde alguna parte pues con el tamaño de ellos y los escombros, es casi imposible reconocer que hace unos momentos ese lugar estaba lleno de árboles.

—¿E-Es enserio? —balbucea Naruto a su lado, luego de que Sasuke le ha tomado del brazo, tumbándolo hacia donde está antes de que uno de los escombros lo aplaste.

—Sé nota que no sales muy a menudo de casa, ¿eh? —el joven Namikaze traga grueso mientras se pasa una mano por la frente y se seca el sudor frío de la impresión. ¿Está de broma? ¡Es la primera vez que sale de casa y se aleja tanto de los límites conocidos del Reino! ¡Y es la primera vez que ve a una de esas cosas! ¡Se suponía que solo existían en libros de texto o en los libros de fantasía que les leía su padre a Sakura y a él! —¡Muévete! —grita aunque prácticamente lo obliga a rodar en el lado opuesto a él, quedando separados por una enorme pisada.

—¡B-bien! ¡Y-Ya estoy recompuesto! ¡¿Cuál es el plan?! —en otra situación seguramente aquella malísima actuación de parte de Naruto al querer demostrar seguridad, le habría causado risa a Sasuke.

—¡¿Jah?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un maldito plan?

—¡Vives en el bosque, enfrentas cosas como estas a diario, mil demonios! ¡Tú deberías saber qué hacer! —Sasuke se sujeta el puente de la nariz con fuerza. Definitivamente está loco si piensa que tiene algo en mente.

—¡Oye, es para hoy! —Naruto se vuelve histérico, evadiendo nuevamente un nuevo ataque, esta vez un puño certero que prácticamente termina haciendo un cráter en la tierra. Definitivamente el filo de su espada no va a hacerle nada a esa gruesa y áspera piel que posee la criatura. Es como si fueran rocas erosionadas en lugar de piel.

—¡No me digas qué hacer! —evadiendo del mismo modo que Naruto, Sasuke finalmente logra visualizar a Kiba junto a Konan y Nero y, del otro extremo, a Suigetsu y Neji—. ¡Suigetsu, toma a Konan y vete de aquí!

—¡¿Ese es tu plan?! ¡¿Dejarnos sin apoyo?! —oye blasfemar a Naruto, irritándose más.

—¡¿Te quieres callar por un-...?!

—¡Sasuke, cuidado!

Cuando la advertencia de Konan llega, ya es demasiado tarde.

En otra situación, en la que no perdiera la concentración por estar lidiando con tantos gritos y tanta presión, habría advertido el ataque del gigante y habría visto venir, desde mucho antes, las intenciones de este por sujetarlo con esa monumental y monstruosa mano suya.

Siendo lobo lo habría sentido, por instinto, a través de la piel y la tierra bajo sus patas de una forma más rápida pero de nada sirve ahora maldecirse por ese hecho. Si ese imbécil de Konoha no estuviera ahí no tendría que preocuparse por transformarse pero lamentablemente no podía solo mostrar su naturaleza de forma arbitraria. Lo único en lo que puede pensar ahora es que si los movimientos oscilantes de la mano de ese gigante no paran, va a terminar desnucándolo o con un hueso roto en cuanto lo estrelle sobre el suelo o sobre el tronco de un árbol.

—¡Oye, has algo para liberarte! —el comentario de Naruto no aporta nada a Sasuke salvo enfadarlo más. ¿Está jodidamente hablando enserio?

—¡¿Y por qué no viene su veneradísima alteza a ayudarme?!

—¡Sasuke, no es tiempo para discutir! —oye a Kiba pero muy difícilmente lo enfoca. De hecho no puede enfocar una mierda pues los movimientos del gigante son tan cambiantes y rápidos que es como si estuviera jugando con él, sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo.

¡Otra cosa seria si se transformara en lobo de una buena vez y-...!

 _—"¿S-Sakura...?"_ —consciente de que no puede enfocar claramente pero a su vez de que nadie en el maldito mundo tiene el cabello rosa, en una de las tantas vueltas logra percibir un borrón de aquél color por encima de la rama de un árbol próximo a donde se encuentra el gigante con él. De verdad...¡¿De verdad está encima de una rama?! _—" ¡¿Qué es lo que...?!"_ —Dios, tiene una soga enrollada al brazo y una pequeña navaja. ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¡¿Limpiarle los dientes?!—. _"¡Esa idiota!"—¡_ Hey, Príncipe, detenla antes de que se mate...! —la advertencia de Sasuke se ve interrumpida violentamente con la nueva sacudida que da la criatura en cuanto Sakura salta desde donde se encuentra, aun con la posibilidad de no caer encima de esta y solo estamparse en el piso, pasando la soga por el cuello del gigante cortándole el oxígeno, desorientándolo y obligándolo, por consiguiente, a debilitar el agarre en Sasuke, soltándolo.

Sabiéndose liberado Sasuke dirige su expresión histérica hacia arriba donde es más que obvio que el gigante lucha por quitarse a Sakura de encima de los hombros, amenazándola con tumbarla.

—¡Suéltate! —grita viendo ahora como la pelirrosa cierra los ojos solo aferrándose más al cuello de la criatura—. ¡Qué te sueltes, te digo!

—¡Deja de gritarme! —Sasuke chasquea los dientes y se desespera aún más viendo como parece costarle zafarse—. ¡Es mi mano!

—¿Qué?

—¡Sasuke, su mano! ¡Está atorada con la soga! —vocifera Suigetsu desde su posición.

—¡Usa la maldita navaja para...! —Sasuke se interrumpe saltando a otro lado, evitando las pisadas descoordinadas del gigante. No, si Sakura llegara a liberarse de ese modo y cayera mal, podría ser aplastada por el peso de la criatura—. Maldita sea...—el grito agudo de Sakura le eriza la piel.

Está asustada, desde luego.

Está en peligro, desde luego.

Pero está seguro que ella no pensó en ninguna de esas cosas cuando solo saltó para ayudarle. Y ahora, en respuesta, el que tiene miedo es él.

Miedo de que se lastime.

Miedo de que algo le suceda.

Miedo de que pueda perderla.

—¡Nero! —llama al lobezno, silbando además—. ¡Hey, Príncipe! —le grita a Naruto habiéndolo visualizado como el más cercano a él en tanto todos los demás se encuentran demasiado dispersos y también separados unos de otros—. ¡Toma un extremo y ve hacia el lado opuesto del gigantón! —dice lanzándole el extremo opuesto del lazo que ha cogido de los compartimientos de piel que Nero siempre lleva atado a sus costados—. ¡Date prisa!

Naruto obedece corriendo a colocarse del otro extremo, imitando a Sasuke al correr a través de las piernas de la criatura.

—¡Tira a la cuenta de tres! —Sasuke se ve obligado a tambalearse cuando una de las pisadas del gigante casi le aplasta—. ¡Tres! —tirando con la misma fuerza con la que Naruto seguramente pone, la enorme bestia comienza a tambalearse, quebrando las piernas hacia el frente para caer lo que ocasiona que Sakura finalmente sea liberada y caiga al suelo justo en el momento en el que Sasuke suelta la soga y corre hacia ella para atraparla aunque la caída no es precisamente la mejor de todas.

— _A-Auch_... —se queja Sakura sintiendo el brazo torcido pero sobre, claramente, una superficie más mullida que la dura tierra.

—Yo te voy a dar tu maldito _auch_ —reprende Sasuke, levantando el cuerpo con ella encima—. ¡¿Qué tratabas de hacer?! ¡¿Matarte?!

—¡Acabo de salvarte la vida, sé agradecido!

—¡No! ¡Yo te acabo de salvar la vida a ti y...!

—¡Sakura...! —la carrera de Naruto hacia donde se encuentran se ve detenida cuando, de nuevo, la tierra comienza a temblar. Esta vez con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior. Como si el centro de la tierra estuviera diez veces más furioso.

La lluvia de escombros de la vez anterior se intensifica, separándolos a ellos tres del resto aún más. No son solo un par de pisadas, son varias.

—¡Levántate, anda, anda! —exclama Sasuke, levantado y casi empujando a Sakura apresuradamente, siendo ella y Naruto los primeros en correr hacia una sola dirección de manera instintiva, seguidos de él.

En cuanto llegan al final del camino Sakura piensa que ha sido una pésima idea haber escuchado a Sasuke y solo correr hacia esa dirección pues el final es precisamente la nada. Al bajar la mirada hay una profunda y tupida caída hacia un conjunto de rocas que se asimilan a la garganta de un dragón hasta terminar en un río con demasiada corriente.

Definitivamente si no los mata una de esas rocas al chocar con alguna, lo hará el río.

—No saltaremos ¿o sí? —balbucea Naruto a su lado, sudando frío.

—T-Tenemos qué —suelta no muy convencida. Para ambos aquello roza en la locura pero es más que evidente que no tienen opción.

—¿E-Es un chiste? —Sakura voltea a mirar a Naruto y está segura que ella debe estar igual de pálida que él. De acuerdo, quizá puedan intentar otra cosa.

—T-Tienes razón. Me-Mejor busquemos otra sali-... —sin tener opción para decidir algo más, Sakura solo percibe como Sasuke viene corriendo hacia ellos, no transmitiéndole, para nada, una sensación aliviada.

—¡Salten ya!

Lo último que ve es a Sasuke empujar primero a Naruto para luego saltar él y sentir como le toma de la mano seguidamente, tirándola también al vacío.


	19. No has de mentir

Las veces en las que soñaba que perdía a Sakura eran incontables; y todas ellas fueron a raíz de la muerte de la Reina. 

Su padre no pensó en las consecuencias que traería en pedirle que siempre protegiera a su hermana. Debió suponerlo porque Naruto era como él.

Como Fugaku.

Como esos hombres de lo que casi ya no hay, que lo dan todo por el bienestar ajeno y más si está involucrada una persona amada.

Fugaku y Naruto se parecen, o al menos eso es lo que Minato le dijo a su hijo mayor la noche en la que todo le contó. Pero ¿en qué se basaba su padre para decirle eso? ¿Qué reflexiones sobre él podrían servir para hacer una comparación justa con el hombre que no necesito llevar la misma sangre del futuro Rey para volverse su persona más importante?

Naruto sintió, en ese momento, que aquella comparación era absurdamente exagerada pues a pesar de no saber absolutamente nada de Fugaku, la manera en la que Minato pronunciaba su nombre hacía tambalear al mundo entero. Naruto pensó que no podría compararse con él. Que no podría llenar tales zapatos. Que su padre estaba exagerando.

_"Te pareces a él"_

Pero Naruto sabe que es mentira. O quizá había dicho tal cosa porque su padre nunca tuvo la dicha de conocer a Sasuke.

De ser así se habría dado cuenta de su error y había corregido esa oración. Pues ahora mismo Naruto sabe de alguien quien sí es genuinamente parecido a él. A Fugaku.

Alguien quien es su viva imagen, alguien que lleva su misma sangre.

O al menos esa es la conclusión a la que Naruto ha llegado durante esos minutos solo, afrontando el silbido del viento rasgando la superficie airosa de la cueva donde se encuentran resguardados del frío luego de acabar completamente empapados al caer al río.

El sonido del viento, la sensación de frío, y Sakura a su lado con los ojos cerrados, desconociendo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta ese punto.

Ese momento consigo mismo, teniéndola a ella a lado, teniendo la seguridad de que está ahí, le hace reflexionar. Sobre él, sobre ella, sobre su padre, sobre ese hombre llamado Fugaku y, por supuesto, sobre Sasuke. En los últimos dos especialmente. 

No le cabe duda...aunque le gustaría tener la certeza de que todo lo que piensa sobre ellos en este momento es real. Pero arriesgarse a preguntar en la situación en la que se encuentran es pedir demasiado.

Tan tonto como pedir que sus pensamientos y los de su padre, de algún modo, estén conectados para que así él pudiera saber lo que está pensando.

Para que pudiera decirle que ha encontrado a alguien tan valioso como lo fue Fugaku para él, y que está la alta probabilidad de que sea así.

Que Fugaku sea su pad-...

—Mmnn...—Naruto despega la espalda de la pared en cuanto oye a Sakura quejarse para luego, lentamente, abrir los ojos—. ¿Q-qué...?

—Espera, no te muevas tanto _—"Naruto",_ piensa ella rápido al escuchar su voz, volteando a verlo en el proceso de sentarse con algo de dificultad sintiendo como todo le da vueltas y algunos músculos los siente engarrotados y adoloridos.

No recuerda casi nada luego de haber saltado hacia el precipicio pero por lo visto habían sobrevivido aunque estaba más aliviada de ver a Naruto con apenas un par de raspones que ser consciente de su propio estado. Y a juzgar del mismo parece haber estado inconsciente durante un buen tiempo antes de volver en sí.

Conforme lo hace recuerda uno a uno lo vivido y eso, inevitablemente, hace que busque desesperadamente a alguien con los ojos.

—¡Sa-Sasuke! ¡¿Él está bien...?! ¡¿E-En dónde-...?!

—Fue por ahí a buscar comida —dice él deseando internamente sentirse ajeno a ese sensación impulsiva y natural que tiene un hombre con respecto a su hermana menor. 

Tal y como Minato le dijo alguna vez, llegaría el día en el que Sakura dejara de ser una niña. Dejar de ser una para pasar a ser una chica, una chica que se fija en chicos. La sensación, sin embargo, no es que sea desagradable por el hecho de seguir un ciclo de vida de lo más normal.

No.

Es por el hecho de en quién ha posado sus ojos.

Aunque, desde luego, siente molestia porque no creyó que ese día llegaría tan pronto. El de lidiar con la sensación de sentir celos.

—¿Y...? ¿Y está bien? —qué bonita, piensa Naruto cuando la ve sonrojarse. La piel de Sakura es tan blanca que siempre se le pintan las mejillas de un rosado bastante lindo. Y pensar que él, hasta hace poco, seguía viéndola como una niña—. ¿Está herido o algo así? —Y mírenla ahora, preguntando por un idiota impulsivo y salvaje. Bueno, Sakura siempre ha sido una persona que se preocupa genuinamente por las personas pero Naruto sabe que la sensación es distinta.

Comenzando porque el pensamiento inicial de pensar que estaba secuestrada ha perdido fuerza ahora que ha pasado todo eso.

Si no es así, ¿entonces cómo es que ella terminó ahí con él?

Aquellos pensamientos finalmente lo conducen hacia el conflicto inicial. Y le recuerdan que tienen una conversación pendiente.

—Luces muy preocupada por él —Sakura lo oye y lo siente como si sopesara el terreno. Como si estuviese molesto pero a la vez estuviese poniendo a prueba su resistencia sobre si seguir mostrando lo que él sospecha. Aún así, aún sintiendo que debe ir en contra de él, no puede. No puede por una sencilla razón: es su hermano.

—Naruto, yo... —apenada y sintiendo que lo próximo que dirá será una reprimenda contenida por todo este tiempo que estuvo perdida, baja la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo.

El peso que tiene en sus hombros respecto a su familia, si bien es algo que ha sentido mucho menos como una carga desde que ha comenzado a viajar con Sasuke, es indeleble. No por lo que representa ser la hija del Rey sino por lo ahora podrían decir su padre y Naruto de ella.

¿Les ha deshonrado?

¿Les ha causado molestias?

¿Les ha decepcionado?

—Me alegra de que estés bien.

Ojos desmesurados, sonrisa sincera.

Ah, quiere llorar.

Y quiere hacerlo sobre los únicos brazos, además de los de su padre, que le han brindado protección y calor durante tanto tiempo.

Porque sí, está bien llorar en brazos de tu hermano mayor. 

En brazos de un Naruto que si bien pudo haber reaccionado de otra forma, con ella nunca lo haría. Nunca la haría sentir culpable solo por salir de casa e ir en busca de quién en realidad es. Nunca lo haría por mucho que le cueste aceptar que ha dejado de ser una niña aunque qué bueno sería que hubiesen permanecido así por más tiempo.

Así no habría sentido tanta angustia al no saber de ella.

Pero ahora están ahí, compartiendo un abrazo afectuoso con el sollozo de Sakura de fondo. Aferrándose a sus hombros como si no existiera lugar más seguro que sus brazos.

Lo ha extrañado demasiado.

A él. A su mejor amigo, a su compañero de juegos, a su protector.

A su hermano mayor.

—L-lo siento...—con la voz congestionada Sakura quisiera que la culpa fuera menor pero es inevitable no sentirla a pesar de que Naruto intenta tranquilizarla, acariciando su espalda como cuando solía hacerlo cuando pequeños—. Por huir de casa...

—Sí, bueno...— Naruto suelta una risita comprensiva tomándola de los hombros para verla mejor—. La verdad es que sí estoy un poco molesto por lo que hiciste.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Mhn?

—¡¿Por qué no estás disgustado conmigo?!

¿Un poco? ¿Es enserio?

Naruto está siendo demasiado comprensivo para lo que espera, y eso solo le causa más ansiedad y le hace sentir más culpa de la que ya tiene. Es como si sintiera que no hay una reacción sincera de su parte. Porque no ha sido un error minúsculo lo que ha hecho y Sakura lo sabe.

Sabe que a esta hora toda Konoha debe estar hablando sobre su desaparición pero sobre ella es sobre de quien menos le importa que hablen. Sobre Naruto y su padre es el verdadero problema. Y los conoce demasiado bien como para saber que en demasiadas ocasiones han evitado la confrontación para no hacerla sentir mal. Y no quiere seguir sintiendo eso. El sentir que no le dan, a lo que hizo en esta ocasión en específico, la importancia de gravedad.

Es peor que sentirse ignorada.

—¿Preferirías que te gritara? —Sakura no responde, solo continúa sollozando—. No veo qué ganaría con eso.

—M-me sentiría menos culpable si lo hicieras.

—¿Culpable? ¿Es que has hecho algo malo como para culparte de algo? —la pelirrosa muerde los labios—. Sí, es cierto, escapaste de casa y te expusiste sin medir las consecuencias pero nada de eso me importa ahora.

—¿Por qué no...?

—Porque lo único que quería era saber que mi hermana estaba a salvo —firme, toma sus manos, sintiendo como tiembla apenas lo hace—. Y ahora lo único que quiero es llevarla de regreso a casa—. Entonces...Naruto no está ni un poco molesto por haberse escapado de casa. Está molesto porque ella no fue capaz de confiar en él. Pero ¿cómo podría? —. ¿No se supone que siempre nos diríamos todo? —mientras lo oye, Sakura medita. Medita por qué no fue capaz de decirle cómo se sentía.

—¿Me habrías dejado ir? —el joven Príncipe siente el apretón devuelta, haciendo que desvié solo un momento los ojos a la unión de sus manos.

—¿Eh?

—Si te hubiese dicho que tenía que irme de Konoha... ¿me habrías dejado?

—¿Pero por qué querrías irte?

—Por la misma razón por la que nadie nos preguntó si queríamos ser Príncipes.

Para poder elegir.

Para poder tantear un camino distinto al que por obligación, y desde nacimiento, han tenido que seguir. No es que reprochara a cerca de su vida, es solo que siempre pensó que para ser parte de realeza tenían que ejercer demasiadas consignas y debían representar algo que no eran. Algo que no querían.

Mientras Sakura calla, Naruto también se permite pensar. 

Pensar en cómo Sakura ha sido capaz de analizar algo a profundidad, acertando en algo que seguramente ella desconoce. Ahí está su padre, por ejemplo. Un ilegítimo. Sakura, desde luego, desconoce esto. Lo desconoce porque se fue antes de que Minato pudiera decírselo o quizá...Quizá se fue para que Minato pudiera obtener el valor de contárselo a su hijo.

¿Alguien le preguntó a él si quería ser Rey?

Desde hace mucho tiempo siempre han comparado a Sakura con Kushina pero la verdad es que tiene más de su padre que el propio Naruto.

Que haya sido capaz de anteponerse primero ella misma antes que a los demás, sin embargo, ante Konoha y ante muchos ojos es algo desleal. Es algo que no va con la personalidad altruista que un soberano gobernante debe mostrar pero Naruto siempre lo ha sabido. 

No es que Sakura sea egoísta, es solo que en ocasiones ella entiende que ella vale más que cualquiera aunque nadie se lo reconozca.

En ocasiones está ella primero.

—Lo siento... —apenas la oye, Naruto quiere detenerla. ¿Por qué se disculpa? ¿Por querer ser diferente? No hay ninguna culpa en eso aunque minutos atrás haya querido, enserio, reprenderla por haberle causado tanto miedo al creer perderla. No puede regañarla por querer buscar su identidad—. Por todos los problemas que he causado... —Naruto vuelve a emitir un soplido acompañado de una minúscula risa desganada.

—Dices todo esto esperando que yo te diga algo pero... —vuelve a tomar sus manos, apretándolas— nada te hará regresar a casa ¿no es así? —Sakura lo mira silenciosa—. Leí tu carta. En donde dices que no puedes regresar aún ¿Al menos puedo saber el por qué? —¿Qué le va a decir? ¿Qué está ahí ahora porque se encuentra persiguiendo a alguien a quien creyó olvidado?

Y tampoco es que pueda decirle acerca de Sasuke tan a la ligera.

No era su intención toparse con él en un principio pero aunque se lo explicara, al final terminaría diciendo que la razón principal por la que no puede ni quiere regresar es debido a él.

Conoce a Naruto, darle un argumento así lo enfurecerá a pesar de toda esa paciencia y serenidad que se esfuerza por mostrar ahora.

Es parecido a su padre, sí, pero no puede esperar la misma comprensión aunque seguramente Minato tampoco la tendría en estos momentos.

—¿Es por él? —Sakura jadea, sobresaltada. Y su reacción es todo lo que necesita Naruto para maldecir haber acertado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver él contigo? —cuando Sakura intenta apartar sus manos, Naruto se lo impide. Oh no, ahora no tiene ninguna excusa o coartada para decir. Él lo sabe—. Sakura, por favor, di algo.

—Es que yo...

—Él no te tiene secuestrada ¿verdad? —la pelirrosa se queda callada los siguientes segundos antes de contestar.

—En mi carta dije que no es así —esa no es la respuesta que Naruto quiere y Sakura se siente tan abandonada cuando él suelta su mano para enterrar las suyas dentro de su cabello, exasperado. Maldición, piensa ella. Había olvidado esa sensación de sentirse pequeña en frente de él ante una discusión. Una discusión que si bien no tiene la pinta de serlo, no hace falta con solo ver como Naruto se comporta y se muestra frustrado y molesto. Resignada, y pidiendo a alguien del cielo que en verdad lo que está a punto de decir no perjudique a nadie, finalmente confiesa lo siguiente—. Él es Sasuke.

Desde luego, Naruto la mira serio como si aquello no fuera motivo de asombro.

—Eso ya lo sé —dice pues su nombre es algo que ya sabe, y aunque Sakura quiere preguntar cómo, está segura que aún no conecta una cosa con la otra.

Puede, incluso, que ni siquiera recuerde por lo que Sakura solía llorar todas las noches donde él la consolaba.

Tiene que recordárselo.

—¿Recuerdas a la persona que conocí hace tiempo, cuando me perdí en el bosque? —Naruto asiente esperando que Sakura continúe pero en su lugar nada. Solo ojos inquisitivos. Ojos que le piden que preste atención a eso último. Y solo le toman un par de segundos al hijo mayor de Minato entender todo de golpe, ahora sí sobresaltándose.

—¡¿Es ese niño?!

—¿A cuántas personas conoces que se llamen así? —dice Sakura ante lo obvio. Porque claro, una cosa es que Naruto tenga recuerdos de un mocoso como él durante sus años más jóvenes y que haya resultado ser esta persona y otra muy distinta, pero para nada alejada de la obviedad, es que sea la misma persona que Sakura conoció cuando era tan solo una niña.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

—Es un chiste ¿no? —Sakura niega y ahora el histérico es él, poniéndose de pie con ambos brazos colocados en jarras en la cintura—. Espera un momento... ¿él te buscó? ¿Te sacó de Konoha? ¿Qué es lo que...?

—Él vino a mí —Naruto detiene su ansiedad escuchando el cambio en el tono de voz de Sakura, como si soplara las palabras como si fueran espuma de mar. Suave, lento, memorable—. O quizá yo vine hasta él.

Otra persona que no fuera él la habría tomado por soñadora. Por demente. Por inconsciente y radical pero mientras más la mira más razones obtiene del por qué es así. Aunque es algo que siempre ha sabido. Nunca ha sido un secreto para él o para su padre la diferencia entre ellos y Sakura.

No hay cosa, persona o momento que Sakura no atesore.

Así como un ladrón atesora sus motines o como un soldado lo hace con sus cicatrices de guerra, Sakura lo es con sus recuerdos y con el paso que las personas dejan en ella. Ese niño, por ejemplo, ha traspasado la barrera del tiempo porque Sakura nunca lo olvidó. Porque siempre tuvo esperanza de que algún día volviese a verlo. Pero ¿esa era la razón, entonces, por la que tal deseo se le había cumplido?

Sí, Sakura puede darle una explicación que quizá carezca de sentido pero Naruto no puede dejar de pensar como lo haría una persona racional.

Ella dice que es el destino pero ¿qué tan cierto puede ser eso?

Él es un hombre después de todo, y ese Sasuke también lo es. Y la malicia siempre está esparcida más de su género que en una mujer.

—¿Entonces es así? ¿Debido a él no puedes regresar?

—Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él —Naruto encoje los ojos, inquisitivo.

—Y supongo que llevarlo al Reino no es una opción —Sakura se escandaliza un poco, negando rotundamente—. No era una sugerencia pero...—suelta un bufido de estrés—. Sakura, aún si me lo pides tú, no puedo dejarte en manos de un desconocido.

—¡Pero no lo es!

—Lo has visto solo una vez. Con esta serían dos veces —dice firme, calentando un poco los ánimos—. Y por lo poco que he visto es un imbécil arrogante. No puedes cambiar la naturaleza de alguien como él así porque sí.

—Hablas como si lo conocieras demasiado —sin embargo Sakura ha alejado un poco esa actitud cohibida delante de él recordando parte de la acalorada discusión de hace unas horas cuando recién arribó a su encuentro. Algo que aún no le queda para nada claro—. Dijiste que lo conocías.

—Él salvó mi vida una vez, hace mucho tiempo —pero contrario a la negativa que Sakura espera, Naruto contesta con la verdad, aturdiéndola.

—¿Q-qué?

—La persona que me salvó aquella vez y la que vi hoy no ha cambiado en lo absoluto —afirma refiriéndose exclusivamente a la misma osadía y arrogancia con la que lo recuerda—. Arrogante, mezquino...Él no ha cambiado ni un poco.

—¿C-cómo? —Sakura hace una pausa, tragando profundo—. ¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Cuándo se vieron? —dudoso, Naruto no sabe si realmente decirle y si algo habría de cambiar con ello. Aunque pasados unos segundos lo piensa mejor, pensando que quizá podría convencer a Sakura, en tanto le cuente su historia, de que Sasuke no es una buena influencia. Quizá, así, podría convencerla también de irse con él a casa.

Desafortunadamente Sasuke es asquerosamente oportuno para aparecerse, justo en el momento en el que se ha decidido a contarle, en la entrada de la cueva donde se resguardan sujetando un par peces según Naruto ve mientras que Sakura, por otro lado, pega un saltito cuando éste los tira al suelo.

—Bien, creo que no será mucho pedirle a su Majestad que vaya por un poco de leña —Naruto lo mira serio y ligeramente enfadado por cómo le habla pero a Sasuke podría importarle poco.

—No voy a dejar a Sakura a solas contigo —advierte Naruto, fastidiado pero a Sasuke podría importarle poco, también, su mal humor.

—Es eso o esperar a que ella se enferme con toda esa ropa mojada —ante eso Sakura finalmente es consciente de cómo luce, abrazándose con fuerza pues las ropas no solo se le adhieren a la piel sino que también se transparentan.

—E-Estoy bien así —ambos la oyen pero es evidente que ella pasa por alto el cómo titila de frío.

—¿Por qué no vas tú? —Sasuke le endurece la mirada a Naruto ante la pregunta.

—Ya hice la mitad del trabajo. Tú has la otra. ¿O es que acaso necesita su Majestad de sus sirvientes para hacer una tarea tan simple como ésta? —alborotando su enojo, Naruto esta vez rechina los dientes.

—Naruto, estaré bien. Sasuke va a cuidarme —el muchacho de ojos zafiro la mira escéptico. ¿Cómo puede confiar en él?

—Ya la oíste. Yo voy a cuidarla muuuuuuy bien—dice, alargando la 'u' con la intención de provocarlo, lo cual consigue pero en lugar de hacer de esa una discusión aun mayor, al final, muy a regañadientes, Naruto toma la funda de su espada, la cual se encontraba apoyada en la pared, y pasa a su lado golpeándole el hombro con molestia.

—Si le tocas un solo cabello te voy a castrar, ¿oíste? —Sasuke suelta una risa irónica que termina en una mueca que poco a poco se desvanece cuando Naruto sale por donde él anteriormente llegó, dejándolos solos finalmente aunque no era que en realidad necesitase que así fuera.

Lo único que hace luego de que él se vaya es recostarse en la pared y estirar las piernas, soltando un largo bufido de cansancio mientras cierra los ojos esperando un momento de paz. Momento que evidentemente no va a llegar en tanto Sakura esté ahí pues en cuanto escucha como la tierra y las piedras bajo sus ropas se mueven, es obvio que se ha acercado un poco a él.

—Sasuke —fastidiado y cansado, solo abre un ojo, mirándola—. Naruto dijo algo sobre ti.

—Parece que todos tienden a decir cosas sobre mí —ironiza pero su tono de voz no está cargado de gracia ácida. Es más bien como que no le importa.

—Él dijo que le salvaste la vida —Sakura hace una pausa antes de seguir—. ¿Es eso cierto?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma? —dice queriendo zanjar el tema, volviendo a cerrar los ojos solo para apretar fuertemente las cejas al volverla oír hablar.

—Iba a hacerlo pero tú llegaste siendo un idiota —una palpitación impulsiva se instala en la ceja izquierda tras oírla y a Sakura le hace tanta gracia que la oye reír bajito—. ¿Podrías contármelo tú?

Ah, Dios. ¿Por qué no se calla? ¿Y por qué precisamente tiene que preguntarle sobre eso?

—Ah, ¿no vas a dejarme en paz hasta que te cuente, no? —ella sonríe, y Sasuke contiene el aliento de manera discreta cuando lo hace. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Desaprobando aquél impulso, sacude la cabeza acomodándose un poco mejor viendo que ella hace lo mismo a pesar de estar aún húmeda; y estar al tanto de ese detalle hace que Sasuke se sienta intranquilo, tanto que de nuevo se pone de pie en dirección hacia afuera—. No te muevas de aquí —ordena y al cabo de unos minutos solamente Sakura lo ve regresar con la hoja más grande que haya visto jamás—. Toma. Te cubrirá algo.

—A-Ah, muchas gracias —Sasuke solo gruñe bajito, pasándosela para volver al sitio que le corresponde—. A-am, sobre lo que ibas a decirme...

—Fue hace cinco años —Sakura engrandece los ojos no por el tiempo sino porque no le ha costado nada, ni siquiera insistirle demás, para que le contara—. Tu torpe hermano estaba en medio de su prueba de madurez. Se hacía tarde y por supuesto las criaturas del bosque aprovechan ese momento para salir. Él fue acorralado por un par de lobos salvajes —Sasuke hace una pausa dejando que la mirada se le bañe de recuerdos que poco a poco le causan una extraña sensación, Sakura lo percibe así cuando lo ve dibujar ligeramente una sonrisa divertida en medio de su relato—. Debiste verlo, estaba temblando como un gato.

Contrario a cualquier ofensa que pudo haber sentido Sakura respecto a la comparación con su hermano, ella termina por unirse a él en una risa que apenas la sopesa el viento, se la lleva.

—Naruto no siempre fue tan valiente como lo ves ahora —Sasuke hace una mueca—. Continúa.

—No es una historia larga, Princesa. Ni siquiera hablamos mucho esa vez. Me deshice de aquellos lobos rápidamente solo porque horas antes me habían frustrado la cacería y simplemente me cobré eso. Tu hermano estaba ahí de manera oportuna para que lo salvara, no fue mi deseo —ligeramente decepcionada, Sakura baja los hombros, entristecida.

—¿Es todo? —suelta en tono desilusionado—. Él dijo que eras arrogante, tonto y mezquino —a Sasuke le brota una vena incipiente de fastidio ante eso pero intenta controlarse queriendo terminar esa conversación de una buena vez—. ¿Enserio no hay más?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Solo tengo curiosidad.

¿Qué habrá sido?, piensa él. 

Sakura no es que sea molestosamente insistente en ello, aunque no le queda duda que podría serlo, pero él podría inventarle cualquier cosa. O podría simplemente decirle que no quiere seguir hablando. Pero mientras más la ve, animada como una niña a la espera de un cuento antes de dormir, le es más difícil ignorarla.

Sasuke quiere atribuirlo a que se encuentran solos, y a que él está aburrido.

Quiere decir, ¿qué más da? No es que la quiera complacer. No es que quiera seguir viendo esa sonrisa por un rato más. No es por ella, solo es para que deje de preguntarle cosas.

—Hubo una segunda vez —en cuanto Sakura lo oye, su rostro se ilumina, ansioso. Y por un instante a Sasuke se le olvida todo. En dónde está, qué hace ahí, en dónde debería estar y solo se concentra en el relato. Remontando el viento sobre su rostro y su desesperada carrera por el mercadillo de aquella ciudad que les quedaba de paso. Él y solo él corriendo para no ser atrapado luego de haber hurtado un trozo de pan. De Pain enterarse seguramente lo regañaría, después de todo que sean criaturas mágicas no los exime de seguir reglas y cosas como robar siguen siendo lo mismo aquí o en la Luna.

Algo como eso le causaría problemas en todos lados pero moría de hambre, y esperar a regresar al campamento supondría más esfuerzo y retorcijones de los que podría soportar.

Además, por los dioses, solo era un trozo de pan.

¡Ese viejo regordete estaba persiguiéndolo y haciendo un escándalo por nada!

Podría haberlo perdido en cuestión de segundos si solo se hubiese transformado en bestia pero Pain había sido también demasiado estricto la última vez que había cometido la idiotez de revelar su naturaleza delante de un humano. Además de que sus golpes en la mejilla dolían como el mismísimo infierno.

Y, por supuesto, no quería decepcionarlo... ¿Pero que ya no lo estaba haciendo al estar robando?

Como sea, no tenía por qué enterarse. Sasuke solo tenía que perder al vendedor de una vez y salir victorioso con su trozo de pan.

No parecía haber mayor problema...

—...de no ser porque ese viejo gordo alertó a los policías de la plazoleta —Sakura, entre ansiosa y conmovida, permanece callada y con suma atención oyéndolo y mirándolo—. Al final terminaron acorralándome cerca de la vereda que separaba al pueblo del bosque —dice sin mayor emoción recordando esa parte.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —el semblante de Sasuke cambia de pronto a uno suave y risueño, como si la siguiente parte le hiciera sentir una sensación distinta a la que él mismo habría esperado que tendría.

—Resulta que durante toda la persecución una sombra me siguió —el tono con el que dice aquello le hace cosquillas a Sakura, sabiendo, desde luego, a quien se refiere—. No recuerdo cuántas espadas fueron las que me acorralaron pero también estaba la de tu hermano. Sin embargo él se puso de mi lado.

Sin solicitar su ayuda Naruto había visto todo desde la plaza principal en compañía de su estricta escolta. Escolta que pudo burlar, pues a esa edad ya era bastante hábil para escabullirse sin que lo notasen, en cuanto lo reconoció y lo vio teniendo problemas.

Sobre lo demás Sasuke no omite ningún detalle al decir la manera en la que ambos, cuidando la espalda del otro, lograron salir victoriosos. Así como Naruto lo recordaba, Sasuke también lo hacía pero durante la pelea no había necesidad de hablar. Incluso después, cuando hubo algo de tiempo, ninguno dijo nada hasta que...

—¿Hasta que qué...? —pregunta Sakura mientras Sasuke poco a poco pierde la efusividad y la sonrisa—. ¿Sasuke?

—Dijo que no había necesidad de robar más si iba con él —la mano de Naruto extendiéndose frente a él y su boca moviéndose, diciéndole algo absurdo. 

Algo que debió haberlo enfurecido en primer lugar pero ¿qué hizo él? 

Sasuke se traslada a ese momento justo y no ve ninguna cara enfurecida en él ni ningún reclamo aunque tendría qué. Naruto ofreciéndole su amistad, pidiéndole que fuera al Reino con él.

_"¡Ahí no necesitarás robar más! ¡No pasarás frío ni hambre! ¡Déjame cuidarte!"_

—¿E-Eso te dijo...? —Sasuke no responde pero no hace falta. Ni siquiera hace una mueca de desagrado ante el recuerdo o hay algún indicio de molestia. Es como si estuviera pensando...reflexionando...en qué habría pasado si le hubiese dado una respuesta distinta. Porque es claro que la respuesta fue una negativa, de otro modo no estaría ahora contándole eso—. Naruto nunca me dijo nada sobre esto —Sasuke cierra los ojos, soltando un soplido irónico ante eso—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

—A lo largo de la vida conoces a personas que solo son pasajeras. Yo fui una de ellas. Es normal que no se acuerde —pero el tono pastoso con el que lo dice habla mucho de él y de cómo se siente. No son amigos, desde luego. No son nada, él y Naruto, pero es como si alguna de sus personalidades ocultas hubiese deseado que así fuera.

Porque nunca ha tenido nada como eso, en realidad.

Un amigo de verdad.

Sasuke conoce de la amargura, del abandono, de lo que trae consigo la guerra. Cosas como divertirse o vivir una amistad sana con alguien a quien consideraría real son cosas de las que se le privó desde antes de nacer. Por ello recordar el pensamiento que hubo tenido esa vez cuando Naruto le ofreció más allá de lo que aceptar, le sabe doloroso. Y es una sensación que no le gustaría tener justo ahora pues no está para nada acostumbrado a lidiar con algo más que no sea el odio o la venganza.

Aun así, sabiendo que debería parar de pensar de esa manera tan infantil y absurda, no hace esfuerzo por detenerse.

Por pensar que así como alguien como él, como Naruto, pudo fijarse en él para luego olvidarlo, cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Pero se supone que sea así ¿verdad? Las personas son pasajeras. Eventualmente iba a olvidarlo.

—Pero yo te recuerdo—y luego está ella...—. Aunque no creo que la palabra recordar sea la adecuada —Sasuke la mira, curioso por entender eso que acaba de decir.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Las cosas se recuerdan cuando eventualmente comienzas a olvidarlas pero...yo no lo hice. Yo no te olvidé ni un poco. Yo te esperaba.

Decir que es importante.

Decir que lo esperaba.

Decir aquello haciendo esa cara. Poniendo esos ojos.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

¿Qué es lo que impulsa su mano a alcanzar su mejilla y tocarla? Como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, y aun siendo consciente de él, sin querer detenerse. Y ella no se lo impide a pesar de que se estremece con el gesto. A pesar de que cierra los ojos y abanica esas largas y bonitas pestañas.

No hay nada de arrogancia ni frialdad del otro lado de los ojos azabaches. En su lugar, un misterio. Un silencioso mar adecuado para la noche en la que se encuentran mientras solo se escucha el cantar de las cigarras.

Sakura no hace nada para apartarlo y él nada para alejarse. Al contrario, se acerca un poco más. Un poco más de tal forma que invaden el espacio estrictamente personal del otro, y no les importa. 

No les importa mientras no dicen nada. Solo se miran. Ella con un antojo hambriento de seguir sintiendo su calidez y él intentando engañar al corazón. Intentando no sentir nada. Intentando que la cercanía de Sakura no le estremezca nada.

Son intentos bastante pobres pero a nadie tiene que rendirle cuentas ahí.

Ni a Pain.

Ni a Naruto.

Ni a Madara.

Ni al apetito de venganza.

Solo está ahí, tocándola.

Tocándola hasta donde ella se lo permite.

Hasta donde el corazón se lo permita.

* * *

_"Convénceme"_

_"Convénceme, Sasuke"_

Hasta donde su imprudente temperamento se lo permita. 

Hasta donde sus verdaderas emociones le embriaguen y le desvanezcan las intenciones como un idiota.

Que siga.

Que siga mostrándole cada una de las nuevas facetas que tanto él como Madara no conocen. Y que le ayuden a él a asegurarse de su traición. La que se avecina, la que frustraría los planes de Madara, la que haría que lo odiara y deseara su muerte.

Por eso lo ha seguido.

Por eso ha propiciado el ataque.

Porque Sasuke puede pretender ser todo lo que dice a base del supuesto odio que lo forjó y el cual Madara alimentó pero lo que ve ahora, desde el árbol donde se encuentra oculto y desde donde tiene una vista adecuada a dentro de esa cueva, es tan contradictorio como decir que el océano no cambiar de color de acuerdo al cielo.

Y el cielo es Sakura.

Y se refleja en él, tiñéndolo con su inocencia y esa pureza que desprende, como si limpiara todas sus manchas. Todas sus sombras.

—Convénceme un poco más, Sasuke —dice ansioso porque suceda algo más. Algo que sea irrevertible y que sea suficiente para que Madara retire toda su atención de él y deje de tenerlo en la cima del mundo.

¿Qué vio en él?

¿Qué vio en él que no viera en Kabuto?

—Yo he estado a su lado desde antes que tu aparecieras —gruñe por lo bajo, siendo incapaz de controlar la fuerza con la que presiona la corteza del árbol donde se encuentra, haciendo un sonido no tan alto pero que seguramente Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar pues en cosa de nada su semblante hechizado delante de la Princesa cambia a uno de alerta.

No puede verlo. Después de todo Kabuto desciende de una familia de brujos por lo que realizar hechizos de invisibilidad no son nada para él pero para Madara aquello es algo de lo que puede prescindir en tanto tenga a Sasuke: un hombre lobo. La fuerza es lo que más codicia Madara y eso es algo que Kabuto no posee.

Si tan solo Sasuke no existiera.

Si tan solo, en verdad, fuera tan estúpido como para caer por la Princesa de una maldita vez.

Sasuke se pone alerta, y en el sentido de olerlo Kabuto no le puede ganar así que no le queda más remedio que desaparecer.

* * *

—E-Es una caída bastante larga.

—Sobrevivirá. Al menos Sasuke lo hará.

—Pain, no digas esas cosas —la voz censurada de Konan desaprueba el comentario anterior pero a Pain no le hace querer retractarse. Ni siquiera por la mirada furiosa que le dedica ese otro caballero de Konoha.

—¿A dónde dirige este río? —cauteloso, Sai se pregunta si ese hombre representa una amenaza mayor por la manera en la que todos lo miran y en la que todos se pusieron rígidos tan pronto llegó al punto donde le perdieron el rastro al trío.

—No vas a lograr alcanzarlos, caballero —hace una pausa notando que Sai no retrocede ni un poco ante el comentario ni luce asustado—. Una caída así, para un humano, sería mortal.

Ahora es el resto de la manada quien mira a Pain como si acabara de revelar algo que no debía. Sin embargo él no luce desesperado por ocultar una mentira. Luce tan callado y tan neutral como siempre. En su lugar parece como si estudiara silenciosamente cada gesto que Sai hace luego de eso aunque debe de admitir que le sorprende no verlo escandalizado por ello aunque sí ligeramente aturdido.

—¿Qué demonios son ustedes?

—Pain —interrumpe Neji, ajeno a la conversación pero atrayendo la atención de Sai de forma inmediata al recordarlo. Tan de inmediato como siente hervir la sangre con ganas de estrangularlo—. Es Taka —avisa el joven lobo señalando al cielo viendo al ave sobrevolar en círculos—. Parece que los encontró.

—¿A los tres? —pregunta Sai, ansioso, ignorando por un momento la bilis que le ha provocado Neji con solo verlo.

—¿Los tres?

—Es el hermano, Pain. El Príncipe de Konoha —Pain frunce ligeramente el ceño, ofuscado por esa nueva información.

—Así que el hijo de Minato también vino —se limita a decir solamente buscando dentro de sus pensamientos una sola cosa buena que podría resultar del encuentro de los Namikaze con Sasuke. No encuentra ninguna. En su lugar: ansiedad. Además de la sensación de estar siendo juzgado por ese otro caballero como si esperara algún tipo de información relevante de él—. Si es así entonces deben de estar juntos. Dudo que los hermanos quieran separarse.

—¿Eso es todo? —Pain le sostiene la mirada con dureza mientras que Sai solo es atravesado por la indignación y la preocupación real—. ¿Vas a dejar que estén perdidos así nada más?

—Mi responsabilidad no son los Príncipes de Konoha; esa responsabilidad, asumo, es tuya —Sai retrocede un poco, ofendido por ello—. Sasuke sabe interpretar senderos sabe perfectamente qué hacer estando solo. Si los Príncipes son un poco inteligentes, lo seguirán a donde sea que vaya. Nos encontraremos tarde o temprano —dice comenzando a caminar en el sentido contrario a él, siendo seguido obligatoriamente por el resto.

—¿Y si no es como dices? —Sai lo detiene con ello. Como si la pregunta fuera un argumento tan poderoso como para hacer que Pain piense sobre Sasuke y su buena voluntad. Como si estuviera juzgándolo también a él—. Si algo les pasa a alguno de ellos dos, lo voy a matar.

Como diciéndole que aunque él intervenga, aún así lo hará.

Pain no es idiota y a Sai le convence que él es el primero en poner en duda la lealtad de Sasuke debido a una razón que él desconoce. Se convence a través de la mirada silenciosa que le da, junto al escrutinio penetrante.

—¿Y crees que voy a dejarte?

Pero, de igual forma, Sai se convence de que así como Pain duda sobre él, no lo hace cuando se trata de proteger. Es una reacción bastante natural. El proteger a quien forma parte de su vida así como Sai lo hace con los Namikaze. Irónicamente ambos están en medio de una vorágine de medias verdades.

—Pain. Él solo está preocupado por los Príncipes tanto como tú lo estás por Sasuke.

La intervención de Konan esta vez es oportuna pues conoce del enojo de real del joven líder en tanto amenazan a alguien a quien aprecia. Siendo Sasuke el chiquillo al que crió, debería ser motivo suficiente para alterarse.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —añade Suigetsu esta vez.

—Seguiremos avanzando. Sasuke nos alcanzará luego.

—Iré con ustedes —advierte Sai lo suficientemente firme como para que Pain deteste la idea de inmediato.

—Regresa a tu Reino, caballero. Y espera a tu Príncipe en las cercanías.

—Dije que iré con ustedes.

Tan terco y osado como lo es Sasuke, Pain se decanta por la opción más rápida para deshacerse de él pero, seguramente, la más radical de todas. 

Calentando su cuerpo alimentado por la necedad de ese caballero, brazos y piernas pronto aumentan de tamaño y la anatomía humana se pierde debajo de ese pelaje cobrizo y brillante que se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

Sai retrocede de inmediato, asombrado y alerta, casi perdiendo el equilibro.

—E-Entonces es cierto —emula apenas el príncipe Hyuga confirmando los rumores y las sospechas—. Son hombres-lobo.

El resto permanece atónito pero en silencio.

¿Qué acaba de hacer Pain?

¿No se suponía que mantener su identidad como un secreto era imperativo?

Además de infundir el temor en extraños ¿qué ganaría con mostrar su verdadera naturaleza delante de un humano? Lo que es peor, un caballero demasiado cercano a la familia Real.

A Pain le basta confrontar la terquedad con el miedo pues de esa forma la intimidación es absoluta. Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de inmiscuirse en la mente del joven caballero para hablarle ahora que se encuentra en su modo bestia. Lo único que hace es pasar a su lado y rugir en advertencia, logrando que Sai se estremezca por la cercanía de su imponente presencia. Gesto que es suficiente para asegurarse de que no los seguirá.

El resto simplemente sigue a su líder en silencio, secundando una línea paralela al bosque detrás de él. Solo cuando están por marcharse todos, Neji es el único que se rezaga.

—Dime, caballero —Sai, aturdido por la sorpresiva transformación de Pain, apenas y se percata que este le habla, frunciendo el ceño de forma inmediata—. ¿Qué es un Hyuga? —del enojo pasa a la ira y es claro el por qué aunque para Neji las dudas emergen cada vez más. Es una sensación de añoranza y de incertidumbre a la vez, compaginado con el recuerdo de su conversación con Sakura antes de que sucediera todo esto.

—¿Qué?

Sigue tan fresco que casi se siente desesperado por saber pero es imposible obtener una respuesta clara con la manera en la que Sai le mira y le responde. Desde luego él sabe algo más. Algo de lo que está plenamente consciente pero de lo que Neji desconoce, y el hecho de que le pregunte con esa sinceridad asquerosa le hace enfurecer.

Le hace enfurecer pensando en lo imbécil que es Neji para no darse cuenta.

Pero lo prefiere así.

Pero también es evidente que no va a decirle nada.

—La Princesa dijo algo sobre mí antes de que aparecieras, caballero. Creo que también lo oíste —Sai agranda los ojos para luego encojerlos en más ira. Con que, después de todo, no es tan idiota como se ve, piensa—. Tú sabes algo que yo no.

—¿Y eso en qué te afecta, bestia? —esta vez Neji refleja molestia encogiendo los ojos por el despectivo comentario. De algún modo siente que está conectado con él y eso también le provoca enojo.

—¿Quién es Hinata? —con ello Sai se altera finalmente, y no evita demostrar que lo está con todo el odio reflejado en el rostro. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a mencionar su nombre?—. La conoces ¿no es así? Ella es mi...

—¡Ella no es nada tuyo! —vocifera, rabioso. No. No va a permitirle saber más y no va a permitirse hablar de más.

Si fuera otra persona, si no se pareciera tanto a ella, si no tuviera los mismos ojos ni esa reconocida genética, para Sai sería un embaucador más. Un impostor. Y no tendría nada de qué preocuparse...

Pero no es así. Él lo tiene todo.

Desde los ojos hasta la esencia.

No, hay algo que no tiene. No la tiene a ella. Él, por otro lado, ha estado a lado de Hinata desde que tiene memoria. Ha sujetado su mano en cada traspié. Ha velado sus sueños y pesadillas. Ella lo tiene a él y él a ella. Y durante todo ese tiempo no han necesitado de nada más. Hinata nunca le ha cuestionado sobre nada porque lo ama lo suficiente pero...

Por un momento, solo por un momento, piensa en lo que se sentiría ser él. Lo que se sentiría ser ese muchacho de ojos perlas, y se siente aterrado. Porque es como verse en un futuro, y no quiere terminar así: Solo.

Solo preguntándose quién es y de donde viene. Y si tiene a alguien que espere o se preocupe por él.

No quiere aunque es genuinamente consciente de que todo eso no le pertenece. Que lo que posee ahora es oro falso. Algo que no le ha pertenecido del todo. 

Pero aun así seguirá siendo egoísta.

 _"Yo estuve, tu no. Ella no te necesita",_ se repite pero más para él mismo que para el otro. Como si quisiera convencerse de que es así.

 _—"Neji"_ —la voz de Pain a través del canal de comunicación mental que poseen los lobos le advierte que, aunque quisiera quedarse y seguir preguntando, el tiempo es imperativo. Una vez más tiene que guardarse todo eso para después aunque ahora siente que ha obtenido más ganancia que nunca.

—Nuestra conversación tendrá que posponerse para otro momento, caballero.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —dice Sai, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Aun cuando Neji camina hacia el bosque puede sentir su mirada cargada de resentimiento, y de una sensación que se desprende de la incertidumbre y del miedo.

Volverán a verse, eso es seguro.

* * *

La última vez que durmió a su lado fue en la víspera de sus doce años. 

La última vez porque sabía que a partir de la mañana siguiente Sakura tendría que desapegarse un poco de él. Eso es lo que había dicho su padre, eso es lo que decía la mayoría pues la Princesa tendría que comenzar a valerse por sí misma y no había manera de que lo lograra si siempre se la pasaba junto a su hermano mayor.

 _—"Pero éramos niños"_ —piensa con una entristecida melancolía, viendo a Sakura ahora dormir sobre un lecho frío y un escenario que nunca creyó ver. Si hubiese sabido que terminarían así, con ella escapando de casa, exponiéndose al peligro y él persiguiéndola, habría dormido una noche más a su lado.

Son hermanos, después de todo.

Y Sakura siempre estuvo a una distancia en la que él pudiera cuidarla.

Pero quizá ese había sido el error: sobreprotegerla. Pero luego de la muerte de su madre Naruto prefería mil veces aislar a Sakura con tal de mantenerla segura. Y ella nunca se había opuesto a ello.

—No lo hacía porque no quería hacer que te preocuparas —cuando Sasuke le arrebata los pensamientos y los pone en palabras, Naruto enmudece. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo ha podido...? —. Deberías ver la cara tan estúpida que tienes ahora —el joven Príncipe ahora frunce el ceño, molesto, casi como si pasara por una nimiedad el hecho de que Sasuke lee mentes. Algo que no le dijo jamás pero es de esperarse ahora que sabe que es un hombre lobo—. ¿No vas a preguntar cómo puedo hacerlo? —incita Sasuke, divertido de las muecas que Naruto hace. A un lado de ellos, un poco más al fondo, está Sakura durmiendo, o al menos hace el esfuerzo por hacerlo debido al frío.

Tan pronto Naruto había regresado con la leña, aventó los trozos al piso y realizó una hoguera medianamente grande.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que no era necesario hacer uso de sus habilidades de supervivencia para conseguir una chispa a partir de la fricción de dos rocas. No era necesario pues Sasuke solo había abierto la boca, había pronunciado un par de palabras en un idioma incomprensible, y el fuego ahí estaba.

Naruto no preguntó desde luego pero ahora con el hecho de haber leído su mente sabe que está delante de alguien intimidante. Alguien misterioso y por consiguiente peligroso.

—No vas a decirme nada de todos modos —berrinchudo, Naruto se propone mirar mejor a Sakura, quien ahora hace sonido con sus dientes de una manera más fuerte del mismo modo que su cuerpo tiembla con más intensidad—. ¿Sakura _-chan_? ¿Qué pasa?

—N-No es nada —la ve forzar una sonrisa. Desde luego ese ligero colchón de hojas que improvisaron no iba a calentarla demasiado. Además de que Naruto sabe que Sakura es demasiado friolenta y no se adapta tan bien a los cambios de temperatura bruscos como él.

 _"Porque nunca sale de casa",_ piensa ahora quitándose de inmediato su saco para colocárselo por encima de los hombros. Si tan solo no hubiesen sido tan estrictos con ella, si no la hubiesen reprimido de tantas cosas, nada de eso estaría pasando. Ella no tendría que estar ahí justo ahora.

—N-no, Naruto. Te dará frío también.

Y sin embargo ella sigue pensando en los demás. En los demás antes que en sí misma.

 _—"Siempre hace eso. Siempre lo ha hecho y nunca te diste cuenta por qué lo hacía"_ —y ahora es Sasuke quien, mientras los ve a ambos, piensa sobre ella. Sobre ella a partir de los pensamientos de Naruto y ante lo obvio que es y también lo acertado.

Es evidente que tarde o temprano Sakura iba a huir de casa. Que el destino o quien sabe qué la haya puesto de nuevo en su camino es algo irrelevante pero lo que no lo es es esa forma en la que Naruto se siente culpable. Quizá porque es cierto. Y porque a través de lo que piensa Sasuke puede entender finalmente por qué Sakura es tan comprometida con las cosas que quiere hacer.

Es porque nunca ha tenido la libertad de hacer algo por sí misma no porque no pueda sino porque no se lo permitían. Y todo creyendo que era lo mejor para ella.

Inconscientemente cierra las manos apretándolas un poco. Como si en verdad resintiera molestia por el hecho de que Naruto, siendo su hermano, recién se da cuenta de lo que causó que Sakura huyera de casa en primer lugar. Pasados los segundos pasa de mirarlo a él a mirarla a ella. Viéndola castañear los dientes, esforzándose por aparentar que es más fuerte que todo. E inevitablemente los recuerdos vienen a su cabeza, a esos escasos días compartidos cuando tenían tan pocos años de vida.

Sakura siempre tenía miedo en intentar cosas que él hacía pero eso no la detenía.

Siempre lo hacía.

Aun teniendo miedo terminaba imitándolo.

¿Cuántas veces, entonces, tuvo que mentirle a Naruto fingiendo que todo estaba bien?

Como ahora, queriendo hacerse la fuerte cuando es evidente que muere de frío. Ni siquiera la fogata la calienta y verla de ese modo lo está estresando bastante.

—Argh —emite, rascándose la cabeza con fastidio, poniéndose finalmente de pie de su sitio apartado de los Príncipes, acercándose a donde están ambos—. Te ves horrible, eh, Princesa —Sakura, en lugar de molestarse, sonríe con esfuerzo y eso es el límite para Sasuke—. Muévete, Príncipe —ordena, tomándole de los hombros para acercarse más a Sakura pero Naruto se lo impide bruscamente buscando protegerla ante cualquier peligro que Sasuke pudiera representar—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué haces tú? Intentando tocarla —Sasuke vira los ojos. Debe ser una broma—. Apártate.

—Naruto, no pelees...¡Achú! —Sasuke la mira y luego le devuelve la mirada a Naruto con circunstancia, como diciéndole que es debido a eso y no a otra cosa como su tonta mente seguro piensa.

—¿Ves? Tu estúpido uniforme no va a calentarla —Naruto lo oye y se muerde los labios, conteniéndose. En verdad quiere golpearlo—. Hay otra forma de hacerla entrar en calor.

—¿Y por qué presiento que no me va a agradar tu idea? —Sasuke pasa de la neutralidad a la molestia y de ahí a la diversión. Basta ver su cara para que Naruto se mantenga a la defensiva pues ya se imagina lo que va a sugerir—. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Es eso o esperar a que le dé una hipotermia y muera ¿Eso quieres? —dice, volviendo a tomarlo por los hombros, esta vez ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo de Sakura y dejarle el camino libre frente a ella para que él pueda tocarle las mejillas y la frente, gesto que Sakura, en reflejo, acompaña con un saltito por el frío pero luego parece tranquilizarse—. Estás helada.

—E-Estoy bien...—la oye pero mientras más la ve más se convence de que no es así. Apartando su mano, Sakura le sujeta de la muñeca en reflejo impidiéndole que se aleje—. Estás cálido... —callado, Sasuke la mira unos segundos antes de mirar a Naruto para convencerle de que su idea puede funcionar.

Desde luego Naruto quiere oponerse luego de que Sasuke le explica y Sakura ni siquiera parece escandalizarse. Y no es para menos, está sumamente débil y titila aferrada a la palma de Sasuke como si fuera su máxima fuente de calor. La temperatura de un hombre lobo es alta y dado que no hay otra forma de conseguir que Sakura deje de temblar, Naruto accede, a regañadientes, aunque atento a cada movimiento y paso que Sasuke da.

Desde tocarle la frente hasta colocarse detrás de ella, recostado, de modo que su cuerpo sirve de barrera por la ventisca fría además de todo.

—Estás demasiado cerca, maldición... —Naruto gruñe viendo como la cercanía entre los dos aumenta hasta traspasar esa barrera en la que Sasuke casi puede respirar sobre la oreja de Sakura. Cuando Naruto ve las intenciones de colocar su mano por encima de ella, enfurece —. Hey, con eso basta, no es necesario que la toques.

—¿Te quieres callar? Sé lo que hago —ignorándolo, susurra algo al oído de Sakura lo suficientemente bajito. La Princesa se sonroja en un principio y a Naruto se le revuelve el estómago de solo pensar en lo que le ha pedido que haga—. No voy a propasarme, lo prometo —lo dice en tono suave, más para ella que para Naruto a lo que ella solo asiente, volteando su cuerpo de tal forma que quedan casi de frente, ella muy cerca de su pecho ahora descubierto.

—Caliente... —murmura Sakura colocando sus manos en su pecho, avergonzada.

—¿Eso es necesario? —vuelve a intervenir Naruto queriendo arrancar a su hermana de los brazos de Sasuke.

—El calor corporal de un hombre lobo es...—pero antes de que Sasuke continúe con su explicación, la respiración de Sakura cerca de él le indica que poco a poco se tranquiliza.

—Las personas...son cálidas cuando están vivas —ambos le prestan atención a su tono somnoliento y a esa sonrisa inesperada que se asoma antes de cerrar completamente los ojos.

—¿Se durmió? —Sasuke no responde de inmediato, solo hasta que comprueba el hecho, asintiendo al final—. Su temperatura...

—Está regresando a la normalidad —dice también corroborando, tocándole la frente—. Hmp, ¿ves como sí fue buena idea?

—Sí, lo que sea, ahora suéltala —pero a favor de Sasuke, Sakura se aferra más a él, logrando sacarle una sonrisa satisfactoria al muchacho mas no a su hermano—. Mierda.

—Para ser un hombre, eres más histérico que ella —el comentario no le hace gracia a Naruto pero es obvio que van a durar en esa posición un buen rato por lo que no le queda otra más que acomodarse mejor en su sitio pero tanteando, casi a propósito, la funda de su espada delante de Sasuke como diciéndole que a la menor cosa que haga le va a cortar la cabeza. Acción que le causa bastante gracia al joven hombre lobo de solo verlo—. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacerle?

—Se me ocurren varias cosas y ninguna me agrada —Sasuke suelta una risita bajando la mirada a ella, perdiéndose por breves segundos en el compás de su respiración hasta que Naruto vuelve a hablar—. Le salvaste la vida —el azabache esta vez se demora en levantar la mirada—. Y sé agradecer cuando es lo correcto.

—Bueno, creo que merezco algo más que un agradecimiento. Después de todo salvé la vida de los dos Príncipes de Konoha —el tono con el que lo dice no es arrogante pero a Naruto no le sienta del todo bien.

—Te agradecí en su momento —Naruto hace una pausa, trayendo a su mente esas dos ocasiones—. Incluso te ofrecí que...

—...y yo que creí que tu memoria se había atrofiado.

Porque, de los dos, Sasuke pensaba que lo había olvidado. 

Él, por otro lado, no hizo nada por recordarlo o por mantener vivo el recuerdo de esas dos ocasiones...Solo se quedaron ahí, frescas. Como si el pasar de los años no les hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo. Muy dentro de Sasuke mantenía una diminuta esperanza de que él no fuera una persona transitoria. Desde luego no esperaba que Naruto recordara algo así siendo que la probabilidad de volver a verse era casi nula.

Aun así, ahí está él, cambiando un poco su semblante y ocupando un tono de voz suave como si peinara el ambiente y lo volviera menos denso. Algo así como una charla entre amigos.

Amigos.

—Lo lamento —Sasuke lo mira, sereno, no entendiendo a lo que se refiere primeramente—. Por no buscarte de nuevo.

—¿Buscarme? ¿Para qué? —no hay reclamo en su tono de voz, más bien hay incertidumbre.

—Me salvaste la vida dos veces y aun así yo...

—Creí que ya habíamos solucionado eso el día que tú me ayudaste a mí —y ahora es Naruto quien se queda en silencio un rato, sintiendo como vienen de nuevo las memorias de ese día. Una sensación agradable pero a la vez agridulce se instala en su pecho. Sasuke también recuerda eso, piensa, y de algún modo eso le hace feliz—. Dejémoslo así.

—Oí lo que le dijiste a Sakura —hace una pausa—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que te pedí? —Sasuke suelta una risa pequeña bañada en ironía.

—¿Decirle que me ofreciste ir contigo? ¿Para qué?

—Ella se habría puesto feliz —Sasuke enmudece de pronto, y es que tan solo Naruto menciona a Sakura toda su mente se ocupa de ella—. Te habría reconocido al instante. La habrías hecho feliz.

Sí, seguramente así hubiese sido.

Pero eventualmente las cosas se hubieran jodido, comenzando por Sasuke darse cuenta hija de quien era. De haber sucedido las cosas así, quien sabe si ahora estuviera ahí. Es probable que Sasuke haya atacado a Minato al momento de reconocerlo y los soldados del castillo hayan abierto fuego ante la amenaza ante su Rey. Y él habría muerto.

Habría muerto porque no hubiese tenido la fuerza, ni el tamaño, ni la inteligencia, para vencerlo. 

Haciendo ese recorrido mental ante esa posibilidad Sasuke sabe que no haber ido con Naruto ese día había sido lo correcto.

—Ella no paraba de hablar sobre ti —Sasuke se mantiene en silencio, como si sintiera la necesidad de seguir oyendo el relato de Naruto sobre aquella Sakura de seis años—. Yo, en cambio, te detestaba. Sakura no me hacía caso cuando le hablaba —Naruto emite una risita recordando todas esas ocasiones—. Tú la arruinaste pero, de algún modo, de nuevo le has devuelto la sonrisa.

—Yo no la arruiné _—"Mas bien fue al revés",_ se dice en pensamientos, guardándose eso refiriéndose a hija de quien es—. Ella vino a mí, yo no la busqué.

—¿Por qué no la regresaste a casa entonces? —Sasuke calla, reflexionando sobre eso pero Naruto no le da tiempo ni para eso—. No entiendo tu lógica.

—Tengo mis razones.

—Y tus razones seguro no me agradarán ni un poco.

¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Que hizo que se quedara para poder usarla y llegar hasta su padre cuando el momento fuera oportuno? Decirle eso significaría arruinar todo y, desde luego, enfurecerlo tanto como para que en serio le quiera arrancar la cabeza con su espada.

Y luego está él. Ver a Naruto es como ver a Minato pues luce exactamente a él.

¿Cómo no enfurecerse?

¿Cómo no traer a su mente el único motivo por el que ha sobrevivido hasta este punto?

Si se lo dijera...Si tan solo supiera...

—Así que ahora robas —el joven Príncipe cambia de tema mientras que él rueda los ojos, bufando.

—¿De modo que este va a ser un interrogatorio sobre mi vida? Creo que merecemos estar en términos justos, su veneradísima futura Alteza de Konoha —Naruto frunce el ceño ante el apodo—. Como sea, lo que haga y no haga no te debería importar.

—Le robas a inocentes. Inocentes que son mi pueblo y...

—¿Tu pueblo? —Sasuke contiene una risa solo para no despertar a Sakura—. ¿De dónde aprendiste a decirte tantas tonterías?

—Mi padre ha dicho que...—en tanto lo menciona, a Sasuke se le contraen los músculos del brazo.

—Tu padre. Claro —canturrea sintiendo como el vómito verbal está en la punta de la lengua. No. No puede hablar. Aunque el coraje está enardeciendo su sangre casi impulsándola al exterior como lo haría un volcán a punto de explotar—. Tu padre, el justo —pero es inevitable que su tono de voz y sus gestos no lo delaten.

—¿Por qué siento que tienes una idea equivocada de él?

 _—"Porque lo es"_ —quiere gritarle, quiere escupirle en la cara todo, pero se contiene demasiado—. Hay cosas que no sabes de él.

—¿Qué dices?

Pero ahí está, jugando a incitarlo. 

Y porque su voluntad aún no es mayor a su autocontrol. 

De modo que lo siguiente que sale de su boca, seguramente, ocasionará lo que estuvo esperando no pasara. Pero lo tiene ahí, al hijo del Rey y por mero impulso quiere deshacerse de todo a lo que él esté ligado. Quiere sacar todo ese coraje que se acumula con solo verlo a él.

—Tu padre está bañado en sangre... _—"Y pronto yo también lo estaré"_ , piensa refiriéndose a deshacerse de todo lo que esté relacionado con él. El impulso hace que sienta los ojos arder en cuanto Naruto se enciende, evidentemente, ante la menor provocación. 

Contrario a Sakura quien yace durmiendo en sus brazos.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —casi levantándose de inmediato Naruto se percata de la mirada que Sasuke le da a Sakura, sintiendo frío de pronto—. Aléjate de ella.

—No deberías confiar tanto en él. En tu padre —Naruto se estremece cuando la mirada de Sasuke finaliza y va más allá del atrevimiento, apartando un mechón del rostro de adormilado de su hermana.

—No hables como si lo conocieras —Sasuke aparta la mirada de Sakura concentrándose en él y en esas palabras. 

Comienza a irritarse de verdad, porque son las mismas palabras y la misma postura que Sakura adoptó la primera vez que hablaron muy superficialmente de Minato. La misma mirada firme y el mismo enojo ante la ofensa a su padre, a su Rey.

Qué ingenuos.

Él y ella, creyendo todo y obedeciendo en todo.

Aquella resolución que es tan obvia, sin embargo, lo enfurece de pronto como si apenas se diese cuenta de ese hecho innegable.

—No hace falta conocerlo para saber que es un asesino —Como es de esperar, Naruto termina de enfurecer con ese comentario, desenvainando su espada sin el más mínimo cuidado de si el ruido o el movimiento va a despertar a Sakura. De hecho, lo prefiere. Pero Sasuke ni se inmuta ni se mueve ni hace el menor ruido posible mientras continúa a un lado de ella—. Wow, qué rápido te alteras, Príncipe.

—Dejaría de hacerlo si dejaras de decir estupideces —apuntando fijo y firme, le amenaza—. Apártate de ella, ahora.

—¿Estupideces? —accediendo a apartarse y a levantarse solo porque la sangre también le hierve, finalmente lo hace, encarándolo como si no temiera a la hoja de acero, filosa y letal, que lo amenaza—. Que te diga él si asesinar a personas es una estupidez.

—¡Mi padre no es un asesino!

Suficiente, no lo tolera más.

—¡Pero si emite las órdenes para que se convierta en uno!

Naruto se hiela de pronto. Se hiela y su postura se descompone, casi como un robot al que le han ordenado quedarse quieto sin importarle todo lo demás. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

—¿Q-qué has dicho...? —entre la incredulidad y el coraje, Naruto no sabe cómo reaccionar a lo que se le viene encima.

—Tu padre...Tu maldito padre asesinó a mi familia.

¿Qué? 

No. 

Por supuesto que no. 

Pero ante la necesidad de negarlo a gritos si es necesario, otra inquietud se instala en él junto a todo lo que se le acumula y cae como una avalancha.

Puede sentir su coraje, su odio, sus ojos llameantes y esa asfixiante sensación que no le permite respirar como si todas esas sensaciones y emociones fueran suyas.

Sasuke, en cambio, solo tiene un sentimiento instalado en la mente: Venganza.

Ahí y ahora.

Ante el primogénito del Rey, estando ellos solos con la única testigo yaciendo durmiendo sobre una fría cama de hojas verdes. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. A pesar de que constantemente Madara le ha dicho que todo se hará llegado el momento adecuado, mientras cree en la utopía de un escenario ideal en donde Minato sea capaz de presenciar la muerte de uno de sus hijos, Sasuke siempre pensó en la poca paciencia que podría poseer para esperar tanto tiempo.

No está pensando en nadie en este momento.

Ni en Madara.

Ni en Minato.

Ni en Naruto.

Ni en Sakura.

Sakura.

De nuevo voltea a verla por encima del hombro, durmiendo. Durmiendo sin saber lo que sucede pero la forma en la que ahora la ve es distinta. Como si todo lo avanzado hubiese sido retrocedido. Como si solo la viera y también sintiera lo mismo que cuando ve a Naruto. Lo mismo que siente en ese momento.

Y está pensando en lo que le arrebataron. En el abandono, en las cenizas de esa noche, en el olor nauseabundo de cuerpos humeantes y en la devastación propiciada por la fuerza Real.

—Tú y ella...son los hijos de un asesino.

Naruto está estático y mudo pero no porque no pueda negar de inmediato algo que sabe es mentira. Está mudo porque su cabeza es un caos ahora, intentando ordenar hechos y pensamientos, suyos y también proporcionados durante la última conversación que tuvo con su padre.

Está equivocado.

Sasuke está equivocado comenzando por el hecho que quizá desconoce sobre su padre. Hecho que, gracias a Minato, Naruto ahora sabe. Pero ¿le corresponde a él decirle? No puede pensar solamente en él ahora. Detrás de la silueta de Sasuke está Sakura. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Se supone que tengan esa conversación ahí y de ese modo?

No puede esperar, desde luego, que aunque decidiera decirle la verdad Sasuke le crea de forma inmediata. De hecho espera todo lo contrario. Y lo entendería. Lo entendería porque él estaba en la misma situación cuando Minato le contó sobre Fugaku. Aunque habiendo omitido algunos detalles, la otra parte de la verdad sobre ellos terminó por salir a la luz la siguiente noche que conversaron. Una verdad que está seguro Sasuke desconoce.

Porque mientras más lo mira más se convence que no sabe nada. Y que es auténtico odio lo que destilan sus ojos en tanto lo mira a él.

Maldice por lo bajo mientras se muerde los labios y aprieta más su espada. Maldita sea por parecerse demasiado en físico a su padre.

Pero no hay manera...No hay manera de que desconfié de su padre ahora que sabe todo por boca de él. Aunque tampoco hay manera conciliadora para convencer a Sasuke de que él es el equivocado. Después de todo hay un hecho innegable que lo sustenta: la muerte de su familia. Lo que sea que Naruto le diga ahora, en momentos de ira, le entrará por un oído y le saldrá por el otro.

Pero si comienza a decir la verdad...

Hay demasiados escenarios en los cuales situarse luego de que la oiga, comenzando por el primero: El no creerle.

Aun así...

—Tú eres su hijo ¿no es así?

—Ah, con que te contó. ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Qué mentira te inventó para que le creyeras?

—Me dijo la verdad —hace una pausa, tragando grueso. Meditando rápidamente si lo que está a punto de decir es lo correcto—. Tu padre y el mío se amaban como hermanos. ¡Él jamás le habría hecho eso a alguien a quien amaba! —Y, si lo piensa un momento, Minato siempre se expresó a cerca de Fugaku en presente. Es posible que su padre aun creyera que se encontraba con vida por lo que la situación actual, las palabras de Sasuke, y su ira a través de sus ojos, le confirman un hecho doloroso—. Mi padre ni siquiera sabe que el tuyo está...

—¡Ah, por favor! ¡Qué mal actúas!

Está muerto.

Lo acaba de decir hace un instante pero el espacio sobre quién fue aún está vacío. Sasuke afirma que ha sido su padre pero nada de lo que dice tiene ningún sentido tras todo lo que él sabe de boca de Minato.

¿Qué es lo que está mal?

¿Qué pieza es la que falta?

—Sasuke, escucha. Mi padre me dijo que...

—¡Cállate! —Naruto retrocede un poco y da una mirada rápida hacia donde está Sakura, viéndola fruncir el ceño ante los gritos. Si no se callan ahora la van a despertar. Y aunque anteriormente deseaba que lo hiciera, ahora pide a gritos silenciosos en su mente que no sea así.

—Baja la voz, por favor. Vas a despertarla y...

—¡Que lo haga! ¡Así de una vez se entera de todo esto!

De todo esto, dice.

Pero lo cierto es que ninguna de sus versiones está completa o está finamente correcta. Si tan solo Minato estuviera ahí tendrían la oportunidad de resolver eso juntos y llegar al fondo de todo. A la verdad. A no estar suponiendo quién es el culpable y quién no lo es.

Mientras tanto, para Sasuke el culpable es el Rey de Konoha. Y es obvio que no lo va a convencer de otra cosa pues, seguramente, es algo que debe tener en la mente desde hace mucho. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión?

—¿Qué ganas con esto? Te estoy diciendo la verdad —dice el joven Príncipe, teniendo cuidado de no elevar la voz de más.

—Eres su hijo. Pudo haberte inventado cualquier cosa. ¡Tú no viste los cuerpos! —¿Cuerpos? Naruto cada vez se intriga más. Pero necesita saber más. Más para poder tener un panorama certero hacia el cual poder dirigir sus sospechas—. Tu padre ordenó el ataque a mi gente. ¡Eran soldados de tu pueblo contra el mío!

—Un uniforme y unos estandartes no prueban nada —expresa suponiendo que todo haya sido parte de un plan. Uno en donde quisieran inculpar a su padre. Pero ¿quién?

—Por favor, en alguna de las mentiras que te contó tu Rey debió escapársele que le tenía envidia a mi padre por sus altas probabilidades de convertirse en Rey.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es así como sucedieron las cosas!

Entonces ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puede hacer que se calme, en primer lugar? Nuevamente desvía la mirada a Sakura y algo pasa por su mente. 

Algo que había estado pasando por alto. Con todo esto encima, más todo lo que Sasuke ha confesado en los últimos minutos no puede evitar pensar en que la situación de Sakura es solo coincidencia.

Sasuke acaba de decir que ese odio que le tiene a su padre no es nuevo. Data de años por lo que Sasuke tuvo suficiente tiempo para recabar la información necesaria sobre ellos y pensar en un escenario en el que solo él resultase favorecido. ¿A qué edad supo de ellos? Lo que es más...Sasuke siempre fue consciente de la cercanía y la necesidad que Sakura tendría con él una vez se reencontraran.

Lo sabía y aun así...

Que ellos estén juntos no es coincidencia. Que Sasuke no haya sopesado la posibilidad de hacer que Sakura volviera así fuera por la fuerza tampoco es un error menor.

Sasuke sabía quién era ella.

Quien era él.

Hijos de quién eran.

No la está protegiendo. No la está cuidando.

Solo la está usando.

Usándola para llegar a él, a su padre.

—Aléjate de Sakura —tan pronto llega a esa conclusión, nuevamente su espada está apuntándolo mientras que Sasuke permanece inmóvil y con el rostro completamente deformado en molestia. Aún así da un paso hacia atrás, justo donde Sakura yace dormida y eso a Naruto le provoca vértigo—. Quédate donde estás.

—Se lo dije hace tiempo a ella —Naruto palidece cuando las manos de Sasuke modifican un poco su anatomía, volviéndose un poco más grandes y agresivas, incluso se avista como sus uñas aumentan de tamaño y se vuelven filosas, y lo hace aún más cuando la dirección de su mano apunta hacia Sakura—. Que sería fácil asesinarla si me seguía provocando. Como la rama frágil de un árbol viejo.

En una situación así Naruto tendría que haber seguido su instinto. Tendría que haberse ido encima de Sasuke tan solo con esa amenaza, acabando en el suelo, rodando y lanzándose puños y desgarrándose todo.

Pero desiste.

Desiste porque piensa que Sasuke no es tan tonto como para hacer que eso termine en una masacre. No cuando es obvio que su intención, a medio revelar, es hacer que Minato vea como se venga por medio de ellos. No tendría mucho sentido si los mata a los dos ahí pero sería mentir que no le hierve la sangre y siente como el miedo se le inyecta por todos lados mientras amenaza a Sakura.

Tiene que pensar. Tiene que ser más listo que él. Tiene que...

—Estás en un error —las palabras arden en su garganta y siente como poco a poco va a perder el control—. Mi padre no asesinó al tuyo, eso te lo puedo jurar.

—¡No necesito que me jures nada! —Naruto da un paso al frente cuando ve como la silueta de Sasuke retrocede aún más, casi quedando a centímetros de Sakura en una clara advertencia real.

—Escúchame, maldita sea. Todo esto es un malentendido. Si me dejas ayudarte...

—¿Ayudarme? —Sasuke emite una carcajada—. ¿Tu me vas a dar la cabeza de tu padre?

—No la de mi padre pero sí la del asesino real.

Porque para Naruto no hay más lógica que la de pensar que todo esto ha sido planeado. Que alguien lo está usando. Tanto a él, como a Sasuke, como a Sakura. Incluso su padre. La única certeza que tiene es que el padre de Sasuke, junto a su familia, están muertos.

Lo que lo encamina a una sola conclusión ahora que ve el panorama de manera amplia.

—¿Qué?

Alguien más lo hizo.

Alguien que conoce exactamente la misma historia que Minato le contó a él.

Alguien que debió saber lo que ocasionaría mentir a la siguiente generación de ellos.

—¿Qué carajos estás diciendo? —Sasuke, colérico, estalla—. ¡El estandarte del ejército de tu padre estaba sobre el cuerpo del mío!

—¡Y ya te dije que cualquiera pudo haber hecho eso!

—Debe ser una broma.

—Sí, tanto como que dices querer vengarte de él por medio de nosotros pero aun así te tiembla la mano con la que amenazas a Sakura —Sasuke engrandece los ojos de golpe como si se percatara realmente de ese hecho. Cuando vira y la ve por encima de su hombro Sakura está despierta finalmente con el semblante descompuesto en confusión hacia él. De inmediato las uñas afiladas de Sasuke se esconde y su mano vuelve a su forma normal mientras siente como todo se le pone frío y la respiración deja de ser un gruñido bestial.

—¿Sa-Sasuke...? —Naruto aprovecha la distracción del azabache, suelta la espada, y se le va encima, logrando apartarlo varios metros de Sakura hasta caer por el suelo y empezar a rodar y forcejear—. ¡Naruto! ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡No vengas! —vocifera el rubio a lo que la pelirrosa se petrifica en su lugar luego de ponerse de pie apresuradamente.

—¡Quítate de encima! —exige el azabache, agarrándolo por los hombros para quitárselo pero Naruto está completamente aferrado a él. 

Consciente de lo que hace, lanza un puñetazo al frente, mismo que roza ridículamente la mejilla del joven Príncipe casi en el momento en el que las uñas le vuelven a crecer a Sasuke, ganándose un arañazo que le provoca sangre y esta misma le salpica los ojos.

—¡No! ¡Ya deténganse!

Ahora aprovechando él el balance desestabilizado de Naruto, Sasuke arremete contra el Príncipe dándole un cabezazo, aturdiéndolo. A él, desde luego, no le provoca mayor dolor pues su piel es más resistente y dura que la de un humano. 

Así que colocándose de pie para coger la espada que Naruto ha dejado tirada, Sasuke corre hacia ella pero en el camino Sakura se le atraviesa dejándolo quieto.

_"¿Por qué no la has matado?"_

Su lobo interno susurra a sus oídos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho? ¿Bastaría decir que espera hacerlo teniendo a Minato como espectador?

—Por favor, detente —de brazos abiertos y con los ojos vidriosos, no hace otra cosa más que clavarle un puñal en el corazón. Y la sensación la detesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se le atraviesa en el camino y hace que se sienta como un imbécil?

_"Ella es la hija de un asesino"_

Vuelve a murmurar el lobo en su interior, y finalmente cede a que éste tome el control, apartándola con fuerza para llegar a la espada pero, por alguna razón, voltea a mirarla y es como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta.

Todo se ha ido al carajo.

Una vez que tome esa espada y ataque a Naruto llevado por la ira, es obvio que este responderá y le devolverá el ataque. Mientras piensa en eso ve como Naruto toma del brazo a Sakura y la coloca detrás de él diciéndole un par de cosas.

Si le dice lo que acaban de hablar, está acabado.

Él y ellos.

Porque no le quedará más remedio que deshacerse de los dos.

De manchar sus manos con la sangre de Naruto y de Sakura.

De Sakura...

La audición de oído recobra la velocidad real de los hechos que suceden a su alrededor secundados por un poderoso estruendo que proviene desde afuera de la cueva, aturdiéndolos a los tres. 

Sasuke es el primero en recomponerse solo para darse cuenta como enormes trozos de piedra comienzan a desprenderse del techo, haciendo que todo comience a colapsar pero ese sonido no es el que más lo estremece sino el que viene luego del relámpago que cae demasiado cerca.

Un rugido demasiado dominante y fuerte que no proviene de ningún lobo que Sasuke reconozca.

_—"Eso no es un lobo..."_


	20. A través del amor

Bastaría solo un visaje para apartarse de ellos y dejarlos a su suerte.

No le costaría nada el solo desaparecer y dejarlos a ellos lidiar con una criatura que en su vida han visto. Y sería tan fácil hacer que la noticia recorriera cada pueblo hasta llegar al Reino para luego simplemente regocijarse por la caída de Minato hacia la locura.

Y Minato sería cuestionado y señalado pero sobretodo lo vería enloquecer por la pérdida de sus Príncipes. Por la pérdida de sus hijos y de la forma tan espantosa en que ambos perdieron la vida en territorio hostil.

Tal como Sasuke enloqueció cuando perdió a su familia.

Sí, ese sería el camino sencillo.

Pero nada de lo que piensa, que sería conveniente para él, lo ejecuta cuando inconscientemente se encuentra mirando hacia donde están ambos. 

Hacia donde está ella.

—¡Sakura, a un lado! —Naruto apenas y coordina su cuerpo para tirar del brazo de Sakura y ponerla a salvo de los escombros que comienzan a desprenderse del techo. ¿Es una avalancha? ¿Un deslave? ¿Y qué es eso que ruge con fuerza allá afuera? Naruto quiere pensar que ha sido un trueno pero no asegura ni quiere pensar en nada. Lo único que sabe es que sino se mueven van a terminar enterrados—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —vocifera cuando en medio del aturdimiento visualiza a Sasuke a un lado de ellos, tomando del brazo a Sakura.

Sí, puede que estén en peligro y no sepa qué demonios pasa pero no se le olvida lo que acaba de suceder segundos atrás por lo que la cercanía de Sasuke lo pone aún más nervioso que el hecho de que todo está temblando a su alrededor.

—Afuera —Naruto lo mira confundido al igual que Sakura, quien luce pálida—. ¡Afuera! ¡¿Qué esperan?!

Cuando regresa la mirada a él para soltarle un par de palabras a cerca de su extraño comportamiento Sasuke ya los está empujando hacia afuera de la cueva.

Una vez a la intemperie lo primero que los recibe es la ferocidad de una lluvia fría que hace que la sensación empeore. El agua está cayendo con tanta fuerza que se sienten como proyectiles en el cuerpo pero eso es solo una parte del problema. Es una tormenta violenta y cada que se resplandece el cielo y ruge con fuerza ambos hermanos tiemblan.

Pero para Sasuke ninguna de esas dos cosas es una preocupación.

Él lidia con esas cosas a diario.

Pero con lo que no es con eso que intenta distinguir encima de la montaña.

Naruto lo imita esperando encontrar qué es eso que mira o busca en la oscuridad con tanta urgencia hasta que el cielo vuelve a brillar por breves segundos antes de rugir de nuevo pero el sonido del relámpago queda demasiado atrás contra la fuerza con la que otro sonido hace retumbar la tierra. Naruto palidece y siente todo el estómago contraerse cuando lo que captan sus ojos parece sacado de una pesadilla muy oscura. De esas que siempre le perturbaron de niño.

Su cola, similar a la de un escorpión.

Su cuerpo, similar al de un león.

Su cara, semejante a la de un hombre.

Con tantas hileras de dientes afilados, lo último que distingue Naruto son ese par de alas de murciélago contraídas en su lomo pero lo suficientemente grandes y reales como para no obviar que se trata de un animal alado. 

Animal...Cosa...Monstruo. 

No sabe en qué categoría ponerlo porque no es algo que haya visto jamás.

Una criatura sacada de sus libros de fantasía está ahora ahí, a solo unos metros por encima de sus cabezas, con el hocico abierto y la letalidad en sus uñas retorcidas y sus aserrados dientes.

—Mierda... —es lo único que alcanza a oír de Sasuke a su lado y en verdad le sorprende que no esté tan espantado como él. No sabe qué hacer y solo voltear a mirar el rostro pálido y deformado de Sakura tampoco ayuda a que Naruto se calme pero intenta no cometer la imprudencia de gritar aún si por dentro lo desea—. Esto no es un desierto. ¿Qué demonios hace una Mantícora aquí?

Mantícora.

Naruto recuerda haber leído algo sobre ellas dentro de los libros de un área prohibida en la biblioteca de su padre.

_"Los devora hombres"_

Ah, genial. Esa descripción no va a ayudarle mucho ahora.

¿Qué más? ¿Qué más decía?

Naruto no tiene tiempo de pensar más cuando siente como el suelo bajo sus pies tiembla de nuevo. Dios Santo, la criatura ha descendido y ahora está al mismo nivel que ellos.

—Sa-Sakura...No te muevas —pide él completamente en blanco. Si se supone que es una bestia salvaje quizá es posible que si no demuestran signos de ataque o resistencia, pase de ellos y los deje ir.

—Eso no va a servir de nada. Es un ser de sangre fría y es carnívoro. Adora la carne humana —pero Sasuke aplasta todas sus esperanzas al decir eso—. Solo sigue su instinto.

—¿Y cuál es?

Dios, qué pregunta tan más idiota ha hecho.

—Matar.

Por obvias razones, y porque deben de estar lo suficientemente locos para tener esa conversación con esa bestia frente a ellos, el peor escenario ante sus ojos se vuelve realidad cuando la criatura se agazapa y levanta la cola lo suficiente como para que Sasuke entienda de inmediato lo que pretende hacer.

Con rapidez toma a Naruto por el cuello y a Sakura de la cintura, pegando varios saltos conforme los aguijones de la Mantícora pronto crean una nueva lluvia de la cuál, enserio, sí hay preocuparse.

—¡Argh! —pero con la mala suerte que tiene uno de los aguijones logra incrustarse en su pierna. De inmediato el veneno comienza a recorrer su sistema, y aunque un humano normal no pasaría de los tres minutos soportándolo, la contramedida de su sangre está ralentizando también sus movimientos.

Cuando ya no puede seguir saltando ni evadir más, cae de rodillas al suelo.

—Sasuke...—las manos frías de Sakura se sienten realmente genial en sus mejillas cuando lo sujeta para verlo pero ni siquiera su sangre de lobo es capaz de mantener esa sensación por mucho tiempo. Siente las piernas entumidas además de que siente que todo le arde y se propaga rápidamente por todo su cuerpo—. ¡Sasuke, no te duermas!

—Llé...Llévatela —entrecortado y con ese calor insoportable, quita las manos de Sakura y las empuja hacia Naruto quien tiene los ojos demasiado contraídos como para entender a primera instancia. 

—¿Q-qué? ¡No! —se opone ella, desde luego, mirando a Naruto de forma suplicante. A pesar de que Sasuke ha logrado conseguir solo unos minutos de ventaja al perder a la bestia dentro del bosque, sabe que en cualquier momento los encontrará.

El veneno no es mortal para él pero siente demasiado cosquilleo en las piernas como para seguir moviéndolas con la misma destreza y fluidez de antes. No hay manera de que pueda arrastrar a esos dos mucho más lejos pues sería contraproducente salir así. Solo los retrasaría de llegar un poco más lejos.

—N-no te pregunte si querías... —dice, tomándose con fuerza la pierna, retirando el aguijón con fuerza—. Ve-Vete con él, Sakura...

—¡Yo tampoco te pregunté si...! —Sakura se lleva las manos a los oídos ante el nuevo rugido mientras Sasuke y Naruto solo cierran los ojos.

—El veneno...¿Es mortal? —pregunta Naruto, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por no dejarse llevar por el impulso natural del miedo.

—Para un humano, sí. Para mí...solo me paraliza por unos momentos...o eso creo. El aguijón no se incrustó demasiado así que mi sangre de lobo también lo contrarresta pero...—¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué le está diciendo todo eso? No es como si Naruto fuera a cambiar algo de la situación con solo saber eso. De hecho, Sasuke no entiende porqué todavía no está corriendo con Sakura—. Toma tu estúpida espada y llévate a Sakura antes de que esa cosa nos encuentre y nos volvamos su maldita cena.

Pero Naruto no se mueve.

Está ahí, de pie, viendo como Sasuke pierde la paciencia y como Sakura, con los ojos vidriosos, le suplica silenciosamente que no lo haga. Que no abandonen a Sasuke.

Aún si cede a ella, Naruto no puede quedarse solo ahí esperando a que la Mantícora los encuentre.

Y aún si le obedece a Sasuke, está plenamente seguro que no podrían llegar demasiado lejos estando sin él.

Además de que la ventaja no está de su lado. No son sus dominios. Puede que sea hábil al momento de pelear pero en cuanto a decisiones rápida aún se considera un novato. Sasuke ha vivido toda su vida en territorio salvaje. Hay más probabilidades de que salgan vivos de esa con él a su lado que dejándolo ahí, por mucho que odie admitirlo.

No hay opciones.

Esa cosa los va a encontrar...a menos que algo lo distraiga antes y lo aleje de donde ellos están.

—¿Na-Naruto...? —cuando se pone de pie y el metal de su espada choca con la superficie dura de su funda al desenvainar, Sakura engrandece los ojos y un frío le recorre todo el cuerpo. 

No es la lluvia, no es el bosque, está aterrada mientras él, que aunque no está lo suficientemente convencido de su decisión y mucho menos de creer en Sasuke, ya se encuentra firme a pesar de todo.

Si es tiempo lo que necesita para reponerse...entonces él podría intentar dárselo.

 _"¡Ese imbécil! ¡¿Está buscando que lo maten?!_ " Ojalá Sasuke pudiera ser tan libre como para soltar esos pensamientos delante de Sakura pero lo único que hace es sujetarla tan fuerte de la muñeca al verla inclinarse hacia Naruto como si quisiera ir con él.

Ha sido un impulso...pero ha salido de su imperiosa necesidad de no dejar que se aparte de su lado por ningún motivo ante el peligro en el que se encuentran. Porque sí, sabe que están metidos en un problema mucho más grande que cuando enfrentaron al gigante. Esas criaturas por lo general son torpes y lentas, sus movimientos tienden a ser des coordinados y una vez que caen es muy difícil que se vuelvan a levantar.

Pero una Mantícora es diferente. Son demasiado rápidas, demasiado letales, demasiado todo...Incluso para él.

Al menos en su forma humana.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame, por favor! —los gritos de Sakura lo traen a la realidad. Y la realidad es que Naruto ha salido corriendo a quien sabe dónde y está ahí afuera pretendiendo hacerle frente a una criatura de esa categoría.

Y Sakura quiere ir con él como si su presencia fuera de ayuda.

Y la otra cara de la realidad es que Sasuke no la va a soltar por nada del mundo porque siente el pecho tan apretado con la sola idea de que corra peligro.

Sí, de acuerdo, ese pensamiento lo tiene demasiado jodido como para aceptar que está desesperado por cuidarla en este preciso momento.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué diferencia habría si vas con él? Créeme, lo único que vas a hacer es causarle la necesidad de protegerte si te ve en peligro — _"Así como yo..."_. Se muerde los labios. Maldita sea. ¡Si tan solo Naruto le hubiese hecho caso y hubiera huido con ella!

—¡No me importa! ¡No voy a dejarlo solo!

—¡Por Dios, Sakura, solo...! ¡Solo quédate a mi lado para que pueda protegerte! —eso último ha salido como un suspiro. Como una súplica bastante cargada de verdadera preocupación.

Y ha salido de lo más profundo de su corazón. 

La carga emocional que Sakura siente ahora es aplastante. Tanto que quiere llorar. Pero no lo hace. Hacerlo no va a solucionar nada como también sabe que enfrentar a Sasuke tampoco lo hará.

—¿Entonces qué? ¡Dame una solución para que no sienta morirme en este momento pensando que mi hermano puede salir herido!

Contrario a la larga espera o a la lucha interna que Sasuke podría ponerse a lidiar, solo se toman de las manos con fuerza y no se dicen nada más. No hace falta. Ella le está entregando todo justo ahora. Sus opciones. Sus esperanzas. Su vida. La suya y la de su hermano. Le está brindando la oportunidad de destrozarla completamente o de conservar su corazón intacto.

Pero ¿intacto para qué?

Sasuke no se detiene a pensar sobre si lo que está haciendo es una estupidez. O si luego, en el futuro, se va a arrepentir.

Solo piensa en ella y en la manera en la que le pide silenciosamente que suelte su mano solo para que le permita al lobo en su interior emerger.

Su cuerpo se calienta, su masa muscular se modifica, su visión se vuelve más aguda. Cuando baja la mirada, y su nariz hace un sonido tan fuerte similar a si estuviera rugiendo, está hecho. Y Sakura, quien está viéndolo desde su estatura con los ojos bañados en lágrimas pero sin temor alguno, no retrocede.

Con su enorme hocico Sasuke le indica que se suba a él y ella, sin vacilar, lo hace cuando él desciende unos centímetros para facilitarle que lo haga.

Una vez arriba de él no puede evitar recordar la ocasión en la que sintió algo similar. Cuando estuvo con Kiba.

Irónicamente en ambas ocasiones se debió a que estaban en peligro.

Siente su respiración.

Siente la suavidad de su pelaje.

Siente sus poderosas y duras piernas.

Siente incluso sus latidos.

Y no le teme.

 _—"No me sueltes"_ —pide él y ella solo se inclina más hacia adelante, aferrándose con fuerza a los extremos, sin pensar que el contexto de esa frase pronunciada a través de la mente pudiese significar varias cosas para Sasuke. 

Tales como un _"No me sueltes para que pueda cuidarte"_ o como un _"No me sueltes... porque si no te siento cerca voy a pensar que ha sido un error el simplemente no abandonarte"_

A ella.

A Naruto.

Eso es lo que debería hacer.

Pero de algún modo sentirla encima sobre su lomo le mantiene conectado a la tierra y a su lado humano. Y a esos secretos deseos de no abandonarla no porque sienta que si lo hace nada de lo que ha planeado contra Minato será en vano. Ni siquiera está pensando en él. Solo está pensando en salir ilesos, los tres, de ese problema en el que están metidos.

Sakura es su forma de seguir conectado a ese lado humano, sensible y correcto a hacer las cosas bien a pesar de que ahora esté haciendo uso de su naturaleza de lobo para ir en busca de su hermano.

* * *

Naruto corre y no sabe a qué dirección mirar.

Lo que inicialmente pensó que sería una buena idea, ahora cree que es todo lo contrario. La lluvia se precipita más de lo esperado y no da indicios de ceder o tener piedad con él para que, al menos, pueda mirar correctamente el camino por donde va. Aunque, sinceramente, la tempestad que le da directo en la cara es la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora.

Hace minutos podía escuchar fuertes pisadas y la repetición de varios gruñidos aplastante a su espalda pero ahora no escucha más que la lluvia golpeando el suelo.

Se detiene, ansioso, agitado y completamente desorientado.

La ropa le pesa kilos y su pecho y hombros suben y bajan apresuradamente intentando regularizar su respiración.

¿Qué tanto se alejó y en qué dirección lo hizo?

Hay demasiado silencio de pronto. La caída de la lluvia es demasiado clara pero incluso hay cierta ausencia y desolación en la forma en la que se decanta. 

Como una cortina de agua similar a lo que sería una cascada, Naruto siente como el cuerpo se le paraliza cuando en cuestión de un parpadeo la cortina homogénea se alborota y salpica por todos lados ante la brutal entrada de la bestia delante de él como si atravesara una fina tela.

Naruto trastabilla, levanta la espada en una posición horizontal ésta termina encajada en las fauces de la Mantícora tan pronto se ha ido sobre él y lo ha tumbado de espaldas al suelo.

Resulta hasta risible el tamaño de su espada en comparación a la enorme mandíbula de la criatura, casi como si fuera una pequeña vara, pero debido a la posición en la que se encuentra es que es capaz de mantener su boca ocupada y crea una especie de barrera entre el espacio de su horrenda cavidad y su rostro. 

Dios Santo, su hedor es nauseabundo pero eso no es lo que le preocupa realmente.

No solo tiene su hocico casi sobre él sino que sus patas delanteras están rasgando sus costados y una de sus uñas logra desprender la tela de su uniforme, perforando hasta la piel.

—¡Mierda! —suelta un alarido de dolor pero aún se mantiene consciente y firme porque sabe que si fluctúa tan solo un poco, y la fuerza de sus brazos lo abandona, va a estar a merced de la bestia y va a arrancarle la cabeza sin piedad a la menor oportunidad—. _¡Argh!_ ¡Quítate de encima! —como puede, encoge las piernas entre el espacio que hay entre el cuerpo restante de la bestia y el suelo, para impulsarse y lanzar una patada doble hacia el frente lo cual ocasiona, a duras penas, que la Mantícora se mueva y así su espada también se desencaje de su hocico y desplace la filosa hoja por encima de su torax—. ¡Maldición! —escupe con fuerza dándose cuenta que apenas y le hace daño a su endurecida piel.

Es tan dura como una piedra y apenas y le ha hecho un miserable rasguño.

Aún así ha logrado apartarse solo unos pasos pero luego la escucha soltar un rugido tan alto que pareciera que rompe el cielo junto al resplandor que emite este cuando un relámpago lo acompaña.

Así de filoso.

Así de estremecedor.

Así de brutal se ve todo.

Todo es blanco cuando la silueta de la bestia se ilumina al lanzarse, de nuevo sobre él. Con solo trazos y bordes gruesos que se engrandecen cuando se aproxima cada vez más.

Naruto cierra los ojos esperando que suceda rápido. E implorando que Sakura no tropiece con su cabeza desprendida en cuanto la lluvia pare y lo encuentre desmembrado.

Pero, en su lugar, un segundo rugido entona alto como si fuera una bomba que acabase de detonar por encima de su cabeza, o como si fuera cristal rompiéndose haciendo añicos la posibilidad de la Mantícora de seguir su trayectoria hacia él. 

Como sea, el cielo también se ilumina de la misma forma delineando la silueta de un lobo enorme cayendo delante de él.

A Naruto le toma un momento enfocar la vista, debido a la lluvia, para percatarse de que algo encima del lomo del lobo se mueve y le extiende la mano con deliberada desesperación.

—¡Ven!

Dios Santo.

¡Sakura está encima de... _eso!_

No. No es un eso.

—¿Sa-Sasuke...? —Naruto no tiene tiempo de reaccionar pero apenas retrocede cuando la enorme masa corporal del lobo negro se contrae recibiendo de lleno el ataque frontal de la Mantícora para con él—. ¡Sakura! —todo en el joven Príncipe se estremece al ver como Sakura también es arrastrada por la fuerza que se genera ante la colisión de ambas bestias. 

Aferrada casi con las uñas, Sakura se sostiene del pelaje de Sasuke como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sasuke, por su parte, apenas y ha logrado desviar las fauces de la Mantícora a un lado pero todo su cuerpo reciente el peso abrumador con el que se le lanza en uno de sus costados, haciendo que las patas se entierren en la tierra húmeda debido a la lluvia.

Sus ojos los tiene clavados en la bestia pero es incapaz de no lanzar una mirada para atrás, justo donde Sakura mantiene los ojos cerrados encima de él, sujetándose con fuerza.

Pedirle que no lo soltara quizá había sido una orden contraproducente pero si Sakura termina cayéndose mientras él se encuentra en movimiento, hay mayores probabilidades de que se lastime o que termine aplastada entre él y la Mantícora. Pero con ella encima tampoco tiene tanta libertad para moverse sin tener en mente el que la puede lastimar.

—¡Sakura! —la voz de Naruto lo trae de nuevo a la realidad, viendo como levanta la mano hacia ella como si compartiera una idea. Una idea que, seguramente, a Sasuke le parece de lo más idiota pero que termina aceptando tras leer su mente y enterarse antes de Sakura lo que pretende hacer.

Debido a los movimientos imprecisos con los que Sasuke resiste el peso de la Mantícora, algo como lanzarle su espada a Sakura es muy poco sensato. 

Que sí, Sasuke también está enterado de las habilidades en combate de Sakura pero ésta situación es diferente. No pueden arriesgarse a fallar por lo que Naruto es quien toma el riesgo de esperar el momento adecuado, en el que Sasuke prolongue, solo por un momento, el tiempo sujetando a la Mantícora para poder acercarse a una distancia que considera prudente, y alcanzarle su espada a Sakura.

La Princesa no lo piensa.

No piensa en si va a fallar.

No piensa en si va a ser capaz de poseer la fuerza con la que Naruto podría empuñar su espada y enterrarla sin piedad.

Lo único que piensa es en que los tres estén a salvo.

Comenzando por ayudar a Sasuke aún si todo su cuerpo está en constante movimiento y el balance de sus piernas pierde estabilidad cuando, con ambas manos, toma la empuñadura, levanta los brazos y, acompañado de un grito que expresa toda su adrenalina, clava el arma en el centro de la cabeza de la Mantícora, gracias a que Sasuke la tiene retenida.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la espada se incrusta con mayor facilidad por lo que Sasuke, al ver que la piel de la Mantícora en esa parte es mucho más blanda que la del resto de su cuerpo, aprovecha la situación para pegarle, además, un mordisco en el lado contrario de la cabeza, incapaz de hacer que los alaridos que brotan de su cavidad se aplaquen solo hasta que lo lanza a varios metros de ahí, viendo como va derribando a su paso varios árboles.

Sasuke no tendría que perder la vista ni un segundo del enemigo que tiene en frente. Sabe que aunque lo ha lanzado lejos y le ha incrustado los dientes, eso no es suficiente como para terminar con eso pero tan pronto se siente liberado de ese peso, su pata izquierda se encoge, teniendo que poner fuerza en la otra para no caer completamente.

—¡Sasuke! —oye a Sakura gritar, y aunque le gustaría decirle que lo que acaba de hacer es una imprudencia, y culpar a Naruto por haberla orillado a hacer algo tan riesgoso, está, internamente, feliz de que su grito también sea prueba de que se encuentra bien. A diferencia de él, claramente, que finalmente está resintiendo el efecto del veneno.

Maldición.

Tendría que haber aguantado un poco más.

Lo cierto es que la adrenalina inyectada hizo que se olvidara por un momento del dolor penetrante pero ahora está sintiendo.

No puede...No puede permitirse volver a su forma humana ahora.

 _—"Súbete..."_ —dice más para Naruto que para ella, evidentemente. 

Y aunque Naruto tiene una cosa más que añadir a la lista de habilidades de las que le gustaría saciar sus dudas al preguntarle a Sasuke, no demora mucho en obedecerle, trepándose de inmediato al lomo, quedando detrás de Sakura.

—Esa cosa...No se ha muerto ¿cierto? —Sakura deja de prestar atención, por un instante, en pensar que acariciar el pelaje de Sasuke va a provocarle que el dolor pase, cuando dirige la vista hacia el frente igual que Naruto.

Los árboles crujen y la tierra vuelve a temblar.

No. Aún no están a salvo en lo absoluto.

Sin perder tiempo, colocando más fuerza de la que debería en su pata para levantarse correctamente, Sasuke da media vuelta y comienza a correr para alejarse lo más posible.

Siente el orgullo un poco herido pero más que eso no puede quedarse ahí y pretender que van a salir ilesos cuando no está en una buena condición para enfrentar a esa cosa.

La carrera es tan rápida que no le permite ni a Naruto ni a Sakura abrir más los ojos para enterarse de a donde se dirigen. Aunque es más evidente que Sasuke ni siquiera sepa qué dirección a tomado tampoco. Más bien confía en su olor y su habilidad en interpretar senderos aún en una situación como esa.

Aún con esa velocidad e ignorando el dolor que se extiende por su pata, es alcanzado primero por la naturaleza y luego por la cola de la bestia.

Un relámpago ilumina el cielo primero pasando de blanco a negro en cuestión de segundos, comenzando a trastabillar ante la embestida de la Mantícora que en cosa de nada ya les ha alcanzado y ha emergido de los troncos de los árboles traspasándolos como si fueran nada.

Sasuke derrapa un poco pero consigue aterrizar con dificultad sobre sus cuatro patas, emprendiendo de nuevo la carrera. Sabe que no puede quedarse a hacerle frente a la bestia teniendo a esos dos encima de él. Como puede, sabiéndose perseguido, logra avanzar un poco más pero sintiendo que algo anda mal atrás de él.

—¡Naruto! —Sasuke no se detiene pero el grito de Sakura le eriza la piel cuando se da cuenta de la situación.

El imbécil ha resbalado quedando suspendido a un costado, aferrándose con brazos y piernas a su pelaje.

 _—"Maldita sea..."_ —Sasuke levanta las orejas advirtiendo la cercanía, de nuevo, de la Mantícora. Podría aparecer de donde quisiera porque sabe mejor que nadie que esas alas de murciélago no solo las tiene de adorno. De hecho, le sorprende que aún ni siquiera las haya usado para darles alcance desde el aire—. _"¡Súbelo!"_ —exige a lo que Sakura estira la mano hacia su hermano con prisa.

—¡Dame la mano, Naruto!

El sonido de la lluvia y de sus patas se rompe de nuevo con una embestida pero ésta vez Naruto parece encendido por la reacción propia de supervivencia cuando en apenas un reflejo, y sin tener la certeza de que va a funcionar lo que se le acaba de ocurrir, desliza la espada que Sakura mantiene en su regazo y la clava, ésta vez, en el rostro de la Mantícora, desde la posición inestable en la que se encuentra, con tanta furia que hace un corte en todo lo largo, desde la nariz hasta las orejas para luego volver a subir y terminar en sus ojos, cercenándolos sin piedad.

La inercia del golpe y el trastabillar de la bestia desestabilizan un poco a Sasuke pero, como puede, ocupa toda la fuerza que le queda y la acumula en sus patas traseras para no ceder ante el peso contrario, dándole la firmeza que necesita a Naruto para retirar la espada y volver a subirse al lomo de Sasuke aunque ahora esté bañando de sangre.

—¿L-lo...Lo maté?

_—"¡¿Qué?!"_

—¡¿Qué si lo maté?!

Lo más probable es que no. 

Lo más probable es que lo haya enfurecido más de lo que ya está pero Sasuke no se detiene a averiguarlo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se detiene salvo hasta que llegan al final del camino ,que pareciera como si en verdad sí supiera que todo este tiempo tenía que llegar ahí para poder sentirse ligeramente aliviado.

Allá adelante hay una brecha, que si bien no es demasiado grande ni demasiado precipitada en términos de profundidad, cruzarla de ese modo es un riesgo dado que la corriente del río es más rápida que cuando cayeron hace unas horas. Si la atraviesa estando en su forma de lobo con esos dos encima lo más probable es que el peso de ellos le ocasione un problema a él y terminen siendo arrastrados.

—¡Allí! ¡Miren! —ambos muchachos dirigen su vista hacia donde Sakura apunta visualizando, convenientemente, un puente hecho de tablones que está suspendido de un extremo a otro. Sasuke deduce que fue construido hace tiempo por los propios viajeros para facilitar su ruta al cruzar.

Entre si permanecen más tiempo quietos y se arriesgan a enterarse si de verdad dejaron el peligro que representa la Mantícora atrás, Sasuke no sopesa más opciones además de esa ordenándoles que desciendan de él para poder cruzar a pie.

—Lo cruzaremos a pie. Uno a uno. Yo iré primero para ver que sea seguro. Sakura, tu irás después. Pisa exactamente donde yo lo haga ¿entendiste? —aquella orden parece no agradarle a ninguno de los Príncipes pero terminan accediendo pues a simple vista entienden sobre la fragilidad de la estructura del puente por la pinta que tiene. Además que es evidente que Sasuke tuvo que regresar a su forma humana puesto que siendo un lobo corría el riesgo de romperlo con su peso si lo atravesaba así con ellos dos arriba de él.

Con el tiempo encima y la incertidumbre de pensar que la Mantícora podría estar siguiéndole los talones justo ahora de seguir viva, Sasuke demora casi nada de tiempo en llegar hasta el otro lado con demasiada destreza a pesar de que en realidad fue muy cuidadoso con las pisadas que daba. La siguiente en avanzar, ahora, es Sakura.

—¡Despacio!

—¡No, ve más rápido! ¡Pisa donde te indiqué!

Entre oír a Naruto u oír a Sasuke, Sakura se siente más que nerviosa y por consiguiente mucho más insegura cada que avanza sujetándose con fuerza de la delgada cuerda que apenas sirve como soporte para sus manos. No pasa mucho tiempo, después de que ha avanzado poco más de la mitad, cuando un mal paso le provoca que a Sasuke y a Naruto les lata apresuradamente el corazón.

—¡Ah! —se oye con fuerza cuando uno de los tablones se rompe y la pierna de Sakura queda atascada en el espacio entre ellos.

—¡Sakura! —suelta Naruto, con el corazón en la garganta.

Ah, Dios.

¿En qué momento pasó eso?

¿Debió contradecir la idea de Sasuke y solo ir con ella para que nada de eso sucediera? No. Incluso si cruzaban los dos al mismo tiempo, quizá el resultado hubiese sido mucho peor. Sea como sea, cuando se da cuenta ya está con un pie dentro del tramo hacia Sakura...pero cuando levanta la cabeza Sasuke...Él ya está ahí.

Él no se ha detenido a pensar como él ni a vacilar ni un poco.

Él no se ha detenido a ver si su peso va a ocasionar que el puente colapse ni a reprenderse así mismo por reaccionar debido a su impulso.

Él solo ha se ha movido porque se trata de ella.

Viniendo de él se le hace increíble. 

Porque de haber sido Naruto quien hubiese llegado primero a ella, quizá les estaría gritando por ello. Les estaría diciendo que han sido unos idiotas _–mas a Naruto-_ por ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. De hecho, esa es la imagen que ha tenido de Sasuke hasta ahora con respecto a creer que en verdad los está ayudando solo porque Naruto sigue pensando que es debido a que los quiere vivos para que, cuando los lleve con Minato, pueda ser él quien acabe con sus vidas delante de su padre.

¿Qué otro motivo tendría para estarlos ayudando?

Pero entonces los ve.

A ella sollozar aferrándose a los hombros de él.

Y a él mirándola a ella.

Solo a ella.

Ese semblante deformado en preocupación y desesperación no es solo porque sí. ¿Está actuando? ¿O por qué luce tan desesperado por liberar a Sakura y ponerla a salvo?

¿Por qué la mira de ese modo y no le está gritando como usualmente suele hacer? En su lugar le está sujetando la mejilla mientras le suelta palabras al aire. Como _"No te preocupes"_ _"Estoy aquí"_ _"Voy a sacarte de esto" "Confía en mí"_

¿Es para calmarla o en realidad siente todo eso?

Ese no es el modo en el que Naruto esperaría que él reaccionara. No es el modo en el que realmente un asesino o un secuestrador trataría a quien futuramente va a ser su víctima. 

Esa es la forma en la que trataría a alguien que en realidad le importa.

Un amigo, un familiar, un amante...

Naruto, quien siempre se empeñó en cuidar de Sakura, nunca creyó que alguien más, además de su padre y de él, aparecería y haría esa cara en tanto ella estuviera en peligro y se esmeraría tanto por ponerla a salvo.

Pero entonces Sasuke viene y colapsa todo en lo que cree.

Junto a la escena de ellos dos.

_"Entonces... ¿Por qué no has matado a Sakura?"_

Se le ocurren un sinfín de oportunidades y maneras en las que Sasuke pudo haberlo hecho. O al menos de ejecutar su plan con más rapidez sin tener que esperar a que él apareciera para que lo descubriera. Si solo ha tenido en mente el matar a su padre desde hace tiempo ¿Por qué esperar tanto? ¿Qué esperaba que sucediera?

—E-Espera...Me duele...

—Sube a mi espalda.

Oh, Dios.

Desearía no estar pensando en esto ahora.

Desearía no estar llegando a esta conclusión tampoco en tanto los mira.

Es por ella.

Por Sakura.

Es porque el lobo de sangre fría, el bárbaro ladronzuelo arrogante y mezquino...se enamoró de su hermana.

—¡E-Espera! —Sakura, quien ahora rodea con fuerza el cuello de Sasuke tras aceptar subirse a su espalda, se desespera por detenerlo cuando llegan rápido al otro extremo creyendo que Naruto ha comenzado a cruzar el puente y los sigue de cerca—. ¿Na-Naruto? ¿Qué estás...?

¿Por qué no avanza? ¿Por qué se ha detenido justo ahí? ¿Por qué desenvaina su espada y amenaza con cortar las cuerdas que mantienen sujetado el puente sin haber siquiera cruzado?

—¡Hey, Sasuke! ¡Reúne tus pruebas sobre lo que discutimos! ¡Yo reuniré las mías! —¿Pruebas? ¿De qué habla? Pero Sakura, en lugar de hacer todas esas preguntas, siente que el alma se le escapa del cuerpo cuando Naruto levanta el brazo y, con firmeza, corta las cuerdas del puente.

—¡Naruto! —grita desconsolada moviéndose con histeria para bajar de la espalda de Sasuke pero este se lo impide sujetando sus piernas con fuerza—. ¡No! ¡Sasuke! ¡Bájame! ¡Por favor...Él...!

—Él ya decidió, Sakura.

Sin embargo decidir que es un idiota es cosa de Sasuke. 

Así como también pensar que todo lo que haga Naruto, reúna lo que reúna, no va a cambiar su objetivo. Porque, aunque Sakura desconoce de la conversación que tuvieron, para Sasuke es claro a lo que se refiere.

Y no sabe qué es lo que le molesta más ni la razón por la que siente su pecho apretarse.

Se supone él ya está encaminado a un sitio. A un propósito. A lograr algo...Entonces ¿por qué sujeta a Sakura con tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué arriesgó su vida por ella y también por Naruto? ¿Y por qué apenas es consciente de eso?

Mientras más lucha Sakura por bajarse de su espalda, Sasuke la sujeta con más fuerza mirando a Naruto y a esa estúpida mueca que hace que se asemeje a una sonrisa llena de confianza. Como si tras decir aquello estuviera seguro de una cosa. O se hubiese dado cuenta de algo importante. Algo de lo que él todavía no se percata.

 _—"Nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de parecer, Naruto"_ —sin embargo en silencio y solo para él emite el siguiente mensaje a través de su mente—. _"Me vengaré de tu padre. De ti..."_

 _—"¿Y de ella? ¿También de Sakura?"_ —Sasuke no responde. Al menos no de inmediato. Como si dudara aunque al final termina diciendo que sí.

_—"Sí. De ella también. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"_

Pero Naruto luce tan seguro de sus pensamientos que solo acentúa más esa sonrisa que a Sasuke no hace más que irritarlo.

_—""Oh, amigo mío. Yo me cuidaría si fuera tú"_

_—"No te tengo miedo"_

_—"No me refería a mí"_

Sakura comienza a sollozar, y solo distingue esa mirada que Naruto le da como si se estuviese despidiendo. Pero para Sasuke es obvio que el motivo es otro. ¿A Sakura? ¿Se refiera a ella sobre a quién debería temer? ¿O por qué posa sus ojos en ella y los mantiene ahí unos segundos?

Puede que se esté equivocando. Puede, incluso, que lo que Naruto esté haciendo sea una insensatez. Dejar a su única hermana en manos de un desconocido. Pero está apostando por algo en lo que nunca creyó hacerlo alguna vez. 

En el poder que su madre le transfirió a Sakura y con el que ella creció creyendo firmemente sin darse cuenta.

Sin hechizos ni magia de por medio. Algo más poderoso que cualquier extraña naturaleza.

Sin darse cuenta que fue gracias a eso por lo que también Sakura terminó decidiendo irse de Konoha.

Algo así como la convicción a través del amor. 


	21. Hasta que amanezca

Sakura no detiene su llanto.

Y eso, cada vez, lo estresa más.

Lo estresa y le provoca una necesidad incontrolable de abrazarla más y de hacer que pare. Pero sabe que nada de lo que haga podrá disminuir su dolor ni esa sensación que está atravesando todo su cuerpo hasta su corazón.

No puede regresar.

El olor de Naruto ya ha quedado atrás varios kilómetros desde que comenzó a correr con ella en brazos. La posición de llevarla en su espalda estaba siendo demasiado complicada pues Sakura, desde luego, no dejó de luchar hasta el final por soltarse de él. 

Recibió toda clase de cosas de su parte: gritos, patadas, arañazos, golpes en todos lados. Pero no la soltó. En su lugar solo pudo provocarle un increíble miedo cuando le gritó tan fuerte que Sakura detuvo sus quejidos de manera abrupta. Como si la lluvia se hubiese detenido, incluso, y todos los demás sonidos hubiesen quedado en un estado de mutismo.

Sakura no dijo nada más luego de eso ni continuó peleando con él pero sus lágrimas no pararon.

Solo continuaron empapando más su pecho al tener su cabeza apoyada a este, enfriándolo.

Atravesar pequeñas cumbres cubiertas de maleza baja hasta llegar a una erupción de piedra sofocante con una forma orgánica lo suficientemente extraña como para que parezca un caparazón, Sasuke inspecciona el interior cóncavo asegurándose de que no haya ningún animal salvaje refugiándose ahí antes de entrar. No es una cueva pero de algo servirá para al menos dejar de sentir los impactos de las gotas de lluvia sobre ellos.

Tan pronto coloca a Sakura en el suelo, ella se aparta hacia el rincón más lejano a él y aquél gesto, lejos de provocarle irritación para posteriormente querer gritarle por lo infantil que se comporta, solo hace que una pesadez le asalte el pecho.

No le dice nada solo se queda ahí observando como Sakura se convierte en un ovillo intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo debido al frío. Pero él sabe que no es solo el frío lo que la tiene así de alejada de él.

Sakura no voltea a verlo ni emite ningún sonido, salvo el de su respiración irregular, durante los siguientes minutos. Incluso cuando la tormenta se detiene Sasuke siente que se va a volver loco de tanto silencio entre los dos. Al menos la lluvia y los sonidos propios de la furia del cielo combinados con el viento hacían que se sintiera menos asfixiado con ella ahí pero ahora que ha llegado la calma y el silencio, se siente mucho peor. 

Y la sensación apesadumbrada incrementa cuando, silenciosamente, Sakura comienza a sollozar de nuevo.

Como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado comprimiendo su deseo de hacerlo por temor a que él, en un nuevo arrebato de ira, pudiera volver a gritarle.

Lo cierto es que Sakura esperaría eso de él. El gritarle. Pero la forma en la que lo había hecho, acompañado de un semblante perturbador bañado en tonos de desesperación y de la noche en medio de la tempestad, le causaron verdadero terror.

Sasuke, más callado de lo usual, es consciente de eso. Así como Sakura puede estar repitiendo el recuerdo de su semblante enfurecido gritándole él puede ver fácilmente el gesto que hizo Sakura tras él hacerlo.

Estaba aterrada.

Aterrada de él.

Además de que la situación de la Mantícora, el rezago de Naruto y todo eso le habían superado.

Sasuke esperaba eso. De hecho lo esperaba desde que se encontraron por primera vez. Que tarde o temprano la situación sería tan peligrosa y tan extrema que Sakura terminaría demostrando lo frágil que el ser humano podía llegar a ser. 

Hace tiempo, si lo hubiese conseguido, se habría sentido conforme con ello. El demostrarle a Sakura que su mundo y el de ella eran tan diferentes como ellos tan dispares. Enseñarle que su mundo podía ser cruel. Mostrárselo para que ella fuese capaz de sentir, aunque fuera mínimamente, el miedo de lo que sería afrontar la realidad cuando llegara el momento de la verdad.

De afrontar el verdadero peligro.

De hacerle entender que su necedad por estar con él tarde o temprano le iba a pesar.

Y él tendría que sentirse satisfecho por eso.

Por verla llorar.

Por verla tener miedo.

Por verla atravesar la desesperación de perder a alguien a quien ama.

Pero nada de eso está sucediendo justo ahora.

Mientras la ve sollozar y aferrarse a su propio calor siente su dolor como suyo. Siente cómo la garganta le arde y como una necesidad angustiante de hacerla sentir mejor de algún modo le recorre desde la punta del pie hasta el cabello.

Pero él no es un hombre de palabras, y muchos menos de palabras de aliento. Nadie nunca le enseñó a serlo además de que no tendría por qué serlo con ella ahora pues hay aún algo de la necesidad de sentir rencor hacia ella por ser quien es.

Una necesidad vengativa.

—Na-Naruto...

Dios.

No puede más.

No puede seguir viéndola de ese modo. ¡Le está matando por dentro y ni siquiera sabe por qué! 

Lo único que hace, antes de convertirse nuevamente en lobo y salir hacia afuera del refugio, es coger varias hojas secas y amontonarlas cerca de ella en silencio para luego recitar en palabras baja delante de ella y así crear fuego.

—No te muevas de aquí —es lo único que dice antes de salir.

Pasan cinco, diez, veinte y treinta minutos y Sakura comienza a recobrar algo de calidez en su cuerpo, dejando de titilar y castañear. Y con ello también recobra algo de lucidez.

Está sola.

Está completamente sola ahora.

Sasuke ha salido por más de media hora y no ha regresado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no ha regresado? ¿A dónde fue?

Incapaz de pensar y de considerar que es un riesgo para ella salir en medio de la noche, a pesar de que él le ha dicho que no se mueva, se pone de pie y comienza a buscarlo. Sus pies se arrastran a pesar de que parte de su ropa se ha comenzado a secar pero no es el peso del agua lo que la tiene así de debilitada. Es su angustia creciendo, carcomiéndola por dentro.

Pero mientras más camina, mientras más se interna en el bosque, mientras más lo busca más sola se siente.

Ahí afuera solo está ella...

Acaso...

—¿M-me dejó...? —una sensación de abandono pronto se instala en su pecho y sus ojos se ponen vidriosos de inmediato. 

Y con ello la capacidad de seguir se desvanece como si apagaran abruptamente el fuego de una fogata de manera precipitada. Su miedo, su tristeza, su soledad recorre sus frías mejillas y las piernas, que apenas la mantienen erguida, pierden fuerza. No está herida, no hay sangre brotando de ningún lado para desvanecerse de ese modo...pero su corazón está llorando.

Se ha partido en dos desde que dejaron a Naruto atrás.

Y ahora...

Ahora Sasuke tampoco está.

La dejó.

Y con ello ha terminado de romper su corazón dando paso al miedo. Al miedo de sentirse genuinamente sola en un mundo que, se supone, no debería ser así.

Nadie va a oírla si grita.

Nadie va a oírla si llora.

Nadie va a ir tras ella y la va estrechar en sus brazos.

Las personas que solían hacerlo ya no están.

Primero su madre, luego Naruto, sin mencionar que su padre está demasiado lejos. Lejos para enterarse que Sakura está llorando con fuerza en medio del bosque, advirtiendo a las bestias que viven ahí sobre donde se encuentra y que podría atacarla. No le importa. Ya no le importa nada. Solo quiere quedarse ahí, hincada y con las manos fuertemente aferradas a su pecho mientras llora y se deshace por dentro pensando que desde el inicio fue ella la que estuvo mal.

Que fue ella la que se equivocó.

Fue ella la que esperó demasiado o quizá fue demasiado ingenua.

Sasuke tenía razón.

Todos tenían razón.

Nunca debió huir de casa.

Por su culpa ahora Naruto está...

Por su culpa ahora Sasuke está...

—¡Sakura! —sin tiempo a que reaccione o confirme si es algo producto de su mente o si es real, es sujetada del brazo e impulsada hacia arriba, chocando de manera inmediata con una superficie caliente. Caliente y dura. Caliente y a la vez agitada—. ¡Te dije que no salieras! ¡¿Por qué demonios no obedeces cuando...?!

Ahí está él, quedándose estático y con el corazón a punto de salirle por la garganta, siendo incapaz de decir más pues Sakura le ha apretado tanto y le ha envuelto con tanta fuerza la espalda, con sus espasmódicos y frágiles brazos, que no sabe si es la respiración de ella o la suya propia la que se oye cuando la envuelve del mismo modo.

No tiene tiempo para pensar.

No tiene tiempo para comenzar a gritarle como debería.

De hecho no quiere hacerlo.

No quiere decir nada ni pensar en nada. Ni en recordar lo que sintió hace unos minutos al regresar al refugio y no verla por ningún lado.

Quiere borrarse esa sensación de miedo. Quiere borrar cada una de las cosas que pasaron por su mente imaginándose lo peor.

Y lo único que puede hacer que todo eso desaparezca es abrazarla. 

Sentirse seguro de que la tiene ahí, abrazada a él con tanto ímpetu mientras responde elevándola unos centímetros del suelo llevando una mano para envolver su cintura y la otra depositarla en su cabeza, apretándola contra la suya en un gesto de genuina preocupación. De saberse aliviado de que esté bien.

Sintiendo como el frío que persistía en cada rincón de su cuerpo poco a poco se va desvaneciendo porque aunque la siente fría, seguramente por las ropas húmedas que aún conserva, su piel es caliente. Porque de ella solo puede brotar calidez.

Mientras Sakura continúa llorando, abrazada a su cuello, la siente temblar. La siente emitir sollozos que se interrumpen cada que la respiración se le acelera. La siente ahí, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, respirando su aroma.

—N-no me abandones...—la oye con dificultad.

Dios...

No tiene idea.

No tiene idea de lo que sintió al no verla...

Así como él tampoco tiene idea de lo que significa para Sakura estar abrazada a él. Como si fuera la única luz emitida a través de un faro lejano, misma que usan los barcos para no perderse y emprender el camino a casa.

Sasuke se siente como su hogar justo ahora, por eso no lo suelta. No lo suelta convenciéndose de que él está ahí y que no va a abandonarla.

—Estoy aquí, Sakura.

Que van a seguir juntos hasta el final.

* * *

 _—_ Él está bien.

Cuando Sasuke suelta esas palabras de inmediato siente que debió mantenerse callado pues Sakura comienza a llorar tan pronto lo oye.

De acuerdo, quizá igual tenía que decírselo. 

Es insoportable ya tener que escucharla llorar. No por lo que hubiese significado para él de seguir siendo el mismo bastardo sin corazón de hace poco. Sino porque ahora, además de concentrarse en el ruido de su llanto le sienta demasiado mal verla así por un motivo que desconoce.

—Cre-Creí que me habías dejado...—dice viendo como hace una mueca que transmite tanto sin decir mucho.

Lo siguiente que sucede es contarle, pidiéndole de antemano que por favor deje de llorar, todo lo que pasó.

Sí, que puede que en un principio haya pensando en abandonarla pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por el verdadero motivo por el que la dejó sola por un momento. Tras salir de ahí y orientarse un poco, pues todo luce distinto apenas anochece considerando que está en un sitio que no ha explorado, vuelve en dirección al puente que dejaron atrás. Esta vez recorre el camino en el menor tiempo transformándose en lobo, comenzando a rastrear el aroma de Naruto una vez que llega al límite donde se separaron.

Baja y escala pequeñas cumbres de nuevo, levanta las orejas y vuelve a bajar la cabeza pegando su nariz al suelo intentando captar algún aroma, algo que le indique que Naruto esté bien. 

Gruñe de vez en cuando sintiéndose frustrado de no poder encontrar una manera rápida de cruzar pues el puente ha quedado completamente descartado.

Solo cuando está a punto de regresar, pues ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo de haber dejado a Sakura, y algo le dice que vuelva a donde está, del otro lado del río aparece un lobo gris. Sasuke de inmediato lo reconoce y con la misma prisa, sin detenerse a pensar en los rencores o en la mala relación que lleva con él, pregunta por Naruto.

Y siente alivio cuando sabe que está a salvo.

—Neji y los demás lo encontraron. Se encargaron de la Mantícora y tomaron a tu hermano. En este momento deben de estar llevándolo al poblado más cercano —a Sakura se le llenan de lágrimas los ojos y Sasuke piensa que está rompiendo su acuerdo de prometer no llorar más pero se ve incapaz de molestarse o alzarle la voz—. Oye...

—¿E-En serio...? —Sakura hipa, acomodando sus manos cerca de su corazón—. ¿E-Enserio él está bien? ¿N-no me estás mintiendo solo para calmarme?

¿Por qué lo haría?

En primer lugar no tendría sentido haberla dejado sola unos momentos para regresar y asegurarse de que Naruto estuviese bien.

Pero una sensación amarga se instala en la punta de su garganta cuando piensa en que si bien no le está mintiendo sobre la condición de su hermano, sí le está mintiendo sobre otra cosa. O más bien le está ocultando cosas. Y su pregunta no hace más que provocarle que el estómago se le revuelva porque siente, de pronto, una culpa inminente que no debería sentir.

Aún así no puede lograr desviar por completo la mirada de ella. Es demasiado insistente y demasiado poderosa que termina cayendo dentro de su abismo esmeralda.

—Que no. Te estoy diciendo la verdad —dice pero aquellas palabras salen acalambradas. Sacude la cabeza dejando de pensar en ello, concentrándose mejor en reclamarle su imprudencia de hace rato de un modo más o menos sutil—. Como sea, ¿qué hacías fuera? Te pedí que te quedaras aquí.

—Sí, bueno...—Sakura juguetea con sus manos en su regazo antes de contestar—. Hubiera sido genial si me hubieses explicado todo antes de irte —Sasuke calla de pronto. No porque no tenga una respuesta sino porque en el momento en el que pasaron las cosas no estaba seguro de decirle. 

No sabía qué iba a encontrar si regresaba. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de explicarle a Sakura que Naruto había muerto de así haber sucedido.

Y la sola idea de imaginarse, ahora, completamente deshecha por eso, hace que el pecho se le contraiga de manera insoportable.

Además de que Sakura, desde el momento en el que la depositó en el suelo, lo primero que hizo fue instintivamente alejarse de él como si fuera peligroso.

Quizá ella no lo pensó en su momento pero aquél gesto era claro indicativo de que no quería verlo. O peor, que le tenía miedo.

—No te veías dispuesta a querer oírme —responde con la voz algo baja y rasposa. 

Y Sakura de inmediato percibe cierto abatimiento a través de ella, interpretando a lo que se refiere. El grito de Sasuke sigue fresco en su memoria, en sus oídos, en sus ojos y en su corazón. A eso debe de referirse. A lo que ella sintió cuando lo vio de esa forma.

—A-ah, es por eso...

Quizá sí ha sido muy hijo de puta con ella.

Quizá no debió gritarle así, piensa él.

Sakura es más sensible que cualquier persona con la que se haya topado antes. Parecía algo absurdo el pensar que aquella forma de hablarle no iba a afectarle en lo más mínimo además de que se veía como si sucumbiera al pensamiento terrible de que a Naruto en verdad le hubiese sucedido algo malo. 

Sí, quizá se había pasado.

Cosas como las que acaba de vivir no es algo con lo que, seguramente, Sakura haya lidiado antes. De hecho le sorprende que no esté en un estado de completo shock luego de todo esto.

Aun así se siente con la responsabilidad de disculparse...El problema es que nunca ha hecho tal cosa. El disculparse por algo. ¿No tendría que ser ella quien lo haga por haberse puesto en peligro y casi provocarle a él un infarto del susto?

Entonces se da cuenta de que en verdad se sintió así. 

En verdad sintió el miedo a través de su sangre. 

Una sensación que hace mucho no había tenido el placer de sentir porque siempre le ha parecido que preocuparse por alguien es algo inútil. Al menos considerando si esas personas por las que podría preocuparse fueran Konan o Pain, o algún miembro de la manada. Es decir, ellos eran como él. Hombres-lobo en su totalidad. Y eran mucho más listos y experimentados que él como para preocuparse de que no supieran lidiar con el peligro.

Pero Sakura es distinta.

Sakura es humana.

Con ella tiene que dormir con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

Con ella tiene que...

—Gracias —Confundido, levanta el rostro hacia ella, obteniendo una sonrisa que lo descoloca completamente—. Por salvarnos. A él y a mí. Por volver por él y asegurarte de que estuviese bien.

—No es...

—Y también gracias por...volver conmigo. Por volver a salvo.

Agradecerle por eso y por volver a salvo.

Por estar vivo.

Por no estar herido.

La última vez que alguien le dijo eso fue hace mucho tiempo. 

Y él recuerda estar sentado en su regazo, jugando con su cabello trenzado. 

Azul medianoche y ojos como el cielo en una noche de estrellas. Agradeciendo a Itachi por cuidar de él y agradeciéndole también por regresar a salvo. No, ahora que lo piensa, Konan y Pain suelen hacer eso también. Agradecerle por seguir vivo, como si en verdad creyeran que su propósito en este mundo fuera algo bueno y no el desastre que planea desatar a través de una promesa cimentada con sangre, venganza y repulsión.

Siente la garganta seca de pronto. Un amargo sabor recorriendo su tráquea consciente, por primera vez, de que tal vez cuando todo explote, cuando todo se sepa, la confianza que le tienen también se desmorone.

La de Pain.

La de Konan.

La de Sakur...

Pestañea, atontado.

¿En qué momento Sakura se ha acercado tanto a él y le ha besado?

Aunque no puede presumir que sea un beso como tal. 

Apenas es un roce tímido. 

Un pequeño toque de sus labios estáticos sobre los suyos. Y, sin embargo, la sensación es abrumante. 

Ella tiene cerrados los ojos pero sus pestañas no tiemblan como de costumbre por una cercanía que debería estarle alterando la presión. Sus mejillas, por otro lado, sí están rojas pero su piel blanquecida contrasta demasiado con el rosado de su cabello dando la sensación de que en lugar de humana se trata de una criatura que embelesa a los hombres y los cautiva con gestos delicados e inesperados como esos. Como si fuera sacada de un libro de criaturas consagradas y mágicas que presumen de una belleza no perteneciente a la Tierra Media.

Y lo está logrando.

A pesar de que prolonga el tiempo en el que sus labios se tocan, sin siquiera moverse, Sasuke no la aparta. Está demasiado concentrado en cómo se ve. En cómo respira. En como sus mejillas resplandecen y en cómo su propio corazón se siente agitado por esa inesperada cercanía.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunta una vez que ella rompe el contacto y, extrañamente, él siente un espacio vacío en el aire cuando se aparta.

—E-En agradecimiento.

¿Y se supone que ella es a quien Naruto se refería cuando le lanzó aquella advertencia a través de la mente?

_"Oh, amigo mío, yo me cuidaría si fuera tu"_

Cuidarse de ella como si representara un peligro.

Sasuke no es consciente de eso ni de cómo, con una fuerza que desconoce, Sakura lo atrae como si fuera una habilidosa hechicera, hacia el exterior del refugio y ahora se encuentra caminando silenciosamente detrás de ella, como si fuera su centinela.

Sakura ha insisto en salir porque seguramente el silencio se convirtió en algo sofocante entre ellos luego de ese roce de labios. O más bien ella es la que ha salido primero de ahí y él simplemente la ha perseguido como una polilla sigue a la fuente de luz más cercana.

—Mira—cuando llegan a un pequeño riachuelo y la ve acuclillarse para meter la mano y luego sacarla, esta se encuentra bañada del mismo extraño resplandor que envuelve a las plantas que crecen en los bordes. Plantas y todo un ecosistema que no ha visto en ningún lado crecer. Con un resplandor único, casi increíble de creer —Sasuke... ¿tú tienes hermanos? —esa pregunta, sin embargo, lo toma por sorpresa. 

Pero Sakura es paciente. No repite la pregunta porque de algún modo sabe que responderá. Y él se siente completamente expuesto pero tampoco hace el intento por negarse a hablar. Como si, enserio, luego de ese beso, se sintiera en un estado somnoliento, a merced de ella.

No tiene nada mejor que hacer, se intenta convencer mentalmente.

Así que solo camina hasta ella y se acomoda a su lado, viendo a las polillas y a los peces luminosos del riachuelo componer una bonita imagen para que se les grabe en las retinas.

—Su nombre era Itachi —dice, convenciéndose además de que solo está contándole eso porque la conoce y sabe de antemano que si no sacia su curiosidad, ella no va a parar de insistir—. _"Aunque podría inventarle cualquier cosa"_ —se reprende mentalmente aunque ya de nada sirve.

—¿Cómo era? —cuando Sakura emplea la pregunta en tiempo pasado, Sasuke siente un nudo en la garganta. Lo sabe. Sakura está consciente de que él ya no está a su lado y, sabiendo eso, pareciera que está siendo cuidadosa por ello. Por él. Solo concentrándose en lo que quiere saber y no en lo que quisiera que él recuerde que le provoque tristeza.

—Él no...—No sabe por dónde empezar. No sabe ni por qué está diciendo la verdad y no está inventando mentiras. El estado de somnolencia no se va del todo pero por un momento se olvida de quienes son y solo se concentra en ese momento. 

Como si se desvaneciera el legado que ambos arrastran y solo fuera Sasuke y Sakura.

Sin apellido.

Sin pasados tormentosos.

Sin sombras atadas a sus tobillos.

Sin ninguna apariencia.

—Él no se parecía en nada a mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo siempre he sido débil.

—No me refiero a eso —Sasuke la mira, confundido—. ¿Por qué querías parecerte a él?

Sasuke hace una pausa, sintiendo la garganta arder otra vez. No recuerda ninguna ocasión anterior en la que haya tenido que hablar sobre algún miembro de su familia. Pain y Konan saben hasta done él les ha permitido saber pero cosas como esta, en la que nunca se había detenido a pensar con detenimiento sobre Itachi, le saben a como si estuviese haciendo un descubrimiento personal.

Sobre su hermano.

Sobre él mismo.

Sobre la constante comparativa que él siempre pensó que existía entre los dos pero que nunca surgió demostrar en alguna conversación con alguien.

Y en eso se parece a Sakura, piensa.

Y puede imaginarse el escenario. Un escenario donde tanto Sakura como él están a varios metros detrás de Itachi y de Naruto. 

Distintos mundos. Distintas épocas. Distintos modos de vida pero la sensación es la misma. Esa fragilidad, esa competitividad, esa amplia sombra que los alcanza y se ata a sus pies como un muro que deben ambos superar cada quien a su manera.

A eso se refiere ella con " _parecerse a él"_

—Nadie debe intentar parecerse a alguien más —hace una pausa, tomando su mano. Como si no existiera algo como la vergüenza o el miedo a ser rechazada—. Yo lo intenté. Así que sé de primera mano que nunca voy a ser como él porque de eso no se trata la vida.

Olvidando el peligro, olvidando que cualquier otra criatura puede aparecerse por ahí, Sakura se levanta rápido, suelta su mano, y se adentra un poco más profundo dentro de la maleza húmeda hasta quedarse, inesperadamente, quieta echando un vistazo hacia el cielo que apenas se conserva por las copas de los altos árboles.

Nada de ese lugar le sorprende a él pero para Sakura, quien viviera acostumbrada a altas murallas y viejas cortinas, la magnitud de ver flores incandescentes de todo tipo, una sobre otra, es algo nuevo. 

Y Sasuke se sorprende siguiéndole los pasos en silencio, viendo como toca la superficie de unos arbustos y deja marcado el paso de sus huellas y de sus manos en un haz de luz que solo podría verse en ese momento de la noche, y solo porque están en una parte del bosque que luce como sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Como si el bosque tuviera vida.

Y como si ella estuviera inmersa en él y siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí.

Y él solo la contempla.

La contempla igual que cuando lo hizo la vez en la que salieron de cacería. Como si no pudiera despegar sus ojos de ella y tampoco quisiera hacerlo.

¿Qué está haciendo?

¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

¿Por qué simplemente no la toma del brazo y la obliga a volver al refugio?

—Sakura... —cuando Sasuke la llama y ella retrocede la mirada hacia él, casi como si desprendiera un poderoso hechizo de sus ojos esmeralda brillando debido al reflejo de todo el resplandor que hay ahí, pierde toda convicción de un momento a otro.

Se le va el aliento.

Se le detiene el tiempo.

Pierde ante las cigarras que suenan, ante las polillas que se enredan en su cabello de manera traviesa, ante el sonido del bosque al dormir pero principalmente pierde ante ella.

Porque se trata de ella.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bie...? —no la deja terminar, solo la besa.

Él también tiene un límite, maldita sea.

Y ese quedó sepultado a un lado de sus ganas por seguir prolongando y negando que lo único que ha querido, desde el momento en el que la encontró sollozando en medio del bosque, ha sido hacer eso. De ceder a su impulso más humano y solo dejarse llevar a través de su sabor dulce y de los gemidos cortos que nacen de ella y que mueren en su boca. De la manera en la que la toca y de la manera en la que Sakura, a pesar de todo, se muestra tímida con los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo por mantenerlo cerca.

Dios...¿En qué momento pasó? ¿En qué momento se manifestó esa necesidad de devorar su boca?

La necesidad de protegerla.

La necesidad de olvidarse de todo y de solo sostenerla, olvidando, al menos por ese momento, quien es él y quien es ella.

Es tan diferente...Tan diferente al simple roce de labios que experimentaron en el refugio pero éste sigue siendo un beso casi sagrado. Con demasiado cuidado, con demasiadas advertencias, con demasiada devoción a como si estuviesen respetando el lugar donde se encuentran porque es algo que, seguramente, cuando mañana amanezca y tengan que volver, tendrán que abandonar todo ahí.

Apenas mueven sus bocas y llevan sus manos a la mejilla del otro pero todo se siente a flor de piel.

Se siente como si exploraran al otro por primera vez. Con las manos reconociendo cada uno de los valles, pecas y elevaciones que hay en la piel del rostro del otro pero teniendo muy claros los límites antes de sucumbir a la cumbre de un deseo sin retorno.

De modo que Sasuke es quien guía y Sakura quien confía.

Primero su boca. Luego sus mejillas. Luego su barbilla. Delimitando una muralla imaginaria para no ir más allá y no asustarla.

Pues asustarla es lo que menos quiere porque verla peligrar contra un gigante, verla temblar de frío, verla tragarse su miedo enfrentando cosas que en la vida creyó toparse y verla casi caer y ser tragada por la corriente de ese río salvaje han despertado una necesidad casi histérica en él sobre querer protegerla porque en todas esas veces Sasuke quiso correr hacia ella.

Quiso estrecharla de la manera en la que lo está haciendo ahora.

Quiso besarla y devorarse su aliento como lo está haciendo ahora.

Quiso dejar de pensar en el mundo, en las apariencias, en las promesas y dejar que ella le guiase como si fuera su faro así como, seguramente, él es el de ella.

Qué irónico que tenga que ser de ese modo.

Qué irónico que tenga que ser ahí.

Alejados de todo.

Alejados de la vista de todos.

Como si tuviera, por dentro, miedo de ir más allá.

Un miedo que ha nacido por lo que cada uno ha vivido. Sasuke por medio de una venganza no resoluta y Sakura por miedo a descubrir la magnitud de sus deseos. De como ambos van a alterar el mundo si deciden embarcarse en un viaje del que no hay regreso. 

Pero ninguno de los dos está pensando en eso ahora. En lo único que piensan es en el otro.

En como el deseo de que ese beso se prolongue y domine el mundo entero viendo como las murallas de cada uno caen y les permitan ser ellos verdaderamente.

Es casi injusto porque saben que cuando mañana amanezca, cuando mañana tengan que volver, cuando mañana tenga que recordar quien es ella y quien es él, ¿qué se supone que van a hacer?

¿Cómo van a afrontar la realidad que se manifiesta dentro de sus propios corazones?

Sea lo que sea, sea el rumbo que tomen las cosas, sea que tengan que dejar ese sentimiento enterrado ahí, en ese páramo no explorado por el hombre, tendrán que vivir con ello.

Pero por ahora pueden dejar de pensar en eso.

Y pueden solo concentrar en besarse.

Besarse hasta que amanezca.


	22. Un Rey nunca se lamenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mención MinaKushi. Mención FugaMiko(? (Fugaku y Mikoto pues)

Está teniendo ese sueño otra vez. Aunque no cree que _sueño_ sea el término mejor empleado en esos momentos.

No está soñando porque poco a podido hacerlo desde que Naruto se fue persiguiendo a Sai, transcurriendo dos noches de eso.

Minato no puede concentrarse en el papel delante de él ni en la tinta que se riega un poco con un movimiento impropio de su mano. No tiene cabeza para nada. Sin embargo ahí está, creyendo en él. En su hijo.

Él tendría que haber ido, no Naruto.

Él tendría que haber ido y comprobar, finalmente, las sospechas de una pérdida tardía. Que la verdad le diese en toda la cara al saber que su mayor temor terminó haciéndose realidad. Siempre pensó en el día en el que perdiera a Fugaku. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Durante sus días en el orfanato habían hablado sobre ello algunas noches. Habían dicho que envejecerían juntos, cada uno con sus nietos correteando por ahí.

Que tendrían casas vecinas con grandes y verdosos patios donde sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos pudieran jugar.

Que tendrían un establo igual. Cada uno con sus pura sangre y sus potrillos recién nacidos que, algún día, serían los fieles compañeros de sus propios hijos.

No soñaban con castillos, ni con altos puntales, ni con rosetones ni con etiquetas reales.

Soñaban tener una vida sencilla. Una vida simple pero real. Una vida en la que pudieran visitarse cada que pudieran, una vida donde fueran hermanos toda la vida.

Aún así Minato no lamenta la suerte que les tocó cuando el Rey y la Reina los prohijaron y los presentaron como parte de la familia Real. Fugaku parecía el más difícil de sobrellevar esa situación pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. A pesar de que Minato pareció adaptarse más rápido a esa nueva vida, nunca pudo tener una conexión tan grande como Fugaku lo tuvo con la Reina luego de regresar, una noche, a través del bosque.

Pero estaba bien.

Mientras Fugaku sonriera para él...pensaba que todo estaría bien.

—¿A dónde vas todas las noches fuera del Palacio? —preguntó esa vez y Fugaku, lejos de sentirse intimidado o descubierto, lo miró con una infinidad de emociones de las que Minato apenas pudo distinguir la franqueza.

En los últimos años Fugaku había moldeado su personalidad similar a la de un ciervo silencioso. Seguía siendo, desde luego, el más explosivo de los dos y el más fanfarrón, pero con casi la mayoría de edad a tan solo unos meses de distancia, había algo en él que parecía celosamente ocultar. Con esa mirada oscura y esa semblante prominentemente serio Minato quiso descartar la posibilidad de que estuviese teniendo una aventura con alguien.

No es que le disgustase la idea, para nada, pero Fugaku era difícil de tratar. Solo con su madre, la Reina Tsunade, era capaz de suavizar su semblante y dejar de proyectar esa seriedad absoluta, siendo franco y sincero. Claro, además de que con él y su padre también solía ser más condescendiente y menos gruñón.

-Así que andas de fisgón -Minato, lejos de sentirse ofendido, sonríe de lado, avanzando hasta él, ahí donde la noche comienza a devorar el atardecer.

No le sorprende si quiera encontrarlo sentado en el alfeizar de una de los enormes ventanales del segundo piso, más bien lo que sí lo hace es que esté justamente en uno que pertenece a la enorme biblioteca. Fugaku nunca ha sido particularmente aficionado a la lectura. Él es más de estar más tiempo lejos de las paredes del Palacio. De estar recorriendo las calles del pueblo, de estar cepillando a los caballos en el establo para luego montarlos y regresar con todo su atuendo real cubierto de lodo.

Fugaku siempre fue libre, y ni el Rey ni la Reina le negaron nunca la posibilidad de que no lo fuera.

—Digamos que aún te falta mucho para que me engañes a mí —ríe el Sol contra los ojos de la Luna. Y ambos comparten una mueca cómplice y sincera—. ¿Qué lees?

—Escribo —corrige el joven azabache, cerrando el pequeño libro entre sus manos, para sentarse correctamente dándole la espalda a la noche que comienza a pintarse detrás suyo.

—No sabía que ahora te gustara escribir—Fugaku se pone de pie, meneando la pluma delante de su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí —lejos de parecerle un comentario cómico, Minato lo observa en silencio, pensativo.

Fugaku nunca ha sido de las personas que dicen las cosas con dobles intenciones, él es, incluso, más asiduo a decir la verdad y encarar las consecuencias que trae una consigo, un joven guerrero con un sentido de la justicia mayor al de cualquier otro soldado. Pero aun así aquello se ha sentido como si estuviese diciendo algo verdadero.

—Fugaku —lo llama sabiendo que aún no ha dejado la habitación. No voltea a verlo pero sabe que se ha detenido a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta mientras él, Minato, continúa con la mirada hacia la ventana, viendo al Sol extinguirse—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, ¿verdad?

—...Por supuesto que lo sé.

¿Entonces por qué tardó tanto en responder?

¿Por qué la voz le salió tan pequeña, como si repensara en una posibilidad contraria?

Cuando Fugaku sale por esa puerta, la inmensidad de la biblioteca lo quiere devorar completamente.

No es la primera vez que siente eso...El sentir que a pesar de que han estado juntos desde el comienzo, de que han tenido la suerte que otros hubiesen querido también, de tener unos padres amorosos antes que ser Rey y Reina, son diferentes.

La diferencia siempre estuvo marcada. Siendo puntual incluso hasta en sus llamativos y contrastantes aspectos. Minato, con ojos azul prusiano como el cielo y cabello como el Sol, y Fugaku, con ojos profundos y cabello oscuro como la misma noche. Destacar eso justo ahora no tiene mayor relevancia pero Minato no puede evitar sentir que ese pensamiento ha llegado demasiado tardío a él.

Son diferentes y siempre lo serán.

Y aunque eso no tiene absolutamente nada de malo...Se siente como una pesada distancia que nunca esperó tener un día.

Por eso ha hecho esa pregunta al inicio y por eso ha finalizado con la de hace unos segundos.

Cada que el Sol se pone a Fugaku lo reclama el bosque. Solo hasta que amanece, Minato siempre lo sorprende regresando al alba a través del pasillo donde están sus habitaciones. Y luego, nada. El día se repite, cada uno lleva a cabo sus actividades, pasan tiempo con sus padres hasta que llega la noche.

—Estás pensando en tu hermano —la Reina, tan acertada y directa como siempre, atrapa la mirada de Minato fija en la ventana de la biblioteca. Es común para todos en el castillo verlos a ellos dos compartir un par de horas juntos durante la mañana, luego del desayuno.

Minato siempre fue especialmente apegado a la Reina desde el primer día ahí, y siempre causaba ternura verlo perseguir la elegante capa de Tsunade saliendo del Gran Salón solo para alcanzar a tomar su mano.

—¿Cómo lo...? —Minato se interrumpe a sí mismo, aligerando su semblante, soltando una risita mezclada de ironía y tristeza. Por supuesto. Su madre lo conoce mejor que nadie.

Dos días han pasado desde que Minato apenas pudo tener una corta conversación con Fugaku, y aunque se ven todas las mañanas, se saludan, y comparten un par de palabras cortas, a Minato no le abandona la sensación apesadumbrada que le dejó aquella noche.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan inquieto, _mi_ _pequeño Sol?_ —Minato dibuja una mueca enternecida. A pesar de que él también está a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, Lady Tsunade no deja de referirse a ellos con el tierno apodo con el que los nombró, a cada uno, hace años.

—Madre...umm...—se detiene como si reflexionara antes de lanzarse a preguntar.

Nunca le pareció incorrecto que Fugaku y ella tuvieran secretos. Es decir, ¿qué tipo de secretos podría tener un par de niños como ellos a la edad que llegaron al Palacio Real? Nunca le pareció que estuviera mal pues él también solía contarle cosas a la Reina de vez en cuando pero su intuición no falla jamás. Y odia, con el alma, tener tantas ganas por saber qué fue eso que Fugaku le confió hace tantos años a la Reina cuando los vio regresar juntos a medianoche.

Y es que había sido inevitable no querer saber.

Fugaku hasta ese entonces tenía un comportamiento de lo más difícil e intratable, a excepción de cuando estaba con él. Pero a partir de esa noche algo cambió. Fugaku dejó de esforzarse por encajar en un nuevo mundo a base de reglas nobles y etiquetas. La Reina lo dejó ser tan libre como él quisiera. La única persona con la que Fugaku había sido sincero alguna vez era con él. O eso creía Minato hasta hace poco.

—Quieres saber sobre aquella noche en el bosque ¿no es así? —Tsunade, apartando sus ojos de su lectura, lo mira intenso. Pero su rostro no luce contrariado ni un poco. Ella es tan delicada y franca como siempre.

—Yo...—las palabras de Minato se interrumpe una vez más pero esta vez es por el sonido estridente de las puertas de la biblioteca abrirse de par en par. Fugaku, agitado pero con una sonrisa radiante, aparece entre ellas.

—¡Madre, quería decirte que...!— Sonrisa que se frena cuando distingue a Minato en el sofá a un lado de ella—. A-ah...Lo siento, no quise interrumpir -se disculpa, desviando la mirada. Y Minato siente una punzada en el pecho. Es como si huyera de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, _mi Luna_? ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros y...? —pero Minato se pone de pie, acercándose a la Reina solo para depositar un corto beso en su mejilla. No es con ella, se repite. No es con ella con quien siente molestia justo ahora.

—Pierde cuidado, Madre, ya debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer —a paso firme, tan orgulloso como lo es Jiraiya incluso cuando siente que quiere explotar, pasa a un lado de Fugaku, soltando unas últimas palabras—. Ahora sé que no soy alguien en quien puedas confiar.

* * *

—Si no te agrada la idea podemos cancelar esta reunión, hijo.

—No. Está bien.

Responde seco, consciente de que el resto del consejo lo debe estar fusilando con la mirada.

No le importa.

Desde hace tiempo que dejó de importarle la mirada que otros le daban. Aunque hubo un tiempo en el que sí lo hizo. Aquél tiempo en el que tanto él como Minato estaban recién llegados ahí, oficialmente prohijados por el Rey. Sin saber cómo comportarse, qué decir, qué hacer, tanto Minato como él cometieron un sinfín de errores e infringieron un montón de reglas. No de manera intencional, es solo que resultó bastante complicado educarlos a un modo cuando llevaban toda la vida siendo ellos mismos.

Aprender modales.

Tomar clases de etiqueta.

Equitación. Caligrafía. El uso de la correcta vestimenta. En qué momento hablar y en qué momento quedarse callado.

Que sí, oficialmente, y para el mundo entero, ya eran los hijos del Rey Jiraiya, pero como tal tenían que comportarse como los Príncipes que ahora eran.

Él, sin embargo, fue quien la pasó peor.

Minato siempre había sido un niño correcto y algo retraído. Dar las gracias, asentir correctamente y sonreír era tan normal para él como respirar. El problema era él. Fugaku.

Terco, mezquino y desconfiado, a Fugaku le costó el triple adaptarse y aprenderse cada una de las enseñanzas impartidas por esas ancianas que fungían de institutrices. Incluso había llegado al punto de que la propia Reina tendría que vivir con sus desplantes. Desplantes que, si lo piensa ahora, pudieron haberle ocasionado un sinfín de problemas y castigos de no ser los Reyes tan amables y comprensivos con él.

Con el tiempo, y muchísima paciencia cabe decir, había logrado aceptar ese nuevo lugar como su hogar.

Había aceptado su nueva vida y había aceptado que tanto él como Minato tendrían que cargar, algún día, con la pesada, pero también confiada, carga que el Rey podrían en sus hombros llegado el momento en el que tuviera que elegir un sucesor.

Pero, mientras ese día llegaba, ahí estaba él.

Lidiando, y aguantando, tener que oír como un par de ancianos decidía sobre su vida.

—El compromiso de la Princesa Kushiha y el Príncipe Minato fue acordado hace dos semanas así que ahora daremos inicio a la sesión para valorar a las candidatas para el Príncipe Fugaku —Dios. Es que enserio al azabache no le cabía en la cabeza el pensar cómo Minato había aceptado, íntegramente y sin reproche, aquella idiotez. No, bueno...En realidad sí que podía hacerse a la idea de esa razón.

No era sorpresa para nadie, incluso para él, que tanto Kushina como su hermano se amaron desde la primera vez que la presentaron a ella ante la sociedad, en una de esos tantos bailes de presentación a los trece años. Minato, tras regresar esa noche con los catorce años recién cumplidos, lo tuvo a él hasta altas horas de la noche despierto mientras le contaba lo emocionado que estaba por volver a verla.

Por supuesto que aquella unión estaba más que planificada pero a Minato le pareció irrelevante si de por sí ya estaba enamorado.

Desde luego que tanto él como la chica de cabello como el fuego iban a aceptar. Ambos eran unos idiotas románticos.

Pero que Minato haya tenido suerte no significaba que él también la tuviera.

Es más, Fugaku estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí.

—Hijo —la voz del Rey, a su lado, comparte cierta complicidad solo con él, invitándolo a hablar bajito mientras el resto del consejo sigue discutiendo sobre cosas absurdas—. ¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar con esto?

¿Qué razón tendría el Rey en pedir la opinión de alguien como él siendo que la decisión al final es suya?

Es un Rey ¿no? ¿No se supone que debe apegarse a las tradiciones e ignorar lo que él sienta?

—No veo porqué me preguntas, Padre. Es mi deber ¿no? —responde serio.

No lo odia, desde luego.

No puede odiar al Rey.

No porque aquello fuese tomado como un acto desleal hacia él, hace tiempo que a Fugaku dejó de interesarle ser bien visto incluso por la propia gente del castillo o del Reino entero. No lo hace porque sabe que Jiraiya lo hace por su bien. O porque cree que lo es. Pero el hecho que le esté preguntando a la cara aquello, dándole la posibilidad de retractarse, le hace sentir que de verdad se preocupa por él como su padre y no como Rey.

Ambos lo saben.

Minato lo sabe.

Su madre lo sabe.

Todo el mundo sabe que Fugaku odia la idea de aceptar un compromiso impuesto de esa forma.

Lo que ninguno sabe es que no quiere aceptar a una mujer de la que seguramente no va a enamorarse jamás.

—No voy a conseguir amar a nadie tan intenso de esa forma, madre. Yo no soy Minato.

—¿Por qué lo dices, _mi Luna?_

—Porque tu _Luna_ se enamoró del Lobo.

Esa misma noche, luego de discutir un par de cosas con su padre, habiendo tomado una decisión, Fugaku se perdió en el bosque no sin antes soltar tal confesión a su madre durante la tarde. Tsunade no hizo por perseguirlo esta vez pero le dio su protección hasta que sus ojos ambarinos lo perdieron de vista a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Los fuertes galopes de Kuro, su garañón pura sangre, aturden sus oídos pero lo prefiere así. Sería demasiado riesgoso para él y para su madre si alguien, algún día, se enterase del secreto que compartían. Y por alguien piensa únicamente en Minato. En Minato y sus constantes preguntas y sus constantes indirectas hacia él.

A Minato y en la decepción de sus ojos como el cielo.

Si supiera...si él se enterara algún día de la verdad ¿qué cara pondría? ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Le tendría...miedo?

Siempre pensó en que a pesar de no tener ningún lazo sanguíneo con los Reyes, Tsunade y él se parecían bastantes. Ambos amables, ambos comprensivos, ambos con esa capacidad de brindar confianza y esperanza al mundo si se encontrase en guerra.

Siempre ha pensado en Minato asumiendo el lugar de Jiraiya. Siempre se lo insinúa. No porque él no se sienta capaz de también asumirlo sino porque Fugaku no quiere tomar la dirección de esa vida.

Minato luce como Rey, está capacitado para tomar buenas decisiones. Es justo, inteligente, y amable con todos. Él, por el contrario, es salvaje, tenaz y demasiado presumido. Antes de intentar conciliar un acuerdo por medio de palabras está seguro que, en un arrebato incontrolable de ira ante una injusticia, terminaría convirtiéndose en... _eso._

En lobo.

Lobo.

Una razón más por la que no puede permitirse competir algún día por el trono.

No quiere ni imaginarse el desastre que se va a ocasionar si eso llegase ha ocurrir. Está seguro, sin embargo, que si ese día llegara, al menos tendría a alguien de su lado.

Su madre.

Madre...Le da un poco de gracia y de nostalgia pensar en todo lo que le costó referirse a ella de ese modo. Ella fue capaz de ver, desde el inicio, a través de él.

Y hasta el día de hoy ha sido su consejera.

Por eso piensa que Minato y ella son parecidos.

Pero tampoco puede apostar a que la reacción que vaya a tener su hermano vaya a ser la misma que la de Tsunade. Decir que no le aterra su rechazo sería mentir.

—Viniste...

¿Qué cara pondría su madre el día que le presentara a Mikoto? ¿Qué cara pondría Minato?

Como si fuese una visión, tal y como la primera vez que la vio, Mikoto está ahí, en medio del bosque en vuelta de susurros, misterios y luciérnagas.

Con los ojos más oscuros que ha visto jamás pero con una reflexión capaz de hacerle ver su propio reflejo en ellos. Su ser más honesto y real. Su ser capaz de amar de verdad.

Para cuando desmonta a Kuro y camina hacia ella, siente la respiración tibia y los pasos livianos. Siente como Fugaku Namikaze se desvanece y deja desnudo completamente al joven lobo en el que ahora se ha convertido. Aquél que es capaz de burlar la seguridad de su propio Reino y de llevar ese romance a escondidas demasiado lejos.

No recuerda cuándo ni por qué comenzó pero cuando supo interpretar los fuertes latidos que sentía al verla cada noche, la ansiedad de sus manos y el nerviosismo por cada encuentro, supo que se había enamorado.

_"Porque tu Luna se enamoró del Lobo"_

—Lamento el retraso —consuela su espera, uniendo sus manos, sintiéndolas frías debajo de las suyas pero tan suaves. Ella, que es tan parecida a él en muchos aspectos, se deja mimar por las caricias que reciben su cabello como si fuera un gesto que lejos de ser romántico, es conocido por los dos como si fuera un saludo. Aunque a ambos, a la edad que tienen ahora, les gusta pensar que el gesto que inició durante su infancia se ha convertido en uno más íntimo por lo que siente cada uno por el otro—. Mikoto.

Ahí, con los ojos envueltos de amor, la noche la sobrecoge y es como si fuera la criatura más bella del bosque.

Hija de la Luna.

No...Más bien la amante de _la Luna._

Con la piel tan blanca y ese velo azabache que cae sobre sus hombros. Su cabello siempre le ha parecido similar a una marea. En ocasiones en completa calma y en otras, embravecida. Aunque ahora luce más bien como la primera. Como un océano silencioso a medianoche, con tantos secretos dentro, y en el que quiere sumergirse por el resto de sus días aún sabiendo que es posible no volver a pisar tierra nunca más.

—Tardaste —la oye, y la siente inquieta dentro de la protección de sus brazos, como si estuviese siendo cuidadosa con las palabras que va soltando-. Aunque puedo imaginarme porqué.

—¿Eh? —cuando la separa para mirarla, hay algo en la mirada de Mikoto que le revela lo angustiada que está—. ¿Qué es lo que...?

—Ya te han elegido esposa ¿no es así? —Fugaku se rigidiza y es ese mismo gesto el que Mikoto toma como afirmación, bajando la mirada para no sopesar la realidad que tarde o temprano iba a tomar posesión de ellos.

Fugaku y ella fueron claros y francos el primer día que se conocieron. Y, con el tiempo, algo como las mentiras no estaba permitido en ninguno de los dos. No porque fueran malos ocultando algo sino porque se lo prometieron. Además de que no reconocer las prendas de alguien como él tendría que ser un delito. La casta noble tenía esa presencia que era indiscutible a pesar de que ni él ni Minato lo eran legítimamente.

No saber de ellos, siendo Jiraiya y Tsunade los líderes de la nación, sería ridículo.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Fugaku se presentara formalmente ante ella, luego de ella haberlo auxiliado tras encontrarlo una noche en el bosque mientras exploraba, como uno de los hijos de Jiraiya, teniendo el pensamiento de despedirse por ser quien era.

Sin embargo los encuentros se volvieron frecuentes y con ello la realidad más aplastante. La realidad que vino en forma de rumores cuando Mikoto tuvo la edad suficiente para entender lo que significaba la palabra _"unión de dos reinos"_ a través del matrimonio.

Matrimonio de los Príncipes.

—¿Cómo lo...? —Fugaku calla obteniendo una mirada condescendiente de su parte—. ¿Fuiste al reino? —la ve asentir pero lejos de mostrar real atención en la acusación anterior, se muestra ligeramente molesto por otra cosa—. ¿Por qué? ¿No te he dicho lo peligroso que es que vengas sola? ¿Al peligro al que te expones? —porque que él sepa sobre su naturaleza y pueda vivir con ello no significa que sea igual para los demás.

Además de que Mikoto en demasiadas ocasiones fue arrastrada por la plaza central por algún comerciante como forma de castigo al hurtar una que otra pieza de pan de algún puesto.

El la ciudadela la distinguían por eso.

—No deberías...No deberías preocuparte por una mujer que no va a ser tu esposa —pero así como Mikoto es escurridiza y en ocasiones terca, Fugaku sabe que su mayor error es asumir cosas que no son.

Como el asumir que tarde o temprano, por mucho que Fugaku no consintiera la idea de contraer matrimonio por mera obligación, terminaría haciéndolo.

Estaba en las leyes. Y él, al ser hijo del Rey, tendría que afrontar eso.

El matrimonio de la Princesa Kushina, con el Príncipe Minato, ya estaba en boca de todos. Y para cuando llegó a oídos de Mikoto entendió que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que fuera el turno de Fugaku.

—Oye, ¿por quién me tomas? —sabiendo que no va a confrontarlo voluntariamente, Fugaku le levanta el mentón, dándole dos golpecitos en la frente a modo de castigo—. Sí, es cierto, hoy tuve una reunión con mi padre y esos fósiles pero al final rechacé cada una de las cosas que me dijeron. Debiste ver sus caras, estaban tan rojas como la tuya ahora —ese tono burlón con el que inicia para finalizar en uno sumamente profundo y suave hace que a Mikoto le palpite el corazón de manera rápida. Más aún cuando siente su pesada pero cálida mano sobre su mejilla—. Yo ya elegí a mi mujer hace tiempo —hace una pausa permitiéndose ser, por primera vez, tan honesto y real como nunca lo ha sido. Permitiéndose sentir ese amor real del que Minato siempre presumió en su cara cada que lo oía, y veía hablar, con ojos ilusionados, sobre esa chica de la que se había enamorado—. Solo hace falta que ella me elija a mí y... —pero su confesión queda suspendida como un halo que consolida cada una de las dudas de Mikoto y las repunta en el impulso de besarlo.

Y de sentir como él le corresponde con la misma intensidad mientras siente la presión de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y su espalda.

¿Cuánto esperaron para ese momento?

¿A cuanta seguridad del Reino Fugaku tuvo que burlar para cada noche ir a verla?

¿Cuántas veces tuvo ella que llorar sola pensando en el día en el que tuvieran que separarse?

Cada uno de esos pensamientos negativos son rápidamente sustituidos por emociones felices. Por sensaciones llenas de regocijo y de felicidad. A medida que oye como Mikoto solloza y él da todo de sí para tranquilizarla mientras le sonríe con todo el calor de su corazón, el pensamiento de quedarse ahí para siempre con ella y no volver se instala en su mente poderosamente.

¿Y si no volviera?

¿Y si escapara con ella esa noche?

¿Y si dieran rienda suelta a ese amor que finalmente se ha consolidado y fueran en busca de ese otro ser que tanto lo necesita pero que por temor Mikoto ha mantenido oculto luego de nacer?

Fugaku quiere amarrarse a ella y no soltarla nunca. Y quiere irse sin mirar atrás y morir a su lado y usar sus fuertes brazos para protegerla y también a ese niño que los dos han tenido en secreto hace un par de años. Fugaku apenas lo ha visto un par de veces y siente que su corazón ya es suyo hasta el día que muera. De él y de ella.

—Ah, mierda... -pero la felicidad no puede durarles tanto. Al menos eso siente Fugaku cuando oye una voz reconocida a su espalda y todo su cuerpo se rigidiza debido a la tensión—. A-ah...Lo siento, no quería...

—Minato —su voz sale tan cargada de sorpresa y miedo que apenas y se percata que Mikoto ya está ligeramente temblorosa detrás de él luego de haber oído el sonido de una ramita quebrándose en la quietud de la noche—. ¿Qué estás...?

—Ah, lo siento. No soy peligroso —Fugaku se percata que ha pasado de su pregunta dirigiéndose a Mikoto, en un tono juguetón y amable para no asustarla seguramente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —vuelve a aclarar la garganta dirigiéndose de nuevo a Minato, ésta vez soltando la pregunta con fuerza y sin un ápice de temblor—. ¿Me seguiste?

—Olvidaste borrar las huellas de _Kuro_ —el azabache engrandece los ojos por un breve momento como si hubiese sopesado la posibilidad de ese descuido pero rápidamente entrecierra los ojos, desvaneciéndola.

—Sí, claro. Inventa algo más original, Namikaze —dice aquello en un tono de confrontación casi caprichoso, con esa noción de saberse más listo que él en cuestión de espionaje y en no dejar ningún rastro suyo cada que sale. Minato le devuelve la sonrisa, meneando la cabeza en claro gesto de rendición.

—Tan presumido como siempre.

—Y tú tan inoportuno —sin embargo su tono se vuelve serio de pronto—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde para que estés fuera del Palacio.

—Te digo lo mismo —Minato hace una pausa, avanzando hacia él pero se detiene de inmediato cuando ambos perciben la reacción natural de Mikoto al querer esconderse más detrás de Fugaku—. Oh, descuida. No soy peligroso, enserio —repite en tono suave, siendo cauteloso pero Fugaku levanta el brazo hacia él, deteniéndolo en seco finalmente.

—De acuerdo, hasta ahí. No avances más, Minato.

—Está bien —acepta el rubio sopesando, desde antes de interrumpirlos aunque claramente no era su intención, el ambiente tenso que se originaría si se aparecía. Empezando porque entendía la intimidad en la que ambos estaban envueltos y terminando en entender que quizá Fugaku estaba manteniendo su distancia, todo este tiempo, para proteger a la hermosa jovencita que tenía a sus espaldas. Realmente Minato no pensaba que existiera otra razón por la cual su hermano le pidiese que se detuviera—. Es muy bonita, Fugaku —contrario a lo que alguno de ellos dos esperaría recibir de parte del chico con los ojos como el cielo, Mikoto se sonroja y Fugaku tuerce una media sonrisa ante el comentario.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé. Ahora deja de verla tanto. Tú ya tienes a la tuya —Minato dibuja una sonrisa antes de consentir una carcajada.

—Te doy la razón en eso. Más te vale asistir a mi boda puntual del mismo modo que yo asistiré a la tuya —ante la mención de ese hecho, la sonrisa de Fugaku se vuelve una línea tensa en sus labios.

—Entonces es un hecho tu unión con esa chica —Minato, curioso por el tono en el que lo dice, enarca una ceja, confundido—. Dime, Minato... ¿Lo haces por nuestros padres o por...?

—Lo hago porque la amo —tan resoluto como siempre fue, Minato responde sin dejarlo terminar, casi como si adivinara, finalmente, por qué todo este tiempo Fugaku ha estado tan distante con todos. La razón se asoma detrás de él, ligeramente temerosa y con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Sé que piensas que lo hago por obligación pero no es así. Nunca he hecho algo porque me lo impongan y espero nunca hacerlo —hace una pausa, soltando una exhalación profunda—. Tú no tienes que hacerlo tampoco —Fugaku sopesa la sinceridad a través de esos ojos prusianos—. Hablé con nuestro padre y me contó lo que sucedió durante la reunión. Solo quería que supieras que apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes. Eres mi hermano después de todo y...

—Fugaku... —la voz alarmante y sigilosa de Mikoto se cuela por sus oídos, sintiendo su cuerpo aprisionarse más contra el suyo.

Fugaku casi lo puede sentir en todo su cuerpo a través de los vellos erizados y esa advertencia al peligro más desarrollada que la de cualquier otro ser humano. Desde luego Mikoto también la siente, por eso le ha advertido pero para cuando Fugaku devuelve los ojos a su compañero de juegos de toda la vida, el terror y la desesperación se apoderan de él.

—¡Minato, agáchate!

Y también un calor abrasador se arremolina en toda su espalda cuando el rugido de un lobo silencia el sonido del viento siendo cortado por el metal.

Rugido que lo acompaña él segundos después.

* * *

Mientras corre su corazón palpita vigorosamente. Tanto que si no supiera que es imposible que éste vomite por su boca debido a la agitación, ya estaría cundido de miedo por esa posibilidad. Siente las vibraciones en todo su cuerpo, en cada explosión que levanta líneas de humo y en cada grito embravecido que aclama la ira de estar luchando en la dirección en la que voltee.

Minato apenas sopesa la gravedad de la situación cuando le arrebata la vida al primer hombre enemigo.

Sopesa la realidad de manera cruda cuando su espada se baña en sangre caliente y todo su semblante bondadoso y gentil se sepulta debajo de una máscara de desesperación y rabia.

En todo ese tiempo de paz inalterable han elegido esa noche para atacar Konoha de forma sorpresiva.

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

Mientras más lo piensa menos respuestas obtiene.

No.

Esto no es algo que puedas responder con una simple respuesta vacía. No hay una razón para la guerra, solo valerse de las posesiones de a quien atacas y tener la satisfacción de a cuantos hombres eres capaz de aniquilar. Sopesar esa realidad nunca se le hizo algo que él tendría que vivir algún día.

De la misma forma que tampoco sopesa esa otra realidad de la que fue espectador minutos atrás.

Eso era...un lobo. Un lobo devorando a esa dulce chica detrás de Fugaku.

No.

No la estaba devorando.

Era ella misma convirtiéndose en _eso..._

Minato nunca había visto algo igual. O quizá sí. Reconocería la anatomía de un lobo delante de sus narices, lo que no concebía era verlo a partir de una... ¿transformación? ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¡¿Y por qué Fugaku parecía tan acostumbrado a confrontar algo así?!

El enorme lobo de pelaje azabache rugió alto por encima de su cabeza al saltar sobre el hombre que lo había amenazado. Pero Minato había perdido la noción de haber estado a punto de morir por una espada enemiga cuando Fugaku se acercó al imponente lobo luego de manchar su hocico con la sangre de su víctima.

¿Tan siquiera la imagen mental que ahora tiene le hace sombra a la realidad cuando enfrentó eso a solo unos metros de él?

—¡Mikoto, basta! —le había gritado Fugaku al enorme lobo al verle intenciones extrañas, quizá guiadas por el instinto, viendo como pasaba de él para clavar sus poderosos ojos en Minato—. ¡Basta! ¡Él no es peligroso! —dijo también casi desgarrándose la garganta al colocarse entre él y la mujer lobo.

Fugaku hablando con un lobo.

Un lobo que era Mikoto.

Un lobo que era su amante.

—Fugaku... —Minato recuerda haber soltado su nombre en un hilillo.

Nunca le importó verse débil frente a él pues entre ellos no existía algo así como una competencia. De hecho, siempre fue reconocido que, de los dos Fugaku solía ser quien hacía frente a cualquier persona o cosa que a Minato le intimidase. Como si lo protegiera a cada segundo del día.

Y ahora no era la excepción.

Está ahí, plantado delante de él con los brazos extendido para hacerlo si fuera preciso.

Para protegerlo incluso si era de la persona a la que amaba.

Minato, quien apenas pudo emitir sonido alguno luego de eso, recuerda haber soltado un grito rabioso cuando la primera flecha salió disparada hacia su hermano, rozándole la piel, provocándole un quejido. Sin pensarlo mucho, ni teniendo la certeza de si el lobo reaccionaría igual que antes y lo vería a él como un enemigo, cogió su espada, aun dentro de su funda, y detuvo la segunda flecha con ella.

Flecha que en ésta ocasión iba en dirección a Mikoto.

Fugaku, tomándose el brazo con fuerza, apenas y chocó miradas con él.

—¡Vete! —el azabache lo miró, tenso—. ¡¿Qué esperas, Fugaku?! ¡Vete y sácala de aquí!

¿Debido a qué impulso había dicho tal cosa?

Desde luego siempre elegiría a Fugaku por sobre cualquiera pero su naturaleza justa y moral no le permitía dejar a su suerte a esa chica tampoco. Así que sabiendo que a Fugaku no le quedaría más remedio que acceder y obedecer es que terminaron separándose por lo que ahora su paradero resultaba un misterio para él.

Pero aún si había hecho eso. Aún si había peleado con valentía y había salvado a cuanto pudiera, al travesar las puertas del Castillo, toda fortaleza se vino abajo al reconocer que los rostros ensombrecidos de cuanto soldado lo mirase no se debían a otra cosa sino a un hecho irremediable.

El Rey y la Reina, tendidos con las manos en dirección al otro, suponiendo que incluso a través de la muerte aún se prometerían una eternidad juntos.

Minato no había corrido con esa suerte pero era como si con ver sus cuerpos una parte de su corazón estuviese secándose.

—Prínci...Quiero decir, Rey Minato, tenemos algo que... —confrontando con ojos dolidos y vidriosos al soldado que se ha aproximado a él extendiéndole la reconocible capa roja del Rey Jiraiya junto a su espada, es que Minato también se percata del título con el que lo ha nombrado, atenazando esa sensación amarga en el pecho.

—No —con resistencia a aceptar tales posesiones es que las rechaza, dando un paso atrás a la vista de todos los soldados que hay ahí junto a las personas que servían al Rey y la Reina dentro del Palacio—. Mi padre ha muerto pero sus hijos somos Fugaku y yo. No aceptaré nada hasta discutir con mi hermano sobre esto o tras habérmelo ganado.

—Me temo que tenemos una cuestión sobre eso, Príncipe —Kakashi, quien fuera solo un par de años menor que él y quien fuera además uno de sus más allegados amigos, así mismo como soldado del ejército Imperial, da un paso al frente, resoluto—. No creo que el segundo Príncipe esté en condiciones de hacerse de la corona -Minato siente una presión terrible en el pecho pensando lo peor.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te...? —solo hasta que es consciente de que, en efecto, no se ha encontrado con Fugaku durante todo ese rato, es que se muestra genuinamente desesperado—. ¿En dónde está? —Exige saber pues es evidente que el comentario de Kakashi alude a que él sí sabe dónde está—. ¡¿En dónde está mi hermano?!—luego de un breve silencio en el que nadie dice absolutamente nada, la respuesta llega a él a forma de gritos y el sonido estridente de golpes cercenantes sobre la piel de alguien.

A Minato no le toma más tiempo encontrar el origen de la conmoción siendo guiado por el ruido y los murmullos hacia la parte trasera del Castillo, donde yacen los establos y la armería.

—¡Habla!

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! —cuando Minato visualiza a Fugaku encadenado y con la carne y sangre de sus heridas en la espalda expuestas, todo rastro de racionalidad y calma se desvanecen dentro de él dándole paso a una incontrolable ira.

Él, quien fuera conocido por su rectitud y su personalidad amable, está con el rostro descompuesto entre una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

—¡Prín-Príncipe Minato! —atravesándose en medio de lo que supone es un castigo injustificado, Minato avanza hasta donde yace Fugaku atado de brazos y piernas con grilletes a un tablón de madera enterrado profundamente en la tierra.

—Fugaku...—Dios, incluso la piel de sus mejillas, esas que toca con cuidado, están frías y llena de moretones—. Fugaku, ¿qué es lo que...?

—¡Fugaku! —aquella voz hace que su hermano levante el rostro, con todo y el ojo izquierdo hinchado, y pase de mirarlo a él a mirar más allá de sus hombros. Minato voltea con horror reconociendo esa voz aunque solo la haya escuchado una sola vez hace un par de horas. Es ella. La chica lobo. La amante de Fugaku atada de la misma forma que su hermano en el extremo contrario a ellos. Por la conmoción y el murmullo de la gente que se ha acercado a observar ni siquiera la vio—. ¡Fugaku! —para cuando emite el segundo grito los ojos del instigador pasan a fijarse en ella, levantando con la misma furia el látigo que hirió la espalda de Fugaku, arremetiendo contra ella en un golpe certero.

—¡N-No...! —todo en Fugaku es vibraciones cuando el golpe a Mikoto reclama su sangre tras dejar una herida en su hombro, abriendo la piel en esa parte—. ¡No la toques! —Minato, que está a su lado, siente un calor abrasador emanando de Fugaku como si quemara.

—¡Basta! —el joven de ojos zafiro es quien ruge esta vez, volviéndose hacia la chica aunque sin atreverse a despegarse significativamente del malherido de su hermano—. ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Bajen a la chica y a mi hermano ahora!

—Su majestad, me temo que no podemos hacer eso -el instigador apunta acusadoramente hacia Mikoto quien, a pesar de sollozar, tiene en sus ojos una mirada embravecida—. Esta criatura es un peligro para nosotros. Para todos en el Reino —Minato lo oye exhalar una respiración—. Es posible, incluso, que ellos hayan perpetuado el ataque al Reino.

Dios. Eso es absurdo.

Pensar que esa chica haya sido la causante de eso es ilógico siendo que Mikoto fue la primera en saltar a defenderlo mientras estaban en el bosque. Aún así, sabiendo que ella es algo fuera de su entendimiento, sabiendo que la justificante de tal comentario es debido, seguramente, a que la vieron transformarse en lobo, no está en él castigarla ni está en nadie acusarla de nada.

—¡Que los bajen he dicho! ¡Ella no representa ningún peligro, solo...!

—No es solo a ella a quien se refiere, Majestad —Minato se deja guiar por la mirada de Kakashi hasta terminar en Fugaku pues tanto él como el resto ahora lo miran intensamente.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Se lo mostraremos enseguida, por favor, apártese un poco —reacio a aceptar voluntariamente esa petición, el instigador hace un cabeceo indicándole a un par de soldados que se aproximen a Minato y lo aparten muy a su pesar. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que...?

—¡Ah! —el grito de Mikoto vuelve a alzarse entre los murmullos y los jadeos de las personas atrayendo los ojos de Minato en el momento justo en el que uno de los soldados le tira del cabello con fuerza.

—¡Maldición! ¡He dicho que paren ahora y...!

—¡No! —esta vez es la voz de Fugaku la que supera la suya. Una voz profunda que nunca había escuchado provenir de él junto a una ira contenida que tampoco reconoce. Su rostro se vuelve tenso, sus ojos casi flamean, la brutalidad con la que mueve y hace crujir las cadenas que lo mantienen prisionero incluso quieren ceder llevándose el tablón de madera con él. Cada una de las venas se le remarcan seguramente por la fuerza con la que está buscando liberarse—. ¡NO! —el grito de Mikoto aumenta y aunque Minato está a punto de interceder, no se ve en la necesidad de hacerlo pues lo siguiente que sucede le roba hasta la voz.

Ver a Fugaku calentarse hasta perder de vista su figura entre todo ese pelaje azabache ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles de ver, aceptar y olvidar.

A eso se referían al decir que no se referían solamente a Mikoto como el foco de una amenaza. Que si bien para cualquiera lo representaba siendo que también podía convertirse en lobo, el hecho de que Fugaku hubiese conservado tal secreto durante tanto tiempo, siendo hijo de Jiraiya, había enloquecido más a la gente que con el hecho de que Mikoto lo fuera.

—¡¿Y cómo sabemos que el Príncipe Minato no es como él?! —cuando Minato oyó tal cosa un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo dejándolo estático. Por supuesto que no lo era.

Lo que lo lleva a pensar y a sentir en todo lo que Fugaku tuvo que soportar todo este tiempo. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo fue consciente que era diferente? ¿Desde que estaban juntos en el orfanato? ¡¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada?!

Ser algo como un lobo es algo con lo que, seguramente, Fugaku tuvo que haber nacido. Es decir, una particularidad de que debió manifestarse desde hace años. Si Minato fuera como él hace mucho que se hubiese enterado.

Y, por supuesto, hace mucho que le hubiese dicho a alguien...¿O no?

¿Habría tenido él el valor de contarle a alguien? Era más probable que el miedo al rechazo lo hubiese devorado antes de atreverse a contarlo.

— _"Por eso nunca me dijo nada..."_ —por eso, a medida que crecían y se hacían más conscientes de la crueldad y la discriminación de la gente hacia cierto tipo de personas que no cumpliesen con sus expectativas, Fugaku fue aislándose más. Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo estuvo lidiando con eso él solo.

Ahí, dentro de esas paredes que los vieron correr mientras jugaban a perseguirse.

Entre esas enormes cortinas de telas sedosas en las que se escondían cada que era el turno del Rey y la Reina buscarlos durante el juego de las escondidas.

Entre los numerosos estantes y los eternos libros de la biblioteca cada que compartían momentos juntos. Lanzándose bromas o simplemente hablando de lo bonito del clima.

Pero antes de esos días, antes de que Fugaku aceptase su vida ahí y creciera siendo un niño tan alegre e intrépido como el hombre en el que se convirtió tuvo que cambiar.

Algo lo hizo cambiar.

Algo lo hizo aceptar.

 _—"Nuestra madre..."_ -los ojos de Minato, ahora nacarados debido al reflejo de la lámpara de aceite que sostiene a medida que da pasos discretos y sigilosos dentro los escalones de la torre que dirigen a la celda donde han encerrado a Fugaku, danzan en melancolía.

Y un dolor punzante lleno de culpa se instala en su pecho ahora que finalmente entiende que sus irracionales celos a cerca de la relación tan estrecha y misteriosa que siempre le pareció que su madre y Fugaku compartían se debía a otra cosa.

Fue aquella noche.

Aquella noche en la que los vio regresar del bosque.

A partir de ella las cosas cambiaron.

Dios...¿Cómo no se percató de ello antes?

Siente los ojos arder. Como le gustaría tener a su madre ahí en esos momentos en los que siente que no hay salida. Tenerla frente a él y obtener solo la confirmación de la pregunta que ahora no deja de repetirse en su mente.

Ella lo sabía.

Ella fue la única persona a la que Fugaku le mostró lo que era.

Por eso la amó tanto.

Por eso, antes de los soldados mandarlo a encerrar al calabozo de la torre más alta, el rostro de Fugaku, luego de volver a su forma humana, se descompuso en genuino dolor al enterarse, de esa forma tan cruel, que tanto el Rey como la Reina habían fallecido.

Minato quiso correr hacia él.

Correr y abrazarlo y darle _-y a la vez recibir-_ un poco de consuelo.

Pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Con qué cara lo vería? Del mismo modo que también sintió que, aunque lo hubiese hecho, Fugaku no se hubiese atrevido a mirarlo. No después de haberse mostrado como lobo delante de todos.

Delante de él.

—Majestad, no creo que sea prudente que...

—No estoy pidiendo tu permiso. Dije que me dejes entrar —Minato, por naturaleza, siempre ha querido evitar las confrontaciones. Evitar mostrarse, algún día, como un ser dominante y autoritario que solo usaría su posición y su poder para obtener las cosas por la fuerza.

_"El día que tengas que verte forzado a tomar una actitud que ni tu mismo reconocerás, ese día, seguramente, tendrás que afrontar una pena demasiado grande como para seguir queriendo ser amable"_

Le había dicho Fugaku una vez cerca de sus quince años.

Como diciéndole que esperaba que nunca llegara ese día.

_"Las personas le temen más a la noche que al día. Tu solo mantente radiante, Minato. Déjame a mí ser la noche"_

Permitirse soltar un par de lágrimas silenciosas antes de entrar a verlo es algo que hace inconscientemente.

Él siempre estuvo preparado para el inminente día. Incluso si no planeaba hacerlo de manera pública, Fugaku siempre estuvo listo para el día en el que fuera expuesto y luego juzgado.

Y él, tan idiota, no lo supo notar.

—¿Fugaku? —en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la poca luz que entra por ese orificio que simula una ventana, está él.

Minato tiene que adecuar su vista a lo oscuro del lugar para poder enfocar aunque sea su silueta. Los soldados que custodiaban la puerta al calabozo ya no están pues les ha ordenado estrictamente que se vayan, amenazándolos de propiciarles un castigo severo si es que decidían volver.

—¿Mi-Minato...? —el aire vuelve a circular por los pulmones del joven Príncipe al oír su rasposa voz, seguramente por todos los gritos que ha dado anteriormente, acompañado del sonido característico del metal de las cadenas que atan sus pies y manos.

Cuando Minato se aproxima más, y Fugaku hace lo mismo quedando casi a la exposición del halo claro que se cuela de la Luna por la ventana, el joven de ojos zafiro quiere llorar. Dios...Nunca creyó ver a su hermano en tales condiciones deplorables. Completamente golpeado y con varias heridas expuestas de las que todavía brota sangre. Marcas del látigo instigador sobre su pecho desnudo del mismo modo que en toda la extensión de sus brazos y piernas.

Apenas y le han dejado conservar el pantalón de su traje Real pero este ahora es más un pedazo de tela cortado en varios pedazos.

—Dios... —apresurando el paso se aproxima a él sosteniéndole el rostro. Esa cercanía que se tienen es algo indeleble así como la preocupación que siempre sentirá uno con respecto a otro—. Estás todo...

—¿Do-dónde...? -Fugaku tose y siente como todo su cuerpo lo resiente en oleadas de dolor. Minato lo sostiene de los hombros para que no desfallezca—. ¿Dónde está...?

—Ella está en otra torre -interrumpe el joven Príncipe interpretando la desesperación de su hermano como la necesidad de saber el paradero de Mikoto—. Está bien. He ordenado que no la lastimen más.

—Has ordenado... —emite el joven azabache con una mezcla de ironía y tristeza—. Eres un Príncipe, Minato. Solo el Rey tiene poder sobre sus tropas.

—Tu también eres un Príncipe —le aclara, contundente—. También eres hijo del Rey.

—Tu Rey está muerto.

Las palabras salen secas y filosas de su garganta, y aunque hay una sensación asfixiantes apretándole el pecho luego de decir eso de tal forma, la desesperación y la preocupación de Fugaku no pueden estar encaminadas a otra cosa que no sea la seguridad de Mikoto ahora por mucho que quiera demostrar que la muerte de sus padres le ha devastado tanto como a Minato.

—¿Por qué? —sin embargo Minato parece no querer encaminar la conversación hacia allí sino a otro sitio—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que eras? —Fugaku se toma su tiempo para diluir su sangre espesa y caliente, así como la culpa que siente, ante esa pregunta. Esa pregunta a la que siempre dijo estar preparado para responder el día en que Minato se enterase de todo pero aún hoy, que ya la verdad es irreversible, se siente como si no pudiera hacerlo bien del todo—. ¡Respóndeme, por favor! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando?!

—¡¿Qué habrías hecho tú?! —la voz dominante de Fugaku retumba en las paredes pero lejos de Minato sentir temor de él, lo mira con ojos dolientes. Como si se diera cuenta del error que ha cometido al preguntarle eso de tal forma como si aquello hubiese sido algo fácil de confesar. De nuevo lo ha lastimado asumiendo que todo ha sido fácil para él—. ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho tu al saberlo, Minato?!

—¡Me habría puesto de tu lado! —sin vacilar le responde con la misma intensidad—. ¡Me habría puesto de tu lado porque eres mi hermano! ¡Habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerte! —Fugaku, quien fuera el menos sentimental de los dos, parece vacilar y estremecerse con esa respuesta. Como si todo su cuerpo resintiera cada una de las sensaciones amargas que lo atraviesan al ver los ojos vidriosos de Minato sobre él—. Pero tú...Tú no confiaste en mí.

Fugaku no responde, y aunque a Minato le duele en el alma interpretar su silencio como una afirmación la verdad es que Fugaku no tiene cara para mirarlo ahora.

No es que no haya confiado en él.

Durante toda su vida el azabache siempre buscó la aprobación y la sonrisa de su resplandeciente hermano como una polilla se aferra a la fuente de luz más cercana para no perderse. Pensar en la posibilidad de que la sonrisa de Minato se convirtiera en un gesto de rechazo y repulsión hacia él tras saber la verdad, le aterraba.

Su reacción era a lo que más temía en el mundo.

A ser dejado de llamarse su hermano incluso aunque no lo fueran de sangre.

—¿Desde cuándo...? —a pesar de eso, a pesar de que sabe que Minato se merece una explicación por lo anterior y por su comportamiento durante los últimos meses para con él, el joven Príncipe evade que le de una respuesta realizando otra pregunta—. ¿Desde cuándo eres...así?

—Desde siempre —Minato no se sorprende ante la respuesta. Es algo que ya había deducido minutos atrás pero solo quería obtener una confirmación de su parte—. Me convertí en lobo, por primera vez, cuando tenía seis.

Sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar a la celda y obligarlo a apartarse de Fugaku, Minato se cierne solo a hacer preguntas directas y concretas.

—Mikoto es como tú. ¿Cómo es que...?

—Ella dice que quienes nacen bajo la Luna Llena nacen como hombres-lobo. También me dijo que es posible que me haya separado de mi manada durante algún punto entre los primeros cuatro años de mi vida. Yo llegué al orfanato a los cinco ¿recuerdas? —el rubio asiente—. Siempre creí que era un monstruo. Que algo estaba mal conmigo —la mueca amarga que se distiende por sus labios hace que a Minato le duela el pecho—. No quería herir a nadie. Tenía mucho miedo de lastimarte a ti, a cualquiera —hace una pausa hasta que ese semblante entristecido comienza a desvanecerse dándole paso a una sutil sonrisa—. Entonces la encontré a ella. Yo estaba siendo amenazado por un par de lobos salvajes en el bosque, me había alejado del Castillo más de lo que debí y...ella apareció. Y cuando la vi convertirse en lobo delante de mí finalmente entendí que no estaba solo—Minato toma su mano, apretándola con fuerza.

—¿Es así como siempre te has sentido? ¿Solo?

Noche contra día.

Sol contra Luna.

Desde siempre le ha parecido a ambos que son contrastantes, que son diferentes uno del otro. Fugaku, sin embargo, siempre sintió que su secreto era algo peligroso de contar. Algo que no podía contarle a nadie. Aquella marcada diferencia solo le esclarecía más la realidad. Y la realidad era que por más que intentara ser alguien confiable y honesto como Minato, nunca lo iba a lograr.

—Siempre quise ser como tú, Minato —la confesión, sin embargo, toma por sorpresa al de ojos claros-. Siempre he querido alcanzarte...—bajando la mirada hasta perderse en la unión de sus manos, Fugaku es ahora quien devuelve ahora el apretón—. Pero supongo que tendré que esperar para eso más tiempo ahora que vas a coronarte como Rey —Minato jadea y el ambiente suave e íntimo entre ellos se rompe dándole paso al acaloramiento.

—¿Tú también vas a empezar con lo mismo? -Minato se pone de pie, molesto—. No seré Rey a menos que me lo haya ganado. Los hijos de Jiraiya somos tú y yo, y quien sea que vaya a convertirse en Rey debe ganarse ese título —Fugaku hace una mueca complacida. No por saber que podría tener una oportunidad, si él así lo quisiera, de reclamar el título. Sino porque Minato sigue siendo tan noble y tan honesto incluso en una situación así.

Tan distinto a él.

—Tú ganarías el duelo de todas formas -dice, encogiéndose de hombros, y antes de que Minato vuelva a levantar la voz, se adelanta—. Tú vas a ser Rey, Minato. Y tu primera orden como tal va a ser desterrarme de Konoha.

—¿Q-qué...?

—A ambos. A mí y a Mikoto.

¿Qué está diciendo?

¿Qué demonios está diciéndole justo ahora?

El espacio se reduce a nada cuando Fugaku se siente acorralado y con la espalda atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo pesado de Minato frente a él mientras le sujeta con fuerza y con furia. Fugaku casi se siente complacido de ver, por primera vez, esa ira en él. Tanto que sus ojos azules adoptan una tonalidad más opaca.

—¿Qué demonios estás...? —la voz de Minato se quiebra y solo hasta que el contrario la oye es que se percata que su hermano nunca dejará que algo como lo que le ha pedido ocurra. Así mismo como Minato no afrontará la realidad al aceptar ser Rey a menos que Fugaku lo orille a ello.

—No es por ti —suelta en tono mordaz, expresando a través de su semblante un sentimiento que no siente pero que de otro modo, de no hacerlo, no surtirá efecto en Minato—. Ni por Konoha. Ni por nadie más. Es por ella. Solo es por ella —Minato contiene el aliento, nuevamente interrumpido antes de conseguir hablar—. Si seguimos encerrados de esta forma, el consejo y la presión de los otros mandatarios de los reinos con los que Konoha tiene alianza te obligarán a matarnos a mí y a ella. Y por mucho que seas mi hermano sabes que no te voy a permitir que alguien la lastime.

—¡¿Pero por quién me tomas?! ¡Por supuesto que no voy a levantar una mano contra ella, y mucho menos contra ti!

—Mikoto está embarazada —toda el calor de la discusión se corta de pronto, comenzando a desvanecerse. Minato tiene los ojos tan abiertos que no da crédito a lo que acaba de oír mientras siente como un aire frío le recorre la espalda—. Debo asegurar la protección tanto de ella como del bebé que espera. Así mismo como la de mi otro hijo —para este entonces Minato no puede articular nada pero aun así hace el esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr emitir algo.

—¿Tú otro hijo?

—Y todo sucedió en tus narices, Namikaze. ¿Ves como sí logré engañarte al final? —si otra fuera la situación Minato está seguro que gozaría de esa mueca llena de arrogancia y orgullo que Fugaku ahora está haciendo—. Fuiste tío hace tres años. Su nombre es Itachi. La gente de Mikoto lo ha protegido y criado todo este tiempo. Entenderás que no podía simplemente traerlo un día frente a nuestros padres.

Dios Santo. ¿Se está oyendo?

No. Más bien... ¿Minato sigue respirando? Es demasiada información para que la procese tan rápido.

—Me estás diciendo que...¿Fuiste padre a los quince?

—¿Enserio me vas a juzgar?

—¡No es eso! ¡Debiste decirme eso también, por el amor de Dios!—toda la histeria de Minato se la traga el mismo cuando ahora es Fugaku quien le toma por los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco.

—Deja de ser histérico como una mujer y ponme atención a lo que te estoy pidiendo -el rubio traga grueso, incapaz de seguir hablando—. Debes desterrarnos a mí y a Mikoto antes de que su embarazo comience a notarse. Como Príncipe tienes autoridad pero no tanta, quienes tomarían la decisión sobre nuestro destino sería el consejo Real...Pero si te conviertes en Rey antes de que eso ocurra puedes ejercer tu poder sobre nosotros y mandarnos lejos —Fugaku hace una pausa, sintiendo que le falta el aliento, sintiendo como la lengua también se le entume—. La vida de Mikoto y de mi hijo peligra, Minato. Por eso necesito que tu...

—¡¿Te estás oyendo, Fugaku?! ¡Me estás pidiendo que haga algo inhumano! ¡Que te exilie con tu mujer embarazada!

—Nadie tiene que enterarse que lo está. ¿Qué no estás prestando atención? —ahora es Minato quien se aparta de él, lleno de frustración. Misma que deja salir en un grito medianamente alto—. Minato.

—No puedo. ¡No me pidas hacer algo así!

Y, sin embargo, semanas después, luego de llevarse a cabo la ceremonia de coronación, misma a la que asistió la que sería, también, la joven y nueva Reina: La Princesa Kushina, Minato le daba la espalda a los murmullos de la gente que se había reunido para presenciar su primer mandato. Gente que lo único que sabía decir es que él estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Pero estaban equivocados.

Por supuesto que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Solo estaba cediendo al peso de la realidad.

¿No había dicho, días atrás, algo así como que nunca haría las cosas porque se las impusieran?

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía pero durante la mención de cada uno de los supuestos crímenes cometidos por Fugaku, enlistados en un pergamino y recitados por uno de los soldados, el corazón de Minato estaba sufriendo. Poco prestó atención de cada una de las mentiras ahí dichas o de los murmullos de la gente luego de eso.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo. Ahí porque se sentía incapaz de alzar la cabeza y mirar a Fugaku quien yacía arrodillado frente a él a un lado de Mikoto.

Arrodillado.

Y él de pie, con la pesada capa de su padre ahora sobre sus hombros.

La mano de Kushina, junto a su firme agarre, era lo único que lo mantenía en pie porque de otra manera no podría seguir con eso.

—Mi Rey, ¿qué es lo que decide para los prisioneros? —el apretón que le da su prometida lo saca de su pesaroso ensimismamiento, dando la primera mirada a Fugaku, sintiéndose desmoronarse. Dios. No puede...No puede hacer eso—. ¿Su Alteza?

Alteza.

Majestad.

Príncipe.

Rey.

¿De qué sirve o sirvió cada uno de esos títulos si no puede ejercer su poder para proteger a su familia? ¿A su hermano de toda la vida?

—Minato... —la delicada y suave voz de Kushina atrae su atención una vez más, volteando a verla por breves segundos.

Ella sabe, desde luego.

Le ha contado todo.

Ella sabe lo que le está costando todo esto pero mientras más la ve más puede entender a Fugaku y la desesperación que se manifiesta en sus ojos cuando vuelve a cruzar miradas con él.

No es por él.

Es por ella.

Por la mujer que ama.

Algo que Minato también haría estando en esa situación.

— _"Una vez dijiste que lo único que deseabas para mí era felicidad..."_ —Minato se tensa al oír la voz de Fugaku. No es un recuerdo. No es algo que él le haya dicho antes. Está hablándole...Hablándole a través de la mente justo ahora. Cuando busca sus ojos en un ruego desesperanzado lo sabe. Está haciendo esa mueca suya—. _"Mi felicidad siempre estuvo contigo. Con Tsunade. Con Jiraiya. Pero ahora mi felicidad ya no se encuentra más aquí, sino en ella"_

En la chica de cabello y ojos como la noche misma.

En la que se aferra a no soltar la mano de Fugaku a pesar de que están encadenados.

—Alteza, ¿qué es lo que...?

—Exilio —emite como si las palabras fueran lava hirviendo. Como su el filo de una espada estuviese atravesando su garganta.

Minato silencia cada uno de los murmullos y gritos de júbilo que dan miembros de su, ahora, ejército y de la gente del pueblo. Silencia todo y solo se concentra en ver y oír a Fugaku ante lo que sea lo último que quiera decirle.

—La prueba, mi Rey.

Y que también esté obligado a hacer algo como eso...es insoportable.

La marca que todo hombre que se encuentre culpable de delito debe portar por el resto de su vida propiciada por el Rey. Un corte profundo y significativo en cualquier parte del cuerpo que él desee.

— _"No puedo...No puedo herirte..."_

— _"Sí puedes"_ —con rechazo y con la mano temblándole, Minato acepta la espada, esa que perteneció a su padre, y la empuña con una fuerza injusta. Quiere vomitar. Quiere salir corriendo de ahí, desgarrarse las ropas que porta y solo volver a cuando tenían seis. A cuando los días eran felices en el orfanato. La fuerza en la forma en la que empuña la espada cede, casi bajándola hasta que de nuevo la voz de Fugaku toma fuerza, deteniéndolo—. _"Sí puedes"_

No repite esas palabras porque crea que no puede hacerlo. Las dice para que entienda que le está dando su permiso. Que haga lo que haga, lastime donde lo lastime, no le guardará nunca rencor ni dejará de amarlo menos.

— _"No quiero ser tu verdugo..."_ —y ahí está.

La sonrisa que es más radiante que el Sol.

La sonrisa de La Luna en plena luz del día.

— _"No lo serás. Me vas a liberar...Y deja de lamentarte, un Rey..."_

—...Nunca se lamenta.

Cuando Naruto abre los ojos puede escuchar claramente la voz baja y susurrante de su padre a un lado de él, del mismo modo que siente su mano cálida apretar la suya. Lo ve incluso cabecear un poco y con los ojos un poco rojos, quizá producto de no haber podido dormir velando por su estado de salud...o quizá por otra cosa.

—Padre...

—Me alegra que despiertes —siente su mano, ahora fresca, rozar su mejilla, y es inevitable remontarse a su infancia. A cuando si no era su madre era él quien le cuidaba durante un resfriado—. Iré por el médico ¿sí? No te muevas demasiado ni... —pero Naruto lo detiene en medio de su intento por levantarse y perderse por esa enorme puerta.

—Padre...Yo...— ¿Cómo...? ¿Por dónde puede comenzar? ¿Cómo decirle a los ojos que Fugaku es el padre de Sasuke? ¿Cómo decirle que tanto él como el resto de su familia están muertos? ¿Cómo...?

Naruto apenas y recuerda algo luego de haberse separado de Sasuke y Sakura.

No tiene ni idea de cómo es que ya está en Konoha.

No tiene ni noción de cuantos días han pasado luego de eso pero mientras más mira a su padre, más se hace a la idea de que a cerca de la nueva información que tiene y quiere darle, Minato ya la conoce. Se lo dicen sus ojos ligeramente entristecidos pero tan resplandecientes como los recuerda.

Como si hubiese sopesado esa realidad desde hace tiempo. Y hubiese vivido con ella.

—Dime, Naruto. ¿Cómo es él? —Naruto confundido, y aun con los sentidos aturdidos luego de despertar de su sueño inconsciente, estrecha la mirada—. Háblame de él. Háblame un poco del hijo de Fugaku.

_"Me vas a liberar. Y deja de lamentarte..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir este capítulo me ha dolido en el alma como no tiene idea (?) En su versión original, este capítulo ni siquiera existe. Solo hago mencionó breve de algunas cosas pero hasta ahí.
> 
> Realmente no tenía planeado escribir un capítulo completo sobre Minato y Fugaku pero como dije al inicio, creo que era de suma importancia hacerlo por dos razones fundamentales.
> 
> 1) Porque quería dejar bien marcada la relación entre Minato y Fugaku y del modo en el que Minato tuvo que asumir ser Rey a contra de su voluntad. No sé si lo recuerdan pero en capítulos pasados Madara mencionó a cerca de una herida que Fugaku poseía en su pierna-tobillo. Esa marca es la marca que le deja Minato al final de este capítulo luego de exiliarlo.
> 
> 2) Los paralelismos entre Minato y Fugaku con Naruto y Sasuke. Sus personalidades son casi idénticas y es algo que quise representar con la generación siguiente. Naruto dice que no se parece mucho a su padre pero en realidad en este capítulo queda más que claro que tiene muchísimo de él, y lo mismo sucede con Sasuke.
> 
> Y bueno, además de remarcar mucho lo mucho que Minato y Fugaku se quisieron siendo hermanos.
> 
> La escena de Fugaku y Mikoto también es una representación del amor intenso que a futuro Sasuke podría llegar a tener por Sakura (Que para allá va el muchachito jajaja) al hacer lo que fuese por ella.
> 
> Y pues bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A mí me ha dejado sad (?) jajaja Ya en el próximo retomaremos el hilo original con Sasuke y Sakura.


	23. No apagues la vela

—Los Hyuga se quedarán un par de días más antes de regresar a su Reino.

Las palabras de Kakashi suenan lejanas a pesar de estar en la misma habitación. 

Mientras su padre es quien recibe y aprueba la petición Naruto está al pie de uno de los enormes ventanales llevándose una confirmación de los hechos. Allá abajo están los Hyuga, y aunque de inmediato dirige sus ojos a Hinata, con ese semblante un poco más apagado que de costumbre, al final termina clavando sus ojos en Sai. 

Se le ve entero por fuera pero por dentro es un páramo desolado. Basta ver su semblante; y no es como si Sai fuese la persona más alegre del mundo pero se sabe reconocer cuando le sucede algo.

Su actitud con Hinata nunca fue demasiado fría o estricta. Sai es el tipo de hermano que a pesar de saber que le hace un mal a su hermano menor, termina cediendo con una sonrisa y diciendo alguna broma para amainar el ambiente. Con Hinata siempre fue así porque la amaba _-y la ama-_ como a nadie.

Por ello ahora está dejando demasiado en evidencia que su cercanía, que anteriormente solo le traía luz y armonía, ahora le pesa.

Ni siquiera le dedica una mirada entera pues apenas asiente a lo que sea que ella le dice pero siempre evita mirarla del todo.

Y Hinata, siendo la hermana comprensiva que es, enterada además de que han regresado, tanto él como el Príncipe Naruto, apenas hace un día, no le dice nada. Naruto no quiere pensar que está acostumbrada a mantener su distancia cada que su hermano se muestra molesto por algo pero le hubiese gustado que insistiera un poco más en lo que sea que se tratara su conversación mientras los mira desde su posición.

Viéndolos de ese modo no puede evitar sentir un poco de culpa.

Porque puede imaginarse el motivo por el que Sai está así. 

En aquél entonces, cuando Naruto fuera el último en arribar en medio de esa discusión entre él y Sasuke, no dijo nada pues sus ojos estaban más puestos en abrazar a Sakura y en sentir su calor que en cualquier otra cosa. Pero quedó realmente sorprendido, cuando se dio el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor con más precisión, en cuanto vio a ese muchacho.

Idéntico a Hinata.

Entonces, juzgarlo por eso no es adecuado. Él debe estar pasando por su propio momento difícil. Y aunque se ve que no planea decirle nada a Hinata, la semilla ha sido sembrada en él.

—¿No vas a hablar con él? —la voz de su padre lo trae de regreso dándose cuenta que Kakashi ya se ha ido hace rato.

—¿Para qué? No creo si quiera que quiera dirigirme la palabra —desesperanzado se aparta del ventanal, caminando hasta uno de los sillones para sentarse. No está cansado ni mucho menos, de hecho las pocas heridas que tiene son meramente superficiales. Lo que pesa en su corazón, sin embargo, es otro tipo de herida—. Sé que no tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, padre, pero...—siendo cauteloso le dirige una mirada que Minato interpreta muy bien. Incluso hace que su pecho se agite por la forma en la que Naruto lo mira, tal como lo hacía cuando era solo un niño buscando la ayuda de papá por algo que lo aquejaba—. Cuando peleabas con... _él_ , ¿cómo lo solucionaban?

Con Fugaku, se refiere.

Para este punto, en el que ha hablado más de Fugaku con Naruto que con nadie más, debería ser sencillo responder. O al menos tendría que serlo si aún conservara viva la esperanza de que algún día lo volviese a ver.

Pero Naruto le ha sepultado sus esperanzas muy por debajo de la tierra. Y no es su culpa, desde luego. Ni de él, ni de Fugaku, ni de ese hijo que se llama Sasuke. Si alguien es culpable de todo eso es él mismo, Minato. Hablar de Fugaku, ya con la certeza de saber que está muerto, ahora es difícil. No tendría que serlo pero siente que cada palabra sobre él ahora quema su garganta.

Desde luego las intenciones de Naruto por tocar el tema son inocentes. 

Puede que sea mayor pero su hijo aún posee esa inocencia que está seguro Sakura también tiene. Cuando piensa en ellos, y en todo lo que ha hecho para protegerlos y que sean felices, su mente viaja hasta los hijos de Fugaku. Y siente una presión en el pecho porque aunque sabe que no es su deber el preocuparse, no puede evitarlo. Son hijos de quien fuera su hermano. No puede evitar no sentir que también les ha fallado y que el peligro del mundo exterior los haya reclamado también es su culpa solo porque él no tuvo la fuerza para proteger a Fugaku.

Mientras más mira a Naruto su mente viaja más a ese muchacho, que aunque no lo conoce, siente que le debe demasiado.

A él, a Naruto, a su Sakura.

Es como si ahora ellos arrastraran con todos sus errores y eso lo está consumiendo.

—Padre... —la mano comprensiva de Naruto sobre la suya se siente como cuando Kushiha solía hacer lo mismo—. Está bien, no debí preguntar eso. Es solo que...

—No, Naruto —interrumpe, colocando su mano contraria sobre la de su hijo, apretándola—. Es solo que...—Naruto le interrumpe esta vez, negando y dibujando la primera sonrisa desde que llegó a casa. Una sonrisa no tan radiante y espectacular como las que suele dar siempre o como las que suelen deslumbrar a cualquiera que lo mire, es más bien una mesurada pero sigue siendo igual de cálida y sincera.

—¿Quieres que te cuenta sobre ella? —dice el joven Príncipe, cambiando la conversación a una que seguramente Minato no podrá evitar querer saber—. Sakura sigue siendo tan terca como siempre pero...se ha vuelto muy fuerte —durante su siguiente relato Naruto omite las partes más peligrosas por temor a que su padre se altere pero sí que no escatima en las ocasiones en que alaba cada una de las hazañas de su hermana por muy estrepitosas que hayan sido—. Debiste verla, enfrentarse a todos esos peligros con demasiada tenacidad —Minato se permite sonreír un poco—. Se parece mucho a ti, padre —el Rey niega.

—Oyendo como hablas de ella me recuerda más a Fugaku —Naruto se sorprende pero no replica ante ello—. Aunque sí, seguramente algo tiene de mí —vuelve a sonreír esta vez permitiéndose ir un poco más allá, riendo un poco.

—Él, por otro lado... —cuando Naruto hace mención Minato sabe a quién se refiere—. Él es muy distinto. Su actitud es demasiado contrastante con la de Sakura —Minato oye atentamente, y aunque no sabe cómo luce exactamente, puede imaginarse un par de ojos parecidos a los de Fugaku—. Él cree que tú mataste a su familia —esa posibilidad hace tiempo que la ha sopesado pero que salga de labios de Naruto le hace ver que la realidad es más abrumadora de la que esperó—. Sasuke cree que tú mandaste a matar a todos los suyos y...

La capacidad que tiene Minato de aceptar cada una de las palabras de Naruto sin sentir odio es increíble, así como la capacidad de aceptar la verdad que por años ese chico ha estado creyendo.

Verdad que, desde luego, ha sido alterada.

Conocer la crueldad del hombre en estos tiempos no es una sorpresa pero decir que todo lo que le cuenta Naruto no le sacude sería mentir.

¿Él? ¿Él atentando contra la vida de su propio hermano?

—Exilié a Fugaku para que fuera libre y que nadie le diera caza —ajusta sus palabras, meditando, ocultando además una mueca perturbada detrás de la unión de sus manos donde tiene apoyado su mentón—. Jamás haría algo así.

—Lo sé —Naruto asiente y aunque Minato no ha dicho tal comentario como mero discurso o mera indicación para creerse así mismo, Naruto tiene claro que él jamás haría algo de ese tipo, mucho menos si se tratase de alguien a quien amó. Lo puede ver en su mirada que en ocasiones como esta se vuelve prístina dando la sensación de que quisiera llorar—. Lo sé e intenté convencerle de eso pero...—Minato es quien lo detiene ahora, tomando su brazo.

—No puedes convencer tan fácil a un vaso que ya está lleno, Naruto...—hace una pausa—. Pero podemos asumir que él creció creyendo eso debido a la influencia de alguien más.

Naruto ha sopesado esa realidad desde mucho antes, y que su padre se la plantee también es que todo indica a que así ha sucedido. La pregunta es: ¿quién?

* * *

El sonido del golpe no se extiende tanto como el dolor de sentirlo por todo su cuerpo. 

Kabuto apenas y puede anticipar el primero cuando ya está recibiendo otro en la otra mejilla y siente como el tercero le termina por quitar el aire en el estómago. Un par de pájaros han alzado vuelo seguramente por el movimiento y el sonido que han provocado los golpes de los hombres de Madara y sus exhaustos gritos luego de la primera docena de ellos.

Aun así, no lucha o se opone a recibir cuantos el hombre desee para satisfacer un poco su coraje.

Cuando partió de ahí en busca de Sasuke, a sabiendas de lo que provocaría tan pronto Madara se enterara, lo tenía claro. Que así de brutal sería el castigo.

—Levántate —la voz de Madara estrecha sus oídos y su pecho—. Dije que te levantes —pero a medio trayecto cae. 

No sabe si es el dolor de su pierna o lo entumida que tiene la cara lo que le impide ponerse de pie...pero eso a Madara no le importa. No le importa porque sigue permitiendo que lo golpeen sus hombres. Hasta para eso Madara siente que no hay necesidad de mancharse las manos ante alguien como él.

Esos hombres que no son más que barbajanes ladrones que prestarían su fuerza a cualquiera que les pagase. Por suerte Madara tiene algo de recursos de los cuales elegir y con los cuales hacer lo que quiera. Después de todo no iba a irse con las manos vacías de Konoha así nada más. Tantos años sirviendo a esa familia, de ser su mandadero e incluso niñera, no iban a ser en vano.

—¡Te dijeron que te levantes, idiota! —cuando un nuevo golpe esta por reventarle por completo la otra mejilla, dejándosela tan inflamada como la contraria, la mano de Madara emerge deteniendo al agresor.

No está siendo misericordioso pero tampoco está siendo lo suficientemente destructivo como para terminar con él. Y lo sabe, Kabuto sabe por qué. Lo de ahora es solo un castigo por haber desobedecido y haber actuado de manera impulsiva e independiente.

No tenía por qué ir en busca de Sasuke así como no tenía que haberle mostrado su cara si lo que quería era ser anónimo.

—No debiste —su voz emerge como en medio del océano donde ya no se haya vida marina. Como en una fosa profunda donde el más mínimo sonido te perturba y te despierta el miedo más ancestral posible. 

Kabuto, sin embargo, tendría que ser el mismo chiquillo que encontró hace años, tembloroso y escuálido, como para demostrar tenerle miedo. Que sí, aún hoy sabe que Madara así como tiene el poder de matarlo también tiene el poder de volverlo alguien tan importante y destructivo como lo es él.

No por nada ambos son seres mágicos.

La prueba está en que tan pronto él ha extendido su mano hacia su cuello, aquella con uñas alargadas y la total disposición de rebanarle la piel, Kabuto también extiende un hechizo contra él al mismo tiempo. Aunque es más bien un escudo que lo envuelve y no permite que su mano se mueva más, como cadenas de viento que se arremolinan en su muñeca, impidiendo que se mueva. Aquella restricción, lejos de enfurecerlo, lo satisface.

 _—Hn_ , ¿ves cómo sí no eres tan inútil? —escupe sus palabras como diciéndole que solo cuando se siente verdaderamente amenazado Kabuto es capaz de extender más su potencial.

Aún así el elogio no le satisface pues suena tan disfrazado que verdaderamente honesto.

Madara es ese tipo de hombre que se retuerce de euforia ante la más mínima provocación porque aunque sabe que Kabuto en cualquier momento puede ir en contra de él, no lo hace. Y por eso él lo conserva. Porque un descendiente de hechiceros puede ser su última carta, y porque ese muchacho está tan acostumbrado a los malos tratos pero no a la aceptación de alguien. Por eso está a su lado, porque de una forma retorcida le hace entender que es útil.

Y un hechicero sin propósito es como un espectro en el mundo.

Necesita servir a alguien, y ese es Madara.

—Solo fui a probar su lealtad hacia ti —confiado de que va a darle la razón Kabuto tose consintiendo una mueca de satisfacción cuando las uñas de Madara se retraen al igual que todo su brazo. 

Ese era su propósito después de todo. Probar la lealtad de Sasuke al orillarlo a una situación en la que tuviera que decidir abruptamente.

Para Kabuto es claro el sentir que ahora hay una razón por la cual atacar a Sasuke en frente de Madara. Si es como espera entonces la paliza que ahora el hombre le está dando tendría que ser insignificante a lado de la que tendría que darle a Sasuke tan pronto lo convocara. 

Es decir, Sasuke había tenido la oportunidad de acabar no solo con la Princesa sino también con el Príncipe, el heredero de Minato. Él no hubiese dudado pero entonces estaba Sasuke con un sentido más moralista...o con sentimientos retraídos y tempranos por la hija del Rey.

Esa debía ser prueba suficiente para su traición.

Y luego de contar su relato Madara tendría que poner una mueca enfurecida debido a eso...pero en su lugar está ahí, quieto, escuchando cada palabra de él como si fuese una conversación ocasional donde Kabuto no tuviese todo el rostro hinchado y su agresor no compusiera todo un semblante sereno, como si nada de lo que ha escuchado le afectase.

—¿Y dices que la protegió?

—No solo a ella, también al hijo de Minato —Madara conserva todavía ese misterio luego de eso, guardando silencio como si pensara algo sumamente profundo—. ¿Qué no lo ves? Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. Él va a traicionarte. La hija de Minato lo tiene hechizado.

—Quizá que lo tenga sea lo apropiado —Kabuto endurece sus gestos, confundido—. Aunque nunca está de más prever ¿no crees? —aquella mueca que hace es suficiente prueba para que Kabuto le arrebate las siguientes palabras, como si él no hubiese sido realmente quien orquestara aquél plan sino él.

—¿Tu...enviaste a los gigantes y a la Mantícora? —Madara no contesta pero en su lugar ensancha una mueca sombría. Solo hasta ese momento Kabuto creía que él era quien había planeado todo pero en realidad Madara le estaba diciendo, gracias a esa sonrisa siniestra que está dibujando, que prácticamente estaba esperando que él, Kabuto, actuara—. ¿Sa-Sabías que yo haría un movimiento?

Porque el ataque del gigante y la aparición de la Mantícora hubiese sido genial si él lo hubiese planeado también. En su lugar Kabuto creyó que solo era una serie de hechos coincidentes y que los vientos estaban a su favor.

Pero no, Madara le estaba diciendo implícitamente que había sido cosa suya así como quizá, de alguna forma, lo había influenciado o incluso había jugado con su mente para orillarlo a tomar una decisión que correspondería a un acto individual cuando en realidad también lo había manejado a él a su conveniencia. Como si lo hubiese manejado a él por medio de hilos invisibles como un titiritero.

—El castigo te lo merecías de todos modos —lo oye alardear pasando un dedo por el labio que tiene roto, mismo por el que aún brota sangre—. Eso me indica que no solo Sasuke puede traicionarme un día. También tu —Kabuto se estremece por la amenaza camuflada y resiente el empujón con el que finaliza Madara para tumbarlo de espaldas al suelo—. Así que cuida tu lengua también y sigue arrastrándote hacia mí como la serpiente que eres.

* * *

¿Cuánto de agua bastará echarse en la cara para dejar de sentirse acalorada?

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará asimilar que el beso de hace unas horas no ha sido nada?

Si medita en retrospectiva no puede culparlo pues ella ha sido la primera en besarlo pero sus pensamientos eran un completo caos en ese momento como para que hubiese pensado antes de hacerlo. 

Para cuando se dio cuenta Sasuke ya tenía sus labios encima de los suyos. Un beso casi sagrado en el que ninguno de los dos se opuso pero tampoco ninguno quiso aventurarse a más. Sakura, en parte, agradecía que así hubiese sido pero por otro lado sentir que había sido una equivocación tan pronto lo sintió a él apartarse de manera rápida pudo haber dolido menos.

Si ella no fuese tan soñadora y tan romántica no sentiría que aquello hubiese estado mal. 

Pero así se sentía. 

Cuando ella tendría que ser la más emocionada por ello la verdad es que sentía que había sido demasiado apresurado pues aunque su felicidad no cabe en su interior, desde que fue consciente de que sus sentimientos se volvían cada vez más intensos con respecto a él, la razón que Sasuke supondría para haberla besado es un poco más abrumadora que sus ganas por sentir que le corresponde.

Es soñadora, sí, pero últimamente tiene más los pies en la tierra que nunca antes.

El semblante de Sasuke, luego de separar sus labios, demostraba demasiados conflictos consigo mismo.

Tenía todas las emociones revueltas pero Sakura no pudo distinguir algo como el amor si era franca.

Estaba confundido.

Se le notaba en la cara y en la claridad de sus ojos tras descubrirse a sí mismo habiendo hecho algo impensable. Por ello, a pesar de que no la apartó ni se mostró agresivo o renuente con ella, simplemente se había puesto de pie para volver por el camino que habían recorrido. Dejándolo ahí, sola con el sonido de la masa de agua y algunos animales pequeños alrededor.

Le habrá tomado alrededor de media hora a Sakura dejar de llorar y entender que lo que había sucedido solo había sido un mero suspiro dentro de una realidad que se torcía cada vez que ella sentía que se entendían. 

Aun así recobró la compostura y tragándose el desazón, volvió con él. Solo le tomó unos metros alcanzarlo para descubrir que estaba apoyado en un árbol con la cara agachada y una mueca disgustada y un poco consternada.

Si era con ella o con él mismo no lo supo realmente. Lo último que supo es que tan pronto regresaron al refugio ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para mirar al otro.

No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que apenas y se miraron. Sasuke apenas dijo lo necesario, algo así como que le daría un tiempo para que fuera al mismo riachuelo de anoche para que se refrescara la cara y que tan pronto regresara a su lado partirían de inmediato.

Ojalá no le hubiese sugerido volver al mismo sitio donde se besaron. De no hacerlo Sakura no sentiría ahora que las mejillas le arden de nuevo y tampoco sentiría que el pecho le duele.

—Soy tan tonta... —le dice a su reflejo sobre el agua, terminando de remojar su cuello para dirigir sus manos a sus labios. 

Sí, definitivamente es muy tonta. 

Mucho como para estar anhelando un segundo beso que seguramente no sucederá. Aun así quiere conservar la textura y el calor de los labios de Sasuke por mucho tiempo, como si fuera miel sobre hojuelas. Le gustaría, incluso, preservar ese recuerdo en un frasco con un poco de ayuda a algún hechicero.

De ese modo, cuando dejen ese páramo, podría llevárselo consigo.

—¿Terminaste? —Sasuke, quien se anunciara minutos después de haberla localizado solo por tener el placer de mirarla y de analizar cada uno de sus gestos, aparece a un par de pasos, sorprendiéndola.

Hay tanto qué decirse pero a la vez tanto por callar. Él tendría que estar actuando como de costumbre, soltándole alguna estupidez o algún insulto ante la manera tan tonta en la que se ve tocándose lo labios. Tendría que estar siendo el imbécil que siempre ha sido con ella dejándole claro que lo de hace unas horas más que un error, fue un mero jugueteo.

Pero algo lo hace callarse.

No sabe si es la manera en la que Sakura pega un saltito para luego voltear a verlo con precaución o la manera tan insinuosa en la que se muerde el labio inferior.

—Deja de hacer eso —pero cuando ya está cerca de ella, inconsciente de la trayectoria de sus pasos, lo primero que hace es llevar su mano hasta ahí. Ahí donde su piel es más rosada y se ve más humectada, y se siente mucho más suave. Sakura se ruboriza y hasta tiembla cuando la mano de Sasuke roza sus labios en un gesto silencioso y, hasta parece, inconsciente. Pero se lo permite. Se lo permite porque así de ingenua y soñadora es.

Como si esperara algo de él cuando sabe que no va a obtener nada.

Cuando sabe que lo que él hace es solo un impulso o son las pocas brasas que quedan del ayer.

Sasuke nunca ha sido tan callado como cuando quiere demostrar algo. Pero este _algo_ no es amor.

Ella lo sabe con solo ver la cara que hace cuando se da cuenta de dónde tiene su mano, apartándola al instante para voltearse y darle la espalda.

Sakura no sabe qué duele más.

Que no la mire o que la esté rechazando.

Como le gustaría que todo fuera una broma. 

Al menos así Sasuke estaría siendo el mismo de siempre, y hasta esperaría algún comentario agresivo e irónico de su parte. Algo así como _"No te muerdas el labio porque me dan ganas de darte otro" o "No te muerdas el labio porque te ves muy tonta"._

Lo que fuera. 

Algo que la baje de su nube de sueños y la estampe contra el suelo aunque duela.

—Sasuke...

—Lo hice para callarte —pero antes de darle la oportunidad a ella de preguntar o de escarbar en los vestigios de su debilidad al solo querer besarla, él responde como solo podría hacerlo. Como su instinto le permite ser. Y lo que quiere dejarle en claro es que nada ha cambiado—. Así que no te confundas, nada ha cambiado —hace una pausa antes de decir lo último—. Termina lo que estabas haciendo, hay que irnos rápido.

¿Qué le costaría responder distinto?

Si le dijera que sí ha sido porque ha querido ¿no tendría más cerca a Sakura y así también tendría más cerca a Minato?

¿Por qué la idea ya no suena tan divertida y tentadora?

Tiene la oportunidad ahí, frente a sus narices. ¿Por qué no solo la confunde y le dice lo que ella quiere oír?

Quizá se deba a Naruto, piensa luego de llevar casi una hora de recorrido. Él adelante, por supuesto, y ella siguiéndolo de cerca un par de pasos atrás. Sasuke no avanzaría demasiado si no tuviera la certeza de que está detrás de él o de que oye sus pisadas o huele su aroma.

Y es que nunca lo había pensado realmente pero Sakura huele a hogar. A canela con turrón y un poco de chocolate servido en una taza cuando el invierno es más frío y te incita a arrimarte a una chimenea. Pero en ocasiones también huele a flores húmedas dentro de un prado. Su olor es dulce como las pocas cosas en la vida de las que gozó alguna vez pues era demasiado pequeño en ese entonces cuando le arrebataron todo.

Y no debe olvidar quién lo hizo.

Quien fue y por qué no debe relacionarse con Sakura más de lo debido.

Que sí, había pensado en un principio usar la ciega confianza que ella tiene respecto a él y envolverla con palabras dulces o con cualquier comentario cursi que cualquier mujer quisiera oír. 

Sin embargo se le olvida que ella no es como cualquier mujer.

Ella es demasiado entrometida y demasiado entregada a las cosas que quiere. ¿En qué momento pasó a mirarla más? ¿En qué momento comenzó a sentir genuina preocupación por ella? 

Porque en eso al corazón no le puede mentir.

Como tampoco puede mentir que no solo se despertó antes para no tener que confrontar el momento en el que los esmeraldas se enfrentaran a sus ojos, sino porque también había querido observarla dormir tan siquiera unos minutos.

Esa mueca curiosa y ese temblor en las pestañas le arrebataron una débil sonrisa hasta que fue consciente de ella y de lo mucho que la estaba mirando.

 _"Oh, mi amigo, yo me cuidaría si fuera tu",_ había dicho Naruto, y segundos después ambos habían desviado la mirada hacia Sakura.

Y luego también estaba esa estúpida determinación en esos ojos prístinos. Soltando palabras tan a la ligera, prometiendo que él le tendría preparadas todas esas pruebas que lo encaminarían al verdadero culpable pero Sasuke no termina de tragarse eso. Bien puede ser un plan ideado por ambos rubios o bien puede que Naruto les haya dejado ir a él y a Sakura para ganar tiempo en armar todo un teatro que fuera creíble para Sasuke. Uno donde Minato no fuese el culpable.

Con la constante disyuntiva en su cabeza Sasuke apenas siente que algo lo jalonea débilmente, volviendo la vista a Sakura tan pronto la atrapa tirando de la parte superior de su camisa.

—¿Qué?

—Estás herido —Sasuke, quien tuviera una alta cifra en el umbral del dolor, apenas y se percata que lo que ella dice es cierto cuando baja la mirada y encuentra una gran mancha enrojecida sobre la tela y su piel—. Se ve...profundo.

 _Ah, maldita sea,_ piensa. 

Debió suceder durante el ataque de la Mantícora. Desde luego la herida se ve como algo que no debería pasar por alto pero apenas y es consciente del dolor solo porque Sakura se lo ha dicho. Tanta adrenalina y tantas emociones debieron sepultar ese sentido natural en él.

—No es nada —dice, evitando mirarla y apartándola un poco de él encaminándose de nuevo al frente, cosa que no consigue porque de nuevo vuelve a sentir como Sakura tironea de él—. No seas terca, te dije que no es...

—Déjame verla —Sasuke la mira severo pero a ella parece no importarle ni un poco pues le devuelve una mirada similar—. Y no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Si se infecta o algo vas a ser tú quien va a retrasarnos. ¿Acaso quieres obligarme a cargarte cuando te llegue la fiebre o algo así?

 _—"Como si pudieras"_ —piensa pero le falta la ironía natural con la que tendría que dibujar una sonrisa con esa misma sensación. Aun así no cede fácilmente pero Sakura ahora se aferra a su brazo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Y a él le aturde porque parece como si no fuera consciente de que hace unas horas se han besado... ¿Pero por qué él sí está consciente de eso? Disgustado por traer ese recuerdo a su mente es que sacude la cabeza para dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas—. Haz lo que quieras —termina de decir volteándose solo para recibir otra orden.

—Desvístete —pero contrario a la oportunidad que Sasuke podía aprovechar para hacerle una broma solo obedece. Tiene que admitirlo, le duele un poco la herida así que no le queda más que resignarse. De todos modos tendrían que sentarse a descansar un poco luego del gran recorrido que han dado a pie.

Y aunque sería más sencillo tanto para él como para ella el que Sasuke la llevase en su lomo en su forma lobo, por algún motivo no ha, si quiera, sugerido esa opción.

Como si implícitamente quisiera estar más tiempo en su forma humana.

—¿Te duele? —Sasuke solo hace una mueca. Sí, definitivamente en su forma de lobo esas cosas no le dolerían tanto pero ahora no puede evitar estremecerse aunque no sabe si es por el ardor que siente cuando Sakura pasa el paño remojado, que ha ido a humedecer a la desembocadura de un riachuelo cercano, por su piel caliente o porque se siente nervioso—. Lo siento, yo...

—No te disculpes —dice él pestañeando un poco por el dolor—. No es como si no pudiera soportar est...¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Es evidente que Sakura no cuenta con recursos básicos como vendas o algo similar así que solo puede ingeniárselas al recordar que dentro de sus bolsillos aun debería tener esas pequeñas hojas medicinales envueltas en papel y un lazo. Que sí, están en condiciones deplorables por todo el movimiento, los días y el clima, pero siguen ahí, intactas. Sakura apenas toma una, la coloca sobre la herida cerca del abdomen, y lo siente removerse como una lombriz.

—Esta sirve para prevenir infecciones y cicatrizar la herida con más rapidez —explica convencida pero Sasuke está más histérico que de costumbre. Quiere atribuirlo a que desde pequeño solo ha sido Konan quien ha atendido sus heridas pues a nadie más le ha permitido tocarlo.

 _"Es un reflejo solamente"_ se repite como queriendo convencerse de que no es por ella ni por su cercanía ni por la frialdad de sus dedos sobre su piel que se siente inusualmente nervioso.

Mientras Sakura continúa su labor, Sasuke solo se queda observando cada cosa que hace con minucioso cuidado. Es, hasta cierto punto, tranquilizante ver como mueve las manos para luego apoyarlas no tan fuerte en el área enrojecida. Sasuke tiembla un poco cuando roza una de las zonas que más le arde y ella responde soltando una risita.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —contrario a la reacción que esperaría de ella, la de sentirse intimidada, lo único que recibe es una nueva risita más prolongada—. Oye.

—Nada es solo que creí que podrías regenerarte de las heridas o algo así —Sasuke enarca una ceja, ofendido.

—¿O sea que por ser una criatura mágica crees que no puedo morir? —la jovialidad de Sakura disminuye de pronto ante el tono serio—. No soy inmortal.

Ese sería un conveniente momento para decir _"lo siento",_ sin embargo Sakura solo procede a mirarlo con cierta culpa, volviendo a lo suyo. En verdad su comentario no era con esa intención, solo fue una suposición aleatoria dado todo lo que ha pasado. Es decir, ella apenas asimiló a los seis años que Sasuke era un lobo solo cuando tuvo consciencia del peligro en el que estuvo. Pero una niña sin malicia no pensaría que Sasuke fuera un lobo fuera algo malo.

Al día de hoy, cuando ya sabe que son algo así como una especie casi extinta, entiende la necesidad de mantener el secreto a salvo. Pero más allá de que sepa algo sobre todas las capacidades que Sasuke guarda con recelo es un misterio. Está esa habilidad que tiene para invocar fuego como si fuera magia, y también está el poder leer mentes y comunicarse con su manada estando a cuatro patas. Que Sakura pensara en la posibilidad de que también fuera resistente y sus heridas regeneraran no era un pensamiento descabellado en realidad...Aún así es que prefiere mejor guardar silencio a recibir una respuesta punzante de él esperando pacientemente que duela.

Pero entonces está él...viéndola más de lo debido y sintiendose ridículamente culpable por haberle contestado así.

¿Qué no está acostumbrado a responder de esa manera siempre? ¿Por qué le importa ahora que Sakura luzca decaída por lo que ha dicho?

—Mmm...No eres tan mala haciendo esto —cuando Sakura está sumida en su tarea de cortar un trozo de tela de su ropa y la de él para hacer un vendaje improvisado, pierde la concentración alzando la mirada hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿E-Eh? —cuando busca su mirada, Sasuke está huyendo de la suya fingiendo poner atención a cualquier otra figura del bosque alrededor. ¿Acaso él...acaba de intentar hacerla sentir mejor? Sakura consiente una sonrisa pequeña, ocultándola de él volviendo a lo suyo no sin antes agregar—. En casa me enseñaron todo tipo de cosas, no solo modales o cómo distinguir los cubiertos durante las comidas y ocasiones especiales—sonríe un poco más abierta, extendiendo entre sus manos el vendaje, dándole indicaciones a él para que le permita colocarlo cambiando a una posición más estable—. Aunque no era necesario que aprendiera sobre primeros auxilios yo solo insistí en ello.

—¿No era necesario? —Sakura se sonroja un poquito, escondiendo otra pequeña sonrisa ante el interés de él por saber de ella.

—Soy una Princesa, Sasuke. Se supone que debo de recibir protección, no al revés. Así que durante mucho tiempo prescindí de aprender por mí misma porque decían que no había necesidad de hacerlo dado que yo siempre sería protegida —la voz de Sakura decrece en tonos ante eso último. No es tristeza solo es un ligero decaimiento en su voz, como si lamentara el hecho—. Esa es una de las tantas diferencias entre Naruto y yo —suelta en un suspiro, pasando una mano alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, tomando con la otra el extremo del vendaje, enrollando con cuidado. Se podría decir que ni siquiera está nerviosa por la cercanía con él solo porque está más concentrada en recordar cosas que no tendría que recordar—. A él se le instruyó en muchas ramas pero a mí no. Yo tenía que aprender por mi cuenta o a escondidas.

Una Sakura solitaria.

Una Sakura un poco apartada de la imagen que siempre tuvo de ella a diferencia de lo que en pequeños espacios en los que no está tan concentrada en lo suyo, cuenta.

Hay algo en esa implícita comparación entre ella y Naruto que le recuerda un poco a él y a Itachi. Son los hijos menores después de todo, y aunque sus vidas son tan distintas, hay algo de ella que le recuerda a él. Aun así Sasuke evita que sus pensamientos se desvíen hacia ellos, concentrándose mejor en otra cosa aunque ver el semblante decaído de Sakura es más bien un impulso al él querer conversar de otra cosa que la aparte a ella de pensamientos pesimistas. Como si no le gustara verla de ese modo.

—Pain es malísimo para hacer un simple vendaje —suelta el comentario al aire. Comentario que Sakura coge, sorprendida. No sabe si es por la información en sí o porque siente que lo ha hecho para hablar de otra cosa que no sea sobre cosas fatalistas. Por tercera vez se permite sonreír y pensar que él está siendo considerado a su modo—. Konan es quien se ocupa de nuestras heridas.

—Él se preocupa mucho por ti —sin embargo la dirección que toma Sakura con respecto a la respuesta que da ahora lo sorprende a él—. Se ve como una persona severa pero realmente te estima. Se ve que confía en ti.

Estimar.

Confiar.

Querer.

Sasuke hace tiempo que no sabe lo que se siente ser querido por alguien.

Puede que Sakura tenga algo de razón en ello pero Sasuke ha estado tan concentrado en otras cosas como para ver que en realidad alguien más lo mira y lo cuida de cerca. Así como ella, él también tiene escenarios y sueños fatalistas en donde siempre se encuentra solo. En donde lo único que ha crecido, además de su cuerpo, es su odio y también su soledad. Que Sakura haga tal declaración lo deja pensativo pero también lo deja dispuesto a no querer creer que es del todo cierto.

Él no siempre fue desconfiado pero a partir de sentirse solo en el mundo se encerró a sí mismo dentro de una muralla imaginaria en la que nadie pudiese entrar. Dejarles entrar significaba que en algún punto de la historia comenzaría, o más bien volvería, a querer. Y querer significa tener miedo a perder.

No puede ni quiere volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

El perder a alguien a quien estima.

—Sí, claro, y porque confía en mí me mandó a irme en lugar de permitirme quedarme a pelear —Sakura no lo sabe pero el recuerdo de los ojos furiosos de Pain sobre él estremeció todo su cuerpo cuando ordenó que se fuera—. Él no confía en mí.

—¿No estás preocupado por él?

—Es líder de la manada. No conozco a una persona más fuerte y más capaz que él.

Sakura, ante ese comentario, atenaza un sentimiento confuso. Un sentimiento que alimenta una duda, la que ha tenido desde hace mucho tiempo pero de la que no ha tenido oportunidad ni valor de saciar. No sabe si es correcto ni lo que va a provocar en él tan pronto suelte esas palabras pero es algo natural querer saber de él.

—¿Y...tu padre? —toda el aire se le arremolina a Sasuke en el pecho, como una punzante y difícil respiración que no sale del todo. Sakura lo ve tensarse pero sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás, además de que piensa que la reacción de su parte podría haber sido mucho más violenta a como la está presenciando.

—¿A qué viene ahora esto? —sin embargo no es sorpresa que su voz retumbe y se incorpore como el aullido de un lobo a la Luna. Salvaje y poderoso.

—Es que... —a pesar de que sabe que no hay camino hacia atrás Sakura es cuidadosa con sus siguientes palabras. Está consciente de que su mundo y el de él son completamente distintos, y lo que a ella le parece la idealización de un padre siendo el hombre más fuerte para un hijo, para Sasuke pareciera que ni siquiera esa posibilidad se le hubiese asomado por la cabeza. O quizá sí, solo que la olvidó. La olvidó junto a los sueños rotos y a la inocencia perdida. A todo lo que le arrebataron. Todo lo que alguna vez hizo de él un niño feliz. Sakura sacude la cabeza desvaneciendo pensamientos pesimistas, intentando cambiar la pregunta—. Nunca hablas de él o de tu familia así que...

—¿Así que asumiste que iba a hacerlo ahora contigo? —la voz de Sasuke pasa por diversos tonos de amargura salpicada de ironía—. Hablar de muertos no va a hacer que alguno de ellos vuelva.

—Lo siento, no quise...

—No quisiste —la auténtica amargura sobresale de él y para cuando Sakura quiere remediarlo, es tarde—. Ustedes los de Konoha nunca quieren hacer nada ¿no es así? —la agresividad con la que Sasuke suelta esas palabras, junto a la ironía cargada de ira, hacen que Sakura se encoja solo un poco pero hay algo más percibiéndose a través de él. Algo que de la misma forma enciende una mecha en ella.

O quizá solo la aviva porque la mecha la encendió Sasuke hace mucho con sus constantes comentarios desdeñosos aludiendo a ella, a su familia, y a su hogar como si fueran culpables de algo que no termina de comprender.

Los recuerdos sobre los hechos recientes se arrinconan en un lugar de su mente, todos con la misma fuerza, como si quisieran salir de ahí. Sakura los puede ver claros y la duda la asalta y termina brotando de su boca con un tono ácido.

—¿De qué hablabas con Naruto antes de que fuéramos atacados? —Sasuke quiere demostrar su sorpresa ante la voz baja de Sakura pero no por consiguiente menos dura. 

Enserio que sí, pero así como ella está siendo presa de sus propios sentimientos y siguiendo sus instintos de autodefensa, Sasuke está por encima de ella. Incluso desde antes pues ha vivido toda su vida con ese odio y parece que está llegando a su límite.

—Así que estabas oyendo —dice aquello como una afirmación aunque debería ser una suposición. Debería pues también está exponiendo, de alguna forma implícita, que algo de su conversación con Naruto es confidencial.

—No oí nada —dice Sakura con ese ridículo semblante serio que Sasuke no termina de creerse—. Sus gritos fueron los que me despertaron. Estaban discutiendo.

Es una oportunidad. 

Una oportunidad tanto para llevar a cabo todo lo que alguna vez dijo infundado por el odio o una oportunidad para empeorar su relación con ella hasta el punto de que se vuelve irreparable. La tiene ahí, tan firme con esos ojos oportunos que no dan su brazo a torcer. Los ojos de Sakura son poderosos, tienen el poder de hacer suspirar y calentar al hombre más tosco y frío como tienen el poder de destruir todo un imperio.

Siempre lo ha sabido, y aunque para otra persona resultaría intimidante la manera en la que ella lo está mirando ahora, para él no. Al menos no a esa magnitud.

Ha visto esos ojos hace años, ha soñado con ellos, ha odiado a través de ellos, y aun así Sakura parece inconsciente del poder que tiene.

—Nada importante —termina por decir sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. 

No le costaría nada acabar con toda la mentira de una vez pero entonces viene a su mente, de nuevo, el mismo pensamiento que tuvo en la cueva, justo en el primer ataque de la Mantícora. No le costaba nada dejarla a ella y a Naruto ahí para morir sepultados y tener que ahorrarse el tener que mancharse las manos de su sangre.

No le costaba nada esperar a que el tiempo llevara la fatídica noticia a oídos de Minato para verlo volverse un loco por la pérdida de sus joyas más preciadas.

No le costaba nada...así como ahora tampoco le costaría acabar con ese sueño idealizado que Sakura tiene a costa de él. A costa de ser feliz.

¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Por qué no deja que las cosas ocurran como tienen que ocurrir? ¿Por qué ahora duda y le asusta un poco que ella siga escarbando más a fondo?

—Mientes —¿Y por qué tiene que ser tan terca? Sasuke no sabe en qué concentrarse más, si en su afilada mirada esmeraldina o en su ceño fruncido—. Te oí. Oí gritos.

—Piensa lo que quieras —para su propia sorpresa, Sasuke decide callarse. Como puede, porque ya quiere dar por finalizada esa conversación, se levanta del suelo y aparta la espalda del árbol donde la tenía apoyada, colocándose de nuevo la parte de arriba de su ropa. El vendaje está justo y firme para su sorpresa, y aunque en una situación normal se tendría que agradecer por eso, no lo hace. Solo vuelve a mirarla, viendo como acentúa las líneas de expresión que conllevan al enojo—. Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo, hay que...

—Si me voy ahora... —Sasuke, quien decidido se encontraba a avanzar un par de pasos delante de ella, se detiene sin mirarla—. Si decidiera volver ahora a casa. A mi hogar... ¿Me detendrías?

 _Sí_ , tendría que decir.

 _Sí, porque me eres útil,_ tendría que añadir a lo primero.

 _Sí,...porque estás más segura lejos de mí que conmigo_ , pensaría pero no diría porque ni él está seguro de que ese pensamiento fuera en base a algo. En base a sentir algo. No quiere recordar ni quiere que su mente pase por encima de él pero incluso si lo consigue los primeros segundos, su mente viaja al peligro. A verla a ella siento imprudente con su vida, arriesgándose demasiado. En un principio quiso creer que su miedo a cerca de su seguridad eran engendrado a que si ella salía herida o moría, sus planes se arruinarían.

Pero al final...todos los caminos se dirigen a la muerte ¿no es así?

Minato se deshizo de su familia, ¿por qué él no tendría que hacerlo con la suya? ¿Qué tipo de piedad podría conservar sobre las personas que son importantes para él?

Ninguna.

Y, sin embargo, con Sakura hay algo que le impide pensar con la misma claridad y frialdad con la que lo hacía antes.

¿Qué es...?

Así como ¿qué demonios es eso que lo impulsó a besarla hace unas horas? ¿Bajo qué estúpido hechizo estaba?

—¿Por qué habría de detenerte? —sin embargo ahí está él, respondiéndole mientras le da la espalda. Dándole la opción de largarse. Cuando se da cuenta de su error, cuando siente que ella va a irse, voltea solo para casi chocar con su silueta. En lugar de irse, se ha acercado a él, aturdiéndolo—. ¿Q-qué...?

—¿No crees que es un momento adecuado para que me digas la verdad? —Sasuke traga grueso pero rápidamente se recompone ante esos insistentes y poderosos ojos que lo miran. Es increíble las muchas facetas que hay dentro de una persona. La manera en la que el ser humano se comporta. Es decir ¿cuándo él iba a sentirse intimidado por ella? Y ¿Cuándo ella iba a tener ese tipo de mirada fulminante sobre él?

Pero la verdad, la verdad que Sasuke desconoce, es que ella está aterrada.

Está hecha un manojo de nervios por estar encarándolo de esa forma aún cuando sabe que su reacción podría ser más violenta de la que ya conoce.

Y sí, Sasuke la sigue poniendo nerviosa, pero dentro de ella no está pensando todo el día en él. Momentos como ahora, en los que tiene una perspectiva distinta de las cosas y puede ver a través de él, es que también lo puede enfrentar. Enfrentar eso que él ha estado manifestando desde que eran unos niños. Que sienta algo por de él no significa que esté idiotizada y que sus ojos no miren más allá.

¿Qué es eso que no le está diciendo?

¿Qué tiene que ver su familia con la suya?

¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera cada que hablan sobre eso?

—¿La verdad, dices? —Sasuke ríe, con la voz cargada de irónica fascinación. Entonces ¿es así? ¿Va a decirle todo solo para sentir que está por encima de ella? —. La verdad, Sakura, es que crees en todo lo que te dicen sin cuestionarte nada. Sin cuestionarte por qué el cielo es azul o porque las plantas son verdes —Sakura siente el ataque pero no retrocede—. Tu mundo y mi mundo son distintos lo que significa que se rigen bajo reglas distintas —hace una pausa, ya demasiado encandilado con la conversación dejando salir las palabras como lava hirviendo—. Las reglas de tu mundo son de papel. No sirven para nada. Lo único para lo que sirven es para mentir y para herir y...

Ni él ni ella lo ven venir pero Sakura es la que menos se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. De haber levantado su mano y abofetearlo aunque tendría que haber esperado un poco más de tiempo pues es obvio que los ojos furiosos que ahora Sasuke le muestra son un indicio de que su oportunidad de escuchar lo que tiene que decirle se ha esfumado. 

—Con que así son las cosas, eh —Decir que Sasuke en algún punto le causó genuino miedo sería mentir. Pero está siendo sincera consigo misma al pensar que los ojos que ahora Sasuke tiene sobre ella le hacen temblar. Están oscurecidos por una tela opaca que incluso le hace ver más siniestro. Más siniestro como para decir: —Bueno, si así es como son las cosas entonces que no te sorprenda el día en el que tu padre caiga de su trono. Lo cual seguramente sucederá pronto.

La mano de Sakura, por segunda vez, lleva su trayectoria a la mejilla contraria de Sasuke, pero queda a medio camino cuando él le detiene por la muñeca, apretándosela.

¿Cómo se atreve?

¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de su padre?

Si hay algo que siempre la encenderá es que hablen de él sin fundamentos. Pero Sasuke, quien continúa mirándola con tal intensidad, no es una persona que hablaría por hablar aunque Sakura ahora piense que es un imbécil. El más grandísimo imbécil que ha pisado la Edad Media.

—Deberías estar temblando —la malicia en la voz de Sasuke la transporta a los primeros días a su lado, y le causa repugnancia. Esa arrogancia ahora más remarcada que nunca. Sakura forcejea para apartarse de él pero Sasuke parece en una especie de trance cuando aprieta más su muñeca y Sakura solo cierra los ojos quejándose bajito—. Nunca debiste acercarte a mí.

—¿Y por qué lo permitiste entonces? —Sasuke frunce el ceño levemente sin soltarla—. ¿Por qué no me dejaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? —como puede Sakura lo empuja, logrando zafarse de él—. ¡¿Por qué no dejaste que ese lobo me comiera?!

Ahí está de nuevo, lágrimas enfurecidas y recuerdos tormentosos.

Sakura siendo perseguida.

Sakura siendo despedazada.

Sakura muriendo y la luz de sus brillosos ojos extinguiéndose.

Una pesadez inmensa recorre a Sasuke y pronto se ve atrapado en un vórtice de desesperación y de negación.

 _"¡Deja de pensar en ella!"_ , se repite, airoso, volviendo la vista a donde Sakura se encuentra. No, no va a caer en su juego.

 _—"Porque me eres útil"_ —piensa. Rudimentario y sin tantos adornos. Con el instinto primitivo de vengarse por aquello a lo que más amó en la vida.

—¡Dime! —la oye gritar, la ve llenarse de lágrimas y de desesperación. Pero él no cede. Él es más fuerte que eso. Él emergió de la soledad y de un dolor que ella jamás experimentará. Él y ella no son iguales.

—¿Por qué habría de decirte algo? —Sakura lo mira, desesperada, furiosa, y con unas ganas insoportables de soltarse al llanto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le está haciendo esto? ¡¿Por qué no dice nada aun cuando le está dando vía libre para hacerlo?! —. ¿Qué eres tú de mí, Sakura? —como diciendo que no vale la pena decirle. Que no vale la pena contarle a alguien como ella. Menospreciándola hasta con el comentario más simple—. ¿Qué más quieres _—"quiere tu maldito padre"_ — de mí?

—¡La verdad! ¡No te estoy pidiendo nada que no tenga derecho a saber!

Derecho, dice.

¿Qué sabe ella de tener derecho?

¿Acaso sabe cómo su padre humilló al suyo?

¿Sabe que lo exilió?

¿Sabe que tomó decisiones por encima de él sin consultar nada?

Su padre, Fugaku, también tenía ese derecho. Sin embargo algo como la justicia nunca existió. Sasuke lo sabe más que nadie. Lo sabe porque alguien más decidió dejarlo solo, matando a su familia. Él no decidió eso.

Lo que sí decide él, sin embargo, es llenarla de miedo. 

Es creer que volverla loca va a saciar un poco esas ganas que tiene de corromperla. Porque así de maldito es. Porque así de perverso es. Porque así de exigente y demente es su Lobo interno. Cuando Sakura abre los ojos de nuevo, está aterrada, aterrada mientras tiembla bajo el rastro que Sasuke va dejando en su cuello tan pronto se da cuenta que la situación ha cambiado.

Sigue siendo tensa pero ahora Sasuke está intentando intimidarla de otra forma.

Hacerla callar de otra forma.

De la forma en la que peor podría haberlo hecho.

—N-no... —Sakura tiembla cuando una de sus manos se desliza por sus piernas por encima de la tela de su pantalón—. ¿Qué estás...?—pero los sombríos ojos de Sasuke son como dos cuencas opacas justo ahora. ¿En qué momento...? ¿En qué momento la tomó de la cintura y la estampó contra el árbol en el que anteriormente él estaba apoyado?

¿En qué momento la conversación se tornó en algo tan turbio?

¿En qué momento se pasó el efecto de la ensoñación dentro de su propia burbuja y del rastro de ese dulce beso?

La manera en la que Sasuke la toca es repulsiva, y le aterra.

—B-Basta...Por favor....Me asustas... —Sasuke se detiene solo un poco llevando su poderosa mano a una de sus mejillas, sintiendo como tiembla. Sintiendo cómo reacciona tal y como espera. Con miedo—. Basta...

—Primero me besas y ahora te doy miedo —suelta con gastada ironía. Pero con un sentimiento agridulce atravesándole la garganta. Sabe lo que está haciendo. Sabe por qué lo hace, así como también sabe que sus propias acciones le están pesando profundamente—. Creí que esto era lo que querías desde el inicio —y como incrementando más ese miedo que nace en ella, lleva sus labios a su cuello, y lame la marcada línea que hay ahí, tan elegante, tan dulce, tan todo.

Una parte de él está maldiciéndose y la otra está gozándolo.

Las lágrimas de Sakura, sus sollozos, desde luego, son la parte más difícil de digerir.

Porque a pesar de que está haciendo un acto repulsivo solo para intimidarla y hacerle ver que él es la persona en la que nunca debió fijarse o en la que no tendría que haber puesto sus esperanzas, se siente una basura. 

Pero es su culpa. No solo de ella.

Su culpa por dejar que sentimientos y propósitos se combinaran por igual.

—S-Sasuke, no...

—Calla.

¿Qué tan acostumbrada tendría que estar ella para ceder un poco y aceptar eso?

No, la pregunta es ¿qué tanto miedo le debe estar causando el estar tocando su piel de una forma dan irrespetuosa como para que ella no quiera contradecirlo? ¿A dónde se fue la Sakura llena de convicción? ¿A dónde se fue esa chica que le encanta llevarle la contraria de todo? ¿Qué tanto la está destruyendo y qué tan importante es ella para él como para sentirse desecho por lo que está haciendo?

¿Qué tan falto de amor tendría que estar él para sentir que esa caricia fría, que Sakura le dedica cuando está a punto de abrir su blusa y hundirse en un viaje sin retorno sobre su piel, fuera sinónimo de un gesto demoledor?

Ella está llorando y temblando de miedo por él, pero él está ahí, aceptando esa caricia con la cabeza agachada, desmerecido.

Cuando se aparta, separándose de ella, la imagen de Sakura que tiene frente a él, imagen que él mismo pinceleó, le desmorona.

¿Qué está haciendo?

¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

Su yo violento y conspirador le está diciendo que ella se lo ha buscado. Que es todo culpa suya por tener esa necedad en preguntar cosas que no debería preguntar. Pero su yo racional, el ser que siente, ama y odia a la vez, está diciéndole que es peor que basura. Peor que cualquier escoria del mundo. La peor persona que ha pisado la tierra por hacerle algo así a ella.

La peor persona por sentir.

No tendría que darle la cara pero Sakura solo está ahí, con las mejillas humedecidas por hileras de lágrimas gordas y calientes, abrazándose como si sintiera frío cuando es evidente que hay más calor que aire. Pero es como un signo de protección. De protección contra la tosquedad con la que él la ha tocado en partes que no debería haber hecho.

Sakura tendría que estarle gritando justo ahora. Tendría que estar propinándole golpes y él tendría que estarlos recibiendo sin oponer ninguna resistencia porque se lo merece, pero nada de eso sucede. 

En su lugar, sucede lo impensable.

Sakura camina hacia él, aún con el miedo y la duda de si hacer lo que pretende hacer, para solo abrazarlo.

Abrazarlo y llorar ahí en su pecho mientras tiembla y deja que, finalmente, la voz salga como borbotes de agua viva.

Y él solo se queda de piedra.

Luego de todo lo que le ha hecho, del mal momento y de lo asustada que debe estar, lo está abrazando. Como si le dijera que lo perdona o como si le dijera que está tan rota como él. Y aunque han discutido, se han gritado, y él ha hecho tal cosa, no puede odiarlo. Sasuke siente los ojos arder en ira y las manos calientes, manos que quieren apartarla o al menos no corresponder.

Ira sobre él, sobre ella, sobre el mundo, sobre todo.

Él no tendría que estar lidiando con la culpa. No se crió para sentir piedad por los demás puesto que nadie la tuvo con él jamás. No tendría por qué sentir el corazón apretado ni ningún hormigueo en las manos al querer corresponder. No tendría por qué sentirse culpable de nada por lo que ha hecho pues, se supone, ella no significa nada.

Pero entonces las palabras de Naruto taladran su mente. No aquellas en las que él aseguró reunir pruebas que comprobarían que su padre es inocente. No.

Aquellas palabras sobre Sakura y su representación de peligro. No se refería a un peligro basado en la fuerza física. Se refería al peligro al acechar su corazón. A calentarlo. A hacerlo sentir culpa, angustia y miedo por hacerle daño. Y a sentir muchas cosas más.

 _—"No vas a encontrar nada, Naruto"_ —piensa con una decepcionante amargura. Como si dentro de él sopesara en una minúscula posibilidad de que todo fuera mentira y que, en verdad, Sasuke se hubiese equivocado con respecto a Minato. 

Pero es difícil, difícil apartarse del camino de oscuridad que desde siempre ha sido recorrido y convencerlo de otra cosa. Por ello, cuando abraza a Sakura y le devuelve el gesto con más intensidad que ella, repitiendo mientras pega su cabeza a la suya, a sus cabellos, a su aroma y a su llanto, que lo siente, también es _un lo siento_ para sí mismo.

Para su yo sediento de un camino distinto.

Uno que quiere conseguir paz de otras formas.

Pero su instinto salvaje es mayor. Y aunque Sakura esté en medio, no puede desenfocarse de él.

No puede aunque ahora, tal y como hace unas horas, se haya olvidado de todo mientras la besó en medio de luciérnagas y de un pedazo de mundo desconocido para el resto.

—Lo siento... —repite, mientras la abraza con fuerza. Sintiendo como tiembla, sintiendo como llora, bebiendo su tristeza y sus lágrimas como si fueran suyas también.

 _Lo siento_ , repite, por hacerle daño.

Y también un _lo siento_ a ese pequeño Sasuke que aún conserva algo de esperanza en medio de toda la oscuridad que ha vertido sobre él. Ese pequeño Sasuke bajo llave que nunca que desvaneció y que se manifiesta de vez en cuando, en los momentos más frágiles y humanos que tiene.

Un _lo siento_ a la mecha encendida que sostiene ese pequeño y olvidado niño esperando por algo de realidad, esperanza y amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento si alteré sus sensibilidades en la última escena pero quería destacar mucho la condición de Sasuke con respecto a si puede o no amar. 
> 
> Estoy segura que más de uno repudiará su modo de querer alejar a Sakura pero Sasuke es un como un velero en el océano. Se rige por el viento, a veces toma un camino pero en ocasiones otro. Y está tan falto de amor como también lleno de odio que todo lo que está comenzando a sentir, además de que es nuevo, lo está agobiando y confundiendo más de lo que creyó.
> 
> Injustificable, claro está xD Pero solo quería aclarar un poco su arranque del final. 
> 
> La relación de estos dos no es solo amor, o de sentir amor y nada más. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura tiene heridas emocionales que deben sanar antes de amar completamente a alguien más. Pero con este capítulo espero haber remarcado más un poco las heridas de Sasuke.
> 
> A partir de este punto las cosas van a cambiar para los dos. Tanto en lo bueno como lo malo (?)


	24. Una abertura para amar

El día se siente particularmente diferente.

Y con diferente se refiere a recuerdos involuntarios que tiene y que no debería tener.

Konan siempre dice que la mente es el arma más poderosa luego de las palabras.

Si lo dice o no porque está acostumbrada a trabajar su habilidad con ella, no lo sabe. Al día de hoy varias cosas se han acumulado en el baúl de las preguntas inconclusas que Sasuke nunca se ha permitido liberar. Y algunas de ellas, las más viejas y ancestrales, datan de mucho tiempo. Preguntas que conserva, aún, desde las tardes que ocupaban su vida entera y su felicidad cada que estaba en compañía de alguien cuando era más joven.

Si no era su padre, era su madre, y si alguno de los dos no podía, era su hermano quien estaba a su lado.

Pero nunca estaba solo.

Por eso, la primera vez que tuvo noción de ésta, de la soledad, se sintió devastado. Nada ni nadie lo había preparado para afrontar cosas tan difíciles de ese modo siendo tan pequeño aún.

—Todo mejoró cuando encontré a Pain —cuando suelta esas palabras Sakura quisiera que intercambiaran lugares. Que él pudiera verse a través de sus ojos y se diera cuenta de la expresión que hay en su rostro y la añoranza que también hay en sus ojos. Aunque la parte egoísta, la que es un poco más caprichosa de lo usual, lo prefiere así.

Tener esa vista solo para ella.

Desde siempre le ha gustado verlo.

Desde siempre le ha gustado conservar un poco de silencio cada que él habla pues son demasiado extrañas las ocasiones en las que Sasuke tiene la iniciativa de hablar o de iniciar una conversación.

Normalmente esto ocurre cuando pasa algún hecho que lo obliga a sensibilizarse un poco más o porque sucede algo que no puede manejar.

Él no se recuerda particularmente participativo en las cenas o reuniones de la manada, en la que se discuten tanto temas de suma importancia como a veces simples chistes o anécdotas. Siempre ha sido más solitario que el resto y quizá por eso los miembros más jóvenes piensan que es un estirado de lo peor.

—Lo eres. Digo, tu personalidad es horrible —y aunque Sasuke tiene un por qué, es la risa y la sonrisa de Sakura la que desvanece esa pasada necesidad de siempre contestarle mal. Quien sabe, igual se deba a que han pasado cosas demasiado comprometedoras entre los dos, además de recientes, que ahora parece haber disminuido sus ganas de siempre pisotearla, por decirlo de alguna manera.

La imagen de Minato siempre asaltaba su mente cada que la tenía en frente pero…justo ahora ni siquiera ha pensado en él. En él ni en Madara, ni en nadie.

Solo está Sakura.

Y detrás de ella están el recuerdo de lo mucho que ha sucedido en tan pocas horas.

No puede evitar sentirse un poco descolocado cada que recuerda el beso que se han dado. Eso junto a…lo otro. No se siente victorioso ante nada. Ni siquiera se siente como pensó que se sentiría jugar con ella un poco hasta el punto en el que tendrían que sobrepasar la brecha de la cordialidad. Él se atrevió a más con ella…y lo odió. Porque no se sintió correcto. Porque en realidad no se sintió bien tratarla así.

Suelta un suspiro cansado. Dios, no lo puede creer. Enserio se encuentra arrepentido por ello.

Su madre estaría decepcionada de haber tratado a una mujer así.

Su madre…

Ahí están de nuevo los recuerdos involuntarios. Esos que llegan sin aviso y no van a su ritmo.

Su madre.

Su padre.

_“—Hermano…Déjame ir contigo”_

_—No, Sasuke. Quédate aquí ¿sí? Volveré por ti, lo juro”_

—Lo juraste —y no volvió.

—¿Sasuke?

El tono de Sakura y el tono de Itachi no se parecen en lo más mínimo comenzando porque ella es una chica. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se siente como si le doliera de la misma forma? Quizá se deba a que Itachi también hizo esa expresión cuando se despidió de él. Le prometía volver y fingía una sonrisa pero además de eso no podía ocultar su preocupación. Lo mismo sucede con Sakura ahora. Apenas Sasuke se ha perdido por breves momentos dentro de su mente Sakura no ha podido evitar sentirse ansiosa al verlo hacer una expresión tan triste. Es natural que esté preocupada por él.

—No digas mi nombre así —y es natural en él contestar así devuelta a pesar de que segundos atrás dijo que no lo haría. 

Como si gruñera. Pero es más su propio disgusto al saber que los compara que el hecho de que Sakura esté realmente preocupada por él lo que hace que se sienta así. Expuesto. Pero a su vez confundido.

¿Qué clase de poder tiene Sakura?

O, mejor dicho, ¿qué tiene él con ahora asociar casi toda su vida a la de ella?

Él no es como ella. Tiene que repetírselo hasta que se canse.

—No somos iguales —el comentario está tan fuera de contexto para Sakura que no entiende de dónde proviene aquél cambio tan radical de ánimo y de tema. ¡Habían amanecido completamente armoniosos ese día! Si bien Sakura prefirió esconder sus emociones durante las primeras horas de la mañana recordando lo acontecido hace unas horas, el ambiente terminó por armonizarse tanto que incluso Sasuke comenzó a platicar sobre cualquier trivialidad ocasional.

Aunque la realidad era que había comenzado la conversación para dejar de sentirse un poco culpable y hasta un poco nervioso.

Entonces ¿en qué momento habían retrocedido todo lo avanzado?

Sasuke no le dice nada.

Nada acerca de lo que lo atormenta pero que Sakura, celosamente, ha sospechado sobre ello.

Sakura lo comprueba cuando intenta de nuevo acercarse a él para tocar su cabello, llevándose un movimiento brusco de parte de Sasuke al apartarla. 

No es odio es…miedo. 

Es miedo mezclado con algo más. Un pasado inamovible que lo consume y además le hace sentir culpable.

—No me gusta que me toquen —porque cada caricia sabe a hogar. Y ese recuerdo para él es sagrado. Sagrado y a la vez desgarrador. Itachi solía hacer eso. Quedarse en silencio y luego llevar su mano a los bordes de su oreja, acomodar su cabello y luego recostar su cabeza apoyada a la de él.

Sin decir nada le hacía sentir seguro. Le hacía sentirse amado.

Con Sakura, ahora, es…—. No eres como yo.

—Y yo estoy cansándome de que me hables en código —imprevisto o no Sasuke no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por esa criatura. ¿Cómo puede pasar de cero a cien en cosa de nada? ¿Cómo puede acumular ternura pero también poseer esa genuina molestia impregnada en el rostro? Quizá se deba a él. Sasuke sabe lo intratable que es con los demás pero ella, lejos de huir o espantarse, lo confronta. Nadie había sido capaz de hacer eso jamás salvo Pain o Konan. 

—¿Ah?

—Dices que no soy como tu como si fueras una especie rara de criatura —Sasuke la mira con ironía y segundos después Sakura se da cuenta de su propio error tanto que se pone colorada y a él le da un poquito, solo un poquito, de ternura—. ¡Sí, correcto! ¡Quizá si eres un lobo horrible pero nos componemos de lo mismo!

—Tú no tienes magia —como si el tema fuera debatible y hasta divertido, Sasuke se acomoda mejor sobre sus piernas casi fascinado de hacerla enfadar pero se contiene al darse cuenta que se está dejando llevar, de nuevo, por ella—. No somos iguales y esa es la realidad.

Ahí está de nuevo. Y Sakura en verdad quiere darle un golpe en la cabeza ¡Cuánta terquedad!

—Bueno, entonces comencemos con desvanecer esa brecha —acercándose de nuevo como si hace unas horas Sasuke no hubiese hecho sentir su piel arder, se arrodilla quedando a su altura, retándolo—. Comienza a hablar de una vez de lo que te aqueja —Sasuke levanta una ceja entre sorprendido y obtuso—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu familia?

Aquello debería sentirse como una victoria. 

Incluso ella tendría que sentirse increíblemente superior por haber dado justo en el clavo…pero la sensación que la envuelve de pronto es abrumadora. Es una mezcla de devastación, ira y tristeza la que emana Sasuke a través de todo su cuerpo y sus ojos cuando suelta la palabra _familia_ que Sakura casi se siente en peligro.

—No te interesa.

Oh, pero por supuesto que sí. Quizá está siendo muy entrometida pero considera que está en su derecho. Si no lo hizo antes, lo de preguntar, era porque los hechos eran muy recientes y Sakura prefirió darle su espacio pero ahora es distinto. Desde luego no está haciendo esto para su beneficio propio, lo está haciendo porque es frustrante para ella ver a Sasuke hacer ese tipo de expresiones llenas de angustia y ella no poder hacer nada porque simplemente no entiende. 

¿Acaso no lo prometió?

¿No le dijo a Neji, a Naruto y a Sai —a unos más implícitamente que a los otros— acerca de por qué aun no era tiempo para volver a casa?

No está de vacaciones.

Está ahí para afrontar la verdad y para entender a Sasuke en la medida que pueda.

No quiere cambiarlo, solo quiere entenderlo.

—Oh, pero claro que sí me interesa. Lo hace desde el momento en el que tú te entrometiste en mi vida y te crees que también sabes cosas de mí y de mi padre —Sakura no es consciente pero, incluso si lo fuera, ¿dejaría de decir esas cosas si supiera que solo está haciéndolo enfadar todavía más?

Mencionar a su familia y ahora mencionar a la de ella. ¿Qué se ha creído?

Hay calor acumulándose en todo el cuerpo de Sasuke pero se controla. Tener otro arranque de molestia podría traer consecuencias desastrosas. Aun así siente que quiere explotar. ¿Por qué simplemente no se calla? ¿Enserio es ella la misma chica a la que besó hace unas horas y por la que sintió genuina preocupación anteriormente? Justo ahora quiere convertirse en lobo y arrancarle la cabeza.

—Lo que tú has vivido no se compara a lo que yo sí, Sakura. ¿Cómo demonios podrías entender?

—¡Podrías comenzar con contándome las cosas! ¡No creas que porque nos hemos besado se me han olvidado todas las cosas que me has dicho de mi padre! —Sakura hace una pausa, no porque esté controlándose y esté pensando que quizá deba dejar de gritar, de hecho quiere hacerlo más—. ¡Veme a la cara y explícame todo! ¡Si te duele algo, dímelo! ¡Lo que sea, solo…!

¿Y de qué serviría? Sasuke sabe que solo echaría a perder sus planes.

Planes ¿uh?

Fijarse en la tierra no le va a traer las respuestas pero justo ahora no puede mirarla a los ojos.

¿Qué demonios le sucede a él también?

¿Cómo puede pasar de la ira a la serenidad en cosa de nada?

Sakura puede irse en el momento que quiera, y aunque sinceramente no la dejaría alejarse mucho pues compromete sus supuestos planes, él sabe que se debería a algo más. Ha algo más no planeado. ¿Acaso esos besos también fueron parte de algún plan? Al día de hoy se siente como un idiota porque Sakura lo hace actuar involuntariamente que ni lo nota. ¿Qué es lo que no está notando? ¿Es por la corta amistad que tuvieron cuando niños?

Justo ahora de nada va a servir explicarle nada. Obtendría el resultado opuesto.

—Sé que asesinaron a tu familia —Sasuke le devuelve la mirada aunque no hay tal letalidad pasada, solo está ahí, escuchando los disparates que dice—. Pero es todo lo que sé —pero antes que simplemente rendirse, añade—. Lo que sí sé es que no estás solo.

Como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo, Sasuke apenas concede una risa amarga antes de añadir.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y en qué sentido no estoy solo según tú?

—Mientras esté aquí no lo estarás —un comentario carente de fundamentos…y aun así Sasuke puede sentir cómo claramente el pecho se le aprieta—. Mientras a las personas les importes, nunca estarás solo.

No lo puede creer, sentirse abrumado y afectado por esas palabras tan…tontas.

La mano de Sakura deslizándose a través de la suya y él sintiéndose un idiota por permitirlo. No la aparta, aunque debería. ¿Significa eso que puede concederle la victoria de esta absurda pequeña batalla? Aún queda un largo camino por recorrer y no es que como que él esté dispuesto a alterar el curso de las cosas pero…lo ha hecho. Ambos lo han hecho aunque de manera inconsciente.

Todo eso está muy jodido pero él no puede dejar de sentirse embriagado cada que ella se acerca, consciente de que cualquier movimiento podría hacer que las cosas entre ellos terminasen mal, y le besa. Aunque más que un beso es solo un roce de labios. Cuando Sakura se aparta es un tomate. Es tan chistosa como para morir de risa.

—Eres…tan complicado.

—Mira quién lo dice —la que acaba de besarlo. La que tiene la cara tan chistosa y tan roja que podría morir ahí mismo. La que no suelta su mano y la que tampoco, inconscientemente, quiere soltar él.

La explicación de eso es que no hay explicación.

¿Así debería sentirse las cosas triviales de la vida?

Un beso que podría representar tanto y a la vez nada pero que parece como si sellaran un acuerdo silencioso. El de seguir aceptando ese tipo de gestos en el futuro.

—Esta discusión, la gano yo, Sasuke.

—Hn.

Quién sabe.

¿Ha sido la costumbre, entonces, la culpable de que ahora Sasuke le quiera devolver el beso? Qué ingenuo él. Qué ingenuo el mundo. Qué equivocada la idea del amor.

Sería genial si pudiera hacerse esa misma pregunta dentro de un par de semanas más para saber si la ingenuidad es la causante de tenerlos así, aferrados y devorando la boca del otro.

* * *

—¿El Rey Jiraiya tuvo dos hijos?

Cuando Naruto le cuenta la historia resumida a cerca de su padre y Fugaku, omitiendo un par de detalles, Sasori no lo puede creer. No lo puede creer tanto o más que cuando, desde temprano, se apresuró a perseguir a Naruto hasta la biblioteca central repitiéndole que se había vuelto completamente loco por estar deseoso de ir ahí pues era su lugar menos favorito. Es decir, Naruto odia la lectura a pesar de que se ha leído casi por completo la biblioteca del Castillo. Y desde niño Sasori ha sabido que leer es su actividad menos favorita en todo el mundo.

Por ello, cuando llegan ahí y se escabullen sigilosamente —aun en contra de los regaños que Sasori le da y que brillantemente el Príncipe ignora— en la sección prohibida, Sasori empieza a creer que la razón por la que deban estar ahí es demasiado seria.

—Dios Santo, ¿me estás diciendo a mí, tu sirviente, que hay otra persona por ahí vagando, que además es un criminal, y que posee la alta probabilidad de obtener el trono así como tú? —Naruto quiere darle un golpe, enserio que sí.

—¿Qué no pusiste atención a todo lo que te acabo de contar?

—¡Acabas de decirme que el hermano de tu padre, del cual ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, tuvo descendencia! —Sasori, escandalizado ni siquiera repara en que están a solo un par de metros bajo el suelo justo en la sección en la que nadie tiene permiso de acceder. Que sí, las paredes de piedra son gruesísimas pero incluso ahora sus gritos podrían escucharse hasta la otra nación—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa? Ya no solo tú y Sakura tiene el derecho de pelear por la Corona. También hay un tercer individuo y…

—Eso no es de importancia ahora —¿Enserio? ¿Enserio le va a decir eso a él? ¿A él que no solo es su mozo acompañante de toda la vida sino que también es uno de los hombres más leales a Minato?

—¿Y si no es tan importante qué hacemos aquí?

—Estoy buscando los registros de Madara —al escuchar ese nombre se queda de piedra. 

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Por qué querría buscar información sobre el hombre que traicionó a su padre hace tiempo? Sasori, sin embargo, es demasiado bueno para atar cabos de manera eficaz y rápida. Si bien Naruto ha sido preciso con aquella historia sobre su padre, los Reyes, y sobre ese otro hijo adoptivo, lo que más causó eco en él, cuando lo escuchó, fue a cerca de esa extraña procedencia mágica.

Naruto se debatió demasiado en un principio. De hecho parecía no haber contemplado la necesidad de tener que decirle a Sasori a cerca de él. De Sasuke. De su procedente mágico y de por qué su padre era Rey y cómo había obtenido la Corona. Pero se trababa de Sasori. Confiaba demasiado en él además de que el pelirrojo rápidamente se daría cuenta de cualquier intención que tuviera en esconder u omitir algún detalle.

Por ello, sabiendo ahora todo lo anterior y juntándolo con el reciente acontecimiento de buscar información sobre Madara hacía que su hipótesis tomara fuerza.

—Él cree que tu padre mató al suyo ¿no es así? —Naruto se detiene un poco del movimiento que hace su dedo sobre las páginas curtidas del libro que tiene en frente—. ¿Lo sabe? —incapaz de mentir, Naruto solo asiente aunque con la concentración desecha a partir de ahí—. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Se suponía que no diría nada.

Se suponía que, al menos eso, lo conservaría como un secreto para él y su padre. Se suponía pues era de esperar que el resto de la gente no lo entendiera. Y porque de mucha más gente saber el paradero de Sasuke, esa misma gente podría iniciar su caza. Es decir, Sasuke, justo ahora, podría representar la caída de todo un Imperio si lo pensaba de ese modo.

No es que Naruto creyera que Sasori fuera ese tipo de personas pero aún así…

—Está con ella ¿no es así? —el joven Príncipe solo cierra los ojos como si hubiese sido atrapado—. Dios Santo. Está con la Princesa. ¡Te lo topaste! —Naruto no responde pero ni siquiera hace falta. Sasori ya lo sabe todo ahora—. ¡Y estás buscando pruebas para él! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! ¡Debiste pensar en Sakura y traerla antes que pensar en un extraño, maldición!

Pocas veces ha visto a su amigo así de exaltado. No le sorprende. Puede que Sasori piense que la manera desvivida por la que vela por los Príncipes sea vista por el resto de la gente por un sentido meramente leal pero la realidad es que Naruto, al igual que él, es un hombre. Un hombre enamorado de una doncella. Y últimamente el hijo mayor de Minato ha convivido demasiado con hombres que aman o miran mucho a Sakura como para no darse cuenta que hay algo de ese sentimiento también presente en él, en Sasori, solo que nunca quiso aceptarlo o nunca tuvo la oportunidad de notarlo tan expresamente como ahora.

—No podía solo traerla conmigo y ya —Sasori siente que va a explotar, aunque no sabe si por las absurdas conclusiones que le da el Príncipe o por su propio enojo—. Él va a cuidarla. Hicimos un trato.

—De acuerdo, ahora sí creo que enserio enloqueciste —y por los siguientes diez minutos ambos se sumergen en una discusión acalorada. Sasori no lo puede creer. No puede creer que Naruto enserio le haya confiado la seguridad de la Princesa a un desconocido—. ¿Y es como él? ¿Es como su padre? ¿Es un hombre lobo? —Naruto asiente y Sasori solo eleva los brazos hacia arriba, irritado—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla con él?!

—¡Ella le ama!

—Que ella le ame no significa que no corra peligro cada segundo que pasa a su lado—Sasori es increíble, piensa Naruto. Increíble porque aunque sabe amar a Sakura de la manera en la que solo él se entiende, está más preocupado por su seguridad que por cualquier otra cosa. Un poco distinto a Sai. No es que esté luchando, pues nunca lo ha hecho, por el amor de su hermana. La quiere tanto, como amiga, hermana, compañera, su señora, que sus gritos impulsivos son reflejo de ello.

Si tan solo…

La imagen de Sasuke y Sakura en el puente se le atraviesa en la mente.

No la hubiese dejado con él si no hubiese visto lo desesperado que estaba Sasuke por rescatarla. Por procurar que no se hiciera daño aún si fuera imposible alejarla del peligro en ese momento.

Y luego está él: Sasuke solamente.

Quien fue claro y preciso durante su discusión en la cueva, minutos antes de que Sakura despertara. Durante tanto tiempo ha creído que el responsable de la muerte de su familia es su padre. 

Minato tiene razón. 

Es muy difícil verter agua nueva en un vaso que ya está lleno. Además, la versión de Sasuke también poseía espacios vacíos. Espacios llenados por su propio odio y rencor hacia su padre y hacia Konoha.

¿Quién los había llenado entonces?

Entonces la única opción que encontró convincente fue ir ahí, ir con la esperanza de que la corazonada a cerca de Madara fuera cierta.

—Sasuke cree que mi padre mató al suyo.

—¿Y eso no te pone a pensar que está buscando vengarse de él a través de ustedes? ¿A través de Sakura? ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia que esté viajando con él ahora?

Por supuesto que lo cree, pero enserio no puede sacarse la imagen de Sasuke preocupado por Sakura. Y no solo esa mirada sino las muchas otras de las que se percató durante los pequeños lapsos de silencios entre los dos. Esas miradas no eran provocadas o intencionadas. Eran reales. Es posible que Sasuke ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta aún de lo poderosos que son los sentimientos de Sakura respecto a él y de cómo están afectándole. Aunque _afectarle_ no tendría que ser la palabra mejor empleada.

Naruto también tenía dudas. Dudas acerca de lo que podría llegar a sentir él por su hermana. De la posibilidad de que la estuviera usando y puede que aún las tenga pero… ¿Qué ganaría Sasuke con prolongar lo inevitable? De querer vengarse de su padre les habría hecho daño a ambos teniéndolos a su merced hace unos días.

¿Por qué no lo hizo?

¿Qué está esperando?

—Es por Sakura —dice fuera de contexto mientras Sasori lo mira confundido—. Sasuke está comenzando a enamorarse de ella.

—¿Cómo que comenzando?

—¡Claro! ¡Y por eso Madara contactó a Sasuke y…! —el pelirrojo tiene que tomarlo por los hombros para detenerlo—. ¿Qué no lo ves? Madara quedó con resentimiento a raíz de su exilio. Y juró vengarse de mi padre a través de Sakura. De su hija. Si fue capaz de encontrarse con Sakura quizá sea él quien haya convencido a Sasuke de que…

—¿Quieres que te golpee? —o quizá para Naruto todo eso sea claro pero para él no. Mientras habla y suelta palabras al aire Sasori siente que debe de devolverlo a la tierra y exigir una explicación incluso si es a punta de golpes aunque claro que preferiría no llegar a eso—. Sé claro y explícame de qué demonios estás hablando.

—De Sasuke y Sakura —y, desde luego, esa no es una respuesta que diga mucho. Aun así Naruto se detiene a explicar como si también aquellas palabras sirvieran para reconectar sus pensamientos y convencerse de que es real.

Si sus sospechas son ciertas y Madara hizo más que solo desaparecer, estaría usando a Sasuke para sus propósitos pero ¿cómo? ¿De qué manera pudo haberse topado con él? ¿Qué probabilidades había si quiera? No considera que aquél hombre haya puesto demasiada atención en los relatos que Sakura expuso cuando era niña a cerca del _niño del bosque_ con el que se veía. Lo que es más ¿Cómo sabría que podría usar esa conexión entre ellos a su favor?

Igual solo está suponiendo.

O intentando anteponer un juego de manipulación para desechar la idea de que Sasuke realmente —y por su propia voluntad— pudo haber pensado usar a Sakura para sus fines.

Pero no.

Se trata de algo más.

¿Y si fuera real?

¿Y si la farsa se volviera verdad? Si sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos ¿qué de bueno traería esa unión? Está adelantándose a los hechos, desde luego, pero no puede evitar poner en la balanza los posibles escenarios que sucederían si ese amor tomase fuerza. Y está seguro, de comprobar sus sospechas, que Madara tampoco.

—No puede haber una unión entre ellos —como si le leyera la mente, Sasori habla—. Si dices que tu padre y ese hombre eran hermanos, entonces eso…

—No de sangre —el pelirrojo amplía los ojos. Parece que a Naruto se le pasó contar ese pequeñísimo detalle—. No hay nada que nos una salvo…un pasado.

—Un pasado que aún si no los amarra de sangre, sí por la ley —Sasori respira, tenso, sujetándose el puente de la nariz—. Naruto, olvídate por un momento de los sentimentalismos. Ese sujeto puede reclamar la Corona si así lo deseara y tu padre…

—Mi padre aceptaría eso.

—Exacto —hace una pausa—. No por elección sino porque creería que se lo debe a ese hermano al que perdió —Naruto también ha pensado en esa posibilidad. La ha pensado desde el momento en en el que se enteró de la verdad. Su padre no tuvo elección, fue sometido a madurar de manera abrupta y a tomar las riendas del Reino porque se creía que era lo correcto además de que era, en teoría, el único heredero que quedaba.

Pero pensar en que Sasuke ha hecho todo esto —de tener un plan trazado desde hace tiempo— solo para hacerse del trono se le hace absurdo.

Él está buscando vengarse. En ningún momento le pareció escuchar o entrever sus intenciones para luchar por la Corona.

Ese, definitivamente, sería el propósito de alguien más.

De Madara, por ejemplo.

—Mi padre nunca quiso ser Rey. Al menos no de ese modo —recordar el semblante ensombrecido y desolado de Minato durante su relato hace que el pecho se le contraiga. No quiere ni puede repetir los errores. No quiere solo asumir lo que le corresponde mientras abandona al desamparado. Sin haber antes intentado ayudar a quien lo necesita. Y quien ahora necesita de él no es solo Sakura, es también Sasuke—. No espero que lo entiendas, Sasori.

—¿Entender qué cosa?

—Que esto es más que solo por Sakura. Estoy tratando de evitar que algo más grande ocurra.

Algo como una guerra.

Una guerra entre ellos y una especie que hasta unos días se creía extinta. No puede juzgar a Sasuke, no ahora que conoce tantas cosas de boca de su padre pero tampoco puede permitir que el Reino peligre. Y Sasuke, sea de la forma que sea, podría representar un peligro, no solo para Sakura, sino también para todos. Entiende a Sasori y enserio quiere compartir sus argumentos pero el odio que Sasuke ha derramado sobre ellos los ha puesto en un punto en el que deben ser más listos que él y no solo actuar por impulso.

—Tenemos qué detenerlo antes de que se le ocurra hacer más locuras. Es por eso que mi plan es reunir las pruebas necesarias que demuestren que mi padre es inocente —hace una pausa como si recordara un hecho obvio—. Sasuke no sabe a cerca de la manera en la que mi padre asumió el trono. No creo que su padre le haya comentado si quiera de la existencia de nosotros.

—¿Crees que haya sido él? ¿Madara? —aún queda esa pieza vacía en el rompecabezas aunque su corazonada le dice que está por buen camino.

—Hay demasiadas pruebas por las que podría asumir que es culpable —Sasori se acerca a él de nuevo, un poco más calmado que hace unos minutos—. Pensé que si encontraba algo a cerca de él en libros o registros podría comprobar aún más esto pero…

—¿Sabes si tiene alguna ascendencia mágica? —Naruto voltea a verlo entre una mezcla de intriga y miedo—. ¿Qué? Hace unos días viste a más criaturas mágicas que cualquier otro soldado o ciudadano de Konoha. Incluso podría decir que hasta más que tu padre ¿No me digas que no te pasó por la mente esa posibilidad? —¿Madara? ¿Un ser mágico? No recuerda alguna ocasión en la demostrara serlo en el pasado. Normalmente ejercía más el rol de tutor que como un soldado. Desde luego que nunca pensó que podría estar ocultando algo así.

Pero, de ser así, eso fortalecería más sus sospechas.

—Necesito pruebas contundentes —deja salir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones como si fuera una carga imposible de seguir aguantando—. Y necesito obtenerlas rápido.

—Te ayudaré —pero antes de que Naruto se voltee con los ojos iluminados y le agradezca, Sasori le deja en claro un par de cosas—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es por el Reino? ¿Por Sakura?

Pero Naruto solo tiene una respuesta para dar.

—Porque es lo correcto.

* * *

. 

No puede creer todo lo que ha pasado en tan pocos días así como no puede entender cómo es que el cansancio de caminar tramos tan largos ya no la agote demasiado. 

En el Reino no frecuentaba salir demasiado ni explorar. Ahora, con la nueva vitalidad de la que se siente poseedora, parece como si desde siempre hubiese estado hecha para esa clase de vida salvaje.

Desde luego siguen habiendo cosas que le resultan difíciles y complicadas de sobrellevar.

Principalmente aquellas que van ligadas a sus emociones y al corazón.

Como ahora, que parece como si la anatomía de un ser humano supusiera demasiada tensión en ella solo porque se trata de él.

Esa espalda ancha.

Ese par de cabezas que le lleva por encima de su estatura.

¿Solo es ella la que está viendo como las ondas de su cabello parecen armonizar con el viento?

Está loca.

Lo admite de una vez.

Pero no puede pensar en que es algo más que el deseo que tiene toda chica ante la inexperiencia del romance. Si así fuera desde pequeña habría visto a Sasuke con otros ojos. Y no recuerda un sentimientos más real que el sentirse alegre divirtiéndose con él cuando tenían seis. 

Pero ahora han crecido.

Y, sobre todo, han pasado muchas cosas entre los dos como para decir que solo es un gusto pasajero. No solo en cuestión de acercamientos sino también de confrontamientos. Sakura tendría, en este momento, que salir huyendo de él. Sasuke tiene tantos puntos negativos como para simplemente abandonarlo ahí pero no puede.

Lo que siente por él crece con cada día aunque Sakura considera que está lejos de sentir que está hechizada y a merced de lo que sea que él diga.

Si por ella fuera lo confrontaría muchas veces más.

Y si por ella fuera, también, seguiría aumentando los sentimientos que tiene por él un poco más. 

Justo ahora hay una dualidad constante que se debate en si continuar queriéndolo o simplemente dejarlo pero entonces el recuerdo de los besos que se han dado se le atraviesa en la mente y siente que pierde. Que no tiene ni siquiera la oportunidad de luchar contra ellos. Se siente increíble pero también se siente ligeramente amargo y sabe a qué se debe. Sasuke, con cada palabra que brota de su boca, le extiende un sabor agridulce por todo el cuerpo.

Ah, si tan solo tuviera la capacidad de leer mentes podría ahorrarse toda esa sesión de reflexión junto al dolor de cabeza.

Y a verse expuesta, solo un poco más, ante él ahora que se detiene a unos pasos delante de ella y la voltea a ver, captando el momento exacto en el que suspira.

—¿Estás cansada? —ese tipo de cosas, por ejemplo, hacen que Sakura se vuelva loca. Loca porque un día Sasuke está gritando sin dar explicaciones y al otro luce como si de verdad le importara su bienestar—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es demasiado para su Majestad? —Retira lo dicho. Simplemente sigue siendo un engreído y majadero de lo peor.

—Estoy perfectamente —y ella, desde luego, empedernida con el orgullo en alto, pasa de él avanzando un par de metros. Sasuke, desde atrás, la mira de manera divertida y rápidamente se le une a un lado. Enserio que pareciera que es su nueva fascinación molestarla aunque ya sin la necesidad de hacerla sentir mal. Es raro—. Invades mi espacio, señor " _tengo la resistencia de una piedra"_ —y aunque el comentario irónico ha salido natural Sasuke suelta una ligera risa alterándole a Sakura la presión. Dios. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué siente que se sonroja con tan solo oír su risa clara y sincera? —. ¿Cómo era tu madre? —Y aunque preguntar algo como eso ha sido puro impulso, quizá debió ser la última opción para usar considerando que Sasuke parece indispuesto con el tema de su familia. Cuando Sakura se da cuenta de que quizá es muy pronto para ello, voltea a mirarlo, pero lejos de obtener de su parte un reclamo o alguna mala cara, Sasuke luce…apacible. En un punto entre la melancolía y la neutralidad—. Ah, yo…No quise…

—Ella era parecida a mí, supongo.

Sakura se queda muda.

Muda y congelada.

Es que no lo puede creer.

¿Le acaba de responder? Que sí, la dejó ahí un par de pasos detrás porque parece con demasiada prisa en regresar o quizá con demasiada prisa en ocultar su rostro al hablar de su madre. Sakura no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad. No ahora.

—Ella…¿Era de piel clara como tú? —Sasuke no responde de inmediato pero incluso parece disminuir su ritmo en sus pies para que ella le alcance, como si hubiera cierta predisposición de él a contestar.—Amm, si no quieres hablar no te sientas obligado a… —Sasuke suspira.

—Te creo capaz de seguirme preguntando de aquí a que regresemos con los demás —¿Qué demonios le pasa? No sabe por qué lo hace. Una parte de él quiere convencerse de que le responde porque sabe que si no lo hace Sakura va a estar interrogando hasta que no pueda más y otra porque… —. Y sí. Heredé casi todos sus rasgos físicos si eso responde tu pregunta.

Sakura quiere gritar, enserio que sí, pero se contiene. 

Dios, en verdad está muy feliz, y aunque no se lo diga cree que toda su cara la está delatando justo ahora. Aun así intenta no agobiarlo con demasiadas preguntas. No quiere que se enfade realmente y haga que esa bonita burbuja en la que están se desvanezca.

—¿Sus ojos también? —Sasuke voltea a mirarla de refilón aunque está lejos, extrañamente, de sentirse enfadado por una razón desconocida—. ¿Eran negros como los tuyos? —el azabache solo asiente. Sí, bueno, Sakura no creería que simplemente se limitara a hablar—. ¿Su cabello? —Sasuke vuelve a suspirar.

—Creo que había quedado claro que me parezco demasiado a ella y…

Y ahí viene de nuevo, esa imagen que se amotina delante de él. La combinación del Sol, Sakura, su sonrisa y sus ojos.

Hay una mezcla de ternura en sus ojos prístinos. Algo que con esfuerzo ahora puede ignorar. O quizá no quiere. Quizá en realidad quiere que le mire así por la eternidad. Que dedicara cada una de esas sonrisas a él no como una deuda a pagar sino por _algo más._

—Sí, creo que eres idéntico a ella —algo más que se esconde detrás de la suavidad con la que suelta esas palabras, como si viajara a través del viento, a través de los recuerdos, a través de las memorias que Sasuke más atesora de su madre. Siendo delicada y respetuosa en partes iguales por la memoria de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoció pero que es parte de él.

¿Qué es lo que le sucede con ella últimamente?

¿Qué es eso que le da cosquillas en el pecho?

¿Qué son esas reflexiones profundas a cerca de ella y su sensibilidad ante las cosas más triviales sobre la vida?

Cuando está con ella se siente ligero. La forma en la que le sacaba de quicio, la forma en la que solía verla y enfadarse por solo ver en ella el reflejo de Minato, se va desvaneciendo. Lo cierto es que poco o nada ha pensado en él ahora.

—Mi madre tenía el cabello como el fuego —como si fuera una conversación ocasional, una conversación llevadera entre dos amigos de toda la vida, Sasuke continúa mirándola ahora que la ve tomar la palabra. Mirando como coloca las manos detrás de su espalda y camina con una ligereza como si flotara—. Recuerdo muy pocas cosas de ella pero lo que más amaba era eso: su cabello —la oye soltar una risa pequeña—. Pero solo pude heredar sus ojos. Es una lástima. Me hubiese encantado tener su cabello y…

—El tuyo es hermoso.

Inconsciente.

Consciente.

El aire incluso parece detenerse y de paso el corazón de Sakura también cuando Sasuke no solo suelta esas palabras, sino también lleva su mano a su cabello. Ahí donde todo es marea. Ahí donde el sonrojo nace a un costado sobre la piel de su mejilla.

¿Está jugando con ella o por qué…?

—¿Qu-qué dijiste? —cuando Sasuke se da cuenta de la naturalidad y del impulso de sus palabras es demasiado tarde para corregirlo. Aun así hace el magnífico poco esfuerzo para ocultarlo fatal cabe decir. No hay gritos, solo la patética respuesta que le da luego de sentirse expuesto.

—Na-Nada —pero aquella respuesta está lejos de ser suficiente para Sakura y él lo sabe. Lo sabe porque aunque su rostro esté rojo como un tomate, Sakura tiene la expresión que toda persona tiene cuando algo importante sucede. Algo así como cuando se presentó ante los ojos del mundo la invención del carruaje o del metal. Dios, ¡Ahora no va a sacársela de encima! ¡¿Es que es idiota?! ¡¿Qué le dio el valor para decir eso?! —. ¡Hey, estás muy cerca!

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Por favor!

Ah, tendría que haberlo sabido.

¡Es un imbécil!

¡¿Y por qué siente que ser imbécil es lo que mejor se le da ahora cada que está con ella?!

—¡Sasuke, por favor dilo de nuevo!

No lo puede creer. Enserio no lo puede creer. Esa situación es tan ridícula y de tal nimiedad que no debería ni siquiera afectarle. ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios siente que el corazón se le va a salir?!

—¡Tu cabello es horrendo!

Ah, se siente como si fueran dos niños aferrados al capricho, a la vida, y a la única necesidad de reírse hasta que el estómago les duela y no puedan más. 

Eso es lo que sucede luego de responderle aquello. Que Sakura se enfade, infle las mejillas y tironee de su cabello. Y que él en respuesta, pues es demasiado para su orgullo recibir algo así como un castigo de su parte, se sienta como un niño y empiece a perseguirla como si no tuvieran el tiempo medido y no tuvieran tanta prisa en realidad en volver con la manada.

Como dos niños que juegan a perseguirse entre los árboles.

Sakura no puede parar de reír.

Y él…Él finalmente está riéndose con ella.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame!

—¡Tu empezaste!

Atraparla casi en el aire y tomar su cintura con sus manos mientras ella en realidad pone poca fuerza de voluntad para zafarse de él porque, tiene que ser honesta, adora con el alma sentir sus manos sobre ella. Es como una sensación de protección o una sensación de solo sentir que se tocan, incluso si es producto de las cosquillas que le hace.

No miden el tiempo, no miden la distancia, no miden si tropiezan y terminan cayendo al piso, rodando un poco como dos niños que no quieren perder ante el otro.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Basta, me haces cosquillas!

—¡Entonces quédate quieta para que…!

¿Qué tan caprichoso puede ser el destino como para sentir, de nuevo, que el aire se detiene cuando se miran y se descubren con los ojos? Sakura podría morir ahí. Podría con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, en la garganta, en cada parte del cuerpo que quiera, y él también.

Siempre supo que el exótico color de ojos y su cabello serían un problema para él. Porque aunque nunca se lo ha dicho, incluso de niña, le pareció la criatura más bella que había pisado la tierra media. 

Y ese pensamiento no ha cambiado con los años, solo había creído que lo había sepultado y ocultado demasiado bien. Lo suficiente como para no dejarse llevar por él jamás. Pero ahora está ahí, él encima de ella, viendo como su cabello se combina con la marea verde del pasto.

Si Sakura supusiera el terror, lo apartaría. Tiene razones para hacerlo por lo acontecido hace apenas unas horas. Pero ahí está, con la respiración errática igual que él. Con los ojos brillosos, igual que él. Con el aliento entrecortado, igual que él.

—A-Ah, lo siento…—pero las palabras no alcanzan a ser formuladas cuando Sasuke acaricia su mejilla y la mira como si estuviese hechizado. Como si todas sus barreras se hubiesen deshabilitado mientras aproxima peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

Va a besarla.

Oh, Dios.

Enserio él va a…

—Pero miren nada más. Los dejamos solos un par de días y los encontramos así —Sobre lo de morir ahí, justo ahora Sakura parece replantearse el modo de hacerlo porque ahora quiere que la trague la tierra —. ¿Quieres, por favor, quitarte de encima de mi bella flor, Sasuke? La debes estar llenando con tu olor a perro —. Dios, eso es lo peor. ¡Quiere morir de pura vergüenza justo ahora!

Y mientras Suigetsu los ve con una mueca entre la molestia fingida y la diversión real, como pueden ambos se levantan a tropiezos y Sakura se siente particularmente habilidosa con una excepcional cualidad elástica para hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible.

—¡Princesa! —y detrás de él está Kiba, Neji y el resto de la manada. Si antes quería morir, ahora quiere que hacerlo con más prisa—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Y es que las cosas no podrían empeorar si tan solo Sasuke no sintiera la necesidad o los reflejos tan marcados ahora —luego de todo lo que han pasado— de levantar la mano a la altura del estómago de Sakura como si interpusiera una barrera. Como…si no quisiera que ahora cualquiera la tocase. 

Aquél acto instintivo, desde luego, hace que todos levanten las cejas, curiosos. Suigetsu, desde luego, no pierde la oportunidad de ser tan oportuno como solo él es.

—Eeehh, ¿Pero qué pasa aquí, Sasuke? ¿Ahora eres el guardia real de la Princesa? —Sasuke, dándose cuenta del reflejo de su brazo, inmediatamente hace que vuelva a su sitio. ¿Qué demonios? —. ¿Pasó algo en nuestra ausencia de lo que necesitemos enterarnos o…?

—¡Sasuke! —Interrumpiendo y nadie siendo incapaz de oponerse a la preocupación de Konan con respecto al azabache, es que nadie dice más una vez que el borrón de color azul corre a abrazar a Sasuke por breves segundos para luego montar la típica escena de la madre preocupada tomando por las mejillas al hijo rebelde e insensato—. Dios, ¿te encuentras bien? —Konan voltea a ver a Sakura, tomándola de la mano por impulso también—. Princesa ¿se encuentra bien? —Sakura se llena de ternura por el gesto, asintiendo.

—Qué exagerada —pero lejos de sentir la necesidad de emplear un tono molesto con ella, Sasuke responde suave para su tranquilidad, como si no quisiera hacer de menos su preocupación por los dos—. Estamos bien, Konan. Ya puedes soltarnos y…

—Sasuke —y como si los reencuentros no fueran a terminar pronto, Pain se planta delante de ellos aun si Konan sigue a lado de Sasuke—. ¿Algo que quieras explicarme sobre lo que pasó?

—Oh, Pain, cállate —sin embargo es Konan quien lo interrumpe causando una mezcla de diferentes reacciones, entre la risa y la estupefacción—. Ambos deben estar cansados, deja de molestarlos.

Y sin amonestaciones ni explicaciones que sean necesarias dar la noche cae. Y con ellos los sentimientos y los recuerdos vividos se asientan de tal forma que parece más fácil digerirlos estando solo. 

Sasuke siempre ha disfrutado de eso y aunque en ocasiones la soledad se siente demasiado aplastante, de la que ahora disfruta es diferente. Es como si la necesitara para pensar. Y con pensar en verdad esperaría que fueran otras cosas, no esas.

No ella.

Sakura.

Sakura sonriendo durante toda la tarde siendo la portavoz de todo lo que sucedió luego de que cayeran al río. Contando a su modo y obteniendo toda clase de reacciones. Ella siendo el centro de atención y el tema de conversación incluso durante la cena, con todos reunidos y sentados alrededor de la hoguera. Con demasiada enjundia como si realmente durante los momentos más críticos del relato no hubiesen sido los más peligrosos.

En ningún momento sintió la necesidad de intervenir pues todos parecían realmente ocupados en prestarle atención a ella.

Y entre todos, sobre todo él.

Con la luz del fuego reflejándose en sus ojos y la de Luna bañándole la espalda.

Y en una de tantas miradas lanzadas al aire, capturando sus ojos. Compartiendo segundos que parecen eternos. Provocando que Sakura pare su relato algunas veces porque las mejillas se le encienden y el nerviosismo ataca sus ojos y su lengua. Aún con todo eso Sasuke estuvo lejos de tener un pensamiento absurdo o de burla sobre ella. Al contrario, los tuvo todos a cerca de ella nada más.

De ella y la forma de su cabello.

De ella y el movimiento de sus pestañas.

De ella y a cerca de esas cosas que está comenzando a sentir.

—Veo que has estado cuidando muy bien de ella —Sasuke no se anima a mirar a Konan solo hasta pasados unos segundos en los que le ofrece, y él acepta cordialmente, un tazón de comida. No hace falta que se esconda demasiado, Konan siempre ha sido realmente buena en encontrarlo o acercase a él del modo que sea aunque ahora solo se haya apartado un poco de donde se encuentran los demás—. Y veo que ella ha cuidado muy bien de ti —dice señalando el vendaje improvisado en su brazo.

—Sí, bueno, se le da bien lo de vendar —relajado pareciera que no encuentra ofensivo reconocerlo. Es más, pareciera que trae el recuerdo a su mente con demasiada devoción.

—Ella te quiere —preparado o no para recibir esas palabras de ella, Sasuke solo calla, mirándola de reojo—. Te lo ha demostrado pero supongo que eso lo tienes más que claro.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?

—Es solo en caso de que se te olvide.

Como si pudiera.

Como si realmente pudiera ahora…dejar de pensar en ella y en sus sentimientos.

No puede apartar sus ojos de la sonrisa que Sakura le da a otros, y aunque quizá en otro momento estaría enfadado por ello, ahora solo…Solo quiere conservar eso para él. Esa imagen de ella en su estado más puro y genuino.

—Tienes miedo —Sasuke deja de mirar a Sakura recordando que no se encuentra solo y que es precisamente Konan quien está a su lado, la persona que tiene la capacidad de leer mentes y ver algo así como el aura de cualquier ser vivo además del corazón. Alguien con quien no puede ir en contra—. Tienes miedo de lo que comienzas a sentir por ella.

No responde. Y no es como si respondiendo igual pudiese decir algo que vaya en contra de lo que ella dice.

Y porque realmente está lidiando con ello ahora.

Está intento entender qué es todo eso que lo tiene así. Qué es eso que siente. Qué es lo que está mal con él.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvo seguro del rumbo de sus decisiones y siempre se mostró firme con ello y con todo lo que quería lograr. Pero llega Sakura y lo que tendría que ser un impulso para agilizar todos sus planes se siente como si lo estuviese hundiendo.

Hundiendo ¿En realidad es así?

No se siente realmente como si la vida se le estuviese acabando pero tampoco lo entiende del todo.

Lo único que entiende, ahora que Konan se ha ido y lo ha dejado solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos reflexivos, es que mientras más la mira, mientras más se ríe, mientras más atrapa sus ojos conectándose a los suyos, más ansioso se siente.

Como si estuviese hechizado.

Como si estuviese enamorado. 


	25. Ser inexperto es virtud

Sakura no es de las personas que están acostumbradas a recibir demasiada atención por lo que antes de los acontecimientos en los que ella, Sasuke y Naruto se vieran involucrados en verdad comenzaba a disfrutar de esos momentos en los que todos la veían. 

En un principio se sintió como dentro de un circo, de esos ambulantes que paraban de manera ocasional en el Reino para dar una temporada de espectáculo.

Sin embargo la situación actual la colocaba a ella siempre en el ojo de todos. Quizá porque era la única humana entre una manada de hombres-lobo. Era irónico y curioso que lejos de sentirse incómoda la mayoría de ellos la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Claro, personas como Karin, desde luego, nunca serían de su agrado pero no importaba. Sakura nunca había sido considerada realmente esencial para nada por lo que ahora se siente genuinamente parte de ellos incluso si es solo en ayudar a cortar los vegetales en el desayuno o para contar historias.

Los más pequeños, los niños, no paran de sonreírle y de pedirle un poco de su tiempo para jugar.

Sakura siente que debe distribuir sus horarios para poder consentir y consentirse también.

Los días felices a lado de Naruto, desde luego, son recuerdos irreemplazables pero saberse consciente de que se ha adaptado demasiado bien y rápido a esa vida salvaje con personas que son completamente diferentes a ella le hace sentir que en verdad está por encima de cualquier otro humano ahora.

Su sinceridad es genuina así como su sonrisa y cada gesto alegre que riega por todo el lugar.

—Pareces de buen humor —incluso ahora, que acompaña a Neji, o más bien él de ella, mientras llevan cada uno una caja de víveres y vegetales a la tienda que sirve como reserva, se encuentra tarareando una melodía de manera inconsciente.

—¿Se me nota? —Y cómo no, desde que ha regresado luce más radiante que nunca. 

Uno podría suponer cosas pero en las pocas horas transcurridas de la mañana siguiente a su reunión nadie se ha atrevido a preguntar realmente sobre por qué la Princesa luce tan alegre y por qué Sasuke luce más tolerante de lo usual. Lo normal sería estar viendo cómo se pelean hasta por el clima pero lucen demasiados normales.

No.

Normales no es la palabra.

Neji está seguro que una persona normal no se lanzaría miradas indiscretas con otra solo porque sí. Aunque cree que él es la persona menos indicada para juzgar lo que sucede pues aun ahora, si se ha ofrecido a ayudarla, no ha sido por un acto meramente solidario. Hay una razón por la que ha querido estar un momento a solas con ella.

—Ya está —orgullosa de su labor del día Sakura se seca un poco el sudor de la frente y sacude sus manos una vez que coloca la última caja de reserva sobre la columna ascendente donde se encuentras las demás. Neji desde luego que le ha ofrecido llevarlas todas él pero Sakura ha preferido hacerlo por sí misma pues ha amanecido con demasiada energía y alegría como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas—. Bien, ahora hay que volver y… —la hipersensibilidad de Sakura, descubierta apenas hace unos días por todo lo acontecido con Sasuke, se dispara cuando Neji la toma de la muñeca. No es un agarre fuerte pero tampoco es una caricia—. ¿Sucede algo?

Neji jura escuchar algo en las proximidades. Sus sentidos, desde luego, son más desarrollados que los de cualquier humano, pero lo ignora.

—Yo…Umm, quería que continuáramos la conversación que dejamos pendiente hace unos días —a Sakura le toma casi un minuto entender a lo que se refiere. Le hubiese tomado un poco más si no se hubiese concentrado en el rostro del muchacho, en la palidez de su piel y en las Lunas que tiene por ojos. Claro, ya recuerda—. ¿Qué es un Hyuga?

Sakura no puede simplemente ignorarlo así como no puede evitar sentir un poco de ternura por la manera en la que Neji luce desorientado cuando en su forma de lobo es una criatura fuerte e imponente, muy diferente a la imagen que le muestra ahora.

Inconscientemente piensa en Sasuke. En realidad piensa en todos ellos. En como son criaturas excepcionales y poderosas pero cuando se trata de temas delicados como ese, lucen como cachorros.

Suelta una risita y es inevitable llevar su mano y palmear su cabello como si fuera un niño bueno.

Neji, de nuevo, oye algo crujir a una distancia muy prudente pero de nuevo pasa de ello, concentrándose en Sakura.

—Los Hyuga son una familia que existe desde hace generaciones en el país del Fuego. Son nuestros vecinos y nuestros aliados en Konoha —la Princesa aparta la mano de su cabello y pinta un semblante un poco más serio—. Al parecer tú perteneces a ellos —Neji frunce el ceño. No está molesto, simplemente no entiende—. Los Hyuga tienen un distintivo muy particular. Ellos…

—Tienen los ojos grises —Sakura engrandece los ojos. No recuerda haber comentado algo sobre ello antes—. ¿Cómo lo sé? Solo, ummm… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tengo algunos sueños? —a partir de ahí Neji se encarga de contarle sobre ellos. Y se embarcan tanto en el tema que deciden pasar a sentarse sobre el pasto y la tierra, apoyando las espaldas sobre un tronco hueco e inmenso. Es un poco más de medio día y estando así Sakura se siente en calidad de amiga y confidente. Y la sensación le agrada. Neji es agradable. Temible cuando se enfada pero es un chico amable y muy tratable a diferencia de…cierta persona—. Lo que dijo tu prometido fue…

—No es mi prometido —rectifica de inmediato—. Él también es un Hyuga solo que… —¿Cómo ponerlo en palabras sin que suene terrible? ¿O simplemente decirlo como debe ser?—. No representó una sorpresa para mi hermano y para mí el día que tuvimos consciencia de ello. Sin embargo nunca dijimos nada —hace una pausa, dejando salir aire con pesadez—. Creímos que un día Sai nos lo diría por su propia voluntad pero… —cuando voltea Neji está demasiado cerca, tanto como para hacer que retroceda un poco debido a la cercanía. Puede que él no se de cuenta, pues posee ciertos hábitos que no puede juzgar, pero algo como el espacio personal es algo que definitivamente ninguno de ellos respecta o mide.

—¿Soy un Hyuga entonces? ¿Es como dices?

Se ve a simple vista. 

Cualquiera que pusiera a Hinata a un lado de Neji no tendría dudas sobre ello. 

Son como dos gotas de agua. 

El problema está es que a Sakura le falta información sobre los por qué. Por qué es que Neji está con una manada de hombres-lobo y Hinata es una Princesa. ¿Eso quiere decir que ella también tiene ascendencia mágica? Lo habría escuchado de Naruto. Se habrían dado cuenta. Aquello no tiene sentido.

Hay demasiados espacios aún como para ser llenados prontos.

—¿No tienes algún recuerdo que pueda ayudarnos a entender? —Ahora es ella quien se arrima como si hubiese olvidado el hecho anterior a cerca de la cercanía—. ¿Algo que nos dé una idea sobre cómo es que te separaste de tu hermana en el pasado? —Neji había mencionado algo de una emboscada. Sakura rápidamente asocia el Bosque de Piedra y confirma la teoría del único niño que ha podido salir de ahí ileso—. Eso explicaría por qué te separaste de ellos —un derrumbe, un ataque, la mano de Neji aferrada a una pequeña Hinata. Y luego nada. Separados y arrancados de raíz uno del otro.

Es probable que Hinata haya sido encontrada por algún campesino y Neji simplemente se hubiese delegado al bosque. A ser devorado por este hasta ser encontrado por Pain pero ¿Y Sai? ¿En qué momento es que él toma el lugar del hijo mayor? ¿En qué momento de la historia aparece? ¿Cómo es que llega a los Hyuga?

—¿Lo conoces de hace mucho?

—¿Eh?

—A ese caballero.

Hablar de Sai es una mezcla de tristeza e incomprensión en partes iguales. 

Su primer recuerdo de él es de cuando tenían algo cerca de cuatro años. Al ser uno de los herederos del reino vecino era casi obligación que se conocieran para que en un futuro pudieran reforzar las alianzas entre sus dos pueblos a través del matrimonio cosa que para Sai nunca se sintió como una realmente pues en verdad había terminado por enamorarse de ella.

En Sakura era distinto.

Muy, muy pero muy distinto.

—Nos comprometimos hace años pero hasta hace unas pocas semanas tuve deseos de disolver tal compromiso —Neji la mira curioso. Realmente no recuerda haber tenido una conversación distinta y tan larga con nadie más de la manada. Se siente demasiado bien el poder escuchar a alguien que no sea su propia consciencia.

—¿Entonces por qué apareció de nuevo diciendo que…?

—Porque lo lastimé —Sakura suspira, entristecida y con cierto aire de culpa—. Le dije que mi corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más.

A Neji le basta esa confesión para entender de inmediato. Así mismo como para fruncir el ceño y enfadarse un poco.

—¿Sabes? No entiendo qué vez en Sasuke. Él no es una buena persona, Princesa —Sakura le sostiene la mirada entre sorprendida y entristecida—. No lo digo porque no lo tolere. He convivido con él demasiado tiempo para saber qué clase de persona es. Él oculta demasiadas cosas pero últimamente…

—¿Últimamente...? —Neji se queda callado de pronto y la pelirrosa en lugar de sentir que ha avanzado un escalón, siente que ha retrocedido dos—. Neji. ¿Es algo que tenga que ver conmigo? 

¿Por qué le pregunta eso? Ciertamente podría ser cualquier cosa. Sin embargo hay demasiada historia ya, y demasiados antecedentes como para Sakura sospechar que es algo sobre ella. Sasuke no se mostraría tan intenso y no se cabrearía demasiado si no fuera por cosas de esa índole. Y siempre se trata de algo que la compromete a ella.

Y está cansándose. Cansándose de solo especular y no obtener ni siquiera una pista.

—No lo sé. Lo siento —pero no lo culpa. Sakura no quiere derramar su ansiedad en él. Neji ahora tiene demasiados pensamientos como para hacer que lidie con los suyos. Aun así sabe que es gentil de su parte cuando añade lo siguiente—. Él también sabía lo de que soy un Hyuga ¿recuerdas? Son demasiadas cosas que sabe de todos.

—Pero…¿Cómo se enteró?

—Por eso no debes acercarte mucho a él.

 _Si tan solo fuera fácil,_ piensa, haciendo una expresión llena de pena, nerviosismo y algo de culpa. Si bien han sucedido muchas cosas entre ellos recientemente, no puede omitir la sensación de saber que Sasuke le miente ocasionalmente y que le oculta algo. No es tan fácil además de que ahora se ha sumado la carga emocional. Sabe que no debería mezclar ambas cosas pero no puede evitarlo. No puede evitar no pensar en él.

Así como también no puede evitar sentir que una parte de ella está cerca de él porque de verdad le interesa saber más.

¿Qué oculta?

¿Qué pesadillas tiene?

¿Qué fantasmas lo atormentan?

Hay tanto de Sasuke que quiere saber así como Neji quiere saber tanto de Hinata ahora.

Si está siendo inoportuno o no, no se da cuenta de ello pues lo único que hace es llenar a Sakura de preguntas inocentes y sinceras como si fuera un niño al que recientemente le han explicado algo sobre las estrellas y los mares infinitos escarchados de hielo en los más alejados confines del mundo.

—¿Puedes hablarme de ella? ¿De…?

—Hinata —embaucada a relatarle todo de la manera más alegre posible, Sakura se gira un poco, quedando casi frente a él, preparada para comenzar—. Ella es idéntica a ti, excepto por el cabello —tocándolo solo con la punta de sus dedos, Neji retrocede solo un poquito debido al gesto sorpresivo pero finalmente lo acepta—. El de Hinata es de un precioso negro azabache que cuando lo baña la Luna tiene tonalidades azules —el semblante de Neji parece demostrar que en verdad hace un esfuerzo por imaginársela—. Mi hermano está enamorado de ella —gesto que desaparece al instante cuando oye eso y que a Sakura le da risa—. Descuida, él es muy respetuoso. Jamás le haría daño.

—Ya veo.

—Aunque hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Hinata no te recuerda? —Neji baja el rostro, ensombrecido.

—Quizá fui fácil de olvidar.

No puede prolongarlo más, así como no puede seguir permitiendo que tanto Neji y ella vivan con la duda sobre la verdad de los Hyuga. Si hay algo que Sakura detesta es la tristeza en los corazones y rostros de las personas. Y aunque Neji no es justamente muy expresivo, toda su aura da la impresión de que justo ahora lo está. Desde sus pestañas alicaídas hacia la mueca de los labios torcida.

No debe ser fácil para él, desde luego. 

Enterarse de ese modo y saber que no solo fue separado de alguien a quien quiso sino que también hay una persona que ocupa su lugar. No puede evitar que la sensación de sentirse angustiado y rechazado lo llenen en partes iguales.

—Quizá ese caballero es mejor hermano que yo para…

—Basta. No digas esas cosas —con el entusiasmo a tope Sakura se pone de pie, sacudiéndose las manos primero para luego extenderlas a él, como si en verdad Neji necesitase tomarlas para poder levantarse—. Averigüémoslo juntos. Somos amigos ya ¿no es así?

—¿Amigos? —Sakura asiente envuelta en una sonrisa—. Pero ¿qué hay de Sasuke?

—¿Qué hay con él? —una risa cantarina acompaña a Sakura cuando es ella quien toma la iniciativa de sujetar de los antebrazos al joven lobo y lo levanta como si pusiera toda su fuerza y su empeño en moverlo hacia arriba—. Es mi decisión ayudar a quien quiera, y ahora mismo quiero ayudarte a ti. Se lo dije a él hace unos días: No estás solo.

Si Neji o Sakura alcanzaron a escuchar un sonido proveniente de cerca de ellos, lo olvidaron. Más que nada por la sorpresa. La sorpresa acompañada de torpeza al tropezarse con él y a su vez tirar de su brazo para sujetarse, y el impulso de Neji de sostenerla para que no tocase el suelo.

Si Neji o Sakura alcanzaron a escuchar un sonido más fuerte al anterior, como al de madera romperse, lo olvidaron enserio.

* * *

—¡Wow, wow! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Oh, por Dios. 

Que ni hable. 

Enserio. 

Que no lo haga porque va a tumbarle los dientes a él y a cuanto se le atraviese justo ahora.

No lo tolera. Enserio que no.

¿Qué demonios hace Sakura con Neji desde temprano? Lo que es más ¿Qué hace con él apartado de todos? No. Esa tampoco es la cuestión. ¡¿Qué hacía él en primer lugar espiándolos?!

¿Quiere volverlo loco? Lo está logrando. Enserio que sí. Lo está volviendo loco a su ridícula manera egoísta pero es que… ¿Qué le pasa? Enserio ¿Qué le pasa? Es decir, levantarse menos malhumorado de lo usual tendría que ser algo bueno. 

Cree que todos ahí lo habrían notado. A Sasuke y la ausencia de su particular humor ácido y su genio insoportable hasta porque la sopa no está lo suficientemente caliente tanto como para que su lengua se desprenda de un sorbo.

A Sasuke y su siempre horroroso temperamento acerca de que la comida es rancia, o pasada, o le falta sal, o le falta consistencia.

Pero no.

No es que hubiese amanecido cantándole a las avecillas pero estaba más…ordinario que otros días. Como si no matara a una mosca.

—Domado está el lobo —habría dicho Suigetsu durante el desayuno, llevándose un huevo hervido a la boca mientras un par más de chicos de la manada le seguían la corriente solo un poco. Entonces Sasuke les devolvería la mirada y aquellos a espaldas del albino temblarían de miedo y esperarían su castigo. Pero no. Era como estar presenciando el nacimiento de _Sasuke, el blando_. Sasuke el _yo-no-me-enojo-por-tonterías_. O simplemente es que no tenía ganas de nada.

Se sentía bien, a decir verdad.

Disminuir su constante pelea con la vida desde que abría un ojo se sentía…agradable.

Lo que no se sintió agradable para nada fue ver a Sakura ofrecerse a ayudar a Neji con las cajas de reserva de comida. A Sasuke casi se le atora la semilla de un dátil seco en la garganta. _¿Pero qué haces, debilucha?_ , quiso decir con su siempre insoportable tono de voz pero ¿qué ocasionaría? Que Sakura lo hiciera con más ganas y además le sacase la lengua delante de todos como una niña. Sí, bueno, daría algo a cambio de ese gesto tierno si…¡No!

No recuerda ni siquiera el momento en el que se escabulló y los siguió.

Ojalá su memoria fuera una máquina de la que pudiera tener control para así decidir con qué recuerdos quedarse y con cuáles no.

Sakura tocando el cabello de Neji.

Sakura y Neji riendo.

Neji acercándose a ella.

Sakura y Neji tropezando y cayendo…muy cerca.

—¡Ey! No descargues en nosotros tu mal humor ¿quieres? —de todas las personas a las que quisiera escuchar, Suigetsu es su persona menos favorita ahora. Sin embargo parece ser uno de los pocos que en verdad no pasan a su lado sin temblar como avecillas. Es insoportable pero muy directo y ni siquiera lo hace temblar—. Bien, muérete de coraje pero al menos ¿puedes decirme a mí que es lo que te pasa? —Sasuke golpea su hombro cuando pasa de él bruscamente, yendo a sentarse lejos a la sombra de un árbol—. Dios. Enserio. No entiendo cómo es que mi bella flor te aguanta. La admiro por eso —pero cuando la menciona, incluso si es con ese absurdo sobrenombre que tampoco le agrada que Suigetsu le haya dado, todo cae por su propio peso. Y Suigetsu lo nota de inmediato—. Ah. Claro. Ya veo por qué estás molesto —el tono con el que lo dice es molesto. Como si se burlara. Pero Suigetsu está lejos de sentirse mal por Sasuke. Sabe que lo que hace es una rabieta y le causa muchísima diversión ser él quien añada más leña al fuego—. Es por ella.

—Cierra la boca —Suigetsu, en cambio, ensancha más la sonrisa sardónica. Ah, enserio es muy divertido molestarlo.

—Así que es por mi bella flor que estás así. ¿Sucedió algo?

—¿Qué te importa? —aun retirándole la mirada se suscita una reacción y una situación nueva para Suigetsu. Algo como para comparar el comportamiento de Sasuke con un niño pequeño—. Y deja de llamarla con ese absurdo nombre. Ella no es tuya.

—¿Y tuya sí? —antes de que pueda contestarle con un insulto, Konan aparece ofreciendo un tazón de frutas solo que esta vez Sasuke sí rechaza, volteando a mirar a otro lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —al no recibir respuesta de él mira a Suigetsu quien solo levanta los hombros y en silencio señala con los ojos a Sasuke—. ¿Y la Princesa? ¿En dónde está? Creí que estaría contigo —Sasuke suelta una risita irónica ante eso último. Siente en la punta de la lengua palabras filosas y venenosas que quiere dejar salir pero lo piensa demasiado dándole tiempo a Neji y a Sakura aparecer de nuevo.

Demasiado juntos.

Demasiado todo.

Y…¿Ese es un sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura?

Afortunadamente hay un ser un poco más cuerdo y sensato que él —y lo suficientemente fuerte y entrometido— para detener con anticipación su arranque de pararse e ir sobre Neji. Suigetsu lo nota más rápido que Konan y por consiguiente es quien le aprieta el hombro con demasiada fuerza, provocándole un quejido pero principalmente parándolo.

Él también puede hacer miradas de témpano, y justo ahora le da una a Sasuke antes de cambiar la expresión y mirar hacia el frente, evitando que se provoque ahí una pelea innecesaria.

—Oh _, mi bella flor,_ justo estaba preguntándome en donde te habías metido —fingiendo bastante bien Suigetsu le da una última mirada de escarmiento a Sasuke antes de acercase a Sakura y a Neji quien de igual manera se aproximan, ahorrándole medio camino—. No sabía que ahora fueran grandes amigos —queriendo buscar la respuesta por sí mismo pero también consciente de que Sasuke está a unos pasos, lo afronta de todos modos.

—¿Eh? —Sakura, quien es lenta para captar ese tipo de indirectas, reacciona demasiado tarde, sonrojándose. No lo sabe y no lo ve pero Sasuke está apretando los puños secretamente debido a ello—. ¡N-No es lo que piensan! ¡Neji y yo estábamos…!

—Charlando —y esa mano en su hombro solo hace que Sasuke quiera arrancarle la cabeza—. Somos amigos ¿no?

—Eh, sí…

No lo entiende.

Ni Sakura ni él entienden lo que les sucede.

Ella no entiende por qué Sasuke se pone de pie y pasa de todos con demasiada prisa y demasiado enojo.

Él no entiende por qué se siente de ese modo. Y por qué simplemente ha decidido moverse de ahí sin esperar opiniones.

El coraje se le ha subido a la cabeza y recorre todo su cuerpo que incluso siente las manos calientes. Y no, no es la magia del fuego que corre dentro de él. Es otra cosa. Se siente afiebrado, frenético, enojado. Qué demonios…Enserio, ¿Qué está mal con él ahora que…?

Sasuke se pone alerta, pues sus sentidos siempre serán más desarrollados ante el peligro, cuando luego de caminar varios minutos lejos del campamento oye pisadas.

—¿Saku…? —de inmediato se paraliza. 

Desde luego no tendría por qué si no tuviera esa sensación de tensión ahora a partir de que siente como han cambiado las cosas. 

Si alguna vez sintió temor ante la presencia de Madara fueron las veces en las que apenas podía sostenerle la mirada, hace años. Principalmente la vez en la que lo conoció.

De resto, con el paso del tiempo, dejó de temerle.

Eran muy parecidos en cuanto estándares de venganza y rencor, además de que no tendría por qué temerle al hombre que le contó todo a cerca de su padre y del Rey. Quizá no lo crío como Pain pero a pesar de siempre estar en las sombras, ha seguido su crecimiento desde lejos. Y es obvio que nadie habría alimentado ni lo había engendrado tan bien como él.

Hablar de este tipo cosas con Pain no tenía sentido. Su vocación, a pesar de ser un feroz combatiente, su líder, y la persona que lo crió, era más de hacer justicia por medios más nobles. Si Pain pudiera evitaría las confrontaciones de ser posible lo cual a Sasuke siempre le pareció absurdo sabiendo que tenía dentro suyo un poder inimaginable para poder someter a cualquiera.

—Tener poder no significa ser cruel ni someter a las demás personas ante mí —diría un Pain mucho más joven con él entre las piernas, en medio del río mientras tallaba su mejilla enrojecida, sucia y raspada por haber peleado con un miembro un poco mayor que Sasuke solo por una discusión absurda.

Konan sería la que los encontraría y Pain sería quien los separaría.

Pensar en Pain ahora no tiene relevancia.

Porque quien tiene frente a él ahora es Madara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, serio. Recomponiendo su actitud usual y dejando de tener un semblante asombrado por verlo ahí.

—Oh, ya veo que no te alegra verme —su voz sigue siendo demasiado grave, y aunque impone y siempre busca empequeñecer a sus contrarios, Sasuke está ya demasiado acostumbrado a ella. Él también tiene una presencia que impone, incluso si es ante un hombre que le dobla la edad.

—Acordamos no vernos cerca de la manada —aclara, punzante. Madara no debería sorprenderse de la voz al filo y un tanto agresiva con la que responde de no ser porque gracias a Kabuto tiene noción de lo que ha acontecido hace unos días. No está ahí, desde luego, como parte de una visita cordial aunque para fingir es bastante bueno. Está ahí para presionar y advertir implícitamente.

Además le resulta demasiado beneficioso que Sasuke ni siquiera lo esperase llegar.

—Sí, acordamos, pero hace mucho que no te reportas —Sasuke deja entrever, aunque sea por breves segundos una abertura a la duda, pero rápidamente se controla.

—Creí que Kabuto se ocuparía de eso. Quiero decir, tú lo enviaste ¿no es así? —pero él también puede jugar ese juego de las mentiras y verdades a medias. Y ese es un hábito que justamente aprendió de él. Sasuke no se va a quedar con la duda ni con las manos abiertas esperando que esas respuestas caigan del cielo.

—Yo no envié a nadie. Él actuó por su cuenta, y ya me ocupé de castigarlo —no quiere preguntar más. 

No porque no crea que sea mentira lo que dice pues hace mucho tiempo fue espectador de los abusos a Kabuto por no ser lo que esperaba. No recuerda si quiera que ambos hayan sido presentados apropiadamente como para que en un futuro fuesen amigos o aliados. Si Kabuto estaba con Madara, Sasuke siempre desconoció las razones. Alguna vez pensó que era un acto involuntario o hasta noble.

Es decir, Madara jamás le ha levantado una mano a él. Caso distinto con Kabuto.

Siempre que fallaba en algo, era reprendido.

No dudaba que ahora también hubiese pagado caro su imprudencia, de ser cierta en primer lugar.

—Eso espero. Me causó muchísimos problemas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Sasuke voltea, confundido—. La lengua de Kabuto es venenosa y muy suelta —el azabache no pasa por alto el comentario sintiendo una ligera desconfianza y advertencia en su voz. A los ojos de Kabuto podría haberse malinterpretado el hecho de que Sasuke mostrase, aun sin saber que se trataba de él, preocupación por Sakura.

Es decir, él era parte de esos ladrones. Había visto todo y ciertamente Sasuke no había sentido que su propio coraje e impulso fuese una actuación. Seguramente tan pronto volvió con Madara le contó sobre ello.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Yo creo que sí. Dijo algo como que te mostraste muy al pendiente de los Príncipes —Sasuke vuelve a mirarlo, encarándolo. No flaquea en ningún momento pero hay una sensación pesada en su pecho cuando se da cuenta de que él tampoco está siendo sincero ni siquiera consigo mismo. Sasuke mismo se sintió así, y aquello no pertenecía a sus planes, había sido por impulso.

Pero esa no es una respuesta que pueda decir arbitrariamente y mucho menos en frente de Madara.

No puede simplemente decirle eso porque sería contraproducente aunque… ¿realmente importa? ¿Por qué siente que incluso debe tener cuidado con las palabras que dice ahora?

—También me contó que apareció el hijo de Minato — _“Naruto_ ”, piensa inmediatamente como si ese hecho fuera aún más peligroso de nombrar. Aun así siente que no tiene sentido ocultarlo pues se nota que Madara ya está al tanto de muchas cosas gracias a Kabuto aunque seguramente no de todo.

—Sí. Y también otro caballero estaba con él —pensar en el otro azabache, sin embargo, no le sabe como si fuera difícil. Es más, pareciera que el solo pensamiento de él acompañado de la estupidez cometida al apuntar con su arma a Sakura supusiera un coraje interno que se esparce como el dolor de una herida. De él no tiene cuidado en mencionarlo—. Su nombre era Sai. El hijo de los Hyuga, aparentemente —Madara aguarda un silencio prolongado lo suficientemente sospechoso como para que Sasuke lo mire de refilón y añada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le conoces?

Es decir, el hecho de que Sasuke supiera acerca de los Hyuga fue un mero error. Además de que solo un ciego no notaría que el parecido entre la hija menor y el hijo mayor fuera demasiado notorio. Además desde siempre ha sido un explorador solitario nato. Pasó un tiempo en el que se dedicaba a obtener cualquier información proveniente de Konoha y que fuera de relevancia para él por sí solo.

Los Hyuga tenían una característica que los distinguía de otras familias reales y ese rasgo eran sus ojos.

—Nada. Solo que no esperaba que te los toparas tan pronto. Quiero decir, no me informaste sobre la chica.

—No había nada qué informar. Sakura vino a mí por su propio pie —Madara lo mira solo un momento, comenzando a caminar alrededor como si fisgoneara en el aire—. Eventualmente decidí que sería buena idea tenerla cerca.

—Y decidiste bien. Mientras más tiempo pases con ella más confiará en ti, y más te acercará a Minato —No sabe por qué pero que Madara le diga lo obvio y aun así lo enfatice le sabe mal. De todos modos Sasuke no hace muestra de ello en ningún momento pues a fin de cuentas el hombre no está diciendo algo nuevo. Algo que no haya pensado él con anterioridad—. ¿Por qué no los mataste? —Sin embargo no puede evitar estremecerse con esa pregunta.

Y no sabe por qué pero de nuevo siente algo incorrecto en ello. Una sensación abrumadora similar a la que sintió cuando gracias a Naruto se percató de que estaba amenazando a Sakura con la extensión de sus garras en la cueva, minutos antes de que despertara.

No tiene sentido.

No tiene por qué sentir piedad o preocupación por ella.

Preocupación.

Su mente está jugando sucio pero no se da cuenta de ello. Lo único en lo que piensa es que todo en él se calienta de nuevo cuando la imagen de Sakura y Neji se atraviesa en su mente. ¿Preocupación? ¿Cuál? Lo único que siente ahora es una molestia desmesurada. Una ira incontenible. Una paciencia inexistente.

Las palabras que surgen de su garganta son producto de ello.

—¿Y hacer que Minato no presencie en primera fila cómo lo hago? Quiero que él lo vea —hace una pausa y la sobriedad de su mirada hace que Madara lo tome enserio. Sasuke también lo siente así aunque no se dé cuenta realmente que es el enojo hablando por sí solo—. Quiero que vea cuando los mate a los dos —a Madara no le quedan dudas al respecto del momento en el que Sasuke profundiza la voz, lo cual le satisface silenciosamente.

—Esa me parece una idea excelente pero ¿Qué hay de la Princesa?

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Quiero suponer que su reencuentro está ligado a lo que quieres lograr a través de ella. Fue demasiada suerte que te la toparas de nuevo. Podría servirnos. Llegar a Minato más rápido.

—Ya consideré eso —responde de inmediato y enserio es como si hubiese retrocedido al punto de partida. Al día cero en el que encontró a Sakura a punto de ser devorada por las llamas o por las fauces de un lobo salvaje, observando cómo lucía. Observando su debilidad. Odiando cada rastro y cada gesto que era tan similar a Minato.

Odiando desde su cara hasta sus ojos así como la primera vez. La vez en la que ató cabos y dedujo hija de quién era.

—No esperaba menos de ti —Madara hace una pausa como si evaluara sus siguientes palabras. No es tonto, desde luego. Y aunque queda manifestado que lo que emerge de Sasuke ahora son palabras fuertes engendradas por malos pensamiento, sabe que hay algo más. Lo conoce. Sabe cómo es. Cómo se comporta y cómo es así de influenciable. A él no le costó mucho hacerse de su fragilidad y convencerlo de muchas cosas. Ahora solo quiere reforzar todo eso —. Haz que se someta a ti. Sedúcela. Eres bueno en eso.

¿Qué es bueno en eso?

Lo que es bueno para auto sabotearlo es su capacidad de recordar. O de traer memorias innecesarias a su mente ahora.

¿Por qué lo hace de forma involuntaria? ¿Qué tiene Sakura que a pesar de que su enfado actual es por ella piense en lo sucedido hace unos días? ¿Es culpa de ella o es culpa de él?

—¿Pasa algo? De repente te quedaste callado —pregunta Madara mirándolo con circunstancia a lo que Sasuke solo responde serio.

—Solo pensaba.

En ella.

En su cercanía.

En los días pasados estando solos.

En la lluvia.

En la tierra bajos sus pies.

En el calor de una hoguera y de sus cuerpos en cercanía.

Pero la mente engaña y traiciona, y lo que le haría detenerse de pensar en cosas negativas se desvanece de nuevo con las imágenes de Sakura y Neji.

—Siempre se es astuto y sagaz hasta que uno se entromete con aquello que angustia a cualquier hombre —Sasuke lo mira, curioso—. Una mujer. Y enserio espero que ese no sea tu caso —Madara alarga la última palabra como si quisiera prolongar la sensitiva necesidad de darle una advertencia silenciosa.

Una advertencia que sabe y se siente como una solo porque Sasuke siente a qué y a quién se refiere.

Si no sintiera nada, si de verdad Sakura no significara nada, ¿qué respondería? ¿Se sometería? ¿Tardaría menos tiempo en responder?

—Solo la estoy usando. Sakura no representa nada para mí.

—¿Y por ello debes llamarla por su nombre? —No va a caer. Madara no va a provocar que caiga. Porque, se supone, no existe nada. No va a caer en su juego mental.

—Tengo que hacer que confíe en mí. ¿Cómo se supone que la llame entonces?

Sasuke sabe jugar sus cartas además de que también posee —al menos hasta el momento— un control de sus emociones cuando está en presencia de él. Igual no puede permitirse ser frágil o débil ante nadie pero desde que Madara se siente como una presencia que impone, juzga y castiga, le ha parecido mejor saber usar las cosas a su favor.

Y Madara también siente que debe medir sus palabras para seguir conservando su fuerza y lo que Sasuke representa ejerciendo su papel.

Lo necesita, después de todo.

No puede solo prescindir de él ahora pero debe mantenerlo al margen.

—Tienes razón, mi error —y no está de más, de vez en cuando, dejarle sentir que gana una batalla para así él pueda ganar la guerra cuando sea momento.

—Ya que estás aquí, quisiera un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—¿Qué tan rápido puedes conseguirme un par de oídos y ojos en Konoha? —de nuevo es el coraje tomando posesión de sus palabras. O quizá no. Quizá ha estado dándole vueltas al asunto de tener un canal directo en el hogar de Sakura desde que Naruto se comprometió, inútilmente cabe decir, a obtener las pruebas necesarias para desmentir el hecho de que su padre es un asesino.

Sasuke nunca sopesó una realidad distinta.

Creció y vivió con ello siempre por lo que escuchar a Naruto defender a ese hombre le supuso asco.

¿Entonces por qué siente que necesita tener vigilado todo lo que hace?

Para este momento Naruto ya debe estar en Konoha, y sinceramente no le importa, o eso cree, lo que sea que esté haciendo ni lo mucho que se esté esforzando por encontrar algo que pruebe la inocencia de su padre. Pero…está intranquilo.

Desde su discusión con él y ahora el tema de Sakura, se siente desconectado.

—¿Un espía?

—Necesito saber todo lo que hace el Rey —y sobre todo ahora. Ahora que Naruto ha regresado—. A qué hora se levanta, qué alimentos consume, a qué hora se duerme, quien lo visita. Quiero saberlo absolutamente todo.

—¿Alguna razón en especial? —Sasuke voltea a ver a Madara con un vacío en los ojos. Como si de verdad la realidad fuera que, en ese momento, Sakura enserio no le importa, lo que podría ser verdad si se basa en todo lo que está sintiendo.

—Sakura adora a su padre. Quiere tener una coartada si en el futuro las cosas se ponen difíciles y prescinda de ella.

—Enserio la odias, ¿no? —Sasuke no responde. De hecho no sabe qué responder. No es un sí absoluto pero tampoco un no. Justo ahora solo está pensando en él. En él como siempre debió ser—. Se te ve en la cara justo ahora. Aunque podría ser otra cosa por la que estás así.

—¿Puedes o no?

—Te conseguiré más que un espía.

* * *

No ha podido conciliar el sueño correctamente y ni siquiera puede decir que sea porque aún no se acostumbra a las extrañas posiciones que adopta —pues Nero sigue queriendo meterse a su carpa para dormir con ella— durante la noche.

Sakura sabe perfectamente que su mayor mal —al menos en lo que anímicamente se refiere— es Sasuke. Y no puede permitirse sentirse así cada que él hace o dice algo. Pero es muy complicado ahora que tienen precedentes…íntimos.

Apenas ayer en la mañana todo seguía con normalidad.

Todo comenzó cuando regresó de su conversación con Neji en el bosque.

¿Los había visto?

De ser así ¿Neji no tiene una conexión ligada a todos los demás como para sentir qué miembro está alrededor?

Pero aún si Sasuke los vio, ellos no estaban haciendo nada indebido. Lo que es más ¿Qué le importa a ella si sabe que no hizo nada malo?

—Ah, me estoy volviendo loca —dice sopesando el tremendo dolor de cabeza con el que ha amanecido. Nero, a su lado, mueve la cola levemente mientras le da un par de lamidas en la barbilla como si buscara animarla—. Qué lindo chico. ¿Quién es un buen chico?

No puede desanimarse. No puede permitir que cualquier cosa que suceda con Sasuke le afecte. Aunque una parte de haber amanecido con los ánimos decaídos son solo producto de ello. La otra parte es que extraña su hogar. Extraña a su familia. La presencia de Naruto apenas hace unos días no se desvanece con nada. La amabilidad en sus ojos, la calidez y la protección de sus manos. Extraña eso. El calor del hogar.

Así que eso, acompañado de la fría indiferencia de Sasuke durante el resto del día de ayer hasta la cena, la tienen así.

No debería, se repite.

Tampoco es como que aquello sea un hábito nuevo adoptado por él. Siempre ha sido así de seco y frío pero…creía que —al menos en los pasados días— se habían acercado. Que algo comenzaba a entibiar su corazón. Que sus impulsos estaban cediendo y naciendo de una voluntad de estar con ella, no solo por cotidianidad.

—Hombres… —suelta en un suspiro mezclado de irritabilidad y de tristeza.

¿Por qué no podía ser como Neji, por ejemplo?, piensa luego de soltar ese comentario de manera escueta y cansada. ¿Por qué Sasuke tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Tan…todo?

Ah, basta.

No puede pasarse toda la mañana pensando en que hizo mal y lo hizo enfadar de alguna forma. Si no quiere hablarle, está bien. Está acostumbrada. Además, no todo debería centrarse en Sasuke, ¿No es así? No puede permitir que su día comience de esa manera sintiéndose frustrada por no saber qué es lo que le sucede o por sentir que debe complacerlo en todo.

Aunque tiene que admitir que una muy pequeña parte de ella se sintió realmente bien al verlo enfadarse por lo que ella, suponía, parecían ser celos.

Pensar en eso, de igual forma, no le deja un buen sabor.

—Buenos días, bella flor —personas como Suigetsu, por ejemplo, le alegran el día. Si bien en un principio creyó que estaba siendo muy confianzudo ahora no puede opinar lo mismo. Es una chica después de todo, y se siente bien que te lancen halagos de vez en cuando—. ¿Desayuno?

—Gracias —dice tomando la brillante manzana roja que le ofrece, dándole el primer mordisco—. ¿En dónde están los demás? —A Sakura le toma como medio segundo, luego de una mirada rápida, darse cuenta que la mayoría de los miembros se encuentran ausentes lo cual le extraña—. No los veo por ningún lado. ¿Es día de cacería? —el de ojos malva niega mordiendo con menos delicadeza su respectiva manzana mientras la acompaña cerca de donde las mujeres preparan los alimentos.

—Algunos andan por ahí explorando pero la mayoría están en la cascada —Sakura pasa ese último pedazo de manzana con dificultad.

—¿La cascada?

—Siempre nos asentamos en distintos lugares que ya hemos explorado y siempre que venimos a este lado solemos hacerlo por la cascada que hay a un par de metros del campamento —hace una pausa, riéndose—. Es… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Divertirse? Aunque Pain lo odia.

—¿No le gusta el agua? —Suigetsu se atraganta, carcajeándose.

—Más bien es alérgico a la alegría.

—Te oí —Ahora es Sakura quien se atraganta, pasando con mucha dificultad esa mordida mientras Pain se manifiesta a su lado. Suigetsu, lejos por escandalizarse, solo se ríe más—. ¿Qué tal vas con lo que te pedí? —Dirigiéndose únicamente al albino en ello, este solo devuelve el gesto con un cabeceo que para Sakura no significa nada pero que tampoco hace mucho interés en saber—. Si es que decide ir a la cascada, Princesa, tenga cuidado.

—Si que es malísimo para ser amable, eh —dice Suigetsu una vez que Pain se retira, volviendo a mirar a la pelirrosa—. Tengo cosas qué hacer, mi bella flor ¿Estarás bien sin mi compañía? —Sakura asiente—. Encantador. No te olvides de irritar a Sasuke más de lo que ya está. Me encanta cuando es un perro rabioso —La Princesa ríe aceptando el gesto de sentir su mano en su cabeza en una breve caricia antes de partir.

_—“Con que la cascada, eh”_

¿Debería solo dar media vuelta e ir a otro lado?

¿O solo debería seguir su instinto de curiosidad?

No es que tampoco esté yendo ahí con las expectativas altas de encontrar a Sasuke pero no recuerda haber visto una cascada jamás.

—¡Oh, lo siento, Princesa! —dice uno de los chicos que pasa corriendo a su lado, disculpándose por empujarla un poco. Okey, quizá deba seguirlos a ellos, piensa.

 _—“Maldición, no soy tan rápida”_ —pues cuando comienza a perseguirlos rápidamente los pierde de vista. 

Definitivamente tiene la condición justa pues ella misma ha obtenido resistencia gracias a las repeticiones de ejercicios durante cada noche luego de asegurarse de que todos en el Castillo estuviesen dormidos. Pero, claro, no puede competir contra la resistencia de un hombre-lobo. Aun así se apresura a alcanzarlos o de al menos recordar el camino que han marcado ellos.

Cuando finalmente la vegetación deja de ser tan densa y se refleja blanco al final de los troncos de los árboles, está afuera.

Afuera y a la vez dentro de la frescura que se le estrella en la cara junto al sonido del agua caer en cantidades enormes.

Ah, no lo puede creer.

Enserio que no. Pero incluso ahí el respirar se siente más puro que dentro de la densidad del mar verde en el que ha estado acostumbrándose estos últimos días. Lo más cercano que ha estado a una masa de agua es hace solo un par de días y siempre son ríos o lagunas. Lo de ahora es como la consolidación de un sueño pues a pesar de que se siente empequeñecida por el gran tamaño y altura de la cascada, se siente como si estuviera en la cima del mundo.

Ahí todo está abierto pues los bordes están repletos de árboles. Es como si un gran cráter hubiese caído ahí hace años y por encima de su cabeza solo existiera aire.

—¿Princesa? —la expresión que Sakura posee solo se magnifica más cuando voltea y ve a Kiba a unos metros por debajo de donde se encuentra ella, en un pequeño desnivel rodeado de rocas y vegetación. Como puede se acerca a él aceptando la ayuda que le ofrece cuando intenta bajar hasta donde se encuentran los demás—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —pero el sonido del chapuzón y luego de voces emergiendo energéticas opacan un poco la voz de Kiba, además del sonido que produce propiamente la cascada.

—Solo tenía curiosidad por ver qué hacían —dice casi sin verlo directamente pues apenas se asoma un poco a la orilla siente el rugir del agua en el fondo. Kiba, histérico, le pide que por favor no se acerque más—. ¿Hacen esto siempre? —pasando de su preocupación Sakura solo puede seguir con el rostro iluminado mientras disfruta de todo el ruido y las pequeñas salpicaduras que siente en el rostro.

—Siempre que nos asentamos en esta parte del bosque, sí —dice, ofreciendo su mano, cosa que Sakura acepta por puro reflejo—. Pero es muy peligroso que esté aquí. Podría resbalar y…

—¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

Sakura no esperaba que todos en la manada ya la hubiesen aceptado realmente. De Karin —quien ha hecho esa pregunta en tono prepotente— desde luego que no esperaría un trato amable en ningún momento. Incluso Sakura cree que de verdad no necesita su aprobación pues a ella tampoco le agrada. El sentimiento de rechazo es recíproco. O al menos así lo ve.

—Déjala tranquila —afortunadamente Sakura tiene más aliados que enemigos ahí, y no se limita a hacer una cara satisfactoria cuando es Neji quien la manda a callar, acercándose a donde ella y Kiba están, tomando el lugar del segundo para ser él quien la ayude a terminar de acomodarse en un lugar seguro y seco—. Quédate a un lado de mí.

—¿Qué la deje tranquila? Ella es la que no debería estar aquí en primer lugar —pero sería absurdo creer que Karin se rendiría fácilmente con ella.

—Solo vine a ver. Además ¿Eso en qué te afecta? ¿No quieres que vea lo horrible que te has de ver cuando estás toda mojada? —en lugar de silencio lo que se levanta es una ola de voces y murmullos sobre lo que sucede. Como si fuera premeditado y a la vez fuera acorde con el ambiente de hacer sentir algo de humillación a Karin solo para provocarla, lo cual evidentemente todos los factores lo logran.

—Aquí no solo se viene a ver, Princesita —bajando de un salto de la roca en la que hubo estado todo este tiempo hace retroceder solo un poco a Sakura pues parece que se le olvida que es una mujer-lobo y que sus habilidades en equilibrio son de miedo—. Esto no es un espectáculo para usted.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para quedarme entonces? —la nueva bulla, sin embargo, demora unos segundos en levantarse porque no es que Karin sea demasiado difícil de afrontar sino que Sakura es humana y ninguno de ellos recuerda que alguien le hubiese contestado así, ni siquiera uno de ellos.

—Princesa, no tiene que… —pero Sakura se sacude la intención de Kiba por sujetarla del brazo pues ambas ya están casi pegadas, confrontándose.

—¿Enserio? —Karin suelta una carcajada en su cara—. ¿Enserio crees que tienes lo que se necesita?

—No me subestimes. La sangre de guerreros corre por mis venas —honestos, valientes e imparables. Si fuera otra la situación, y si tan solo Sakura no hubiese vivido lo que ya ha hecho en tan poco tiempo viajando con ellos, seguramente se desmeritaría sola. Pero no es así. No ahora. Puede que sea más débil en cuanto a resistencia que un hombre-lobo pero su convicción y su voluntad son de acero.

No va a dejase intimidar por nadie y mucho menos por alguien como Karin.

—Vencer a una Sombra te elevó el ego, Princesita.

—Quizá. ¿Tú a cuantas has vencido? —de nuevo la bulla y los murmullos a sus espaldas.

—Karin, déjala —de la misma forma que Kiba a Sakura, Tayuya intenta hacerla entrar en razón pero es demasiado tarde. Sus ojos están encendidos y pareciera que su cabello también arde de molestia y enfado.

Apartándose de ella solo para enfatizar lo que quiere mostrarle y lo que quiere que haga, va y llega al borde del risco donde se encuentran, señalando hacia dentro del corazón de la cascada como si le mostrara algo en especial. Al no decir absolutamente nada Sakura misma es quien se acerca hacia el borde aunque con precaución.

Karin en verdad desearía acortar todo ese espectáculo y solo empujarla pero sabe que no solo Tayuya —quien es una de los miembros más leales a Sasuke— sería quien le delataría de tocar a Sakura. Kiba y Neji también están ahí. No puede simplemente hacerlo con sus propias manos, necesita provocar a la hija de Minato para que ella misma se ponga en peligro y qué mejor que retándola de algún modo.

—¿Ves esas flores moradas? Tienes que conseguir una.

¿Las que están sobre aquella piedra que parte la cascada en dos cortinas de agua furiosa se refiere?

Sakura traga grueso. Y de repente siente que ya no es una buena idea demostrar algo delante de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿La Princesa de Konoha, hija del Relámpago Amarillo, le teme al agua y a las alturas? —aunque Sakura sabe que la risa que se oye en coro de algunos miembros son de aquellos que siguen a Karin, no deja de sentir que siente vértigo de pronto—. Lo sabía, no tienes lo que se necesita —Sakura la mira de refilón, fulminándola si pudiera.

—Ya dije que la dejes en paz —interviene Neji aproximándose a donde ellas están, intentando ahora él tomar del brazo a Sakura pues está demasiado cerca del borde—. Vámonos. No tienes qué probar nada.

¿Enserio? ¿Enserio no tiene que probar nada? ¿Y por qué siente, de repente, que sí tiene que hacerlo?

Es una cualidad humana el sentirse enfadado por alguna provocación pero es aún más molesto sentir que se es humillado por tu persona menos favorita en todo el mundo. Karin en este caso.

A pesar de que se deja hacer del agarre de Neji y este parece acompañarla pasos detrás como si en verdad la encaminara de vuelta al campamento, Sakura solo alcanza a oír las palabras de Karin como si fueran la pólvora que hacen encender su mecha.

—Eso es, Princesa. Vaya y regrese con su noble familia de inútiles y mentirosos. Ahí es donde pertenece.

Puede que con Sasuke no haya intentado parar sus absurdas palabras porque simplemente sabe que son mentiras inventadas pero una cosa es escucharlas de él y otra muy diferente de alguien como ella.

No lo tolera.

No lo tolera.

Nunca va a tolerar que hablen de su padre o de Naruto de esa forma.

Pero sobre todo nunca va a tolerar que sea un completo desconocido quien diga esas palabras.

—¡Sakura, no! —el grito de Neji es el último que escucha cuando, zafándose de su agarre solo ha fingido retroceder lo suficiente, haciéndoles creer a todos que enserio se retira, solo para tener el espacio y el impulso a correr de regreso al borde y lanzarse al vacío. Incluso Karin, de todos los presentes ahí, no lo puede creer. ¡Ha pasado delante de sus narices y se ha aventado de esa forma tan estúpida!

No pasa mucho tiempo para que, luego de emerger de las profundidades, tosiendo un poco, alcance a ver a todos al borde de donde se encuentran, mirándola entre una mezcla de pánico, asombro y algarabía.

No lo puede creer.

¡Enserio no lo puede creer!

¡Ha saltado así nada más!

Pero a pesar de que levanta una mano e indica que se encuentra bien luego del tremendo salto, los miembros, en especial Kiba y Neji, no sienten tranquilidad en lo más mínimo cuando la ven nadar hacia la cascada y comenzar a trepar la pared de piedra.

—¡Allí está! —dice más de uno señalándola, y Sakura, aunque quisiera de verdad tomarse unos segundos para voltear a mirar hacia arriba y ver especialmente la expresión que debe estar haciendo Karin, no lo hace. Nadie lo nota desde esa distancia pero en verdad que se está congelando y se le han entumido los de las manos y hasta de los pies.

¿Qué está haciendo?, piensa.

¿De verdad tiene que demostrar algo?

Sí.

Sí tiene.

Es por ella solamente que está haciendo esto. Por nadie más.

_“—No te olvides de irritar a Sasuke más de lo que ya está. Me encanta cuando es un perro rabioso”_

Oh, bueno, quizá sí lo hace por otra sencilla razón.

* * *

Es mediodía y sigue sin ganas de hacer nada.

Increíble.

Esas ni siquiera son horas para que esté como un maldito vago. No es que sea una sorpresa para el resto que desde temprano se pierda en el bosque por un par de horas pero eso solo sucedía cuando tenía que recorrer una distancia larga para encontrarse con Madara, además de que sucedía solo cuando podía convertirse en su forma de cuatro patas para ir con mayor velocidad.

La presencia de Madara, sin embargo, tiene apenas una noche, y fue demasiado arriesgado que fuera a una distancia tan corta de donde se encontraban los demás.

Encontrarse con él, desde luego, nunca había supuesto un desgaste de energía en lo absoluto. Es decir, solo hablaban y discutían temas que les concernían o intercambiaban información pero desde ayer se siente intranquilo. Durante la cena incluso no quiso probar gran bocado a pesar de que Konan se vio demasiado insistente.

Y Sakura…Bueno, fue solo una la ocasión en la que cruzó miradas con ella. Una y nada más, y supo que solo eso bastaría para que ella se preocupara.

Aun así no le importó en lo más mínimo atender eso.

Creyó que con unas buenas horas de sueño todos esos absurdos pensamientos a cerca de ella se irían por la mañana pero no fue así. Y ahora se encuentra ahí, sintiéndose frustrado y molesto hasta por los rayos del Sol que llegan a sus ojos a través de las hojas de los árboles.

Y el dolor de cabeza sigue siendo un jodido problema.

—Maldición —emite quejándose, tomándose el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

¿Qué demonios le pasa?

No es como que siempre amanezca con un mal humor horrendo pero incluso desde la mañana no se topó con nadie como para que se pusiera así de enfadoso.

¿Su encuentro con Madara había ocasionado esto?

¿Qué es y porque ahora que piensa en él —y en todo lo que se dijeron— también piensa en Sakura? Rápidamente la imagen del hombre es sustituida en su totalidad por la de ella. Y atada a la de ella viene la imagen de Neji...¡Otra vez para variar! ¡Ese infeliz cayendo sobre ella!

Ah. No. Está perdiendo la cabeza. No. Más bien está dejando que la mente lo domine y haga lo que quiera con él. No puede estar molesto por eso. ¡Es absurdo, por Dios! ¿Si recuerda perfectamente quien es Sakura? ¿Hija de quién es?

Se está volviendo loco. Enserio que sí.

Y seguramente toda esa locura va a saciarse si la ve y le… ¿grita un poco? No. Dios. ¿Qué está mal con él? No quiere gritarle, solo quiere… ¿Besarla?

Eso es incluso peor.

—¡Anda, apresúrate! ¡La Princesa está en la cascada! —cualquier otro pensamiento que pretendiera unirse para alterar aún más su temperamento y ansiedad se desvanece en cuanto oye eso. Ya ni siquiera se siente cansado o piensa realmente en qué momento su cuerpo simplemente deja la comodidad de la rama del árbol sobre la que se encuentra y cae a tierra firme asustando a Konan quien curiosamente pasa por ahí.

—¡Ah, Dios! ¡Me asustaste!

—¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? —sin palabras en medio Sasuke va directo al punto esperando haber escuchado mal.

—Umm, algo como que la Princesa se encontraba en la cascada y… ¡Sasuke, no me dejes hablando, jovencito!

Dios. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

¿¡Tan siquiera Sakura tiene un umbral del peligro que la haga consciente de cada vez que se acerca a uno!? ¡Sentido común! ¡Eso es lo que no tiene!

No puede evitar sentirse ansioso ahora con saber que Sakura ha ido allí. Que sí, para ellos está más que medido el territorio y no representa ningún riesgo salvo que seas muy idiota y resbales por error y te ganes un tremendo golpe. Pero vamos, los hombres-lobo tienen cuerpos resistentes. ¡Los humanos son frágiles! ¿¡Y Sakura es torpe o solo le gusta serlo!?

Mientras tanto, como si fueran siameses, almas gemelas o algo así, Sakura puede sentir un frío que le recorre toda la columna.

No sabe qué es pero tampoco se detiene a pensar en algo más que no sea asociado al miedo que siente pero también a la frialdad de toda su ropa.

Está tan cerca. ¡Tan cerca de conseguirlo! Solo debe subir un poco más.

—¡Princesa Sakura, por favor, deje de…!

—¡Cállate, Kiba! —las risas que habían iniciado todo ese alboroto ahora son gritos ahogados y de asombro. Pero no se detiene. Por supuesto que sabe que en cualquier momento uno de ellos va a lanzarse a auxiliarla por lo que se apresura. Ya está casi a nada de distancia y a partir de ahí el tramo por recorrer se le pinta fácil.

Quizá no es una superficie enteramente plana, pues tiene elevaciones y uno que otro obstáculo, pero ahí detrás del hueco de la cascada no cae tanta agua. Solo tiene que ser cuidadosa de no acercarse demasiado para no ser arrastrada por la corriente hacia abajo.

 _—“Sí puedo. Sí puedo”_ —se repite comenzando a recorrer la extensión de la pierda sobresaliente en medio de la masa de agua hasta que la mano resbala y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Aun así, no sabe de dónde, pero logra mantenerse aferrada a la roca aunque de inmediato siente las manos heridas. La superficie es muy airosa e irregular, y esa piedra está particularmente más filosa que las demás que hay alrededor—. A-ah…

—¡Sakura! —ese es Neji, piensa, pero aunque quisiera ahora ya no puede mirar arriba. Si hace un movimiento va a…—. ¡No te sueltes, voy enseguida a…!

—¡Ya ríndete! —y esa, desde luego, es Karin. Karin y su veneno. Karin y su veneno haciendo efecto. ¿Por qué se siente de pronto decaída? ¡A enfrentado peores cosas en los últimos días! ¡No le va a dar el gusto!

—¡No eres como nosotros! ¡Eres demasiado inútil para…!

—¡Princesa, usted puede!

—¡No se rinda!

Ah.

Son los demás.

Son los demás apoyándola. Poniéndose de su lado.

Y si no se han lanzado a ayudarla no es porque no quieran, es porque simplemente saben que puede. ¿Cómo podría rendirse? ¡Es solo una roca! Como puede conserva y regula el aire, además de la fuerza, y se impulsa un poco pero le cuesta bastante. Hay algo en su costado derecho que arde. Baja la mirada y ve una mancha roja. Ah, maldición, debió haberse cortado con lo filosas que están las rocas o quizá durante la caída.

Arde. Arde. Arde.

Pero no es más que las ganas que tiene de probarle a esa tonta y a todos que sí puede.

Que es tan fuerte como Naruto, o incluso hasta más.

Que no la subestimen.

Que le vean la espalda…

—¡Sasuke estaría mejor sin ti, solo eres una carga para él, lo dice siempre!

¿Es así? ¿No se suponía que las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos? Pero desde ayer no le mira. Desde ayer no le habla. Desde ayer hace todo lo posible por ignorarla. ¿Por qué? No se supone que tendría que doler así. No se supone que debería resentir esas palabras viniendo de una persona como ella pero lo hacen. Se sienten pesadas. La llena de miedo, de ansiedad, de la posibilidad de que nunca pueda, realmente, acercarse a él.

De que sea cierto y a la vez no.

De que siempre viva suponiendo y nunca llegue a conocerlo realmente.

Más que el miedo a fallar justo ahora…

¿Y si de verdad no tiene nada qué hacer ahí?

¿Y si de verdad solo…?

En lugar de enlistar y traer a su mente los recuerdos buenos, en su lugar vienen los malos. Y es ahí cuando pierde. No es que Sasuke se preocupe por ella, solo lo está…

_—“Solo estoy causando problemas”_

Como a su padre.

Como a Naruto.

Como a Sai.

Como a todos.

¿Si cierra los ojos y no ve cuando suelta sus manos, hará que no tenga miedo de la caída? ¿Hará que duela menos? ¿Sucederá rápido todo lo que tenga qué suceder? Los gritos se mezclan y ya no puede distinguir el de nadie.

Enserio se soltó y está cayendo.

Demasiadas voces...

—¡Idiota! —pero hay una que sobresale. 

Y aunque sabe que no debería, aunque sabe que está la posibilidad de que solo esté imaginándose eso, abre los ojos. Abre los ojos y ahí está él, tirando de su brazo hacia arriba haciendo que su cuerpo choque con el suyo, atrapandola en el aire como si también dominara los cielos.

Abrazándola.

Colocando su mano sobre su cabeza para amortiguar la caída.

La mejilla le arde, la herida le arde, los ojos le arden.

Todo le duele justo ahora y todos sus sentidos están aturdidos como para decir que lo que Sasuke muestra ahora tras al lanzarse al vacío y cogerla en el aire —antes de ella caer en el desvanecimiento en sus brazos mientras están cayendo—es desesperación.

Quien sabe, igual solo se lo imaginó.


	26. Lo que la tarde nos dejó

Denominar náuseas al malestar que siente tan pronto abre los ojos es apenas una parte pequeña de la sensación que la abruma a medida que recupera la conciencia. 

Lo primero que siente es que quiere toser lo cual termina haciendo pues es como si la garganta le raspara. Lo único que sale, afortunadamente, es agua. El temblor que recorre su cuerpo es rápidamente atendido por la sensación de una cobija abrigadora colocada sobre sus hombros junto a las precisas y rápidas manos de Konan subiendo y bajando por toda su espalda y parte de sus brazos.

Sakura titila, pero reconoce su bonito color azul de cabello, así como el anaranjado de sus ojos.

Está preocupada, desde luego, pero igual se le ve aliviada de verla despertar finalmente, aunque poco tiempo tiene para reaccionar o preguntarle qué ha sucedido y cómo es que se encuentra en una tienda antes de oír el alboroto que hay afuera. La carpa incluso parece removerse debido a las ráfagas o a la inercia de movimientos que hay del otro lado, como si se estuviese llevando a cabo una acalorada discusión.

Sus sospechas son confirmadas cuando oye un par de voces elevar sus tonos llegando al punto de oír gritos. Y, de entre ellas, la que más sobresale es la de Sasuke.

—¡Princesa, espere por favor…! —los llamados de Konan son rápidamente reemplazados por el sonido estruendoso de la caída que Neji sufre luego del puño de Sasuke golpearle la quijada; y los gritos y las bullas de los demás quedan silenciados dejando oír solo la respiración de ambos sumamente descontrolada. 

Sakura es la primera en estremecerse una vez se encuentra afuera finalmente y no sabe si es el frío por lo húmedas que están sus ropas o por la situación que la supera justo ahora.

Sasuke ni siquiera se percata de que Sakura está ahí pues sus ojos, además de estar rojos, están ardiendo. La intervención de Kiba, deteniéndolo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que ha podido acumular, es lo único que lo separa de plantarle otro golpe a Neji. Uno que haga que en serio la tierra retumbe si es posible.

—Sasuke, por favor… —pero las súplicas de Kiba no sirven de nada. Sasuke ni siquiera lo mira pues su vista está encajada en el rostro ladeado de quien llave tumbado en el suelo y quien apenas y se sujeta el mentón.

—Eres un maldito cobarde…—como si se preparara para engrandecer su ira, Sasuke contiene el aliento antes de volver a dar rienda suelta a los gritos—. ¡¿Qué demonios hacías ahí parado mientras ella estaba peligrando?! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! —todo cae bajo su propio peso una vez Sasuke desenvuelve los motivos de su irritación. Motivos que por ninguna circunstancia va a dejar pasar. La imagen de Sakura colgando y aferrándose a unas cuantas piedras supusieron lo peor, aunque eso vino después cuando la vio soltarse.

Que sí, solo estaba esperando a que ella despertara para también decirle un par de cosas, pero justamente ahora toda su ira está siendo desencadenada y direccionada a una sola persona.

Podría estar ensañado en culpar a todos por permitir que Sakura peligrara, Kiba entre ellos, pero parece que lo que siente ahora no es solo por lo que acaba de suceder. Parece que fuera la explosión de todo un cúmulo de estrés y de cosas que, durante un tiempo, ha querido gritarle a Neji y que había estado acumulando para soltarlas de un solo golpe.

Lo detesta.

Enserio lo hace.

Pero puede que en realidad justo ahora se esté enfocando en los hechos actuales. Y el hecho actual es que Sakura _—siendo el imán de problemas que es—_ ha llevado al límite sus emociones al punto de que ahora quiera desquitarse con la única persona que pudo haber hecho algo en el caso de que él no llegase a tiempo.

¿Tan siquiera se lo imagina el resto? Tiene tanto por decir y, de ser posible, tanto por reprender a cuanto estuvo presente y que también prefirió quedarse sin hacer nada, que eso podría ser el inicio de una confrontación severa…de no ser porque en su segundo intento por apartar a Kiba e ir a golpear de nuevo a Neji, Sakura se atraviesa.

—¡E-Espera! —agitada, aún tambaleante, y más pálida de lo normal, está ahí, frente a él. Haciendo una barrera humana entre él y Neji. Estupendo. Como si lo sucedido en la cascada no fuese suficiente para incrementar su mal humor—. ¡Neji no tuvo la culpa, puedo explicarlo!

 _Puede explicarlo_ , dice.

No se da cuenta… ¡No se da cuenta de que su intervención está poniéndolo peor!

—Apártate, Sakura —ella no se mueve, no se mueve mientras hace esa expresión poniendo esos ojos firmes a pesar de que todo su cuerpo titila bajo esa manta sobre sus hombros. Tiene la piel más blanca de lo normal y sus mejillas están ausentes de ese característico rubor que siempre posee. Sus cabellos adheridos y despeinados, su respiración agitada, y hay raspones en manos además de en las rodillas a través de la tela desprendida de su pantalón. Verla de ese modo, lejos de provocar que se burle como seguramente habría hecho en el pasado, le irrita todavía más. ¿Qué hace defendiéndolo? ¡¿Ya vio el estado en el que se encuentra?!—. ¡Dije que te muevas! —una vez más, no se mueve y Sasuke está comenzando a impacientarse.

—Si no se quiere mover entonces deberías dejarla —abriéndose paso desde la multitud que los rodea, la intervención de Karin es tan inusual e innecesaria que rápidamente los demás miembros de la manada comienzan a murmurar. Unos a cerca de lo imprudente que es y otros cubriendo y respaldando sus argumentos. A Sasuke, sin embargo, sus palabras solo repuntan la necesidad de desquitarse con quien sea que interfiera—. Ella fue a la cascada porque quiso. Y fue tan estúpida para creer que podría hacer las mismas cosas que nosotros —Sakura quiere, en verdad, borrar esa sonrisa que hace y que evidentemente es para ella, pero Sasuke se le adelanta, haciendo lo impensable.

A Sakura no le agrada, desde luego, la manera en la que Karin siempre está buscando desestimarla, pero decir que no ha cedido a la provocación por voluntad y para probarle lo contrario sería mentir.

Pero no es conflictiva. Sakura nunca ha sido ese tipo de persona que se regocija del malestar ajeno, y ahora que Sasuke sostiene el cuello de Karin con tal fuerza siente peligro por ella.

—Sa-Sasuke…

—Tú eres la causante de esto. ¡Tú la provocaste!

—¡Y ella aceptó! ¡Aquí cada quien se cuida so-…Ah! —cuando los dedos de la mano de Sasuke le rodean el cuello todavía más, Sakura es incapaz de quedarse quieta. No puede…¡No puede permitir que cometa un locura!

—¡Suéltala! —alejada de cualquier pensamiento o posicionamiento que algún miembro de la manada pensaría que optaría, Sakura, una vez más, ruge como si su naturaleza siempre hubiese sido la de oponerse ante las injusticias—. ¡Dije que la bajes ahora! —Karin no le cae para nada bien, y puede que para el resto ella no se merezca que interceda a su favor, pero Sakura no puede permitir que Sasuke cometa algo así. El rostro de Karin pinta a que Sasuke enserio está poniendo todo su empeño en recortarle el aire mientras le aprisiona el cuello que Sakura cada vez se desespera más—. ¡Que la bajes ya, Sasuke!

¿En qué posición podría encontrarse ella ahora como para exigir algo así? Cualquier otro miembro de la manada pensaría que aquel acto sería completamente inútil conociendo el temperamento de Sasuke, por lo cual casi nadie busca hacerle frente u oponerse antes las reacciones radicales que siempre toma pero que Sakura, una Princesa de Konoha, alguien por debajo de ellos quien no posee ningún poder mágico y que no tiene más que la fuerza de sus palabras, lo haga ceder, es increíble.

Aunque también tienen que darle mérito al ya de por sí fácil sentido de la provocación que Sasuke posee pues por más que Sakura sea más débil que él, lo que siempre le ha molestado es que la gente le grite y le diga qué hacer.

Cuando Karin cae al suelo bruscamente, las etiquetas para Sakura no importan cuando corre a su lado y la socorre.

Pero para Sasuke aquello es una estupidez. Una estupidez y a la vez uno de los tantos comportamientos de Sakura que no entran en su entendimiento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ayuda a quien desde el principio _—porque está casi seguro de que así fue—_ le lanzó el anzuelo para que lo mordiera?

Una vez más el comportamiento de Sakura no tiene sentido y, de algún modo, parece que esa inconsistencia o esa falta de lógica ahora le afecta a él.

—¿Qu-qué…? —tomarla de la muñeca y alejarla de Karin, mientras comienza a caminar con ella lejos de los demás, no representa una tarea difícil. Quizá porque a pesar de que Sakura está pidiendo que la suelte, él tampoco está apretando su muñeca con el peligro de herirla.

—Que a nadie se le ocurra seguirnos —lo que sí deja claro, antes de desaparecer por encima de la maleza alta, es eso. Tan claro y tan enojado para dedicarle una última mirada a ese par de idiotas que representan Neji y Karin.

Sakura, desde luego, no deja de oponerse y busca la manera de zafarse, pero al final parece resignarse. No porque no pueda lograr un resultado distinto sino porque parece que apenas es consciente de lo débil que se siente su cuerpo cuando la fuerza de sus piernas _—a medida que caminan rápido—_ se fractura, haciéndola casi tropezar. Cosa que no sucede completamente pues Sasuke la sujeta antes de que toque suelo.

Comentarios como “Eres tan torpe” “Nunca te fijas por donde caminas” “Estás pesada” “Qué molesta” son del tipo que Sakura esperaría en una situación así. Quizá no porque piense _—y ella se lo crea—_ que lo sea, sino porque simplemente se trata de Sasuke y su ya conocido afán de molestarla.

Sin embargo, no sucede.

Lo que sí sucede es que, contra toda probabilidad a que suceda una de sus cosas más ansiadas, Sasuke la toma en brazos y la carga. Todo sin decir una sola palabra. Y ella, además, sin oponerse a nada.

Su cuerpo tiene frío, pero poco a poco parece calentarse, y aunque quiere atribuirlo al calor corporal de Sasuke ahora que están tan juntos, Sakura sabe que también es porque está nerviosa. Su propia temperatura sube porque está cerca de él y porque la ocasión y el momento se le hace tan íntimo — _pues siguen sin decir palabra alguna—_ a medida que avanzan. Está…tan confundida pero no desearía estar en otro sitio que no fueran sus brazos justo ahora.

El trayecto, para su mala suerte, es tan corto cuando llegan a donde _—desde un inicio—_ Sasuke pretendía llevarla _—y alejarla también—_ lejos del resto.

Es su carpa. La carpa de Sasuke. La que siempre está más apartada del resto y que ahora parece ser devorada por únicamente de árboles. A Sakura le habían explicado que cada que cambiaban de sector y se instalaban en uno nuevo, siempre buscaban permanecer juntos y no tan alejados de los demás, pero pareciera que Sasuke ha elegido _—por esta vez—_ una zona más privada a unos cuantos metros lejos de los demás.

La mente de Sakura, de inmediato, vuela demasiado alto cuando piensa en la intimidad que hay en eso, pero intenta ocultarlo porque enserio no quiere que él descubra sus pensamientos aun si Sasuke tiene la capacidad de saberlos con facilidad.

—Estoy esperando —Sakura parpadea, confundida, una vez que se siente dueña de su propio calor corporal cuando Sasuke entra a la tienda y la deposita sobre, lo que ella supone, es el lecho donde él duerme. El pensamiento, sin embargo, la hace sonrojar precipitadamente.

—¿Eh?

—Una explicación —cualquier pensamiento que Sakura pudiese tener que alterara su pudor se esfuma en cuanto la voz de Sasuke se plasma seria. En parte está agradecida pues de ese modo ella también deja de tener pensamientos absurdos, pero también se siente como si estuviese a punto de recibir un regaño severo—. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Sakura. Dime qué demonios hacías ahí.

—Nada —¿Es vergüenza? ¿Es el sentimiento único de ir en contra de él? ¿O por qué razón no quiere decirle? A pesar de que parte de su ropa se ha secado aún siente frío, pero no es por eso que busca refugio en sus propios brazos. Todo se ve un poco más claro ahora que han pasado unos minutos y poco a poco arma las piezas de lo último que sucedió antes de caer al agua.

Antes de recordar y de añorar los ojos preocupados de Sasuke saltando detrás de ella para alcanzarla están esos pensamientos pesimistas. El comentario de Karin, si bien no debería si quiera de tener en cuenta, parece que es un peso que la llena de incertidumbre ahora también. El haberse soltado en primer lugar, siendo que estaba tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo, no se debió a ella justamente. Se debió a la falta de seguridad a cerca de sus pensamientos a cerca de Sasuke.

El no estar completamente segura de su importancia para él.

En la constante duda de no saber si de verdad está siendo una molestia para él tal como Karin dijo hace unas horas.

Si tuviera la certeza de que eso no es cierto nada de esto habría pasado.

No es vergüenza el no contestar, es miedo.

Miedo de ser tan transparente para él y Sasuke ser tan directo _—porque lo conoce—_ para confirmar sus dudas.

Sakura tiene de su lado el poder de sus palabras, pero Sasuke es capaz de desmoronarla con una respuesta que quizá no quiere oír. Capaz de devolverle los ánimos, reconstruirla, a su vez de destruirla, es algo que solo él puede hacer. Y tiene miedo. Por primera vez es consciente de que no quiere oír nada de él. Si en ella estuviera aceptaría el castigo y lo que sea que él tenga que decirle con respecto a que es una inconsciente y una testaruda. Sakura incluso estaría dispuesta a aceptar oír sus argumentos de por qué son diferentes y por qué ella es más débil que él partiendo de que son de razas diferentes.

Lo que fuera…con tal de no escuchar esas palabras que podrían romperla.

_“Eres inútil” “Solo me causas problemas” “Eres insoportable”_

No es como que palabras viniendo de alguien como Karin sean verídicas, pero conforme ella ha convivido con Sasuke es que opina que aquel pensamiento, lejos de parecerle lejano y absurdo, puede ser una realidad. Sasuke se lo dice cada tanto y se comporta con ella de una forma irritable cuando algo no le parece.

¿Y los momentos dulces? ¿Esos no tienen valor? Sakura los puede contar con una sola mano, pero no le importan que sean pocos. Quiere aferrarse a ellos, pero también quiere aferrarse a su silencio. Para Sasuke puede que le esté dando la idea de que es una berrinchuda pero su semblante no es el de una persona encaprichada.

—¿Nada? ¿Saltar desde un acantilado, exponiéndote al peligro, te parece nada? _—“Está molesto”,_ piensa ella ante su tono de voz, pero es incapaz de mirarlo. Ella, quien ya es conocida por la manada como una de las pocas personas en siempre confrontar a Sasuke, ahora luce como si quisiera evitar eso justamente: una confrontación—. Te estoy hablando.

—Tú lo haces siempre —dice aun si verlo realmente—. Tú haces cosas mucho más peligrosas y nadie te dice nada.

Sasuke no es una persona paciente ni comprensiva pero justo ahora pareciera que está haciendo un esfuerzo abrumador para no gritarle lo cual le hace sentir como si no fuera él. Ese no es él, piensa. Él es gritos y más gritos. Es acción y no consecuencia. Es hacer sin pensar. Y ahora solo está haciendo lo opuesto. Está pensando más ella que antes. Está pensando en lo testaruda que es y también en lo pleitista que siempre se muestra con él.

Bastaría gritarle para que en base a la intimidación ella entendiese y se quedara callada, como suele hacer siempre, pero…

Algo cambió.

Algo está cambiando.

—Yo soy un hombre lobo. Estuve condicionado a esta vida desde el momento en que nací. No tuve elección Tú, en cambio… _—“Eres una humana débil”,_ lo piensa, pero no lo dice. Es más, en cuanto se le atraviesa el pensamiento le sabe incorrecto de una forma que no entiende. Antes aquello no suponía una barrera ni una complicación para él. ¿Qué pasa ahora, entonces, que está intentando dialogar cuando antes solo bastaba gritar? —. Los humanos son frágiles —pero aun si no está elevando la voz, el tono con el que lo dice hace que Sakura termine por, finalmente, enfrentarlo.

—Esta humana frágil te ha salvado la vida —la voz de Sakura tiembla y Sasuke se da cuenta de que el efecto que quería conseguir ha sido el contrario—. ¿Acaso tu parte de hombre lobo es lo único que crees que te conforma? Lo dice en sus palabras, la palabra hombre —Sasuke engrandece los ojos como si aquél suscitado hecho acabase de ser revelado ante él—. Así como tu, tengo dos brazos, dos piernas, un corazón, ¿En qué somos diferentes?

 _—“En que tú amas, y yo…no”—_ palabras que no dice pero sí piensa. ¿Desde cuándo los pensamientos han sido parte de él? Que sea capaz de oír los de los demás no significa que sea asiduo a ser muy reflexivo ante las cosas que hace en la vida. Pero ahí está, tomando cada una de las palabras de Sakura de manera reflexiva solo porque…enserio ha sentido miedo.

Un miedo que ella no percibe porque ni siquiera él fue capaz de hacerlo hasta hace unos minutos.

Un miedo que lo hace sentir vulnerable desde que palpó el primer peligro al que Sakura estuvo expuesta hace tiempo. Para Sasuke sentir miedo es algo que no se puede permitir. Sentir miedo solo le hace débil ante los obstáculos que ha tenido que sortear durante toda su vida. Sentir miedo nunca fue opción desde el día en el que se supo solo. Valerse por sí mismo y cuidarse a sí mismo deberían ser sus únicas preocupaciones hasta el fin de sus días.

Pero entonces: Ella.

Ella reflejada en sus oscuras pupilas.

Ella confrontándolo como si entre los dos no existieran diferencias en tamaño o poder.

—Si eres tan fuerte, ¿por qué sigues aquí? —Sasuke avanza pero ella no retrocede—. Si esa es tu lógica ¿Por qué no ocupas esa determinación para conseguir, por ejemplo, arrebatarle el trono a tu hermano? Eres hija de Reyes, tu destino debería ser…

—Mi destino lo construyo yo misma —Sakura hace una pausa larga como si reflexionara a cerca de algo—. Aunque sé que hay cosas de las que definitivamente nunca voy a tener el control. Actualmente puedo estar siendo considerada una traidora por dejar el Reino —el azabache podría tomar ese argumento con ironía y aunque tiene deseos de hacerlo, solo se limita a decir lo siguiente.

—Defiendes tanto a tu padre y ahora no pareces segura de que él no dejaría que pensaran eso —Sakura lo mira, confundida—. Estás aquí porque quieres. No lo trates de negar —ofendida, hace un puchero, uno que pone, enserio, a prueba el autocontrol de Sasuke, el cual logra dominar a medias pues en cosa de segundos su mano está siendo guiada por una fuerza, que desconoce, hacia su mejilla. Pensamientos absurdos vienen a él de manera precipitada a los cuáles cede por instinto—. Haces las cosas que quieres y cómo quieres, incluso con el imbécil de Neji —a Sakura le cuesta entender ese comentario de inmediato pues luce más sorprendida por la dulce caricia sobre su mejilla.

¿Es…Es esa la razón por la que está molesto?

Han estado embarcados en una conversación sin pies ni cabeza que Sakura había olvidado el verdadero origen del problema en cuanto volvió a la consciencia y todo su cuerpo vibró ante la discusión entre Sasuke y Neji que lo había olvidado.

—E-Espera… —quitando su mano de su mejilla, dándose cuenta a penas que Sasuke se encuentra acuclillado, solo la aguarda sobre su regazo para evitar que siga siendo una distracción ante lo que tiene que preguntar y decir—. ¿Por eso lo golpeaste? —enfurruñado, en un gesto tan nuevo y tan embriagador, Sakura se sonroja—. ¿N-Nos viste conversar antes o…?

—Lo golpee porque alguien estuvo a punto de morir hace un rato —Sakura, ofendida de que le quisiese adjudicar el peligro al que pudo haber sido sometido otro miembro de la manada, se escandaliza.

—No recuerdo haber puesto en peligro a alguien, no seas exagerado y…

—Me refiero a ti.

Los momentos felices e íntimos a su lado los puede contabilizar con una sola mano y ese, definitivamente, tiene que estar entre los demás, aunque ahora puede que esté por encima de ellos. 

Si está o no haciendo una cara graciosa, de la cuál él pueda burlarse más adelante, no le importa. Cuando su mano sujeta su mentón y su visión de él se agranda a medida que se acerca a su rostro, sus pestañas, incluso, dan la ilusión de que son más largas, aunque no le da más tiempo de pensar qué tanto lo son cuando cierra los ojos y siente como la besa.

Un beso tan delicado que parece hasta sagrado. Uno que es más bien un simple roce de labios pero que cumple el propósito de hacer temblar incluso la tierra debajo de sus pies.

No es que se esté volviendo una experta, pero Sakura puede sentir que a medida que los segundos pasan, su cuerpo tiende a reaccionar de manera instintiva a querer estar más cerca de él. Cuando sucede ni siquiera es consciente de la estrechez que suponen las manos de Sasuke en su cintura solo para acercarla un poco más.

Sus piernas se sienten tan livianas y a la vez pesadas cuando él la levanta y la coloca sobre su regazo, momento exacto en el que Sakura rompe el beso y se escandaliza, golpeándose con la realidad a pesar de sentir la cabeza tan caliente y pesada.

¿Está…? ¡¿Está encima de…él?!

—E-Espera…¡Espera! —como puede detiene su propio acaloramiento para poder llevar su mano al nacimiento del trayecto de Sasuke sobre su espalda para detenerlo. ¡E-Están yendo demasiado rápido y…!

—No estoy yendo demasiado rápido —Sakura se sonroja hasta las pestañas cuando se percata que está leyendo su mente, cosa que parece causarle mucha gracia a Sasuke—. Lindo sonrojo —un mechón acomodado detrás de su oreja con el roce de sus frías manos y Sakura tiene que reaccionar. No lo está soñando ¿o sí? ¡Enserio está pasando! Y eso es tan real en el momento en el que Sasuke se vuelve a inclinar hacia adelante para volver a besarla, lo cuál termina por despertarla.

—¡Di-Dije que esperes! —manos sobre su boca evitando que avance más, pero Sakura apenas resiste tenerlas ahí pues Sasuke las sopla, causándole cosquillas—. ¡E-Estás muy raro! ¡Explícame por qué!

—No tengo ganas de explicarte —guiado por el deseo y por lo que sea que está sintiendo en el pecho, solo atrae su cabeza hacia la de él de modo que sus frentes quedan juntas aunque por la posición Sakura esté un poco más arriba que él—. Ahora solo voy a besarte —¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Qué clase de mecanismo o nivel ha desbloqueado para llegar al punto en el que Sasuke se muestra como un adolescente encaprichado? Sus brazos en su cintura no ceden y la cercanía de sus rostros es tan íntima que los alientos se mezclan.

Cuando Sasuke cumple su amenaza, Sakura es incapaz de alejarse o de resistirse.

Eso es un escenario idílico. Algo que solo había estado existiendo en su cabeza y en sus sueños durante mucho tiempo.

El poder sentirlo de esa forma y dejar que los brazos se abandonen al deseo de abrazarlo por la espalda había sido solo un sueño hasta hace unos días, y ahora está ahí, sentada sobre él sintiendo como su aliento es robado por quien la sujeta dulcemente. No lo entiende. La cabeza le da vueltas. Se siente mareada y caliente de pronto.

Se siente anticlimático, pero no cree que se sienta incorrecto.

Para Sasuke, por otro lado, no hay manera que eso sea algo planeado. Que sea parte de una de sus actuaciones o que tenga un propósito fijo. Está abrumado. Embriagado. Y ese mismo estado de embriaguez se ha amplificado y complicado con la mezcla del miedo y del deseo. Sus manos suben y bajan de su espalda no porque crea que el método efectivo para que ella no escape sea ese, es porque simplemente busca desvanecer el frío y a su vez la esencia de cualquier otra cosa que no sea propia de ella.

Sean los restos del sobresalto de lo que pudo acontecer de no haber llegado él a tiempo para salvarla y de aquello que también forma parte de lo que llaman celos.

No es un beso que silencia, es un beso que sabe como a fuego y que está ardiendo con cada roce y con cada aliento.

Sabe bien. 

Por primera vez, aquello le sabe bien. 

Las manos tímidas de Sakura sobre su cabello, lejos de importunarle o molestarle, solo amplifican su deseo. Si tira de él o si se encoge también, no la suelta. Ni siquiera por la súbita excitación y el cosquilleo que repunta desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta el rincón más inexplorado que los conforma.

Ese beso es fuerza.

Ese beso es deseo.

Ese beso quema.

Y mientras más se embriagan uno del otro más adentrados en su propio mundo se encuentran. Ella con una pierna a cada lado de las de él, cerrando cualquier rincón por el que podría meterse una corriente fría de aire y apagar ese fuego. Mantener los ojos cerrados por mucho tiempo nunca había sido tan placentero del mismo modo que sentir hormigueos hasta en la lengua nunca había sido tan intenso.

No está fingiendo. Ninguno de los dos lo está haciendo, aunque por parte de Sasuke aquel nuevo descubrimiento tendría que suponer a que esa es otra batalla perdida. Y se está cansando. Cansando de que últimamente las esté perdiendo todas cuando se trata de ella.

Ese calor…Esa necesidad de poseer a alguien de un modo que asusta va a hacer que explote un día de estos. Y es tan difícil negar que eso está pasando cuando justamente es él quien lo está provocando.

_“Yo me cuidaría si fuera tú”_

Las palabras de Naruto hoy parecen poseer la verdad absoluta de todo. Pero aún si el pensamiento se le atraviesa para sentir culpa o sentir que ha perdido contra él, no le importa. La barrera de la verdad y las mentiras parece ser muy delgada y aunque podría seguir creyendo que todo eso es parte de un plan a futuro, ya ni siquiera parece preocupado por ello. El deseo lo ha abrumado y aunque aquello podría suponer un peligro para él, toda su atención es para ella en este momento.

Para ella y lo que sea que le esté haciendo.

—Sa-Sasuke, espera… —aunque si es en cuestión de obediencia, Sasuke parece querer seguir siendo un poco terco en tanto Sakura parece recobrar un poco de lucidez en medio de la voracidad de ese beso—. E-espera, por favor… — _“Hasta donde yo lo permita”_ se repite ella aunque parece que le cuesta. ¿Y cómo no va a querer parar? Siente los labios y las piernas entumidas, seguramente por la posición en la que están, además de que el aire poco a poco se le termina—. ¡De acuerdo, dije basta! —ambas manos se trasladan de sus hombros hasta sus mejillas, reteniéndolo ahí como si fuera un pequeño niño reprendido—. Paremos…

—¿Por qué…? —Ay Dios. ¿Por qué usa ese tono de niño ofendido? ¡¿Desde cuándo Sasuke actúa como uno?! Suficiente tendría con mirar sus ojos embelesados a la vez de lidiar con su semblante embriagado como para ahora añadir que luce como si lo hubiesen regañado. ¿Enserio no está soñando? ¿Y si todo eso no existe y solo es su subconsciente delirando mientras su cuerpo sigue preso del agua de la cascada? —. ¿Te duele algo?

—¿Eh? —una mano en su frente y ese simple gesto parece, de nuevo, alterarle los nervios—. ¿Q-Qué estás…?

—Solo corroboro que no tengas fiebre —¿Fiebre? ¿Está bromeando? ¿Cree que ese sonrojo y esa calentura que siente se debe a la fiebre? Quiero golpearlo, enserio que sí, por ser tan bruto o tan desconsiderado teniendo en cuenta el tiempo y el modo en el que se han estado besando hace unos segundos—. Quiero volver a besarte —¡Ahí está de nuevo!

—Y y-yo… ¡Yo necesito secarme! —No puede. Definitivamente si Sasuke no tiene el pudor, ella sí. 

Aquella escena tendría que ser conmovedora, pero para Sakura es un cúmulo de emociones rebosadas de una taza.

Incluso ahora que le ha parado en seco, sigue encima de él, mirándolo. Mirándose como quien no se condiciona por el tiempo, las estaciones o el clima. Es demasiado…demasiado asfixiante solo verse aún.

—Como quieras —agradeciendo que acceda, pues evidentemente ve que Sakura va enserio con lo de evitar su mirada aun si no se mueve ni un milímetro, cabecea de lado fingiendo irritación, pero por dentro está igual o hasta más sorprendido que ella a cerca de lo que estaban haciendo hace unos segundos. No puede ni verla…Por Dios.

No lo puede creer.

¡Enserio no lo puede creer!

Parece que a él le ha costado más tiempo caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y en sentirse sobrecogido por algo parecido a la vergüenza por primera vez. Solo cuando la suelta y le permite apartarse de él siente como todo el cuerpo le cosquillea.

¿Pero qué carajos pasó que…?

Mirándola de refilón, olvidando por completo lo que ella ha dicho anteriormente sobre secarse, todos los colores se le suben al rostro cuando la ve deshacerse de la parte superior de su ropa justo ahí. Sin pudor. ¡Justo donde está también él!

—¿Qué haces…?

—¿Umm? Desvistiéndome. Te dije que necesitaba secarme y… —las palabras de Sakura quedan interrumpidas cuando la vista se le nubla por el impacto de algo sobre su rostro—. ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te…?! — _“El haori de Sasuke”._ Aquello solo hace que lo busque con la mirada encontrándolo todavía en la posición ejercida luego de aventarle la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, pero no es eso en lo que Sakura se fija en una primera instancia. Su instinto es muy primitivo por lo que sus ojos viajan inmediatamente a su pecho, ese que está completamente desnudo.

—¡¿Qué haces desvistiéndote delante de un hombre, tonta?! —esta vez es a Sakura a quien se le colorea el rostro con demasiada intensidad. ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a él también?! ¡¿Qué no había dicho hace un tiempo que era tan plana que no encendía sus más perversas fantasías?! Quiere replicarle con eso, enserio que sí, pero parece como si hubiese perdido la coordinación y la capacidad de hablar para defenderse ¡Está sumamente abochornada!

Botones. Solo un par de botones sueltos habían puesto a Sasuke de ese modo tan histérico.

Enserio que parece de risa.

—¡¿Por qué te me quedas mirando?! ¡Póntela!

—¡N-No necesitas gritarme! —a regañadientes, y porque es incapaz de seguir viéndolo de frente, Sakura se voltea aferrando la camisa de Sasuke a su pecho, pero sin verdaderas intenciones de, ahora, quitarse la ropa delante de él—. ¡Sal primero!

—¡¿Ah?!

—¡Que salgas!

¿Desde cuándo ha comenzado a ceder a todo lo que ella le pide? Desde que es un idiota, seguramente. 

Abstenerse a decir o hacer más de lo debido solo para no enfadarla más no es algo propio de él. 

Sasuke no es complaciente con las personas. De hecho, es al revés. Las personas deben de complacerlo a él y llenar sus expectativas para que así no las pueda considerar parásitos. Intentar aplacar su nerviosismo ahora, sin embargo, le sabe desconocido.

Nerviosismo, él. No lo puede creer. Así como no puede creer cómo es que pasó eso allá atrás hace unos minutos.

¿Ante qué clase de magia-hechizo cedió como para nublar la voz secundada de sus malos pensamientos y solo pensar en ella?

Su piel aun quema en los lugares que Sakura tocó, así como la palma de sus manos aun arde por los lugares que él recorrió.

Y los labios, aún siguen palpitantes y sensibles como la primera vez que los probó.

¿Qué demonios…?

El sonido de la tienda siendo abierta lo termina de sacar de la ensoñación _—pues ha permanecido de pie todo ese rato fuera de ésta como si se tratara de un guardia—_ una vez que la ve salir con la parte de arriba puesta. Es una simple tela, se repite, y aun así el pecho le cosquillea porque, aunque sabe que es suya, ella la está usando.

—Me queda grande —es lo único que dice ella como un niño al que le avergüenza que la ropa le quede holgada en lugar de ajustada—, pero me sirve.

—Ven.

Descubrir que cerca de su tienda hay un riachuelo le sorprende, pero viniendo de alguien como Sasuke, quien es tan cuidadoso en asegurarse de que su perímetro es completamente seguro antes de instalar su tienda lejos de los demás no le sorprende tanto.

 _—“Así que por esto nunca lo vemos por las mañanas” —_ mañanas en las que todos van al mismo punto, donde desemboca la cascada para asearse, lavar utensilios o las raciones de arroz con unas cuantas verduras _—. “¿Le…dará vergüenza?”_ —el bañarse con otros, se refiere. No lo había pensado antes, pero Sasuke siempre ha preferido estar solo, incluso durante las actividades más concurridas de la manada, que con ellos. Y el hecho de que su tienda ahora esté más apartada del resto solo le confirma que atesora sus momentos a solas.

Tener acceso a ese pequeño riachuelo cada que quiera solo porque está a unos cuantos pasos de donde duerme le causa un poco de envidia.

—¿Dónde está tu camisa? —Sakura le extiende el pedazo de tela que le pertenece a ella, aunque ahora parece más un trapo viejo y deshilado debido a lo ocurrido en la cascada. Sasuke no dice nada, solo trocea un poco la tela obteniendo un pedazo de esta para sumergirlo en el agua para luego retirar el exceso de esta con sus manos y llevarla finalmente a su rostro. Sakura, instintivamente, pega un saltito, sorprendida—. Quédate quieta —el contacto de la tela húmeda con su piel arde un poco y gracias a eso Sakura finalmente es consciente de los raspones que tiene en el rostro—. ¿Duele?

—N-No mucho… —en realidad solo arde, pero no tanto como la piel a su alrededor. Sasuke está siendo cuidadoso incluso con los toquecitos que da en su mejilla que aquel acto se le hace irreal. ¿Enserio está pasando? ¿Enserio él está limpiando sus heridas? —. Umm, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —sacando provecho, y valor pues está más que nerviosa por su cercanía, considera que es el momento adecuado para preguntar.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —la mano de nuevo sumergida en el agua—. Tienes una herida en la frente —lo oye suspirar—. Tan torpe y descuidada como siempre —incluso si Sakura tiene ganas de refutarle para terminar esa conversación en una infantil discusión, se abstiene pasando del comentario.

—¿Por qué golpeaste a Neji? —es la sola mención de su nombre lo que hace que Sasuke detenga el movimiento de su mano sobre su rostro, casi bajando el brazo de inmediato para verla fijamente a los ojos—. Él no hizo nada. No lo culpes por…

—Y por no hacer nada pudiste ahogarte —en su defensa Sakura podría abogar a que ella misma les pidió que no se acercaran, pero una garantía así no va a ser suficiente para Sasuke. Y para ella, disfrazar esa calidez que siente en el pecho producto de su comentario tampoco es suficiente.

—¿E-Estabas preocupado? —la mano de Sasuke viaja a su mejilla de nuevo pero esta vez sin la intención de limpiar la herida que hay ahí sino para depositarla solamente.

—¿Y qué si lo estaba?

¿Está soñando? Si lo está, si de verdad es un sueño, que no la despierten pronto, por favor. 

La frialdad de su cuerpo y del resto de sus ropas ha dejado de existir desde hace un buen rato, pero justo ahora siente que todo arde de nuevo. El nacimiento de un cosquilleo que sube y baja sin ser ella capaz de controlarlo la está descompensando; incluso siente que no puede respirar y que…

Ah, el desvanecimiento no es porque se sienta afiebrada por las emociones _—aunque puede que en parte sí hayan influido—,_ es porque en realidad está cansada. Ni siquiera se percata del momento en el que apoya su cabeza en su hombro solo porque siente demasiado pesados los ojos. Sasuke, lejos de alterarse, solo suelta un suspiro pesado.

Si estuviese herida de gravedad, lo sabría. Pero es evidente que lo de Sakura es fatiga. Es decir, ¿qué Princesa nadaría de esa manera tan irresponsable y además se pondría en riesgo sin resentir, luego de unas horas, el dolor interno?

Además, fue Sasuke quien precisamente la revisó _—con ayuda de Konan—_ para asegurarse de que no tuviera alguna era grave o superficial.

—Solo está inconsciente. Ella… —pero Sasuke, lejos de seguir queriendo prestarle atención a Konan y a su rápido diagnóstico, solo se limitó a salir de la tienda embravecido para encarar a Neji una vez asegurándose de que Sakura estuviese relativamente bien.

No recuerda haber estado tan molesto en mucho tiempo por algo que no fuera precisamente un ataque u ofensa para sí mismo.

 _—“Mi cuerpo se movió solo”_ —y aceptar ese hecho, lejos de fastidiarle como debería, lo toma con demasiada calma. En el pasado estaría escandalizado…No. No es que no lo esté ahora es que el ambiente de por sí no se siente apropiado para llenarlo de gritos o de discusiones. Lo que sí es que se siente desubicado. No con respecto a la orientación precisamente, sino se siente como si no fuera él. Y, ante ese hecho abrumador, parece que no puede competir—. No te acerques a él más —Sakura traga grueso, confundida y ansiosa. La mano en su mejilla se retira, pero ella quisiera que permaneciera ahí por más tiempo.

—¿A Neji? —Sasuke frunce el ceño, volviendo a su labor anterior, esta vez tallando con un poco más de fuerza sobre la piel de su mejilla y su frente como si fuera una reprimenda a un niño insolente—. A-Auch…

—Hablo enserio —¿Por qué es tan cambiante? ¿Cómo puede tener esa capacidad para robarle el aliento con solo verlo? La forma en la que se detiene abruptamente solo para enfatizar lo que tiene que decirle mientras une sus frentes en un gesto que intensifica todavía más lo que tiene que decirle es demasiada—. No quiero que te acerques a él —como si quisiera asegurar algo.

Como si quisiera demostrar algo.

El resto del día, sin embargo, lejos de ser complicado, le sabe demasiado ligero y despejado. Quizá se deba a las sensaciones que aun refulgen en su cuerpo como vestigios de lo bien que se sintió el roce de manos ajenas. Las nodrizas encargadas de su cuidado y sus enseñanzas en el Reino mencionaron algo a cerca del momento en el que toda chica se convierte en una mujer. Desde notar los cambios físicos en su cuerpo como en las sensaciones placenteras en un plano erótico.

No debería avergonzarse de eso ni de traer a su mente tales recuerdos como si quisiera recordar todo lo aprendido durante ellos, pero nunca antes había estado tan interesada en su propio cuerpo y en la reacción de este como ahora. Explorar pliegues de su piel de los que antes no prestaba atención, así como darle la importancia a su aspecto como la mujer que es nunca le pareció importante ni siquiera cuando la preparaban religiosamente durante cada visita de los hombres que acompañaban a su padre o incluso de los Hyuga.

Nunca le interesó su reflejo ni nunca le importó qué tipo de aspecto tendría a los ojos de un hombre y mucho menos desconocido.

¿Sasuke en qué categoría estaba entonces?

Y, sin embargo, el único hombre en el que puede pensar ahora, para tener mayor cuidado incluso en el crecimiento de sus uñas, es en él.

¿El buen humor se le nota en la cara? Es más, ¿Con qué expresión amaneció el día de hoy como para que sienta que todas las miradas están sobre ella?

No puede ser más obvia, y porque nota que lo está siendo es que considera que quizá no ha sido una buena idea arreglarse con demasiada enjundia el cabello. ¡Incluso se despertó lo suficientemente temprano para asearse y ver qué ropas usar! Aunque eso último fue un verdadero problema dado que casi todas las que tenía han terminado siendo telas inutilizables por tantas rasgaduras.

—¿Enserio me queda bien? —Konan solo sonríe luego de terminarle de arreglar la parte de arriba de su nuevo atuendo, aunque temporal—. Gracias por prestarme esto.

—Gracias a ti por todo lo que haces también.

Gracias. ¿Gracias por qué? Podría ser cualquier cosa. Podría englobar cualquier cosa pero Konan solo prefirió dejar el comentario así, con una Sakura inocente y llena de curiosidad. Quizá si hubiese desviado un poco más la mirada podría haberse dado cuenta de que lo que miraba era a un Sasuke silencioso pasar por ahí, observándola y que, una vez descubriéndose atrapado por la mirada de ella se hubiese apartado.

—¿Pasó algo bueno ayer? —sin embargo, poco iban a durar las miradas expectantes y pronto tendría que hacer frente a las preguntas curiosas. Cuando Suigetsu habla, Sakura parece ser incapaz de dar mordiscos adecuados a la manzana que tiene entre sus manos. Suigetsu, a su lado, solo sonríe—. Eso parece un sí —hace una pausa—. Aunque también me enteré de lo que sucedió. Lamento mucho no haber estado ahí para ayudarte, mi bella flor.

—Umm, no fue nada. Estoy bien —no hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de presenciar los hechos de todos modos. Tanto Suigetsu como Pain y un par de miembros más habían dejado la manada desde temprano para hacer diversas actividades por lo que a Sakura no le sorprendía realmente que apenas regresaron se hubiesen enterado—. Además, Sasuke me… —priorizar su relato acerca de cómo la rescató tendría que ser lo primero en lo que debería pensar…pero no.

Las mejillas se le colorean al punto de abarcar hasta las orejas y parte del nacimiento de su cuello.

¡¿Por qué está pensando en lo que pasó después?!

—¿Mmm? Vaya —cuando Suigetsu se ríe, Sakura cree que está en el peor lugar para haberse sonrojado de ese modo—. Ese Sasuke parece estar haciendo las cosas bien últimamente ¿no es así?

—Deja de fastidiarla —un golpe con el cuenco que sostiene en su mano y tanto Suigetsu como ella, y un par de miembros más aún sin finalizar el desayuno, le miran como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza—. Come.

—¿E-Eh…? —el cuenco de frutas que Sasuke sostiene finalmente se extiende hacia ella en un insólito giro de los acontecimientos. El resto de la manada cuchichea, pero en su mayoría reina el silencio ante lo que sucede, después de todo hace varios días que Sasuke ni siquiera se aparece por ahí para unírseles a una comida—. E-eh, pero…ya tengo una manzana.

—Que comas te digo —ciñendo el tazón para que lo tome, aunque sea por obligación, se lo deja ahí en su regazo, yéndose a sentar del otro lado del círculo humano que hacen todos, tomando y engullendo de pronto una bola de arroz como si quisiera tener las manos y la boca llena para evitar responder ante cualquier comentario.

—Ahora tengo más curiosidad —Sasuke solo cierra los ojos fingiendo concentrarse en su comida, pero es inevitable no sentir que quiere estrangular a Suigetsu tan pronto siente el peso muerto que cae a un lado de donde está sentado. Dios, qué insoportable es—. ¿Hay algo de lo que necesitemos enterarnos todos? —lanzando una mirada a Sakura, esta no sabe ni en donde ocultar el rostro, tosiendo.

—Terminen rápido —la intervención de Pain, sin embargo, frustra los planes de Suigetsu y de todos básicamente—. Iremos al pueblo más cercano a re abastecernos —Sakura se atraganta, pero rápidamente pasa el bocado para poder hablar, aunque Pain se adelanta—. Sí, Princesa. Usted vendrá —ahora quien lidia con una tos enloquecida es Sasuke.

—Ella no…

—¿Pretendes que siga usando tu ropa?

Dios Santo.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se quedan de piedra. 

Hubiesen preferido que Pain no abriese la boca… ¡Ahora todos no paran de balbucear! 

Sakura, principalmente, siente que ahora todo mundo la mira…¡Y con justa razón! ¡La camisa que aun lleva es de Sasuke! Aun cuando le había agradecido a Konan por el atuendo ella había creído que se trataba de algo de la mujer de cabello azul…¡Nunca le dijo que era una de las tantas camisas de Sasuke!

Qué remedio.

—Con razón hueles a perro, mi bella flor. Ya decía yo que ese no era tu olor.

Sakura quiere morirse justo ahí, en medio de la caminata rodeada de muchos hombres mezclándose entre ellos gracias a la peluca que aun conserva. _“Es por precaución, cualquier podría reconocerla de inmediato por el cabello”,_ había dicho Pain tras dar las últimas indicaciones antes de partir del campamento. Sakura, por supuesto, no se había opuesto a nada, aunque de hecho no hubiera puesto ningún pero a lo que sea que le ordenasen pues su mayor preocupación residía en la ropa.

Dios, enserio. Hablando de pasar vergüenzas.

—¡Hey, Sasuke, ponte este! —aunque atraída por la voz de Suigetsu y la risa que le ocasiona verlo fastidiar a Sasuke probándole cuanto accesorio encuentra, se distrae un poco de la vergüenza. Carcajadas de ese calibre llamarían demasiado la atención, pero a Sakura le basta mirar a Pain conversar con el aparente dueño de la tienda donde se encuentran mientras lo ve entregarle discretamente un puñado de algo envuelto en tela para entender que hay un acuerdo que seguramente los protege.

—¿Encontraste algo que te guste? —la sorpresiva voz de Konan le aturde un poco, pegando un saltito. Cierto, se le olvidaba que ella también venía con el resto. Cosa que Sakura agradece secretamente pues estar sola con tantos hombres, a pesar de que su apariencia ahora es la de uno, le abruma un poco. Konan, desde luego, solo viene cubierta de la cabeza con la caperuza que porta, aunque en realidad no levanta demasiadas sospechas ya que están en tierra árida por lo que es muy normal que el código de vestimenta en ese sitio sea con todo el rostro cubierto para evitar quemaduras y protegerse del sol.

Quizá por ello Pain consideró que era el momento adecuado para reabastecerse y llevarlas a ambas.

—Aún no me decido —dice aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera está prestando la suficiente atención a los bordados y al resto de accesorios que hay en esa sección de la tienda.

—Mira este de aquí. Combina con tus ojos —fingiendo distraerse, Sakura vuelve a mirar en dirección a ellos, viendo esta vez un sombrero lleno de plumas azules y blancas encima de la cabeza del azabache.

Tendría que reírse.

Enserio tendría que acompañar a las demás risas que se desatan en el lugar incluso si Pain les ordena que se callen. Pero entre borrones su atención se dirige a él. A Neji con la mejilla un poco hinchada más apartado del grupo que nadie. No está distraído, solo está más callado de lo normal. Sus miradas no chocan, pero solo porque el joven hombre lobo decide mejor esperar afuera de la tienda no sin antes solicitárselo a Pain antes de salir.

—¿Princesa? —Sakura tarda demasiado mirándolo que Konan fácilmente la atrapa en el acto, aunque no es como que la pelirrosa negara lo obvio. 

Han comprado los víveres suficientes por lo que su última parada es justamente esa tienda que, aunque Sakura no ha solicitado nada, seguramente Konan sugirió a Pain a cerca de obtener nuevas ropas para ella debido a todo lo acontecido.

Es obvio que Neji no ha salido en busca de algo que se les haya pasado comprar, es solo porque seguramente le resulta asfixiante permanecer ahí luego de los cargos injustos que Sasuke ha puesto sobre sus hombros al culparlo a cerca del accidente de Sakura en la cascada.

Sakura no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello hasta ahora.

Luego de su discusión y de su intervención también para poner a salvo a Karin, luego de ser arrastrada por Sasuke y de pasar esos momentos juntos, durante la noche, antes del nuevo día, Pain tuvo que hablar con él. A cerca de lo que discutieron es un misterio, pero Sakura está casi segura que sus conclusiones no fueron las más certeras. Después de todo conoce un poco más a Sasuke como para entender qué cosas lo provocan y qué cosas no.

Es bien sabido por ella lo mal que se lleva con Neji, pero de eso a culparlo por algo que definitivamente no sucedió es absurdo.

Pero decirle eso a Sasuke es como hablarle a una roca.

Y ciertamente no le importa mucho si se enfada con ella o no, solo no quiere que se cometa una injusticia.

—Pain lo sabe —Sakura aparta la vista detenida entre los estampados de las telas, confundida—. Sabe que Neji no hizo nada malo —ser capaz de entender lo que piensa, incluso si lo hace con esa habilidad con la que nació al ser un ser mágico, a Sakura le sigue pareciendo como si se tratara de ese sexto sentido que tienen las madres. Konan, desde luego, no es para nada mayor pero luce como una persona sabia incluso si no es muy platicadora. Muy distinta a su madre, pero…—. Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa ¿o sí?

_“No te acerques a él”_

Qué petición tan más absurda. 

Y, aun así, Sakura se siente una idiota al considerarla siquiera. 

No es que no quiera, es que no sabe cómo abordar el tema sin que Neji se sienta culpable por las cosas que Sasuke dijo. Aunque tampoco puede decir que no se siente ligeramente comprometida a obedecerle por un sentimiento que va más allá de la obediencia o la sumisión.

Pensar en solo obedecerlo para que no se enfade es una forma de manipularla… ¿O de demostrar que él tiene miedo de algo?

¿Qué si se acerca a Neji o a cualquier otro?

¿No decía acaso que no le importaba?

Ilusionarse tampoco es una opción. Puede quererlo, puede que enserio sienta algo por él pero tampoco está dispuesta a hacer todo lo que le diga con tal de satisfacer…aunque ahora parezca que lo hace.

—Aunque no lo aparente, Sasuke es una persona caprichosa y un poco malcriado —seleccionando y acomodando las prendas que Sakura omite para probarse, aquel simple acto parece remontarla a las tardes con sus mucamas y nodrizas. Siempre curiosas y atentas a cualquier cosa que ella quisiera contarles. Con Konan, sin embargo, la sensación se asemeja más a la de una madre.

Quizá porque es un poco mayor.

O porque escucha, pero no juzga.

O porque hay una mezcla de solemnidad y ternura que solo ella posee.

Comprensión.

Honestidad.

Paciencia.

Ahora que lo piensa, Sasuke siempre cede o parece quedarse sin argumentos cuando Konan le dice o le reprende por algo. Ahora entiende el por qué.

—Lo que sea que te haya dicho, no lo hace con mala intención. Es solo que no sabe cómo demostrarte que le importas —Sakura, ahora sí, deja de mirar las prendas entre sus dedos, para mirarla a ella con un entusiasmo nervioso—. No digo que hagas todo lo que dice. Me parece genial que por ti él esté cambiando.

—¿Cambiando? —Konan sonríe; pero una sonrisa no le dice mucho a Sakura.

—Tiene miedo. Solo que no lo dice.

—¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?

—De quedarse solo otra vez.

¿Acaso el que le haya prohibido acercarse a Neji es sinónimo de que piense que va a preferirlo a él?

No tiene sentido.

—No es el modo, desde luego, de pedir las cosas, ni de desquitarse con las personas —en eso le da la razón. No puede tomar eso como excusa para desquitarse con todos—. Sabes que su familia fue asesinada, supongo —Sakura asiente, y es como si el ambiente entre ellas se hubiese enfriado, aunque parece que el resto, quienes están lo suficientemente ocupados en seguir burlándose de Sasuke y reírse de cuanta broma suelte Suigetsu, no lo nota—. Entonces él confía en ti.

—¿Eh?

—Pain y yo somos las únicas personas que saben sobre eso —Sakura engrandece los ojos—. Ningún otro miembro de la manada lo sabe —hace una pausa pues Sakura parece no recobrar el habla de inmediato—. Si él te lo contó entonces significa que le importas.

¿Por qué no se siente como eso entonces?

Cada vez que se embarcan en ese tema precisamente siempre termina mal, pero ¿acaso no ella es de voluntad fuerte? ¿No se quedó con él con un propósito en mente?

Los ojos le arden de pronto y el pecho se siente pesado, y enserio odia la sensación de fragilidad y de ser más sensible que el resto. No puede llorar por todo aunque que Konan la mire de ese modo no le afecta en lo más mínimo. El problema va a ser cuando todos los demás lo noten y pregunten. No quiere dar explicaciones. De hecho no cree tener respuesta para la pregunta que seguramente vendrá sobre qué es lo que le pasa.

—Lo siento, Princesa. No quise hacerla llorar —Sakura niega, tragándose un poco todo el exceso de emociones.

—Parece que eso es lo único que se me da bien —y aunque bromea algo de cierto tiene eso. Y lo odia. Porque ella no es una llorona. No quiere serlo. Pero parece que sus emociones terminan por dominarla y aunque eso no es malo, es frustrante—. Ah, a veces quisiera ser tan fuerte como cualquiera de ustedes.

—Ya lo eres —Sakura sonríe, entristecida, como si de verdad le costara creer eso—. Lo eres desde el momento en que naciste. La voluntad de las personas que te aman vive en ti —la imagen de Kushina viene de inmediato a su mente y se siente con las renovadas ganas de llorar de regreso.

—Ah, odio esto.

El llorar.

El ser muy sentimental.

En ser todo lo que Sasuke odia seguramente.

Subestimar la fuerza del bosque y lo que se vive dentro de él fue su peor error. El creer que con solo usurpar la imagen de un hombre podría parecerse a uno. El creer que convivir con una manada de hombres lobo sería más parecido a acostumbrarse a una vida salvaje sin demasiados dramas de por medio. Estaba equivocada. Todos ahí son tan humanos como lo es ella, pero ella se siente tan alejada, de pronto, de volverse, algún día, parte de ellos.

Todos ahí son fuertes.

Todos ahí tienen una historia.

Todos ahí le enseñan algo.

Sasuke, principalmente, es de quien más recibe sentimientos y emociones. A veces odio, a veces rencor, a veces solo dolor.

Y, ultimamente, algo que se asemeja al amor.

—A veces…me asusta —Konan acerca sus manos a las de Sakura, ahí donde reposan sin moverse sobre las encimeras donde están las demás prendas—. Me asusta pensar que él tiene razón.

—¿En qué, Princesa? —la peli rosa ahoga un quejido combinado con el llanto antes de contestar.

—En que somos diferentes.

Sasuke lo repite siempre.

Y lo acontecido últimamente solo le hace asimilar con mayor claridad esa condicionante.

Y no le gusta. 

No le gusta porque cuando era tan solo una niña aquello no importaba. 

Las diferencias no existían, así como tampoco las apariencias. 

Con Sasuke, ahora, siempre tiene que estar alerta. Alerta a la posibilidad de que todo sea ficción y nada de lo que él hace o dice sea real. Que solo esté haciendo las cosas solo porque le convienen. Solo porque le conviene estar bien con ella. Sakura no es tonta, y el reciente encuentro con Naruto solo le hizo ver que en serio la posibilidad de las mentiras sea bastante alta.

Pero entonces su yo que anhela la felicidad y la verdad tira de ella casi siempre, aunque ahora la disyuntiva de no saber qué hacer o qué sentir sea asfixiante.

—¿Acaso ser hábil en escalar un árbol significa que es más fuerte? Sasuke no nació sabiendo todas estas cosas aunque es cierto que él no eligió su destino. Él no tuvo elección, al menos en eso —las manos de Konan son solo un poco más grande que las de ella, aunque su tamaño sea en lo único que se fije ahora mientras la escucha—. La victoria no siempre le corresponde al más fuerte, Princesa, sino al más perseverante y al más inteligente —Sakura suspira. Recibir esas palabras de ella enserio le calman pero no terminan de desvanecer la ansiedad que siente.

—Él debe seguir pensando que solo soy una molestia para él.

—No es así. Si fueras una carga, hace tiempo no estarías con nosotros, pero te tiene aquí —pero aquello podría suponer que tome fuerza la otra posibilidad que poco o mucho le aterra. Acerca de que mantenga objetivos ocultos que solo lo beneficien a él—. Enséñale. Enséñale que no debe tener miedo a ese amor que comienzan a sentir los dos.

Amor.

Esa es una palabra muy fuerte y, sin embargo, no se siente como si fuese usada demasiado temprano.

Pero hablar de amor como si ambos lo sintieran…Cuando Sakura se atreve a mirar a Konan es como si ella supiera algo. Como si tuviera la certeza de que eso que cree que existe en Sasuke estuviese ahí, solo que escondido. Aún así, Sakura quiere tomar sus precauciones, pero en verdad agradece la conversación que ha tenido con ella.

Una roca puede ser erosionada, con el tiempo y la perseverancia, por la lluvia, aunque si es franca Sakura no es que quiera fragmentarlo. Solo quiere descubrir qué es lo que en verdad Sasuke piensa. Qué es todo eso que calla, incluso si no se trata de ella. La palabra amor puede abarcar muchas cosas y siendo sincera Sakura no está pensando en sí misma ni en el ámbito romántico. 

Donde hay amor, hay paz. Son cosas con las que creció creyendo.

Puede que Konan tenga razón. Puede que ella, incluso, ya lo sienta.

Esos pequeños cambios en los hábitos de Sasuke que significan mucho solo que intenta no ver. No le sorprende, después de todo Sasuke es la persona más obstinada y terca que conoce.

Y la que posee el humor más cambiante del mundo.

_“Aun así, te gusta”_

No puede negarlo. Que le guste y a la vez querer gustarle, es algo complicado. Sin embargo, está en esos pequeños detalles que pone en su persona y en su imagen, como ahora, los que demuestran que de verdad desea que algún día él siente algo por ella.

Ese día, quizá, no está tan lejos.

Sakura es un poco distraída para darse cuenta de las cosas, herencia de su madre seguramente. No se da cuenta que de entre todas las miradas que le halagan el bonito conjunto que ahora porta _—luego de haberse probado varios con ayuda de Konan_ — está la de él. Más allá de los comentarios agradables y los halagos que recibe primeramente de un pícaro Suigetsu, seguidos de los de Kiba y un par de miembros más, Sasuke mira todo desde atrás.

Mientras Konan le ayuda un poco acomodando los pliegues de su nuevo atuendo, Sasuke detalla de arriba abajo en silencio.

Definitivamente, a pesar de que le van más los vestidos, la practicidad y la soltura con la que se mueve, a pesar de sustituir las ondas presenciales que posee una falda por un par de pantalones ajustados, sigue siendo encantadora. Darse cuenta de ese hecho, lejos de molestarle o hacerle sentir idiota, lo tolera.

No, no es tolerancia.

Su ineficaz propósito de no prestarle atención incluso por las cosas más triviales es un hecho que no puede cambiar ya. La prueba está en que ahora no le puede quitar la mirada de encima. Sea con un vestido o no, no es eso lo que le atrae de ella. Aunque tiene que admitir que entre todo ese alboroto esperaba, al menos, que se probara un vestido o dos, pero, como siempre, Sakura hace cosas fuera de su entendimiento.

—Te ves hermosa, mi bella Flor. Aunque debo confesar que estoy un poco decepcionado de no verte usar un vestido —Sasuke se atraganta con su propia saliva en cuanto oye a Suigetsu. ¡Él pensó eso primero! —. ¿Por qué no optaste por uno? —Sakura, entre riendo y hablando, mira a Konan de refilón explicando a cerca de las ventajas del atuendo y de cómo prefiere la comodidad antes que verse correctamente como una Princesa—. Aun así, sigo triste.

—En mi defensa, intenté persuadirla —comenta Konan mostrando un par de vestidos reposados sobre sus brazos—. Pero la Princesa se decidió por algo más sencillo al final.

Aun así, el atuendo es justamente del tipo que ha sido confeccionado para una mujer. A pesar que sean dos piezas individuales, las pinzas y los pliegues se ajustan más a sus proporciones y no dejan tantos vacíos al aire como cuando usa ropa que es exclusiva para hombres.

—Tu cabello sujetado se te ve bien, Sakura —hace un cumplido Kiba, quien también está ahí.

—¿Tu crees? —Sakura se sonroja. 

En casa siempre mantiene el cabello suelto por mero protocolo, aunque en tiempos de calor lo detesta. Eso junto al ajustado corsé y a los ajustados vestidos y sus aditamentos que debe usar por largas horas en el día. Usar un atuendo que le resulta mucho más práctico y se siente mucho más ligero, además de sujetarse el cabello de tal manera para no traerlo estorbando en la cara, es casi como si fuera Navidad.

Nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con algo que usara salvo las veces en las que con Naruto solían jugar a que ambos eran caballeros, hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Con ropa de chico o con ropa de chica, todo se te ve increíble, Princesa.

Para Sakura aquellos cumplidos son aceptados de la mejor forma. No es que su estado de ánimo estuviese basado en los comentarios ajenos, pero de la gente que es cercana a ella los acepta de cualquier manera.

Y mientras todos siguen comentando lo bien que luce, le piden dar un par de vueltas para ver con más detalle y de cerca incluso hasta como luce y se mueve la nueva abrazadera que hay en su cadera y que sujeta la espada que le obsequió su padre, hay una sola persona de la que Sakura aún no ha escuchado un comentario.

No quiere darle importancia ahora pero no puede evitar que sus ojos viajen hacia donde está él aparentemente desinteresado viendo hacia otro lado.

—Um, ¿qué te parece? —buscar la aceptación o la atención de él con demasiado empeño significa que no se está rindiendo. Y que está inclinando la balanza a creer en que solo cosas buenas pueden suceder a partir de ahí. Por ello, cuando Sasuke voltea y no rechaza su mirada, y las mejillas se le colorean y se le ponen calientes a ella, considera que es una victoria.

La mirada roñosa y las malas contestaciones deberían saltar por puro instinto, pero, en cambio, Sasuke es atrapado sin un plan cuando voltea y no hay más salida que mirarla cuando todo ese rato ha estado intentando no hacerlo.

Porque su corazón palpita más rápido.

Porque le parece encantadora la manera en la que se ve.

Porque ese cosquilleo que siente en el centro de su ser no es normal en él.

—¿Ah? —el sonido sale con naturalidad porque en realidad le toma por sorpresa incluso el momento en el que Sakura se hubo acercado a él sin darse cuenta. El problema real viene cuando no puede evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza a esa distancia. Y ese rubor en las mejillas con esa esencia tímida esperando su respuesta solo lo empeora.

—Eso…¿Cómo me veo? —ese tipo de preguntas deberían ser dirigidas a sus nodrizas, o a su padre, o a su hermano. Ni siquiera arreglándose por compromiso para Sai estuvo tan nerviosa o recuerda haberle hecho tal pregunta alguna vez. Como si su opinión fuera importante.

¿Qué cómo se ve?

No puede decirle que se ve linda.

No, no, no. ¡No!

No puede decirle que no la ha dejado de ver desde que salió del vestidor porque seguramente ella y todo el mundo lo malinterpretaría.

Pero, ojalá, pudiera decirle eso a su corazón, a su mente, a sus manos calientes con ganas de tocar su cabello porque enserio le luce demasiado bien. Tales pensamientos a cerca de una mujer…La última vez que tuvo pensamientos sobre una, además de siempre presumir su belleza sin temor a ser juzgado, fue hace años. A la única mujer que amó.

Comparar a Sakura con Mikoto es una cosa absurda porque no se parecen en primer lugar. Y, sin embargo, la belleza de Sakura es algo que siendo tan solo un niño no pudo no obviar. Una niña tan bonita y con unos ojos preciosos convirtiéndose en su amiga, solo él podría tener esa suerte. Esa suerte de pasar muchas tardes a su lado jugando o a veces solo recostados sin hacer nada. ¿Cuántas personas pudieron tener ese privilegio? Aun sin saber a cerca de su estirpe, Sasuke ya era privilegiado por estar cerca de ella y acumular cada una de las alegres sonrisas que siempre tenía para él.

Cuando la vio por segunda vez el mundo también se paralizó. Pero confrontarla fue el doble de difícil, aunque pocas veces lo admitió. De hecho, admitirlo ahora debería sentirse incorrecto. Su imagen a cerca de ella se vio alterada el día en el que supo hija de quien era, pero el corazón de su niño interno no pudo evitar no sentir algo parecido a un avispero ajetreado en su interior.

Una mezcla de deseos que no supo controlar fue lo que lo llevaron hasta aquí.

A aprisionar la verdadera naturaleza de sus emociones y, en cambio, modificar sus planes obstruyendo mirar a su alrededor. Si afectaba o no a alguien, no importaba. Si hería o no, tampoco importaba. Si la usaba o no…

_“Hazle un cumplido”_

No es usual en Konan hacer ese tipo de intervenciones dentro del canal de comunicación que tienen a través de la mente, así como no es normal en él tener en consideración lo que dice. Ella sonríe, a un par de pasos lejos de ellos, como si pretendiera algo. Como si le estuviese dando un empujón.

Un cumplido. ¿Esa es la razón por la que Sakura parece mirarlo con mucha intensidad? Como si ansiara algo con mucha fuerza. Y sus mejillas sonrojadas solo acentúan eso que desea, pero ¿él está dispuesto a darle lo que quiere? Bajar la guardia e incluso bajar el ritmo de su vida solo para ir a la par de ella, o para que ella le alcance, no debería ser una consideración.

Pero la hace.

La hace porque él tampoco sabe qué demonios hacer ahora que la tiene delante.

—Te ves… —¿Enserio? ¿Enserio está preparado para resentir luego el peso de sus palabras? Las que apenas ha soltado hace unas horas estando con ella han supuesto un peso enorme del que todavía no se repone.

Sin necesidad de compartirlo con alguien Sasuke sabe lo difícil que le ha parecido hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos. No lo dice ni lo expresa, pero siempre que sucede algo con Sakura algo en su interior cambia. Las decisiones, incluso, sobre las que se había condicionado ahora se ven tambaleantes frente a un futuro completamente distinto al que tenía planeado llegar. 

Y todo es por ella.

Con Sakura siempre tiende a cambiar de decisiones justo en el momento más crítico.

Soltar las palabras que ella quiere oír de un modo imprudente puede costarle caro, aunque justo ahora ya siente que le cuesta mantener la mirada fija en ella sin resentir una sensación de vértigo.

No puede.

Y no es que sea pronto pues no planea decir nunca _—ni admitir—_ algo que ella quiera oír. 

Tiene que calmarse. Tiene que enfocarse en lo importante. Tiene que dejar de jugar con ella y de sentir que su corazón poco a poco le pertenece por la imprudencia de dejarle entrar.

—¿Sasuke?

 _—“¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos?”_ —tan grandes y brillosos. 

En comparación a cualquier otro par, los de Sakura no se parecen en nada a algo que haya visto antes. Si tuviera que dar una descripción cercana sería a los colores que se alcanzan a ver dentro de un lago a media noche con la luz entre amarilla y verdosa de las luciérnagas sobre su superficie. 

Y, aun así, siente que esa descripción no sería suficiente.

Cada que lo mira, algo sucede.

Algo cambia.

Algo crece.

—Versátil —es lo más cercano que podría considerar que se asemeje a un cumplido que no lo comprometa ni lo haga peligrar. 

Entonces ¿por qué parece que le afecta el gesto decepcionado de Sakura? No es la primera vez que no le da lo que le pide, pero sí podría ser una primera vez para él en sentir que, por sobre todas las cosas, no quiere verla así.

Sentirse agobiado por el qué podría pensar de él ahora lo está matando ¡Y ni siquiera se trata de una conversación o un tema importante! ¡Solo es su estúpida ropa y…!

Si el empujoncito de Konan no fue suficiente la manera en la que los hombres que ingresan a la tienda la miran ahora lo termina siendo.

¿Qué idiota no voltearía a mirarla?

Y, ante ese hecho devastador, no puede contenerse. 

Solo la toma de la mano, pasa a un lado de Konan y del resto y sale con ella. 

La gente la mira. La mira demasiado porque todo en ella es inusual y…bonito. No han avanzado mucho trayecto cuando Sasuke ya se está quitando su propio gabán _—ya que el de Sakura seguramente lo tiene Konan y por salir apresurado de la tienda se le ha olvidado cogerlo—_ para ponérselo a ella.

No lo necesita, pero él aun así quiere ponérselo.

—O-Oye, dejamos a Konan y a los demás allá atrás y…

—No te la quites —cuando Sasuke se asegura de cubrirle hasta la cabeza con la caperuza, es entonces cuando un rubor y una sensación caliente le recorre y le cosquillea la cara. Dios…¡¿No podía ser menos obvio?! A pesar de que la sujeta de los hombros por encima de la tela del gabán, hay un hormigueo en sus manos que no se desvanece. Solo cuando parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad cuando se separa de ella, Sakura vuelve a tomar su mano en un gesto instintivo o quizá consciente.

Y sus ojos…

Y su boca…

—¿Enserio se me ve mal?

—¿Eh?

De nuevo hace esa cara…

—Ya sé que no soy atractiva, pero…

—Se te ve bien…— ¿Por qué ha dicho eso? ¿No había quedado en un acuerdo consigo mismo de no darle expectativas altas? Primero lo de su cabello, lo cual recuerda con mucha honestidad y vergüenza, y ahora esto. 

No puede estar más loco.

Bueno, aunque con eso debe bastar, ¿no?

—¿Q-Qué dijiste? — Ah, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le está haciendo esto? No. Ella no tiene ni siquiera la culpa. Es él por estarle prestando demasiada atención a detalles que no deberían de importarle.

—Te ves como una chica —¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! —. Ya sabes…

—N-no. No sé.

Pero ahí está, dándole la importancia que ella le pide, pero también…

—¡Como una chica linda! ¡¿Bien?!

Dándole la importancia que él también quiere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeloouuuu~
> 
> Tremendo monstruo me salió este capítulo que es básicamente el preámbulo al drama que ya se avecina aunque también viene siendo fundamental para la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke. Así como Sakura es consciente de que todo lo bueno que está pasando es medio raro del mismo modo que Sasuke empieza a tambalear en cuanto a sus convicciones. Creo que este capítulo lo deja más que claro.
> 
> A partir de ahora vienen las complicaciones. Ya sentadas las bases del sasusaku, de ellos depende si se arriesgan o si de plano se destruyen :c 
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que han estado desde el inicio de la historia y también a los que se han ido sumando. ¡Y a los que recomiendan esta historia así como las demás de mi perfil, sepan que tiene mi amor incondicional!
> 
> Recuerden que en mi página de fb estaré subiendo adelantos, ediciones y otras cosillas respecto a mis historias. El link está en mi info.
> 
> ¡Besos!
> 
> Nos leemos pronto~
> 
> Romi-out.


	27. Tiempo deliberado

—¿El tío Deidara?

—¿Ves? Te dije que te iba a encantar la noticia en cuanto la supieras.

Naruto mira de mala manera a Sasori _—quien está solo a unos pasos detrás de él en posición de descanso—_ solo hasta que vuelve la mirada al frente donde se encuentra Minato. Ciertamente cuando el Rey había solicitado su presencia desde temprano no se imaginó que se tratara solo para darle ese aviso. Es decir, cualquier otro en el castillo pudo haberle pasado el recado; y el hecho de que Sasori esté ahí también y haya dicho eso es porque definitivamente él ya sabía.

Estar ahí, a primera hora, siendo que ahora casi todos los días desde temprano se hunde en la biblioteca para buscar información sobre Madara con ayuda de Sasori, solo para enterarse de la visita de su tío no es un muy agradable que digamos.

—Vamos, ¿puedes poner una mejor cara, Naruto? —oye decir a su padre desde su silla como quien le hace gracia la expresión que está haciendo. Vaya, al menos alguien se está divirtiendo más que él—. Sé que no te agrada demasiado tu tío, pero… —Sasori tose mientras que Kakashi carraspea y aquello solo le pone los pelos de punta a Naruto. Eso es demasiada información para ellos y también demasiado vergonzoso para que su padre lo esté ventilando así porque así.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? Claro que no me desagrada —miente, evidentemente, pero pone su mejor cara y hace su mejor esfuerzo para verse convincente. Incluso hace una mueca que simule una sonrisa, un intento bastante malo de hecho—. ¿Y a qué se debe su…? —interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, un soldado se acerca a Kakashi primero.

—Mi Rey, está aquí —Minato suspira y Naruto solo quiere irse de ahí.

—Bueno, averigüemos a qué viene, ¿te parece?

Fingir que está a gusto nunca se le ha dado bien. 

Es decir, él casi no miente, y si lo intenta sus gestos lo delatan. 

_“Tu madre era así”,_ es lo que siempre dice Minato cada que lo sorprende mintiendo o haciendo el intento. Seres incapaces de decir mentiras porque en ellos solo existe el sentido de la verdad y la expresividad. Pero bueno, tiene que darse un poco de crédito a sí mismo porque con el tiempo ha desarrollado un poco esa habilidad por lo que fingir que le agrada la llegada de su tío, en tanto lo ven descender de su carruaje, parece que está siendo lo suficientemente convincente.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Deidara.

—Lo mismo digo, Minato. ¿O debería dirigirme ante ti como Rey?

Su padre es el primero en saludar y el primero en sonreír. Vaya, con que él también ha desarrollado esa capacidad de fingir alegría. Naruto intenta reprimir una risita pues a él más que nadie le consta la tensión extraña que siempre ha existido —desde que tiene memoria— entre su padre y su tío, el sobrino de sangre legítimo de su abuela Tsunade.

Su tío, en cambio, es lo opuesto. 

Ya quisiera él tener el nivel de actuación que desempeña para fingir que no finge. Eso si es talento, además de que a Naruto siempre le ha parecido —más nunca ha dicho— que hay cierta rivalidad y recelo proviniendo de él hacia su padre pues después de todo, si lo piensa con lógica ahora que es mayor y tiene conocimiento sobre más cosas, según las leyes la sangre real siempre debe reinar, sobre todo. Minato no es hijo legítimo de los reyes y, sin embargo, es el Rey. No por elección, pero es un Rey que todos respetan y aman. Lo lógico hubiese sido retrasar la coronación y sopesar sus opciones, pero las cosas se habían dado de manera precipitada que al final su padre había subido al trono y tomado la corona.

—Naruto, estás tan grande como te recuerdo —el joven Príncipe se acerca haciendo su mejor cara sonriente acompañado de una reverencia corta—. En cuanto a Sakura… —ambos Namikaze parece enfriar las expresiones de pronto—. Entonces es cierto. Oí los rumores y por eso acudí inmediatamente en cuanto me enteré —Minato no dice nada. No porque no quiera sino porque pensar en Sakura es motivo para pensar que ha fallado de todas las formas posibles—. Pobrecita, debe estar asustada justo ahora.

—Umm, tío —interrumpe Naruto aclarando la voz. No es de su agrado el tono el que se refiere a Sakura, no porque no le importe o busque minimizar el hecho sino porque ve que a Minato le afecta.

—Está bien, Naruto. Somos familia —Minato hace una pausa colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Deidara, sobresaltándolo, pero también poniéndolo rígido—. Y la familia está para apoyarse, ¿no es así?

Lo detesta. 

Deidara no recuerda un solo invierno en el que no envidiara, siempre, la manera en la que ese par de niños desconocidos eran tratados por el Rey y la Reina cada que los veía durante su estadía en Konoha. Siempre le pareció curioso que durante sus visitas al castillo a la Reina Tsunade siempre se le viese solo acompañada de sus nodrizas o del Rey. No recordaba que tuvieran bebés. Entonces, un día y de manera abrupta, los tuvieron. Pero no eran bebés, eran niños de su edad.

Niños sin sangre real pero que por ser prohijados por ellos pasaban a estar, en jerarquía, por encima de él. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que uno de ellos dos fuese un día a convertirse en Rey cuando él había estado siendo la sombra de la Reina Tsunade por años? No había año en el que no la visitara y ella prácticamente no lo acobijara. Él era su consentido a pesar de no ser su hijo. A Deidara le habían enseñado a ser todo lo que la Reina quisiera con tal de satisfacer y llenar el vació que le dejaba el no poder tener hijos propios.

Y así, un día quizá, la herencia de su real corona podría pasar a él.

Eso le habían dicho y eso le había hecho creer ella…hasta que esos dos niños aparecieron.

¿Familia para apoyarse? Por favor, Minato ni siquiera lleva su sangre. Y, aun así, fue coronado Rey. 

Podía tener la apariencia de uno, pero había sido mucha su suerte para que el Rey y la Reina de Konoha se fijasen en él y en ese otro niño azabache. Ni siquiera sabían comportarse los primeros meses en los que los presentaron ante la sociedad real y ante el pueblo. Él, en cambio, toda su vida había sido educado y adiestrado para agradar a los reyes todo con el propósito de ser considerado su opción para sucesor.

¡Ellos no tenían que llegar y arruinar todo!

—Y es por eso que he venido a apoyar a la familia —mirar a Naruto ahora le pesa, porque si de niño y al nacer le complicaba las cosas, ahora lo hacía más siendo ya un joven adulto seguramente con la convicción de heredar la corona de su padre. Que sí, es su sobrino, pero tampoco es como que le importe mucho. No lleva su sangre—. No solo con palabras, desde luego —Naruto engrandece los ojos primero, confundido por el comentario.

—¿A qué te refieres, tío? —Ah, lo detesta. Porque es la viva imagen de Minato solo que con la expresividad de…ella. De Kushina. Su Kushina.

—A que sumaré mi fuerza, mis recursos y mis contactos para agilizar la búsqueda de la dulce Sakura — Si Naruto le importa poco, su sobrina aún menos, desde luego, pero no puede llegar solo así como así fingiendo una visita cordial y con las manos vacías.

A Naruto le hubiese fascinado oír un par de palabras así semanas atrás. Seguramente las hubiera aceptado de la mejor manera…pero hace unas semanas aún vivía en la ignorancia. Ahora que se han revelado varias verdades ante él, y que pasa más tiempo con Minato, también ha aprendido a desvelar un poco las palabras de una persona para descubrir, siempre, que propósito hay detrás de todo eso. Aunque, si es franco, Naruto siempre otorga el beneficio de la duda por impulso y tampoco es como que pueda creer que lo que dice su tío vaya a ser una mentira.

—Agradezco tu consideración, Deidara, pero… —el hombre se adelanta, no dándole tiempo ni tregua a Minato de que lo rechace.

—Por favor, lo acabas de decir ¿no es así? Somos familia —la mano de él ahora sobre el hombro de Minato se siente extraña. Aun así, Minato no hace nada por evadirlo—. ¿Enserio no me vas a permitir ayudarte? Sakura es mi sobrina después de todo y…—Deidara parece morderse la lengua ante lo que está por decir, como si fuera ácido para él—. Debe ser difícil para ti ¿no? Haberle fallado a Kushina y no haber podido proteger a uno de sus tesoros. Al que más se parece a ella, además.

¿Pero qué está diciendo?

Naruto está a punto de intervenir, pero se detiene ante el gesto discreto que le hace su padre. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué va a permitir que le hable así?

—Te lo agradezco. En ese caso cualquier ayuda siempre es bien recibida —Ah, enserio, ¿Enserio eso es lo único que responderá? 

Naruto no lo sabe, pero su padre se está conteniendo bastante y es entonces cuando se pregunta si él, algún día, tendrá los nervios y las emociones controladas para no exaltarse delante de todos ante un comentario que no le agrade. Un Rey que grita demasiado es un poco…Minato, en cambio, es sereno, pero por ello no significa que no haya sentido las intenciones con las que Deidara ha dicho esas palabras, pero definitivamente su padre tiene un mayor control de sus emociones. Cosa que ha ido perfeccionando con los años seguramente.

Ojalá él pudiera tener esa misma serenidad.

Ojalá.

* * *

¿Qué le dio por decir esas cosas? Dios, ahora no puede hacer que Sakura deje de sonreír lo que se traduce a que los hombres que pasan a su lado —que ya la identifican como mujer pues lleva el cabello atado y largo— no dejen de mirarla.

Eso también se podría traducir a que está demasiado expuesta para ser reconocida, aunque Pain jura y perjura que no le harán nada.

—La nación del fuego y la nación de la Arena están muy distantes unas de otras. Y este es el pueblo más pequeño y alejado de la capital, solo es un paso comerciante para… —ojalá pudiera prestarle atención a lo que dice. Ojalá pudiera, enserio, para así dejar de ver como Sakura se sonríe con el idiota de Suigetsu mientras van caminando y montando todo un escándalo de risas delante suyo—. Hacen escándalo —para su buena suerte Pain les llama la atención obteniendo un rápido asentimiento por todos.

¿Qué se supone que les hace falta? No lo sabe ni tampoco es como que le interesa saber qué es eso que se ha detenido a Pain conversar con un par de hombres, pero el cielo comienza a desdibujarse y si no se van de una vez la noche los va a alcanzar.

—Dice que nos adelantemos.

—¿Konan y Neji también? —Kiba asiente a la pregunta de Suigetsu luego de transmitir el mensaje a todos, aunque hay una mueca en su rostro que Sasuke traduce como que ni siquiera está seguro sobre por qué—. De modo que ahora yo soy la niñera de todos.

—Habla por ti —aclara Sasuke como modo de mermar un poco el ambiente confundido de los demás—. Apresurémonos entonces, me duelen los malditos pies de tanto caminar —hace una pausa buscando a la pelirrosa con la mirada—. Camina donde pueda verte.

—Querrás decir donde puedas admirarla —Sasuke le da un codazo a Suigetsu que pronto se convierte en risa. Sí, bueno, a él no le hace ni una jodida gracia sentirse de esa forma, pero, por lo menos, estar pendiente de Sakura hace que su ansiedad disminuya un poco. No se lo dice a nadie, pero desde que han salido de la tienda hay una molestia sensación de acecho. Y ni siquiera se trata por todas las miradas que Sakura atrae con su jovialidad, su bonita cara y su risa—. ¿Tienes todo lo necesario, mi bella flor?

—Umm, sí. Ya he comprado con Konan lo que necesitaba, gracias —agradece posicionándose casi donde está Sasuke de no ser porque algo tironea de su gabán—. ¿Uh?

—Un mocoso.

—Es un niño.

—Sí, bueno, es lo mismo —y mientras Kiba y Suigetsu se embarcan en una conversación a cerca de un término con el otro, Sakura se acuclilla. En efecto, es un niño pequeño. Demasiado pequeño aún como para estar solo. Antes de hacerlo, tanto ella, como Sasuke a su espalda y de pie, miran a los alrededores como si primero buscaran el indicio de alguna persona en medio de una repentina búsqueda por un niño con sus características, pero nada.

—Hola. ¿Estás perdido? —Sasuke, atento a los movimientos de Sakura, detiene su mano en cuanto está da indicios de tocar la cabeza del menor—. No voy a hacerle nada, solo está perdido y…

—No lo hago por él. Lo hago por ti —Sakura, azorada, no comprende, pero a Sasuke tampoco le interesa mucho que ella entienda—. Te deben de estar buscando en cada nación, Sakura. No puedes estar ofreciendo tu ayuda solo porque sí —la pelirrosa se suelta del agarra, ignorando el comentario.

—Es solo un niño —volviendo su vista a él, el menor parece sollozar asintiendo lo cual terminar conmoviendo a la Princesa—. ¿Perdiste a tu mamá? —el niño vuelve a asentir y Sakura no puede evitar que el corazón la domine tal y como Sasuke prevee. 

Para él no es nuevo ese lado altruista que Sakura posee, de hecho, es lo contrario. Es justamente porque lo es que se ha dado cuenta que es más propensa al peligro porque las emociones la dominan.

Y que las emociones dominen es un error, aunque el niño que tienen ahora en frente no represente eso para ella.

—Te ayudaré a buscarla, no te preocupes ¡Si vamos juntos será más fácil!

Cuando Sasuke la oye, en serio quiere amarrarla. ¿No acaba de oír a cerca de que la pueden localizar con más facilidad de ese modo? Si bien están en un paso mercantil también representa un peligro por el flujo de gente que provienen de varias partes. Fácilmente alguno podría reconocerla ¡Esa apariencia exótica es de por sí muy llamativa! Sin olvidar que el atardecer está poniéndose y pronto anochecerá.

No, definitivamente es una idea terrible.

—No es nuestro problema, Sakura.

—Por primera vez me temo que estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke, mi bella flor. Va a anochecer, es muy peligroso.

—Además no tenemos certeza de si vayamos a encontrar a la madre del niño, Sakura —añade Kiba a su lado con una expresión mucho más doliente que la de los otros dos. Sakura lo agradece porque es evidente que él también quisiera prestar su ayuda—. ¿Qué tal si lo llevamos a un puesto de la guardia? Quizá ellos puedan…

—Llevarlo a un puesto de la guardia mercantil es demasiado arriesgado —interviene Sasuke de nuevo—. Te lo digo de nuevo, déjalo.

—Es un niño buscando a su madre. Por supuesto que es mi problema —Sakura hace una pausa, como si midiera las palabras que está a punto de decir—. Konan y Pain no te habrían dejado jamás — la confrontación corta que tienen, sin embargo, tiene un peso diferente en comparación a otras justamente porque Sakura sabe jugar perfectamente con él, aunque parece que es de manera inconsciente. Ambos, que han perdido a una madre, entenderían lo que se siente, y aunque Sasuke está lejos de sentir empatía por un niño que no conoce, no es por él por quien parece titubear. Es por ella. Porque en cuanto la oye es como si ella estuviese bajo la piel de ese mocoso y su problema fuera suyo—. Puedo hacerlo sola. No necesito que me acompañen. Y si veo que no encontramos a su madre yo misma lo llevaré a la guardia mercantil —¿Por qué le duele el pecho cuando dice eso? Sabe que él va a negarse de todos modos si le pide su ayuda, es por eso que planea hacerlo sola. Y cuando se lo plantea es como si la realidad fuera que no lo necesitase.

—Pero, Princesa, eso es…

Debe ser un chiste.

Debe serlo sentirse ansioso de pronto y querer pasar por alto el hecho de querer ignorar lo que sea que vayan a decir los demás con tal de él decirle que sí, que está bien, que la deja ir siempre y cuando él también vaya. Pero no puede. Su lengua se siente entumida.

—Tendré cuidado. Confíen en mí.

No está siendo responsable y él…Él no está pensando con claridad. 

Porque tan pronto ella dirige sus ojos a él es como si ya tuviese, de nuevo, la victoria de esa pequeña batalla ganada. Sakura no es consciente, seguramente, del poder que tienen sus palabras y de lo rápido que ha conseguido tenerlo en sus manos usando lo de Konan y Pain a su favor. Sasuke puede parecer un tronco difícil de roer, pero hay temas específicos por los cuales parece ceder, y ese par parece ser uno de ellos.

Es injusto.

El que ella use eso a su favor para obtener su permiso, pero, por otro lado, hay un sentimiento ansioso que va más allá. Muy independiente de lo anterior y de saber que la personalidad de Sakura no le permitiría ignorar la ayuda que alguien le solicita porque ella es así de amable y servicial…Algo no está bien. 

No quiere separarse de ella. 

Pensar en la posibilidad de que se pierda por los caminos de tierra o que se tope con personas que supondrían un riesgo, le aterra. Le aterra y ni siquiera sabe que es así. Pero entonces pierde, pierde cuando Sakura lo mira decidida, pero a la vez con la petición sincera en sus ojos para obtener su permiso.

Se lo está pidiendo porque de algún modo sabe que él no la dejaría, pero se lo está pidiendo también como muestra de que quiere demostrarle que no quiere pasar por encima de su autoridad. Y porque quiere que confíe en ella. Quiere demostrarle que también es fuerte. Quiere demostrarle que puede ser valiente y también confiable.

Quiere. Quiere. Quiere.

—Confía en mí, por favor —qué injusta. Qué injusto todo eso. El tener que lidiar con la flama en sus ojos a través de los suyos y sentir que solo va a ceder porque en verdad…en verdad quiere preservar esa convicción en ella. Y porque justamente hace esos ojos. Esos ojos por los que Sasuke últimamente está perdiendo.

Que confíe en ella, dice.

Haciendo esa cara.

Haciendo esa expresión con sus ojos.

Sin titubear.

No puede evitar recordar…Recordar y asociar las veces en las que le pidió a Pain que confiara en él. Que confiara en él para asignarle tareas que pudieran probar su fortaleza pero más que nada tareas que pudiera lograr y hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Esa sensación de sentirse útil y de sentirse valioso. Sakura no lo necesita, no necesita probar que es útil y sentirse valiosa. Ella ya lo es, nació de una manera muy distinta y también en un mundo distinto al suyo.

Ya lo es, se repite.

Ya lo es, se convence.

Ya lo es, y siempre lo fue.

Y el menospreciarla o hacerla sentir que era inferior solo fue a raíz de su propio miedo. Una manera de asegurarse de que ella no pasara por encima de él. El hecho de que siempre discutan no es por otra cosa sino porque sus personalidades, a pesar de parecer distintas, son similares. Ambos poseen una flama ardiente en sus corazones y ambos han afrontado la vida de un modo en el que no les hace gracia el perder. El estar por debajo de nadie. Por eso friccionan, por eso pelean, por eso se confrontan, aunque Sasuke tiene que admitir que en la mayoría de veces Sakura ha hecho las cosas sin siquiera pensarlas o medir los riesgos.

—Mi bella flor, no creo que…

—Anochecerá en una hora —los tres pares de ojos lo miran, confundidos, pero Sasuke solo se concentra en los de ella—. Ese es tu tiempo límite. Si no regresas al punto de encuentro para esa hora…

—Ya sé, me dejarán —Sasuke chasquea la lengua. Ah, ¿enserio qué tipo de persona lo cree para dejarla ahí botada? Bueno, en parte debe ser su culpa porque justamente él le ha hecho creer que es un maldito bastardo—. ¿Eh? —no quiere ver qué cara hace ni tampoco quiere que se dé cuenta de la que hace él, por eso se le hace fácil dar un paso hacia ella y colocarle, de nuevo, la caperuza en la cabeza, pero aquel gesto es más demostrativo que cualquier otro.

Como cubriéndola para que de ese modo su identidad se mantenga en anónimo. Y como diciéndole que se cuide. El movimiento por sí solo podría ser brusco, sin embargo, Sasuke lo hace con cuidado. Como a un niño al que se le abriga durante la nieve. Aunque también lo hace para dejarle en claro una cosa.

—¿Quién dijo algo de dejarte? Yo mismo iré a buscarte sino regresas a tiempo.

¿Y cuándo se supone que es _a tiempo_?

Sakura lleva alrededor de media hora danzando acompañada del niño, por los puestos que él indica recordar haber visto a su madre. Pero mientras más caminan, más se alejan. Mientras más caminan, el tiempo pasa. El cielo se destiñe del atardecer y la noche está casi encima, y lo único en lo que puede pensar es que ha fallado. En que ha supuesto un escenario en el que su confianza se ha puesto a prueba solo para entender que a veces no suceden las cosas como uno espera.

Y también piensa en él, en Sasuke. 

En el gesto de su mano, en la cadencia baja de su voz diciendo eso al final, y en el extraño brillo desprendido de sus ojos como si lejos de sentirse molesto por su arrebato individual de valentía estuviese preocupado. Pero, aun así, la dejó ir. La dejó ir porque…quizá sí confiaba en que lo lograría.

El Sol está a nada de ocultarse y no hay indicios de que lo vayan a lograr ahora que la búsqueda se complica por la oscuridad. Parece que es tiempo de intentar el plan B a pesar de que el pequeño niño que tiene a lado aún se aferra a su mano y le pide que por favor no lo entregue a las autoridades. Repite “Mamá, mamá, mamá” y a ella le rompe el corazón. Porque ¿Cuántas veces no repitió ella lo mismo sabiendo que la suya no volvería jamás?

Pero tampoco puede llevarlo con ella. No depende de ella.

—¿Tu casa queda cerca de aquí? —haciendo un último intento. Si no es posible encontrar a su madre quizá sí lo sea el llevarlo a casa. Un niño de su edad quizá no sepa de direcciones, pero quizá sí se sepa ubicar de vivir cerca. Para suerte de Sakura, el pequeño asiente, cohibido—. Ah, Sasuke va a regañarme por esto —se dice antes de volver a tomar su mano y ser guiada por él.

Había prometido volver a tiempo y por cómo ve las cosas es posible que no sea así. No quiere ni imaginarse la cara de enojo que va a poner cuando la comience a buscar, pero mientras más rápido lleve al niño a casa, más rápido podrá volver con él.

Volver con él.

De alguna forma la oración y el pensamiento sobre él le hace sentir nerviosa y acalorada.

—Es por aquí.

Cuando Sakura levanta la cabeza ya están fuera de las inmediaciones principales. De hecho, ya están casi de regreso a la parte del río casi seco que separa la tierra del bosque, aunque debe admitir que esta parte es la más seca y grisácea de todas por el tipo de ecosistema que es su vecino. Aun así...¿No están demasiado lejos ya? Las casas, la mayoría de estas, terminaron de verse hace metros atrás. ¿A dónde se supone que están yendo?

—¿Estás seguro que vives por aquí? —la hierba alta poco a poco se hace todavía más alta y pronto es como si fueran tallos enormes y gruesos los que se levantan muy por encima de sus cabezas. Sakura continúa aferrada a la mano del menor como si este reconociera el camino a la perfección. Aquello no le hace desconfiar de él pues ¿qué niño se metería ahí sin saber el camino por el que va? —. E-Espera, vas muy rápido y… —Maldición. Una de las ramas le ha dado justo en la cara lo que la ha aturdido y además ha hecho que suelte su mano—. O-Oye… —Sakura se queda helada en cuanto una ráfaga pasa a su lado, similar a cuando alguien pasa corriendo y mueve los objetos, en este caso la hierba alta, en esa dirección.

Primero en una dirección. Luego en otra. Luego en varias.

Y de pronto una risa.

—Ah, carajo…

Una risa infantil que se oye tenebrosa.

Ah, enserio…Enserio, ¡¿Qué está mal en ella que siempre termina en medio del peligro?! No quiere escuchar a Sasuke decir algo como: te lo dije. Pero es que la mayoría del tiempo siempre termina teniendo razón respecto a que cada tanto está metiéndose en problemas. ¡Pero no es como que ella los busque!

Del niño ya no sabe nada, ni le importa ahora, pues a medida que sigue corriendo sin tener sentido de la orientación dentro de esa hierba alta le ha quedado claro que todo fue una farsa. Aunque debe admitir que durante los primeros segundos _—antes de echarse a correr como una poseída—_ sí que estuvo gritando por él. Quizá estaba siendo perseguido por las _mismas cosas_ que la persiguen ahora a ella, quizá estaba en peligro, quizá…

_“No es nuestro problema, Sakura”_

De acuerdo. De acuerdo… ¡De acuerdo! Quizá no lo era, pero ¡¿qué iba ella a saber?!

Sí, le queda más que claro que el niño no existe. Y si existió fue parte de un plan para apartarla del resto, pero entonces ¿qué es eso que la persigue? Aquello se oye como si se arrastrara con mucha rapidez y facilidad por la hierba, mucho más que ella, como si fuera un animal. ¿Salvaje, quizá? Y ni qué decir de la poca luz que tiene como aliada pues apenas y el resplandor de la Luna le hace distinguir formas.

Sakura se detiene cuando el sonido deja de oírse. Un sonido similar a algo que serpentea por ahí. ¿Insectos? No. Suena a que es algo mucho más grande y más pesado. Tiene su espada en la cadera y aunque la tiene sujetada dispuesta a desenvainar también tiene miedo. ¿Y si no es una criatura? ¿Y si es solo un ladrón? Sabiéndose la víctima aun así piensa que podría ser contraproducente desenvainar su espada y herir a alguien de ese modo. ¡¿Está loca o qué?!

Dios, casi puede oír a Sasuke reprendiéndola de la peor manera.

Se lo dijo. ¡Él se lo dijo!

—¡Ayuda! —Ah, es el niño. ¡¿Entonces no se equivocó?! ¡¿El pequeño también está haciendo perseguido?! Empujada por su buena voluntad y por el miedo a que enserio el menor esté en peligro se deja guiar en dirección de donde proviene su voz.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Quédate donde estás y…! 

¿Qué le hizo pensar que aquello no podría ser también una trampa? Debería estar acostumbrada. Acostumbrada a recibir emociones fuertes por cosas que salen fuera de su entendimiento pero que tiene noción de que son posibles. Después de todo en las últimas semanas ha visto de todo. No solo viaja con una manada de hombres-lobo, sino que también ha enfrentado a gigantes y otras criaturas tenebrosas.

Debería estar acostumbrada…pero aun así se paraliza cuando la silueta del niño deja de ser la de uno.

Sabe que existe la magia, pero aquello es otro nivel de deformación. A pesar de que ha visto como los miembros de la manada se transforman en lobo, ver a otro ser humano hacerlo en otra cosa es…

—¿U-Una serpiente?

Se les dice Nagas, pero Sakura quizá se saltó esa página del libro de criaturas mágicas que siempre leía en la biblioteca de su padre pues de ellas solo recuerda el nombre. 

Con casi en su totalidad cubierta de escamas, Sakura da un paso hacia atrás de manera solo instintiva _. “Es como con la Mantícora”_ , piensa, cuando reconoce la cabeza humanoide que tiene mientras que el resto de su cuerpo posee la apariencia de una criatura alargada, siniestra y marina. Se acaba de transformar en su cara lo que significa que viene siendo una criatura mágica más parecida a los hombres-lobo de lo que parece, aunque ese hecho es inútil traerlo a colación ahora.

El sonido que hace su cola serpenteando por la hierba lo reconoce. Con que era eso lo que pasaba a toda velocidad a un lado de ella hace unos minutos. Estaba sorteando todo lo que hacía para alcanzarla y confundirla y…

—Yo dejaría tu espada en su lugar si fuera tu —Sakura palidece y se atraganta de igual forma cuando la oye hablar. Dios, puede hablar. Si la ve mejor tiene más apariencia humanoide que una Mantícora, pero aun así parecía que tenía la esperanza de que no tuviera inteligencia—. Qué apetitosa —se relame los labios en su cara, sacando la lengua y mostrando descaradamente su extensión. Se ve asquerosa. Asquerosa, húmeda, escamosa y…—. Esto no te dolerá.

¡Cómo si fuera a quedarse quieta esperando que le dé un mordisco!

A pesar de que siente que palidece y que siente náuseas de pronto, como puede, desenvaina la espada en el momento preciso en el que la criatura se lanza encima de ella, sorteando un ataque que le realiza un corte justo en lo que parece es su tórax. La criatura serpenteante se retuerce debido a ello mientras que a Sakura le da tiempo para aprovecharse de eso, comenzando a alejarse. Que sí, sería estupendo que pudiese ganarle y llegar con su cuerpo inerte como prueba de su gran valentía delante de Sasuke, pero aquellas son solo ilusiones tontas.

Sabe lo que tiene y lo que no. Demasiados han sido los peligros a los que se ha expuesto en las últimas semanas como para no saber en qué momento retirarse.

Si tan solo supiera hacia dónde está corriendo podría sentir que se encuentra a salvo, pero lo cierto es que mientras más corre, más desorientada está. El miedo y el nervio vuelven a apoderarse de ella en cuanto vuelve a escuchar el sonido serpenteante de la criatura alrededor de ella. La hizo enfadar, ¡enserio la hizo enfadar!

Que sea de noche tampoco ayuda definitivamente. Ah, enserio…Enserio tiene que comenzar a replantearse sobre la maldad que existe en el mundo, aunque ahora es un mal momento para estar pensando en otra cosa que no sea correr.

Afortunadamente, y si existiera algo de lo cual pudiera presumir haber obtenido ante la poca experiencia que ha tenido con respecto al peligro, su cuerpo y su instinto parecen coordinar de mejor manera por lo que puede anticipar con mayor precisión los ataques enemigos con respecto a los sonidos que oye. Cuando la Naga vuelve a aparecer, solo lo hace para toparse, de nuevo, con el filo de su espada, esta vez casi cegándole los ojos de una blandida.

—¡Cómete eso, maldita sea! —contrario a la soberana imagen de la timidez y al miedo real del que debería ser presa ahora, parece que haberse enfrentado a varios peligros han ido desvaneciendo la extrema necesidad de solo correr y llorar pensando en lo enfadado que va a estar Sasuke y en lo genial que sería tener a su padre y a su hermano ahí para que le ayudasen. Que sí, de igual forma los piensa, pero no puede tener miedo siempre. Los necesita, sí, pero también tiene la certeza de que, si no hace algo por sí misma, esa cosa la va a matar.

_“Tú y yo somos diferentes”_

Sí, puede que lo sean. Puede que sus mundos sean diferentes. Puede que Sasuke tenga más experiencia ante los peligros que se le presentan, pero eso no significa que ella no pueda aprender a sobrellevarlos. Sí, quizá está siendo demasiado optimista o demasiado osada al pensar que ella también puede, pero justo ahora es hacer o morir.

Si él estuviera ahí, si él, o Naruto, o su padre, estuvieran ahí, definitivamente no la dejarían peligrar. Y ese ha sido su error. No puede depender de ellos siempre, aunque, enserio…

—¡Ah! —cómo le gustaría que estuvieran ahí.

“—¿Quién dijo algo de dejarte? Yo mismo iré a buscarte sino regresas a tiempo”

¿Dónde está entonces?

Ella puede prometer resistir tanto como pueda, pero… ¿Enserio ya se siente capaz de vencer al peligro por una sola vez?

Teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos en un momento así suponen un riesgo y una desventaja, y Sakura se da cuenta de su error cuando la Naga, en una distracción suya, enrolla su cola sobre sus piernas, tumbándola al piso. Sakura, de inmediato, sortea golpes y patadas al frente, terminando por colocar su espada en posición horizontal a modo de bloqueo para que la cabeza y los dientes de la criatura no la alcancen.

¡¿Qué quiere?! ¡¿La quiere comer o qué demonios?!

—¡Quí-quítate de encima!

—¡Eres muy escandalosa! ¡Quédate quieta para que pueda morderte!

—¡Como si fuera a dejarte…! —la Naga no tiene brazos, pero su peso sobre ella la está asfixiando además de que sus escamas son duras y filosas, y debido al movimiento errático de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, está desgarrándole la ropa. ¡Genial! ¡Acaban de comprársela! ¡Es nueva! —. ¡Que te quites, maldita sea! —¿Sasuke obtendrá parte de su fuerza al gritar? Porque enserio ella lo está dejando todo en cada grito que se desprende de su garganta.

No va a morir. No va a morir. ¡No va a morir ahí!

Recordando _—y agradeciendo a las cortas clases obtenidas por Suigetsu, Neji y Kiba_ _—_ , Sakura toma impulso de donde sea y aparta a la Naga hacia al frente solo para coger de su bota una pequeña navaja oculta ahí, clavándosela con rabia en la cola pues segundos antes Sakura ha recibido un profundo arañazo en el rostro al verse desarmada por su espada. 

Una vez más, aprovechando la distracción y los alaridos de dolor de la criatura, emprende a correr de nuevo esta vez logrando salir, finalmente, de la hierba alta, aunque completamente desorientada.

—¿A…A dónde…? Iugh…—llevándose una mano al costado izquierdo debajo de sus costillas descubre un gran rastro de sangre. Estupendo, está herida y ni siquiera…

La última vez que escuchó a una criatura rugir fue ante lo sucedido con la mantícora. Sin embargo, el sonido o grito de una Naga es…siniestro. Como un relámpago agudo. Un relámpago enfurecido. Sigue viva, esa cosa sigue viva. Y ella está tan cansada. Atravesar la hierba alta corriendo, dado que no está para nada acostumbrada a eso, le ha dejado todas las extremidades pesadas y temblorosas, aunque, como puede, logra adentrarse un poco al bosque.

Una vez dándose cuenta de lo herida que está, de lo cansada, además de que se encuentra prácticamente si su espada, la verdadera realidad la abruma. No conoce esos territorios ni tampoco sabe interpretar senderos a pesar de que ya había comenzado, con ayuda de Konan y otros miembros de la manada, unas pequeñas clases sobre eso

— Ah, duele…—dice, apoyándose en un tronco seco, tocándose el costado izquierdo. No ha visto la herida, pero, aunque considera que quizá no es profunda, arde como los mil demonios.

 _“No te muevas”_ , Haciendo lo contrario, desde luego, Sakura voltea asustada. ¿Qué ha sido eso?Esa no es la voz de la Naga.

 _“No grites”._ Vuelve a voltear, esta vez en la dirección de la que proviene la voz, pero de nuevo no hay nada. Dios, ¿ahora está enloqueciendo?

—¿Quién…? ¡Mmmhh! —exaltada y dispuesta a seguir dando problemas si con ello logra salir ilesa y prolongar un poco más su vida, Sakura, de nuevo, está a punto de gritar, morder y patalear a quien ha colocado su mano sobre su boca, solo para obtener el reflejo de la sorpresa en sus ojos.

Los recuerdos, de pronto, son involuntarios. Lo son porque los conecta de manera instintiva tan pronto su mirada choca con la de _esta persona._

Una mano en su boca y otra en su cintura, pero no hay sentido de la retención o del peligro que pueda percibir en ellos. No la está silenciando para ponerla aún más en peligro. La está silenciando para que, evidentemente, guarde silencio y la Naga no la oiga. Ahí, en el tronco hueco en el que los dos se encuentran.

—No grites —finalmente habla y, Dios, su parecido con él es increíble. Increíble para que sea imposible de reconocer.

No lo conoce, y a la vez siente que sí lo hace.

Porque sus ojos…Sus ojos son parecidos a los de él.

—No mires.

—¿Eh? —abandonando su boca para ahora cubrir sus ojos, Sakura solo pega un grito demasiado agudo cuando una ráfaga, muy distinta a las anteriores, la sobrepone y la hace estremecer. No solo a ella, sino que silencia hasta su voz, silencia los sonidos del bosque, y también el sonido del último grito de la Naga que se alcanza a escuchar dentro del monte.

Ella, desde luego, sabe quién es.

De nuevo, no lo conoce, pero el parecido con él es prueba más que suficiente, aunque, si hubiese podido estar en sus manos, antes de desmayarse para luego despertar, evidentemente a la mañana siguiente, le hubiese gustado hablar con él. Comprobar que se tratase de él y no solo pensar que lo soñó. De esa forma su regreso de la inconsciencia no se sentiría como un cuchillo sumergiéndose en una gelatina y en su viscosidad pesada. No sentiría que las paredes cada vez son más cerradas y tampoco sentiría que de nuevo los ha puesto a todos histéricos por no saber nada de ella.

Cuando vuelve en sí, sin embargo, distinto a la ocasión de la cascada, no hay gritos, pero tampoco es Konan la que está a su lado.

Solo han pasado unas horas y se siente afiebrada. No es para menos, apenas y se recuperaba de lo ocurrido en la cascada y al día siguiente ya está siendo perseguida por una…Sakura palidece cuando Sasuke, sentado de espaldas a ella, levanta el brazo mostrando la cola de la Naga, aunque más bien es un diminuto pedazo de cómo de destrozada ha quedado su piel además de teñida de sangre seca.

Las ganas de vomitar son reales cuando la ve, casi sentándose de inmediato, cogiendo el balde que distingue que tiene a lado, devolviendo absolutamente nada más que saliva.

—Era una Naga —Sakura no responde pues está demasiado comprometida y aferrada al recipiente entre sus manos mientras se recupera de las arcadas que acaba de dar—. Lo que te atacó hace dos días —De acuerdo, ¿qué acaba de decir? ¿Dos días?

—¿E-Eh…? —Sasuke hace un sonido fuerte con su lengua, tomando con furia el pedazo que prueba la existencia, y la muerte, además, de la Naga entre sus manos, volviéndolas garras de pronto para cercenar un poco más esa carne—. ¿Po-podrías no hacer eso aquí? —Sasuke, aun sin mirarla, se detiene volviendo a la apariencia natural de su mano solo para envolverla en fuego, comenzando a extinguirla con magia.

Es extraño, piensa Sakura. 

Porque mientras Sasuke termina de consumir ese pedazo de carne de la criatura que estuvo a punto de matarla hace días no está gritándole, lo que le hace sentir verdadero pánico a ella. Si no está gritándole y está sumamente callado es porque está acumulando todo lo que tiene qué decirle para soltarlo de un solo golpe.

Oh, Dios. Enserio no sabe si está preparada para…

_“No mires”_

Cierto.

_Él._

Haber despertado representa varias cosas y aunque le gustaría saber cómo es que ha pasado dos días inconsciente, la suposición de saber que Sasuke la encontró es mayor. 

Lo último que Sakura recuerda es haber sido silenciada por el sonido intenso del viento y que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. Lo que haya sucedido después de eso, lo desconoce, pero no significa que no quiera saber. Que Sasuke esté ahí, sentado a su lado, pero dándole la espalda podría significar que ha sido él quien la ha encontrado, pero… ¿Y esa otra persona? No puede dejar de pensar en él, así como no puede dejar de pensar en que su parecido con Sasuke era impresionante.

A estas alturas no debería tener ninguna duda de que se trate de él: de su hermano mayor. Pero decir su nombre arbitrariamente siendo que Sasuke no sabe la historia detrás de su encuentro con la Naga, sería arriesgado, pero, vamos, eso no es algo que pueda ocultar por mucho tiempo. 

—Fu…Umm. Fuiste por mí —primero debe sopesar el terreno. ¿Qué sabe Sasuke? ¿Él la encontró, no es así?

—Te lo prometí —su corazón palpita acelerado. Definitivamente no esperaba una respuesta como esa. Tan directa y a la vez tan suave. Ahora mismo siente las mejillas calientes, pero no hay cabida para ello en un momento así, aunque, como puede, apenas y se talla la piel que siente caliente para no evidenciarse tan deprisa—. Al final, tenía razón.

En tener ese presentimiento extraño.

Luego de verla perderse de la mano de ese chiquillo por la multitud, no se quedó para nada tranquilo. Incluso si Suigetsu intentó por todos los medios seguir soltando bromas absurdas y aminorar un poco el ambiente en tanto aguardaban la espera de su regreso, él también se mostró intranquilo cuando la hora establecida se terminaba de consumir. 

¿Por qué la dejó ir en primer lugar? Ah, sí, porque es un idiota.

Y porque le quiso dar la satisfacción a ella de creer que confiaba en que regresaría a tiempo y con una sonrisa. Pero no hizo ni una de las dos.

No regresó a tiempo, y no fue una sonrisa la que lo recibió cuando, guiado por su aroma mezclado con el olor de la sangre y el rastro de sus huellas, Sasuke fue el primero en localizarla.

Y, Dios, el corazón estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho y de paralizarse cuando la encontró. 

Con rastros de sangre, que apenas se aseguró no le pertenecían parecía que la vida le regresaba al cuerpo. Claro, a excepción de aquella herida en su costado izquierdo y en la mejilla. Sakura apoyada en un tronco seco, inconsciente y bordeada de lo que, se supone, antes era una criatura entera. Kiba y Suigetsu palidecieron y tuvieron que resistir las arcadas —más Kiba— en tanto distinguieron las partes desprendidas de la Naga alrededor de ella.

Como si hubiese sido…cercenada.

—¡La Princesa está…! —Kiba, con un pie más adelante que Suigetsu, es detenido por este en cuanto Sasuke se acerca a ella en una difícil y pesada caminata a donde se encuentra solo para corroborar que respira. Inmediatamente el aire les regresa a todos a los pulmones, principalmente al azabache—. ¿Está herida?

—Un poco —asegura Sasuke, tocando por encima la tela manchada de su camisa—, pero está inconsciente.

Tal serenidad solo le duró los primeros minutos tras encontrarla. 

Revisarla con cuidado como si con cada mirada temiera encontrar una herida peor solo suponía que estaba manteniendo la calma rigurosamente.

Por supuesto, Sakura no sabe de eso. 

No sabe y no está seguro que quiera que lo sepa. 

El saber que estuvo al borde del colapso cuando distinguió su aroma por fuera de la vereda, adentrándose a terreno inexplorado y hostil. El saber que estuvo gritando su nombre dentro de la hierba alta desgarrándose casi la garganta en el proceso, sintiendo los ojos y todas sus extremidades arder por no encontrarla. El saber el horror y las náuseas que se arremolinaron en su estómago cuando olió su sangre mezclada con la de otra cosa al mismo tiempo que reconoció su espada tirada y manchada, pero sin rastro de su portador.

No lo sabe.

No sabe lo que sintió.

Y justo ahora también está reprimiendo la parte violenta de él por solo querer gritarle y decirle que es una desconsiderada, una terca, un imán de problemas, pero, sobre todo, reprimiendo la parte que solo quiere voltearse hacia ella, plantarle un beso y abrazarla mientras se asegura que está bien, de nuevo, y que no es un sueño. Que está ahí, sana y salva, de nuevo.

Hacer ambas cosas, o elegir una de las dos opciones, representan un riesgo para él.

La primera porque seguramente van a acabar en una discusión y la segunda porque…

Se suponía, él no debería de sentir nada más que resentimiento por ella. Por su padre y por ser su hija menor. En el remoto de los casos, solo debería ignorarla. No debería liarse tanto con ella ni hacer como que le importa, pero…ya ni siquiera es eso, el _“hacer como que le importa”,_ una mentira. Es una realidad. Una realidad abrumadora que le ha dado en la cara en el momento en el que quiso abrazarla en frente de todos al encontrarla.

Aun no se lo explica.

Aún hay cosas, dentro de esa imagen horrorosa que no se le va de la memoria, que no entiende. Independientemente del miedo real que sintió por ella… ¿Qué hacía una Naga ahí? Lo que es más, Sakura no se veía como si hubiese sido ella quien perpetuó aquella masacre comenzando por el hecho de que la pelirrosa no tendría la sangre fría para hacer algo así. Además, se encontraba desarmada. Su espada la encontraron muy lejos de ella y no había nada alrededor de Sakura que pudiese darles indicios de que hubiese usado un arma.

Eso no había sido obra de ella.

Entonces ¿de quién?

¿Qué o quién se había topado con ella y había decidido dejarla viva y solo matar a la Naga?

—¿Qué sucedió? —Sakura, aturdida por la inesperada pregunta, solo lo mira cuando esta vez Sasuke sí se voltea y la confronta a una distancia prudente de donde está recostada—. Cuando te encontré, esa cosa estaba sin vida y completamente cercenada en partes —a Sakura, oír eso, le dan ganas de vomitar de nuevo pero Sasuke no va a tolerar que aparte su mirada ahora de él. No cuando él también está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no levantarle la voz solo porque se encuentra débil—. Tu no serías capaz de hacer algo así ¿o me equivoco? —Sakura niega, frenética, como si quisiera borrar la imagen mental de lo que Sasuke describe —. Entonces ¿Quién fue?

—¿Eh?

—No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda, Sakura —tomándola del mentón como si de esa manera demostrara su autoridad—. Si tu no fuiste la que dejó a esa Naga en ese estado, tuvo que ser alguien más —Sakura traga grueso y sus ojos tiemblan lo suficiente como para que Sasuke no tenga dudas al respecto de su suposición lo cual, aunque debería hacerle sentir satisfecho por acertar, solo le hace sentir molesto. Molesto por la ridícula sensación de que alguien ajeno a ellos, estuvo ahí y le perdonó la vida a Sakura…No. No se la perdonó. Alguien que no fue él la salvó.

—N-no… ¿No vas a regañarme? —intentando desviar el tema al que ella se imaginaba Sasuke se decantaría, hace su mejor esfuerzo, pero parece no surtir efecto pues el ceño fruncido de Sasuke solo se acentúa más.

—Después. Ahora me interesa más saber quién demonios estuvo ahí.

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? —Ah, ¿por qué le miente? Lo que, es más. ¿Podría al menos intentar hacerlo mejor? Es decir, apartando la mirada es más que obvio que Sasuke no va a creerle. Y lo termina comprobando cuando toma su mentón, de nuevo, obligando a que lo mire. No es un agarre que lastima, pero sí es firme.

—¿Quieres que te regañe? Bien, de acuerdo. Te lo dije ¿no es así? Pero, como siempre, eres muy confianzuda hasta con los pajaritos y…

—¿Cómo iba a saber que ese niño se iba a transformar en esa cosa horrenda? —ofendida, hace un puchero, desviando de nuevo los ojos. Movimiento que Sasuke pasa solo porque él también está molesto—. Solo quería ayudar a una persona ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

—Esa cosa no era una persona —Sakura lo mira molesta.

—Tu tampoco te diste cuenta de que lo era —aferrada a ese hecho, parece dar en el blanco cuando Sasuke se queda mudo, incapaz de replicar ante eso—. Como sea, estoy bien ¿no es así? No es la primera vez que… —antes de verla ponerse de pie correctamente, la detiene. 

Sakura traga grueso. Sí, de acuerdo, en un principio había creído que quizá era una buena idea comentarle a Sasuke a cerca de ese chico, ridículamente parecido a él, para ver de qué manera reaccionaba, pero ahora no está segura de hacerlo comenzando porque Sasuke es demasiado radical ante cualquier comentario.

Soltar el nombre de su hermano y más soltar la suposición de que quizá él fue la persona que la salvó es…Sí, eso. Es demasiado. Ni siquiera ella está segura, aunque una parte dentro de ella grita que sí lo está. ¡Es que eran demasiado parecidos!

—¿Quién era parecido a mí? —Ah, demonios.

—¿Estás leyendo mi mente? —irritada, pero también nerviosa, se suelta de su agarre, intentando pensar en otra cosa. ¡Cualquier cosa! 

No puede. No puede dejar que mire más dentro. No tiene ni idea de cómo va a reaccionar.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —ahí va de nuevo. ¡¿Desde cuándo es tan chismoso?!—. Sakura, maldita sea. Te estoy hablando.

Insistente. Sasuke nunca ha sido de las personas que insisten demasiado a menos que algo no le interese, pero ¿por qué justamente tiene que ser ahora? ¿Es adecuado…? ¿En verdad será el momento indicado para decir algo como eso? Pero si no lo dice él no dejará de insistir. Y tiene que admitir que ella también está interesada en saber. ¿Y si tiene razón? Según Sasuke, dicho directamente de su boca, su hermano también está muerto, pero… ¿Y si no?

Sasuke no le dio grandes detalles sobre su familia y casi nunca se las da, pero…

—No estoy segura… —dice, y no miente. En este momento no puede asegurar nada. También está la opción de equivocarse y de darle falsas esperanzas—. Sí hubo alguien… —Sasuke se tensa, pero continúa callado esperando que ella prosiga—. No sé si sea la misma persona que dejó a la Naga así pero…

—¿Lo reconociste? ¿Sabes quién es? —Sakura niega—. ¿Cómo era? ¿Lo puedes identificar? —Ah, enserio…—. Vamos, ¿por qué te callas de repente? ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres dec-

—Itachi —así, de la nada, sin ninguna preparación o consideración, ha soltado su nombre y el resultado es tal y como había predestinado: devastador. Sasuke se queda mudo de pronto pero más que nada pasmado. ¿Estuvo bien soltar su nombre de ese modo? Ella está tan confundida como él, pero…

—¿Qué dijiste? —Sakura toma aire, como quien en verdad no quiere hablar, solo porque ya ha comenzado a hacerlo y no puede detenerse ahora.

—Quiero decir…umm —las manos le pican y, de pronto, se siente incapaz de mantener la mirada fija sobre sus ojos. Suspira volviéndose a sentar del lugar donde antes yacía recostada, buscando las palabras adecuadas porque evidentemente correctas no cree que sean—. La persona que me salvó…Yo. No lo sé. Era demasiado parecido a ti y…—pudo equivocarse. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para que lo hubiese visto mejor y también existía la posibilidad de que su deseo por ver a Sasuke fuera tan fuerte que la hubiese hecho imaginárselo a él y…No. No fue así. Ella sabe que…—. Él estaba…—la respuesta que obtiene de Sasuke, tan pronto se voltea a mirarlo, es demasiado pesada.

No está contento ni mucho menos. Basta verle la cara para saber que está…Dios, ni siquiera puede describirlo. Él…

—No estoy de humor para ese tipo de bromas —ofendida, parpadea repetidamente. ¿Qué? ¿En verdad cree que se está inventando todo?

—No te estoy diciendo ni una mentira —atento a él y a su reacción, lo único que Sasuke hace es ponerse de pie mientras camina de un lado a otro dentro de la tienda. Como un león furioso al que acaban de enjaular pero que también tiene toda la ira acumulada de querer salir—. Yo no…

—Cállate —pero la manera en la que esa contestación se sepulta en su pecho, duele. De nuevo sus ojos se ensombrecen dándole un aire aterrador, pero ella está lejos de retroceder. De retroceder lo avanzado. ¡Solo tiene que darle la oportunidad de explicarle!

—¿Enserio crees que te mentiría con algo como esto? ¡No lo hago para molestarte, solo…! —Sakura cierra los ojos cuando el impacto de su espalda contra el colchón es inminente del mismo modo que el peso de Sasuke sobre ella, con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, pero la situación está lejos de ser afectiva o romántica. Está furioso, tanto que le hace querer apartarlo de una vez—. Di-Dijiste que tu hermano era muy parecido a ti, y…

—Deja de decir su nombre como si lo conocieras —a pesar de que es posible sentirse en peligro, Sakura continúa. No puede dejar las cosas así. Nunca ha sido de las personas que dejan las cosas a medias y menos cuando se trata de él—. ¿Cómo te atreves a usar su nombre?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves tu a desconfiar de mí?! —sí, aquello ha salido muy dramático pero que esté debajo de él no significa que la intimida o que le esté dejando ganar. ¡¿Por qué no puede solo escucharla?!—. ¿Crees que haría esto para lastimarte? —y, sin embargo, eso último ha salido como una súplica. Como si de verdad le afectara que pensara eso de ella. No. No es _“como si_ ”. En verdad lo hace. ¿Cuánto más tiene que quererlo para que él se dé cuenta de que nunca intentaría lastimarlo incluso si él a ella sí? —. No estoy mintiendo. ¿Puedes leer mi mente, no es así? —Sasuke, reacio a escucharla, quiere apartarse, pero Sakura le toma el rostro por las mejillas con ambas manos, sujetándolo para que no se atreva a dejar de mirarla—. Mira dentro de ella y verás que no miento.

—Suéltame.

¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué es tan terco?!

—¡Mira y compruébalo tú! No estoy diciendo que sea él, pero… ¡pero quizá podría!

—Itachi está muerto —de nuevo el tono severo.

—¿Te consta? ¿Viste su cuerpo?

De acuerdo, es suficiente.

Sasuke no va a permitirle decir más y no necesita besarla como las otras veces para hacerla callar pues justo ahora lo que menos quiere es hacer eso. No quiere verla, no quiere tenerla cerca a pesar de que hace unos minutos hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ello. Lo que Sakura está diciendo es una estupidez. Una estupidez desfundada en base a todo lo que él le ha dicho y por ello también es su culpa, porque no debió decirle nada sobre él, Itachi y su familia.

No debió, pero terminó haciendo, y ahora por eso no se calla. Ahora por eso está inventando historias absurdas.

Pero ¿acaso no es lo mismo que está haciendo él? Molestarla y provocarla cada que puede con temas respecto a su familia.

Claro, pero es distinto. Lo de Sasuke no son mentiras. Su padre es un asesino y es debido a él que Itachi también está muerto. Que Sakura ahora venga a decirle eso no solo es un disparate, es como si se estuviese burlando de su capacidad intelectual.

No quiere verla. ¡Enserio no quiere seguir viendo su cara ahora!

—¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke, espera!

Que siga gritando, esta vez no va a hacerle caso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke siendo Sasuke hasta el final >:v Si yo soy terca, este muchacho lo es el triple, alv.
> 
> Y sí, habemus nuevo personaje que nadie pidió pero que es esencial para el drama que se viene: Deidara. Ah, qué bonita familia. Y con respecto a si era Itachi... Uy, no sé. ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿Será? ¿No será? 
> 
> Cuando por fin las cosas entre ellos parecían fluir, de nuevo se enfrían jajaja Pido perdón.
> 
> En fin, espero les haya gustado. Le estoy metiendo nitro a las actus de las historias porque si bien sé que no las podré terminar antes de que salga el año, quiero tener una buena cantidad de actualizaciones seguidas y rápidas. A Sin Apariencias le queda un buen tramo aún pero por lo mismo quiero meterle rapidez para no dejarlos con tanta ansiedad entre un capítulo y otro.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus votos y sus comentarios! Cada día somos más en esta historia y eso me alegra bastante c: Tenganle paciencia a Sasuke, es medio menso (?) jaja
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!
> 
> Romi-out.


	28. Lo que será

—¿Tan mal te cae tu tío que ni siquiera puedes preguntarle cosas a tu padre delante de él?

No es que ese sea el caso, aunque en realidad preferiría mantenerse alejado de la opinión de su padre con respecto a su búsqueda sobre Madara para evitar una confrontación. Después de todo lo que está haciendo es a escondida de todos, pero sobre todo de él. Aunque tiene que admitir que con los días que lleva junto a Sasori buscando información relevante sobre ese hombre, lo que han encontrado es poco.

—Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra —vuelve a opinar Sasori terminando de devorar su sexto pergamino en el día—. Enserio, ¿Qué tal si le preguntas a tu padre?

—No con mi tío cerca —ahí está de nuevo ese comentario y Sasori cada vez está más impaciente por entender por qué lo dice de ese modo. Naruto atrapa una de sus miradas curiosas y suspira, resignado—. Mi tío y mi padre siempre han tenido una relación un tanto extraña.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En el sentido en el que mi tío siempre parece codiciar las posesiones y el estatus de mi padre —lo cual toma sentido para Sasori una vez que Naruto le relata un poco de su pasado y de cómo es que Deidara desde que tiene uso de razón ha sido así—. No lo dice abiertamente, pero una vez lo escuché decir cosas sobre mi padre.

—Como que no se merece el trono, supongo —Naruto asiente, apretando los puños un poco—. Bueno, tiene sentido que le envidie siendo que quien es de sangre real es él y no tu padre —vuelve a asentir aunque esa conclusión les sepa ahora con lógica gracias a todo lo que ya saben. Anteriormente ni se habrían percatado de ello.

—Mi padre no eligió la burguesía, Sasori —el pelirrojo se tensa un poco pues parece que Naruto lo ha malentendido—. Ni él ni el padre de Sasuke pidieron vivir esta vida.

—No dije eso. Solo dije eso porque su lógica se basa en la codicia y en la herencia que cree que le corresponde —durante el relato Naruto le ha dicho que Deidara es sobrino de sangre de la fallecida Reina Tsunade por lo que su comportamiento seguramente se basa de eso—. ¿Buscaba la aprobación de tu abuelo? —el rubio asiente—. ¿Ves? Ese pensamiento lo tendría cualquiera que codiciara poder —hace una pausa—. ¿No piensas que ha venido a otra cosa además de conceder su ayuda para buscar a Sakura? —Naruto suelta una risita sardónica casi de inmediato.

—Lo que ha venido a hacer aquí es a entorpecer nuestros días, pero sí, no me sorprendería que un día se levantase de la cama y diga que quiere reclamar el trono por derecho —Sasori lo mira casi pálido. ¿Y lo dice así tan tranquilo? —. No me mires así, lo ha intentado en el pasado.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro, cuando era más joven y mi padre recién había tomado posesión de la Corona —volviendo a su búsqueda, pero también como modo de distraerse un poco y dejar de pensar tanto en su tío, vuelve la vista a los libros—. En ese tiempo, según mi padre, no reparaba en lo cruel que podía ser pues su ambición era mayor.

—¿Y no te preocupa? Quiero decir, ¿no te preocupa el que haya venido ahora, así como así? —decir que no sería mentir, pero han pasado los años y según su padre su tío había dejado de insistir en el mismo tema desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué razón tendría de venir ahora a hacerlo de nuevo? Hasta donde sabía ambos estaban en una especie de acuerdo, al menos para llevar las cosas en paz. No tendrían la misma sangre, pero seguían siendo familia de todos modos ante los ojos del mundo.

Lo cierto es que luego de su conversación con Sasori, Naruto se ha quedado intranquilo.

Es cierto que hubo roces en el pasado por ello, pero de eso a venir con otras intenciones al Castillo es algo… ¿exagerado?

—Vaya. Viéndote así de concentrado te ves idéntico a Minato —Naruto pega un saltito de sorpresa mientras es acompañado por la risa de Deidara al ingresar a la biblioteca del Castillo horas después de haber dejado ir a Sasori para hacer sus obligaciones. Ya es más de medio día y aunque no esperaba encontrárselo hoy, es muy raro compartir un momento a solas con él pues desde niño no recuerda que lo hayan hecho jamás—. Debo decir que me sorprende verte aquí, Naruto. A Sakura, en cambio, parecía siempre agradarle quedarse horas aquí cuando venía de visita —el rubio se percata de su cercanía por lo que cierra el registro de los antecedentes de los miembros del consejo real, atisbando muy tarde la curiosidad que se avecina en los ojos igual de prístinos que los de su padre—. ¿Qué lees?

—A-ah, nada. Solo…—Dios, es tan malo para mentir, pero mientras Deidara más lo mira, más intrigoso se ve.

—No tienes qué decirme si no quieres —Ah, genial. Ahora va a quedar como un maleducado en frente de él—. Sé que no te agrado mucho.

—E-Eso no es cierto, tío —Deidara hace una mueca extraña cuando se refiere a él de ese modo, pero Naruto no obvia ese gesto pues le da la espalda rápido para pasar a sentarse en el sofá de enfrente. Ah, qué incómodo. ¿Cómo se supone que siga investigando si lo tiene delante de él? —. Emm, ¿Buscabas a mi padre?

—Te buscaba a ti —¿Eh? ¿A él?—. ¿Es cierto lo de tu hermana?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que está viajando con una manada de lobos —ni siquiera es una pregunta lo que le hace, es una afirmación, pero lejos de que lo sea es el hecho de que lo sepa lo que hace que Naruto se estremezca—. Pareces sorprendido, sobrino —. ¿Qué? ¿De dónde demonios sacó eso? ¿Acaso ya ha hablado con su padre? ¡Pero él jamás le soltaría ese tipo de información a Deidara! ¡¿Qué demonios…?! Se está riendo. No. Más bien parece que esa mueca que hace está llena de satisfacción por haberlo alterado de ese modo—. Relájate. Solo fue una pregunta sin importancia.

—¿Có-cómo es que…?

—¿Lo sé? —Naruto se atraganta, y solo porque Deidara está haciendo esa cara es que no se confía demasiado—. Es lo que se dice entre pobladores y soldados —Lo que se dice…—. Aunque, aquí entre nos —haciendo el gesto de levantarse de su asiento solo para acercársele como si le fuera a conferir un secreto, se dirige a su oreja para susurrar—. Parece que esta familia está condenada a convivir con esas bestias.

Naruto se hela.

Bestias.

Condenada.

Convivir.

_“Solo dije eso porque su lógica se basa en la codicia y en la herencia que cree que le corresponde”_

_“Ese pensamiento lo tendría cualquiera que codiciara poder”_

_“¿No piensas que ha venido a otra cosa además de conceder su ayuda para buscar a Sakura?_

_“No me sorprendería que un día se levante de la cama y diga que quiere reclamar el trono por derecho (…) No me mires así, lo ha intentado en el pasado”_

En el pasado… ¿Acaso él…? ¿Él sabía acerca de la condición de Fugaku? ¿O cómo porqué diría esas palabras tan arbitrariamente? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que sabe sobre eso? Cuando vuelve la vista a él, Deidara luce, extraño. Con un inusual brillo en los ojos que le incomoda. Como si supiese algo que él no. Como si estuviese planeando algo que él está pasando por alto.

Por fortuna la puerta de la biblioteca se abre una segunda vez mostrando a su padre a través de ella

— Padre —Minato, de inmediato, parece leer en el gesto que Naruto hace cierto malestar que parece aliviarse solo cuando lo ve entrar. Aquello también se traduce a que el Rey mire a Deidara con seriedad.

—Naruto, parece que Niebla está inquieto. ¿Por qué no vas a verlo a los establos? —desde luego, no es así pues Naruto conoce mejor que nadie a su caballo pura sangre y desde siempre ha sido un animal muy dócil. Pero obedece, porque se nota en el gesto duro de Minato sus intenciones de alejarlo de Deidara por una razón que siente que desconoce. Asintiendo, solo se pone de pie pasando a su lado, recibiendo una suave sonrisa y un gesto conciliador.

Lo que sucede una vez que sale y las puertas se cierran detrás de él, es desconocido, pero le hace cabrear.

Le hace sentirse molesto consigo mismo por sentir que si su padre no hubiese aparecido en el momento oportuno, él no podría haber sido capaz de lidiar con su tío.

Parece que aún le falta un gran recorrido para volverse un Rey tan confiable y tan completo como lo es su padre. 

* * *

Si se hablaban o no, no tenía por qué verse reflejado en las actividades y en el estado de ánimo de los demás, sin embargo, parecía que sí. 

Es decir, a la manada siempre les pareció entretenido la manera en la que Sasuke terminaba con la paciencia deshecha y los nervios a tope cada que la Princesa Sakura le jugaba alguna travesura. 

Desde sacarle la lengua o pellizcarle sin que se diese cuenta. Con el tiempo verlos discutir como dos niños pequeños se volvió parte del desayuno, comida o la cena. No había momento del día en el que Sasuke —inconscientemente quizá— se deshiciera de la fachada de chico rudo y hasta intimidante para unirse a Sakura y perseguirla por todos lados solo para conseguir su venganza.

Era divertido verlos. Era divertido verlo a él verlo comportarse como un chiquillo. Y era divertido para el resto pues el ambiente tenso que siempre tenían parecía haber disminuido considerablemente. Incluso, si se peleaban, no duraban más que unos momentos o unas horas…pero esto ya es exagerado.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Tres días?

—Casi se acaba la semana, Kiba.

Neji, quien ha estado inusualmente más aislado de lo normal, ya no acompaña los comentarios que Suigetsu y Kiba siempre dan. Solo los escucha atentamente. Escucha, así como el resto.

Han pasado exactamente seis días desde el ataque de la Naga a Sakura, y han sido los seis días más estresantes desde hace un tiempo. A Neji, sin embargo, no le extraña que Sasuke y Sakura se hayan peleado, lo que le extraña es que ninguno de los dos se dirige la palabra ni siquiera para molestar al otro como usualmente suelen hacer. De Sasuke no ve ningún indicio por fastidiarla a ella, y ella tampoco se ve interesada en acercársele lo cual tendría que suponer, para él, algo bueno.

Quiere decir…No se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero Sakura para él —desde que tuvieron esa última conversación a solas— se ha convertido en una persona valiosa.

Nunca había prestado atención tanto a una mujer como a ella y eso que en la manada las hay por montones. Quizá es porque ella es diferente a ellos. En un principio creyó que se debía a eso y por un tiempo su presencia se le hacía sumamente difícil de sobrellevar sumado a que parecía tener un interés extraño por Sasuke. Juzgarla por cómo lucía y por descender de la realeza le condicionó a pensar que quizá estaba portándose de la misma forma que Sasuke, claro que Neji no se metía con ella solo porque sí.

El extraño comportamiento de Sasuke y el extraño comportamiento de la inusual criatura de ojos verdes no tenía fin.

_“—Somos amigos ¿no es así?”_

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso. Y también fue la primera vez que esa sonrisa, que siempre le veía dedicarle a Sasuke, se la dedicó a él.

Pero esa sonrisa desde hace seis días que no se asoma por ningún lado.

Le molesta. Pocas cosas lo hacen en realidad. Casi siempre se le es visto con un temple bastante sereno, demasiado contrastante con el carácter explosivo de Sasuke, pero justo ahora le irrita más de lo normal. No solo él, sino también la situación. Porque a pesar de que Sakura es amable con todos y siempre busca poner su mejor cara, la situación de que sea tan influenciable su estado de ánimo por alguien como él…le fastidia.

Ya se ha dado cuenta —y cree que no es el único— de que Sasuke no solo tiene la capacidad de hacerla sonreír sino también de hacerla llorar. ¿De destruirla quizá? Vamos, se está yendo muy por las ramas, pero… ¿Y si...? Sasuke últimamente hace cosas extrañas y siempre regresa al campamento hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Nadie nunca sabe a dónde va ni de dónde viene. Y aunque no se la pasa gritando como de costumbre, existe más tensión en un Sasuke silencioso que en uno que no.

_“—¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?”_

Sinceramente no supo qué responderle en ese momento a Sakura cuando se lo preguntó, pero de lo que sí está seguro es que Sasuke está metido en algo. Y ahora, durante los últimos días, parece más comprometido a hacerle cree eso que nunca. ¿Qué es y a dónde va? Son las preguntas que se hace constantemente, pero, sobre todo, quisiera saber si tiene algo que ver con la Princesa.

—¿A dónde estás yendo tan temprano? No te veo nunca en el desayuno —afortunadamente a Neji se le da muy bien el espionaje, o al menos eso piensa. 

Sin embargo, aunque no tenía intenciones de oír la conversación entre Pain y Sasuke, ha sido mucha coincidencia permanecer todo ese rato oculto tras el árbol donde se encontraba descansando sin oírlos caminar por ahí.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo si es lo que piensas —Neji no puede mirar sus expresiones pero si pudiera imaginarlas, y a juzgar por el tiempo que le toma a Pain responder al comentario de Sasuke, diría que ha hecho un gesto extraño y a la vez de sorpresa.

—No dije que estuvieras haciendo algo así —una risita irónica se escapa de labios del azabache.

—Quizá no, pero estoy seguro que lo pensaste.

Tiene un punto ahí porque ¿Cuándo Sasuke ha hecho las cosas bien sin meterse en problemas? Pain también debe pensar eso. De hecho, Neji cree que todos en la manada lo piensan. No es algo nuevo.

—No luces muy de acuerdo con eso para que hagas ese tipo de cara delante de mí —¿Hn? Apenas se asoma un poco puede verlo. Pain, por supuesto, está de espaldas, pero Sasuke… ¿Es esa una expresión inusualmente abatida? —Solo te pregunté porque Konan está preocupada por ti —de nuevo Sasuke hace un gesto extraño, como si esperara más de él—. Y yo también —el gesto que hace a continuación es…No tiene sentido. Sasuke nunca hace ese tipo de expresiones jamás y delante de nadie. No es como que fuese a llorar, pero la tensión y el desconsuelo en sus ojos es palpable. No. Está conmovido de una manera muy extraña—. Y estoy seguro que la Princesa también.

De regreso al campamento Neji no puede sacarse de la mente ahora ese último gesto. Esa última expresión en su cara.

Haber mencionado a Sakura en esa última oración ¿significó tanto como para que pusiera esos ojos y sus labios temblaran?

Qué demonios.

Pain es inteligente, después de todo es el líder de la manada. Algo como verse convencido, manipulado o influenciado solo por el cercano trato que se tiene con Sasuke ¿podría ser una posibilidad? No. Pain es quien reprende a Sasuke casi siempre. Siempre está mostrándole sus errores y está constanmente diciéndole que es un inmaduro. Alguien como él no sería influenciado fácilmente a menos que…Sasuke estuviese siendo completamente sincero por primera vez.

¿Sasuke? ¿Sincero?

Para Neji, Sasuke es un constante dolor de cabeza. Lo ha sido siempre. No recuerda una sola vez en que sus discusiones no hayan terminado en golpes, siempre iniciadas porque es Sasuke quien lo provoca. Con el tiempo Neji se dio cuenta que darle cabida a la provocación le haría igual a él y, desde luego, detestaba la idea de que fuesen descritos como similares. No son iguales a pesar de que ambos son hombres-lobo. Sasuke es solo un idiota solo porque sí.

Le encanta provocar a la gente, y con Sakura no le ha quedado la menor duda de que…

Cuando Sakura es descubierta llorando, Neji no sabe a dónde mirar porque en realidad solo ha tomado el camino hacia el lago de manera instintiva.

—A-Ah, lo siento… —Lo siente, dice. Ella lo siente. Disculpándose por ser descubierta llorando. Pidiendo perdón por algo por lo que no debe hacerlo—. Yo ya me iba y…

—Espera —el impulso de tomar su mano y detenerla es inevitable—. ¿E-Es por él? —Neji traga grueso. ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Desde cuándo él actúa de esa forma? ¿Desde cuándo se inmiscuye en problemas que no son suyos? —. ¿Es por Sasuke?

Sakura no tiene que responder, lo único que tiene que hacer es llorar para confirmarle. Ni siquiera asentir. 

Y a Neji le duele el pecho de pronto.

No puede entenderla. 

Cuando Sakura se tranquiliza _—pasados unos minutos—_ le explica a grandes rasgos lo sucedido solo porque de verdad se ve que necesita desahogarse. Sakura, desde luego, omite muchas cosas, principalmente lo de Itachi pues si bien recuerda su conversación con Konan en la tienda de ropa, ninguno de ellos tiene conocimiento acerca de la vida de Sasuke y de su pasado. Y no es como que ella tenga el derecho de divulgarlo incluso si están peleados.

—Perdona… —Sakura hipa, llevándose una mano al pecho para controlarse—, por estarte agobiando con mis problemas tontos.

—No me importa. Me gusta escucharte —dice con sinceridad, y aunque Sakura le sonríe sinceramente parece que no se percata del ligero arrebol que Neji tiene en las mejillas tras decir eso—. Lo que no me gusta es que cada que lloras se deba a él —Sakura asiente, bajando el rostro. Lo entiende. Es ridículo. ¡Ella lo sabe más que nadie! Pero no puede evitarlo—. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que lo mejor sería que regresaras a casa —la Princesa se azora, pero antes de que malinterprete su comentario como que la está echando, Neji le aclara—. No me malentiendas. Nos gusta tenerte aquí pero no pareces feliz por culpa de él.

—Fue mi…—sorbe fuerte por la nariz—. Fue mi decisión permanecer aquí.

—¿Y no has pensando que fue una decisión equivocada? —Ah. De nuevo hace esos ojos como si quisiera llorar—. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero…

—No. Creo que es exactamente lo que necesitaba oír —Neji la mira angustiado. ¿Acaso le ha hecho cambiar de parecer y en verdad la ha convencido de que se vaya? ¿Y por qué de repente siente que no quiere que lo haga? —. No soy el tipo de Princesa que Konoha quiere que sea ni tampoco soy el tipo de chica que hace las cosas bien, pero…

—¿Enamorarte de alguien es así? —a Sakura se le quedan atoradas las palabras en la garganta. ¿Qué acaba de…? —. Estás enamorada de él a pesar de que es así contigo —ninguno de los dos dice nada luego de eso, pero Neji parece sentir que ha sido muy imprudente y directo con sus palabras cuando ni siquiera él entiende bien lo que significa la palabra amor. Aquellas palabras solo han salido por inercia de sus labios—. ¿Qué es estar enamorado?

Estar enamorado… ¿Qué definición podría darle? Por cómo luce ella ahora la palabra enamorado no tendría que ser una opción para nadie. Inconscientemente ríe y Neji la mira de reojo. A pesar de estar sentado a su lado como aquella vez se sienten tan distantes, como si hubiera un abismo ahora aunque ella no luce incómoda con él.

—No es algo que se vea, solo se siente. Estar enamorado es algo que solo te pertenece a ti, y la otra persona no está obligada a corresponderte solo por eso. Cuando miras a esa persona…te sientes feliz. Cuando esa persona es feliz, tú también lo eres, incluso si no es contigo. Cuando esa persona está triste solo quieres que su dolor se vuelva tuyo —pensar en Sasuke durante esa descripción que acaba de dar es lo último que ha hecho porque antes de él ha pensado de una manera globalizada de lo que es el amor y de cómo ella lo ha recibido en su vida. El primero en aparecer ha sido Minato. Minato, el de los ojos bondadosos.

_“—Amar a alguien no es una obligación, Sakura”_

Haber pensando que su cariño y su amor bastaría para los dos fue demasiado infantil. Así como afirmar que es amor lo que siente por Sasuke.

Pero los niños nunca dicen mentiras, así como el corazón.

Si era o no amor desde el momento en el que lo conoció, no lo sabe, pero tampoco le buscó un nombre en ese momento. Porque ella era feliz así. Y porque Sasuke también lo era a su lado. Pensar que ha sido toda su culpa el hecho de que estén distanciados también es un error porque desde el inicio se deshizo de la posibilidad de que algo le hubiese sucedido a Sasuke que ocasionara su cambio tan repentino de actitud.

Pretender llenar ese vacío y borrar esa distancia con un sinfín de alegría sin pensar antes si eso era lo que él quería, ha sido una idea equivocada.

—Para que haya alegría, necesita haber tristeza.

Si se espera constantemente ser feliz, entonces estamos juzgando erróneamente otras emociones que internamente creemos que son malas, como la tristeza, la rabia, la frustración…Ahora mismo Sakura siente todas esas y quizá Sasuke también, pero eso es algo de lo que Neji no puede estar convencido aún. De lo que sí, sin embargo y luego de escuchar su descripción a cerca de estar enamorado, es que quizá él…él también lo esté de ella.

—Yo… _—“Creo que también lo estoy de ti”,_ quiere decir, pero no lo hace. Porque no quiere agobiarla con más cosas en las cuales pensar y porque…—. Yo quería disculparme contigo —el cambio de tema es tan abrupto, pero cree que también es adecuado, después de todo es una de las cosas por las cuáles, inicialmente, buscaba un momento a solas con ella para platicarlo—. Por lo que sucedió en la cascada.

—¿Eh? No tienes que hacerlo, no fue tu… —Neji esconde la cabeza entre las piernas, no porque le esté costando disculparse sino porque ahora no puede verla a los ojos tras el hecho abrumador de saber que quizá esté enamorado de ella—. ¿Neji?

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—¿Ah? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Sakura ríe, y es lo único que necesita él para sonreír con la cara escondida entre las piernas—. Más bien estoy agradecida. Siempre me siento cómoda contigo aunque al principio parecías muy gruñón pero…

Ah.

No se da cuenta.

Y quizá esa sea una de las cosas por las cuáles le gusta estar con ella.

Porque es despistada, inocente, y muy sincera incluso si las mejillas se le sonrojan de manera inesperada.

Se pregunta…si Sasuke se dará cuenta de eso justo ahora. 

La ocasión pasada pudo sentirlo, sentir que estaba ahí, observándolos, y guiado por el deseo de sentirse superior a él fue que se acercó más a Sakura al punto de rozar sus hombros. Lo sabía, desde luego que lo sabía, así como ahora también sabe que está ahí, en algún lugar del bosque, observando como su mano acomoda un mechón de cabello de Sakura.

Esta vez no hay ramas crujiendo de ira ni hay una necesidad intensa por acercarse y apartarlos…Solo los mira. Los mira como quien mira a alguien a quien anhela pero que el orgullo no lo deja acercarse a ella. Es decir ¿para qué? Cada vez que Sasuke abre la boca solo es para discutir, aunque si ahora lo fuesen a hacer no le molestaría. No le molestaría con tal de volver a hablarle.

Mientras Neji más acaricia sus cabellos, más inquieto está él.

Decir que no le enfada sería mentir, pero también decir que quiere bajar ahí e imponer su autoridad es igual. La sensación que predomina, sin embargo, no es la ira. El pecho le duele y hay un sabor amargo en todo eso mientras los ve, aunque no dura mucho tiempo haciéndolo después. No quiere seguir viendo, esa es la realidad, pero otra igual de aplastante es que quiere hablar con ella. Dios…Él hablar, ¿para qué? ¿Tan siquiera sabe qué va a decirle?

Es un hecho el sentirse molesto por lo de Itachi pero ¿es realmente eso lo que lo tiene así?

Desde la mañana ha sentido que ha llegado a su límite, y la conversación con Pain le ha removido emociones que no sabía que tenía.

Esperar que pensara lo peor de él no le había dolido tanto como hasta este día lo cual no debería porque ¿no se supone que todo es parte de un plan? Lo normal hubiese sido que durante ese periodo de tiempo en el que se ha distanciado de Sakura, buscara a Madara y ocuparan ese tiempo para avocarse de lleno en el propósito principal de todo eso. Pero, en su lugar, solo se levanta más temprano que nadie y sale a correr distancias exageradas en su forma de lobo para perderse un rato de la vista de todos.

Ver a Sakura y a su vez tener que lidiar con prudencia ha sido…demasiado difícil. Y no entiende por qué.

Pero verla acompañada de Neji ha sido el doble de eso.

_“—No pareces feliz por culpa de él”_

Ese comentario no tendría porqué ponerlo así.

Ahora que está solo, y que las horas del séptimo día están por finalizar, ¿tan siquiera se da cuenta de lo infeliz que se siente él por estar en esa situación con ella?

Guiado por instinto o impulso, no se da cuenta que ya está de regreso en el campamento y que ha estado vagando en círculos todas esas horas hasta el anochecer. Y que…

La tienda de Sakura está justo ahí, algo apartada de la de Konan, pero iluminada desde el interior. El resto, la mayoría, están apagadas ya. Y solo así Sasuke es consciente de que es demasiado tarde y de que ni siquiera ha tenido en consideración el tiempo. ¿Por qué se queda ahí? ¿Por qué parece que duda en seguir su camino y pasar de largo para ir a descansar a la suya? ¿Qué es lo que lo detiene?

Cuando pasa a un lado, con toda la intención de seguir su camino sin detenerse, Nero, quien duerme afuera de la tienda de Sakura y parece montar una especie de guardia, pues casi nunca se le separa a la pelirrosa, ronronea un poco cuando se percata de él pero rápidamente vuelve a bajar la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras cuando lo reconoce y le acaricia las orejas.

—Hn, parece que tú sí haces bien tu trabajo de cuidador —añade un comentario irónico pasando su mano por su hocico, viendo como este lo abre y saca la lengua para bostezar solo para volver a acomodarse—. Buen chico.

—Nero, ya voy a apagar la vela así que entra ya si no quieres que…—como un resorte y sin tener el tiempo adecuado para esconderse o escapar, Sasuke retira la mano de encima de Nero, irguiéndose rápidamente solo para toparse, para su maldita mala suerte, con una Sakura bostezando y con el cabello suelto. Ah, no puede ser ¡Solo a él le pasan estas cosas! —. Sasuke… —de algún modo su nombre saliendo de sus labios amortigua la vergüenza que siente ahora. Dios, no ¿Qué demonios le pasa? —. ¿Qué estás…?

—Solo pasaba por aquí —y en realidad hay algo de verdad en eso pues sus pies terminaron guiándolo hasta ahí sin que se diera cuenta—. No sabía que Nero dormía contigo.

¿Enserio? ¿Enserio su primera conversación en días va a ser acerca del lobezno? Bueno, eso es mejor que nada, piensa él.

—Lo hace un par de noches solamente.

—Ya veo.

¿Ya veo? ¿Y luego qué? No es como que estén condicionado a seguir la conversación, de hecho, ni siquiera deberían estar teniendo una pero…Ah, enserio es un imbécil. Si tan solo hubiese pasado de largo…aunque tampoco va a mentir acerca de que se siente ligeramente aliviado de que Sakura le esté hablando, lo cual le hace sentir más imbécil aún. Pero, como si con todo eso no fuera suficiente, el estómago le ruge recordándole que durante todo el día no ha comido absolutamente nada salvo el desayuno.

Sakura lo mira, curiosa, y él solo quiere morirse ahí.

¿Enserio? ¡¿Enserio?! Sasuke desvía la mirada a Nero quien poco podría importarle el momento vergonzoso por el que está pasando. 

Dios, eso es lo peor.

—¿Tienes hambre? —¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué le pregunta…?! Cuando su estómago vuelve a sonar, enserio se quiere matar. Sakura, lejos de burlarse, lo mira de forma amortiguada, como si en verdad ahora demostrara tener cuidado con las palabras que busca emplear, pero sobre todo igual lo ve preocupada.

No le dice que entre, pero queda sobre entendido cuando ella regresa de nuevo al interior y Sasuke tarda unos segundos en salir del aturdimiento para entenderla y seguirla.

—Ahí. Es fruta solamente, pero es algo —dice señalando en uno de los rincones, del otro extremo de donde está el recinto donde ella duerme—. Puedes tomar la que quieras — Verla de espaldas, con ese blusón, y con su cabello suelto y tan largo, le recuerdo a su madre. A las veces que también él la hizo levantarse en medio de la noche solo porque el estómago le rugía. Y ella ahí, preparándole algo rápido para comer.

Cuando entran a la tienda de Sakura, ella, desde luego, no prepara nada, pero sí está de espaldas.

Y, Dios, su aroma está en todos lados.

—¿Por qué tienes fruta aquí? —pregunta él cogiendo un melocotón del pequeño cuenco, aunque no se lo lleva de inmediato a la boca. Sakura, aun dándole la espalda, se recoge el cabello hacia la parte de adelante, ladeando el rostro. Aquel gesto simple basta para ponerlo nervioso.

—Nero suele levantarse muchas veces con hambre durante la noche así que por eso —Sasuke no asiente ni dice nada, solo muerde el fruto de una vez casi llorando de felicidad de lo dulce y sabroso que le sabe y envidiando internamente al lobezno por las atenciones que Sakura le da—. Puedes irte cuando quieras —el azabache se atraganta.

—¿Me estás corriendo? —y que Sakura no responda solo lo pone más ansioso, pero está en su tienda después de todo, y él entró ahí por su propio pie. Le guste o no ella está en su derecho, aunque ¿desde cuándo es consciente de sus necesidades y deseos por encima de los suyos? —. ¿Y esto? —dice, fingiendo haber sido ignorado, acercándose un poco a la mesita improvisada que Sakura ha montado con un montón de cajas y otros objetos—. Parece un libro de cartografía.

—Es un libro de cartografía —Sasuke lo levanta y lo hojea con la mano que tiene libre mientras que con la dominante continúa mordiendo su alimento—. ¿Sabes? Es de mala educación tocar las pertenencias de otros.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —ignorando el comentario anterior, Sasuke toma una de las cajas que hay ahí y la arrastra por el suelo, usándola de silla, aunque sentándose en una posición sumamente irritante.

—Es un obsequio de Konan. ¿Puedes dejar de hojearlo tan irresponsablemente? Vas a mancharlo con el melocotón y…—el regaño de Sakura queda suspendido en el aire cuando Sasuke asienta el libro de nuevo en su sitio y con su mano ahora libre coge la muñeca de Sakura, acercándolo a él de forma que ella queda sentada en sus piernas, atrapada entre la mesita improvisada y él, con vista al libro—. ¿Q-Qué estás…?

—¿Lo sabes interpretar? —Sakura tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, cuando siente su aliento rozar su cuello y sus orejas, para no empujarlo y echarlo de ahí. ¿Pero qué se cree? —. Hola. _Knock, knock_ —dos golpecitos en la frente con lo que queda del melocotón la traen de vuelta a la tierra.

—Po-Por supuesto que lo sé —acomodándose mejor porque claro, es mejor quedarse ahí sentada que patearlo, piensa con ironía, planta las manos a ambos lados del libro al igual que los ojos sobre las ilustraciones—. He estudiado toda mi vida, es obvio que sé a cerca de muchos temas —atrapando una risita pequeña de Sasuke a su espalda, pareciera que poco a poco va perdiendo la vergüenza a pesar de que está sentada sobre sus piernas todavía—. Por otro lado…—teniendo precaución de voltearse para no quedar tan pegada a su rostro, se voltea un poco con discreción, mirándolo—. Me sorprende que tu supieras que es un libro de cartografía.

—Mi padre sabía —Sakura aprieta las manos sobre las hojas del libro—. Sabía demasiado sobre muchas cosas, de hecho, así como tu —Sasuke hace una pausa en consecuencia de las memorias involuntarias que está teniendo y de las que no siente ningún remordimiento, como si fueran nítidas, sinceras y adecuadas para el momento que están viviendo—. Tenía un libro parecido a este —arrimándose más no con la intención de intimidarla sino de mostrarle algo en particular, su pecho queda casi pegado a la espalda de ella, haciéndola estremecer—. Reconozco estos dibujos porque eran los mismos que había en su libro. Aquí, ¿ves? —contrario al nerviosismo o balbuceo que debería expresar, Sakura dirige la mirada con atención a lo que él señala y también a lo que mira. Sonríe de inmediato cuando reconoce lo que apunta.

—El círculo ártico —terminándose el melocotón de un mordisco, Sasuke finalmente ocupa su otra mano para también apoyarla sobre la mesita, todo eso siempre por encima del cuerpo de Sakura, como si ella quedara atrapada en sus brazos—. Mi padre dice que hay osos blancos ahí —Sasuke, lejos de enfurecerse como siempre cada que Minato es mencionado de parte de ella, esta vez luce sumamente intrigado por eso último.

—¿Osos blancos?

—Umm, ya sabes, como… ¿osos de hielo? —Sakura se reprende de inmediato porque aquello suena muy infantil pero lejos de parecerle un comentario absurdo, parece que a Sasuke le causa mucha ilusión de pronto. Basta ver su semblante sumamente curioso aunque también nota que se está riendo un poquito—. No te burles. No es como si yo hubiese ido ya ahí como para saber.

—No me estoy burlando —la manera serena con la que lo dice también suena sincera pero más allá de sus palabras, sus ojos son un tema aparte. 

¿Por qué la están mirando tan…detenidamente? Es como si estuviera pensando. Como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo y también estuviese siendo cuidadoso. De pronto el nerviosismo que había estado omitiendo con toda esa situación sobre su cercanía, lo callados que están, y lo profundo que se miran, vuelve a tomar protagonismo.

La está mirando demasiado, y que lo haga en silencio la pone mucho más nerviosa.

—A-Ah, umm, creo que ya es demasiado tarde —volviendo la vista al frente para evitar la confrontación visual, toma el libro y lo cierra rápidamente con la clara intención de levantarse de sus piernas y alejarse de él, solo para ser insólitamente frustrada en el intento por un par de brazos que rodean su cintura con fuerza—. ¿E-Eh…? —No dice nada. No está diciendo ni haciendo nada más que abrazarla por la espalda y dejar apoyada su frente en sus omoplatos—. ¿Sa-Sasu…?

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Repetir las palabras de Neji solo para no sentirse desplazado o fuera de la carrera. Solo para sentir que él también puede competir, de nuevo, por su atención. No. Es algo menos complicado. Es algo mucho más fácil de deducir, pero mucho más difícil de aceptar: Está celoso.

—¿Q-Qué? —en este punto Sakura está con los nervios enloquecidos. No solo porque él la está abrazando sino porque también suena similar a un niño ofendido y regañado.

—Eso. Que si estás enfadada conmigo —¿Enserio? ¿Enserio le está preguntando eso usando ese tono de voz tan suave? No lo ve, porque evidentemente la posición en la que están se lo impide, pero está segura que si él si pudiera verla, enserio se burlaría de ella. Está sumamente roja—. Oye, te hice una pregunta.

—De la cual no estoy obligada a responder, ¿o sí? —Ah, enserio. ¿Por qué hace las cosas más difíciles? ¿No se da cuenta que está haciendo cosas verdaderamente vergonzosas justo ahora por ella? Sí, porque es consciente de que las hace. No está bajo ningún hechizo y seguramente mañana va a estar arrepintiéndose de esto, aunque…puede que no. Todo depende de lo que hablen y de cómo sepa él aprovechar el momento. Momento que no creyó conveniente hasta hace poco ocupar pues, se suponía, Sakura solo era una persona más. Sí, claro, si lo fuera no estaría ahí, haciendo estas ridiculeces por ella—. ¿No me vas a soltar?

—No hasta que me respondas sobre si estás enfadada conmigo o no —Sakura voltea de nuevo a mirarlo, esta vez ignorando el hecho de que están muy pegados y que sí, sus rostros han quedado muy juntos por el movimiento.

—Sí, sí estoy enfadada contigo, pero también lo estoy conmigo ¿feliz? —valiéndose del momento de aturdimiento de Sasuke luego de decirle tales palabras, logra apartarse de él, caminando hasta su recinto y sentándose mientras deja salir un poco de aire de manera necesitada—. Estoy enfadada contigo porque siempre asumes lo peor de mi pero también conmigo por no tener consideración hacia ti.

—¿Consideración? —Sasuke apenas se voltea, aunque realmente se ve prestándole atención.

—Sé que fue muy imprudente de mi parte exponerme al peligro así. Ya lo entendí, ¿bien? —hace una pausa como si aún a esas alturas estuviese indecisa sobre si mencionar el tema de su hermano, pero, bueno, ¿no se supone que debe aprovechar el momento? Sasuke luce inusualmente sereno y abierto al diálogo justo ahora, cosa que nunca hubiese imaginado de él si es sincera—. Lo que dije sobre tu hermano…No sabía si decírtelo o no —el semblante del joven hombre lobo parece modificarse solo un poco—. Tenía…miedo sobre cómo ibas a reaccionar si te lo decía, pero tampoco estaba afirmando nada —suelta aire pesadamente—. Aun así, preferiste creer que lo hacía para lastimarte cuando…

—¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa entonces? —¡Agh! ¡¿Qué no la está escuchando con atención o qué?!

—¿Ves? A eso es a lo que me refiero —Sasuke se pone de pie finalmente, y lo que parecería como una conversación dada por finalizada sin haberlos llevado a ningún lado, de nuevo y para variar, no ocurre. En su lugar Sasuke se acerca hasta ella y se sienta ahí, delante suyo solo que en el suelo y con las piernas cruzadas, como cuando un aprendiz espera recibir la sabiduría de su sabio maestro—. ¿Pero qué haces?

—Ilústrame entonces. Soy todo oídos.

Y con _todo oídos_ parece que también se refiere a que ni siquiera está cerca de tener sueño como para no querer dejar esa conversación para otro día. 

Bien, puede que él no, pero ella sí que está cansada. Aun así, Sakura toma su invitación y relata absolutamente todo con respecto a su encuentro con la Naga, sin omitir ningún detalle. Cuando finaliza no saben cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero Sasuke posee una expresión en su rostro indescifrable. No es molestia, es algo más como un gesto neutro, reflexivo.

—¿Eso es todo? —la Princesa asiente y es como si los papeles se invirtieran. Ahora ella se siente la aprendiz esperando la resolución severa de su maestro ante lo que acaba de decirle.

—¿Enserio no crees que…? —antes de formular por completo su pregunta, lo mira, midiendo sus gestos, pero Sasuke no parece alterado para nada—. ¿…que exista la posibilidad de que él esté vivo? —Sasuke cierra los ojos pesadamente. Ella no lo sabe. No sabe cuántas veces él se ha hecho la misma pregunta durante largo tiempo—. Tu… ¿lo viste morir? —hasta donde ella sabe, y solo porque a Sasuke se le han salido esos detalles, es que él sí vio los cuerpos de sus padres, pero no recuerda que haya mencionado el de su hermano alguna vez.

—Él prometió volver por mí la misma noche en la que mis padres murieron —aún lo tiene fresco. Los ojos de Itachi moviéndose frenéticos pidiéndole que por favor permaneciera ahí—. Me ocultó en el tronco hueco de un árbol y…

_“Sasuke. Espera aquí, ¿sí? Volveré por ti”_

No lo hizo.

Nunca volvió.

Así que a él se le hizo fácil asumir que había corrido con el mismo destino que sus padres. A estas alturas pensar en la posibilidad de que esté vivo…es una locura. Luego de tantos años ¿le está diciendo que nunca se le pasó por la mente buscarlo?

—Si dices que no viste su cuerpo, entonces… — No. Él también está pensando cosas improbables. Itachi está muerto. Por muy reflexivo y abierto al diálogo que esté ahora, no puede permitirle también a Sakura seguir engrandeciendo una idea que es más que mentira.

—Que no lo haya visto no significa que esté vivo.

—¡Pero tampoco que esté muerto!

Ah.

Ahí van de nuevo.

Cuando Sakura se da cuenta de lo exaltada que está, es como si toda esa conversación previa no hubiese servido de nada. De nuevo están en el origen del problema. El origen de por qué ha tenido que transcurrir una semana para que volvieran a hablarse.

—Él…Él enserio se parecía mucho a ti —Sasuke cierra los ojos con pesar, mirando a otro lado. En verdad que está haciendo un buen trabajo controlándose porque en otra ocasión seguramente ya habría perdido los estribos y esa conversación no estuviese teniendo lugar justo ahora—. Lo siento. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero yo jamás…

—Jamás querrías hacerme daño, ¿no? —por supuesto. Eso ha dicho ella hace un par de minutos atrás. Y saberlo, de hecho, se sintió desmerecedor, pero también se sintió bien.

Está sonrojada.

Está tímida de nuevo.

Está…de vuelta con él.

Admitir estar ahí con ella solo para aclarar las cosas no pesa tanto como pensó, aunque ciertamente volvieron a quedar en el mismo punto. Sin resolver nada, aunque al menos ya no se están gritando lo cual lo hace sentir anticlimático. Acostumbrado a hacer y no a negociar o dialogar, aquella experiencia no se siente tan mal que digamos, pero definitivamente es algo a lo que no está acostumbrado.

—Estás raro —en eso le da la razón. Enserio. Es inevitable no sentirse ridículo que es capaz de hacer una mueca sarcástica, pero a la vez de genuina timidez ante el comentario—. ¿Pasó algo? —pero, ante todo, Sasuke no puede negar que se siente bien el saber que le preocupa a alguien, y que ese alguien sea ella. El ver su expresión ansiosa por él le hace sentir extrañamente acompañado.

—Nada importante —la escucha suspirar, haciendo que le devuelva la mirada con curiosidad—. ¿Qué?

—¿Enserio tienes que ser así siempre?

—¿Así cómo? —de nuevo la ve y la oye suspirar. Enserio no quiere empezar una discusión acerca de por qué un día está gritando y al otro parece como si estuviera ahí con una expresión de cachorrito lastimero—. Es tarde, mejor me voy a…

—Ven.

Ah, enserio.

El ofrecimiento de su mano es muy claro pero a Sasuke le toma casi medio minuto entender lo que le está pidiendo. ¿Es un chiste no? ¿Por qué querría…? Cuando Sakura parece recostarse en su improvisado catre, su mano sigue extendida hacia él como si lo estuviese invitando a hacer lo mismo. ¿Y qué hace él accediendo? Los pies se mueven por sí solos y cuando pestañea, ya está frente a ella. Recostado uno frente al otro haciendo nada aunque a una distancia prudente, oyendo cómo respiran y, si se concentra un poco más, también los ronquidos de Nero.

Si amaneciera o anocheciera ahí mismo…Si de primavera pasaran a otoño…Si el invierno durara solo un poco, no lo notarían.

Esa sensación de intimidad, a pesar de que es algo nuevo para ellos, se reviste de comodidad con solo oír el respirar del otro. Pero tampoco pueden no obviar sentir como el pecho se calienta y cosquillea cuando cornalina y esmeralda se devoran con un ansia devota.

Esa debe ser la primera vez en la que están así, solo mirándose.

No…Sasuke acaba de tener un recuerdo involuntario a cerca de una niña que sonríe como las margaritas. De una niña que tiene una voz chillona pero también, en ocasiones, a veces quedita. Una niña recostada en medio de flores bonitas, diciendo que su sonrisa le parece pequeñita. Sakura y él, con tan solo seis, recreando la misma escena sustituyendo flores por un delgado colchón, pero con la misma sensación.

—Me estás mirando mucho —dice él finalmente, aunque no luce para nada incómodo o cohibido a pesar de tenerla tan cerca. Sakura, por el contrario, y lejos del sonrojo y nerviosismo que esperaría de ella, suelta una risita—. ¿Qué?

—Si te pido que me abraces, ¿lo harías?

Qué pregunta tan más inesperada. 

¿Por qué le pediría algo así con esa seguridad? 

Quizá porque sabe que no se negará, al menos no después de insistirle primero unas seis veces hasta hartarlo y obligarlo que lo haga. No es un abrazo como tal, pero él no está dispuesto a dejar que Sakura se burle en su cara diciendo que no tiene el valor de acercarse y hacerlo. Aunque también debe admitir que no se siente para nada forzado cuando coloca una mano sobre su brazo. Bien podría depositarla sobre su cadera, pero no lo hace.

—No muerdo, Sasuke.

—Oh, cállate —…solo hasta que ella prácticamente le provoca hacerlo.

Si fuera tan difícil colocar su mano en su cintura, tal como ella pide, entonces él…

—No fue tan difícil ¿verdad? —como un niño descubierto a través de pensamientos, Sasuke levanta la mirada, topándose con que ella parece estar sonriendo hasta con los ojos. No luce como si se estuviese burlando, más bien parece otra cómplice. Una mejor amiga de las mejores travesuras que ha hecho en su vida, tal y como siempre lo fue cuando eran niños.

Qué extraño.

Hace tiempo que creyó haberse deshecho de esos recuerdos, pero es como si siguieran ahí.

—Ahora tú eres la rara —expresa, mirándola a los ojos. Están tan cerca, él con una mano en su cintura y, aun así, no la mueve mucho como si no quisiera perturbarla o aprovecharse de viajar más por límites que ella no le ha permitido tocar—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Eh?

—No entiendo por qué haces todo esto.

Quizá nunca pueda volver a tener una oportunidad así. Una oportunidad en la que Sasuke luzca desarmado y predispuesto a mantener una conversación así de calmada. Una oportunidad en la que el sonido de su respiración le cante susurros suaves y acompasados. En la que su mirada feroz no exista y en su lugar le de paso a una suave y tierna.

—Dame tu mano —a pesar de que se lo pide, es ella quien aparta la mano que tiene colocada en su cintura y la toma entre las suyas, como si jugaran a escuchar un rumor dentro de ellas—. No creo que seamos tan diferentes ¿ves? —direccionar el significado de ser diferentes a partir de cómo lucen sus manos es tonto, pero a la vez es demasiado real. Sasuke incluso se permite corresponder con un movimiento de dedos a medida que Sakura lo hace—. Solo que eres muy terco para reconocerlo.

—Y tu muy parlanchina —cerrando sus dedos en torno a los de ella, tira un poco de su brazo hacia él, quedando casi con los rostros completamente juntos—. Siempre has sido muy parlanchina —repite y, como quien mueve su mano involuntariamente para acomodarle un mechón detrás de la oreja, le acaricia indiscretamente la mejilla.

—Tú, en cambio, te volviste muy gruñón —contrario a la reacción histérica que esperaría de ella, pareciera que la misma atmósfera que lo envuelve a él, para no reventar de nervios o vergüenza la envuelve a ella. Sakura lleva su mano ahí donde la tiene él, justo sobre su mejilla, colocándola encima—. Has cambiado demasiado.

—Las personas cambian —contradice —. Tu y yo hemos sido criados de diferente manera.

Si es así… ¿Por qué hace una expresión como si lo lamentara? Si pudiera cambiar su pasado, si hubiese solo una oportunidad de alterar los hechos ¿lo haría? Sentir resentimiento hacia Sakura no fue su decisión pues no recuerda otra época —además de su vida a lado de sus padres y de su hermano— en donde no fuera inmensamente feliz que estando con ella. El haberla conocido en circunstancias inesperadas para luego volverse el tema recurrente durante la cena a escondidas de papá y mamá platicándoselo a Itachi.

Los eventos actuales, de pronto, se sienten injustos.

—Pareciera que me pides que te salve de algo, Sasuke —depositando su mano en la mejilla contraria, Sasuke parece ansiar ese roce con el movimiento tan tranquilo y lento que hacen sus pestañas al cerrarse un poco. No la está apartando…ni tampoco quiere hacerlo—. No quiero que parezca que te estoy devolviendo el favor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando murió mi madre, Naruto y mi padre hicieron todo lo posible por evitar que la tristeza me sobrecogiera —Sakura hace una pausa, y aunque Sasuke aparta su mano de su mejilla, no se aleja demasiado. Solo está ahí, escuchando, por primera vez—. Su método, desde luego, fue sobreprotegerme demasiado hasta que un día escapé de casa —el azabache parece tensar los ojos un momento—. No planeaba huir realmente, solo quería pasar un rato allá afuera. Allá donde me tenían prohibido ir.

—Entonces te perdiste —Sakura suelta una risita aun sin apartar su mano de su mejilla.

—Y tu apareciste.

Experimentar los recuerdos a través de sus ojos le deja un poco aturdido. Nunca había visto a una niña con esas características tan particulares y sin embargo solo acudió a su ayuda por el simple hecho de ayudar. Nunca pensó en lo que se convertiría eso años después.

—Tú me salvaste —Ah, con que a eso se refería con que no quisiera que se malinterpretara. No está devolviéndole el favor, aunque para pensar en eso Sasuke tendría que aceptar su comentario acerca de ser salvado. ¿Salvado de qué? Justo ahora, en ese lugar y en ese momento, no es que corriera peligro sobre nada. Que sí, es cierto que ha subestimado un poco la fuerza de Sakura pero día con día sigue exponiéndose al peligro.

—¿Y de qué supuestamente me quieres salvar? —Sin embargo, hace esa pregunta con demasiado interés.

—Mas bien la pregunta aquí es: ¿tú de qué quieres que te salve?

El niño de esa época y el joven adulto en el que se ha convertido parecen dos identidades completamente diferentes. Como si uno fuera la sombra del otro. Uno creció y el otro se quedó ahí, en la esquina de los sueños con prados silvestres, flores diversas y una niña con cabello rosa. ¿De qué salvación está hablando Sakura precisamente? Más bien ella es la que debería tener cuidado con él…

Pensar en eso último, sin embargo, le ha incomodado.

Justo ahora no quiere herirla.

Justo ahora no tiene el impulso de gritarle.

Justo ahora ella lo tiene a él comiendo de su mano sin percatarse.

—El corazón bondadoso de ese niño sigue aquí —apartando su mano solo para atreverse a tocar su pecho por encima de la ropa, le estremece—. Aún hay bondad ¿verdad? —Ella no sabe…No sabe lo que ha vivido. ¿Por qué dice esas cosas así tan arbitrariamente? Pero ella no es la culpable, ella no es la del error de sentir que la garganta le arde solo porque sus palabras parecen tener un peso profundo en él—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas? —Sasuke parpadea, confundido—. No viniste aquí solo a disculparte por ser un tonto conmigo ¿verdad?

—¿Quién vino a disculp-…? —un dedo en los labios para silenciar.

¿En qué momento decidió aceptar el destino de sus ojos yendo a por sus labios?

Está seguro que no era intención de ella provocarlo, pero es lo que ocasiona. La manera en que lo mira, la manera en la que lo toma de manera desprevenida, la manera, incluso hasta que respira. Si es un impulso o no, solo quiere ceder ante él.

Haberla besado una vez ha supuesto una necesidad en él de hacerlo con frecuencia, pero justo ahora luce como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso al acercar su cara y mirarla haciendo esa expresión con los ojos. Si ella se lo niega, entonces lo aceptará, pero lo único que hace Sakura es reforzar esa necesidad trasladando sus manos por detrás de su cuello, apretando la tela de su camisa con fuerza como indicándole que cuando quiera parar, le indicará.

Es solo un beso, se repite ilusamente.

Es solo un beso, sigue pensando él, entreabriendo los ojos, mirando por encima de sus pestañas las de Sakura. Su aroma es embriagante, sus manos son suaves…No quiere separarse. Incluso yendo más allá de lo inesperado, toma su rostro entre sus manos mientras ella hace lo mismo con el suyo, no para profundizar el beso sino por reflejo. Porque el roce de la piel del otro se siente como agua y fuego a la vez, como frío y caliente en partes iguales.

¿Cuándo pasó eso?

¿Cuándo, Sasuke, dejó de pensar un poco en él para pensar solo en ella?

No puede aceptar todo lo que Sakura dice ni ceder a todo lo que pide, pero no puede negar que estar en ese momento así con ella hace que algo se le alborote en el pecho. Besarla podría ser considerado un modo para saciar ese instinto y dejar de pensar tanto en ella, pero mientras más la besa, mientras más la abraza, mientras más la siente, más la desea. El efecto invertido que esperaba no está sucediendo, al contrario, se está volviendo más y más necesitado de ella como nunca pensó que llegaría a sentirse.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Es la pregunta que ronda constantemente en su mente desde que ha comenzado a sentirse extraño, pero ahora hay otra que, en otra situación, consideraría absurda.

Absurdo él por querer convencerse de que no ha ido hasta ahí solo para no obtener algo.

¿Qué pasa si lo intenta? Eso a lo que los humanos están acostumbrados.

La palabra amor es demasiado impulsiva para ser usada porque ni siquiera la conoce de ese modo, pero lo que se desprende de él cada que la besa es adictivo.

No tiene ni idea de en qué momento el besarse se convirtió en algo más que solo un pasatiempo, pero incluso si siente que el aire comienza a faltar, la necesidad de estar con su aliento combinado con el de ella es difícil de sobrellevar. ¿Qué es eso que siente? ¿Qué es lo que siente cuando la mira sonreír? ¿Cuándo la mira llorar? ¿Cuándo la mira peligrar? Una cosa desencadena otra pero siempre es a partir de un origen. Si Sakura fuera como las demás…hace tiempo se habría aburrido de ella.

¿Es porque es hija de Minato que está haciendo todo esto?

Cuando se separan y Sakura solo quiere ocultar el rostro en el lugar que queda vació entre su hombro y su cuello, Sasuke se estremece.

Permitirle a alguien que lo toque es algo desconocido, pero desde que ella lo hace por impulso, su piel arde.

No dicen nada luego de eso, pero él puede escuchar perfectamente lo que piensa cuando los brazos ceden y, en silencio, se abrazan como si lo añoraran desde hace tiempo.

_“Déjame salvarte de lo que sea que estés asustado o huyendo”_

Sentirse conmovido por esas palabras le hace pensar si de verdad es a él a quien se las dice.

_“Tan solo mírame”_

Como diciendo que no le quite la mirada de encima para cuando logre hacerlo. 

Sasuke solo se encoge, arrullado por el mesurado respirar que pronto la acompaña al quedarse dormida así, entre sus brazos. Consintiendo una sonrisa diminuta envuelta en las caricias de su cabello.

—Ya te veo, Sakura.

Es casi irónico pues las veces en las que Sakura ha peligrado, él siempre la termina rescatando, pero justo ahora parece que el empequeñecido es él.

Que el débil es él. 

Que el frágil…siempre ha sido él. 


End file.
